


From the Moment I Met You

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Orgasm hang ups, Prior bad boyfriends, Smut, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 187,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the unexpected turns your life takes that mean the most.<br/>She was a songwriter just doing her thing.....<br/>He was an international popstar just doing his thing....<br/>Until they met and in an instant both their lives turned upside down....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

  
The young woman sat at the piano and idly plunked out a little tune while she waited. She wondered whether this meeting was going to be worth it or not. She needed to sell some songs, but she wasn't going to let them go to waste. She knew the success that One Direction was in the middle of, but were they just the boys she saw in the videos her younger sister kept insisting she watch? Were they just hair, smiles, dimples, preppy clothes and very little else? She had to admit they did have musical talent and plenty of charisma, but were they deep enough to appreciate her writing? Did they perform for the love of making good music? Were they just superficial puppets put together and marketed by Simon Cowell or were they driven by their own dreams?  
  
Meanwhile, just down the hall, Simon Cowell stood in his luxurious office over-looking the London skyline wondering if this meeting was really worth having. The songwriter they were meeting this morning was oddly particular about who they sold their songs to. He turned from the window to look at the five men in front of him and couldn't help but smile. They had come a long way from x-factor, even though that had been barely 2 years before. Liam and Zayn were quietly discussing an article in a magazine that Zayn was holding up for the both of them to look at. Niall was tweeting as usual, and Louis and Harry lounged on the couch at the back of the room and appeared to be asleep.  
  
"Ahem, I know it's early boys, but could I have just a bit of your attention? The reason why I asked you to come in today is to meet a very unique songwriter." Simon announced as Liam and Zayn quieted down.  
  
"Do we know any of their songs?" Louis asked, intrigued, finally sitting up straight and nudging Harry to sit up as well.  
  
"You might have heard some songs co-written with Taylor Swift on her last album. Then there's one on Justin Bieber's upcoming release. I'm not the only one interested in these songs even though it's not a common name in the business, yet. I have a feeling it will be soon." Simon answered, walking to the door as the young men got up to follow him.  
  
"And what would the name of this songwriter be?" Niall inquired as they walked a short distance down the hall to a rehearsal room.  
  
"Mike Ward." Came the answer as Simon opened the door and ushered them in.  
  
All five boys came up short as they saw that the only person in the room was a very feminine, very lovely girl seated at the piano.  
  
"But...." Harry started to speak, but was interrupted by Simon.  
  
"Mike Ward, may I introduce you to One Direction?" Simon said with a smile as the woman at the piano stood up and walked over to them. Simon introduced them one by one to her and they shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. She had an American accent and her voice was deep and husky. Harry was last in the line so he took that opportunity to watch her. The first thing he noticed was that she was very young to be a songwriter, maybe just Louis' age. The second thing he noticed was that she had lovely shoulder length hair, chestnut colored and really curly; much curlier than his own hair. She was short, but seemed to be very fit. She was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a nice green jumper, and a pair of dark brown Uggs. He also noticed that she had really beautiful green eyes the color of emeralds.  
  
"Earth to Harry...." Louis was saying as Harry finally registered that the emerald green eyes he'd been admiring were looking straight into his green eyes, and that her hand was extended towards him.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry then. I'm Harry Styles." He said, shaking her hand and walking away, turning pink under the gaze of his smiling friends. Even her hand was lovely. Damn, Harry, he thought....snap out of it...we're here to listen to her music, not leer at her. He caught himself wondering how it would feel to have that hand in his, fingers intertwined.... Harry shook his head and walked to the end of the piano, as far as he could get from the subject of his musings.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Mike said and sat back down at the piano.  
  
"I've asked Mike to give us a sample of her music so we can see if any of it would be right for the next album." Simon said as a way to get the ball rolling.  
  
"The top piece is a song that I wrote last week after Simon called me." Mike had laid several stacks of sheet music on top of the baby grand piano in the center of the room. She began to play the piano and sing. The boys and Simon all picked up a copy of the song and followed along, as they stood around the piano. It was a mid-tempo song with a really catchy chorus whose lyrics weren't too serious, but weren't bubblegum either. Her voice was a warm, deep alto and she sang it in a key that they would be comfortable with. The men all looked at each other in surprise at the quality of her voice. Most of the songwriters they had worked with had passable voices at best, nothing at all like this. As she finished she looked up to meet their gazes and wondered why they were all looking at her strangely.  
  
"O.K. I guess that's a no on this one." Mike disappointedly said as she took the music down off the piano and set it on the bench beside her. She thought that if they liked any of her songs it would be that one. She'd written it with One Direction in mind.  
  
"No, no, I like it." Liam spoke up, then continued by explaining how he felt about the song. He commented on the lyrics and the musical qualities of the score. Alright, Mike thought, at least one of them has an understanding of music.  
  
"Simon, don't you agree with me?" Liam asked their mentor.  
  
"Absolutely, Liam. It has the makings of another hit." Simon answered as he took his stack of music over to the wall and sat down to watch. He enjoyed the dynamics of a meeting like this. He was interested in seeing how his proteges would handle themselves, and how they would get along with Mike.  
  
Mike was keenly aware of the man standing farthest from her at the end of the piano. His eyes watched her every move and she felt slightly breathless every time her eyes met his gaze. It was very disconcerting to her, to be so affected by someone just minutes after meeting them. Maybe it had just been way too long since she'd had a boyfriend, and this boy was way too cute for words. She was going to have to nip this in the bud right now....she did not have the time or patience for young Mr. Harry Styles.  
  
They ran through a few more songs and then Simon suggested they take a break. "I'll meet you back here in 20 minutes." Simon suggested as he answered his phone and left the room.  
  
"Mike, would you like something to drink?" Liam asked as they all went across the hall to a small kitchen.  
  
"I was hoping for some tea, but I guess that's coffee..." Mike said as she noticed Zayn pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"No worries, we can take care of that." Louis replied as he grabbed a cup and a tea bag from the box in the cabinet over the coffee maker.  
  
"So, how long have you been writing songs? What, what did I say?" Zayn asked when he heard a few quiet snickers from the other boys.  
  
"Very subtle, Zayn." Louis remarked as he dunked the teabag up and down in the cup.  
"It's ok, I'm used to people wondering about my age. I'm 22." She answered as she sat down at the table and watched Niall rummage through the refrigerator. He brought out a bowl of fruit and set it on the table, took an apple out and sat down.  
  
"I graduated from college last year with a major in music education. I was lucky enough to get a job as the choir director at the same high school I graduated from." Mike continued when she realized she hadn't answered Zayn's original question.  
  
"When I took Music Composition my first year in college I became interested in the writing side of it all. I realized that to teach music well you needed to understand the song in it's most basic form. So I started writing." Mike smiled at Louis as he handed her the cup of tea and set the sugar and creamer on the table. Harry watched from across the table, and wished she would give him that smile. She had straight, white teeth and a dimple in both cheeks. OK, NOW he got the dimple thing.  
  
"I don't suppose you have any lemon and honey, do you?" Mike asked.  
  
"Sure do. Why, is your throat getting sore?" Niall replied as he got up to get the requested items.  
  
"Yeah, I don't sing as much aS I used to, I guess my voice is out of shape. This is the most I've sung in the last year."  
  
"So you sang in college, then?" Liam asked as he handed Harry a banana and started to peel his own.  
  
"Yes, I was in the A'capella choir and Chamber Choir in high school and all through college." She answered eyeing up the last banana in the bowl, her stomach growling.  
  
"Is anyone going to eat that last banana?" She had been watching Harry eat his banana, and realized she hadn't taken time for breakfast. They all declined so she grabbed the banana and began peeling it. She got up, went to the refrigerater and opened it.  
  
"Is this peanut butter fair game, or does it belong to someone in particular?" Mike asked.  
  
"Go for it." Harry replied watching as Mike took a paper plate from a cabinet and a spoon from the drawer and sat back down. He smiled at how much she had loosened up. She'd seemed really tense when she was playing piano and singing her songs, but now she had relaxed and was comfortable with them. Comfortable enough to take a big spoonful of peanut butter, plop it right on top of the banana and innocently take a large bite. Louis stood behind her and watched Harry's face. Harry's eyes got round and he smiled as he watched her enjoy the banana. Louis had decided two things in that moment....1. Harry was smitten and 2. Mike had no idea how appealing she was.

  



	2. Singing

  
Simon stuck his head in the kitchen just as Mike was finishing her tea. "Come on boys. Mike has a flight to catch later, so let's get back to it."

"You're leaving today?? Already?" Zayn asked Mike as they walked back into the rehearsal room.

"My flight leaves at 5:30. I've got to be back for my cousin's wedding tomorrow." Mike replied to their curious looks.

"So you've come to London for 1 day?" Liam asked. They were only in London for a few days themselves, having finished with the Big Time Rush tour, but doing tons of promotional visits before their Kid's Choice Awards performance and Saturday Night Live appearance coming up in the next few weeks.

"You won't get to see anything of London..." Niall commented as they took their places at the piano and Mike sat down again.

"I know, but I had school yesterday which only left enough time to get here for today." Mike replied and started playing the next song. As she played and sang she could hear a few of the boys humming along. She looked up and noticed that they were all following along with the music. She began to sing and during the second verse could hear a voice harmonizing with her. She knew immediately who it was. If she'd had to pick her favorite voice of the five men before her, his was it. The full tone and raspy quality always gave her goosebumps. She looked up, continuing the song and watched as Harry concentrated on the lyrics. The other men in the room fell silent and just watched the two singing together until the song was over. Louis smiled thinking the two of them sounded quite nice together. As Mike played the last few notes of the song Harry finally looked up, their eyes locked and neither of them could breathe.

The other four boys turned to look at Simon and they all recognized the gleam in his eyes. He was hatching some sort of plan as he smiled and typed something into his phone.

Mike felt warm all over as Harry stared at her, his eyes sparkling and his lips curled into the smile she'd seen in countless pictures on the internet. Harry thought she looked scared as she watched him smile. What could she be afraid of? Mike looked away quickly to avoid the depth of the stare, but Harry continued to watch her.

"That was really a beautiful song, Mike." Louis said as the silence of the room was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks. That's a song I wrote yesterday morning at 3:00 a.m." Mike replied as she started playing another one. This time all of the boys sang along, some taking the lead, some harmonizing and Zayn providing the backtones at the end. Simon continued to watch and marvel at how well they were getting along. He had heard that she was really picky about her songs and somewhat hard to work with, but so far she wasn't being that way at all.

Just then, Simon's assistant Mary stuck her head in the door. "Simon, lunch is in the large conference room whenever you are ready."

"We'll be right there." He answered. "Let's eat and then wrap this up so you won't miss your flight." Simon said to Mike as they walked towards the door. They walked down the hall, past the kitchen to a large conference room. The lunch was catered by a Mexican restaurant and was really delicious. Mike wasn't surprised knowing that Mexican was one of their favorite types of food.

"So did you know about us before Simon called you?" Liam wondered outloud to Mike.

"Yes, Liam. My younger sister is 17, and is a hardcore 'tumblr girl'. One of the blogs she follows continuously posted about you, so she did a little research and the rest is history." Mike answered.

"So you've seen all the goofy video diaries...." Harry asked warily.

"Oh, yeah. And all the X-Tra Factor clips...." Mike answered "I've seen all the interviews and the ITV2 documentary. My sister is quite the fangirl. She sends me a link everytime a new video is posted." Mike looked over at Harry, who didn't seem pleased that she'd watched all of their old videos. She wondered why he'd care so much about that.

"But have you seen the X-Factor performances?" Zayn inquired.

"Yes I have. From the auditions, bootcamp, judges houses, straight through to the final. I wanted to see who I was dealing with. Not just musically, but personally." Mike replied.

"It's that important to you?" Niall wanted to know.

"Yes it is, Niall. These songs are a part of me. I'm very protective of them. I have to know that the people who are going to perform them are capable of loving them like I do. I know that sounds kinda crazy, but that's just how I roll." Mike answered. Harry watched Mike as she was speaking and realized there was something about her that seemed kind of sad or regretful. His reverie was broken by Simon who stood up and motioned for them to get back to the rehearsal room. When they got back, they took up their former spots around the piano.

"OK, now let's go back to the one you liked best." Mike suggested. They all said the first one. She was glad that they all liked the one that she had written for them.

"I have to use the restroom, so you guys figure out who will sing what, while I'm gone, OK?" Mike asked, getting up from the piano and leaving the room.

"You guys ready?" She asked when she returned a few minutes later.

"We are, but we need to warm up a little. Can you give us a C?" Liam asked. Mike sang a note and held it. Liam didn't think that sounded right, so he reached around the side of the piano and hit middle C. It was exactly the note Mike was still singing. Simon got up and walked over to the piano.

"G" Simon prompted. Again Mike sang a note and this time Simon tested her with a piano key.

"A" Louis said, smiling. This was fun, he thought.

"E?" Niall asked. Again she was right on the note.

"Fascinating! I've only met one other person with perfect pitch." Simon remarked, even more intrigued by this talented young woman.

"When did you discover this talent of yours?" Simon asked.

"I was four. My mom used to teach piano lessons in our livingroom. I was always sitting next to her students, just watching. One day I decided that if they could do it, so could I. She was teaching a kid about 7 years old, and when he finished a new song I just scooted over on the bench and played it back almost perfectly. My mom was so shocked she didn't know what was happening at first."

"So you can really just play a song back the first time you hear it?" Harry asked.

"I can, bring it on." She answered assuming he was challenging her. Everyone in the room whipped out their phones, trying to find a song she wouldn't know.

"Here's one. Album hasn't been released yet." Niall yelled and set his phone on the piano. A song started and Mike just laughed.

"That one won't work, sweetheart." Mike said with a smile. "That's the one I wrote for Bieber." They all laughed, now.

"Damn!" Niall yelled, snatched his phone back and searched some more.

"Try this one." Liam said, a song starting to play. It was indeed a song Mike had never heard before. She closed her eyes and listened as everyone else in the room was silent. When the song finished she started to play, and she played it back perfectly.

"That is so cool!" Zayn said, looking in his phone for another song.

"Enough parlor tricks, guys. I want to hear the song, now." Mike said smiling at Zayn. Again, she has smiles for everyone but me, Harry thought. He resolved to make her smile at him, whatever it took.

She smiled again as soon as Liam started singing. She actually smiled through the whole song, each time one of them started to sing. Harry nearly missed his cue for the chorus at the end, he was so caught up in her smile. She finished the song and looked up at them.

"How was that?" Zayn asked.

"That was really nice." Mike replied, then continued, "Now try it like this; Louis and Liam split the first verse, Zayn first chorus, Harry and Niall split the second verse, all of you on the second chorus, Liam bridge, all of you on the end chorus. Oh, and when Louis and Niall sing, no backup, ok. Just them." She finished, looking pointedly at Harry and Liam. She started playing immediately, wondering if they would get it right. She'd not really given them time to think about it, she wanted to see how they performed on the fly. This was an exercise she did with her students, she was curious to see if these guys could do it as easily as her students could.

They did not disappoint. They sang it almost exactly as she requested, and they were surprised that is sounded better than their first version. She smiled again, this time looking right at Harry.

"Do you even realize you sang with Louis?" She asked him.

"I did? No, I guess I didn't know... Sorry about that." Harry answered smiling back. He'd made her smile by disobeying her....he'd have to remember that.

"Why did you have us switch the parts?" Liam asked.

"Frankly, I think Louis and Niall are underused. They have really beautiful voices. I want to hear them sing more often, at least on my songs. Well, if you buy any of them, that is." Mike answered looking over at Simon.

Simon stood up and walked over to the piano. "Earlier, you said you wrote that other song at 3:00 a.m. Do you often stay up all night writing music?" He asked.

"No, I don't stay up. I often dream songs. They always wake me up, so I write them down right away so I don't lose them." She reached into her briefcase that was leaning on the piano bench and brought out a large 3-ring binder. "I keep them in here and if they aren't complete songs I go back and finish them later.

"So some of them are complete, though?" Harry asked.

"You write whole songs in your dreams?" Louis asked, amazed.

"Sometimes. This one from yesterday just needed the bridge. I finished it on the plane this morning, last night, whenever it was." She replied leafing through the book.

"I put the date and time on the top and keep them in chronological order. When I have time, I pull them out and see if I can finish them." Mike said, putting the book back in her briefcase.

"That's fascinating." Simon commented. He was very impressed with Mike Ward.

"Thanks. It's just how it works for me. Every songwriter is different. I do have one more, but I don't think you'll like it."

"Why wouldn't we like it?" Zayn asked.

"It's a touching song, but it's probably too close to Moments." Mike answered, pulling several copies of the piece out of her case and handing them out.

"Let's hear it, anyway." Simon added, wanting to hear as much of her work as he could.

She nodded and started playing. When she started singing, the boys just listened. The tune was a slow and melancholy ballad. It was a story about a woman who lost her husband and child in a car accident. It was about her struggles dealing with their deaths, and about meeting another man. She couldn't let herself be close to him, because she didn't think she could ever love anyone as much as she had loved her husband. The man convinced her that she deserved happiness and that her husband would want her to be happy even without him. Mike sang the last half of the song with her eyes closed. When she finished the last notes a tear escaped the corner of her left eye which she wiped away, sighing. This song hit her everytime she sang it. When she opened her eyes, she looked around and saw that all the men in the room had unshed tears in their eyes, even Simon. She looked at each one of them and they were all silently smiling. But not Harry; he stared at her with a shocked look, as if he'd seen a ghost; he felt like he had. He'd never felt this way about anyone, ever. He was scared by the intense feelings, but just couldn't turn away. The look in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat and she felt as if her whole world had just turned sideways.


	3. Flying

  
Two months later, Mike had to laugh as she sipped a glass of wine and sat in a First Class seat on an airplane bound for Hartford Connecticut. If someone had told her in March that she would be joining One Direction for the entirety of their 2012 U.S. tour she would have laughed in their face. But, that's exactly what she was doing. She couldn't believe what a huge turn her life had taken since the meeting with Simon Cowell at Syco's offices in London.

When she had gotten home from that trip she didn't turn her phone back on until she got home. Even though the jet lag and lack of sleep were killing her, she still checked her messages and missed calls. Simon had called, she'd call him on Monday, she didn't like bothering people on the weekend. She had 4 texts that she read immediately.

to:Mike Ward  
from:Nail File  
Gr8 2 meet u. Hope 2 c u again soon.

Mike smiled. She had given the boys her phone to put their contact info in, so she wasn't sure what the names would be.

to:Nail File  
from:Mike Ward  
Thanks. Enjoyed meeting u 2. I 2 hope 2 c u soon.

 

to:Mike Ward  
from:Amazayn  
It was a business doing pleasure with you.. wait, what? No really, great day. See you soon.

to:Amazayn  
from:Mike Ward  
Thanks, I think. It was great.

 

to:Mike Ward  
from:Payne in the Liam  
It was wonderful meeting you. Love your music and can't wait to record with you.

to:Payne in the Liam  
from:Mike Ward  
Thanks Liam. That would be great.

 

And finally....

to:Mike Ward  
from:The Tommo  
Hey babe...Loved meeting you today. Call me sometime.

to:The Tommo  
from:Mike Ward  
Thanks Louis. I will!!

And she did...

Louis answered on the second ring. "Hey Mike! Good flight?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was fine. I'm just exhausted though. I haven't slept since Friday morning."

"Why? Don't you sleep on these long flights?"

"No, uh...I can't sleep sitting up." Mike answered hesitantly.

"That's a shame. Try to get some rest, today, then." Louis suggested.

"I'd like to, but my cousin's getting married today, and I'm in the wedding."

"OK Paul, I'm coming! Crap, Mike, I gotta go...I'll talk to you tomorrow? Have fun at the wedding." Louis added before Mike said goodbye and hung up. Of the five guys, Louis had made Mike feel the most comfortable. Then she'd realized that Harry hadn't sent a text. She'd thought they'd shared a moment or two, but maybe she was imagining it.

Mike had indeed had fun at the wedding, and then slept from 2:00 o'clock Sunday morning until 5:00pm, on Sunday night. 15 hours of sleep later and she finally felt human again. She prepared herself for school, well work, and was asleep again by 9:30pm. On Monday morning she called Simon and left him a message. He called back in the middle of her Chamber Choir class. She took the call, instructing the 20 high schoolers to behave while she went into her office. Yeah, like they were going to actually do that...

"Hello, Simon?"

"Hello, Mike. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks, and you?"

"I'm great. Listen, I've talked to the boys and it's unanimous. We love your songs. There are at least 4 that you've shown us that they are very interested in recording for the next album." Simon sounded pleased.

"Thank you Simon. I'm really glad you liked them. That's great!" Mike was more than pleased.

"But more importantly, I have a lucrative proposal for you...."

"Lucrative proposal?" Mike replied.

"I would like to hire you as the One Direction vocal coach for this summer's tour of the U.S." Simon continued. "I'm assuming with your music education degree you are qualified to be a vocal coach."

"Well, yes, but I have my summer work...I do have bills, Simon." Mike asserted.

"Trust me, Mike. If you agree to go on tour, I can guarantee you will be making a lot more money than you would giving piano lessons..." Simon trailed off to silence.

"I do landscaping as well as piano lessons." Mike replied defensively. "Wait, how did you know it was piano lessons?" Mike asked.

"Landscaping? Really? You surprise me everytime I talk to you. I just guessed on the piano lessons thing." Simon laughed.

"Vocal coach, huh?"

"Yes Mike. But that would also allow you to concentrate on your writing. The boys have expressed a desire to write more on this album. This would be their chance to have a songwriter with them, to work with at any time. I think you 6 could write some really wonderful songs." Simon was very convincing.

"I'll have to think about this, Simon." Mike replied.

"I totally understand. I'll e-mail the contract to you. Have your agent take a look at it, and I'll wait to hear from you by Friday. Sound good?" Simon asked.

"Sounds good, Simon. Talk to you Friday." Mike was flabbergasted.

She did have her agent, Lenny look at it. He told her she'd be crazy not to take it. It was a three month contract for vocal coaching and song writing. She was to produce 8 songs that could be included on the next album. This included the songs she'd already presented to them. The contract would pay her a retainer of $5,000.00 for her to settle up her bills for the months she would not be home. It included a very nice salary for coaching services, including a $200.00 per diem expense allowance. The songs would be purchased at the ASCAP standard rates. Lenny was right, she'd be totally insane to pass up this opportunity.

Mike made her decision on Tuesday afternoon when Lenny got back to her, but she didn't call Simon until Friday morning. She didn't want to appear too eager...she did have a little dignity. Needless to say Simon was thrilled as were the boys who all called her that day. Well, all but Harry. She still hadn't heard a word from him and was a little disappointed.

She did get a text from him after they appeared on the Kid's Choice Awards. Mike had texted all of them, letting them know she was proud of them and that they had done a great job. Harry replied to that text.

to:Mike Ward  
from:HS sex god  
Thanks. It was a lot of fun.

Well, it wasn't much, but it was something. Sex god....right... Mike made a mental note to herself that her first duty as vocal coach would be to work with Harry on his breathing control. He should have taken his breath on "but" not "overwhelmed".

Mike had decided that she would spend the remainder of the school year concentrating on giving her choirs her undivided attention. Unless of course there was a new One Direction video that one of her students wanted her to see. The girls in her choirs were extremely jealous. The requests for autographs were endless and she decided she would just have to get the guys to autograph 100 pictures of the group and she'd have to mail them to one of the girls to give out. Her sister, Jackie was also green with envy. She came over for a sister's pajama party on the Saturday night that One Direction was on both ICarly and Saturday Night Live. They thoroughly enjoyed both shows. They almost missed the Manuel Ortiz skit, because they were only watching the musical performances. Mike happened to look at the screen just as they were coming on, doing that inane dance. They laughed till they cried at how ridiculous they looked in the wigs and moustaches. After the show was over she called Louis.

"Hey babe. Did you watch the show?" Louis asked.

"No, I'm just calling you at midnight for fun. Of course I watched the shows. You guys did great!!"

"Thanks, we had a blast." Louis was laughing at something going on where he was.

"I'll let you go. Talk to you later, Pepito!"

"HA!! Pepito!! Bye babe" Then Louis was gone.

"I can't believe you just talked to Louis Tomlinson on the phone..." Jackie still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her sister was going to be working for One Direction. They stayed up for hours that night talking about the guys. Mike couldn't help but feel a little like a fangirl. She'd have to control that to have a decent working relationship with them. She was a mature adult, so she knew she could handle it.

Mike's mature adult status was mightily challenged the next week, though, when numerous pictures of her friends showed up on the internet. The fact that One Direction were all over tumblr was normal. The fact that they were shirtless on a boat in Sydney Harbor all over tumblr was not normal. My God when did Harry get such defined abs? And really, should any man be allowed to have that MANY abs? What an abnormally long torso he has....Of course she didn't just look at Harry. Louis and Liam looked hot as well. Wait, no, they are not hot......"I am a professional", "I am a professional", "I am a professional", "I am a professional"........

Her thoughts were interrupted by the captain's announcement that the descent into Hartford was beginning. Well, this was it. She was stepping into a world that was completely foreign to her. When the plane taxied up to the gate, the stewardess asked her to wait until all the other passengers had disembarked. She looked back to see the last of the people pass her by and then struggled to get her bag out of the overhead bin.

"Let me help you, Ms. Ward." Came a deep voice from behind her. She turned to see an airport security guard pulling her overnight bag out and setting it on the seat in front of her.

"I need you to follow me, please." He said as he started to put her bag down on the the floor.

"Don't worry, I've got that." Mike said as she extended the handle on the bag and started to roll it up the aisle behind the man. She wondered where she was being taken by airport security. The man led her down past several gates and into a short hall with double doors at the end. He opened one of the doors and ushered her inside. Behind the door was One Direction and 3 large men. The man that she knew to be Paul, their tour manager (babysitter was probably more like it) walked up to her as soon as she entered the room.

"Ms. Ward, it's a pleasure to meet you." Paul said as he shook her hand.

"Please call me Mike..." She tried to say as Louis enveloped her in a huge hug and swung her around. He passed her over to Liam who hugged her and she was turned straight into Niall's waiting arms. They all had words of welcome for her. All the while she was hugging them, Harry was nonchalantly leaning up against the wall watching her. After Zayn had finished hugging her, she stood there staring at Harry. Finally she opened up her arms, smiled and waited where she was. He smiled his biggest smile, dimples blazing, and walked the 3 steps towards her. He stepped into her embrace, leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you." His voice warm and deep. Her cheek tingled where his hair brushed against her. She wanted to ask why, if he missed her so much hadn't he contacted her in the last two months. But, standing there with his arms around her, looking up into his smiling face, all she could do was smile back up at him. She couldn't even string two words together. This was bad....this was very bad...


	4. Swimming

  
Harry looked down at Mike. He searched her eyes, looking for some clue that she felt the same way about him, that he felt about her. That wasn't easy, though, because he wasn't exactly sure he knew how he felt about her. He was interrupted by Paul clearing his throat.

"Mike..." Paul said, then waited for her to pull away from Harry, which she did, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Paul." Mike said walking the short distance back to the others. Harry stayed put, watching her.

"These gentlemen are Chuck and Billy. They are members of our security staff. Chuck, please take Mike down to get her luggage. The rest of us will head back to the van and meet you there." Paul instructed. Mike shook their hands and followed Chuck and the airport security guard out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Louis walked up to where Harry was still standing. "Well, what was that, mate?"

"What was what?" Harry asked, following the others out the door.

"That hug you gave Mike?" Louis answered.

"A friendly hug...."

"That was considerably more than just a friendly hug." Louis suggested as they made their way down a flight of steps and out into a covered parking lot where their big black SUV was waiting for them.

"Louis, I'm no closer to knowing how I feel about her than I was last time you asked, what, two weeks ago?" Harry answered, slightly perturbed by his best friend's questions. Louis had questioned him about his feelings no less than 4 times in the last 2 months. Why Louis had to be so nosy about it, was beyond him.

"I don't really want to talk about this right now..." Harry whispered as they caught up with the other guys who were getting into the van.

"You need to figure it out soon, Harry, otherwise she's gonna be hurt by the mixed signals you're sending her." hissed Louis. Just then Chuck pushed open a door across the parking lot and pulled out a trolley carrying four large blue suitcases and a long black instrument case. Mike followed him out and walked with him to the back of the van. While Chuck and Billy loaded her luggage in the back, Mike climbed in the side door looking around for an empty seat. She laughed when she saw that the only empty seat was in the back row between Harry and Louis. Harry was smiling, Louis wasn't.

As the van left the parking lot and headed down the street it was loud with conversation. Mike thought it seemed like an awful lot of noise for just 9 people. She counted at least 3 different topics being discussed, and the radio was on. Mike tried to follow a few of the conversations, but ended up just listening to Zayn and Niall talking about the pool at the hotel from the seat in front of her.

"So Mike, wanna play water volleyball with us when we get back to the hotel?" Niall asked with a smile.

"I don't know, Niall...." Mike answered noncommitally.

"So, you've never played before?" Harry assumed.

"Oh yeah, I've played before." Mike answered, feeling a bit claustrophobic. Her shoulders were tight against Harry and Louis. She was very much aware of Harry's bicep where it was brushing up against her shoulder.

"Great! Then we can all play, cause there will be 6 of us." Niall said excitedly, turning in his seat. Mike didn't really want to play, but Niall looked so happy, she'd hate to disappoint him.

"How long has it been since you've played?" Zayn asked over his shoulder.

"I played in college. I was part of the three time champion intramural coed volleyball team known as the Landsharks" Mike answered.

"Impressive. But, why weren't you four time champions?" Harry challenged cheekily. Mike glanced sideways at his smirk.

"Because I didn't play my senior year." Mike answered smugly, smirking at Harry.

"Oooh Harry! BURN!!" Niall yelled, laughing at his friend.

"Oh, it's on now, girl." Harry teased, smiling.

"Fine, I'll play, then. You asked for it." Mike said defiantly.

"It'll be nice to play with a professional." Louis commented.

"I'll try to go easy on you guys." Mike added, she and Louis laughing at the smirk on Harry's face.

"Don't do us any favors, Michaela." Zayn said tempering his smartass remark with a smile.

"Did he just call you Michaela?" Harry asked, laying his hand on her leg, squeezing gently. She was shocked, yet excited by this action. She decided that shocked was better, so she took his hand off her leg and laid it on Harry's own leg, squeezing hard.

"Well it is her name, Harry." Niall added, then turned back around to face the front.

"When did you find that out?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Sometime in the last two months, when the rest of us took the time to get to know Mike, instead of ignoring her." Louis replied. He didn't notice the look on Harry's face as he and Mike quietly discussed the pool and whether she had brought a swimming suit. Harry turned towards the window and had to admit that Louis was right. Maybe he'd made a mistake in not contacting her like the others had done. But, he'd been so confused, he'd just needed time to think. Her name was actually Michaela?

An hour later, Mike was in her hotel room trying to unpack a few things she would need for the next 2 days. She didn't want to unpack everything, though. She'd changed into her suit and checked her hair and makeup. She had plugged in her keyboard and was playing a song she'd heard on the radio in the van. She heard doors slamming and loud voices moving away from her down the hall. She got up to see what was going on when someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find a smiling Liam on the other side.

"Ready, Mike?" He asked. She was going to have a seriously hard time concentrating if these guys were going to walk around shirtless all the time.

"Sure thing, Liam." Mike answered, grabbed her key card and her purse and headed into the hall. The other guys were gone already.

"Can I make a request?" Liam said to her as they got into the elevator.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mike answered wondering about Liam's serious face. OK, so the serious Liam face wasn't that unusual.

"Don't be too hard on Harry."

"What, in the pool?" Mike asked, smiling.

"No, on him in general." Liam answered, then continued. "He's been struggling with his emotions since the day we all met you."

"OK, but so have I." Mike replied.

"Really, you have?"

"Sure. I wasn't sure how to deal with how I found myself thinking about him constantly. Not being able to hide the smile on my face everyday when my students showed me a new picture or video of him. It was embarrassing."

"I just don't understand why you'd fight it, though. Harry's a great guy." Liam added.

"I know he is, Liam. But I've got to be able to work with him, coach him, write with him. How can I do that? How can I maintain a professional relationship with him if I can't think straight around him? Plus, he's just too young for me." Mike said and glanced at Liam from the corner of her eye.

"You're only 22. That's 4 years." Liam replied, dismissing the argument.

"I had students in my choirs older than Harry. I didn't find any of them attractive." Mike said, smiling at Liam's frown.

"Yeah, but none of them were Harry Styles, now were they?" Liam made his point as the elevator doors opened onto the roof. Harry turned towards the sound of adorable laughter that he did not recognize. Of course, it was Mike walking towards them with her hand casually on Liam's arm, both of them laughing at something. Harry wanted her to laugh with him, her hand on his arm. Oh, man, stop it! Harry turned away and started to put sunscreen on his arms. He was losing it.

Mike took in the scene at the pool. There was a net set up across the pool and Niall and Louis were already in the water hitting a ball back and forth over the net. Zayn was laying on a lounge chair talking on his phone. Harry's back was towards her as he stood at a table. Mike walked towards the pool, until Harry turned around. The view before her made her stop and stare. He was lathering his chest and shoulders with sunscreen. It was a beautiful scene until her eyes went high enough to see the smug smirk on his face.

"Harry, I see you're wearing the same swimming trunks you wore in Australia." She said as she put her purse on the table and grabbed his sunscreen. This was gonna be a bad afternoon, she could tell already.

"Yeah, these are my get lucky shorts...I mean my lucky shorts..." He laughed quietly at his own joke. "You know, when we went on the boat that day, I thought about you, and wished you were there." He said quietly for only her ears.

"You did?" Mike asked. Harry turned his back to her.

"Yeah, I couldn't get sunscreen on this one spot on my back" He answered pointing awkwardly at a spot on his back. She growled and threw the bottle of sunscreen, hitting him on the back. She usually wasn't violent, but somehow Harry was developing the ability to get under her skin.

"OW!" Harry exclaimed, picked up his sunscreen off the concrete and nearly fell over at the sight in front of him. Mike was taking off the big t-shirt she'd been wearing. Under it was a bright orange tankini style swimming suit top with matching boy short style bottoms. Just a little hint of a flat stomach showed as her arms were extended over her head. As she pulled it off, her soft brown curls fell back and framed her face. Her breasts were full, but not obscenely huge, she had a small waist and slightly curvy hips. Altogether a right fit body.....When he finally got back up to her face she had a conceited grin on her face, knowing they'd all checked her out, not just Harry. Naill had lost his footing, slid under the water and Louis was whacking him on the back as he sputtered. Zayn's mouth was hanging open and Liam's eyes were like saucers.

"You just gonna stare all day boys, or are we gonna play ball?" Mike asked.

"Yeah we're gonna play." Louis said, trying to concentrate. He'd had no idea she was hiding that body under all those clothes. I have a girlfriend...I have a girlfriend...I have a girlfriend...

"Well then, Louis and Niall, since you're already in the pool, you can be captains. Pick your teams!" Mike said as she waited for all of them to pull their heads out of their asses.

"I get Mike." Louis yelled before Niall could pick her. Niall complained, but soon the teams were set. Louis, Mike and Liam against Niall, Harry and Zayn.

Mike did not disappoint. She was as good as she'd bragged. In no time at all Louis' team had won the first game. The second game was close, but Niall's team won. During the third game, as Mike was jumping up to spike the ball, the clasp at the back of her swimming suit top opened and she screeched, going under that water. She was standing near the net at the time, right across from Harry. She was under the water for a really long time, the boys all looking at each other. Finally Harry dove under the water, finding that Mike was trying to reconnect her swimming suit. He grabbed her arm and drug her to the surface at the edge of the pool.

"What did you do that for?" Mike yelled as she shook her head like a dog, water spraying off her curls all over Harry's face.

"You were under forever. Why didn't you just ask someone to help you?" Harry yelled back, pushing Mike back so that she was trapped between his chest the pool wall.

"I didn't need help!" Mike was still yelling, she wasn't even sure why. And her suit was still loose, she probably looked like a fool, her hands over her boobs trying to keep them in her suit as it floated around her. Why did Harry have to stand so close. She could feel his thighs against her legs, his arms on either side of her against the side of the pool. Harry wasn't sure why they were still yelling at each other. She just had the ability to aggravate him, and frankly she'd scared him being under the water for so long.

"Of course you didn't! Is there anything you can't do Mike Ward?!?! So, let me guess you can hold your breath longer than anyone alive!!"

"No, but at least I can hold it long enough to get a whole line out without skipping words to take a breath!!"


	5. Visiting

  
The instant the words were out of her mouth, Mike knew she'd hurt him. Harry's eyes went from being angry to being crushed in a heartbeat.

"Wait Harry! I'm sorry!" She said, as he vaulted over her head and out of the pool. Mike was still wondering how he'd even done that move, when he grabbed his keycard and shirt off the table and stalked towards the elevator.

"Let him go, Mike" Louis said quietly from across the pool.

"No Louis, I feel terrible. I can't believe I just said that to him." Mike turned around to get out of the pool, but not before the boys noticed the tears pooling in her eyes. She went to pull herself out of the pool, then hesitated when she realized her suit was still falling off.

"Here, let me help you, Mike." Liam said from behind her. He reconnected her swimming suit and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Harry won't talk to you when he's angry. He'll want to settle down first." Niall said from outside the pool. He reached down and grabbed her hand, then helped her out of the pool.

"But he's not angry, Naill, he's hurt. You should have seen his eyes." Mike replied as she pulled a towel around her shoulders. When she turned around to face them, the tears in her eyes were escaping down her cheeks.

"I have just thoughtlessly erased all the confidence he might have gained since Red or Black. I'm so ashamed...." Mike walked slowly to the elevator and pushed the button.

"Wait Mike!" Louis jumped out of the pool, pulled a towel off the rack by the wall and slid into the elevator before the doors could close. Mike was facing the back wall of the elevator. Louis touched her shoulder and she turned into his arms. He pulled her tight against his chest as she cried.

"Listen babe. He'll get over it." Louis said quietly, as he smoothed her crazy hair out of his face. He knew she was short, but he didn't realize she could almost fit under his chin.

"No Louis, he'll never forgive me." She sniffled a little, then sighed, relaxing in his embrace.

"Does that matter so much to you, then?" Louis asked thinking he was being clever, trying to figure out how she really felt about Harry.

"Yes Louis it does. I have broken my number one rule as a teacher. Never do anything to undermine a performers confidence in their own abilities. Plus, I've hurt someone who I have feelings for." Mike continued, seeing Louis' smile in the mirrored wall of the elevator. "No, Louis, I don't know exactly what my feelings are, so calm down."

"Dammit, what's up with you two?" Louis sounded so dejected that Mike had to smile.

"When I find out how I feel, you'll be the second one to know." Mike kissed Louis on the cheek and exited the elevator as soon as the doors opened on their floor. She went straight to her room and began changing her clothes.

Louis went to Harry's room and knocked lightly on the door. "Harry, it's Lou, open up."

"What?" Harry said as he opened the door and moved aside so his best friend could come in.

"She's crying, man."

"Why?"

"She hurt you."

"I guess I deserved it, Lou. I've been an ass to her since March. I never once tried to call her or even text her. You guys all have such a closer relationship with her already." Harry seemed sad, but not hurt. "Then I've just gone out of my way all day to irritate her. I don't know what it is. Lou. She just brings out the prick in me." Harry laughed.

"So you're not hurt by what she said?" Louis asked, glad that Harry seemed alright.

"It did hurt a little Lou, I won't lie to you. But she's right, I have horrendous breathing habits." Harry smiled at Louis. "She thinks she hurt my feelings?"

"Yeah. She also thinks she messed your confindence up." Louis answered. They both knew it would take a lot more than a stupid remark to mess with Harry's confidence.

"Well, she just doesn't know me very well, yet." Harry suggested.

"And whose fault is that, Harry?" (Yes I did just type that in Louis' silly little voice)

"It was my fault, Louis... seriously, though, I guess I should go talk to her?"

"That would be nice. I'm going back to the pool....I left my key up there." Louis answered, leaving Harry's room. Harry glanced in the mirror, adjusted his hair that had dried badly, and walked two doors down. He knocked on Mike's door and waited. He had to knock again before she answered it. The door opened a crack, and Harry had to look down to see half of Mike's face appear in the small opening.

"Oh Harry, come on in." Mike said as she stepped back. She was wearing a big fluffy pink bathrobe, with a towel wrapped like a turban on her head. "I'll just put something on."

"You don't have to. I'll only be here a minute. We need to talk." Harry said as he sat down in the chair by her keyboard. She hadn't looked him in the eye yet, and seemed to be fascinated by everything else in the room besides him.

"Harry, I'm sorry I said that." She assumed by talk he meant she should apologize.

"It's ok, Mike. You're right, I suck." Harry said as he walked over to where she sat on the bed, and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She was surprised, and stiffened up. "Relax, Mike. I don't bite." Harry whispered. Then he chuckled deep in his throat. "Unless you just want me to."

"Really Styles? You're really gonna go there when I'm trying to apologize?" Mike asked him. Wow, what a turd. She went from sad to irritated immediately. Really?

"You are naked under that bathrobe, right? You did answer the door in just a bathrobe..." Harry replied, as if that was an invitation for flirting. She was finally looking him straight in the eye. Her eyebrows were drawn in anger, her green eyes flashing.

"Hey, Mike, stop. I'm sorry." Harry said as he ran his thumbs over her eyebrows to relax them. She shivered at his touch, and he smiled, his dimples appearing. She noticed his eyes were warm and worried. He wasn't flirting, now. She didn't mind the flirting Harry, but she liked this genuine Harry, more.

"K. So, we're both sorry." Mike said quietly still staring at his beautiful green eyes. She smiled, then. He was handsome from a distance, but he was seriously gorgeous from up close.

"Yeah...." Harry was mesmerized by the dimples that appeared in both of her cheeks when she smiled. They weren't long dimples like his, they were small, subtle dimples that you might miss if you weren't looking close enough. He was looking close enough. Close enough to move his gaze from her dimples to her lips which were lovely as well. They were bow shaped and a natural pink color, and right now she was licking them. Harry stood up quickly.

"OK, so basically, I think we need to start over." He said a little nervously as he paced. He would have kissed her if he hadn't walked away. Don't want to scare her off....

"Kind of - a truce, you mean?" Mike suggested, watching Harry pacing back and forth and enjoying the play of muscle on his thighs as he walked...Damn this man is hot...

"Yeah, a truce." Harry replied.

"Does this truce have any rules?" Mike asked drawing her gaze up to his face. He'd noticed she was staring at his legs and he was smirking.

"Not really. I think we just need to try not to piss each other off, though." Harry replied as he sat down on the bed again. This time it was her turn to get up and pace. She could feel the heat coming off of his body when he sat down, and right now she needed to cool off.

"I agree." Just then Mike's phone beeped from the table. She was right next to it so she picked it up.

"Harry, did you get this text about dinner?" Mike asked. Harry checked his phone, it was just coming through.

"Just now. Why?"

"It says 'dress nicely'. Does that mean a dress?" Mike asked. she had brought a few because she wasn't sure what she would need.

"Yeah, or nice trousers. We have these full staff dinners every couple of weeks. Management thinks we all need exposure to each other in non-stressful scenarios occasionally."

"How many people are we talking about?" Mike asked.

"Well, counting me and the lads, the band, security, the stylists, roadies, sound and light techs, drivers, management and record company execs...about 80." Harry answered. He noticed that she looked a little worried.

"Do you need to go shopping? I could take you..."

"Thanks, Harry, it's sweet of you to offer. I brought a few things, so I'm good."

"Alright then. I guess we only have an hour till dinner, so I'll just go." Harry replied getting up and walking towards the door. She met him there and started to open the door. As she did he stepped up close to her, put his hand on her upper arm, squeezed gently, and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad we're starting over." He said quietly in her ear, his cheek pressed up against hers.

She reached her hand up and lightly wound her fingers in the curls by his ear. "Me too." she whispered as she turned to kiss his cheek. They both shivered. He slipped out into the hall and was gone. She stood on one side of the door touching her tingling cheek and smiling. He stood on the other side, staring at the door and smiling. He so wanted to find out what was on the other side of the pink fluffy bathrobe.

Less than an hour later, Mike was working on one of her songs when a knock sounded on her door. She opened it with a smile, thinking maybe Harry was on the other side.

"Oh, hi Zayn." Mike said as she glanced up and down the hall. Zayn smiled.

"I've come to take you down for dinner." He said as she went back into her room for her purse.

"You didn't have to, but thanks." Mike wasn't looking forward to entering the dining room alone with all those people there.

"You look lovely, Michaela." Zayn commented as they stepped out into the hall.

"Thank you, Zayn." She wasn't sure why he kept calling her by her full name, but she found that she liked it. Only her step-dad called her Michaela all the time. Her mom sometimes did, but usually only when she was being serious about something.

"You nervous?" Zayn asked, noticing the crinkle in Mike's eyebrows.

"A little. I don't really like big crowds." Mike answered. Zayn laughed.

"This won't be a crowd...just wait till tomorrow night."

"The concert, you mean?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. It's sold out, so it'll be over 9,000." Zayn replied as they rode the elevator down to the lobby level.

"Wow."

"Just wait till we get to the big arenas. Some of those crowds will be close to 20,000." Zayn said. They got out of the elevator and walked towards the ballroom. Mike figured dinner would be in the dining room, but maybe they would be too crowded there. Zayn led her through the doors with a hand on her lower back. The lighting in the room was low and she could see many people standing around in small groups, talking. On the wall opposite the door was a big banner. It had a musical staff with the treble and bass signs on the left side, notes dotting it all the way across. In big letters was "Welcome Mike". Paul walked up to Mike as she smiled at the welcome.

"There's the lady of the day." Paul said as he walked up to them. "Thanks for fetching Mike down, Zayn."

"Anytime, mate." Zayn said, then kissed Mike on the cheek and walked away.

"I'm going to introduce you to the management team and the reps from Columbia. The rest can introduce themselves. We don't want to overwhelm you all at once." Paul said as they walked to a small group standing across the room. Mike scanned the crowd, but didn't find the one she was looking for. Harry watched from the bar as Mike looked around. He ducked behind Liam so he could continue to watch her.

"Whatcha doin?" Liam asked Harry.

"Nothin'" Harry answered.

"Sure, Harry. You'd rather hide behind me and stare at her, than go up and talk to her?"

"What, no...no...no...yeah." Harry answered sheepishly.

"Why?"

"We just made up, Liam. I don't want to seem too anxious." Harry answered as Mike was shaking hands with the record company execs.

"Because you like her......?" Liam prompted.

"I cannot confirm that at this time." Harry sounded like he was answering an awkward question in an interview.

"Why not?"

"Louis would kill me if he weren't the first one I talked to about this." Harry answered still watching Mike across the room who was now talking amicably with their management team.

"Lou!" Liam waved Louis over from where he was standing with one of their security, Andy.

"What's up Li?!?" Louis said as he skidded to a stop in front of the bar and proceeded to ask for a beer.

"Harry has something he wants to tell us, I mean you."

"Really now...and what would that be young Harry." Louis asked.

"I think I like Mike..." Harry announced not realizing Niall had walked up behind him.

"But do you like her-like her, or just like her?" Niall asked.

"What are we, 10 or something?" Harry replied, laughing. Mike heard his laugh as she was coming towards them. The smile that lit up his face melted her heart. Damn, I'm doomed.


	6. Flirting

  
An hour later Mike was sitting back in her chair next to Niall, digesting a really wonderful meal. She had sat at a table with Niall, the Columbia Records reps - Jessica and her assistant Keith - and a couple of roadies named Neal and Jordan.

"Then they had me try this vegemite crap...." Niall was regaling the group with exotic food stories from his travels.

"I saw that interview. I felt so sorry for you, Niall." Mike said and patted his arm.

"I wanted that pastry that Harry had, but the bastard ate the whole thing without giving me a bite." Niall looked truly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Niall." Mike said.

"Me too. I'm glad he's not at our table. He truly is a food thief. Look at him, over there." Niall pointed 2 tables over where Harry was stabbing a piece of something off of Lou, their stylist's plate. He popped it in his mouth when she wasn't looking and then nodded to the sound guy, Jerry, sitting on his other side, who was trying to hold a conversation with him. Mike started smiling then as she watched Lou look down at her plate and then her lap, then the floor. Finally Lou looked over at Harry, catching him still chewing, and smacked him upside the head. The innocent look that Harry gave her made Mike laugh outloud.

"Keep an eye on him at all times, Mike. He cannot be trusted." Niall looked concerned.

"I will, Niall. I think I can take care of myself as long as I have a steak knife." Mike replied holding up the knife by her plate.

"Good. Let's get some dessert." There was a table of desserts that looked delicious. There was also an ice cream bar where a waiter was dishing out several different flavors into bowls, and there were dozens of toppings on the table. Mike got vanilla ice cream and was dousing it with pineapple and strawberries. She reached for the can of whipped cream, her hand wrapping around it, but another much larger hand was wrapping around hers.

"I can think of a much better use for this whipped cream than topping your ice cream." A deep, husky voice said into her ear, soft curls brushing up against her. Her legs felt wobbly and she leaned back against him for a second before she recovered her good sense and pulled her hand out from under his. Harry enjoyed how she'd melted into him, she'd moved away too soon.

"Is that any way to talk to your vocal coach?" Mike asked, watching Harry squirt whipped cream into his open mouth, then onto her ice cream....she forgot her question as she was too busy watching him swallow, his adams apple dipping. He had whipped cream in the corner of his mouth...she longed to kiss it off....WHAT?? NO!! Definitely not.... Harry was just standing there smirking at her, so she took a cherry out of a bowl pulled the stem off of it, and popped it in her mouth. Three seconds later she pulled the stem out of her mouth...it was tied in two knots. She smiled up at him, put the stem in his hand and walked away. When she glanced back at him, Harry's eyes were huge, but so was his smile.

"What was that about?" Louis asked as Mike switched tables and sat in the empty seat next to Louis.

"What was what?" Mike asked innocently.

"I saw the whipped cream/cherry stem exchange you just had with Harry." Louis answered, smiling at the nervous look in Mike's eyes.

"Oh, that? That was nothing..." Mike smiled innocently at Louis. Louis knew better, it was definately something.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Louis asked as a DJ walked up to a table in the corner. Mike hadn't even noticed that table, before.

"No thanks, Louis. I really don't dance well. I'm sure you're better than I am." Mike protested.

"Surely you're not serious?" Louis replied. Had she not seen us trying to dance on YouTube?

"Yes I am, and don't call me Shirley." Mike answered cheekily.

"AHA!! Obscure movie reference! I knew I liked you for some reason. Come on!" Louis would not take no for an answer and dragged Mike out to the dance floor. How had she missed the dance floor, too? The DJ changed from one dance tune to another as often as Mike changed partners. She must have danced with just about every man in the room before she got to Liam.

"I need a drink!" Mike headed over to the bar, dragging Liam behind her.

"Having fun?" Liam asked her, amused by her bright eyes, flushed face, and the slightly damp curls clinging to her forhead.

"I am. I don't usually dance this much, or drink this much." She answered, pulling deeply from the beer bottle in her hand.

"Slow down, then." Liam added as she drank some more. He saw Harry advancing on them, an half empty beer bottle in his hand as well. Great, Liam thought. I'm gonna have to babysit both of them tonight.

"Ello, Li!" Harry said as he elbowed his way up to the bar between Liam and Mike.

"Harry." Liam said sternly, eybrows drawn together in the middle.

"Mike...shall we dance?" Harry asked, drawing Mike's hand up to his lips, kissing the back.

"I think I'm about danced out, Harry. I think I'll go up to bed, now." Mike answered knowing she'd had too much to drink to be so close to Harry.

"Just one, a slow one?" Harry did his best puppy-dog eyes, and then puffed his bottom lip out.

"Alright, Styles. Just one." Mike answered. Harry giggled at Liam as led Mike out to the emptying dance floor. They slowly revolved around in a tight cirle, his hands clasped at the small of her back, her hands looped around his neck. They talked a little, were silent a little, laughed at each other's jokes a little. She rested her head on his shoulder a little, his cheek against her curls as they talked about nothing and everything. He smiled as he was breathing in the scent of her shampoo. It smelled nice, but not fruity like some shampoos. Ten slow songs and an empty ballroom later, they finally realized that the tables had all been cleared, the DJ was gone and half of the lights had been turned out. They were seriously the only people left....Harry's phone vibrated in his front pants pocket. They could both feel it....she thought it felt rather nice up against her crotchal area.

"Is that your phone, or are you just really happy to see me?" Mike asked laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah?" Harry answered his phone while laughing with Mike. He kept his arm around her, pulling her towards the DJ table, where he turned the CD off.

"Harry, it's 12:30. Take Mike to her room and go to bed." Paul patiently said.

"Go to bed with Mike. Got it...night Paul." Harry replied cheekily, both of them laughing again as he disconnected the call. Harry decided he could seriously get used to holding her like this, as they walked with his arm around her to the door, turned off the rest of the lights and started towards the elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator and the doors were closed Harry leaned down and kissed Mike sweetly on the lips. If his arm hadn't been around her, she seriously would have landed on her butt on the floor. So if a little peck on the lips feels like this, I wonder what a proper snog would feel like....then she laughed cause she used British words in her head.

"My kiss was funny?" Harry smiled loving to see her laugh.

"No, it was lovely....what I was thinking was funny....oh, Harry, I've had too much to drink tonight." She was giggling again. If anything he didn't think she'd had enough.

"Here's your room, Curly Sue, give me your card." Harry instructed as she leaned loosely on the wall, giggling cause he'd called her Curly Sue.

"K, Poo Balls." Mike giggled even more...nearly uncontrollably, now. She dug around in her little bitty clutch until she found her keycard then handed it to Harry. She slid down the wall and was giggling and waving at Louis who had stuck his head out of his door right across the hall. He put a finger to his lips to keep her quiet, and waved back. She giggled some more.

"Poo Balls? Great, you follow my twitter?"

"Your's, the other boys, and Savan's too. Will I get to meet him?" Mike asked, sounding suddenly more sober.

"Yes, babe. He'll be joining us in a few weeks. Let's get you to bed, now." Harry replied, picking Mike up and depositing her gently on her bed. He slipped her high heels off and thought about taking her lovely little black dress off so it wouldn't wrinkle, but was afraid if he saw too much skin he'd want to see more.

"Harry..." Mike called to him quietly right before he'd gotten to the door.

"Yes, babe." Harry answered, going back to sit beside her on the bed.

"I think I like you..." She smiled up at him, her eyes bright.

"Like me-like me, or just like me." He asked, brushing a curl behind her ear.

"Like you-like you....but don't tell Louis...K?" She looked absolutely adorable trying to focus her eyes....they were crossed.

"K...night Curly Sue." Harry replied, kissing her on the forehead. She wasn't going to remember this in the morning.

"Night...Poo Balls." More giggling as Harry closed her door quietly and went to his room.

Mike woke hours later to the ringing of the hotel phone. She fell out of bed trying to reach it. "Hello?"

"Ms. Ward, Mr. Higgins has requested that we give you a wake up call and a message. You need to be in the dining room by 7:30."

"OK, thanks." Mike answered, trying to read the clock. That's when she realized she hadn't taken her contacts out. Dammit.

She walked into the dining room at 7:32. Not bad for getting up at 7:00. She looked around the table at the group there. There weren't as many people as last night, but more than she thought she could handle this morning. She had a headache, her throat was sore, and her feet were killing her. Harry looked up as she came in and smiled. She was wearing very attractive dark framed glasses like that woman who ran for the US presidency...Sarah Palin...that's it. They looked great on Mike. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a pair of TOMS. She looked as good now as she had last night in a cocktail dress and heels. Mike took the closest open seat to her which happened to be between Harry and Louis. She was sure they had saved that seat for her. They were probably planning to torture her for drinking too much last night.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Mike!!" Niall practically screamed at her as she passed by him on her way around the table.

"Good morning, Niall, please don't yell..." She whispered.

"What's the matter, Mike?" Harry asked her quietly as she sat down.

"Too much last night." She answered as she looked at the menu.

"Drinking?" Liam asked from across the table. She looked like she felt like hell.

"And dancing...my feet are killing me." She glared sideways at Harry like it was all his fault.

"Good morning, Louis" She turned to look at the man seated on the other side of her. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, babe. Did you have fun last night, though?" Louis asked looking over her head at Harry. She was oblivious.

"Yeah, I did. You know, Louis, I woke up thinking that I needed to tell you something, but I can't remember what it is." Mike answered, confused.

"I'm sure you'll think of it, soon." Louis knew what it was, Harry had told him that Mike had said she liked him-liked him in the elevator.

"I hope so." Mike answered as the waitress was taking Harry's order and had moved on to her. She ordered, then sat back in her chair with her eyes closed. She listened to the conversations going on around her, trying to pick out one to follow, but her head hurt too bad to do that. Harry watched her, hoping she would remember what she'd wanted to tell Louis. Of course she was more than a little drunk last night. Maybe it would be better to hear how she felt when she was sober. They just left her alone while they waited for their food. When it arrived Harry lightly touched Mike's arm.

"Food's here, Curly Sue." He whispered in her ear. Hearing him call her by that nickname made her smile as she thought about last night. The food, ice cream, dancing, being kissed by Harry in the elevator, giggling on the floor in the hall, telling Harry she liked him-liked him. She sat up, opened her eyes and knew he'd told Louis already. They were both smiling at her.

"OH SHIT!!"


	7. Coaching

  
O.K. Mike, you can handle this in one of two ways....you can laugh it off as half drunk rambling, or you can freak out and make it worse. Mike's inner struggle lasted all of two seconds. She decided with this lot, laughing it off would be best. They were always laughing stuff off. Plus it would probably disappoint Harry and Louis both if she didn't make a big deal out of it. So she just smiled at both of them and began eating her BLT. Yes a BLT for breakfast...she needed grease to counteract her hangover. Some people starved a hangover, she fed them.

She glanced sideways at Harry and Louis and smiled. They were frowning.

"What's the matter, boys? Breakfast not to your liking?" Mike asked nonchalantly.

"Oh no, it's fine." Louis answered, looking at Harry over Mike's head. Louis thought she'd have freaked out. Harry's frown told him, he'd thought so, too.

The room got quiet while they were eating. A phenomenon that Mike thought would be impossible. She'd only been with them for a day, but it seemed like this bunch was never quiet. When they were all nearly finished, Paul stood up near one end of the table.

"Alrighty then, here's today's agenda. Mike, you've got the boys from 9:00 to noon. We'll meet back here for lunch at noon. When we're done we'll all pack up our necessities and head to the venue. The boys will have some time with Roger, and then Mike again if there's any time left before the Meet and Greet at 4:00. Dinner will be catered at the venue at 5:00. Sound check at 6:00. After the show, we're having an after party at a club a few blocks from the venue. Sorry to all the under 21s. We got you in the door, but you can't drink alcohol." Paul's final line was drowned out by boos.

"Hey, how were you guys drinking last night?" Mike asked Zayn who was sitting across from her.

"Management usually gets permission for us to drink at the hotels we stay at, as long as we don't give the alcohol to other minors, like fans and stuff, and that we keep it at the hotel. We can't go out and drink, though." Zayn answered.

"Nice. Hey Louis, Roger is a choreographer, right?" Mike asked as Louis was finishing off his coffee.

"Yeah, did you get to meet him last night?"

"I actually danced with him...he really made me feel like I had two left feet. I was just wondering why you guys need a choreographer...no offense." Mike wasn't trying to be rude.

"None taken. It may look like we're just 5 lads sauntering around a stage, but we actually have spots to hit at certain times. That's what Roger is for, he figures it all out and then beats it into our skulls by making us do it over and over and over and over..." Louis yelled the last part when he noticed Roger was listening and laughing at him.

"What do I always tell ya, Louis?" Roger asked in a wonderful Scottish accent.

"Practice makes perfect...now do it again ya crazy bastards!!" Louis yelled in a pretty bad Scottish accent. Who knew the Scots could dance...Mike looked at her watch. It was only 8:30 and it didn't look like anyone was in a hurry to go anywhere, so Mike ordered some hot tea (with lemon and honey) and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Again she listened to all the conversations but this time just concentrated on Harry's voice. She decided that he could sound sexy reading the phone book. His voice all deep and slow...she was starting to nod off until Harry whispered in her ear.

"Tea's here, love."

Mike sat up, smiled at him, and tried to clear the cobwebs from her tired brain. This was going to be a long day. It sounded like there would be no time for a nap.

"How long is the meet and greet, again?" Mike asked Harry as she sipped her tea.

"An hour or so, why?" Harry asked her with a smile. He decided that she was really getting comfortable with him. They would have to drink and dance more often. Tonight at the club...she was legal, she'd be drinking...there would be dancing....hmmmm

"I could really use a nap." Mike answered yawning.

"Don't fall asleep on us, Coach!" Niall yelled from down the table.

"Coach...you did not just call me Coach, did you?"

"Why no Coach, I didn't..." Niall said getting up and heading for the door.

"Mike, if you want I'll take you down to the conference room. They've moved a piano in there for you to use." Paul was saying as he put his hands on the back of Mike's chair to pull it out for her. That was one thing she loved about the British men she'd met so far. They all had impeccable manners.

"OK, thanks Paul." Mike answered as she stood up and grabbed her tea. She motioned for a waitress and asked if she could take it with her.

"If you want I'll bring a pot down to the room where you'll be in about 10 minutes?" The waitress replied.

"That's great. Thanks" Mike looked at her watch again 8:50.

"Don't worry Mike. The boys will be there on time." Paul commented thinking she was worried about time. They walked down the hall and went through a door across the hall from the ballroom. It was a fairly good sized conference room. The table and chairs were pushed to the side and a fairly old spinet piano sat in the middle of the room. She walked over and began to hit notes. A sour look appeared on her face

"I hate to be ungrateful, Paul, but this piano is out of tune. I'll just run upstairs and get my keyboard."

"Whatever you think is best." Paul replied and they walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator.

Paul went over to talk to the desk clerk while Mike waited for the elevator.

"Where ya goin' Michaela, the conference room is down here..." Zayn said as he, Louis and Liam got out of the elevator.

"I'm going to get my keyboard. I'll be right back down." Mike answered as she passed them to get on. Niall was waiting for the elevator as she was getting off of it on their floor.

"I know, wrong way...I'll be down in a minute." Mike said before Niall could even open his mouth.

Mike pulled her key card out of her pocket and was opening her door when Harry stepped out of his room and closed his door.

"You need help?" Harry asked from her door as she struggled a little to fold the legs on her keyboard.

"Yes, please." She answered, again smiling at him...she'd been smiling at him all morning. He was thrilled, she was confused. Maybe it was because they weren't try to aggravate each other.

"Thanks, Harry." She said as she slid the case closed and Harry picked it up to carry it for her.

"You're welcome. It is pretty heavy" He replied.

"No, not about that, well besides that...I mean thanks for not trying to piss me off." Mike said as they walked down the hall and waited for the elevator.

"And thank you, then, for the same." Harry replied as they stepped onto the elevator and pressed the Lobby button. This time Mike leaned close, stood on her tip-toes and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips. He didn't have time to react as the elevator doors opened and Mike just started walking. He picked up her case and followed about 4 feet behind admiring how her legs made an ass of themselves. She didn't even look back, just turned the corner and went into the conference room. The other boys were waiting for her.

"Over here, Harry." Mike said, motioning him over by the piano. She set up the keyboard and pulled the piano bench over.

"What I would like to do for the first half hour is to have you guys sing certain songs from the usual setlist. Then I'll work one on one with each of you for half an hour each." She had them do a series of warm-up exercises that she had done with her students. Just as they were getting done the waitress knocked on the door. Louis opened the door and she brought in a pot of tea with 6 cups on a tray and set it on the table. Mike noticed there was the usual cream and sugar, but also lemon wedges and honey.

"Thank you so much." Mike said to her as she was leaving.

"OK, Liam start One Thing. I'll catch up." Mike said, then went over to pour herself some tea. Liam hit a note on the keyboard and started singing. Harry was singing 'kryptonite' when she started playing along on the keyboard.

"Very nice. Right on pitch." Mike remarked as they continued the song. They sang a few more songs. Always the same routine, she would give them the first note, and then wait a while to start playing.

"Now Use Somebody." She started the short introduction, and played the entire score. After Harry's first few words, she closed her eyes and stayed that way for the whole song, swaying back and forth, playing the score and singing along. When it was over she sighed heavily and smiled before opening her eyes. They were all staring at her.

"Sorry, I guess I just zoned out a little there, huh?" Mike asked looking at her watch. She continued, "I just really love how you guys sing that song. Much better than the original."

"Thanks." Liam was glad she liked it.

"Alright then. It's almost 9:30." She looked at them, trying to decide who to work with first.

"Let's go with age, oldest first. So Louis until 10:00, wait, don't tell me...Zayn at 10:00, ummm Liam at 10:30, Niall at 11:00, Harry at 11:30." She seemed pretty proud of herself for remembering their birth order.

"How did you know?" Zayn asked.

"I bought your books. Ya know, Dare to Dream has your birthdays in it." Mike answered, then felt the need to justify..."After Simon called me I wanted to know who I was dealing with. What??" They were all giving her looks like they didn't believe her.

"Really! My sister is the only fangirl in my family." Mike said as four of them started to walk out of the room, saying "Sure Mike."; "Whatever makes you feel better."; "Yeah, right."

"No, really, O.K., then see you guys, later." Mike said as they just kept walking, closing the door behind them. She went to pour herself another cup of tea while Louis sat on the bench and waited for her.

"So, what happened last night after Harry carried you into your room?" Louis did not beat around the bush.

"Well Louis, not that it's any of your business, but nothing really." Mike answered sitting down beside him on the bench.

"Come on, Harry in a room with a half drunk beautiful woman, and nothing happened?"

"He took my shoe off...." Mike began.

"And then...." Louis continued.

"He took my other shoe off...." Mike knew where he was going.

"And then...." Louis said a little louder.

"He covered me up with the sheet...."

"And then...." He was getting really loud now.

"No And then...." Mike said, laughing at the look on Louis' face.

"And then...." Yeah, you guessed it, he was yelling.

"NO AND THEN!!!" Two can play this game...

"I love that movie." Louis said. "We have it on DVD and watch it when we get really drunk.

"I can't wait to watch that spectacle, you guys watching Dude, Where's My Car when you're drunk." Mike laughed just thinking about it.

"But, really...Harry didn't try anything last night?"

"No, Louis. I'm guessing it's because I was drunk??" Mike suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was it. Harry wouldn't want to take advantage of you. I think he has genuine feelings for you." Louis added. He noticed she smiled and looked away, he cheeks slightly pink.

"And if he didn't feel something for me he would have had his way with me?" Mike asked curiously, not sure how she felt about hearing from Louis that he cared about her.

"He has an occassional one night stand, ya know, if he's between girlfriends." Louis added.

"Wow, Louis, that kinda makes Harry sound like some sort of... wait, that just makes him sound like an 18 year old popstar who has life by the ass. I guess I don't blame him." Mike concluded.

"That's very generous of you." Louis joked.

"Seriously though, Louis, what am I supposed to do, now?"

"Try him out and see how you like him." Louis said with a smile.

"He's not a car, Louis...What about working with him? How can I date him and be his vocal coach at the same time? Won't that be weird?" Mike asked.

"Babe, you're already doing it. Listen, you two had some fun together last night, and then at breakfast I could tell there's chemistry there, ya know. And then we just spent half an hour with you. Did you not notice that Harry wasn't acting all weird and awkward just now?" Louis smiled at her.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want to let this thing, whatever it is interfere with Harry's career, or mine, or even the future of One Direction. I don't want to be a Yoko Ono."

"Bite your tongue, girl, you are 100 times more beautiful than Yoko Ono!"

"Well, thanks Louis, I'll think about it." Mike blushed, she never really considered herself beautiful. She and Louis worked on a few things that she had noticed about his singing until his half hour was over. She spent the next hour and a half with the other boys, working on a variety of things from pitch issues, to transitions, to breathing exercises until it was Harry's turn. He walked in the room with 2 bottles of water and handed one to Mike.

"You read my mind." Mike thanked him for the water.

"Nah, Liam told me to bring it down. He said your tea was cold and you hadn't gotten any fresh." Harry replied sitting down on the bench with her. She suddenly got nervous and got up, pacing and drinking water until she calmed down. OK girl, pull it all back together and chill out. He watched her and smiled, he figured she felt like he did, kinda nervous. She sat down and they began talking about what issues she felt he had, and he took her constructive criticism well.

"OK, let's work on breathing. I noticed that there was an improvement in your performances on the X-Factor after you did that video with Savan. You know, the laying on your back, thing. I would like you to try that again." Mike said as they got up and walked to the center of the room. Harry laid down on his back and smiled up at Mike, patting the floor beside him.

"You know, that only worked because Savan laid on the floor with me." Harry smiled cheekily, his dimples appearing. This was exactly the kind of thing she wanted to avoid...but the floor did actually look tempting, she was still very tired.

"OK, but don't tell the others..K?"

"K.." Harry answered as Mike laid down on her back beside him.

"Alright, sing your parts of More Than This." Mike said as she looked over at him. He started singing and she was mesmerized by his voice, again...it seemed to happen everytime she heard him. She closed her eyes...Harry finished his parts and noticed that Mike hadn't opened her eyes to tell him what to sing next. He looked at his watch, it was 11:48. They had 12 more minutes, so he started singing Moments. He reached over to her hand that was laying in between them and held it. When she didn't move he stopped singing and closed his eyes. Maybe a little power nap couldn't hurt.

Ten minutes later, Louis and the others opened the door and a collective, almost girly, AWWWW could be heard down the hall. There was Harry and Mike, laying on their backs, mouths open, Harry snoring, Mike drooling out one side of her mouth, Mike's hand cradled in both of Harry's resting on his chest. It was too adorable.

"Paul, they're napping." Niall said as Paul walked towards them.

"Well, for God's sake, wake them up." Paul said, shaking his head and looking in the room, growling "That's so cute, it's stupid."


	8. Fighting

  
"...no really, I'm sorry, Paul. I had Harry lie down on his back for a vocal exercise, and well, I'm just really tired this morning, and well, the floor just looked really good, and you know I'm just really tired, and Harry was singing and I was just so tired....." Mike was talking the entire way to the dining room. She finally shut up when she could hear giggles behind her.

"The Coach is word vomitin'!!" Mike turned and glared at Niall, the giggling stopped for a second before the out and out laughing started. Even Mike herself started laughing. Well, she thought if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"It's ok Mike, I understand....Harry's put me to sleep with his stories, before...." Paul replied, smiling at Harry.

"Very funny, Paul." Harry said as they entered the dining room and got seated for lunch. Harry pulled out a chair for Mike and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't think I would go to sleep. I'd taken a nap while the others were working with you." Harry whispered to her. He seemed genuinely sorry.

"It's not your fault, Harry. The only thing I wonder about is how my hand got on your chest...." Mike replied, quietly. She didn't mind, she just hated that the others had seen it.

"That would be the cuddle fairies...." Harry answered seriously. He really had a beautiful accent, Mike thought, and the way he'd said "cuddle" made her heart skip a beat.

"Cuddle fairies?"

"You've not heard of the cuddle fairies? That's a shame. You see, they search for situations where they can turn an innocent thing into a cuddle. A hand hold here, and little kiss there...." He winked at her like she was just let in on a matter of national security.

"Sure, Harry." Mike couldn't help but smile at him when his dimples were as deep as they were. She noticed they got like canyons when he was whipping some shit on her. That was valuable knowledge right there.

The rest of lunch passed without incident, but the ride to the venue was sketchy. Mike again sat between Louis and Harry and found herself being awakened by Louis, her hand in Harry's yet again. She was snuggled up against Harry's side his arm around her.

"Babe, wake up, we're here." Louis gently shook her shoulder. He was amazed that she had fallen asleep during the 15 minute ride to the venue. Mike woke up, looked at her hand in Harry's and then looked up into his innocent face. He shrugged and gave her a very Louis-like boobear smile.

"Stop that, Harry." Mike hissed at him and then exited the van quickly, following Zayn's back across an underground parking lot. Harry and Louis were right behind her, giggling. My God, they were such children sometimes.

An hour later, Mike was sitting in the middle of the seats, center stage, halfway back. They were going through a few of their songs, Roger making sure they had their marks, the boys making sure they could act up as much as possible.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Mike looked down the row of seats to see a very tall young man standing in the aisle yelling at her.

"I'm with the band..." Mike answered looking back to the stage.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." He remarked walking towards her seat.

"No really, I'm their vocal coach."

"You don't look like nothin' but a teenage fangirl to me. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her to her feet. This was the exact moment the men on the stage noticed there was something going on in the seats. Paul started up the aisle, but stopped halfway up when he realized Mike could handle herself.

"Do you recognize these credentials?" Mike asked the man while she held up the badge on the lanyard hanging around her neck and practically shoved it in his eye. Harry smiled at her spunkiness. Here she was barely over 5 feet tall all up in this guys face, she'd practically had to jump to reach his face.

"Uhh, well."

"Yeah, I thought so....I'm probably authorized to go places in this building you've never even heard of, so I suggest you back your happy ass outta my face before I call MY SECURITY!!" Mike was yelling, but as soon as he walked quietly out of her row and headed up the aisle she sat down again. She smiled sweetly at Paul when he sat down beside her.

"Hi Paul. What's up?" She sounded calm, but Paul saw the signs of stress in her face.

"You ok?" Paul asked, quietly watching her.

"I'm fine, Paul, thanks for asking. Really, I'm fine. I just dislike it when people don't take me seriously." Mike answered, then patted Paul's arm on the armrest between them.

"OK. Maybe you should come sit down in front."

"No thanks, I wanna be able to hear them from where the fans hear them." Mike answered as Paul got up and went back to the stage. Roger had moved on and they were practicing Stand Up. This one actually had some rudimentary dance moves. Mike jumped when Fred, the boys tour bus driver sat beside her.

"Hey Mike." Fred said, then adjusted a large black trash bag on the floor beside him.

"Hey Fred, what's in the bag?" Mike asked.

"Well, funny you should ask. I'm delivering these arms to the boys." Fred whispered conspiratorially, opening the bag for Mike to see.

"Nerf guns?"

"SHHH! I can tell you're getting on well with my boys, so I thought you might enjoy a little nerf battle." Fred said.

"And when is said nerf battle?" Mike asked, very interested.

"Roger will call a 5 minute break soon. When it's over the boys will strike Roger, Paul and anyone else they see." Fred replied with a smile. Mike looked into the bag.

"Why have you got so many guns?"

"Well, our five boys, the four boys in the band usually get involved, and after the first volley, I'll arm Paul and Roger, too. If you hadn't noticed, just about everyone on this tour lacks a certain amount of maturity." Fred said, winking at Mike.

"NO, I hadn't noticed. What you got for me?" Mike asked.

"I have just the thing, not too small, but yet still concealable...." Fred pulled out a 6 dart nerf pistol, and a handful of extra darts.

"Perfect. Thanks Fred."

"I just didn't want you to be caught defenseless." Fred wasn't sure she would attack, but he didn't want her to be massacred.

Mike watched as Fred walked around the stage and went up the steps. After they were done with Stand Up, Roger called the expected break. Mike watched as the boys went over to the edge of the stage to get some water and just stand around. One by one they disappeared out of sight and returned with their back to Paul and Roger who were standing one on the stage, one in the pit at center stage. Mike nonchalantly walked down the side aisle, hiding the gun in her open briefcase, and took a seat in the second row, right behind where Paul was standing.

"Alright then boys, let's do Mome...." Roger never even finished the word. The boys just started firing on them as fast as they could. Paul turned around to try to escape up the aisle, but was gunned down by Mike who popped up and nailed him in the chest with three darts.

"FRED!!" Paul yelled, then caught the huge gun with a fifty dart magazine that Fred was throwing to him from behind Mike. He cocked the gun and with an evil grin totally unloaded the entire thing in Mike's direction.

"I'm hit, boys....save yourselves!!!" Mike yelled and crumpled dramatically to the floor. Harry had been laughing hysterically, until Mike went down. He watched as Paul approached her, squatting down between the seats.

"Boys.....!!" Paul yelled to stop the shooting. Harry and Liam jumped off the stage and ran around the end of the seats and started into the row. They could see Paul's back as he leaned over Mike on the floor.

"Mike? You OK?" Harry asked, trying to see around Paul's huge back.

"SUCKER!!!" Mike yelled as Paul turned and he and Mike unloaded both guns on Harry and Liam. Mike was practically peeing in her pants laughing as she fired and then reloaded, hiding behing Paul and just popping out when she fired. They hadn't counted on the others, though. So when the boys on the stage were done reloading they jumped down and began firing on Mike and Paul. Louis went around the other side of the stage and into the row behind Mike, firing the whole time. Harry had jumped over the seat and was doubling back by Louis, firing at Mike's hair. The darts were sticking in her curls....Harry was amused.

"What's going on here!?!?!" It was Jessica, the Columbia Records rep that was travelling with them. She was a stern woman in her early 40's who Mike had talked to briefly over dinner the night before. She didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor. She'd come out onto the stage from behind.

"Just having a bit of fun, Jess." Paul replied, still laughing. Jessica looked at the crowd before her. What a bunch of children. Harry was pulling darts out of Mike's curls, both of them laughing, and reloading behind Paul. Nial and Zayn were sneaking between some seats halfway back trying to get over to Roger. Louis was collecting as many darts as he could and shoving them in his pants.

"Well, you have less than an hour until the Meet and Greet. I suggest you get back to work." Jessica frowned and started to walk backstage. Paul yelled "NOW!!" and about 75 yellow styrofoam darts with purple tips pelted Jessica's back from everyone that was armed, Paul and Roger included. She just kept walking, and shaking her head, mumbling about immature Englishmen until she was gone.

"Well done lads, oh and lady!!" Paul

"That was fun!!" Harry said, looking down at Mike's laughing face.

"Yes it was. Wait!!" Mike stopped smiling and got a faroff look in her eye for a second. She continued, "Paul is there a room with a piano anywhere?" Mike asked, she looked anxious, leaning around Harry.

"The lounge has one. Why?" Paul asked.

"Something just came to me. Gotta go, Harry. Lead the way, Paul." Mike said as she climbed over the seat and followed Paul out of a side door.

"Did you want to work with the boys, now, Mike?" Roger asked from the stage.

"Not right now, Roger." Mike answered as she and Paul left through the door.

"I'm done with ya, boys. Shall we go see what the big piano emergency is?" Roger suggested as they followed Mike and Paul down the hall into the lounge where they would congregate later after getting ready for the show.

Mike was digging in her briefcase. She pulled out her binder of unfinished songs and a pencil and sat down on the bench. She hit a few keys and was relatively satisfied with the condition of the piano.

"What's that all about?" Paul asked Zayn, from where he and Roger where standing by the door.

"That's Mike's book of unfinished songs. She keeps them with her, and I guess she came up with an idea while we were nerf fighting." Zayn answered.

Mike was flipping through the pages until she suddenly smiled. She didn't notice that the others were all standing around staring at her. She pulled a few sheets of paper out of the binder, closed it, and put it back in her briefcase. She started playing. It was an edgy kind of tune. It reminded Liam of early Kelly Clarkson. She started singing quietly and as she sang she was stopping every few notes and jotting things down, sometimes words, sometimes drawing notes. She skipped over to the back of the second page and did some more writing. Finally after about 15 minutes of what seemed like randomness she looked up. She got up from the bench and went over to a table that had some snacks on it.  
s

"Looking for something?" Louis asked her as he grabbed some bottles of water out of an ice filled cooler. He handed her one bottle as she found a small bowl of M&Ms.

"I could use a Mountain Dew." She answered, then looked around. "Oh, um, do you want to hear it?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Of course." Louis answered bringing the bowl of M&Ms over to the piano. Niall had stepped out of the room for a second but came back in right away.

"Wait for me, Coach." Niall yelled, as he went back to the door and stood halfway out into the hall. A few seconds later he walked over to Mike with a 20 oz. bottle of Mountain Dew.

"God Bless you, Niall!" Mike smiled and took a huge swig of the soda.

She began playing again, this time singing loudly. It was a song about a girl whose boyfriend was in love with the idea of having a girlfriend, not necessarily in love with his girlfriend. When she finished she didn't look at all happy.

"What do you guys think?" Mike asked. She looked at her watch, they only had half an hour until the Meet and Greet. She looked around at the the 5 men at the piano. None of them said anything.

"There is something wrong with it, I just can't put my finger on it. It feels like a good song, but not right, somehow." Mike waited.

"I think you're using the minor chords too much. It gives it a depressing sound, she's not depressed, but she's not really pissed either, just...um." Liam started but couldn't think of the right word.

"Disappointed." Harry finished for him.

"Yes!" Mike smiled at Harry and pulled Liam over to the bench. "Here, mark where you want the changes." She handed Liam a pencil and they started to work on the music. Harry and Louis were discussing something at the snack table a few minutes later, when Mike came over to get some potato chips.

"What would you change?" Mike asked them, taking a plate, putting some chips on it, then picking up the whole bowl and putting the plate down in it's place.

"Well...." Harry started, but just looked at her sheepishly.

"Harry, this is another reason why I'm here. To help you guys write music....remember? If you have an idea and you don't share it, then we'll never know how good this song could be." Mike smiled at him, kissed his cheek, and Louis', and took her huge bowl of chips back to the piano.

Fifteen minutes later, after all five boys gave Mike their take on the song, it was complete. All changes were made, and Mike finally felt that it was right. She played the music and they all sang with her.

"Now that's a great song." Jessica commented. Paul had called Jessica down while they were making their changes. Mike hadn't even realized she'd come in the room.

Mike took a pencil and added all five of their names at the top next to her's. She smiled at them and added, "That my boys, is our first song, together."


	9. Snogging

  
Mike sat in a chair against the wall watching as one small group of fans after another were led in by Paul to meet their idols. One particular group had become a bit of a problem. A mom was being a little handsy.....

"Thank you, ma'am, you're going to have to move on, now." Paul was being very nice to the woman, but he was starting to get aggravated. Mike looked at Harry, who was being squished against the woman's ample mammaries, her arms around his back. He was smiling, but not from pleasure, from awkwardness. Mike had seen the awkward smile before, and while it was as adorable as all his other smiles, she could only take it in small doses. Mike got up from her chair and advanced on the woman, whose daughter was trying to drag her away by yanking on one of her arms.

"Ma'am, may I interrupt?" Mike said to the woman as she touched her daughter's arm. The girl looked down at Mike with a look that seemed to say 'have at it, I'm done.' Mike smiled up at the teen girl, these were both big women. Harry wasn't shocked to see Mike step in, she had been very forceful with that security guard who was harassing her earlier, but he was shocked at her surprisingly accurate British accent.

"I'm conducting a study for the University of London Psychology department. May I have a few minutes of your time to speak to you on the effects of fanatic obsessions on today's youth?" Mike delivered the line flawlessly. Maybe she'd been a British researcher in a past life, Liam thought as he stifled a laugh.

"Why sure. Bye boys!" The woman grabbed Mike by the arm and was walking out of the door when the boys heard Mike start some sort of spiel about consumer spending, internet usage and time wasted.

"Clever girl, that one." Paul said as he brought in the next group to meet them.

"She is quick on her feet." Niall commented as he squatted down to talk to a little girl.

Twenty minutes later Harry got a text from Mike.

 

to:HS sex god  
from:Mike Ward  
Send Paul...she wont let me go...in the front lobby

to:Mike Ward  
from:HS sex god  
On his way...be careful out there

When Paul got to Mike she was standing against a wall writing furiously on a pad of paper, nodding her head up and down. The woman was ranting and raving, her daughter again trying to get her attention.

"There you are, Mike!!! You're needed backstage. Thank you ma'am, you've been very helpful." Paul extricated Mike off of the wall and practically carried her away.

"Thank you so much, Paul. I was getting ready to plunge this pencil into my own temple just to get away from her. My plan backfired a little I think." She almost had to run to keep up with him. There was that security guard again, Mike thought as she noticed the tall young guard that had caused trouble earlier. She'd seen him at least 3 times while that crazy woman had her pinned to the wall. He'd been just walking around, and had glanced at her whenever he'd passed her. She wondered what was up his ass....

By the time they'd gotten to the room where their dinner was set up almost everyone was already in the line for the buffet table. Everyone but Harry who was sitting at a table messing with his phone. He looked up and smiled when he heard Mike's voice as she thanked Paul for saving her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He looked so happy to see her...it made her heart beat faster. Really....all he did was smile at her and she was all floopy. She walked right up to him as he stood up, leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving. M&Ms and chips don't last long." She answered.

They went through the line together. Sometimes Harry's hand would touch her's, or his arm would brush up against her breast as he helped her make her plate. Each time, her breath would catch in her throat, or she'd feel butterflies. Was she 13 again?? He would smile each time he brushed up against her, not only because it felt good, but he could tell he was getting to her. By the time they were done she was starting to feel very jumpy, and had ended up getting nearly as much food on her plate as Harry had on his. Louis had a little chuckle about that as they sat down, again with Mike in between Harry and Louis.

"What are you laughing about, Louis?" Mike asked him.

"Nothing, just that for a small woman, you have a very healthy appetite." Louis observed.

Harry leaned close to Mike and whispered huskily in her ear. "I hope your appetite is healthy for other things besides food..." This caused Mike to snort, then cough as a piece of lettuce from her salad went down the wrong pipe. Even with all that going on she could feel tingling in spots she'd thought were dead since she'd broken up with her boyfriend the year before.

"Way to go, Harry, you're killin' her!!" Niall said as he walked up behind Mike and pulled her arms up over her head and shook them vigorously.

"No you stupid git....try this." Zayn said pushing Niall out of the way and starting the Heimlich Maneuver.

"Both of you can go away, please!! I'm not choking, just coughing!! JESUS!!" Mike was gonna end up with bruises from this day. After a few minutes everyone calmed down. She leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "Enough, please, I'm trying to eat." He chuckled, but behaved himself for at least a little while.

"So Mike, when did you pick up such a good English accent." Paul asked from farther down the table.

"I spent a semester in college in London at the Royal Academy of Music. Every Friday night I'd be the designated crawler." Mike replied.

"Designated crawler?" Liam asked, puzzled.

"On our pub crawls. I don't like to be drunk, so I'd have one pint and watch out for the others. You know, make sure no one tried anything, and make sure everyone got home in one piece. While they were working on their pints, I'd work on my accents."

"You have more than one, then?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I think I have 6 or so." Mike answered.

"And why is it that you don't like to be drunk?" Zayn asked, remembering that he had seen her drink two beers the night before and hadn't been too sure on her feet.

"I like to be in control of myself at all times." Mike answered. Harry leaned over, whispering in her ear again..."What a shame, I can think of several ways to make you lose control that I know you would find very enjoyable." Mike leapt up with a gasp and went over to the food table just to get away from him. She could feel the heat from her knickers rise all the way up to her face. She was going to go insane if he could get to her this badly on day 2 when they had the rest of the tour to go. What??....she could not let him get to her. She was his vocal coach, right?....they had to maintain a professional relationship, right?....WELL...RIGHT!?!

As she was waging her internal battle, Lou Teasdale walked up to her.

"Hello, Mike, how ya doin'?" Lou said, wondering what Mike was babbling to herself about.

"Just fine, Lou, and you?" Mike asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed when they got stuck in her hair.

"A little knotted up are ya?" Lou asked. Mike laughed, she was knotted up in more way than one.

"You could say that. Wait, have you got some time before you have to get the boys ready?" Mike asked her.

"Sure, I'm not too busy during sound check, why?"

"For one thing I could use some help with this mop on my head, and for another, I've had enough testosterone for today." Mike said looking over her shoulder at Harry, in time to see he and Zayn throwing rolls down the table at one another.

"I hear ya on that one. They can be a handful sometimes. As soon as dinner's over I'll have time to fix you up." Lou replied.

"Thanks, Lou. I guess I'll head back over to the circus now." Mike grabbed a couple of pieces of cake off of the dessert table and headed back towards Harry.

"Here..." Mike said and set the plates of cake in front of Harry and Louis. They thanked her and dug in.

"You're not having any?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm totally full." Mike answered, watching as Harry finished his cake and was already reaching over her to steal Louis' while he wasn't looking.

"Touch it and I'll chop your nuts off after the show, Haz." Louis said over his shoulder not even looking at Harry.

"Fair 'nuff." Harry replied and settled back into his seat. He looked over at Mike and she was shaking her head and smiling.

"I had to try didn't I?" Harry asked defensively.

"Of course you did." Mike replied and squeezed his hand that was resting on his leg. She wasn't quick enough to get away, though, as he turned his hand over and grabbed hers, intertwining their fingers. She tensed up for a second then relaxed as his thumb massaged little circles on her hand. She watched this for a second, marveling again at how large his hands were, they were even bigger in person than on the internet. She squirmed a little in her seat as she imagined having those hands on her....

"Alright lads, time for sound check. Let's get moving." Paul announced.

"Coming with, Mike?" Louis asked, noticing their hands on Harry's leg and smiling over it.

"No, actually I'm going to pay a visit to Lou. See you in the lounge later." Mike answered, then squeezed Harry's hand and kissed his cheek as she got up and walked over to where Lou was waiting.

"Alright then. See you later." Harry said. He and Louis headed out behind Liam. Harry wasn't sure if Mike hanging out with Lou was such a good idea. He and Lou were very close, he told her everything. Of course, Lou loved him to death so maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"So what have you got in mind for your hair?" Lou asked as Mike sat down and they looked in the mirror together.

"I'm not sure, but I'm kind of tired of the ringlets. I mean, it's easy to take care of, I just wash it, squeeze the water out and it dries like this, but it's kind of babyish, isn't it?" Mike asked as Lou brushed out her tangles. Lou started laughing though, when she pulled a nerf dart out of her mess of curls.

"Oh my God! Harry's responsible for this isn't he?" Lou asked, handing the dart to Mike and continuing.

"Yeah, we had a huge nerf war earlier, he nailed me about 20 times in the head."

"How are you and Harry, by the way?"

"What? I didn't know there was a me and Harry." Mike answered and moved over to the sink where Lou had directed her.

"Sure there is. Dancing for hours last night, you were in your own little world, ya know. And just earlier, I saw you holding hands, and you kissed him on the cheek when you got up."

"Yeah, but I've kissed Louis on the cheek, too." Mike replied defensively.

"Yes, but hasn't everyone?"

"True. I don't know, Lou. Harry is, well, Harry. OK, yeah, he makes my head spin, Lou. Everytime I'm around him I can't think straight. He says and does things that really make me crazy. You found me at the food table earlier because if he'd whispered one more suggestive thing in my ear with that voice of his, I was gonna throw him up on the table and do him right there in front of everyone." Mike said all that in one breath. It was impressive even to herself.

"Now that would have been a sight!" Lou laughed.

"Yeah, not a good way to start my employment with Simon Cowell. 'I'm sorry, Mike, but shagging a boyband member in front of the entire support staff is not acceptable. You'll have to go'" Lou laughed at Mike's impersonation of Simon. It was pretty damn close to reality.

"Jokes aside Lou, what am I gonna do?" Mike was serious.

"Run with it, girl."

"Besides the 'being a professional' and having to work with him, I think Harry's just too young for me." Mike relaxed and enjoyed the scalp massage Lou was giving her. Maybe she should make this a daily thing.

"He's 18 and you're what, 20?"

"22."

"Ok, whatever. He is actually very mature for his age. I know you've seen a lot of immaturity from him, but if you were to take the time to get to know him, he's really very deep."

"I just don't want to get too close to him. I don't want to be his summer fling."

Now we are getting into the real deal, Lou thought as they made their way back over to the chair. She blow dried Mike's hair with a large round brush and formed it into large waves instead of little curls. It only took a few minutes. Lou rushed so they could get back to their conversation. Mike smiled approvingly at her hair as Lou hairsprayed it and they moved over to the couch.

"So you'd want something more with Harry?" Lou asked getting back to the good stuff.

"I'm not sure. Obviously my body wants whatever I can get from him, it's been a while since I've had a boyfriend so I'm a little frustrated, and he is gorgeous. My mind says I work for him, stay away. My heart doesn't want to hurt him, or get hurt by him." Mike had a three way battle going on and she was very confused.

"If it was me, I'd take the time to get to know him better, see if it's just a crush, and go from there. It's a win-win situation." Lou was trying to help. By the smile on Mike's face Lou could tell she was considering doing just that.

Meanwhile the boys had finished sound check and were getting dressed with the help of Caroline, their wardrobe stylist.

"So Haz, what's going on with you and Mike?" Zayn asked.

"Why?" Harry asked as he pulled his trousers up, looking sideways at Zayn across the room.

"Calm down Harry, I'm not interested in her. I was just wondering. You two seem to be getting pretty cozy." Zayn replied walking up to him and sitting down on the bench next to where Harry was slipping on his shoes.

"Sorry, mate. I guess I'm just not sure what to do about her." Harry replied as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What is there not to be sure about? She's beautiful, talented, intelligent, funny, fit....seriously...wait, can I have a go at her?" Niall asked with a smile. They all knew he was kidding. They had all finished dressing, so they made the trip next door to see Lou to have their hair and makeup done. They all said hello to Lou and Harry continued where he had left off.

"Well, it's like this...I felt something for her in March, but decided to wait and see how I felt when she joined us. Maybe it was infatuation, or gas or something."

"And, so how did you feel when you saw her again?" Liam asked.

"It hadn't really changed. I've been so confused, I guess that's why I've been a bit of an ass to Mike. Either way someone might end up getting hurt." Harry answered as Lou trimmed some split ends and smiled at him in the mirror.

"Lou, spill it. What do you know?" Harry said, catching the smile.

"Well, love, she's definitely interested in you. She's feeling much the same as you are dear. Part of her wants to, what did she say, throw you up on the table and do you in front of everyone." The boys enjoyed that bit of information...Niall and Zayn even started out the door to find her.

"Get back in here you tossers!" Harry told them, laughing.

"But then another part of her worries that dating you would make it hard to work with you. Plus she's afraid you will each want something different than the other and someone will get hurt." Lou watched as Harry processed all of that.

"Yeah, like what if she wants a fling for the summer and you want more." Louis suggested, pushing Harry out of the chair and sitting down.

"That's the thing though, Louis, she doesn't want a summer fling. I think that's what she worries about, that she wants more, but Harry doesn't." Lou could tell Harry was getting even more confused.

"The best thing to do Harry, is just talk to her. Now that you seem to be getting along you should just tell her you're interested in her and just see where it goes. As long as you two can work when it's time to work, I don't see why you can't play when it's time to play." Liam was as always the sensible one of the five. Harry smiled and hugged Liam.

"Brilliant!"

The opening act had just started playing and the boys were all congregated in the lounge. Most of them were messing about like usual. Harry was sitting against the wall watching Mike playing the piano. He liked what Lou had done with her hair, and had told her as soon as they'd gotten back. She looked up at him and for the first time saw a serious expression on his face. He was frowning and looked really worried.

"What's the matter, Harry." Mike asked as she went over and sat down next to him.

"Nothing, just...ummm...nerves I guess." Harry answered. Mike had remembered reading or hearing something about Harry's stage fright. She would have figured that it had become better with experience, but maybe not. She smiled and took one of his hands in hers.

"I might be able to help you. I had these two girls in one of my choirs. They would get physically ill before concerts. So I assigned a couple of the more obnoxious boys to help me with a stage fright technique known as distraction." Mike started to explain, but Harry had a better idea. He pulled her up and went to the door, opening it. He looked both ways to make sure no one was coming and dragged Mike with him into the hall, closing the door behind him. She backed up against the wall, wondering what he had in mind. He rested one of his hands on the wall by Mike's right ear, and leaned in close.

"You're the only distraction I need." He whispered into her left ear as he cupped her face with his other hand, his fingers playing with the hair at the back of her neck. He leaned ever closer until his lips brushed hers softly. Mike watched his eyes close as his lips brushed hers...she went weak in the knees as his lips left hers, she felt the separation and opened her eyes. Her gaze went from his lips up to his eyes which were bright with promise. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I need you, too." Her voice came out all breathy with desire. Harry's heart swelled and he couldn't stop the tiny laugh of relief that came out. They stared at each other for a few seconds until they couldn't be apart any longer. They kissed, gently, with very little urgency. Just little feather kisses of the unknown, until Mike sighed, her open mouth begging for more. Harry's tongue gingerly leapt out and lightly licked Mike's bottom lip. She moaned quietly and deepened the kiss, boldly exploring his mouth with her tongue. Harry put his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. Mike felt her bones turn to jelly, so she grabbed onto the lapels of his blazer and pressed herself against his chest. Harry continued to kiss her until they were both breathless and totally distracted. Neither of them seemed to notice the person down the hall taking pictures with their phone.


	10. Enjoying

  
Mike and Harry broke apart and breathlessly stared into each other's eyes. Mike's mind was going a million miles an hour...this was a mistake...no it wasn't, it was lovely...what if it's just a crush...shut up and kiss him again...

Harry's mind was just processing the kisses...that was lovely...her lips are so soft...she's got a really talented tongue...shut up and kiss her again...

So they did...until the door next to them opened and Paul stuck his head out.

"Nice...get in here you two." Paul said, pulling them in by their arms and shutting the door.

"What?" Harry asked innocently. Paul just shook his head and walked away.

"How much trouble is this going to cause?" Mike asked as they sat down on the couch and cuddled.

"Don't worry about Paul...He's a softie when it comes to us boys being happy." Harry answered, leaning in to whisper in Mike's ear again, "And right now, I'm very happy." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"I am too. I'm a little overwhelmed, but happy." Mike replied, kissing him on the lips. He smiled through the kiss that was quickly becoming a snog.

"Well, what have we here?" Louis yelled as he bounded over like a puppy and jumped on the couch next to Mike.

"Harry and I are engaging in a stage-fright prevention technique" Mike answered seriously.

"Seriously??? Just looks like you were snoggin' to me." Niall said as the others walked across the room towards them.

They sat around for a while just talking about random things when Mike's phone went off in her pocket. Harry laughed at her clever ring-tone - "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Oh, it's my sister. Sorry guys." Mike said as she slid the bar and answered.

"Jacks!! What's up?" Mike's face went from smiles to shock.

"Hang on, I'll put you on speaker and take a look." Mike's fingers flipped around her phone.

"When did this show up?" Mike asked as she brought up Tumblr.

"Right before I called you. It's all over the place. I reblogged it so you could see it, and then called you. Is everyone there?" The boys could hear a voice similar to Mike's yet not quite as deep.

"Yeah, Oh sorry, guys this is my sister, Jackie. Jackie this is Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis." They were all saying hello at once, but Mike was distracted now by the picture on her dashboard. It was a picture of Harry and her, kissing in the hallway.

"That just happened, literally 15 minutes ago. How the hell did it get on the net so fast?" Mike was pissed.

"I never saw anyone in the hall with us. We were only out there for like 5 minutes." Harry was confused, yet impressed, that was a really good picture. Good enough for him to be mentally replaying the experience in his head. The other boys were patting Harry on the back and generally being adolescents about their friend kissing a girl...

"Knock it off, you delinquents." Mike said as she closed Tumblr and hit facetime.

"Are you dressed?" She asked her sister.

"Facetime? Really? OK fine." Jackie said as she accepted.

"I love what you did with your hair, Mick. It actually took me a few seconds to realize it was you. I recognized your t-shirt." Jackie waved to the guys. They took Mike's phone and were passing it around talking to Jackie while Mike was freaking out.

"What are you so worried about?" Harry asked her, smiling. He didn't understand why this was such a big deal.

"Losing my job and being sent home? I know I just got here, but I've got reasons to stay, ya know?" Mike asked, staring again at Harry's lips...She snapped out of it and put her hand out to get her phone back. Niall had walked away with it.

"Niall I need to speak to my sister, please." Mike yelled across the room. He returned the phone, but stood behind Mike so he could see her really hot sister.

"Listen Jackie, please don't reblog anymore pics of me, please. Just keep an eye out and let me know if my name starts showing up." Mike asked.

"OK, so far they are calling you 'mystery woman' but sooner or later someone is going to figure it out." Jackie answered.

"Probably one of my students. Those girls are obsessive Tumblr girls, plus they know I'm here." Mike added.

"Yeah, but that was awfully quick to show up. I didn't expect to see you the day after you get there, kissing one of them." Jackie gave Mike a look. The 'really...really...really bro' look.

"OH GOD! Dont' tell Mom." Mike pleaded. "Wait Jackie, you didn't tell Mom, did you?"

"Well....." That was Jackie's 'I did something bad' face.

"Thanks a lot Jackie. I'll talk to you later." Mike sighed.

"Love ya, sis...SORRY!!" Jackie trailed off as Mike hung up her phone.

"Great. Everyone in the universe is gonna see that including Simon Cowell and my mom."

"Is that so bad, then?" Harry asked looking a little hurt.

"No, of course not. But Mom's hard to handle sometimes and will jump to all kinds of conclusions, and Simon's going to fire me. No biggie."

"So, how old is your sister, then..." Niall had sat down on the couch.

"Seventeen, Niall."

"And is she seeing anyone..." Niall was curious.

"No, Niall." Mike was deep in thought, her chin turned down against her chest.

"Does she have any plans to visit with you this summer..." Niall wondered.

"Niall, maybe Mike will want to talk about this later." Harry said dismissing Niall with a wave of his hand.

"Fine, then..." Niall walked away grumbling.

"Please stop worrying about this. Simon is not going to fire you for this. I promise." Harry put his hand under Mike's chin and nudged her head up. He lightly kissed her lips, twice and she laid her head on this chest as they sat back against the couch. It felt so right to Harry. He didn't realize how much he'd missed her in the last 2 months. This is heaven, Mike thought. She breathed deeply and sighed. The combination of soap and some cologne, she didn't know which one, gave Harry a wonderful scent.

Mike jumped as her ring-tone blared again from somewhere on the couch. She looked at the screen and frowned.

"It's Mom...here we go, Harry...Hi, Mom...I'm good, how are you?...That's good, and Daddy?...Good, I'll have to call him tomorrow...Yes, it's been good, Mom. I worked with them this morning, and then this afternoon we finished a song together...Yeah, a little, we hit the pool yesterday and they had a dinner and dance last night...Picture, Mom?...Oh, you've seen it...Yes, Mom that is me...Yes, it's Harry, Mom, you know what he looks like...What!?! why would you think that, you know he's got a girlfriend...Are you kidding, Mom? Eleanor is much prettier than I am...OK, so you're not surprised I'm kissing one of them already, you just figured it would be Louis????...Thanks, Mom...What is going on is that Harry and I are exploring our feelings for one another. Yeah, that's it...You want to talk to him?" Mike looked at Harry and mouthed "sorry" as she handed him her phone.

"Hello?...It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson...Yes, ma'am, Mike is a lovely woman...I'll try, ma'am...It was a pleasure speaking with you, too, Mrs. Anderson." Harry smiled and handed the phone back.

"Ok Mom, the boys are going on stage in a few minutes, I have to go...Yes, Mom, I'll call you tomorrow...Love you, too...Bye" Mike hung up and threw her phone on the chair 5 feet away and collapsed onto Harry's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her neck below her ear. she shivered but didn't move away.

"That was awkward as hell, wasn't...." Mike was babbling. Harry was still kissing her neck and she was having a hard time thinking.

"So mumsy thought you'd be kissing me, then??" Louis had sat down, pulled Mike's legs over his lap and was massaging her left calf.

"Shove off, mate." Harry remarked as Mike giggled and pulled her legs off Louis' lap.

"I don't know why, though, she's always been a Harry girl." Mike commented, pushed off of Harry's lap, kissed him quickly and went to get something to eat.

"What exactly do you mean by 'Harry girl'?" Zayn asked.

"Her favorite is Harry. I think it's your smile and hair, Harry. You see, my sister is quite the fangirl. When she first started seeing you guys on Tumblr she started watching old videos, and showing them to Mom."

"So your mum's a fan, too?" Liam asked.

"Yes, but I think she'd control herself if she ever met you."

"So, who's your sister's favorite??" Niall asked hopefully.

"She doesn't have a favorite, Niall, she loves you all equally." Mike answered with a cheeky smile. She knew Jackie's favorite was Niall, but she didn't think she could handle him if he knew.

"It's almost time to go boys!" Paul said from the door. All five boys huddled together in front of the couch, arms around each other, heads touching in the middle. Mike walked over to Paul and watched them.

"You know, Paul, I used to think that all that talk about how close they are, ya know like brothers, was all just hype. It's nice to know that it's true." Mike commented as Paul looked over her head at the boys.

"Yeah, they are very close. I couldn't ask for a better bunch of lads to look after." Paul replied with a smile. Mike's gaze spanned the full foot up to Paul's eyes which were warm despite his formidable size and 'tough' looks.

"Let's go lads!!" Paul said glancing at his watch. They broke formation and rushed through the door, Harry grabbing Mike by the waist and carrying her over his shoulder as they all ran down the hall, screaming.

"Put me down!" Mike yelled as she laughed hysterically. Harry pulled her back over his shoulder, sliding her slowly down, holding her off the ground against his chest. He carried her into the shadows and kissed her passionately. She sighed against his lips as their tongues danced inside her mouth. She could feel him getting hard against her, so she wrapped her legs around him and sucked lightly on his bottom lip. She could feel herself growing moist against him as they kissed. Harry could feel the heat of her through his trousers and reacted by breaking away from her lips and kissing her neck, nibbling lightly. They both let out little moans as they were getting totally carried away. It was her brain that screamed 'WARNING! WARNING!' first.

"Stop, Harry!! If we keep this up, you're not going to be able to go out there!" Mike couldn't believe how hot he'd made her in so short a period of time. She was going to have to watch that...but with the crowd noise, the heat, the boys enthusiasm, her excitement about seeing them perform, she'd been carried along with the hysteria.

"Oh, so you've not seen the pictures of us on stage with boners, then?" Harry asked as he dropped her lightly to the ground and literally reached into his pants and adjusted himself with a smirk. She squealed and turned around as he chuckled deep in his chest.

"Yes I have seen a few, but I never in a million years thought I'd ever cause one!" Mike smirked back at Harry as Paul pulled him away from her by his ear. Harry blew a kiss to her on his way past.

"Save it for later loverboy!" Paul said, shoving Harry towards the stage. Mike could barely hear herself think as the boys ran out onto the stage and started singing Na Na Na.

"You wanna watch from back here?" Paul asked before he headed out to his post.

"Well, I'd kinda hoped to watch from below the stage." Mike replied.

"I don't know about that, pet. It can get kinda rough down there." Paul didn't want her to get hurt.

"I promise I'll stay out of the way...I just wanted to take pictures for my sister..." She gave Paul her puppy dog eyes, and then whipped out her dimples at the last second.

"Oy, you're as bad as Harry with them damn dimples. Alright, but be careful." Paul growled, taking her by the arm and leading her down front betweeen the seats and the stage. Mike was groovin' like a loser taking pictures, enjoying the show. Harry noticed her down front at the beginning of Stand Up. He subtly leaned over and said a few words to Paul, smiled at Mike and went back to his spot.

"Harry says to be careful." Paul said. Mike nodded her head at him and turned to take some pictures of the crowd.

She decided for the first show to just enjoy it and not try to analyze too much. She could do that next time. She'd been backstage at concerts before, but you lose so much watching from the back. This was much better. Mike moved closer to center stage when they started to do their covers. She loved Torn and wanted to take pictures of Liam and Harry so she put herself in front of them even before the song started. While Louis was singing Valerie, Mike had turned sideways and was looking at the girls in the front row screaming Louis' name. They were holding up a big sign that Mike was trying to read. Suddenly, something came flying out of the crowd and hit Mike in the temple, hard. It knocked her off her feet and she stumbled sideways at the impact, the other side of her head slamming into the edge of the stage. Paul turned just in time to see her body crumple to the floor.


	11. Recuperating

  
Harry was sitting behind the 'campfire' watching as Louis started Valerie. He was feeling relaxed and happy. He noticed a very large projectile of some sort heading for the stage. It looked like a large bunch of carrots held together with ribbon. It looked like it landed in front of the stage, right in front of Louis. It's a good thing Mike wasn't standing over there, Harry thought as he looked over where Mike was standing. Wait, Mike's not there...Harry stood, scanning the edge of the stage, looking for Paul. Paul looked shocked then ran over to center stage. Harry ran over to the edge of the stage....there was Mike, laying on the floor, a trickle of blood running down the side of her face. Harry dropped his microphone and laid down on his stomach at the end of the stage.

"Paul?" Harry yelled over the crowd. Louis had finished Valerie, then signalled for the band to stop playing.

"OK, folks, there's been an accident up front. We're going to take a little break now." Liam announced. They started playing random videos on the screens. The fans weren't happy though and started complaining loudly.

"Paul...Paul!!" Harry was yelling because the crowd was booing, now. She looked dead, Harry thought. Oh my God, I've finally met a woman that is perfect for me and look at her. He was desperate for information and started to jump down. Paul was checking Mike for breathing and heartbeat. When he detected both he turned to Harry.

"Stay up there, Harry, she's alive!" Paul yelled as Harry was continuing his move to jump down. Harry stayed where he was with Louis kneeling at his side. Liam and Niall were standing behind them, talking quietly to each other, and Zayn was pacing at the back of the stage.

"I've called the EMT's up from the garage, Harry. They'll be here in a moment." Paul told Harry, looking over at him and Louis. Louis looked angry.

"It was carrots, Paul, I saw them! I thought that was taken care of?!?" Louis yelled over the noise.

"Calm down, Louis. The venue security was supposed to be checking bags and confiscating anything harmful. I'll have a word with them later." Paul replied as the EMT's arrived carrying a backboard. They checked Mike's vitals first. Satisfied that she was breathing and had a strong heartbeat they began checking her for broken bones. Finding nothing broken they secured her neck with a brace and carefully moved her onto the backboard securing her with belts over her chest and thighs. As they began to lift her up she came to. She opened her eyes, blinking at the spotlights that had been adjusted down for the EMT's to work on her. She raised her hand up as she finally located Harry's face among the many that were peering down at her. The EMT's lifted her up on to the edge of the stage as they would have an easier exit across the stage than going through the crowd. Harry scooted back, kneeling beside her and taking her hand.

"Oh my God, Mike, I'm so sorry this happened."

"My fault, Harry, Paul warned me."

"We have to get her to the hospital, son. We're going to St. Mary's, it's closest." The EMT adressed the first part to Harry, and the second part to Paul.

"I'm going." Harry said to Paul.

"No, you're not. I am. You stay here and finish the show." Paul said firmly.

"But.." Harry started to argue.

"Harry, where are the boys?" Mike asked. Harry waved to the other four, who had congregated on one side, trying to stay out of the way. They ran over to Mike.

"Make sure he finishes this show and at least tries to give 100%. Can't disappoint the fans. You can come see me after the show." Mike smiled weakly at Harry and closed her eyes. She squeezed his hand and continued, "Or no more snogging." She smiled as the EMTs started walking across the stage. Harry held onto her hand until they started down the steps.

"Paul, make sure you call her sister and mum. I saw some fans taking pictures, they'll be on Tumblr by now." Liam yelled down the steps to Paul. Paul waved his hand to signal that he'd heard and then they were gone.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Louis hugged Harry tightly and sniffed into his shoulder. Harry pushed him back and looked into his face, curiously.

"Why should you be sorry, Louis? You didn't throw them."

"But if I hadn't made that stupid remark about carrots...." Louis looked truly upset.

"Stop it! That was forever ago. Just help me finish this show, please." Harry said as all five again huddled up and stood there composing themselves. Harry was touched that they all seemed really concerned about Mike. It was amazing how much she had affected all of them in so short a period of time.

An hour later, Mike lay in a hospital bed listening to Paul talk on the phone. He had called her mom and her sister and was now on the phone with Simon.

"I'm sorry to be calling you so early, Simon, but I figured you would rather hear this from me...There's been an accident...No, Mike, a fan threw something towards the stage and it hit Mike...seven stitches, some bruising and a pretty good concussion...Carrots...Yes, Simon, the venue's security was checking all bags and confiscating anything that could be potentially dangerous if thrown onstage. I guess they just missed them...She's only been here two days, who would want to hurt her?..."

Mike suddenly remembered the security guard. "Paul, what about that security guard I told off earlier today. I saw him in the lobby, he kept staring at me."

"Simon, I'll call you later today, then." Paul ended his conversation and turned to Mike.

"As soon as Harry gets here, I'll go back to the venue and see if I can talk to that young man. He may also be the one who took the picture of you and Harry in the hall. He would have had access there."

Just then Harry burst through the door and stood at the end of Mike's bed. Paul grabbed his arm and squeezed it before going out in the hall. "I'm going back to the arena, Harry." Harry nodded, his gaze never leaving Mike's face.

Harry walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. He ran his fingers down the side of Mike's face, her eyes closing at the contact. He laid himself gently across her chest and put his arms around her, hugging her fiercely, his head buried in her neck. He sniffled and she could feel his tears on her skin.

"Harry, are you crying?" Mike asked, the tears in her eyes threatening to overflow. How could he cry over her when they weren't really even anything together yet.

"I almost lost you, before...." Harry answered, then sat up so that he could see her face. She looked tired and she was frowning. There was a large bandage over her right ear.

"Before what, Harry?" Mike asked, trying to sit up. She groaned and carefully laid back down. "I'm not supposed to sit up...it hurts so bad."

"Did they give you anything for the pain?" Harry asked, he realized he did not like to see her in pain.

"Yes. Now what were you saying...before...?" Mike prodded.

"Mike, I'm not sure how it happened, but I think I'm falling for you...." Harry was suddenly shy. Mike's heart soared. Harry started backtracking, "I mean I know how it happened, you're beautiful, talented, smart, funny, sexy..." His voice trailed off as he looked up at her from under his curls.

"I get it, Harry." Mike smiled at him and pulled him closer to her so that Harry was laying on his side, their faces were nose to nose.

"So what you're trying to say is that you are falling in love with me?" Mike asked quietly, she wanted to make sure she knew what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying, Mike." Harry smiled at her and closed the distance between them kissing her tenderly. She sighed and held his face in her hands.

"Good, cause I'm falling in love with you, too." Mike replied. Harry laughed and kissed her again, this time deeper and with a little more passion, yet gentle enough not to hurt her. They laid there smiling at each other, until Harry glanced at the clock on the wall.

"OK, right then. The lads told me I had three minutes." Harry said, sitting up, looking at his watch and moving off the bed. "In, three, two, one...." Louis came bursting through the door and rushed over to the bed. He gingerly climbed up on it and carefully hugged Mike, making sure he did not hurt her even more.

"Mike, I am so sorry." Louis said as he sat up and held her hands in his.

"Why are you sorry, Louis? Wait, because it was carrots? Stop it, Louis." Mike said squeezing his hands as the other boys entered the room.

"I told you she wouldn't blame you, Lou." Harry said, then shoved Louis off the bed to let the others give Mike a hug. Louis sat down in the chair across the room, still looking sorry.

"Anyway, Paul thinks it may have been that security guard from earlier today, you know the one that I had words with." Mike was having a hard time talking to them from flat on her back, so she tried to sit up. "Oh, God..." Mike's eyes rolled back in her head and Harry thought she was going to pass out.

"Lay down, love." Harry said as she settled back down. The nurse came in and the boys moved away from the bed to give her some room.

"I know you're probably tired, but I need you to stay awake for at least another two hours." The nurse smiled at Mike, then turned to the men in the room.

"Can I trust you guys to keep her up, without hurting her?" The nurse asked.

"How would we hurt her, then?" Niall asked, confused.

"By making her laugh." The nurse answered.

"We will behave ourselves, I promise." Liam added as the nurse left the room, smiling. These boys didn't look like they could behave themselves at all, she thought.

"Wait, what about the party at the club?" Mike asked, remembering that she had been looking forward to it.

"We decided to skip it." Zayn answered for them.

"Now I feel bad. Why don't you go now. It's still early." Mike suggested.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok." Louis was still sitting on the chair looking like a 3 year old on a time-out.

"Well, now you know I'm ok. Please go to the party. It's boring here anyway." Mike also just really wanted to be alone with Harry. She hoped he would rather stay with her.

"I'll stay here, you guys go ahead." Harry just really wanted to be alone with Mike.

"If you insist..." Louis added, hugged Mike, kissed her cheek, and waited for the others by the door. They all said their goodbyes with hugs and kisses and walked out of the room. Harry noticed how free Mike was with all these kisses and wanted some for himself.

"How are they going to get to the club?" Mike asked as Harry settled down beside her on the bed.

"Andy brought us, he's waiting in the van downstairs." Harry answered. He was glad they were gone. He had a million things he wanted to talk to Mike about. For the first few minutes they just stared at each other, not even touching. She was thinking about how stupid she had been to deny how she felt about Harry. He was thinking about all the time he'd wasted while the others were building their friendships with her. He could honestly say he was a little jealous of how close she and Louis already were. Then Harry leaned over and kissed Mike gently on the lips. They both sighed and closed their eyes.

"Wait, love, I'm supposed to be keeping you awake." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. What do you want to talk about?" Mike asked.

"You..." Harry answered.

"Boring...how about you..." Mike replied.

"How about us..." Harry said with a smile, brushing a lock of hair off of her forehead.

"That's a good subject. When did you first realize you liked me-liked me." Mike asked Harry who laughed at the expression.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"


	12. Dreaming

  
Mike and Harry laid in her hospital bed for over an hour. Having agreed that they had been foolishly suffering from extreme cases of denial, they talked about lighter things, Mike's head hurt too bad for deep discussions of their feelings. So they talked about his family, their upcoming album, but when Mike started telling Harry about her step-father, he again began to yawn. Now Harry was snoring so loudly that Mike's head felt twice as bad, of course it was also time for her medication. She was thrilled by the closeness of his body to hers. She laid there staring at his soft curls, his neatly trimmed eyebrows and his perfectly small ear that was exposed between some curls as he lay on his side. She could feel the heat from the leg that he'd just thrown over her waist in his sleep. She smiled thinking that if she'd felt better this would have led her to do all sorts of things...

"I'm sorry, pet, how long's he been layin' on ya?" Paul's voice came from the door, as he and the nurse both came in the room.

"Not long, Paul, he just fell asleep." Mike answered as Paul pulled Harry's leg off of Mike. The nurse fiddled with her IV adding her pain medication as she changed the IV bag.

"You need to stay up for another half an hour, dear." The nurse said as she left the room.

"I'll take him off your hands, if you want." Paul said, nodding his head in Harry's direction as he took a seat in the chair by the bed.

"No, that's ok. It's kinda nice to have him here, even if he is asleep." Mike replied.

"So, I'm glad you two decided to stop playing your stupid games." Paul said.

"Stupid games? Oh, you mean our denial issue induced insanity?" Mike knew what he meant.

"You could call it that, yeah. I've never seen him act like that before. I knew it was because he was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Mike asked looking at Harry's face.

"How much he cared about you." Paul noticed Harry wasn't snoring anymore, so he put his finger to his lips and pointed to Harry. Mike nodded her head in understanding.

"He's used to just using girls for his own sexual gratification, and then tossing them aside like so much rubbish." Paul smiled as Harry's eyebrows drew together in a frown.

"Really...that's what I had figured he did...ya know, 2 or 3 at a time..." Mike played along.

"Yeah. He's a real playa..." Paul couldn't help but laugh at himself. Harry sat up and smacked Paul hard in the arm.

"I am NOT a playa!" Harry said grumpily. He leaned over, kissed Mike sweetly and turned over onto his stomach, tucked his head under the pillow and went back to sleep.

"I'm not sure what was funnier, Harry's indignant look, or the fact that you actually just used the word 'playa' in a sentence." Mike laughed and then grimaced and held her head in her hands. Tears came to her eyes and she closed them until the pain and nausea passed.

"I need some boring people to hang around with, right now. I don't think there is a single boring person on this tour. Speaking of that, when do we leave?" Mike asked Paul.

"The busses pull out tomorrow, or today I guess, at 9:00a.m.. I'm not sure you'll be coming with us though." Paul knew she wasn't going to like that.

"What do you mean I won't be going with you?" Mike tried to be quiet, so Harry wouldn't wake up, but she didn't do a very good job of it. He stirred and pulled his head out from under the pillow.

"Why won't she be leaving with us, Paul?" Harry looked confused, Mike looked angry.

"The nurse told me the doctor would have to clear her in the morning. But considering her degree of pain and nausea from the concussion still lingering, she doubts he will let Mike go. I'm sorry, Harry." Paul really was sorry. The added complication of leaving a member of security here with her, and then arranging for them to catch up with the group, would be a real pain.

"We're not going anywhere without her." Harry decided.

"You can't be that way, Harry. You have to carry on. We just have to convince them that I will be fine on the bus, or in a hotel room. I know I'm not going to be working for a while, but I don't want to be left behind, either." The tears pooled in Mike's eyes threatened to escape.

"Don't fret, Mike. You'll be leaving with us." Harry sounded so sure that Mike felt better already. She looked at the clock, closed her eyes and decided she didn't care what the nurse said, she needed to sleep. Harry slowly ran his hand up and down her arm in a soothing manner and watched as her eyebrows relaxed finally.

"She'll not be staying here, Paul." Harry whispered without turning around to face Paul.

"I know, Harry. There's still the issue with that security guard to sort out tomorrow, as well." Paul said as he got up from the chair.

"So you found the bloke?" Harry asked.

"No, he'd left already. I talked to the head of security, though, I'm to go back in the morning and have a few words with him. I'll be back in the morning, Harry. You sure you don't want to come back to the hotel?" Paul asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm sure. I'm staying here." Harry answered, yawning and staring at Mike's face in sleep.

It took a lot of quick talking, a ton of autographs, and 2 tickets and backstage passes to a show in New York, but the doctor agreed to let Mike go at 9:00 a.m..

"The most important thing to remember is that what you really need right now is rest. Please do not overexert yourself in any manner. Do you know what I mean?" The doctor looked pointedly at Harry as he was tying Mike's shoes. Mike nodded her head.

"That means you need to abstain from all sexual activities for at least 7 days. You may begin to sit for spells whenever the headache and nausea pass. That will probably be in a few days. Here is a two week supply of your pain medication, if you still need it after that, you need to be seen by a doctor, wherever you are. This list gives you specifics on how you should return to your regular diet. Do you have any questions."

"No. Thank you so much Dr. Campbell." Mike said as the nurse helped her into a wheel chair.

"I'm serious, you need to take it easy. Plus for the first few days, you should not be left alone at all."

"I won't let her out of my sight." Harry assured the doctor, shaking his hand and following the nurse down the hall. He wanted to get Mike in the bus before they changed their minds. They walked through the lobby and Mike was shocked at the size of the bus sitting in the street outside the hospital.

"Oh my God, it's huge! I know, Harry 'That's what she said!'" Mike said as Harry laughed, then picked her up out of the chair and carried her up the bus steps. She'd seen pictures of tour busses before, but seeing one in person was something else altogether. He took her past the lounge and kitchen area, past the bunks and bathroom into the back lounge as they called it. It had a full size futon, a t.v. and it's own bathroom with just a sink and toilet. The bed was made up and ready for her. She'd seen some people on the bus, but Harry was moving so quickly she couldn't tell who all was there.

"Harry, where is everyone? I only saw Louis and Zayn." Mike asked as Harry set her on the bed and helped to cover her lightly with a sheet.

"Niall and Liam are on the band bus. We've switched people around so that Lou could ride with us. Ya know, in case you need help." Harry replied, then knelt on the bed after he'd tucked her in all the way up to her neck, leaned over and kissed her, just once.

"I'm glad Lou's here, cause now that I'm all tucked in I have to go to the bathroom." Mike smiled at Harry.

"I can help you, love." Harry suggested.

"I don't think so, Harry. I don't want your first look at my lady parts to be when they're on the toilet, OK?" Mike smiled at Harry as he nodded in agreement and went to get Lou.

"Let's get you fixed up, eh, darling?" Lou said as she hugged Mike and helped her get out of the bed. A few minutes later Mike was back in bed. Harry came back in, settled himself next to her and smiled.

"What can I do for you, love?" Harry asked, noticing how tired Mike looked. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was more pale than usual.

"Just hold me for a while..." Mike settled her head against Harry's chest, throwing her arm over his waist, he felt so warm and comfortable to her. Harry smiled against her head that was tucked under his chin. She was warm and soft and he wanted very much to kiss her right now. She was just starting to go to sleep when she tensed and grabbed onto Harry's side.

"Oh my God, Harry, where's my briefcase!?!?!" She started to sit up, but Harry pushed her gently back down and gathered her in his arms.

"Don't panic, love, it's here. Zayn grabbed it from the lounge as we left last night, and Louis packed up your hotel room, ok, everything is here." He made a few shushing noises as it seemed she was really freaked out.

"Thank God. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost my songs. I hope Louis got everything...did he check the bathroom, Harry?" Mike was babbling.

"You weren't kidding when you said you like to be in control, were you?" Harry asked, then called Louis and Zayn in. Mike ignored that last remark.

"What's up, Haz?" Louis asked as he sat down at the end of the bed.

"Louis, I wanted to thank you for packing my bags for me." Mike said as she didn't want him to feel unappreciated.

"You're very welcome, babe." Louis replied with a little smile.

"Did you check the bathroom, too?"

"Yes I checked all the drawers, and the closet, too." He felt like his Mom was grilling him.

"Zayn thank you so much for remembering to get my briefcase. If I lost my music I'd just die." Mike looked like she was close to tears.

"You're welcome. I have something else for you. The nurse said the EMTs found it in the ambulance." Zayn pulled a nerf dart out of his back pocket.

"Where did that one come from?" Harry asked.

"My hair. Lou brushed it out last night. It must have fallen out of my pocket." Mike answered.

They all started to laugh, but Mike groaned in pain, so Harry pushed the other two out and again pulled Mike in close. They snuggled for only a few minutes before they were both asleep. An hour later Harry woke up and leaving the door open so that he could keep an eye on Mike, he went up front to see what the others were doing. He sat down on the couch and watched Louis and Zayn playing video games until Mike yelled for him. Harry flew off the couch and ran back, tripping on a shoe by the bunks and fell onto the bed. Mike was sitting up holding her head.

"Harry! I need my keyboard and my briefcase, now, please!" She laid back down on the pillow humming to herself. Harry walked the few feet to the extra bunk where her briefcase was. He pulled it down and laid it gently on the bed. He pulled out blank music sheets and some pencils and pulled out her binder for her to write on. He kissed her on top of the head and ran up front to talk to Paul who was sitting right behind Fred.

"We need to pull over." Harry said in a rush. Louis, Zayn and Lou had gathered wondering what the commotion was all about.

"What for, Harry? It's not time for lunch yet." Paul did not want to get behind schedule.

"Mike needs her keyboard. It's under with the luggage." Harry answered.

"Wait, did she dream a song again?" Louis asked.

"I think so." Harry answered.

"What do you say, boss?" Fred asked Paul.

"Wait till the next exit, and let the others know." Paul answered. He was curious about Mike's dream composing, too. Harry went back to the lounge and stood in the doorway watching Mike. She'd filled a whole page with notes and words and was nearly done with the other side. She was still humming and occasionally Harry could make out a word or two. He sat down as the bus slowed, veered off the highway and lurched to a stop. He went up front and got out with Fred and Paul. The second bus pulled up behind and Liam and Niall got out.

"What's going on Harry? Is Mike alright, then?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, she's dreamt a song, so she wanted her keyboard." Harry replied.

"Mind if we switch back then? I'd love to see how this works out." Liam asked, and Niall was all for it.

"Sure lads, she's been asking about you anyway. Grab your things and hurry." Harry answered, then took the large case from Fred and headed to the front of the bus. After telling Fred and Paul that Liam and Niall were on their way, Harry took the keyboard back to Mike and set it up for her. He wondered how it was going to work without electric.

"Here you are, love." Harry said after he had set it up. Mike smiled at him and reaching up, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately, tongues and all. He sat down, pulled her into his arms and kissed the crap out of her. He wasn't sure what brought this on, but he wasn't going to argue. It was so heated he had to pull away before the bulge in his pants grew legs and walked away.

"Dear God, woman." Harry gasped as he looked into her eyes. They were dark with desire and her lips were red and swollen. They were both breathing heavily. They failed to notice the other 6 people standing in the room.

"OK, I just had a dream that Harry and I were here, like this, and I was trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't, so Harry sang a song to me. It's got to be one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard." Mike flipped a switch on the keyboard and began playing. Liam wondered about the power source until he noticed a compartment for batteries.

It was a beautiful love song, with a sweet, slow melody. It was about two people not looking for love, but finding it unexpectedly. It was about how they completed each other, even though they hadn't known they were incomplete before. It was about how quickly love can find you, and how deeply you can fall in no time at all. It was basically their story. When Mike finished singing, she looked over at Harry. He was smiling and she could tell he'd been touched by the song.

"That was beautiful, Michaela." Zayn said.

"And you just dreamt that whole song?" Niall asked, amazed.

"Yeah. I don't often dream complete songs, but I think this one just wanted to be written." Mike penciled her name at the top and then added Harry's.

"You can't give me credit for this song, Mike." Harry protested.

"If I weren't in love with you, I wouldn't have written it."


	13. Teasing

  
"If I weren't in love with you, I wouldn't have written it." Mike smiled at Harry, recognizing the look in his eye. She braced herself as he again pulled her into his arms and kissed her, hard.

"OK folks, move along, nothing to see here..." Louis started to usher everyone else out of the room. He too recognized the look Harry was giving Mike, he'd seen it before. They did not need company right now.

"Can we borrow this, Mike?" Liam was holding her new song in his hand. Mike nodded her head as Harry didn't seem at all interested in letting her lips go at this point. Liam moved the keyboard away from the bed and closed the door after him, chuckling quietly. Harry and Mike were locked in a passionate embrace. Mike moaned as Harry's hands were finally exploring parts of her previously untouched. His left hand had slid under her shirt and he was massaging her right breast, two of his fingers had slipped under her bra, and he was gently tugging on her hardening nipple. She wanted very badly to be naked, but was still with it enough to realize she hadn't bathed since yesterday morning, and the doctor had said 'no sex'.

"Harry, you know as much as we want this, we really can't" Mike laid straight back as her head was starting to pound. She made a pained moan in her throat, which of course Harry misconstrued as a moan of pleasure. He was sucking a patch of skin on her neck which made her completely forget what she'd just said. He settled himself comfortably on his side next to her, his head resting in his right hand, his left continuing to explore. He was kissing her again, their tongues meeting in the middle. Mike could feel herself becoming more and more aroused...forgetting all about protesting at this point. It wasn't until Harry's hand slipped into the waistband of her shorts that she snapped out of it.

"Harry, please stop." She whispered, looking into his beautiful green eyes that were dark with the same desire she was feeling.

"Damn Doctor." Harry growled, then he noticed Mike's eyes were closed and her eyebrows were furrowed into an angry line. "Are you in pain?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time for my medication." Mike answered. Harry leapt off the bed, grabbed her pill bottle, shook one out and handed it to Mike with the water he had brought in while she was working on her song.

"I'm sorry love, I guess I got carried away." Harry apologized. Mike looked over at the bulge in his pants and laughed.

"Ya think?" Mike wanted so badly to touch him, kiss him, have him touch and kiss her. If his tongue was as talented on her other spots as it was in her mouth she was going to be in for a treat. She honestly couldn't wait.

"I can't wait to be able to shower, again." Mike said as she pulled the sheet up over her and tried to get comfortable. She really wasn't tired, she was in pain and was getting hungry. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it to see Paul standing on the other side.

"Ok, kids, we're coming up on a McDonalds, what do you want?" Paul asked, somewhat surprised that they were still dressed. They gave Paul their order and then left the door open after he walked away. Harry settled down on his back next to Mike and took her hand in his.

"That really is a beautiful song." Harry said, as he looked at her hand in his. She had very long fingers for a person her size. Mike was looking at their hands as well. She was still amazed at how much longer his fingers were, than hers. She had long fingers, but they were dwarfed by his. She shivered with the erotic thoughts that were tripping around in her head.

"You cold?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, just thinking..."

"About what?" Harry asked. He had turned on his side, and was licking the outside of her ear, breathing lightly against her neck. Smiling as goosebumps formed on her skin, he was enjoying this a little too much. Mike's breath caught in her throat, she wanted to smack him for making her want him so much. She was getting frustrated, and wanted him to feel her pain.

"About you sliding one of your lovely long fingers into my tight wet pussy." Mike practiclly purred that line into his mouth as he'd started to kiss her again.

"FUCK!!!" Harry yelled, jumped off the bed and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly.

"Liam, can you come here, please?" Mike yelled into the other room as she laughed.

"Sure, doll, what can I do for you? And is Harry gonna be ok?" Liam asked, as they had all heard Harry yell and slam.

"He'll be fine in two minutes, dead." Mike answered, still laughing, somewhat hysterically. Liam didn't need or want any more information. Meanwhile in the tiny bathroom Harry was having a serious discussion with his willie about just relaxing. He didn't want to take the situation in hand, but he would if he had too. Maybe a few minutes of thinking of his Grammy naked would help. He could hear Mike laughing and talking to Liam outside. That was just plain mean of her...

"Can you help me go up front so I can use the bathroom up there. Plus, I'm getting tired of laying around back here." Mike flipped the sheet back and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. Liam put his arm around her back and held her up as she was a little shaky. Lou helped her into the front bathroom and stood in the doorway in case she had trouble. Everyone else ignored them. Niall was playing Mike's love song on his guitar, Liam and Zayn were working on some harmonies, Louis was on the phone. When Mike finished she reclined on one of the couches, her feet in Louis' lap. Lou brought one of her bags up front and started to mess with Mike's hair.

"Dry shampoo?" Mike asked Lou after she'd gotten Mike's permission to try to get her locks back under control.

"Yeah, I wish I'd invented it. It's great for when you can't get your head wet." Lou answered. Just then Harry emerged from the back, sat down between Liam and Niall and wouldn't make eye contact with Mike. His cheeks were red, and was trying to look crabby, at the same time doing a horrible job hiding the smile peeking through. Mike stared at him until he finally looked at her. She smiled, her dimples winking at him...

"I'm sorry, Harry, that was mean." Mike said, holding out her arms to him. He crossed the room and kneeling down by the couch he hugged her.

"Yes it was. Don't ever do that again...." He scolded her, then kissed her. He settled down on the floor holding one of Mike's hands as her other hand idly played with his curls. They listened to Liam and Zayn who had finished working out an arrangement of Mike's yet unnamed song.

"Mike, do you want to meet Eleanor?" Louis asked holding his phone out to Mike. She could see Eleanor's beautiful face in the phone. Facetime was sometimes not the best idea.

"No, Louis I look horrible...well, my hair looks good, thanks to Lou....the rest of me looks like poo." Mike objected. Louis would not take no for an answer and pushed his phone in her face. The bus was exiting the highway, and Mike could see the McDonalds sign. Her stomach growled in response.

"Hi, Eleanor?" Mike said to the lovely woman on the other end. Harry and Louis had gone over to the other couch and were talking quietly to the other three.

"Hi, Mike. It's a pleasure to meet you. Louis has told me tons about you."

"I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you, too." Mike answered.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm slowly getting back to myself. I can't wait to shower and be able to sit up and walk without getting dizzy and nauseous." Mike was distracted by the boys impromptu concert of her song.

"Is that the song you just wrote? Louis told me all about it."

"Yeah, do you have time to listen? They've been perfecting it for me." Mike asked.

"Hell, yeah." Eleanor replied, so Mike turned the phone around so Eleanor could watch all five of them. Niall was playing and they were starting to sing. Mike closed her eyes and listened. The way they sang it sounded beautiful, especially the second verse that Harry sang alone. She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face, her eyes opening, meeting Harry's gaze, warmly. When they finished Mike went back to talking to Eleanor. She asked Mike if they could talk privately, so they disconnected facetime and kept talking. Mike found that she really liked Eleanor. In the meantime the 5 boys were all talking quietly amongst themselves until Mike got off the phone. She threw Louis' phone at him, hitting him in the chest. Harry came back over to her and sat down on the floor again.

"Sing it with me, please?" Harry asked sweetly, smiling at her and flashing his dimples at her.

"Sure, babe." She answered, she was a sucker for sweet Harry. They talked a few minutes about who should sing what, and then Niall came over and sat next to Mike and began to play. They sang the song again, and this time it was even more moving to Mike. Hearing Harry sing it with her just made it that much better. She didn't really like how she sounded, but he seemed to make her sound good. Paul had gotten on the bus as they were starting and just stood at the door with Fred and listened.

When they finished, Mike smiled at Harry, and kissed him lightly, then closed her eyes and laid her head on his.

"Paul's back!!" Niall yelled.

Paul emptied the bags on the table, everyone grabbing what was theirs. Mike was starving. She couldn't remember the last time McDonalds had tasted so good. They ate in silence for a while, until people were getting full and fries were being thrown.

"So, Michaela, how do you get inspiration for the songs you don't dream about?" Zayn asked when the conversation turned to songwriting.

"Personal experience, experiences of others. Sometimes I'll read something on the net, or see something on the news that touches me. Or I'll get a request to write something specific. Like the songs I wrote with Taylor Swift." Mike loved talking about her songs.

"How did you meet her?" Niall asked.

"We were introduced by our agents. We struck up a strong friendship, really quickly, and spent part of last summer at my parents lake house. We wrote seven songs together, two on her last album, and two are going on her next one." Mike smiled, remembering how much fun she had with Taylor.

"Ever think about recording songs yourself?" Liam asked Mike.

"Hell, no. Funny that's the same thing Taylor's always bugging me about." Mike wondered why people thought she could sing.

"Wait, did you do twitcams with Taylor last summer?" Niall asked remembering a twitcam he'd seen with Taylor and some other girl.

"Yeah, but they're really stupid....don't bother trying to find them..." Mike was too late. Liam already had one up. Mike asked Lou to help her go back to bed, they were pretty much being ignored by the boys. The last thing she wanted was to watch them watch her. She would be totally embarassed. There wasn't anything bad on those twitcams, just her being a dork. Lou helped her get settled, then went to one of the bunks to make a few phone calls.

Mike realized she hadn't spoken to her mom or sister yet, so she made those calls. She could hear them laughing up front and decided she had time for a nap before they got to the hotel. She went to sleep listening to Harry giggle as he got into bed with her and pulled her close.

"I like your hair long." Harry said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, but it was getting time for my first haircut." Mike kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. He caught the 'first haircut' remark and figured her hair must have been down to her waist. It wasn't curly in the twitcam, just wavy. He liked it that way. They both closed their eyes and slept for the last two hours until they got to the hotel that would be their home for a few days.

"Can I ride your luggage trolley, sir??" Mike asked Louis with an amusing British accent as they unloaded the luggage from the bus in the hotel parking garage. Mike was amazed that they could get busses as big as these down here without taking the tops off. Fred had assured her that they wouldn't be able to get into some of them on this tour.

"Sure 'nuff, little lady..." Louis answered with a pitiful Texas accent. They had piled Louis', Harry's and Mike's luggage on one trolley, and there was room on the front for Mike to sit.

"Let's drop your's off in your room first, Louis, and then we'll go to ours." Mike suggested.

"Well, I was going to check out the pool..." Louis was starting to object, then saw Mike's puppy dog eyes and agreed with her plan. Damn these people and their puppy dog eyes, Louis thought. Mike needed him to go to his room first....she'd promised Eleanor.

They exited the elevator on the seventh floor and headed straight for Louis' room. He opened the door, turned on the light and screamed like a little girl.

"Eleanor!!!"

Harry pushed the trolley in the room and started taking Louis' bags off as he watched the happy reunion. Eleanor came over and hugged Harry and the other boys who had heard the screaming and had come to investigate. Then she turned to Mike who was in the process of sitting down in a chair, Niall spotting her with a hand on her back.

"Mike, I presume." Eleanor said as she hugged her.

"That's me." Mike replied hugging her back. Eleanor was as beautiful in person as she was in the random pictures Mike had seen of her. Mike looked around and noticed Harry and the luggage were gone.

"Zayn, can you help me get to my room, my carriage seems to have left without me." Mike said as she promised Eleanor they would talk later. Zayn took her by the arm as they all left the lovebirds to themselves. Harry was pushing the empty trolley down the hall to the bellboy waiting by the elevator, then turned and bolted back to Mike as they reached her room.

"You can come through mine, Paul gave us adjoining rooms." Harry said as he thanked Zayn and took Mike by the hand.

"Well, isn't that convenient..." Zayn remarked as he laughed and went across the hall to his own room.

"I'm going to take a bath right now. I can't stand myself anymore." Mike said as she went through the doors to her own room. Her overnight bag was in the bathroom, and the water was already running in the tub. She smiled at Harry over her shoulder.

"So, you read minds, now?"

"No just wishful thinking. I'm hoping you'll need my help to get into the tub."

"I think I can manage getting in. But we only have an hour until supper..." Mike said regretfully, staring at Harry with a lustful look in her eye.

"An hour for what? I thought the doctor said..."

"He said no sex...did he say no foreplay?" Mike asked.

"Get in the tub...I'll be right back." Harry ran from the room and Mike laughed while she sat on the edge of the tub and undressed. She pulled bubblebath from her bag and poured some in. She got a little dizzy as she lowered herself in, but she made it without hurting herself and made quick work of washing herself. Then she laid back in the bubbles and waited. Harry walked in a few minutes later with a towel on his head wearing nothing but boxers. Mike looked totally hot laying in the tub, but the bubbles hid all the good parts. He'd have to get her out of there....

"Awww you've showered already...now you don't need a bath...." Mike whined. Harry smiled, she wanted him to bathe with her. That was one of his favorite things in the world. He found it totally romantic.

"Umm...it's time for my post-shower bath, silly." He had to get in that tub.

"Post-shower bath?" Mike asked incredulously. Mike could tell he was talking shit, but it was funny to watch his mind work as he made the crap up on the spot.

"Yeah...I always have a bath after my shower on show nights, ya know I get pretty sweaty and stuff...and I didn't get to last night because I ran to the hospital to be with you....so since you deprived me of my post-shower bath last night I have to have it with you...now...K?" He smiled a goofy little smile that made her laugh.

"Come here, you." Mike said as Harry threw his towel on the floor and knelt down beside her. He leaned over and started to kiss her. He held the back of Mike's head with one hand and the other hand slid from her cheek down her neck to cup her breast, his thumb rolling her already perky nipple. Mike sighed as her entire body started tingling with the touch of his hands on her. Their kiss deepened as he slid that hand down her flat stomach, over her hip and down the outside of her thigh. He ran the same hand back up the outside of her other thigh which made Mike utter a little sound of frustration into his mouth where their tongues were exploring one another. He chuckled deep in his throat as he could feel her shivering in anticipation, her hands buried in his wet hair.

"What do you want, Mike?? Say the words." Harry loved dirty talk, and judging by what she had said to him on the bus, it looked like Mike was capable of it. Mike wanted very much to feel his hands all over all of her, but she also wanted to make up for being mean to him earlier.

"I want to suck your dick." Mike unexpectedly answered.

"But I want to touch your...." Harry started, but as he looked into her eyes, he saw the desire there and decided maybe arguing with her right now was not a good idea.

"Stand up, Harry." Mike said as he rose to his feet, putting his insanely large bulge at her eye level as she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the tub. He got his first good look at her body and growled.

"God, you're beautiful, love." Harry said as Mike started to slide the waistband of his boxers down his hips. When he was finally free of his shorts Mike looked up at him with a smile on her face. Judging from the picture on the internet that he swore wasn't him she knew he'd be large when he was totally hard, but this was more than she'd expected.

"No Harry, you're beautiful." She said as she reached up and took his smooth length into her hand stroking lightly. He twitched at her touch. She took the end of it into her mouth and ran her tongue around it slowly, watching his face the entire time. His eyes were closed and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. She took him out of her mouth and ran her tongue up and down the sides and the bottom of his shaft as he watched her now, totally captivated by the feelings she was causing. Her warm wet tongue was driving him wild. She was very talented at many things, but this was Harry's favorite talent. Then without warning she reached around and planted both of her hands on his butt cheeks and took him completely into her mouth, her nose brushing his stomach. She held him there for what seemed to him to be forever. He was gonna blow too soon if she didn't stop the madness.

"Love, you're gonna make me cum already." Harry said breathlessly, his legs twitching. She backed off of him, took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care.

"I'm pretty sure we'll have more time after supper...there's no show tonight, right?" Mike smiled up at him as she licked her palm and began stroking him in earnest, her mouth working over the head again, her other hand gently cupping his balls. He growled deep in his throat as he realized they would have plenty of time tonight.

"Mrmphmmm"

Mike wasn't sure what that meant but everything he said in that deep husky voice sounded good to her. As Mike increased the speed, Harry reached out and put his hand on top of her head. She reached up and gently took his hand in hers and then planted it on one of her breasts. Harry chuckled softly and massaged her boobs one after the other while she quickly made him explode into her mouth. He moaned loudly and looked down at her looking up at him. She slowly pulled off of him and deliberately smiled as she swallowed.


	14. Explaining

"I knew you'd swallow." Harry said as he knelt down and pulled her against his chest, kissing her passionately. He reached down and pulled her dripping body up and into his arms, carrying her to the bed and laying her down.

"We're getting my bed wet, Harry..." She started to complain until he laid down full length on top of her, his half hard dick pressed against her thigh. He kissed the breath out of her, then moved downward licking and kissing every inch of skin he could reach. He sucked on one nipple as he tweaked the other between his finger and thumb. As he got to her belly button he ran his tongue in and out as she squirmed and ground her already wet pussy against his hard chest. She wanted him badly and he knew it. He continued his downward path kissing her inner thighs gently, rolling his tongue along her skin, the sweet torture doing nothing to abate the burning desire she was suffering from. Her eyes were closed tight as she anticipated his touch.

"Look at me, love." Harry whispered. She raised her head up and saw that his chin was directly above her. His eyes were dark and staring into hers. Her eyes were begging him, and so he obliged. As she watched he slowly lowered his chin, and lightly drew his tongue down her clit, and further down her folds until it was sliding effortlessly into her waiting hot pussy. She arched her back and grabbed ahold of his head as he finally slid a finger into her as his tongue tortured her clit. He used his other hand to push her skin back, exposing the nub that held every nerve ending she had in her body. She couldn't even feel her toes anymore, and the numbness was working it's way up. He knew she was enjoying herself from the wimpering that was coming from her, and the deathgrip she had on his head. He was going to make her cum. The rhythm he set with his hand and tongue was relentless. She was getting so close to her peak that her eyes were rolling back in her head and her legs were vibrating. He could tell it was time and refused to give up. At the last second Mike rolled away from him and landed on the floor with a squeal.

"Mike! Are you ok?" Harry crawled around the end of the bed to see her sitting against the bed, knees pulled up in front of her face. She looked like she was hiding. She looked up at him finally and her face was pink with a blush.

"What's the matter, Mike? Didn't that feel good?" Harry asked. Maybe he'd done something wrong...he'd never had any complaints before...

"Of course it did. I just can't." Mike got up and headed back into the bathroom unsteadily. Harry caught up with her and helped her get back into the tub. He climbed in behind her and she leaned back on him. He turned the hot water back on and let it run while she composed herself. Her heart was beating so hard and her head was starting to pound. She didn't want to tell him why she'd made him stop.

"Can't what, Mike?" Harry asked as he lightly kissed the back of her neck. He'd met a few girls with odd hang-ups before, but Mike seemed so confident of herself. She wasn't afraid of sex, she could suck a bowling ball through a vacuum hose. No one with that talent was afraid of sex.

"I don't know, Harry."

"Have you never had an orgasm, before?" Harry asked, thinking maybe she wasn't as experienced as he'd thought...again that seemed impossible.

"I have, but maybe only a handful of times." Mike answered. She'd let herself go a few times, but always regretted it.

"And did you enjoy it?" Harry felt like he was dragging the answers out of her. He wanted to make her feel as good as she had made him feel.

"Physically, yes." She remembered how intense she'd throbbed but how scared she'd been when she seemed to have left her body.

"But?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid of how it makes me feel." Mike answered quietly.

"Out of control..." Harry said quietly to himself. Of course that was it...Mike had to be in control of herself at all times, that's why she didn't like being drunk.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She felt terrible, like she'd ruined their first real experience together. She felt so bad she wanted to cry.

"It's ok, love." He wasn't sure why she couldn't let herself go, but he'd help her get over it.

"We'd better get dressed and go down soon." Mike said as she started to get up, then slipped and fell onto Harry.

"Wait love, I'll help you." Harry said, standing up and lifting her out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her and carrying her to the bed. It was still wet.

"We'll sleep in my room tonight, love." Harry smiled at her. She was looking at the floor while she dried herself off. She was mentally kicking herself in the ass for being such a cold fish. You're with the sexiest man alive (well except for the other 4 guys he hangs around with) and you can't even let yourself feel it. She sniffled and turned away from Harry reaching into her suitcase that was right next to the bed on the floor.

"Mike..." Harry knelt down beside her and gently nudged her face up so he could see her. There were unshed tears in her eyes.

"Talk to me, Mike. Did I do something wrong?" Harry felt so bad for her. He wanted to help her, but wasn't sure how to.

"No, it's nothing you did, Harry, it's me. I've struggled in the past with this...I thought I was over it...that it would be different this time...I don't even know how to explain it." Mike buried her head in his chest and let him comfort her.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out, together. I love you, Mike." Harry kissed her forehead and then her lips when she finally looked up at him.

"I love you, too, Harry." She kissed him again, just a peck, and then realized something.

"How am I going to get downstairs to the dining room?" She asked as she put on her bra and panties, somehow it didn't feel awkward dressing in front of Harry like she thought it would. She put on jeans and a t-shirt and slapped some makeup on.

"Paul's got us covered, love. He bought a wheelchair, and delivered it to my room while you were in the bath." Harry answered as Mike laid down on the dry side of her bed to wait for him to finish getting ready.

Harry wheeled Mike down to the elevator where Louis and Eleanor were waiting.

"Gimme a ride!" Louis yelled as he sat on down on Mike's lap.

"Get off, you stupid cow!" Harry yelled as he rolled the chair into the elevator.

Mike and Eleanor started a conversation in the elevator that lasted from the elevator, down the hall, into the dining room, to the table, through dinner, and back up to their floor. They talked about all sorts of things from their families, their careers, the insane life of One Direction, to makeup, movies and favorite colors. Mike was so glad to have a woman close to her own age around. She loved talking to Eleanor, plus she was sort of hiding from Harry. Mike didn't completely ignore him during dinner, she was just trying to avoid any sort of one-on-one interaction that would prompt any discussions about what had happened earlier.

"When the fans figure out that you and Harry are together, they will post all sorts of crap on the internet. The best thing to do is not to read it. But, if you do, don't let it bother you. 99% of their fans are real sweethearts, it's just the delusional ones that post the mean stuff." Eleanor was saying as they all sat in Liam's room relaxing.

"Honestly the only time I looked was before the concert when my sister told me about the picture of Harry and me kissing." Mike replied.

"That's good, then." Eleanor said as she watched Mike yawn.

"Do you think you could help me get ready for bed?" Mike asked as she looked at the time, it was only 8:30pm.

"Sure, doll, you look like you need some sleep." Eleanor replied.

"Harry, Eleanor is going to help me get ready for bed." Mike said as Harry got up, came over to her and gave her a kiss.

"OK, I'll come down shortly." Harry replied as Eleanor wheeled Mike out the door and headed down the hall. Mike opened her room and apologized for the mess.

"This isn't bad at all. You should see how bad Niall's room already is. What's wrong with the bed?" Eleanor asked, seeing her sheets pulled all the way off. Harry didn't want the mattress to mold.

"Harry decided that I didn't need to dry off after my bath earlier." Mike replied, her face pink at the memory.

"Oh, I see. I'm sure you didn't mind at the time..." Eleanor said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Actually, that's why I asked you to come help me." Mike was getting a big shirt out of her suitcase and then went into the bathroom. Eleanor waited until Mike was all done getting ready for bed, and helped her get settled in Harry's bed.

"OK, what's the matter?" Eleanor finally asked.

"You probably don't know, but the doctor told us no intercourse for a week. So even though I've moved way slower than this in the past, I've wanted Harry pretty badly the last few days. Well, we decided foreplay was ok...but, our first experience earlier tonight didn't go exactly how I would have wanted it to." Mike started, then just kept talking. "I mean, most of it was great, I just ruined the end of it by...ummm...making Harry stop before I could...ya know."

"Why?" Eleanor couldn't even imagine making Louis stop.

Mike proceeded to explain her reluctance to Eleanor. When she was done she sighed and asked "What should I do?"

"Tell him everything you just told me."

"But it's embarassing...I can't believe I just told you...I just met you today!" They both laughed. It was kind of amazing that they were so comfortable with each other already.

"Harry is a very understanding man. He won't judge you, and he'll want to help you in any way he can." Eleanor said, then hugged Mike.

"The boys have those interviews in the morning. If you want I'll just spend that time keeping you company, OK?" Eleanor said as she made her way to the door.

"Sounds good. And thanks for listening to me ramble." Mike replied then closed her eyes and waited for Harry to come in. She was feeling better since she'd gotten some of her troubles off her chest, but she was getting more nervous the longer Harry took to come home. She was getting ready to text him when he peeked his head in the door to see if she was sleeping.

"There you are. I thought maybe you were having a sleep-over with the lads in Liam's room tonight." Mike said as he took his shirt and pants off, laying them nicely over the back of a chair and slid under the sheets.

"When I have a beautiful woman waiting in my bed. Not likely..." Harry smiled and slowly leaned over to Mike kissing her warmly.

"Harry, we need to talk..." Mike sat up and looked down at him.

Harry's heart fell into his stomach. "Already? But we just..."

"No, sorry babe, not that 'talk', a different 'talk'." She smiled and hugged him, sorry she'd started the conversation that way.

"Thank God." Harry mumbled and hugged back, running his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"What about?"

"What happened earlier, ya know when I freaked out." Mike laid on her back again as her head was hurting yet again.

"Ok, love, tell me." Harry settled on his side, holding Mike's hand that was resting on her stomach.

"I've only been with three men before you. None of them made for any really positive sexual experiences. I lost my virginity on the day of my high school graduation. I was at my best friends party that night. I was 18, her brother was 21 and home from college. I'd had a crush on him since I was 11. Well, we'd all had some beers and I wasn't exactly sober when he led me to his room. I hadn't drank much before, so the alcohol hit me sort of unexpectedly. I woke up naked the next morning, alone in his bed, with a used, slightly bloody rubber stuck to the back of my leg."

"Oh my God, love, was it rape?" Harry asked in a whisper. Mike looked over and Harry's eyes were full of concern.

"No, I would have done it if I'd been sober. He sweet talked me, telling me that he'd been watching me all those years just waiting for me to be ready for a real man. He said that he thought he loved me, and that we'd have a beautiful relationship...I never heard from him again."

"I'm sorry, Mike."

"Me too, Harry. The sad thing is that I didn't remember any of it. It sort of ruined my trust in men for a while. It was another year before I dated anyone. I met a man in one of my classes who seemed to be a nice enough guy. Popular, handsome, he was on the football team. We went out for 2 months before I realized I was just a booty call. We'd go out every Friday night, dinner, a movie, shag in his dorm room. He wasn't very good in bed, though. He'd just get it ready, put a condom on, lube it up, missionary, roll off after it was over and get dressed."

"I'm surprised he didn't leave some money on the dresser." Harry commented, squeezing Mike's hand. She was in a zone, so he didn't want to disturb her too much. He did feel bad for her. She deserved someone that cared about her, not themselves.

"Then my senior year of college I met a handsome medical student at a frat party. We dated for a few weeks, he gave me my first real experience in being satisfied by a man. He seemed to be very attentive to showing me pleasure, not just having sex for himself. I thought I'd finally found someone who cared about me. He opened up a whole new world of sexuality for me. That's how I got so good at giving head, I wanted to make him feel as good as he made me feel. Then after we'd gone out for a few weeks he told me about this thesis for his human sexuality class. He explained that female orgasms were a product of one of two things. The internal orgasm was achieved through intercourse with the stimulation of the g-spot, while the external orgasm was achieved through clitoral stimulation. The prevailing opinion was that women needed the aid of battery operated stimulation devices to achieve the external orgasm. He believed that there was no need for that added help. He believed any woman could get there without help from inanimate objects. So I became his guinea pig for lack of a better word. I'd never had an orgasm before, but girls had told me how great they were, so I was game. I went over to his room in the frat house every night for 2 weeks. He video taped these sessions, he said he needed concrete evidence."

"But, can't women fake orgasms? What is there to see on a video tape, anyway?" Harry asked. Mike smiled at him.

"I'm not sure about all women, babe, but with me you can literally see the orgasm from the outside. You can see the muscles throb. I'm sorry to be so graphic, Harry, but you need to hear the whole thing to understand it. I helped him prove his point 4 times in those 2 weeks. For me physically, the feeling is just pure ecstacy, but it also scares me. I'm completely out of control, it's like one of those out of body things. And coming down from the high is totally disorienting. I needed him to hold me, or kiss me, or even better make it happen again by having sex with me afterward. He never did. If it worked he went to his computer immediately to download the evidence. If it didn't work, he was disappointed and sort of just dismissed me and left the room. The last night I went over was the most explosive one yet, I nearly fell off the bed. Every muscle in my body was vibrating. Instead of helping me, he sat at his computer and said something like 'Hey babe come look at this, you're almost floating off the bed.' I couldn't take it anymore. I told him to fuck off and die. I found out later that I wasn't the only girl at the college that fell for his crap. He was doing several girls besides me. He also had his frat brothers participating in his study with who knows how many girls."

"What a prick. Why did you keep going back?" Harry said.

"It felt so good Harry, that and each time I thought maybe it would be different. Maybe this time he'd hold me, or tell me he loved me. He never did. And you're right, he was a prick. I graduated from the college that May and found out later that summer that he was selling videos of all of us girls out of the frat house. It was called 'The Hot Girls of UMSL - featuring Mike 'Big O' Ward'. There was no thesis, he and his buddies just got off on messing with women and besides, the fraternity probably needed beer money."

"I'm so sorry, Mike. You deserve so much more than any of those guys gave you. I love you, Mike."

"I love you, too, Harry. I'm sorry I'm frigid."

"You're not frigid, love. You're the warmest, sexiest, most giving woman I've ever been with."

"I'm glad I told you, so that you understand why I am the way I am, but I'm not sure if I can change...." Mike's voice trailed off.

"I don't want you to change, Mike. I love you for who you are. I'll not force you to do anything you don't want to, but if you change your mind I can guarantee one thing. I'll never walk away from you and leave you alone in bed. I will always hold you, kiss you, love you till you've had enough." Harry sat up and held Mike's face in one hand and kissed her tenderly, eyes open watching her eyes slowly drift shut.

"Do you trust me, Mike?"

"Yes Harry, I do."

He sighed, reached over to turn off the light and pulled Mike to him with his hand around her waist. She snuggled into him, her back against his chest and laid her arm over his, taking his hand in hers.

"Good. Now let's go to sleep, I have to be up at 6:00 am." Harry said, kissing the back of Mike's head.

"But Harry, I'm wide awake now..." Mike whispered as she turned in his arms and proceeded to kiss a line from his lips to one of his many nipples.

"Brilliant!" He growled.


	15. Composing

  
"Mmmmm" Mike hummed as she licked little lines back and forth along the ridges of Harry's abs. He had goosebumps and giggled every once in a while.

"Stop it woman." Harry said sternly, then giggled when she stuck her tongue in his belly button. Mike giggled, too.

"What are you giggling about? I'm the one gettin' tickled." Harry asked as he pulled her up onto his chest and kissed her.

"Oh, just remembering something I saw on Tumblr. It was this picture of you that someone wasted some pretty extensive PhotoShop training on. It's that picture of you on the boat in Sydney harbor, but you're like 7 ft. tall and it's all abs. Like you've got a 24 pack or something..." Mike's voice trailed off, distracted by Harry's tongue on her neck. He was nibbling from below one ear over to the other ear. When he got to the hollow in the middle of her neck, he swirled his tongue around eliciting a sexy moan from Mike.

"I've seen it. You know Simon has interns that do nothing but sit on Tumblr all day and all night. When they see something particularly clever or funny they reblog them in case we check it. Liam enjoys Tumblr quite a lot." Harry said as Mike continued moaning at the attention her lady parts were getting. He'd slipped his hand under her shirt and into her underwear and he was just lightly touching her. She was grinding into his hand because he was just barely touching her. Finally she stood up and slid off the bed.

"I'm sorry, love." Harry thought he'd done something wrong. She looked at his worried face and knew she created a real problem for them. This must not happen everytime Harry touched her. she leaned down and kissed him, and not sweetly either, but full of tongues and heavy breathing.

"OK, that doubt has gotta stop right now. Harry, I never said I didn't enjoy you touching me. Everything you do to get me there feels great, it's the after I'm there part I don't like." Mike pulled her shirt up over her head, being careful so she didn't pull her bandage off. Then she slipped her panties off and reaching over slowly drew Harry's boxers down and off his legs.

"If it freaks me out, I'll tell you. Until that time I want you to touch me any way you want to, babe...." Mike said as she laid down on Harry's chest, her cootchie in his face, his dick in hers.

"Ahhh, the classic 69..." Harry said approvingly.

\----

Harry's alarm went off at 6:00 am. He untangled himself from Mike's legs. He smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. They'd spent an hour or so, last night, exploring each other's bodies at a nice relaxed pace. He knew she'd enjoyed it quite a lot. But what he was really looking forward to was later tonight. She'd not gotten to enjoy his post performance adrenaline high, yet. He'd have to control it tonight, though. He wished they weren't still limited in what they could do, but, luckily, it was only a matter of time.

"Morning, Harry."

"Morning, love. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Harry asked, wondering why Mike had gotten up. He poked his head out of the shower stall and got a sweet little kiss from her.

"No, I have to pee. I'm going next door." Mike said. Harry smiled at the familiarity of her commenting that she had to pee. She didn't say use the toilet, or go to the bathroom as Americans were so fond of saying, but she'd said pee. Harry got out of the shower and wrapped one towel around his slim waist, and one around his hair. He went through the connecting door and heard the water in the tub running.

"Wanna, join me?" Mike asked from the tub when his shadow crossed her.

"We don't have time for that right now. You can enjoy my post-shower bath with me tonight, though..." Harry smiled.

"It's a date." Mike stretched out in the tub and made some contented noises as she relaxed.

"You seem to be getting around well this morning. Has the dizziness stopped, then?" Harry asked, realizing she'd gotten out of his bed and into the bath in her room without a spotter.

"For the most part, yeah. I can feel the headache coming back, though. I'm due for my meds, I think." Mike replied. Harry prepared her pill and water, and helped her out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her, kissing her deeply. She held him close in huge hug and didn't want to let go even after they'd stopped kissing.

"What's the matter, love?" Harry asked as she sighed and went into the other room to dress.

"Nothing really. I just hate that I'm stuck here and can't do anything." Mike said. It sounded very much like a whine to Harry.

"Now, what would you be doing today if you weren't 'stuck here'?" Harry asked in a whiney voice. Mike frowned at him. She was trying to put a pair of jeans on, without sitting down, and was wobbling around.

"I could have met you at the venue later to actually do my job....Or did you forget I actually have a job with this operation?" Mike frowned at him.

"Of course I didn't forget...." Harry realized she wasn't kidding around. "Hey, you have a very important job, here. One that I take very seriously." Harry continued, holding Mike by the waist as she finally was able to pull her pants up and zip them. She only had a bra on the top though, and Harry had become distracted, running one of his hands under the left cup.

"Please refrain from fondling my funbags long enough for us to have a serious discussion...." Mike tried to be stern, but as soon as she said 'funbags' she started laughing. Then she became distracted by his biceps...then he became distracted by her lips and the way she bit the bottom one as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"OK, I'm seeing a trend here, Styles. We cannot have serious discussions unless we are completely clothed." Mike said as they kissed warmly.

"You're very perceptive, Ward." Harry said seriously, then left the room, but not before he whipped the towel off and graced her with a view of his fine naked ass.

"OH MY GOD!!" Mike yelled.

\----

Harry insisted on wheeling her down for breakfast, even though she thought she could walk it. Her appetite was back to normal so she had quite a generous plate of food. Harry was up to his usual routine, though. She had turned to talk to Liam and when she turned back her last two pieces of pineapple were gone. She just smiled and sat back enjoying the company. As was his routine, Paul gave them a rundown of the day. The boys were leaving immediately for 2 radio interviews. They would be back sometime before lunch at 12:00. Then off to the venue with Roger for rehearsal, then meet and greet, dinner, soundcheck, wardrobe, etc.....the usual...

"I wish I could come, too." Mike whined as they all stood up and made their way to the hotel garage where the SUV was waiting.

"I know, love. You and Eleanor can listen to the radio interviews, and hang out till we get back for lunch, yes?" Harry smiled, his dimples smiling at her too. She couldn't help but smile back.

"OK, I'll try to enjoy my morning without you...." Mike replied, slightly less whiney.

"Good. Love ya!" Harry kissed her quickly as Paul had a hand on his shoulder and was pulling him away.

"I promise I'll bring him back later, pet." Paul said to Mike.

"Thanks Paul!" Mike said as Eleanor wheeled her in the opposite direction towards the elevator. When they got there, Mike stood up and hit the button.

"I'm so tired of that chair. I can walk this, ya know?" Mike said when Eleanor started to object.

"I know. Harry's a bit of a worrier, isn't he?" Eleanor replied as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes he is. I feel much better this morning. Plus I get to take this bandage off later and get a shower. I can't wait!" Mike wanted to get back to her normal routine.

"So, what do you want to do?" Eleanor asked as they got to Mike's room.

"I was thinking about working on some songs. Is that too boring for you?" Mike asked Eleanor.

"No, I'd love to hear them." She replied as they gathered Mike's keyboard and briefcase and went through to Harry's room so Eleanor could lay on the bed. Mike's bed was dry, but she needed new sheets.

"Why did he make his bed?" Eleanor asked as she laid down and got comfortable.

"He knew you were coming to keep me company. Plus I think that's just him." Mike replied sitting down and laying her unfinished song book on the table next to her.

"I wish Louis was a little bit more like Harry when it comes to that kind of thing. He can be a bit of a pig." Eleanor laughed.

Mike started at the back of the book with her oldest partial songs. She decided to play through each one of them and see if any of them would be good for the boys. Eleanor sat on the bed and listened. She was fascinated by Mike's voice. When Mike was done with her second song Eleanor asked her the usual question.

"Why aren't you performing your own songs?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Mike smiled.

"Because you have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks, but I can't sing in front of people." Mike replied.

"But, I thought Louis said you were in choirs for years." Eleanor countered.

"Yeah, I can do it if 50 other people are singing with me. I could never do solos, though. I'd get so nervous I'd get sick." Mike shuddered at the thought.

"That's a shame. You should be sharing a voice like that." Eleanor responded.

Mike played through a few more before Eleanor spoke up again.

"Hey, Mike. That one you just did would fit perfect with the first one."

"Wait, what?"

"Play the first one again and then go right into the one you just did..."

Mike pulled the first one out of the back of the book and set it next to the other one and did as Eleanor suggested. Mike and Eleanor smiled at each other as Mike ran through them again, and then kept writing. In the next half hour, she filled another sheet with the rest of the song. Then she went through it all twice, making little changes here and there until it was right. Eleanor had a few suggestions that made it even better.

"Woohoo! You just helped me finish this song. I can't believe I wrote two halves of the same song and never put them together." Mike said as she dated the last sheet and putting them all together, added Eleanor's name on the first page.

"What did you just do?" Eleanor asked.

"Added your name."

"That's crazy, but thanks!" Eleanor said as she and Mike hugged.

"Oh crap!!" Eleanor said as she turned the radio by the bed on and found the station that the boys' interview was on. The voice on the radio was the typical early morning DJ.

"Next up, we have the boys from One Direction live in the studio!"

"Nice!" Mike said as she laid down next to Eleanor and closed her eyes. Her head was starting to hurt. They listened to the interview, which consisted of all of the usual questions. Mike was afraid that Harry would be asked about her. They hadn't talked about it before he left so who knows what he would say. She didn't think he was very good at bullshitting on short notice, well at least not during an interview.

"So the fans are wondering about your second album. I know you're just starting your summer tour, but is the next album in the works as well?" The DJ finally asked an interesting question. Niall spoke up first.

"Yes, we have a few song-writers working on some songs for us. Plus we just finished one the other day, so we are taking a bigger part of writing music this time."

"We haven't recorded anything yet, but plan on doing that some while we're on the road, and finish up at the end of the summer." Zayn added.

"So I understand there was a bit of an accident the other night with one of your employees...what happened?" The DJ asked anyone who would answer.

"Yes, our vocal coach and resident song-writer, Mike Ward was struck in the head with a big bunch of carrots." Liam explained.

"And Harry, isn't that the same woman you were kissing in a picture that's been all over the internet lately?" Mike shook her head, figuring it was coming.

"I know what he's gonna say, Eleanor...'so basically'...wait for it...." Mike said as Harry hesitated.

"So basically...." Mike and Eleanor laughed as Harry's voice emanated from the radio.

"it is the same lovely lady. She was just helping me with my stage fright. As our vocal coach she is concerned about our overall performance abilities...." Harry explained.

"Stage fright?" The DJ asked.

"Yes, I do still suffer from stage fright on ocassion, and Mike was just demonstrating an anxiety prevention technique called distraction..."

"And is she recovering from her accident?"

"Yes, she is recuperating from seven stitches and a concussion back at our hotel." Harry thought the discussion was over.

"And have you engaged in any other anxiety prevention techniques with Ms. Ward since her accident?" The DJ was not giving up. It didn't help that the other 4 were snickering behind their hands at this point.

"Well, actually, I'm not at liberty to discuss Ms. Ward further at this time...." Harry sounded weary of it all. The DJ laughed at this...Then of course Louis had to put his two cents in...

"And that folks was a Harry Styles question evasion technique!"


	16. Sneaking

  
Mike was resting when someone knocked on her door. Eleanor went through to Mike's room and answered her door. She put her finger to her lips as Louis entered the room. Eleanor looked out in the hall, to find it utterly Harry-less.

"Where's Harry?" Eleanor whispered to Louis as he pulled her in for a hug and they walked through to Harry's room where Mike was laying on the bed.

"He left with Preston when we got back. Said he had an errand to run and he'd see us at lunch. I told him I'd check on Mike when I came to get you." Louis whispered back.

"I'm not asleep, just trying to get rid of this headache." Mike said as she sat up.

"You alright, then?" Louis asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Louis." Mike answered with a smile.

"Do you need your medicine, then?" He asked, she looked like she was in pain.

"No, Lou, she just took it an hour ago. She got the headache from listening to these five British idiots on the radio." Eleanor replied.

"Yeah, those weren't our best interviews, were they?" Louis admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Now I wish I'd put Harry on vocal rest...." Mike said, closing her eyes again.

"That's a great idea. Remember that next time." Louis thought maybe Harry should be put on vocal rest for all interviews. He continued, "We were doing fine till they asked Harry about you."

"You know, Louis, you don't help him any." Mike added frowning at Louis.

"Whatever do you mean, babe?" Louis asked Mike, innocently.

"Harry's question evasion technique?" Mike replied.

"She's right, Lou, you make it worse for him, egging him on like you do." Eleanor agreed.

"I do not egg him on! Do I?" Louis looked unsure yet offended at the same time.

"Oh I don't know, Louis...remember this...'what did you call the cat, again....What did you call the cat, again...you called it a pussy didn't ya?'" Mike delivered the lines in Louis' accent nearly perfectly.

"OK, so I might be guilty of that on ocassion....But at least they didn't ask about you two at the second interview. Paul told them they could ask after your health, but not your connection to Harry."

"You make me sound like a barnacle, Louis." Mike said with a frown.

"Oh dammit, I can't do anything right." Louis threw up his hands and started to walk out of the room.

"See you two at lunch." Mike said as Eleanor laughed and followed Louis out into the hall.

Harry came in 10 minutes later holding something behind his back. He tiptoed over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm not sleeping, Harry." Mike said without opening her eyes. Harry laid down beside her and stroking her face lightly with his fingers, he kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Hi love. Did you have a nice morning?" Harry asked as she opened her eyes. He was so close that all Mike could see was green. She was never going to get over how beautiful his eyes were. She looked at his smile, and out of nowhere, she was overcome with how much she already loved him.

"I love you so much, Harry."

Harry was surprised by the tears he saw in Mike's eyes. "What's the matter, love?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Mike answered, her heart fluttering as he pulled her close and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I love you, too, Mike. So much it hurts, sometimes." Harry admitted.

They laid together for a few minutes just being them.

"I got you something...." Harry said, then handed Mike a bag from a bookstore.

"Sex for Dummies?" Mike asked as she looked at the yellow and black book in her hand.

"Yeah, there are a couple of chapters about female orgasms. I thought if you wanted to, you could let me help you." Harry said quietly, his head down, peeking at her from under his curls.

"Why is this so important to you?" Mike asked, wondering why it mattered so much to him. Was he trying to prove something?

"I want to give you as much happiness as you give me. I want you to feel what I feel. That is, if you want to." Harry answered quietly. How could she argue with that?

"OK, Harry, I'll take a look at it, later." Mike told him, then pulled his head towards her and kissed him warmly. Their lips moving against each other, casually. Her lips were so soft, Harry thought, just as soft as the rest of her. All of a sudden, Mike's stomach growled loudly.

"Wow, someone's hungry." Harry remarked, then pulled Mike off the bed and walked her over to her wheelchair.

"No, Harry, I can walk down to the dining room all by myself." Mike objected.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Harry, I haven't been dizzy at all today, and the only headache I had was from listening to Louis yelling on the radio." Mike replied as they walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Oh, Eleanor and I finished a song." Mike added, telling him all about it as they rode down to the ground floor holding hands. Once the elevator stopped they dropped their hands and walked through the lobby. Harry waved to the windows where he could see girls standing outside.

"At least they've been relatively civil to me so far." Mike remarked as they made their way over to their table.

"Who would insult an injured person?" Harry replied.

"True." Mike answered, taking her customary seat between Harry and Louis.

"So Eleanor, I think Mike's feeling well enough, now, not to need a babysitter. You could probably come to the show tonight." Harry said out of nowhere. Mike hadn't even thought about it. How was she going to read about orgasms with Eleanor in the room.

"I'd like that, thanks." Eleanor said. She'd enjoyed her visit with Mike today, but as long as she could be by herself tonight Eleanor would rather go to the show. She and Mike could hang out tomorrow on the bus.

Harry squeezed Mike's hand under the table and Mike squeezed back. Sometimes she felt like a 12 year old, the way she got butterflies in her stomach when he touched her. How her heart fluttered when he 'shoo-shoo-shoomed' his curls, or when his dimples were flashing. Really, could he get any cuter? He was the perfect example of a cute 18 year-old boy. But, other times, though, she felt like a grown woman with a grown man. When they were alone together, and he was kissing her and touching her and she was kissing him and touching him, there was an intensity about him that almost scared her.

"Are you gonna order, love?" Harry asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts. Mike apologized and ordered, then sat back to watch the trainwreck that was a One Direction meal.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." Mike whispered in Harry's ear, as he leaned over towards her.

"Me too. But when I get home, we'll have all night." Harry whispered back, then sucked lightly on Mike's earlobe.

\------

Mike was asleep when Harry got back to his hotel room after the show. He tiptoed into the bathroom and quietly closed the door. He bathed quickly and stepping out of the shower, threw a towel over his head and laughed. On the mirror, Mike had written 'I love Harry Styles' with a heart for the love part. It had shown up in the steam from his shower. He crossed off Harry Styles and wrote Mike Ward.

Harry got into bed completely nude, only to find that Mike had gotten into bed completely nude as well. He laid there for a while just looking at her and thinking about how sexy her body was. Even though she was barely over 5 ft. tall her legs were shapely and long, her stomach was flat and her breasts were perfect.

"Like what you see, Styles?" Mike asked.

"Very much, Ward." Harry answered.

"Good, cause I like what I see too." Mike said. They began to lightly touch each other's skin, nothing serious, just playful. Until he started to suck on one of Mike's nipples.

"I read the chapters on orgasms...." Mike announced then began to lick little circles around Harry's lower right nipple. She'd decided that one was her favorite.

"You did? Did you learn anything?" Harry pulled Mike up and over onto his chest, kissing her lips, with his hands in her hair.

"Yes. I need to become familiar and comfortable with my own body. They suggest the M word."

"Marshmallows?" Harry asked, sucking lightly on her collarbone.

"Yeah, that's the one. I'm supposed to rub marshmallows all over my privates...." Mike shook her head and moved lower so she could kiss him.

"Splendid, maybe room service has marshmallows...." Harry commented as he licked his middle finger right in front of Mike's face and trailed it down her stomach, stopping to slide it back and forth over her clit, then plunge it all the way into her pussy. She reared back and moaned as he slid a second, and then a third one in.

"No, Harry." Mike moaned as he finger fucked her as fast as he could until she grabbed his hand and stopped him with a kiss. "I need a vibrator." Harry smiled as he licked his fingers, which made her moan at the sight. "God, Harry that's hot." She said as she pulled his hand to her mouth and licked them too. No, Harry thought, that's hotter.

"OK, then, let's go get one." Harry said, jumping off the bed and rifling through one of his suitcases. He was pulling on boxers and trying to fit his boner in some pants.

"Wait, what? You get me all hot and bothered, licking fingers and shit, and now you wanna go get me a vibrator?" Mike was so aroused she started touching herself without even realizing it.

"That's good, you're getting started without it." Harry commented as he walked over and kissed her.

"Where are we going to get a vibrator at this time of the night?" Mike asked as she watched Harry zip up his black jeans, and put on a black t-shirt and black converse.

"The all-night adult novelty store about 6 blocks from here." Harry answered, then went through to Mike's room, and neatly went through her suitcase that was half packed on the bed. Of course Harry would have not only noticed the adult novelty shop, but would have also noticed their hours of operation.

"Love, do you have anything in black?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear."

"Well then, put it on. We have a mission to accomplish." Harry added seriously.

Mike dressed in black dress pants and a black sweater, and put on the black beanie that matched the one on Harry's head. She wondered how many of these damn beanies Harry had. She followed Harry down the hall, into the elevator, and down to the parking garage levels. All the while, Harry's looking around corners and left and right the whole time like some secret agent. He left her in the elevator vestibule, going out into the garage, he made a couple of quick phone calls, and came back in. Only a few minutes later a yellow cab pulled up outside the garage entrance. Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her, stealthily, along the wall of the garage, across the entrance and into the back seat of the cab.

"You do realize this is a recipe for disaster, don't you?" Mike asked him as he kissed the back of her hand that he held in his.

"How so, love?" Harry looked at her worried face and smiled. She looked genuinely concerned.

"You and me, sneaking out, late at night, without security to go to a sex shop. Harry, it's so predictable, I can't believe I'm even taking part in this." Mike answered.

"Well then, if it's so predictable, tell me what's going to happen." Harry kissed her cheek.

"We're going to get caught, either by fans, or by some pap just looking to sell a photo. Then you're gonna get your hand slapped by management and Simon's going to fire me."

"He's not going to fire you. So, sir, there's an extra $100.00 if you dont' tell anyone about this little trip, eh?" Harry said to the cab driver, a very large black man with a bald head.

"Keep your money, son. I know who you are, so I just need a couple of autographs for my daughters." The man replied.

"Cheerio!" Harry replied as the man passed two pieces of paper back to Harry who then wrote charming little missives to Ashley and Emily. They drove past the shop, and then down the alley behind. They parked and Harry grabbed Mike's hand to help her out.

"Do you mind waiting here for a bit?" Harry asked the driver.

"Not a problem. I need to get out and stretch my legs, anyway. Take your time." He replied.

"No, Harry, you stay in the cab and I'll go in alone." Mike suggested.

"And miss all the fun, hell no." Harry insisted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Mike replied and let him lead her through the back door of the shop.

Fifteen minutes later, they emerged, Mike carrying a large black shopping bag, she and Harry laughing and kissing as she leaned in to get into the back seat of the cab.  
Funny thing is, none of them, not even the cab driver, noticed the man at the end of the alley with the camera.


	17. Apologizing

  
At 6:30 the next morning Mike sat nervously on the bus...waiting for the shit to hit the fan. They'd snuck back into the hotel and up to their room without seeing anyone, but for some reason she still had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"See, no one's said anything, love. We're golden!" Harry whispered as they reclined on the couch in the front of the bus.

Mike yawned and settled herself onto Harry's lap, closed her eyes and sighed. She was stressed, but she was too tired to worry anymore about it now. He'd snagged the pillow from his bunk for the arm of the couch, so Mike could sleep some. They'd given the room in back to Louis and Eleanor. The other three boys were already laying in their bunks. Harry laid his head back and closed his eyes...he and Mike hadn't gotten much sleep.

When they'd gotten back from the 'toy store' it was 1:30am. They decided to finish packing since they had to be on the bus by 6:00am for the trip to New Jersey. When they'd finished packing it was 3:00am. They'd just fallen onto the bed when both of them noticed the big black bag on the table...

Harry smiled as he remembered how embarrassed Mike had been when he'd whipped her vibrator out of the bag, turned it on, and chased her around the room with it. He did have a moment of panic when she fell onto the bed gripping her head and moaning...he'd run to her side and knelt on the bed next to her. She'd grabbed the thing out of his hand and stuck him in the armpit with it. He'd dissolved into a giggling mess before he fell backwards off the bed, dragging her with him. She landed with a 'oomph' on his chest, giggling until she realized the vibrator was wedged between her crotch and his. That of course led to copious amounts of kissing, sucking and general sexiness. Needless to say when they'd finally exhausted all their foreplay options it was 5:30am.

"Hazza!! YOU DOG!!" Niall yelled from his bunk at 7:30, waking everyone up.

"What? What have I done?" Harry asked Niall as he approached with his phone thrust out in front of him.

"Just had a late night field trip without us...." Niall answered as he handed Harry his phone.

"Oh My God, Harry!!!" Mike said as she sat up and grabbed the phone out of Harry's hand. All she could see was that it was a Sugarscape article and it had a picture of them kissing as they got into the cab. It clearly showed her holding a grocery store sized black bag with the name of the store on it. She threw the phone at Harry's head and stormed straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Luckily she missed and the phone hit him in the chest. Harry read the article with Liam and Zayn over his shoulder. Louis and Eleanor were just coming out from the back.

"What's all the screaming about?" Louis asked.

"Sugarscape..." Came the answer from Niall, Harry and Paul, who had just stepped back from his seat by Fred. He blazed Harry with a look that mere mortals would have shrunk away from.

"Just got a call from Simon, Harry." Paul shook his head sadly and sat down at the table.

"It's bad?" Harry asked Paul, apprehensively.

"You could say that." Paul answered. He was secretly enjoying dragging this out. This boy needed to learn a lesson, and smoothing it over for him would not teach him anything.

"Where's Mike?" Eleanor asked Niall quietly.

"Bathroom. Go see if she's alright, eh?" Niall replied. Eleanor knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mike, darling, come out, please."

"I can't. Everyone's out there...."

"So, we'll go in the back room."

"Nooooo." Mike sounded pitiful.

"For me?" Eleanor tried another tact.

The door opened a crack and all Eleanor could see was Mike's left eye. Eleanor stood between Mike and what was happening up front. It wouldn't do to let her know Harry was catching hell from Paul. He wasn't catching hell, though, come to think of it, Paul was talking very quietly.

"Harry, wouldn't it have made more sense for Mike to go in by herself? I doubt anyone would have recognized her." Paul was talking quietly for Mike's sake. He imagined she was wanting to disappear off the face of the earth right about now.

"That's what Mike wanted, but I wouldn't listen to her." Harry wanted to cry...she was going to hate him forever.

"You should have listened to her, Harry. None of this would have happened if you had just taken someone with you..."

"Yeah, right, Paul. Like I was going to wake you, Preston, or any of the other guys up in the middle of the night to take us to a porn shop. You'd have laughed in my face." Harry replied quietly. He looked back and saw Mike coming out of the bathroom, face in her hands being led to the back room by Eleanor. They went in and closed the door.

"Now, we'll have to do some pretty heavy duty damage control. I'm not even sure how we can spin this one that makes it look any better than it is." Paul was, for once, at a loss.

In the back room, Mike was reduced to tears as Eleanor silently read the article on her phone.

"Styles on the prowl! Hazza snuck out late again, but this time without Zayn. Last night One Direction's own Harry Styles was snapped leaving an adult novelty store with songwriter/vocal coach Mike Ward. As you can see they got rather cozy as they got into a cab in the alley behind the store. We can't help but wonder what they bought that would have required such a large bag.....? Enjoy, Mazza Waryles!!"

"Mazza Waryles?? Could they not have come up with a better ship name than that??" Eleanor wondered outloud.

"El, could you just open up a window and chuck me out? Maybe the bus behind us will run me over. I'm so embarrassed." Mike asked as she checked twitter. Eleanor took Mike's phone out of her hand and sat down beside her. Mike turned to her and buried her face in Eleanors shoulder as Eleanor wrapped her arms around her.

"Eleanor, Simon's going to send me home...." Mike said, sadly.

"No, Mike, he won't. This isn't bad enough for him to fire you." Eleanor answered.

Up in the front of the bus, Harry was thinking the same thing. "How mad is Simon?" Harry asked Paul.

"Pretty pissed." Paul answered.

"Is Mike gonna get canned?" Harry asked.

"Not right now." Paul answered.

"What do you mean, not right now?"

"He's giving you two another chance. So, you better lay low, I mean really low. You are not to be seen alone together outside of the hotels and the bus. I'd even steer clear of her at the venues, if I were you." Paul was making this part up. He was going to enjoy watching them try to stay away from each other. Simon was aggravated, but not enough to keep Harry and Mike apart, but Paul wasn't going to tell Harry that. They would just be easier to handle if they were behaving themselves.

"Sorry, Paul. I really fucked it up, this time, didn't I?" Harry asked.

"Aye, ya did, boy. Now you better go talk to her...." Paul nodded his head towards the back and walked back up to the front. Mike was gonna be way harder on Harry than he, himself had been.

"What am I gonna do, boys?" Harry asked the other 4 who just sat staring at him. Then they all starting laughing.

"Seriously mate, what the hell does she have in that bag?" Louis asked, clapping Harry on the back.

"Good job, Haz. Didya get any dirty movies?" Niall wanted to know.

"Try out some toys last night??" Zayn was curious.

"Enough, lads, it's really none of our business..." Liam added seriously, of course. Then he ruined it with a smile, "Did she buy any lingerie?"

"You, too, Li? Thanks for the help!" Harry got up and walked away from the laughter.

When he got to the door he heard Mike and Eleanor talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Maybe he would just wait for a while before he went in. He climbed into his bunk and tried to figure out what to say to Mike. He'd been selfish and stupid and childishly stubborn.

"I told him to stay in the cab, but he 'didn't want to miss out on the fun'." Mike said, while Eleanor laughed at how accurate her Harry impression was.

"Don't be too hard on him, Mike. He's already hearing from Paul, who has probably talked to Simon this morning. Plus the other boys will be brutal about this. You know how much they tease Harry." Eleanor wished she was out there right now.

"I won't, I'm more mad at myself for allowing him to talk me into something that stupid."

"I know. I'll send Harry in then?" Eleanor said as she made her way to the door.

"Sure." Mike answered, watching Eleanor hesitate with her hand on the door knob.

"So, just for curiousity sake, what all did you have in that bag?" Eleanor asked with a sly smile on her face. Mike laughed.

"I'll show you, later." Mike answered, laughing again.

Well, Harry thought, at least she's laughing now. He'd heard Eleanor's voice from the other side of the door and figured this was his chance to get in there and talk to Mike. When Eleanor opened the door, he was right on the other side of it. Eleanor smiled at him, shut the door behind her, and pulled him by the hand towards the front of the bus.

"Mike's worried that she's gonna get fired." Eleanor relayed Mike's concern.

"No, we've just got to behave ourselves." Harry answered, then continued. "How angry is she, then?"

"Honestly Harry, she's more mad at herself, and, well, extremely embarrassed." Eleanor replied, then pushed him back towards Mike. Harry hesitated for a second, then knocked on the door.

"Come in, Harry." Mike said from under the covers which were pulled up over her head.

"Mike, I'm so sorry." Harry said as he sat down on the bed and tried to uncover her head. She wouldn't let go of the covers.

"Come out, love...no one's here but me..." Harry urged as he peeked under the covers at her. She looked up at him from under the curls on her forehead.

"I'm just mortified, Harry." Mike said as she wound her arms around Harry's waist and laid her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and squeezed tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I know. I'm just sorry I didn't think with the top head instead of the bottom head." Harry admitted, smiling at her cheekily as she rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't help but still love him to death.

"Next time I make a logical suggestion would you please listen to me?" Mike asked, pulling Harry's head down for a kiss.

"I promise I will. No more impulsiveness, I'll think things through all the way from now on, K?" Harry replied kissing her again.

"Has Paul talked to Simon?" Mike asked, dreading the answer. It was a good thing they were all packed, already. It would make the luggage transfer at the airport easier.

"Yes, someone must have seen it the same time Niall did. You're not going anywhere, if that's what you're worried about." Harry addressed her biggest fear.

"Really?" Mike looked so happy about that, Harry thought.

"Really...but we have to be really careful now. No being seen alone together...we can at the hotels and the bus...but nowhere else, not even the venues. I guess we'll have to always have a chaperone."

"But, we can still be together?" Mike asked softly.

"Of course, love. You didn't think Simon would tell us to breakup, did you?" Harry asked, amazed.

"I did...doesn't this ruin your pull as an available man?" Mike thought she understood the whole fan dynamic.

"Yes, but look, Louis, Liam and Zayn have girlfriends. They still have millions of fans. The majority of these girls are smart enough to realize that we are normal young men who want lives of our own." Harry loved the look on her face right now, she was so happy.

"Listen, love, Simon realizes that happy boys make better music than sad boys." Harry smiled and kissed her again.

"So you don't have to worry about this costing you your job." Harry pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her nose.

"I wasn't worried about the job, Harry. I mean, the salary for the tour is great, but I'm sure you'd have still bought my songs. I was worried about us losing our one chance..." Mike's voice trailed off as she again laid her head on his chest and hugged him tight.

"Our one chance to find happiness with each other?" Harry finished her sentence for her. She nodded her head, but kept it on his chest.

"You know, Harry, I didn't want to love you." Mike admitted quietly. Harry knew what she meant.

"You didn't?"

"No. I thought because you are so young, you would only be looking for a summer fling."

"I was afraid of the same thing...." Harry admitted.

"Really?" Mike wasn't sure she believed him...what 18 year old man is looking for more than just a physical thing?

"Really...I know it's hard to believe. Since this whole crazy life started, I've been looking at women differently. I never know if a woman comes onto me because they genuinely care about me, or just my fame. I always seem to be looking."

"I can understand that." Mike said, feeling kind of sorry for him.

"It's like I see a crowd of women and in the back of my mind I ask myself, is she the one? Is it that one? Maybe it's her."

Suddenly Mike sat up and looked at Harry, her eyes wide and sparkling, her face lit up in a bright smile.

"I love you, Harry, now go get my briefcase!" She followed him out of the room as he stopped to get her briefcase off of one of the bunks.

"Where's my keyboard?" She asked the room.

"Under, with the luggage." Zayn answered.

"Niall, your guitar?" Mike asked, then tapped her foot and waited. He ran back to his bunk and returned with his guitar. She took it from him and plucking strings and twisting pegs, she tuned it. While she was doing this, Harry had gotten blank music sheets and pencils out of her briefcase and set them on the table.

"Thanks, Harry." Mike said to him as he went to sit with the others on the couches. Mike looked up at them; they looked like 5th graders sitting outside the principal's office.

"Loosen up! It's not rocket science." Mike said and motioned for them to come over. Louis and Eleanor lounged on one of the couches as the others sat at the table, or stood and watched. None of them said anything, though, unless she asked them a question. It was business as usual, and in half an hour she'd written almost the whole song. She couldn't get the bridge, though, and it was frustrating her.

"I'm stuck." Mike said as she got up and walked away. She paced by the bunks, running her fingers through her hair. Zayn looked down at the lyrics and finally found his voice.

"Mike, the point is that he's always looking, right. So if he finds her in the second verse, there's nothing left for the bridge. How about this..." Zayn sang a new second verse, and then moved most of the original second verse lyrics to the bridge.

"That's it!!!" Mike yelled from the back, and hugged Zayn. Paul had been watching from the front, and came back as the bus was pulling off the highway.

"Well then, who's ready for breakfast?" Paul asked the group. Everyone agreed but Mike.

"I have to finish this, Paul. You all go ahead. Maybe, bring me something back?" Mike suggested as Harry hugged and kissed her and gave her a 'you sure?' look. She shook her head yes, and shoved him towards the door.

"If you want." Paul replied. She looked outside the bus and noticed they were at IHOP.

"The biggest, meatiest omelet they have with hash browns and a large orange juice. Oh, and...."

"Fresh fruit with creamy peanut butter." Paul finished for her.

"Thanks, Paul, and I'm really sorry, ya know about last night." Mike added.

"It's OK, pet. We all do stupid things sometimes. But, I was wondering..." Paul trailed off and gave Mike a questioning look.

"NO PAUL, I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT WAS IN THE BAG!!!"


	18. Challenging

  
Fifteen minutes after Paul left the bus, Zayn got back on.

"Hey, Michaela, I'm back!" Zayn said as he placed two styrofoam containers on the counter by the sink and got some papertowels off the roll.

"Whatcha doin' back, Zayn?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Well, Harry wanted to come back to keep you company, but Paul told him to stay there, so I volunteered."

"Thanks Z. This is gonna suck if Harry and I aren't allowed to be alone together." Mike said, taking her breakfast over to the couch. She didn't want to disturb her sheets on the table.

"It's not so bad, you still have the time at the hotels and when we're on the bus. You'll find a way at the venues, too. Just keep an eye out for lurkers."

"Thanks for not picking on me for...ya know, last night." Mike said with downcast eyes.

"Don't worry, we'd never give you crap about that...we save all our abuse for Harry." They both laughed and concentrated on eating for a few minutes.

"How's the song coming?" Zayn inquired.

"Nearly done. I'm glad you came back, cause I have the melody for the bridge right, but I'm not sure about some of the lyrics." Mike replied.

"No problem. We'll get it done in no time."

"That's good, cause I'd like to have a meeting this morning. We should have time before we get to the Izod Center." Mike really wanted to get back to work, she had plans for the boys.

They finished eating and Zayn cleaned up their mess while Mike went back to the table. They completed the song and continued tweaking it until the others came back. Eleanor skipped up the steps right before Harry, Louis and Niall all tried to fit through the door at the same time. Mike could hear the arguing and laughing so she came over to the door to investigate. They'd wedged themselves in by struggling, and were laughing so hard they couldn't even move anymore. Mike looked at Liam behind them and shook her head. Then she took a picture with her phone. Finally Liam got tired of waiting for them and climbed over the three boys to get onto the bus.

"Ya stepped on me, ya twat!" Niall yelled at Liam as he backed out of the jam. This caused Harry and Louis to fall forward and hit the steps. This of course caused more chaos until Paul grabbed Harry and Louis by the back of their shirts and pushed them the rest of the way on the bus.

"Get moving you!!" Paul yelled.

Mike had gone back to the table and was putting the sheets in order and giving them one last look before she put them into her briefcase and cleaned off the table. The boys laid out on the couches patting their food babies. Niall's eyes were starting to close so Mike decided to have a talk with them before they all dropped into nap mode. The bus started to move so Mike grabbed onto the table, getting a little dizzy from the sudden movement.

"I wanted to bring your food back, but Paul wouldn't let me." Harry whined, sitting down and pulling Mike onto his lap.

"I know, Zayn told me. I guess Paul means business, huh?" Mike asked leaning her head on Harry's shoulder, breathing in his clean smell, that seemed to be mixed with syrup? Another wave of dizziness rolled over her and she hung on tight to Harry.

"It'll blow over soon. He'll forget to watch us, eventually." Harry assured her. He felt her strong grip on his waist.

"Are you alright, love?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine, Harry. It's just the bus movement, I think. I need to have a meeting with the boys. Do you think now would be a good time?" Mike asked Harry.

"Sure, we're sort of a captive audience." Harry answered then kissed Mike briefly on the lips and getting up, he set her on the chair and went to sit on the floor in front of Louis.

"OK, guys, I need to have a few words with you...." Mike started, the boys all sat up straight and smiled at her. They looked like a bunch of middle schoolers and Mike had to laugh.

"Do you want me to leave, Mike?" Eleanor asked, feeling out of place.

"No, of course not, stay there." Mike answered, smiling at her new friend. Mike collected herself and started speaking. She was a little nervous about what she was going to say.

"As you know, after Simon hired me, I did a lot of research on the five of you. I decided that you all have so much untapped musical talent that I feel is being wasted. So, I have devised a challenge for each one of you." Mike hesitated as she looked around seeing an incredulous look on all their faces.

"We'll start with Zayn. You are going to write a song, by yourself." Mike watched him frown.

"What about?" Zayn had never written a whole song by himself and didn't have any idea how to do it.

"Anything you'd want to sing about, Zayn. Any type of music, any tempo, whatever you want. You just need to write the lyrics and melody. I've got blank sheets for you, you just need to fill them up."

"But, I can't do that. I don't know..."

"Obviously you can read music, Zayn, and I know you took piano lessons as a child so you can do this. If there isn't a piano around when you want to write, you can borrow my keyboard." Mike smiled at Zayn and moved on.

"Niall, you're wasting your guitar skills...I want you to learn classical guitar. There are several on-line lessons that you could use." Mike had fully researched this and actually completed some of the lessons herself. They were very good.

"But, Mike, when do we have time for this?" Niall asked.

"I don't expect these tasks to be done by next week, Niall, just by the end of the tour." She ignored his doubting face and continued.

"Harry, I want you to learn a musical instrument. The kazoo was cute, Harry, but alas, not a real instrument. And Louis...." Mike held her hand up in towards Louis' face as she knew what he was thinking..."the triangle doesn't count, either." They all laughed a little, but she could tell they were all a little stressed out.

"Liam, can you hand that case that's behind Fred's seat to Harry, please." Mike was afraid to get up and walk. She hadn't been feeling very well, since she ate, and it was getting worse. Liam went forward and retrieved the case in question and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it and whistled.

"That's a beautiful trumpet, Mike, where'd you get it?" Harry asked, taking it out and holding it in his hands. Mike was mesmerized by Harry's hands as he handled the trumpet. Something looked off, but Mike couldn't put her finger on what it was. It could just be the fact that she'd rather have him handle her than the trumpet. Wait, what?

"I've had it for years, Harry. I took lessons when I was a kid. I just didn't take to it as well as the piano, though, so I've held onto it until I could give it to someone deserving." She smiled watching him.

"I brought my trumpet books with me, so you can use those as well." Mike continued watching Harry put the trumpet back in it's case and close the lid.

"But, Harry, don't you..." Louis started to say, until Harry elbowed him in the shins and shook his head.

"OK." Harry answered, wondering what the point of all of this was.

"Louis, you are going to record a song, as if you were a solo artist." This was the one that she figured would be the hardest.

"No, Mike, I don't think that's such a good idea." Louis objected. Mike wasn't going to give him time to argue, though.

"I do. Moving on, Liam, you are going into the studio to do some sound mixing and music production."

"I wouldn't begin to know how to do that sort of thing." Liam had always wanted to dabble in production, but there was never time.

"Well, Liam, that's what makes these challenges. I'm sure you can find resources to help you learn." Mike added as she finished her speech.

"The reason why I'm doing this is so that I can leave you all better than you were when I joined you." Mike didn't realize how that sounded, nor did she see the look on Harry's face. Leaving, had she become bored with him, already. Harry wasn't sure how he should take that.

"I want you to do these things by yourselves, with no helping each other. I want to try to undo some of the damage Simon did to you two years ago." Mike added.

"Damage?" Liam asked.

"What damage, Mike?" Zayn asked.

"Making you 5 think you weren't good enough without each other. I know you have the '1 for all, all for 1' ideal, and that is the best attitude to have to do as well as you do as a group. You guys compliment each other perfectly, I'd never change that. But, he made you think you couldn't function without the others. That's just wrong." Mike finished, staring off into space. Harry thought she looked pale and wondered if she was ok, but before he could ask she continued.

"I will allow each one of you a little something though. Zayn, when you're done with the song I will help you tweak it like you helped me today. Niall and Harry, I've spoken to people on this tour who play the trumpet, and classical guitar. You may enlist their help if you get stuck at some point. Louis, I'll sing backup vocals for you, if you want, but only on the choruses. And Liam, I'll have a sound mixer and a producer in the studio to help you if you need it as well. But I do want you to figure out what you're doing beforehand." Mike watched as Liam nodded his head.

"So, when do we need to get all this done?" Zayn asked.

"By the end of the tour. I've already booked studio time in Florida for the last two weeks of the tour. At that point Louis will sing, Harry and Niall will supply the intrumental score and Liam will mix and produce the song that Zayn writes." Mike stood up and swayed, grabbing the table for support. Harry ran over to her and held her up.

"Come on, love, let's go lay down." Harry said, supporting her as they walked to the back of the bus, where she laid down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I just got really dizzy."

"I'm not surprised, you've hardly had any sleep at all the last day or so. You know, you're supposed to be resting." Harry frowned as he laid down beside her, pulling her close.

"I know." Mike replied and closed her eyes, hoping the spinning would stop.

"Do you have a headache?" Harry asked as he stroked her arm.

"No, just dizzy."

"Go to sleep, I think we're still travelling for another 3 hours." Harry suggested. He laid with her until he thought she was asleep. He'd learned that if her mouth opened, she was asleep. It was handy knowledge to have.

"I'll be back in a moment, love." Harry said, noticing she wasn't asleep afterall. He got up and went to the front of the bus. He went to the window directly behind Fred and opened it. He needed some fresh air.

"What's the matter, Haz. Worried about the challenge?" Eleanor asked as she watched him hang his head out the window like a dog.

"No. The trumpet is not going to be a problem. See what Mike doesn't know, I guess you don't know either, El, is that I already play the trumpet." Harry told Eleanor with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, that's right!" Niall yelled.

"Hush now! I don't want Mike to know. But, I don't want to ruin her challenge. She must have put a lot of thought into these things. I think we should try our hardest to make this all happen for her."

"Of course we will, mate." Liam asked.

"When did you learn the trumpet?" Eleanor asked.

"Gemma took lessons when we were kids, and well, Mom insisted I learn as well."

"But in interviews, you've always said you didn't play an instrument." Eleanor added.

"I never told anyone. The only people who know are my family and these four. I always thought that learning trumpet was a waste of my time. But, I took lessons from a woman who had a music school, and the only people who were learning the trumpet in her school were girls. So I naturally loved being the only boy there, but, I just saw learning the trumpet as stupid. I never thought it would come in handy."

"Are you any good with it?" Eleanor asked.

"Very, but it's been a long time, so I guess I will kind of have to learn again." Harry said, looking at his friends. Louis frowned.

"So, if it's not the trumpet, then what is bothering you?" Louis asked.

"I'm confused." Harry admitted.

"About what, mate?" Louis asked.

"Mike. Was I the only one that noticed that she talked about leaving?"

"I heard it, but it just sounded like an expression, to me." Eleanor replied. The other boys agreed.

"I hope so." Harry said, then turned to look out the window again.

"I really don't want her to leave when this tour is over." Harry admitted.

"Wow, Harry, that's rather sudden." Niall observed.

"I know we haven't been together very long, Niall, but I've known she was the woman I've been looking for since the day we met."

"Then why did you ignore her for so long?" Louis asked the question he'd asked many times, but had never gotten an answer.

"I was scared." Harry's answer was simple, but it said a lot to the people who knew Harry best. Harry was always in control in his relationships, always the one to start and stop them. This one was different.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean anything when she said that. Why don't you just go ask her." Eleanor, suggested.

"She's probably asleep."

"Do you want me to ask her?" Louis asked.

"I don't know, Louis. I guess, but don't tell her I'm freaked out or anything..." Harry said, as Louis was already going to the back.

"Mike?" Louis asked as he walked in to find Mike looking at her phone.

"They've shipped Harry and I, now. Hike Warles?" Mike shook her head, smiling.

"Wow, really? Are they being mean, again?" Louis asked, hoping he wouldn't have to take to twitter to kick some butt.

"Just a few of them are. Most of them just want to know what I have in the bag." Mike said as they both laughed.

"I bet. That was a big bag, though..." Louis replied.

"Did you need something, Lou?" Mike asked him, putting her phone down and diverting the conversation away from her huge bag.

"I was wondering how you and Harry were getting on..." Louis trailed off, watching Mike's face closely.

"We're great, Louis, why do you ask?" Mike's smile was bright when she talked about Harry. Louis noticed how her eyes sparkled. Louis could tell that Harry had nothing to worry about.

"You mentioned leaving, and I just wondered about that." Louis replied.

"Oh, no...Did I upset him?" Mike didn't even think about what she had said.

"Yeah, a little." Louis admitted.

"I think what we have here is an unfortunate turn of phrase."

"I suppose so. Should I get him for you?" Louis asked.

"Would you, please. I guess I've said something thoughtless, yet again." Mike decided she needed to think more before she opened her mouth.

"It's ok, Mike, no harm done." Louis said, as he turned and left the room.

"Haz, she wants to see you. Don't worry, mate, it's all good." Louis smiled at Harry as he went past.

Harry stepped into the room and closed the door. Mike was propped up on the pillows looking at her phone, laughing lightly.

"What's so funny, love?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Just these ship names people are coming up with." Mike showed Harry her phone. Harry looked at some posts on Tumblr until he came across one that really made him laugh.

"Mazza Stard!!!!"


	19. Begging

  
Mike woke up hours later to a pitch black room. At first she didn't know what time it was, much less what day it was. She could see faint light through an open door, and could hear a rumbling noise. The vibrations of the bed she was on reminded her that she was in the back room of the bus. Suddenly the urge to pee overruled any other thought in her mind, so after taking care of that problem, she went up front. She found Fred lounging on the couch, talking on his phone.

"Well, darling, I must go. Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened, and the boys are due back shortly...Alright then, talk to you tomorrow." Fred dropped his phone on the couch next to him and turned his attention to Mike who was seated across from him.

"Feeling better, then?" Fred asked Mike.

"Yes, thanks. I feel great." Mike replied.

"And well you should. You've slept over 12 hours." Fred said, picking up his phone and reading the text he'd just received.

"No wonder I had to pee so bad. Wait, what time is it?" Mike asked.

"Nearly 11:00. The boys should be back soon." Fred said, then went the short distance to the front and opened the door.

"Well, then I timed that right...." Whatever else she was going to say was forgotten as Niall pounded up the steps.

"Hey Freddie-boy!!" Niall said, high-fiving Fred before he picked Mike up off the couch and gave her a big hug.

"Howya doin' Coach!?!?" Niall yelled in her face.

"Fine, Niall. I see you're fine too!" Mike yelled right back in his face as she laughed at him. What a goofy little leprechaun he was, jumping around the bus. Zayn was the next one who greeted her with a casual hug before he sat down on the other couch.

"Did you get some sleep, then?" Zayn asked.

"12 hours worth." Mike answered as Liam sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her lightly.

"12 hours? Did you just get up, then?" Liam asked

"I did just wake up. How was the show?" Mike asked.

"It was fantastic. You are in for an interesting night, Mike..." Liam started, but didn't get to finish as Louis landed on his lap.

"Feeling better, babe?" Louis asked her as he laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, thank you, Lou." Mike replied. She waved to Eleanor who had just sat down next to Zayn.

"Alright, then! Kindly get off my girlfriend, Boobear!" Harry yelled as he approached, his voice gravelly and deep. Mike freaked.

"Harry, not another word!" Mike yelled as she stood up, pushing Louis back over onto Liam.

"Wot?" Harry asked.

"You sound like hell! You have 2 shows tomorrow, so not another word out of you until showtime." Mike scolded him.

"But..." Harry started, but Mike silenced him in the best way she knew. She leaned up and kissed him, hard.

"Now that's the kind of vocal rest I'd like. El!!" Louis jumped off of Liam and bounced over to the other couch, landing on Zayn with his top half on Eleanor's lap. He pulled her head down and they kissed, tongues freely frollicking.

"Oh God!! Stop all this kissing!!" Niall yelled.

"Seriously, get a room!!" Zayn was disgusted. Not disgusted enough to stop watching the two couples, though.

"It's only about a half hour to the hotel. I'm pretty sure you can control yourself for that long, can't you, boys?" Paul had stepped back as the bus was finally getting underway. Harry broke away from Mike to respond to Paul, but Mike covered his mouth with her hand.

"If he could talk, Harry would say this, Paul, 'My beautiful, talented, and wise girlfriend has put me on vocal rest, so she will respond by saying that we are going to the back room, and haha Louis, you lose!!!" Mike yelled, then pushed Harry towards the back, both of them laughing as they closed and locked the door.

"NOT FAIR!!" Mike and Harry could hear Louis yelling from the front.

"I should put him on vocal rest, too, shouldn't I?" Mike said to Harry as they laid back on the bed, arms around each other, just resting. Harry nodded his head as she looked up at him from where her head was resting on his chest.

\------

Later, Mike and Harry laid, limbs tangled together, mouths attached to each other, in the bathtub. Bubbles, hands and lips all over them, everywhere. They finally became desperate for each other, when Mike, hips straddling Harry's waist, began to slide down onto Harry who had managed to maintain the adrenaline woody he'd entered the bus with an hour ago.

Harry shook his head no, and frowned at her.

"Wot?" Mike cheekily asked Harry, in his deep, accented tone. He smiled, then frowned again and pushed her off of him. He got out of the tub, helped Mike out, and wrapped a towel around them. Silently, they dried each other off, kissing each newly dried area of skin. As Mike reached down and dried off Harry's still hard dick, she knelt down and took him into her mouth. Harry's head fell back and he moaned.

"No moaning, either." Mike said. She stood up, kissed him briefly and led him into the other room, hand on his willy, onto the bed.

"I want to make love with you." Mike said as she began to suck him. She looked up at his face, his expression saying everything his voice couldn't.

"Yes, we can, Harry. I know they said seven days, but I feel great. I haven't had a headache since yesterday, and the dizziness went away with 12 hours of sleep." Harry shook his head no, again.

"So you're saying you don't want to have sex with me?" Mike asked, smiling at his frustrated face. More 'no' head shaking.

"Oooh, you DO want to have sex with me, but you are stubbornly refusing to..." This time his head nodded yes.

"Aren't you even a little bit curious about how it would feel if you slid that beautiful big cock of yours in my hot, wet, tight pussy?" Yes nodding.

"Then do it, Harry..." No shaking.

"Please, Harry..." Mike begged. No shaking. She was wearing down his defenses, though, because not only was she pumping his dick up and down with her soft hand, she had her other hand on her pussy. First, she'd cupped it, sliding one of her fingers in. Then she took her finger out and licked it. Harry's eyes were dark with desire which made her heart beat faster, and her naughty bits tingle. Everything she said and did begged for it.

Harry continued to shake his head no. Then he made some crazy looking hand signals over his crotch. It took Mike a while, but she finally caught on.

"Oh, condoms! Don't you have one?" no shaking.

"That's ok, Harry. I've never been touched without a condom. As long as you've been safe, there's no worries..." Harry shook his head no.

"You haven't been safe?" Mike asked him, slightly surprised. Harry shook his head no again.

"You HAVE been safe?" yes nodding.

"Ok, then what's the problem?" Mike asked. Harry made some more charade moves. This time he stood up and stuck his flat stomach out, failing miserably. So he took a pillow off the bed, folded it in half and held it on his stomach.

"OH! Pregnant?? No Harry, I've been on the pill for about 5 years. No chance."

She could tell by his eyes, that he was considering it. So, she leaned over and kissed him, their tongues meeting and sliding around between their mouths. His breathing was heavy as she kissed down his neck, down his left bicep, across to his abs, past his belly button and took him all the way down her throat.

She shrieked as he abruptly pulled her up to him, his hands in her armpits. He kissed her hotly, passionately, making her moan. He flipped them both over and testing her preparedness, which he found beyond ready, he slowly slid his cock into her. Her back arched and she clung to his shoulders. The sensations were incredible. It had been over a year since she'd been in this position. Harry was hitting spots previously untouched by man, well really, by anything. Harry, having reached his full length, stopped momentarily for her to adjust.

"Move now, Harry." Mike was bossy during sex. This made Harry laugh as he set a slow and steady pace, pulling nearly all the way out, then plunging back in. It wasn't until she pushed him off, flipped over onto all fours and thrust her ass at him, that he started moving with any ambition at all to achieve an orgasm, himself. He held onto her hips, fiercely, slamming into her again and again. She was breathing heavily and rocking back into him until he pulled it out and let it fly all over her back. Seriously, ALL OVER HER BACK...there was even some in her hair. She collapsed onto the bed and smiled at him as he went into the bathroom. He came back with a warm, damp wash cloth and a dry towel and cleaned her up nicely. He even dabbed at the bit in her hair.

"Wow." Mike said as she turned over and held her arms out to Harry as he got back into the bed. Harry nodded his agreement of her 'wow', and kissed her.

"Love you, Harry." Mike said, snuggling into him, laying her head on his chest.

"Oh, you love me, too." Mike continued after he pinched her left nipple.

\-------

It took a bribe of lots of sex for Harry, a promise to stay backstage to Paul, a call to Simon and an act of congress, but Mike got to go to the matinee. The boys were standing onstage, just about to start the soundcheck, when Paul walked towards them, a beautiful woman at his side.

"Liam, I found something you might be interested in..." Paul said as Liam turned around. Mike and Eleanor watched from about 10 rows back as Liam ran towards the woman. He picked her up, swung her around and kissed her senseless.

"Danielle, I presume." Mike commented to Eleanor.

"Yes, that's her. Come on." Eleanor replied, grabbed Mike's hand and started towards the stage. It was a free for all of hugs and kisses on the stage, for which Mike stood back by Paul and waited. Harry had been looking around and finally found her. He walked up to her and pulled her by the hand over to Danielle.

"Dan..." Harry started. Mike pinched him on the arm.

"Hi, Danielle, I'm Mike. Sorry, Harry's not supposed to be talking right now. He's only allowed to sing..." Mike glared at Harry, who stuck his tongue out at her, after she had turned back to Danielle.

"Mike, it's so good to meet you. Li has told me a ton of good things about you." Danielle replied as they hugged.

"I've heard a lot about you as well." Mike answered. Paul walked over to them as he looked at his watch.

"There will be time to talk later, kids. You're wasting sound check time, boys." Paul reminded them. The three ladies went back down and took some seats as the band began to play. Mike smiled as they sang. Harry sounded fine, now. Nothing a little rest couldn't solve. She'd have to try that with the other boys.

"So, I hear you and our young Mr. Styles....?" Danielle asked Mike.

"Yes, you heard correctly." Mike replied, blushing, as she thought about herself and young Mr. Styles at around 12:30 that morning...and again at 6:30 that morning. And mentally right now as she watched him watching her from the stage...

"They're really rather disgusting. All lovey-dovey, smoochy, kissy and such." Eleanor added.

"Oh, and you and Louis are celibate?" Danielle looked pointedly at Eleanor.

"Why, yes...yes we are."

"*cough*bullshit*cough*" Mike also looked at Eleanor as she 'coughed'.

"Well, Danielle, let's see how disgusting you and Liam act while you're here." Eleanor said. Mike thought Eleanor had a good point.

Just then, Paul approached the ladies, kneeling backwards in the seat in front of Mike.

"I've heard from the management of the arena, about your 'accident'."

"Really? What did they have to say?" Mike replied.

"We were right. It was the security guard you had the argument with. He was at the door that night, collecting dangerous projectiles. He kept those carrots, and lobbed them at you." Paul answered.

"The bastard!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Yes, he is. They've sacked him, and they want to know if you want to press charges." Paul looked at Mike carefully to guage her reaction.

"I don't know, Paul. Do I have to give them my answer right now?" Mike asked.

"They need an answer by the end of the month, which is Thursday, next." Paul replied.

"Alright, then. I'll let you know before then, Paul." Mike wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"If you want my opinion, pet, I'd have them throw the book at him." Paul said quietly, then got up and went back to the stage.

\--------

Later, after the early show, they were eating a catered dinner at the venue. Their schedule did not leave them enough time to go back to the hotel, or anywhere else for that matter, for a meal. It was a particularly loud meal as Danielle was catching up with people, and it seemed like everyone was in the mood to tell stories.

"So then, Liam unhooks Mike's swimming suit....." Niall was relaying the story of Mike's first day there, earlier that week.

"WHAT!?! LIAM!?!" Mike yelled.

"Way to go, Niall!!" Liam yelled at Niall from farther down the table.

"Wait, what? You didn't know it was Liam?" Niall asked Mike, then sunk down in his chair.

"No, Niall, I just thought it opened on it's own, or that Louis did it." Mike added, giving Liam the evil eye. Louis made an offended harumphing noise and gave Mike a hurt look. She winked at him across the table, though, so he smiled back.

"Sorry, Mike. It just sorta happened." Liam explained. Everyone at the table gave him a round of groans, and 'sure, Liam' remarks. Harry squeezed Mike's hand to get her attention. She looked up at him and noticed his frown.

"What's the matter, Harry?" She asked. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I hate not talking." Harry looked miserable. Mike smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, and leaned over to hug him.

"I know, babe. Just humor me, and we'll see how it sounds after tonight's show. OK?" Mike asked him. He nodded his head yes and kissed her a little deeper than she was used to in public.

"NOT AGAIN!!! Get a room!!" Zayn yelled.

Suddenly Mike realized they weren't supposed to be together at the venues and looked around somewhat paranoid. No one but members of the tour were in the room at the moment so she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mike, El and I were going to skip the show tonight and go back to the hotel and relax. You wanna come with?" Danielle asked Mike. Mike looked up at Harry with questioning eyes. Harry made some crazy motions with his awkwardly large fingers until Louis figured out that he wasn't trying to tut, he just wanted a pen. Louis handed him a sharpie. Harry grabbed an unused napkin and started writing. Mike watched him write and smiled. It said 'As a citizen of these United States you are free to choose what you do. But, just know that you must make it up to me, later.' Harry smiled at her as she read it. He even writes slow.

"Yes, girls, I'll come back with you. But first I have to talk to the boys about the show today." Mike said and then rounded up the five boys. They went to an empty table and sat down.

"I noticed on Gotta Be You that you were flarp on the second chorus." Mike said.

"Flarp?? What is flarp?" Liam asked.

"One of you was sharp and one was flat." Mike replied.

"Really, who was it?" Niall asked.

"I couldn't tell. Just pay attention there, OK?" Mike lied. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to single anyone out. She had a few more comments, and then they were done.

"Harry, where can we go....I wanna kiss you before I leave." Mike whispered to Harry as they got up from their meeting. He pulled her to her feet and they went to the door. Harry, opened it, looked out and seeing that the coast was clear, pulled Mike by the hand into the hall. They dropped their hands and Mike followed Harry to their dressing room. He closed and locked the door, then turned and drew Mike into his arms. They kissed. Mike threaded her fingers through Harry's hair, pulling him down to the couch. They kissed some more, tongues fully engaged...until someone knocked on the door.

"Harry, open the door, lad." Paul urged. When Harry ignored him, Paul tried something new.

"Mike, unlock the door, please. I need to take you girls back to the hotel now, so I can get back before the show starts." Mike sighed into Harry's mouth, kissed him fiercely then pushed him off.

"Fine, Paul. I'm coming." Mike said, ignoring Harry's juvenile snickering at her use of the word 'coming'.

\--------

An hour later, the three girls were enjoying the late afternoon sun around the pool. They were sipping lovely fruity drinks with little umbrellas and talking about life in general.

"But what I really want to know, Mike, is what did you have in that bag?" Danielle asked.

"Oh my God! Is there anyone on this planet that didn't see that picture?" Mike shook her head and laughed.

"I don't believe so." Eleanor answered.

"Alright then, if you girls really want to know. I'll show you." Mike suggested.

When they got back to Mike's room, she went to the bedside table and pulled out the drawer. Inside was the drawstring bag that Harry had gotten at one of the radio stations. He'd emptied the radio station freebies into one of his suitcases, and given it to Mike. She folded the big black bag up and put it under the clothes in one of her suitcases. She didn't want to throw it away.

All three girls sat on the bed and reluctantly Mike handed the bag over to them. There were a few oohs and aahs and a couple of other remarks that made Mike blush. They noticed toys, lubes, massage oils, lingerie...

"French Maid outfit? Good choice. I've always liked that..." Danielle commented.

"But wait, Danielle, there's another one." Eleanor said as she pulled them both out of the bag.

"Small and Extra Large?" Eleanor asked. She looked at Danielle and they both laughed knowingly. Danielle was the first to be able to talk.

"WOW! So Harry's finally found one big enough for him to wear??"


	20. you know...

  
When Harry got back to the hotel from the evening show he was greeted by a wonderful sight in his bed. There was Mike, propped up with all the pillows on the bed, sheet drawn up to her waist, reading the book he'd given her. She was wearing a big Mountain Dew t-shirt and her curly hair was slightly wet.

"How was the show?" Mike asked him as soon as he kicked his shoes off and laid down beside her. He gave her a thumbs up and leaned over to kiss her.

"Say something..." Mike urged as she ran her hand down his cheek and kissed him again.

"I love you." Harry said, his voice sounding like warm syrup.

"You can talk, now, babe." Mike replied. He smiled and waited, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, sorry, I love you, too." She added, then kissed him again, his crooked grin appearing when they parted.

"So, learning anything?" Harry asked, taking the book from her hands and laying it, open, face down on the table.

"Yes, actually, I am." Mike answered, wondering if he had showered yet. She ran her fingers through his hair. Yup, he must have showered at the venue. He leaned into her hands, loving the feeling of them in his hair. Of course he loved the feel of her hands, anywhere on him. Mike pulled the sheet back, climbed out of bed, and went over to the drawer where she kept the 'toys'.

"And I'm ready to try something, Harry." Mike said, drawing her little pink vibrator and a tube of lube out of the drawer. Harry's eyes lit up like a little kid at an ice cream truck.

"Really? What do you want me to do?" Harry asked, stripping off his shirt and pants. Anxious, much, Harold?

"I don't know yet..." Mike answered as she slipped her panties down her legs and let Harry take her t-shirt off. He laid her back on the bed and starting with her lips, kissed or licked everything on the way to her pussy. When he finally got there she was so wet she dripped. He smiled as he ran his tongue over her clit, nibbling it lightly with his teeth. He took the lube and squirted a small amount on the end of 'pinkie', then turned it on and handed it to Mike.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Mike said as Harry laid back to watch. Mike laid the vibrator on her clit and moved it around. It took a few minutes, but she finally got it in a position that felt the best. She started to moan, her legs shaking. Her breathing became heavy and her eyes widened. But when she felt herself building up to the climax, she pulled it away and let it pass.

"You stopped it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm a dork. I think you're gonna have to do this." Mike replied, disappointed in herself. She still could not just let go.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her. He didn't want to force her. If he did, he wouldn't be any better than the prick that scammed her in college.

"Yes, babe. Just don't move it, even if I tell you to." Mike smiled. Harry looked nervous. Mike licked her lips in anticipation.

"OK, here goes." Harry knelt between her legs. The whirring of the vibrator was driving her wild. The whirring of the vibrator was driving him wild, too. And the view from here was stunning. She had the prettiest pussy he'd ever seen. She'd laughed at him when he'd told her, but it was true. It was lovely.

"What are you staring at, Harry?" Mike asked, amused again by his blatant adoration of her pelvic region.

"Ehm, nothing....why don't you close your eyes, love." Harry instructed.

"Why?" She asked. She kinda wished he'd just shut up and touch her with it already.

"Maybe since you know what you're going to do next it loses the anticipation and excitement. If you don't know what I have planned everything will be a surprise." Harry answered.

"Sounds good." Mike had to admit, although it did make her a little nervous.

"Trust me." Harry suggested.

"I do, Harry." Mike replied, then sat up and kissed him, hard, hot and wanting. Harry watched her lay back down and close her eyes. He touched her belly button with 'pinkie' and was rewarded by her gasp. He then ran it down from her belly button to her thighs, touching everything but her clit. Finally after she moved her hips frustratedly, he chuckled deep in his throat and touched the entrance of her pussy with it. She lifted her hips off the bed and moaned. He slid it into her, twisting it as he ran it in and out slowly.

"Fucking put it on my clit, Harry..." She commanded. He was taken aback at her bossy tone, but not for long. He smiled as he took it out.

"Look at me, love." Harry requested. She opened her eyes which were dark with lust, meeting his eyes. He brought the end of the vibrator up to his lips and licked her juices off of it. She moaned, her hand going to her clit, rubbing it. Could the boy get any hotter, she wondered. He took pity on her. With one hand he drew her fingers up to his lips, sucking on them, and running his tongue down between them. With his other hand he placed 'pinkie' on her swollen, pink clit. She cried out as he shook it back and forth over her clit, not leaving it there for long, just little tastes of what it could be. Finally he slid two fingers in her pussy and positioned 'pinkie' in the same spot she'd had it in earlier. The same thing happened, her legs shook, she started panting and her eyes were wild.

"Oh God, Harry, I'm coming!" she squealed. Her hands were shaking, but to her credit she didn't try to push him away. When her eyes rolled back in her head and her whole body spasmed, Harry took the vibrator away, and laid down beside her. He left his fingers in her pussy for a little while. He could feel her throbbing around them, it was the hottest thing, ever. Then he took her into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. His arm was over her chest and he could feel her heart beating double time. Her breathing was still crazy, and her eyes were shut tight. After a few minutes she started to relax in Harry's arms. She felt warm and safe and loved. This was what she'd wanted all along. She snuggled close into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, sure and steady. She had never felt this contented since she'd been a little child. She was so relaxed she was making little noises in her throat.

"Are you purring?" Harry asked her. She giggled.

Harry continued to lay there, he was in no hurry at all to move. He started humming quietly to himself.

"Harry, you're not humming The Wanted, are you?" Mike asked. He nodded his head and started singing.

"I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came."

\--------

The next day was a completely free day. It was a beautiful Sunday in New York City, so Paul organized a sight seeing day. They started with breakfast at the hotel, and then they went to Central Park and played some football. Mike sat on a low brick wall with Lou, Danielle and Eleanor and watched them play. It was good to see them enjoying being able to just chill without a million things to do. Mike hated how she and Harry had to stay away from each other, though. Harry had shocked himself by scooting the ball past Liam into the goal. He ran around high-fiving and gloating, but when he ran over towards Mike to give her a hug, he caught himself at the last minute and just winked at her, and ran back to the game. Well, not really ran, awkwardly shuffled was more like it.

"I hate this, Lou." Mike complained, quietly to her friend. Eleanor was on her phone a few feet away.

"Hate what, Mike?" She replied.

"Having to stay away from Harry." Mike whined.

"I know, dear. But people will forget about it eventually." Lou smiled at her.

"Not soon enough for me, though." Mike said, adjusting the beanie she was wearing to cover up her stitches and bald spot. Her hair was starting to grow back and it itched.

"He really loves you, ya know?" Lou told her.

"I know. It seems crazy, though. That's Harry freakin' Styles over there." Mike laughed.

"What's so crazy about it? Oh, cause you're not 30?" Lou said with a giggle.

"Very funny. No, just that I'm a normal choir teacher from Missouri, and he's an international popstar."

"Well, he told me yesterday while I was doing his hair that he'd never felt this way about anyone before." Lou told Mike quietly, as the boys were playing within earshot.

"I've never felt this way about anyone either." Mike admitted. She sat there watching him running around, acting like a soccer star with Louis, and thought about last night. After she'd calmed down, they'd made love. Not shagged, or a quickie, or a fuck, they literally made love. They'd looked into each others' eyes, kissed and touched tenderly, and spoke words of love to each other. She would have thought it cheesy, but Harry meant every word, and so did she.

"Thank you, Harry." Mike said as tears filled her eyes. They were laying in each others' arms. Satisfied and content.

"What for, love? Hey, are you crying?" Harry asked when she sniffled.

"No one's ever made love to me before." Mike admitted, her voice breaking as she continued, "No one's ever stayed with me, after."

"I will never walk away from you, Mike. I promise I will always stay right here with you." Harry's heart was aching at the look in her eye.

"You will?" Mike couldn't believe how much Harry loved her.

"There isn't another place on earth I'd rather be, than here with you." Harry replied, kissing her sweetly. Harry continued, "I should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"For letting me be the one to make love to you, and hold you all night. You deserved so much more than those other pricks gave you."

"I love you, Harry." Mike said as she kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, too, Mike." Harry answered, turning off the light and drawing her into his arms as they fell asleep.

Mike was brought back to the present by Eleanor.

"So were you able to, well, you know..." She asked.

"Yes, I was, thank you for asking." Mike replied with a smile. Lou looked from one to the other, then decided by the looks on their faces that she really didn't want to know what they were talking about.

They left the park and were able to tour the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty before dinner time. Mike was glad when the day ended so she could cuddle up next to Harry and fall asleep in his arms.

\-------

The next few weeks passed in a haze for Mike. They'd played shows on the east coast, then Detroit, Chicago, Mexico Freaking City, Las Vegas, San Diego, and now they were in Phoenix Arizona. Mike had gotten to go to places she'd never been before. They'd even had a chance to see Niagra Falls, and play Lazer Tag. She'd ended up winning that day, but no one was really surprised by that. Mike fully recovered from her concussion, and returned to her job. She no longer wore Harry's beanies, and after getting the stitches taken out of her head, she had Lou cut it shorter. The shaved part blended in better as it was growing out, and even if Harry didn't like it short, everyone else thought it looked great. Their relationship was progressing as well. Paul continued to book them two adjoining rooms at the hotels, but they usually ended up sleeping in Harry's. They were slowly but surely being seen together again, but had managed to behave themselves and avoided any scandals.

"Hey boys, I think I have someone here you might want to see..." Paul yelled from backstage as Mike sat at Jon's keyboard and went over a few things with the boys. She looked up at Paul, annoyed at the interruption until she saw who Paul had in his arms.

"LUX!!!" The boys raced over to Paul and practically hurt each other trying to get to the baby. Lou shook her head and made her way past the idiots to sit down next to Mike. Tom was with her as well, so she introduced him to Mike.

"She's adorable, you two." Mike said as they watched the boys fawn all over Lux.

"Thanks, Mike. If the twits get finished with her soon, you can meet her." Lou replied.

"Good. I love babies." Mike said. Lou smiled at that remark. Harry was holding Lux and she was giggling like crazy.

"It's mental how much those two love each other." Lou said, indicating Harry and Lux who were making their way over to where Mike and Lou were sitting.

"Hey Mike, this is Lux. Lux, this is Mike." Harry introduced them like Lux was an adult. Mike reached out to shake Lux's hand, but Lux had other ideas. She thrust both of her arms out in the universal 'hold me - hold me' gesture. Mike laughed and took Lux from Harry's arms into hers. She immediately began a conversation with Lux about her shirt and her shoes. Lux explained in her little baby language how she came by said shirt and shoes. Mike listened intently, and then answered Lux's supposed questions about whatever she pointed to in the room. As they walked around discussing such things as drum kits and microphone stands Harry watched them.

"Thinking the same thing I am, mate?" Liam asked Harry as they stood watching Mike and Lux.

"Well I should hope not...why, what are you thinking?" Harry asked, smirking cheekily.

"You two would make really beautiful kids." Liam said with a smile.

"That's not exactly what I was thinking, but it's related." Harry replied as Liam laughed and walked away. Harry had to agree with Liam.

\-------

After the show that night, it was basically a free for all. The post-show hard-on and moist panties prevented any brain cells from interacting between the two of them. It was a purely animalistic act. It was fast and rough, involving ass slapping and hair pulling...and then Harry got into the act.

When they were done they were exhausted. They lay in bed for a few minutes trying to get their bodies back into contact with their brains.

"Lux is adorable, Harry." Mike commented thinking about their informative tour of the stage, earlier in the day. Harry was putting his boxers back on and laughed.

"Yes, she is. She's such a sweet little thing." Harry replied, then got back into bed and pulled Mike into his arms.

"You were really good with her." Harry said as he kissed her lightly and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks. I love babies." Mike said, then yawned and settled into the covers. They were both falling asleep when Harry spoke again.

"You're gonna make a great mum."

"Probably not." Mike said, sleepily.

"You don't think you'd be a good mum?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"No, I just don't plan on having any kids." Mike answered. Harry sat up and looked down at Mike.

"You could, though, right?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah. I just don't want any." Mike answered simply, her face showing no emotion.

"Why not?" Harry asked, a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach at her indifferent attitude.

"I have my reasons." Mike answered dismissing the conversation as she turned away from him defensively.

"Really? You have your reasons..." Harry sat up. Mike looked over at him wondering at his change of position. He had a stricken look on his face, and as he turned away, she swore she could see tears in his eyes. He jumped out of bed, grabbed a shirt and keycard off the table and left the room. No explanation, no 'see ya later', nothing. Mike sat shocked on the bed as she watched his back walk through the door, slamming it, and then Harry was gone. Mike heard a pounding on the door across the hall. She heard Louis yelling and then a door slammed.

Mike sat there waiting. Surely he'd come back. He'd promised that he would never walk away from her. He said he'd always be there. Slowly the realization that he'd just done the one thing he swore he wouldn't, hit Mike right across the face. She breathed deeply to keep herself from crying as she collected her clothes. She made sure she gathered anything that was hers from his room, then went into her room and slammed and locked the adjoining door. Sadly, all these doors weren't the only things slamming shut.


	21. Screaming

  
The next morning after breakfast Mike was sitting at her keyboard in Harry's room working with the boys. The atmosphere in the room was professional yet tense. Everyone knew something had happened between Mike and Harry, but only Louis knew the details. Both Mike and Harry looked miserable, and they were obviously avoiding one another.

As they were listening to Mike talk about the I Want bridge someone knocked on Harry's door. He stepped the few feet to the door and opened it for Paul.

"Mike, I have a delivery for you, pet."

"I'm kind of busy right now, Paul..." Mike said as she stood up. Harry was surprised at the tone that Mike was using with Paul. She was usually very sweet to Paul. Now she sounded perturbed.

"Too busy for your momma?" A woman stepped into the room that Harry would have recognized anywhere. She was almost an exact copy of Mike only taller and older.

"Momma!!" Mike vaulted into the woman's outstretched arms and promptly burst into tears, her head buried in her mother's chest. The woman looked up at the boys, a puzzled look on her face. She was met with somewhat sad faces, except for Harry, he had looked away. Paul introduced the boys to Mike's mom, even as Mike remained glued to her mother's chest.

"Why don't you go through to your room Mike, and you and your mum can catch up. I'm sure the boys won't mind cutting your session short." Paul suggested, wanting to give Mike and her mom some privacy. Mike nodded her head and walked through the connecting doors which were open. She quietly closed the door.

"Harry, what the fuck happened, mate?" Zayn asked as soon as Paul had left the room.

"If I'm honest Zayn, I'm not really sure." Harry answered, sitting down on his bed. He couldn't believe the woman that he thought was perfect for him didn't want to have kids. He could have accepted it if she would just have explained it. All the happiness he'd found with Mike was threatening to disappear into thin air.

"Can I tell them, Haz?" Louis asked his best friend.

"Sure, whatever." Harry answered, his heart aching.

"It seems that Mike has decided to not have children, but she wouldn't tell Harry why." Louis condensed it as best as he could. The other three nodded their heads understanding the problem. Harry had never hid the fact that he was looking forward to marrying and having loads of babies.

"OK, so why is she upset with Harry, then?" Niall inquired.

"Because even though I promised her I'd never leave her, I did. I walked right out of the room, without so much as a 'goodbye' or 'see you later'." Harry replied, he felt bad about it right away, but couldn't find the words.

"It seems pretty easy to me, Harry. She needs to explain why she doesn't want to have kids and you need to apologize to her for walking out." Liam got to the bottom of it.

"I wish it were that easy."

\------

"What have you done, Michaela Rose Ward?" Bonnie Anderson asked her eldest daughter as they sat down on Mike's unmade bed.

"I'm not really sure, Mom." Mike still wasn't entirely sure why Harry was so upset with her. They sat on the bed, her mom against the headboard with Mike laying on her chest, yawning.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Bonnie asked.

"Not really, Mom. I've gotten used to having Harry with me, I'm sorry to say." Mike knew her mom didn't really agree with people 'living together' before marriage.

"Michaela, you're a grown woman. You can do whatever makes you happy. I thought Harry was making you happy, though."

"He does make me happy, Mom." Mike had to admit even when she is hurt at him she still loves him.

"Then tell me what happened to mess that up."

"Lou, their stylist, has a sweet little baby girl that joined us yesterday with Tom, Lou's boyfriend. So we were just talking about how sweet she is and Harry's all 'you'd make a great mom.'."

"You would." Bonnie had been telling her that for years. Mike shook her head no and continued.

"So I tell Harry I don't plan on having kids." Mike adds

"Did you explain to him why that is?" Bonnie figured that her daughter would have told him why.

"No, I just told him that I had my reasons."

"Maybe he wants kids. Did you ever stop to think that maybe you owe him an explanation?" Bonnie asked.

"Why, Mom. We just started dating a few weeks ago."

"He could be thinking of the future, Michaela, even if you aren't."

"But Mom, he's only 18 years old. What 18 year old thinks that far into the future?" Then Mike remembered their conversation on the bus about how Harry views women, now. Then she considers Liam who is still just 18, and who had told her that he'd already planned his life out for the next 20 years.

"Oh God, Mom, how can I be so insensitive?" Mike felt like shit, now.

"It's OK, Michaela. I'm sure you have time to fix this." Bonnie felt sorry for her daughter. She continued, "You just have to tell him what your reasons are."

"You know why I can't do that." Mike frowned at her mom.

"Yes you can." It had been 17 years, was she ever going to put it behind her?

"But he'll hate me." Mike was sure of it. How could anyone love her if they knew what she had done.

"Don't you trust him, Michaela?"

"Of course I do." Mike replied. She did trust Harry, but would he trust her if he knew the truth?

"Then trust him to be mature and understanding and there's no way he could ever hate you. You're going to have to tell him soon or this whole relationship is going to fall apart." It seems so easy to Bonnie. Mike yawned again and closed her eyes.

"I know, Mom, I'm just not ready, yet."

"Why don't you take a nap, now dear." Bonnie suggested. Mike nodded and settled into the pillows falling asleep immediately. Bonnie opened the connecting door and noticed that Harry's door was still open. Bonnie knocked on the door jam, instead.

"Harry, may I come in?" Bonnie asked Harry who was pacing around.

"Sure, Mrs. Anderson, please come in." Harry said as he came over to her and shut the door.

"How is Mike?" Harry asked as Bonnie took the chair that Liam vacated when she came in.

"Thank you, Liam. She'll be OK, Harry. I'm sorry that she's acting like she is, though." Bonnie said to Harry as he sat in the other chair. The other boys excused themselves to give Harry and Bonnie some privacy.

"It's just that I don't understand how one minute she could be her usual warm, loving self and the next minute she was cold and nonchalant about not having kids."

"I wish I could explain it to you myself, Harry, but I think it's her place to do that. She's hesitant, but I think she'll tell you eventually."

"I wish she trusted me more." Harry said to himself.

"She does, Harry, it's just that she thinks you'll hate her." Bonnie replied.

"How could I ever hate her when I love her as much as I do." Harry answered, tears in his eyes.

\------

It was decided that Mike should sleep through lunch. Bonnie would take her some food from the dining room after she had eaten with the boys. Then Bonnie was to make her relax for the rest of the day. She did not need any stress. Paul was afraid she had been pushing herself. Even though she had fully recovered from the concussion, she was still having the odd headache every once in a while.

"But Paul, I need to finish working with the boys before sound check." Mike was arguing with Paul over the phone.

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off to spend with your mum. You can work with the boys on the bus tomorrow. There will be plenty of time then." Paul made a kissy face noise and hung up.

"He's lucky I love him." Mike said to Bonnie as her mom was digging in her suitcase for her swimming suit.

"Who, Paul?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. There are so many men around here to love, it's almost sickening." Mike remarked thinking about how much she cared about the men on this tour. Harry, the boys, Paul, Fred, the band.

"They are all lovely people here. I spent some time at lunch with Lou and Tom. That baby is the sweetest thing, like ever!" Bonnie said.

"Mom, you've got to stop fangirling with Jackie. You're starting to sound just like her." Mike said as they got ready to go to the pool.

\------

Several hours later, after sunbathing, swimming, a shower and dinner in her room, Mike and Bonnie were just about asleep watching TV.

"Mom, I'm going to go to the venue and catch some of the show. Do you want to come with?" Mike asked.

"How are you going to get there?"

"I'll see if the hotel has a car to take me, or I'll take a cab. It's only about 8 blocks, but it's getting dark." Mike decided walking was not an option.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna go to sleep any minute now." Bonnie said as she yawned and hugged Mike.

"OK, Mom. Oh, and Mom, I'm glad you're here." Mike said with a smile as she closed the door and headed to the elevators.

\----------

Mike stood in the wings and watched 3 songs. They sounded great. Harry was jumping around like usual, but he just seemed a little off. Mike felt bad since it was partly her fault he wasn't right. As they came by for their clothes change Harry noticed her hiding behind a column, facing the other direction. He walked right up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"Please make sure you're in my bed when I get home tonight, K?" Harry's husky voice gave her the chills.

"K." That was all Mike could manage to squeak out. She turned around and watched Harry walk away from her down the hall, his long back hunched at the shoulders. Part of his breathing problems stemmed from his atrocious posture. She was going to have to work on that. He ruined her professional thoughts by turning around and staring at her. She couldn't read his eyes like she usually could and it made her hate herself even more.

\----------

Mike was asleep when Harry got back to his hotel room. His heart warmed when he saw her laying there, the sheet pulled up to her waist. Her hands folded under her cheek. Harry thought she couldn't look any more beautiful. He wondered why she thought he'd hate her. He could never hate her. And what were her reasons for not wanting to have children. He decided to wait till morning to talk to her. They would have time then, so he laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She sighed and snuggled into him without waking up. Harry laid there on the edge of sleep when all of a sudden Mike sat up and began screaming.

"Mike! Mike! Wake up!! What's the matter, love?? Wake up!" Harry yelled to be heard over the primal screams that were coming out of her mouth. His blood ran cold as he tried unsuccessfully to shake her awake. He heard Bonnie knocking on the connecting door and yelling his name. He laid Mike back down and ran to the door.

"We have to get her on her feet, Harry! She won't wake up, but she'll stop screaming!" Bonnie yelled. They ran to the bed and Harry pulled Mike somewhat ungently to her feet. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she began to quiet down. Her screams were reduced to sobs, and then to hiccups as she laid down on the bed on her side, her arms around her mother's waist. Bonnie was looking down at her daughter, her eyes reflecting pain and regret.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Harry." Bonnie said sadly.

"I'm just glad you were here. I wouldn't have known what to do." Harry replied.

"That's what makes this so bittersweet, Harry. She wouldn't have had the nightmare again if I hadn't been here."

"Again? Well, this is the first time she's done this since she got here."

"This is probably the first time she's had an episode like this since she moved out of my house 5 years ago."

"She has them because of you?" Harry asked, not believing that Mike's mom could be the cause of nightmares.

"Not directly. I'm going to tell you some things that Michaela probably wouldn't tell you herself. But I think you should hear them if you are going to be in a long-term relationship with her...Would you like me to continue?" Bonnie asked.

"Please." Harry replied. Bonnie breathed deeply and collected her thoughts.

"Michaela was a twin. Her brother Gabriel died three days after their birth." Bonnie was very matter of fact about it, even though Harry gasped.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Harry, but that was 22 years ago. I've managed to move on. Michaela however has not. Honestly, she didn't even know about him until Jaclyn was born. Michaela's father had been dreaming of having a son, so Gabriel's death was very difficult for him. He tried to hide it, but he was resentful towards Michaela. When I wanted to name her Michaela he insisted we call her Mike. Then I got pregnant with Jaclyn, and he hoped for a boy again. Needless to say, he was heartbroken when we had a girl. Then a few days after Jaclyn was born I hemorraghed and they had to perform a hysterectomy to save my life. That's when Michaela's life changed." Bonnie stopped talking for a moment and stood up. Mike started to whimper, so Harry sat down where Bonnie had been. Mike wrapped her arms around him and settled again. Harry watched Bonnie as she paced.

"When we brought Jaclyn home from the hospital he told Michaela that she killed her brother." Bonnie looked at Harry to gauge his reaction.

"She was what...5 years old?" Harry was disgusted.

"Yes. He told her all about Gabriel, that he only weighed 2 lbs while she weighed 6 lbs and that it was her fault he died. He told her that she had starved him to death." Bonnie still got sick to her stomach remembering the look on her daughters face when the father that she loved took away her happiness.

"What a prick! How could you say that to your own child, especially one that young?" Harry was totally appalled. Bonnie nodded her head and continued.

"Then he turned his back on her and slammed the door. She just stood in the kitchen staring after him."

"Oh God, no wonder she was so hurt when I left." Harry hung his head. He ran his hand over Mike's hair and quietly apologized to her, even though he knew she was asleep.

"Yeah, Harry. It seems all the other men in her life have walked away from her, too."

"She told me about the men she'd dated, but not about her own father."

"Don't feel bad Harry. She only tells people what she wants them to know. It's just another way she can maintain control of everything. That's another issue that stems from her father's mistreatment of her." Bonnie sat down next to Harry and squeezed his hand that was resting on Mike's head.

"He was controlling, too?"

"Yes, and abusive. He limited the physical abuse to me, but Michaela caught all his hatred." Bonnie said sadly, sighing.

"He beat you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, a few times when he was really angry. But, he was my husband and I felt I should try to make it work for the girls' sake. For a while I tried to convince him to adopt, but he said he'd never love a son that wasn't really his. I thought with time he'd get over it. He just got worse. I left with the girls when Jaclyn was 6 months old, but the damage was already done. After the divorce he continued to control their lives, though. I took a job in a factory to support the girls, but I didn't make enough to send them to the catholic school I wanted to send them to, so he paid for their education. That's the only credit I will give him. He always supported them. But that too was just leverage to get Michaela and Jaclyn to do what he wanted them to do."

Harry didn't know what to say. It did explain a lot about how Mike was. He couldn't imagine ever treating a child that way.

"She doesn't have any contact with him anymore, does she?" Harry asked.

"Not since the day she graduated from High School. He showed up with a card, some money and some advice." Bonnie replied.

"That had to be good." Harry added sarcastically.

"He told her to major in business, that she'd never get anywhere with a music major."

"What a prick."

"He'd be shocked if he could see what she's done with her Music Degree now." Bonnie commented.

"Well for his sake I hope he doesn't come looking for her."

"Why, Harry?" Bonnie asked wondering at the intense look in Harry's eyes.

"Because as long as I live, he'll never hurt her again."


	22. Making Up

  
Mike woke slowly to the feeling of a large, warm, smooth palm against her cheek. She smiled and leaned into it, rubbing against it. But then, memories of the last few days came to her and she tensed. She'd hurt him as much as he had hurt her. She turned onto her back, her eyes searching for his in the dim light of predawn behind the shades. Green eyes met green eyes, his sad, hers regretful.

"Harry, I'm...." Mike began, then cleared her throat. Why was her throat so sore? It hadn't felt like this since the last time....oh, no, not the nightmares, again. She closed her eyes against the memories. Many things went through her mind, the most important was whether Harry had been there to witness the screaming. She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked at Harry. He was looking at her intently. He smiled a small smile, then got up and went over to the mini-bar. He brought a bottle of water back and after opening it, he gave it to Mike. She sat up and took a swig of it and put the cap back on, collecting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Mike whispered.

"I'm sorry, as well, Mike." Harry whispered, back. He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He'd missed her for the day they'd been apart. He wasn't going to sleep in Louis' room ever again.

"Can we just forget about the last day and a half?" Mike asked. She'd been miserable away from him, and the worst thing was that is was mostly her fault.

"Of course, love." Harry replied. They could forget about the conflict as soon as they talked it all out.

"When did you get back last night?" Mike asked him.

"About half eleven. You were already asleep." Harry answered, then laid her gently back to the pillows, idly running his fingers up and down her arm enjoying the goosebumps that formed on her pale skin. He wanted to talk, but he wanted to make love to her, too. He wondered if it wouldn't be better to love her this morning and talk later on the bus. It was going to be difficult the other way around. Deciding their relationship was worth more than a quick fuck, he decided to talk first. He would give her a kiss first.

"What time...." She didn't finish the question. He kissed her. It wasn't exactly a chaste peck on the lips, but it didn't involve tongue either.

"Around midnight. Your mum came over right away, though. We got you quieted down without too much trouble." Harry answered the questions she hadn't wanted to face.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that trainwreck." Mike said quietly.

"Don't be. I'm glad I was there to help your mum." Harry's heart was aching thinking about what made her have the nightmares.

"Did she talk to you about why I have these episodes?" Mike hoped against hope that her mother had kept her mouth shut.

"Yes, Mike. She told me about some of your past, but I still have some questions." Harry replied, then sighed when she closed her eyes and seemed to zone out. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it. She took a ragged breath and pulled his hand up to her cheek.

"You've got to trust me, Mike. I love you, and nothing you say can change that." Harry reassured her, speaking softly and kissing her forehead before pulling her into his chest, his arm tight around her waist.

"I love you, too, Harry. It's just hard to talk about...." Mike's voice was small and breathy as she tried to whisper with her sore throat.

"I'm sure it is, love. But, will you talk to me, now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. What do you want to know?" Mike knew she was going to have to face her fears about telling him about her past, and now she just wanted to get it over with.

"Exactly why don't you want to have kids?" Wow, Mike thought, he doesn't mess around. Mike's heart began to pound loudly, she was sure Harry could hear it.

"Mom told you about my brother?" Mike asked, Harry nodded so she continued. "When I'd finally reached puberty, I swore I would never take the chance of killing another innocent life..." Before Mike could finish her thought, Harry was interrupting her.

"That wasn't your fault." Harry interjected.

"That's what my mom's been telling me, but it doesn't change the fact that I feel responsible." Mike's logic was flawed, but Harry knew her father had brainwashed her into thinking it was her fault.

"That prick...I mean your father, told you those things because blaming you was easier than dealing with the loss, himself." Harry couldn't stand seeing her tear herself up over this.

"Be that as it may, Harry, I still feel that way. I can't ever take that chance." Mike couldn't help but feel the way she did.

"But you love children..." Harry persisted.

"I know I do, babe, I just don't want to have any myself." Mike didn't know what else to say. They had come to an impasse, and it didn't feel good to Mike. Harry on the other hand was smiling.

"Mike, I know we've been together less than a month. I know that we don't have any idea what is going to happen with us in the future. I also know that I would never ask you to do something you don't want to do." Harry kissed her again. Mike laid quietly waiting for the rest of his thoughts. Sometimes his speech rhythms really did annoy her.

"I want you to be happy, so I'll never expect you to do anything that makes you unhappy. Do you believe me?" Harry asked Mike.

"Yes, Harry. I don't want you to be unhappy either. So, if you want to find a woman who will give you babies..." Mike was cut off by Harry's lips on hers again. He wanted to talk, now all he's doing is torturing her with his lips.

"No, I want you. If we have to adopt or get a surrogate, that's what we'll do." Harry smiled, his dimples deep and his eyes sparkling. Mike closed her eyes against the tears that were welling up in them. She didn't want to cry, but the feeling of relief that flooded over her was too much to handle. She'd thought she'd have to give up the only man in her life that really loved her.

"You'd do that for me?" Mike asked, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Of course, love. I'll do anything I have to for you." Harry pulled her head up and kissed the tears that had escaped onto her cheeks. Mike put her arms around his waist and held on for dear life. Harry held her tightly until she looked back up at him. She was smiling through her tears. Harry kissed her tenderly and then leaned away from her for a moment.

"I am sorry I walked out the other night, especially after I promised you I wouldn't. Can you forgive me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. If I hadn't been so stubborn, you wouldn't have left..."

"Stop taking the blame, love." Harry interrupted her, then began kissing her. He had other things to ask her, but right now was not the time. They would be on the bus for a while today, and had time to deal with it later.

"How long until we have to be in the garage?" Mike asked, switching gears quickly when she noticed the sun beginning to shine outside.

"Half an hour, but we still have to pack."

"I packed last night. All I need is for you to stash the 'toy' bag in one of your suitcases. I moved it over here last night so Mom wouldn't find it." Mike replied.

"Smart girl...if you help me pack we have time for a quick..." Harry didn't get to finish that thought. Mike kissed him deeply, licked a path down his bare chest, pulled his boxers off and had him hard in 1.3 minutes. He flipped her onto her back, kissed her breathless, did a brief check to make sure her boobs were still there, and sucked his way down to her clit. He rubbed his thumb across it as he slid his tongue in her pussy. She was more than ready to go. He couldn't help but linger there, and she wasn't going to argue with him. He slid two of his fingers in and sucked her clit until she moaned.

"We don't have time, babe, just fuck me, k?" Mike begged. He wasn't one to argue, so he knelt over her, pulled her down the bed and buried himself to the balls in her pussy. She cried out as he began moving right away. He thought for a second he'd been too rough with her, but the look in her eye told him otherwise.

"Harder, faster, yes, yes!!" Mike moaned as Harry pounded the snot out of her. It only took a few minutes for him to explode inside her and fall, exhausted on her chest. They laid there for only a few seconds before she pulled on one of his curls. He looked up at her and felt another surge of desire as he saw that her face was flushed, and her curls were stuck to her forehead. She'd never looked lovelier. Sex was good for her.

"I think that was our first make-up sex..." Mike smiled and stretched.

"Maybe we should fight more often..." Harry smiled back, latching onto one of her nipples and sucking strongly. One of his hands made it's way back down to lightly massage her clit. She laid there, relaxed, until he slid a finger back into her. She arched her back and planted her feet on the bed. She was sore from their rough fucking, so the intrusion of his finger got her attention. It was odd though, because this hurt in a good way. It was like an uncontrollable itch that needed scratching and he was hitting all the right spots. She raised her butt off the bed and spread her legs, scooting tighter against his side. Her ass thrust back against him again and again as if she was frantically seeking satisfaction. He slid a second and then a third finger in and was amazed at the wild look in her eyes. She was growling deep in her throat and he was getting hard again watching her and feeling her coming apart at his hand. She moaned as she realized she'd never been this horny before, ever.

"Oh God, don't stop, Harry." Mike urged, her voice deep and husky. The slickness of his cum in her pussy and the way it made his long, slender fingers feel was driving her wild. She grabbed onto his head as he ran his tongue around her nipples. She was writhing on the bed making it hard for Harry to 'work'. The combination of sounds his fingers were making as they squished into her and his soft grunting in her ear as he moved his mouth up to suck on her neck was driving her closer to her climax. The feeling of the sweat dripping off his hair onto her skin made her even wetter. She was practically vibrating as he threw his leg over one of her thighs and kept up his sweet, sexy torture.

"Why, baby, do you wanna cum?" Harry asked her, then began to kiss her. His tongue plunged into her mouth at the same pace his fingers fucked her pussy. The sensations his fingers were producing were insane. She'd never felt this way, not even with Harry. She was scared by this need to be satifsfied that she could not control.

"It's...too...intense...OH FUCK!" Mike yelled as she licked her fingers and rubbed her clit as hard as she could. she knew she was close and wanted to cum more than she ever had before. She screamed his name as she continued to rub herself as she came, hard, really hard. She kissed Harry more desperately than she ever had. He loved it. She was like a wild animal in his arms. Harry felt they'd made a very useful discovery this morning. She was way more sensitive after she'd been fucked than before. Mike was laying under him with her eyes closed, her cheeks red with embarassment.

"Look at me, babe." Harry said. She opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly. Her voice was quiet as she moaned in his ear.

"That was hot!!"

\-------------

"You are the sexiet woman alive." Harry whispered into her ear as they cuddled on the couch. She turned red and hid her head on his chest, covering the other side of her face with a pillow. He chuckled deep in his throat as she pinched his ribs.

"Don't be like that, love. I can't wait to get to the hotel. That was better than concert sex." If Harry kept whispering things like that in her ear, she wasn't going to let him off this bus without a shag in the bathroom if they had to.

"Stop Harry, my mom's right over there." Mike said nodding towards where her mom was talking to Paul in the front of the bus. Harry smiled, but finally calmed down.

"Mike, darling, I have some news for you. I was going to surprise you, but I can't hold it in any longer." Mike's mom was practically bursting with excitement.

"Your sister is joining us in San Jose." Bonnie smiled as Mike flew off Harry's lap and hugged her, pushing her down onto one of the chairs.

"How long will she be staying? Wait, Mom, I never asked how long you'd be staying either!" Mike couldn't believe she'd forgotten to ask.

"Jaclyn has 2 weeks off from her job, and I'm here until someone gets tired of me and sends me packing." Bonnie looked around to guage the reaction. Everyone was talking at once, but Bonnie did hear Niall asking her a question.

"What kind of a job does Jackie have, then?" Niall inquired.

"Well, she's had a job selling shoes at JCPenneys in the summers for the last 2 years. She starts college in August, so she told them she needed 2 weeks for an extended vacation before she becomes a responsible adult." Bonnie answered.

"She seemed like a lovely girl when Mike had spoken to her on Facetime..." Niall started, then his voice trailed off as he wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'm sure she would love to get to know you better while she's here, Niall." Bonnie added, knowing that Niall was her youngest daughter's favorite.

"I would like that as well." Niall replied, smiling at her. Bonnie couldn't get over what a cute little leprechaun that one was. Niall grabbed his laptop and his guitar and sat at the table taking another online guitar lesson. He was getting better every time.

"Mike, can I borrow your keyboard?" Zayn asked Mike as she laid, stretched out on the couch. She'd slept badly and was getting really tired.

"Sure, Zayn. It's on one of the bottom bunks on the left. Gonna work on the song?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting really close now." Zayn answered with a smile. Mike's challenge had turned out to be a lot of fun. They'd been packing her keyboard inside the bus since she'd needed it weeks ago. It came in handy for Zayn now, too.

"So, Lou, have you made any plans for when Eleanor gets back?" Liam asked as he sat in the other chair. Louis had just come up front from the bunks and had scooted Mike's legs onto his lap as he sat down on the couch. She giggled as he tickled her ankles. She finally had enough and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips.

"Good night everyone. I'm going to lay down on my bunk until lunch. Don't let me sleep through it, eh?" Mike asked Harry as he got up.

"I won't. Do you need any help up?"

"No Harry, I'll sleep on a bottom bunk, so I don't fall out and kill myself."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Harry replied, then kissed her and patted her butt as she walked away.

"Will she be ok?" Liam asked Bonnie.

"OK? Oh, so you heard her last night, too?" Bonnie asked Liam. He nodded his head, so she continued. "She's never had one during the day before, so I think she'll be alright." Bonnie answered then steered the conversation back to Louis.

"You didn't answer Liam's question about your plans for Eleanor, Louis..." Bonnie smiled at Louis.

"Oh yeah, right. I've got some things in the works. I've googled Atlanta and Paul and I have worked out a couple of possibilities." Louis answered.

"So you try to do some sightseeing dates, then?" Bonnie asked Louis.

"Yeah. Since we only get to spend a limited amount of time together, we don't want to just hang out in the hotels. We got to do Niagara Falls, and Liam and I took her and Danielle to see some shows in Vegas, before they flew back to London." Louis replied. Harry frowned while he realized something disturbing.

"What's the matter, Haz?" Liam asked.

"I was just thinking about what a lousy boyfriend I've been to Mike." Harry shook his head and stared at the floor.

"How so, Harry?" Bonnie asked, thinking he'd been really wonderful for Mike.

"We've been dating for almost a month, and haven't actually been on a real date." Harry thought back and really couldn't come up with anything.

"What about the dinner and dance the first night of the tour?" Liam suggested.

"That was before we got together. It was rather date-like though. Drinks, dancing and a little good-night kiss..." Harry smiled at the memory.

"Oh yeah, then after the whole sex shop scandal, you couldn't be seen together in public. So all the sight seeing we've done, you've sorta done separately." Louis added.

"Well, you two eat together, and share a hotel room..." Bonnie was trying to help.

"The eating together usually involves everyone else, though. And, when we have alone time in the hotels, or the bus, or even at the venue, it always seems to end the same way..." Harry didn't want to go any further than that in front of Mike's mom.

"Yeah, we've heard..." Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. Bonnie giggled, then looked sternly at Louis.

"Stop it, Lou." Harry said, frowning at him.

"Mike doesn't seem to mind, Harry..." Liam remarked. Then Louis had to put his remaining two cents worth in the discussion.

"Why would she? What woman doesn't want to be Harry Styles booty call?"


	23. Reuniting

  
"Shut up, Louis!" Harry hissed. The last thing he wanted was for Mike or her mum to think that he was using Mike. That was absurd, he was so in love with her.

"Don't be so sensitive, Haz. It's just a joke." Louis defended himself. He looked around to see everyone, even Bonnie, smiling.

"But, Louis, that's one of the things that made Michaela fall for Harry in the first place." Bonnie said quietly.

"Really? Sensitivity?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Of course. She told me about the day you all met at Simon's office." Bonnie began to speak and then waited as she noticed Zayn was returning from the back.

"That was a great day." Niall said as he closed his laptop and joined the conversation.

"Yes it was. So, what did she tell you about it?" Harry couldn't resist asking.

"She told me that she thought all of you were very kind and sweet to her, but that you Harry, surprised her." Bonnie continued, "She said that when she sang her songs to you, that you just looked at her as if you could see right through her. She felt a connection, ya know? That you really understood her, and her music." Bonnie didn't know if she was really saying it right, or if Harry even got what she was saying.

"I did. I felt like I fell in love with her soul, that day, as cliche as that sounds." Harry stared at the floor, waiting for the laughter that never came.

"Don't worry, Harry, all relationships start out like your's is. Don't you remember how it was when I first started dating Danielle?" Liam said.

"It was the same with El and I, too. It seemed like all we wanted to do was find a spot to be alone and snog." Louis added with a smile. Bonnie reached over and squeezed Harry's shoulder before she spoke, again.

"It's natural, Harry. At first it's all about the spark, the attraction. But, as time goes on and you learn everything you can about each other, the physical aspects of your relationship become a little less important. But, at first that's all you have, though. Don't worry yourself about it. I'm sure she hasn't complained about it, has she?"

"Well, no Bonnie, she hasn't." Harry smiled at the woman that he was finding out was wise beyond her years. She had to be around his own mom's age and that was young to him.

"Yeah Harry, look on the brightside..." Niall decided to add his opinion, "YOU could just be HER booty call..." Everyone laughed at that as Harry smacked Niall upside the back of his head and went up front to talk to Paul. Zayn headed back to the keyboard and Bonnie sat on the couch watching as Liam and Louis began to play a game on the X-box.

As Zayn passed the bunks he could hear Mike thrashing around and moaning. He called out for Bonnie, and pulled the curtain back. He reached in and shook Mike's shoulder. Liam hadn't been the only one that had heard Mike last night, he too had wondered what was going on. Zayn wanted to wake her before she started screaming. Harry had told the other boys before they'd gotten on the bus that morning, that he and Mike had ironed out their issue from the day before, and that it was related to her screaming episodes, but he hadn't gone into any details. By the time Bonnie got back to them, Zayn was pulling Mike out of the bunk and setting her on her feet. Liam had told Harry what was going on and he reached Mike right after Bonnie did. Mike was blinking and whimpering a little.

"Take her to the back room, Harry." Zayn suggested, thinking they might want some privacy.

"Come on, love, wake up." Harry said to Mike as she struggled to wake up all the way. They were still standing by the bunks and the other boys were all there.

"Oh my God, Mom..." She looked around at everyone staring at her. She felt like some kind of a freak. She let Harry guide her into the back room as she laid down on the bed. Harry sat down beside her and held her as she started to cry. Bonnie sat down on the other side of her rubbing her back like she used to do when Mike was little. It always seemed to relax her.

"Was I screaming?" Mike asked quietly.

"No, love, not yet." Harry answered brushing her curls off her forehead.

"I've never had one during the day before. Now I can't even sleep on the bus?" Mike looked up at Harry and saw the concern in his eyes.

"You need to call Dr. Larson for a prescription..." Bonnie suggested.

"I really don't want to go on meds again, Mom." Mike hated how the sleeping pills made her feel in the morning if she didn't get enough sleep. There was no way she could get 7 hours of sleep every night on this tour. She was lucky if she got 4.

"I know, you don't. I guess this visit was a bad idea, it's just brought all your pain back to you. I'll talk to Paul about booking me a flight home as soon as he can get one. Maybe if I'm not here you'll be better." Bonnie started to get up, but Mike turned and grabbed her arm.

"No Mom, don't go." Mike pleaded.

"It'll be ok, Michaela, you have Harry, now. You don't need me." Bonnie said with a little smile.

"I do need you, Mom. I've missed you, please stay. If I call the Dr. and see if she will prescribe something for me, will you stay?" Mike asked, turning to hug her mom.

"Yes, Michaela, I'll stay." Bonnie answered, smiling at Harry over Mike's head. Harry smiled back, figuring that a little manipulation never hurt anyone.

\---------

Bonnie wouldn't let Mike go with Paul and her to the airport to pick up Jackie. Her flight wasn't getting in until 10:30pm. Bonnie's hope was that Mike would be asleep by then, having 2 bad nights in a row.

Mike was most definitely not asleep at 10:30pm. She was in the middle of a very nice bathtub filled with hot water, bubbles and Harry Styles. She was sitting in front of him, his rock hard dick pressed against her spine as his hands were doing all sorts of very slippery, very stimulating things between her legs. She was getting very impatient though.

"Please make love to me, Harry." She moaned her head back on his shoulder sucking a sensitive spot on his neck, gently. She was very carefull to never leave marks... Her hands were threaded in his hair and she was giving him a lovely scalp massage. He was squeezing her clit with one hand, and had the fingers of his other hand sliding in and out of her soapy wet pussy.

"Don't you wanna cum, first?" Harry asked her as she was getting closer and closer.

"No, I wanna fuck." She almost whined.

"Oh, OK, if you must." Harry conceded to her wishes with a cheeky smirk. As soon as his fingers left her, she lifted herself up on the edges of the tub and slid herself down on him. He moaned, his head leaning back as she began moving up and down on him. He supported her with his hands on her hips and helped her maintain her rhythm, which he knew was not going to be going on long at the rate she was bouncing. The water was sloshing about and they were making a terrible mess, but neither one of them cared. After only a few thrusts, he moaned loudly, coming into her. She slowed down, pulled herself off of him and turned around to lay on his chest. They kissed, giggling a little as Harry ran his hands up and down Mike's back, her butt peaking out of the water. Harry slapped it wetly and suggested they take this little party to the bed. Once they'd dried off and hopped naked into the bed, Mike pounced on Harry, kissing him, sweetly.

"When is your mum getting back?" Harry asked, then kissed her passionately, his tongue preventing her from answering. She sucked it until he moaned and she could feel his erection returning, getting hard against her stomach.

"Not sure, but she told me she wasn't going to let me see Jackie till morning. She thinks we'll be asleep when they get back. I have news for her. I don't plan on sleeping tonight." Mike said as she reached down and pumped his half hard shaft slowly.

"Oh, really. What do you plan on doing?" Harry asked her.

"Satisfying my boyfriend...." She smiled wickedly as she scooted down and rubbed her breasts against his hard cock.

"And being satisfied by my boyfriend..." She said that as she slithered up his abs and kissed him again. She loved the way Harry kissed. He seemed to know just what she wanted. Sometimes he was soft and gentle with lazy, sweet kisses. Sometimes he was hard and fast, with deep, mindblowing tongue duels. Either way her whole body was tingling from just his mouth on hers. Of course his hands were usually working their magic somewhere on her. Mike put her fingers to her mouth and licked them seductively, then ran them up and down Harry's hard-on. Harry was sliding his fingers in her pussy already. He could feel his cum from earlier, so she was more than ready. They'd not done it twice in a row this quickly before, but it looked like she wanted to. Before he could ask her if she was sure she wanted to do it again so soon, she was sliding herself onto him, her head thrown back as she moaned. She set a pace that was slow and steady, she wanted to make this one last as long as she could. It did last a fairly long time until Harry grabbed her around the waist and flipped them both over, never pulling out of her and then drove into her as hard and fast as he could. He could tell he was hurting her by the grimace on her face. He laid down on her and kissed her.

"Is this hurting?" Harry asked Mike.

"Yeah, so good, babe, keep going." Mike answered, moving her hips impatiently. She remembered how great her orgasm had been that morning, and was desperate for a repeat performance. It seemed that a little pain went a long way with her.

"Why would you want to continue if it hurts, love?"

"I want you to make me cum like I did this morning." Mike answered, shoving her tongue down Harry's throat, pulling his hair, and growling like a wild animal.

"Oh God, the tiger is back." Harry moaned as he started moving again, slamming into her harder and harder until he grunted one last time and blew his load deep into her.

"Fuck yeah, Harry, get the toys." Mike demanded, pushing him off of her chest. She piled all the pillows from the bed up against the headboard and leaned against them as Harry retreived the bag from the bottom of his biggest suitcase. When he got back, she was rubbing her clit and licking her lips.

"Which one do you want?" Harry asked as he looked into the bag.

"Surprise me..." Mike answered as she closed her eyes, spread her legs a little more, and waited. Harry breathed heavily as he pulled out the biggest vibrator they had. It was bigger than he was, so he knew it was what she wanted right now. He knelt on the bed between her legs and leaned up to kiss her. She sighed impatiently as she kissed him back. He wasn't sure where this demanding little slut came from, but he was gonna keep her here as long as he could.

He lubed up the vibrator and turned it on. It was a huge realistic looking black one with only one speed....high. It was called the Dark Horse because it had a little horse head whose ears would vibrate against her clit when it was all the way in. They'd not tried it before, but Harry could tell that Mike was going to enjoy it. He set the head of it on Mike's clit, pushing down firmly against her. Her eyes flew open as she looked to see which one he was holding. She smiled wickedly and licked her lips, nodding up and down. Harry's eyes darkened as he slid it down to her opening and shoved it about half the way in. Her face looked pained and he nearly pulled it out until she scooted down suddenly to force the whole thing in and bucked against it. Her fists were full of sheets as she began breathing heavily and moaning. Harry began to pump it in and out, putting it farther in than he thought she could take it. She reached down and stopped his hand so the horse's ears were pressed hard against her clit. Her whole body started to vibrate and her eyes rolled back in her head, so he pulled it away and then pushed it hard again, over and over until she screamed and came up off the bed landing in Harry's lap. The vibrator was still inside of her and she had it pressed flat against his thigh as she continued to cum again and again, holding her body against Harry's. She was practically hyperventilating. He tried to move her off of it, but she held her ground. He wanted to get the thing out of her before she passed out. She was kissing him so hard their teeth banged together. Her arms were around his waist and she was scratching long trails down his back. Mike had never felt anything like it, the waves of ecstacy were washing over her again and again and again and she wanted nothing more than for this to last forever. Finally it became too much.

"Oh my God, Harry. I think I'm finally done." Mike said as she kissed him on the neck. He gently extracted her friend and turned it off, tossing it to the end of the bed. He took her into his arms as her breathing slowed down and her heart rate got back to normal.

"I have never seen anything that erotic in my life." Harry said to her as his fingers ran along the supple skin of her flat stomach. He gently cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed as she purred against him. She had never done anything that erotic in her life, either.

"For someone who was afraid of orgasms a month ago, you have really learned to embrace them." Harry said with a laugh as he drew her off the bed and into the bathroom. They took a leisurely shower together and went back to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

\-------------

Mike woke up early the next morning to the sounds of muted trumpet playing. She'd been wondering when Harry was going to start taking her challenge seriously. She laid there listening to him playing a few tentative notes before he started into a medley of One Direction songs. Wait, that couldn't be Harry. That person has been playing the trumpet for a long time. Mike sat up and tried to locate the sound. It was coming from Liam's room next door. Mike got out of bed, realized she was buck naked so she grabbed her phone instead.

From:Mike Ward  
To:Payne in the Liam  
I didn't know you could play the trumpet. You'd better not be helping Harry...Please send him home when you're done showing off.

A few seconds after Mike sent the text the trumpet playing stopped. A few random notes blared awkwardly, and then a minute or so later Harry opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Good morning, love." Harry said, setting the trumpet case on the desk and sliding under the covers at the end of the bed. He crawled up the bed and ran his hands up Mike's legs but stopped when she caught his wrists right before he'd reached her very tender nether regions.

"Not this morning, Harry. I think I broke it." Mike said as she pulled the covers off of them and pulled Harry up to her face by his hair, kissing him sweetly.

"You know, I don't think you can actually break one of those." Harry answered, glancing at the clock and noticing they only had half an hour before breakfast. Mike noticed the time as well, and slid off the bed.

"We'll have to test that theory tonight." Harry said as he watched Mike digging in her suitcase. A knock sounded on their door, so Harry got up to answer it as Mike took her clothes into the bathroom.

"Good morning, Bonnie!" Mike could hear Harry saying from the other room. She finished dressing and brushing her hair as she listened to Harry talking to her mom.

"And Harry, this is Jaclyn, Michaela's sister." Mike heard her mom say. Mike threw her toothbrush down, rinsed quickly and ran into the other room.

"Jacks!" Mike threw herself in the taller girls arms, interrupting Harry in mid hug. Harry watched them with a smile. Jackie was a good 3 inches taller than Mike with the same wavy hair, but in a lovely dark auburn color. They had the same green eyes and dimples.

"Mickey!" Jackie squeezed her hard. Bonnie stood at the door and watched her daughters. It had been a month since they'd seen each other, and she knew they had a million things to talk about. Mike could hear the other boys in the hall, so had a few words with her sister before they came in.

"Now listen, Jacks. I work for these guys, please don't embarrass me by fangirling all over them, ok?" Mike said as she pulled Jackie back over to Harry.

"I'm sorry, babe, this is Jackie. Jackie, you know who this is..." Mike laughed as Harry and Jackie hugged briefly.

Just then, the other four boys stuck their heads in the door. Mike proceeded to introduce Jackie to them and they made their way downstairs for breakfast. After they had settled in and most of the meal eaten, Paul adressed the masses.

"OK, first of all, please join me in welcoming Mike's sister Jackie, who will be with us for a couple of weeks. So, that being said, Mike, you've the day off today to catch up with your sister..." Of course she didn't let Paul finish speaking.

"But, Paul, I need to work with..." Mike started, but Paul wanted no argument.

"Save it Ward, that's the way it is. You will have plenty of time before the show tomorrow. Boys, we have 2 interviews and a hospital visit this morning, and Roger wants to work with you at the venue this afternoon." After Paul's speech, they all sat around talking for a while. Mike was snuggled back in Harry's arms watching Jackie across the table, Niall and Zayn on either side. She was nice and courteous to Zayn, but was very friendly with Niall. They talked together and laughed at each others jokes, but what really bothered was how they stared into each other's eyes. Mike turned to bring it to Harry's attention, but was a little too late as Harry whispered into her ear.

"Looks like Niall's finally found the perfect girl."


	24. Dating

  
"Really, Harry?" Mike replied to his remark about Niall finding Jackie, perfect. She'd been leaning back onto his chest, his arms around her waist, but now she sat up and faced him.

"Yup. I haven't seen him this attentive to a woman in a long time. Why, is this a bad thing?" Harry asked, wondering why she would object to Niall and her sister dating.

"No, I love Niall, it's just that she's so young." Mike answered.

"She's only a year younger than Niall is, love." Harry kissed Mike quickly and put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her to him.

"I think they're cute together." Harry whispered in her ear, his warm breath giving her goosebumps. He looked across the breakfast table at Niall laughing at something Jackie had just said.

"I do too, but I don't want her to get hurt."

"He wouldn't hurt her." Harry reassured Mike.

"Babe, I know Niall wouldn't, but she might get hurt by the circumstances. She's only here for 2 weeks, and then she goes home, the tour goes on, and when it's done Niall goes back to the UK and my sister goes to college."

"Maybe Jackie isn't thinking about the future, love." Harry continued, "Their situation is different from ours, Mike. She's an adult, let her make her own decisions..." Harry smiled at her as he kissed her sweetly. He couldn't seem to get enough of her this morning, and she couldn't seem to care. She loved his little kisses, and his arms around her.

"So ladies, what are your plans for this morning?" Paul asked Mike and her mom.

"I have made appointments at a day spa for the three of us, Lou and Betsy. Then Lou is going to do some work on our hair this afternoon." Bonnie answered for the ladies.

"Sounds like fun. What time will you be returning?" Paul asked Bonnie.

"We'll be home by 11:00am." Bonnie answered briefly. Paul smiled and began to herd the boys together to get going for their interviews.

"Anyone wanna go on vocal rest for today's interviews?" Mike asked as they headed to the lobby. They all laughed, but there were no takers. Mike and Harry hugged and kissed and then he was gone out the door and through the crowd of girls on the sidewalk outside.

\-------------

"Can I hang out in your room, until housekeeping gets done in mine?" Mike asked as they passed the cart in the hall outside Harry's room.

"Of course." Bonnie answered. Mike went straight to the bed and laid down.

"I am so relaxed I feel like my bones have turned to pudding." Mike suggested, thinking about the facial, mud bath and massage she'd just gotten at the spa. She hadn't been this relaxed (well other than after Harry sex) in months. They'd gone to the spa and then stopped by the closest pharmacy to pick up Mike's sleeping pills.

"Don't go to sleep, Mike. You'll mess up your sleep schedule that way." Bonnie warned.

"I'm good, Mom..." Mike replied. She heard Harry's door closing in the hall, so she got up and hugged her mom and sister.

"I'm going to work on some songs until lunch time." Mike told them and went next door. When she opened the door, she was surprised and puzzled by what she found. On the desk was a huge vase full of roses of all colors but red. She remembered telling Harry once that red roses were too commonplace. Of course he would remember that. Mike went over and sticking her nose in a rosebud, she found a card on the desk under the vase. She opened it and found a handwritten note in Harry's messy block standard writing.

"Michaela Rose Ward is cordially invited to share the noon meal with Harry Edward Styles. If it suits you, please wear the contents of the box on the bed. Please meet me in the parking garage at 11:45. Love always and forever, Harry."

Mike smiled at the note while she rushed over to the bed having not noticed the box before reading the note. It was a very large garment box from Saks Fifth Avenue. Inside was a beautiful blue and green flowered print dress that was all wispy and flowy. The label inside read her size and some designer she knew she could never have pronounced much less afforded. Inside the box was a strappy pair of heels and a clutch that matched the dress. There was also a long jewelry box with a pair of small post earrings and a necklace of silver strands with little beads in blue and green colors to match the dress. Harry was a smart and thoughtful guy, but Mike didn't think he was capable of choosing clothing well enough to match jewelry to a dress that was also the right size. A woman was responsible for this...

"So Betsy, how was Saks?" Mike said through the phone as she got undressed for a shower.

"It was lovely as always..." Betsy answered, smiling.

"How much did all of that cost?" Mike inquired.

"I don't know. I picked it all out and Paul paid for it. He wouldn't let me see the receipt. Do you like it?" Betsy asked.

"I love it, Betsy. It had to have cost a fortune, though..."

"Mike, dear, do you have any idea what Harry is worth? I'm pretty sure he can afford it. Now, get ready, and don't keep him waiting." Betsy suggested.

"Do you know where we're going?" Mike asked.

"No. Paul wouldn't tell me. It's a big secret. Bye, Mike." And Betsy was gone.

Mike showered, dressed and put her makeup on before going next door. She hoped her mom knew something about Harry's plans. Mike knocked on the connecting door and waited.

"Come in, let's see you." Bonnie said as she opened the door and ushered Mike in.

"That's a beautiful dress, Mike." Jackie said as Mike twirled around, the skirt flowing around her.

"I know, right! So Mom, do you know where he's taking me?" Mike asked as she glanced at the clock on the night stand. She only had 7 minutes.

"No Michaela. Neither Harry nor Paul would tell me anything. Harry just said that is was high time he took his beautifull girlfriend on a real date." Bonnie answered as she hugged her daughter. Jackie hugged Mike, too and gently pushed her towards the door.

"Now, off with you. Mom and I have an appointments to get our hair 'did'. Have fun!" Jackie pushed Mike into the hall and closed the door behind her. Mike looked at the little silver watch she had brought with her and figured she would be there at exactly 11:45.

Mike was nervous as she rode down the elevator. Why was she nervous? This was Harry, the man whose bed she's been sharing for the last month. Harry, the man whom she loved with all her heart. In the back of her mind, her fangirling voice yelled at her...You're going on a date with Harry Styles of One Direction, you dork! She was laughing at herself as the elevator doors opened. The first thing she saw was Paul holding open the door to the garage.

"Hi Paul." Mike said shyly as she walked towards him. She could see the admiration in his eyes as he looked at her.

"You look beautiful, pet." Paul's lilting Irish voice made her smile. She took in his black suit and tie and smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Paul." She replied as he led her into the garage, his hand at her waist. Fred, also in a suit, was standing beside one of the tours black SUVs. He opened the door and out came Harry. He was in light gray trousers, a matching vest and a white long sleeved shirt. His ascot was white with pale green stripes, and his pocket square was a matching green. His smile lit up the dim garage and Mike's heart literally stopped. He walked towards her and gently pulled her into his arms.

"You look beautiful, Mike." Harry said quietly as his head leaned down for a gentle kiss. She sighed as they kissed. Harry hugged her for a second and then stood back.

"You look very sharp, too, Harry. Betsy does amazing work, doesn't she." Mike said as they got into the back seat of the SUV. Preston and Andy were seated in the middle and Paul got into the front seat, as Fred started it up and they were off.

"Yes, Betsy is the best. She's got one of the hardest jobs on the tour." Harry said as he took Mike's hand in his. His thumb was tracing little designs on the back of Mike's hand and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy.

"Yeah, shopping for you guys must be hard."

"No, I think she loves that part. It's the getting us to stand still long enough to dress us part that probably drives her nuts." Harry answered.

"Yeah, I've noticed that before a show you five have the attention span of a three year old." Mike smiled as the four men in black suits in the car agreed by laughing.

Harry kissed Mike's temple as he put his arm around her shoulder and drew her against him. She sighed and leaned into his embrace, staring out the window.

"Where are we going on this lovely afternoon, Harry?" Mike asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Would you like a drink, love." Harry asked.

"Sure." Mike answered, then jumped as she heard a loud pop from somewhere up front. Then she heard the telltale tinkle of liquid in glass. Andy and Preston turned in their seats and handed them two full champagne glasses over the back of the seat.

Mike sipped at her champagne, her back snuggled against Harry's chest, his breath warm on her neck as he leaned down to kiss it. She shivered. He chuckled.

"This is the most relaxed I've been in months." Mike commented as she looked at the scenery going by the window. They were headed out of the city, so Mike became even more puzzled. They talked quietly about their mornings, Mike's trip to the spa, Harry's interviews. In the middle of Harry's story about something stupid Niall had said at the second interview, the SUV exited the highway and came to a stop at the entrance to a park.

Paul got out and opened the door for Mike and Harry to get out. Harry escorted Mike by the arm around the front of the SUV. There in the road was a beautiful white carriage with garlands of fresh flowers decorating it, hitched to two white horses.

"What a lovely phaeton." Mike commented as Paul opened the door of the carriage and lowered the steps. Paul and Harry both frowned at her.

"What?" Mike asked as Harry climbed in the carriage and reached down to help her climb the steps.

"Just wondering how and why you knew what kind of a carriage this is." Harry replied.

"I went through a historical romance novel stage in high school. I probably know more about 18th century England than people who lived through it." Mike answered.

"Why am I not surprised? You are the most well-rounded woman I know." Harry answered, kissing her briefly as Paul climbed on to the platform at the back of the carriage. After the SUV started up again, they were off.

Mike enjoyed the scenery and the lovely warm breeze blowing through her hair. She loved the feeling of Harry's arm around her shoulder, and his other hand running up and down her arm. She smiled at him, giving him a little kiss. It didn't last long as she wanted to watch the trees pass by on either side of the road. Mike's breath caught in her throat as the trees stopped and the woods opened up into a beautiful meadow with a circular garden in the middle. It had a gazebo in the center and to one side was a tent and to the other side was a smaller gazebo with a string quartet playing classical music.

The carriage pulled up beside the garden. Fred parked the SUV at the treeline. Paul came around the side, opened up the door and helped Mike down the stairs. She wandered a short distance away to admire the garden. As she was taking in the fragrances of so many different kinds of flowers, Harry walked up behind her, his arms going around her waist hugging her tightly. His lips brushed against her neck as she leaned into him.

"I love you, Mike." Harry whispered into her ear as he took her by the hand and they continued around the garden path.

"I love you, too, Harry." Mike replied.

They walked in silence listening to the quartet playing light and breezy pieces by the masters. Then the tone changed and they played a song that sounded strangely familiar to Mike.

"Wait, Harry, isn't that our love song?" Mike stopped and looked up at the smile on Harry's face. He nodded and then started singing the words. Mike's heart swelled as they sang the song together while they walked to a park bench and sat down. Mike wondered how they'd gotten the sheet music...probably more of Harry and Paul's covert operations. She wasn't surprised that Harry remembered the words, though. They'd sang it together many times, and it always made her cry with how happy she was. They must have sung it half a dozen times now, mostly on the bus or at venues during their coaching sessions. For some reason Liam was always wanting to hear it. Mike could tell that Liam was fascinated weeks ago when she'd dreamt the song on the bus and wrote it all down in less than an hour.

"How did they...." Mike started to ask Harry, but never got to finish, what with his lips all over hers. They sat there for quite a while, kissing and touching softly. Mike suddenly remembered that they were not alone in their garden.

"Harry, the guys..."

"OK, love. Are you hungry?" Harry asked. Mike nodded her head, so they walked hand in hand to the gazebo in the center. He pulled her chair out and kissed her before sitting in his own chair. A uniformed waiter named Alex appeared and poured champagne. He served them a garden salad, a light chicken salad croissant and strawberry shortcake for dessert. when they'd finished eating Mike led Harry over to the tent where the food had been prepared.

"That was really a lovely meal. Thank you so much." Mike said to the catering staff who had prepared and served it.

"You're welcome." The caterer whose name was Julie replied.

"Is there any left?" Mike asked.

"Yes, would you like something else?" Julie asked.

"No, not for me, for our security guys and the quartet." Mike answered, looking at Harry.

"Yes, of course. This is their lunchtime, too. Oh, and for you two, as well." Harry suggested, then went over to Paul. Soon Preston, Andy, Fred, Paul and the four musicians were under the tent eating with the catering staff as Mike and Harry wandered over to the park bench and sat down.

"Thank you, Harry. This was really wonderful." Mike said as she snuggled up to his chest, her face buried in his neck.

"You're welcome, love. I just wanted to take you on a real date." Harry replied squeezing her against him, and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, you don't like being my booty call, anymore?"


	25. Performing

  
Mike, Jackie and their mom sat on stools, backstage. Paul wouldn't let them stand in front, because last time he did that, carrots were used in an assault with a Vitamin D weapon. Mike enjoyed that spot, once she realized she could watch the video tech's monitor and see what the fans saw on the big screens. She adusted the earpieces that allowed her to hear their voices without the crowd noise, as the boys were coming off the stage for their first costume change.

"Shouldn't you get changed, Harry?" Mike asked as Harry stood beside her instead of kissing her and running back to strip and redress, like he usually did. Before Harry had a chance to answer, Mike noticed different music than the usual modified version of Up All Night that played during the Autumn Term video. It was her love song again, what..how? It was not played by a string quartet as it had been earlier in the day, but by the One Direction band. Except that she could see Jon and Josh standing to the left of her watching the monitor, too, so they had to have recorded it. She finally looked at the monitor in time to see herself and Harry on the bus, the day she had written the song. However, she could tell that their voices were recorded that day in the park. She remembered thinking that she'd sounded hoarse to her own ears. There were some background vocals added to the chorus which she could tell was the rest of the boys. As most videos progress, it showed clips from all the various times they had sung the song together. That explains why Liam was always asking them to sing it...so Harry was in on it, too. It even showed them on the park bench in the garden from earlier that day. Whoever edited this video must have been an expert.

"How..." Mike started, then stopped as Harry's arms wound around her waist and he kissed her neck. She shivered and watched the end of the video. Mike was amazed at how she and Harry looked singing to each other. The warmth in their glances gave her goosebumps. Anyone watching this would be able to tell that they were totally in love. The crowd that had been relatively quiet while the video played, erupted into insanely loud levels of screaming as soon as it was over. Harry turned Mike around on the stool and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." Harry said simply.

"I love you." Mike replied, kissing him again, only to have him pulled away by Liam. Harry kissed her quick and ran down the hall with the other boys.

"That was beautiful, Mike." Jackie commented as Mike's phone rang in her pocket. She looked at the name, and pulling her earpieces out, she answered the call.

"Hi Simon. How are you?....You did?....Yes, Skype is a wonderful thing, Simon....Wait, you want me do do what?....No, I can't do that, Simon. Live?....This video, alone, probably violated my ASCAP contract as it is....It didn't? How do you know?....But, to sing live I'd have to fill out the permits forms and pay the fees....You did what???....Next concert?....I'll think about it and call you tomorrow, Simon....Good night, Simon." Mike hung up the phone and ran down the hall to the bathroom, her mom and sister hot on her heels. She slid into the private bathroom and locked the door.

"Mike, open up!" Jackie yelled through the locked door.

"Give me a minute, please!!" Mike yelled back as she vomited into the toilet. Her stomach had been in knots watching the video, knowing that the crowd was watching her sing. Then Simon's call was the straw that broke the camels back. She couldn't sing live, in front of thousands of people with only Harry on the stage with her. Simon was crazy.

"Harry, she's locked herself in the bathroom!" Mike could hear Jackie calling to Harry down the hall.

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked as he got to the door and knocked on it.

"I'm not sure, but Simon called her and I think he wants her to sing your song live at a concert." Bonnie answered concerned about her daughter's nerves. She'd always suffered from stagefright. The thought of singing in front of thousands of people would paraylze her.

"Love, please come out...I have to go back onstage, now. You'll miss the rest of the concert if you stay in here. I'll have to change all the lyrics to all the songs if you don't come out of there right now!" Harry yelled as he smiled. He knew it drove her crazy when they changed lyrics. Mike rinsed her mouth, rearranged her curls in an almost Harry-like move, and unlocked the door. The other boys were all passing the door when she came out.

"You do know that all of you are in trouble, don't you?" Mike was sure they were all in on the video, as well. They all just smiled and ran down the hall to the stage.

"That really is a beautiful song, Mike." Jackie said as she hugged her sister and they returned to their stools. Mike put her earpieces back in and closed her eyes. Her nerves were still shot as she considered what Simon had requested on the phone. How could she go out on that stage and sing in front of all of those people, with just Harry?

\------------

After the show, Harry and Mike headed back to the hotel. The rest of the members of the tour were going to a club, even Bonnie and Jackie. Paul had found a club that would let them in as long as they stayed in the VIP and the underaged didn't try to buy liquor. Mike and Harry had showered quickly, and were laying in bed.

"Whose idea was it to make that video?" Mike asked as she laid on her side, running her fingertips along the V-line of Harry's left hip. She smiled as goosebumps appeared on Harry's skin.

"Simon's. Liam had sent him the recording he took on his phone, from when we sang it on the bus the day you wrote it." Harry replied, looking at his girlfriend's gloriously naked body. The sheet was pulled up to her waist, but her breasts were beautifully displayed before him. He reached over and ran his thumb down her collarbone and over her nipple. It hardened instantly, so he rolled over onto his side towards her and slowly leaned over to run is tongue lightly around the nipple he'd been watching for almost 10 minutes. what did he think it was going to do, sit up, speak, play dead, Mike wondered.

"Why do we have to do it live? It sounded like the crowd enjoyed the video, tonight. Can't we just keep playing it?" Mike asked as she shivered and wound both of her hands into Harry's curls, holding him in place. The things he could do with just his tongue were incredible. She allowed him to move to the other nipple of course and he was currently worshipping it.

"Live is always better than recorded, love. It'll be fine, I'll be there with you." Harry replied as he kissed a trail of little wet spots up to her neck, then jawline, until his lips met hers in a series of very sensual kisses. By the time he was done kissing her she was so hot and bothered that she had straddled his left leg and was grinding against his hard thigh. He smiled and took pity on her. He flipped her over and kissed his way down her body. He licked her nipples, stuck his tongue in her belly button and knelt down between her legs. She looked so sexy, her half-lidded eyes dark with desire. Her hands were already gripping the sheets in anticipation. He reached under her, and instead of laying down on his stomach to please her, he pulled her hips up to meet him. Her knees were hooked over his shoulders and she was hanging upside down, his tongue torturing her clit. She moaned as he held her up with one hand and roughly grabbed a nipple with the other hand, pinching and twisting as he bit down on her throbbing clit with his teeth. Her legs were spasming and he could tell she was getting close. He let her down onto her back and slid his fingers in her dripping wet pussy. With his other hand he slid the skin back to expose her clit fully to his tongue, sucking on it as his fingers slid in and out in a fast pace. She grabbed his head and screamed his name, bucking up into his mouth as she came. Harry slid up her body and kissed her hard and hot as she reached between his legs to stroke his fully hard cock. He alway got rock hard when she came. She raised her legs up around his waist and guided him into her tight pussy. He slid effortlessly into her, kissing her at the same time. He waited for her to start moving, he didn't have to wait long.

"Yes, Harry, move baby." Mike moaned as Harry began to move his hips against her. He leaned down and kissed her as he moved faster and deeper until he could hold off no longer and came into her. He collapsed onto her chest and laid there as they both caught their breaths. Harry rolled off of her and laid down on his side, pulling her close to him. She rolled onto her side and spooned into him, her back tight to his chest. His arm went around her and he lightly cupped her breast in his hand. He whispered lightly into her ear, making her shiver.

"I love you, Mike."

"I love you, too, Harry." Mike replied putting her hand over his, their fingers intertwined over her nipple that he was rolling between his fingers.

"Are you trying to turn me on again?" Mike asked him as she slid her hand behind her butt and cupped his ever happy penis. It was nearly ready to go again. Harry giggled.

"Really, Harry?"

"What? I'm a healthy 18 year old man...." Like that was supposed to explain his never-ending boner.

"Are you complaining, Mike?" Harry asked her as his fingers walked their way down her flat stomach to rub her clit back and forth. She moaned and arched her back against him. Her hand joined his and she leaned her head back to kiss him.

"Of course, not...make me ache, Harry. I wanna cum, again." Mike whispered breathlessly into his mouth as his tongue slipped out and ran along her bottom lip. Harry moaned deep in his throat and pulled her leg over his thigh. He drove his just hard cock into her pussy from their sideways position, pushing her foreward slightly to give him a better angle. She pushed back into him again and again as he fucked her hard and fast. By the time he was done he was grunting and she was crying out in pain. Without pulling out of her, he put both of his hands on her clit. He rolled onto his back and pulled her over so she was lying on her back on top of him. He pulled her legs apart as far as he could and sitting up he slid her down to sit in front of him. She moaned as he reached down and slid three of his fingers into her while he rubbed her clit with the other hand. Mike writhed back against him and moaned as she reached her climax in no time.

"OK, now I think I'm done, for now." Harry said as they turned off the lights and snuggled together under the covers. They were just about asleep when Mike decided she wasn't done with their earlier conversation.

"I still don't want to sing live at a concert."

"I'll be with you. And the band, they'll be there. You won't be alone. I know that you don't like solos, but this is a duet." Harry thought that was very logical.

"Technicality, Harry. You know what I mean. I know that you've had stage-fright so bad you were sick, right. Multiply that by 100 and that's how I feel."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, love. Did you take your meds?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"No, I wasn't planning on it." Mike replied

"That's fine, Mike, but if you are even more hoarse tomorrow than you were today, you're gonna wish you'd taken it." Harry thought she cared about her voice. Obviously she was hoping to get out of singing at the concert. Mike didn't say anything more, so Harry decided to try something else.

"It's fine if you don't mind that your mum and I will be woken up, later. No big deal." Harry said nonchalantly. Mike sighed loudly, got her purse and went into the bathroom to take her sleeping pill. She hated it, but she didn't want to wake the whole floor either. By the time she crawled into bed, Harry was asleep.

\--------

"Paul, may I say a few words?" Mike asked at breakfast the next day, after Paul had run down the schedule for the day.

"Sure, pet. We have time." Paul answered, then sat down.

"Obviously a lot of you were in on the video that was played last night. I have a few things to say about it. One, who arranged the score?" Mike looked at Jon, the keyboardist and musical director for the tour.

"Well, Mike, the four of us got together with the boys and worked it out. Then we recorded it and sent the audio and a copy of the sheet music to Savan and asked his advice from a production standpoint. He tweaked it a little and sent it back. He loves the song, by the way. He says he can't wait to meet you." Jon smiled and hoped the last part would keep her from being mad that they'd pinched the sheet music from her briefcase.

"I can't wait to meet him either. Seriously, couldn't you have just asked me for the sheet music without resorting to petty larceny."

"That was me, love. I got it out of your briefcase one night a few weeks ago and copied it in the hotel office. No one else has seen it but us and Savan." Harry said with a smile.

"That's fine, Harry. Who edited the video?"

"That would be me...I minored in video production in college..." Said Jessica, the Columbia rep that had been travelling with them off and on since the beginning of the tour.

"Well, it's beautiful. I gotta admit, the whole thing is really lovely. But, now that you all have done such a great job on it, Simon wants me to sing it live with Harry at the show, tonight." Mike was shocked at the reaction. Some of them knew about it already, but the one's that didn't were all talking at once, giving advice and direction.

"OK, OK...I can tell you're all for it, but I'm not." Mike sat down as she was feeling nauseous again.

"It'll be fine, Mike. I've been thinking about it since last night, and I have a plan." Liam said quietly to Mike from across the table.

"What would that plan be, Liam?" Mike asked, finishing her water, and looking around for more. Harry handed her his water and put his arm around her.

"We could do it at the end of the Autumn set. The lights could go down, but we could come back on with you, and sit on the couch. Then they can start the video and bring the lights up when you start singing. The crowd will see that it's live, not the video. That way, we'll back you up on the choruses, but you and Harry will be singing the verses. You won't be alone, that way." Liam smiled until Mike turned absolutely green. She pushed away from the table, knocked her chair over and bolted out of the room and down the hall. Bonnie got up and ran out behind her. She opened the bathroom door and heard her daughter puking in one of the stalls.

"Go away, Mom. I'm fine." Mike said as she flushed and came out.

"What is wrong with you, Michaela?" Bonnie asked her.

"Nerves, Mom. You remember how I was when I was in choir. How many performances did I do after a trip to the bathroom?" Mike replied, rinsing her mouth and washing her hands.

"A lot." Bonnie answered, realizing that she used to get sick before performances on a regular basis. At the time Bonnie had thought she'd had an eating disorder. She just got that scared.

"I think you should do it, tonight. Get Simon off your back, and make the fans happy. Make Harry happy? He seems to be excited about you singing with him." Bonnie suggested as they walked back down the hall to the dining room.

"We sing together a lot, Mom."

"Have you taken the time to consider that Harry's really proud of you and that song, and maybe he wants to show you off?" Bonnie left Mike with that thought as they reentered the dining room. Mike went to sit down with Harry, warmed by the concern on his face.

"Love, are you alright?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

"Nerves, Harry. I'll be ok after we sing at the show tonight." Mike said with a smile as Harry kissed her.

\---------

She spent the last 5 minutes before their performance in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. She was wearing the outfit Betsy had picked out for her at Saks, and Lou had done her hair and makeup. Her mother and sister were waiting for her backstage. She walked out of the bathroom just in time for Patrick the stage director to hand her the micorphone with the 'Curly Sue' sticker on the bottom, that she'd used at sound check. She smiled at him and waited for the lights to go down. Once they did she felt a moment of panic and started to walk backwards down the hall.

"No you don't, love." Harry said as he took her hand and led her past Bonnie and Jackie and out to the couch. She sat in the middle with Harry on one side and Louis on the other. Liam and Zayn sat on the arms, and Niall sat sideways on the back of it. She took a series of deep breaths and listened as the band began to play. The crowd started cheering. Mike wished she'd made the introduction to the song longer as it was ending and she had the first line. She sang it clearly and confidently like she'd been doing it for years. The lights slowly came up and the crowd went insane. She and Harry sang the second part of the verse together, Harry holding her hand. By the time that verse was concluded Mike was hooked. They sang the chorus with the boys and Harry took the next line before they sang together again. During the second chorus Mike realized that she could hear the crowd singing along. She'd pulled one of her earpieces out near the beginning of the song, and now she wondered how these people knew the words. Harry took the bridge by himself and the last chorus was completed by Zayn's usual riff and Mike singing the last line by herself. The place went crazy and Mike collapsed onto Harry's chest, laughing. He pulled her to her feet and as the applause began to die down Harry started talking to the crowd.

"I would like to introduce you to Mike Ward, our esteemed vocal coach and resident songwriter. And....my girlfriend. Thanks to your applause maybe we'll get her to sing with us again."


	26. Negotiating

  
"Harry, I never said I was going to sing onstage with you again, did I?" Mike asked later that night. They'd gotten back to the hotel and after showering, they laid in bed together, just holding hands and talking. Mike had thrown up again after they'd gone off-stage and Harry was starting to worry about her. He wasn't sure if she was in the mood, even though he was, so they just laid there. Harry ignored her last question and began to kiss her, instead...maybe she would forget.

"Hey, I noticed some of the girls in the crowd were singing along on the chorus. How?" Mike asked, finally remembering that she'd wanted to ask him that since they'd walked off the stage.

"Simon had Jessica post the video on YouTube last night, as soon as it played on the show. It had half a million views earlier today, when Liam checked it." Harry answered, then flinched as he watched her face. she was frowning.

"Without telling me?" Mike was trying not to get mad, but it wasn't working.

"Relax, love. It's ok." Harry replied as he ran his fingertips lightly up and down Mike's arm. Suddenly they heard a phone vibrating. Mike grabbed her phone off the bedside table and opened a text from Jackie.

"Jackie wants to know if she can come over. She wants to talk." Mike said to Harry.

"Of course. Just tell her we'll open the door in a few minutes. Wouldn't want to be here in bed naked under the covers while you're trying to talk, would you?" Harry said with a smile as he donned a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Mike smiled at the thought and threw a t-shirt and underwear on. Harry went to the connecting door and opened it.

"Hi Jackie. Do you want me to step out for a bit?" Harry asked assuming Jackie wanted privacy to talk to her sister.

"Of course not, Harry. I need advice from both of you." Jackie replied, hugging him, then going over and climbing under the covers.

"What's the matter, Jacks?" Mike asked, brushing a curl out of her eyes.

"It's Niall." Jackie replied.

"He's not done anything wrong, has he?" Harry started with a frown, but was interrupted by Jackie. He sat down on a chair and put his feet up on the end of the bed.

"No, Harry, don't worry, he's been a real gentleman. That's not the problem."

"Then, what is the problem?"

"Well, I'm kind of tired of being this planets only almost 18 year old virgin, ya know. And he's not getting the hint." Jackie turned pink and inspected her fingernails.

"Listen Jackie, I know I've told you this before, but I think it's worth repeating. Do not fall into bed with a man, just to say you did it." Mike repeated her lecture from a year ago.

"I know, Mike, but I really like Niall. And I think he really likes me." Jackie was confused.

"If I may?" Harry spoke up and continued when Jackie nodded. "Niall is not a virgin, but he might as well be. He was one, when we moved into the x-factor house, and since leaving it, he's probably only been with a handful of women. He's not a one-night stand guy. I'm sure he's taking it slow with you because he really cares about you." Harry smiled at Jackie, knowing that wasn't what she wanted to hear, even if it was the truth.

"And, Jackie, if you force yourself on Niall, you're doing him a disservice by cheapening what you could have together." Mike said quietly, hoping that she didn't hurt her sister's feelings.

"That's just it. I don't know what we could have together. I'm only here for two weeks, and if we should move slowly, we won't even have our first kiss by the time I'm catching the flight home." Jackie said, petulantly.

"Now, Jackie, I'm sure Niall will kiss you before then. Sweetheart, listen, just enjoy your time with Niall. Get to know each other, snog a little bit, be young people. Then keep in touch by phone, text, or skype, even. If you hit it off like I think you will, I'm sure you can manage to visit each other in the future. You both are going to be very busy...if it's meant to be, it'll happen no matter how long it takes. Right, Harry?" Mike asked Harry, who was smiling at the sisters. They were so much alike it wasn't even funny. Both over-analyzing, control freaks.

"That's right, love. Have fun and let the future take care of itself, later." Jackie hugged them both and headed towards the door.

"Thanks, you guys....now continue with whatever it was you were doing before I so rudely interrupted you." Jackie winked as she disappeared into the other room, closing both doors behind her.

"Now, where were we, anyway?" Harry asked, as he pulled his t-shirt up over his head and stripped his bottom half as well. Mike watched him with eyes that were fascinated by his body even though she'd seen it many times, before. She swore he must have been made in a lab his body was so perfect. He crawled across the bed to her and attacked her mouth with his in a kiss that left them both breathless and aroused. Harry whipped the covers off the bed and watched as Mike pulled her t-shirt and panties off and laid down on her back, patting the bed beside her. Harry laid down on his side next to her and they went back to the casual touching they'd been doing before Jackie called. Mike spent a few minutes appreciating the small mole on the left side of Harry's mouth. She reached over and kissed it before her lips found his. They kissed lightly for a few seconds.

"Did I ever tell you that when Jackie first started showing me anything and everything she could about you five, I would always look for you, and then I'd look for that mole. If it wasn't there I would just move on to the next picture. I find it the most sexy thing about your face." Mike leaned in and kissed him again, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked gently on it until she moaned and pressed herself against him.

"Really? I've heard it's my smile and dimples that were sexy..." Harry replied cheekily. Mike smacked his shoulder playfully, then gripped his bicep as she rolled him over onto his back and straddled his waist.

"Oh, fuck..." Harry moaned.

\-----------

The next morning, a very tired, yet very relaxed Mike sat on the bus couch between Harry and her mother. Harry was playing a video game with Louis, who was seated on the floor in front of them, and Mike and her mom were talking about Mike's cousins' new babies. Jackie and Niall sat at the table googling something funny. Both of them were laughing, which casued Mike to briefly laugh. They both had such infectious laughs. Zayn and Liam were quietly talking about something as they reclined on bunks across from each other.

"Simon's on the phone for you, pet..." Paul came back from his seat up front and handed Mike his phone. That got everyone's attention.

"Hello, Simon." Mike said into the phone.

"OK, hang on...OK, Simon, it's on speaker, now." Mike said.

"I assume everyone is with you there on the bus? I have some things to discuss with you this morning." Simon asked.

"Yes, Simon, we're all here, plus my mom and sister." Mike answered.

"Hello, ladies..."

"Hello, Simon. Are we intruding?" Bonnie asked, loving Simon's accent. She was a sucker for older men with accents.

"No, not at all. Most of what I have to talk about pertains to your daughter, so it'll save her from having to tell you about it, later." Simon replied, courteously.

"What exactly ARE we talking about, Simon?" Mike asked cautiously.

"Well, dear. I've seen the response we're getting from the videos on YouTube, and I have a proposititon for you." Simon replied.

"Videos? There's more than one?" Mike asked, frowning. Harry stiffened next to her, and put his hand on her leg, squeezing gently.

"Just the two of you and Harry singing your love song. The video that played the other night, and last night's live performance. They've got a million and a half views already." Simon sounded proud.

"Well, Simon, now that you mention it, I'm actually not pleased that these videos were posted without my knowledge." Mike hated when people went behind her back and did things that affected her.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I wasn't aware that it would be a problem for you. I promise that no one will post videos again, without your approval. May we keep those up, though?" Simon inquired. Mike was getting suspicious, Simon was being very agreeable this morning.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, yes you may keep them up." Mike replied, wondering why he thought there would be other videos to post.

"Good, now on to the proposition. I would like you to continue to sing your beautiful duet with Harry at all of this tour's remaining shows." Simon's voice was strong and sure. He knew she would say yes.

"I guess I could do that, Simon. I did have a good time." Mike admitted.

"It certainly looked like it. You look like a natural on the stage." Simon added.

"Yeah, I guess by the end I was feeling comfortable." Mike replied, her stomach starting to knot up.

"That's good. It is thrilling to sing in front of all of those people, isn't it?" Simon asked.

"I guess so...Simon, where are you going with this line of questioning?" Mike felt like she was in court and Simon was a lawyer leading the witness.

"I'd like you to do a seven song set in support of the boys." Simon just laid it out there for her to pick up. And pick up she did. Picked herself right up off the couch and ran to the bathroom. She wasn't fast enough to get the door closed though, and Harry went in right after her. He held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other, all the while whispering little words of concern. She threw up twice and then leaned her head on the edge of toilet making sure she was done.

"I can't believe you just did that." Mike said as she rinsed her mouth with mouthwash (she wondered why they had some on the bus, but she was grateful) and splashed water on her face and neck. Harry handed her a towel and pulled her into a hug as she pulled herself together.

"Why?"

"It's gross. Only mom's do that kinda stuff, and only because they have to." Mike replied as she leaned up and kissed his smiling lips.

"Can't boyfriends do it, too?" Harry asked.

"No, just ask my mom." Mike said as she turned and walked into her mom who had been watching from the doorway.

"They can, too, Mike. That's got to be the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Come here, Harry and give me a hug. I knew I liked you for some reason." Bonnie said as she hugged Harry and they returned to the couch. Mike whispered in Niall's ear as she approached the phone.

"Did he hangup?"

"Yes, Liam told him we would call him right back." Niall answered.

"What did you tell him I was doing, Liam?"

"I told him you were temporarily incapacitated. He didn't seem to care."

"That's good, thanks. Dial him back up, Li...let's get this fiasco over with." Mike requested, everyone looking at her with puzzled looks.

"Hello?" Simon answered.

"We're back, Simon. Sorry about that." Mike replied.

"No problem, had to use the toilet, anyway. Now where were we? Oh yes, I think you should open for the boys. You have such a wealth of untapped talent, Mike. You're songwriting ability should be showcased by your own beautiful voice."

"Cut the crap, Simon." Mike said, shocking nearly everyone in the room. The two other ladies present were the only ones who were totally used to the 'call it as she sees it' attitude Mike was expressing. The rest of them had all seen it in varying degrees, but never this blunt, especially with their boss.

"Excuse me?" Simon asked, offended.

"No offense intended, Simon, but I'm not a teenager that you can manipulate."

"Manipulate?"

"Yes, Simon. I'm beginning to see a trend of manipulation." Mike replied. The boys were all looking at her expectantly. They needed proof.

"Examples, please." The boys had heard this tone in Simon's voice before. It was the mildly annoyed yet intrigued tone.

"Passing on nine people at bootcamp, just so you could put them together into groups."

"I don't see that as a problem. It worked splendidly for these boys, didn't it." Simon replied.

"I agree, Simon. But the end doesn't necessarily justify the means, for me."

"It seems to have benefitted you as well, Mike." Simon replied. Mike could hear the smile in his voice. She hated smugness.

"This is true, Simon, but at what cost to these guys? Haven't you seen the videos, Simon? Niall, pulling his jumper over his face to hide from the cameras. Harry wiping his eyes with that ugly gray beanie." Harry frowned at that...it wasn't ugly... "And Liam? Simon, he'd gone farther as a 14 year old boy, and then at 16 he was going home already. Do you realize how heartbroken they were? What do you think that did to their confidence when you told them that they weren't good enough on their own?"

"They've gotten over it, Mike."

"No, Simon, not entirely. Even before bootcamp started you already knew which five you were going to put together...you just had to have excuses to reject them, right?"

"What are you suggesting, Mike?" Liam asked.

"I'm suggesting that from your original auditions, Simon had you five put together in a group...Sadly, Zayn made it easy for you, Simon, by his dance issues. And the others suffered from nerves, a bad choice of song, or both at bootcamp. They handed you what you wanted..." Mike closed her eyes, not wanting to see their faces. She knew she was dredging up old feelings.

"Now, Mike, what is your point here?" Simon sighed.

"I'll open for the boys if you admit that you knew before bootcamp started that you were going to intentionally reject them, so you could put them together in a group. Then you would mentor the groups and be victorious when they won. You manipulated them for your own benefit." Mike still hadn't opened her eyes. She could feel Harry's hand warm on her leg, so at least he wasn't angry with her.

"AND, Simon. Admit, as well, that you've had contact with my agent and probably my attorney in order to have the information necessary to process the paperwork and pay the fees to get my ASCAP contract modified without my knowledge. Then I would have no excuse not to perform live." Mike was getting angrier by the second. She'd been disturbed by it before, but now she knew why it was so important to Simon, for her contract to be modified to allow her to perform, and she was close to livid.

"You want me to open for the boys to get more male butts in the seats. You need an artist who can appeal to a more diverse audience. How convenient that I happen to be here...a songwriter with a passable voice and sufficient looks who can fit the bill. Again for your benefit. It's got nothing to do with me showcasing my own work..." Mike finished her rant and waited. Simon had been quiet for a while and Mike thought he'd hung up.

"Yes, Mike...you are correct on all counts." Simon admitted. Mike looked around at the boys. Not a single one of them looked surprised, or disturbed at all by his admission.

"He's already apologized to us, long ago, Mike. We figured it out even before judges' houses." Zayn interjected. Mike's eyes filled with tears. She'd made an ass out of herself, and pissed off her boss. She fully expected to be taken to the airport and sent home immediately. She covered her face with her hands and leaned hard into Harry's chest. He put an arm around her shoulders and buried his other hand in her hair, gently massaging her scalp.

"Now, Mike, about your opening set. I think seven songs would be perfect." Simon continued as if the last few minutes hadn't even happened. Mike looked up at Harry who smiled at her.

"Actually I think four would be better." Mike countered quietly. She wasn't sure she could do this right now, but knew she couldn't just let him get his way.

"Not possible, six?"

"How about five original songs and one cover." Mike was done negotiating.

"A cover, you say?"

"Yes, I have a list of my favorite songs that I started last year." Mike had started a list when she was spending time with Taylor Swift. Taylor suggested that if she ever did decide to perform, doing covers was always fun.

"Perfect...email the list to me and I'll have someone from my office contact the original artists for permission." Simon added.

"OK. How soon are you expecting this to happen, Simon? I have to pick my songs, do all the arrangements of the songs and work it all out with the band. I can use the boys' band, right?" Mike couldn't believe she had let him talk her into this.

"Of course you can use the boys' band. I'll call Jon after we get off the phone. You need to be ready for the first show in LA." Simon said firmly. Mike wasn't sure how many days she had to prepare, but decided it didn't really matter. She'd just make sure she was ready. If she was going to do this she was going to do it right.

"Well, Simon is that enough time for you to find me some backup singers?" Mike said innocently, winking at the boys. Now, let's see what he does...

"Backup singers? Who said anything about backup singers?" Simon asked, thinking he'd missed something somewhere.

"I need four backup singers or the deal's off." Mike said, holding up three fingers. Niall giggled and Harry kissed Mike on the temple as he tightened his hold around her shoulders. She was enjoying this a little too much.

"Two..." Simon's voice rang out in the room.

"Three or nothing, Simon." Mike's final word made Bonnie roll her eyes.

"Alright, you cheeky girl. You win. I'll have them in LA tomorrow." Simon said resignedly.

"I knew you'd see it my way, Simon." Mike replied smugly.

"Harry, you've corrupted a perfectly lovely girl, there...You should be ashamed of yourself." Simon sounded tired.

"Quite proud, actually..." Harry replied as Simon harrumphed over the phone and hung up. They all stared at Mike as she finally relaxed against Harry. Zayn pretty much summed up the whole morning.

"I believe your girlfriend has even bigger balls than you do, Hazza!"


	27. Arranging

  
"OK, so none of you thought to stop me before I made a total ass of myself and pissed off the man that controls my future, eh?" Mike looked around at each of them.

"No one but you controls your future, love. Don't worry, he's already forgotten about it, I guarantee." Harry replied as Mike got up off the couch and wandered to the fridge, mumbling to herself. She took out a water and handed it to the closest person to her, which happened to be Niall. Together they supplied the whole bus with a drink and then they managed to fix enough snacks to feed an army. Mike was angry. When Mike is angry she channels her anger into cooking. Harry watched the entire thing with an interested eye. He glanced over at Bonnie, who was wondering who Mike thought she needed to feed. Bonnie had benefitted many times from Mike's angry cooking, so she didn't make any moves to stop her. The bus was unusually quiet, so Paul came back to see what was wrong. He'd never seen this bunch so subdued. He noticed the activity in the kitchen area, so he just leaned against the wall and waited. Mike's anger was dissipating, but she and Niall had made enough food for everyone on the bus. When they had silently finished making grilled cheese sandwiches, popcorn, and a fruit salad, they gathered a few bags of chips and then sat down at the table and tucked in. Jackie had gotten out the plates and utensils while they worked. As soon as Mike and Niall sat down the rest of them made plates and sat down to eat, as well.

"Paul, could you be a dear and see if Fred wants anything?" Mike asked Paul, sweetly as he popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Of course, pet." Paul answered and retreated to the front. Bonnie smiled at Harry as they sat back down on the couch with their food.

"Angry cooking..." Bonnie whispered to him when he gave her a puzzled look.

"Nice..." Harry replied. Then he remembered how angry she'd been that first day on the tour. If they'd had a kitchen who knows what she could have made for them.

Just as Mike was going to ask why everyone was so quiet, her phone rang. Harry tossed it to her from the couch and she answered it right away.

"Hi, Jon.....I'm good....Did he? Great. Well, I'm going to go through all of my songs before we get to the hotel and try to pick out five. Did he tell you about the covers....That's good. As soon as I get settled, I'll call you, K?....Bye Jon."

"Thanks for the snack, Mike!" Zayn said as he dumped his trash in the trashcan and started straightening up the kitchen area. Mike stood up and began to clear, until Harry came over and took her by the hand.

"The others can do this, love. Why don't you get your songs and let's go through them now." Harry suggested. He could tell she still had a lot of things on her mind. Mike squeezed his hand and then went to one of the bunks and pulled out her briefcase and her keyboard. She sat down at the recently cleared table and separated her songs into ones that were best for her, ones that she knew were One Direction songs, and ones that just didn't fit in either category.

"How about the last one you sang to us that day in London?" Louis suggested.

"You know, the one about the woman who doesn't think she can love again..." Niall added.

"I'm not sure I can do that one without crying. Anyway, I'm not sure that's what Simon wants. Don't you think he'd want happy songs for an opening act." Mike asked looking at Liam and Harry who sat across the table from her.

"I'm on it..." Louis said from the couch as he made a phone call. Mike started singing and playing each of the twelve songs from her stack. Louis waited until she was done singing one before he joined them, sitting down on the bench next to her.

"Simon said it was up to you, but he would certainly be happy with any of the songs you sang for us. He said that song was one of his favorites, though, so you might want to sing that one." Louis looked across the table at Harry. Harry frowned at him, and then cocked his head like a puppy. Mike looked from one to another wondering how they silently communicated to each other. She'd seen them do it a few times, and it never failed to intrigue her.

"What don't you want me to know, Louis?" Mike asked as she pulled the song in question out of the stack and started the introduction.

"I think that Paul will be picking up more people at the airport tomorrow, than just your backup singers." Harry answered for him.

"Simon's coming?" Mike asked, then swallowed hard and began to breathe heavily.

"Calm down, love." Harry said. Mike grabbed her bottle of water and stood up slowyly.

"Harry, I'm ok. I'm just going to go lay down for a few minutes." Mike leaned over the table and kissed him before she went and laid down on one of the bunks.

"Should I go with her?" Harry asked Bonnie who would know what to do.

"No Harry, she's fine. If she had wanted you to join her she would have taken you with her. She just needs some time to digest things. What song are you all talking about, anyway." Bonnie asked. Louis scooted over to the keyboard and began to play it, Harry and Liam got up and stood behind him so they could read and sing the lyrics. When they were finished Bonnie and Jackie were both in tears.

"Had you not heard that song before?" Niall asked them.

"No. Is the title 'Colleen's Song'?" Jackie asked putting her arm around her mother.

"The title is Love Again. The subtitle is Colleen's Song" Liam answered.

"I had no idea she had such strong feelings about that..." Bonnie started, then fell silent as Jackie hugged her and walked over to sit by Niall. Paul had come back when Mike had started singing, and now he sat down next to Bonnie on the couch. He handed her a kleenex.

"Colleen is our aunt, Mom's younger sister. About seven years ago Aunt Colleen married her high school sweetheart, John. They were totally perfect for each other, and just after their first anniversary, they had a baby boy. His name was Joey and he was the happiest baby I've ever seen. Anyway, right after Joey turned a year old he had a doctors appointment. Colleen was supposed to take him, but the hospital called her in to work an extra shift, she's an emergency room nurse. So John took off of work so that he could take him. They had barely made it out of their neighborhood that morning when a drunk driver ran a red light and plowed right into them. They were taken to Colleen's hospital. She was the first person at the hospital to see them. They were both gone by noon." Jackie let out a small sob and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Bonnie hadn't spoken, but was just sitting on the couch next to Paul.

"Go on, Jaclyn." She urged. You couldn't stop at half the story.

"So, for two years, Aunt Colleen kept busy at work and church, and she volunteered her time with a couple of different charities. She politely rejected any suggestions of dating, though. Mom had been trying, but she was content to dwell on her memories. Then a widower named Luke moved into her neighborhood and began to go to her church. It took him a whole year of small talk and smiles, but he finally convinced her that John would want her to be happy." Jackie leaned her head on Niall's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"They got married last year and had a little girl in April. She still misses Joey and John, but I think she's truly happy, now." Bonnie finished the story and looked up to see Mike standing across the room. Harry went over to her and drew her into his arms.

"Is that why you were afraid to love me?" Harry asked.

"One of the reasons, Harry. You know I'd never had a man treat me well. And then I met you. You reminded me of John a little bit. I was afraid that I'd fall in love with you and something would happen. Somehow, I'd lose you...And then the more I got to know you, you reminded me even more of Luke. You wouldn't leave me alone, either." Mike smiled and then realized they were having a fairly intimate conversation in front of seven other people.

"Well, then, pet, just think of Harry when you sing the song, and you won't cry." Paul suggested.

"It does have a happy ending..." Mike agreed. Louis got up from the keyboard and Mike went back to playing her songs. She narrowed it down to her favorite five songs. She played the first verse and chorus of each one and then looked up at Harry.

"What do you think of those five?" She asked Harry.

"I think they're brilliant." He answered, so proud of her. She was actually going to do this.

"You know, Mike, the idea to have you open for us didn't just pop up in Simon's mind in the last week." Liam said.

"How so?" Mike asked.

"You probably didn't notice, you were too busy watching Harry, but that day in March that you met us in London, Simon had it all figured out already." Liam replied.

"Oh, really? Too busy watching Harry, was I?" Mike frowned, then took a second..."Yeah, you're probably right." Mike had been captivated by Harry that day. She still was now, smiling at him across the table.

"I am rather distracting, if I do say so myself." Harry admitted smugly.

\-----------

"OK, Jon, I think that one's done. So that just leaves these two and we're finished." Mike yawned, indicating the last two of her songs that needed arranging. They had gotten into L.A. around 3:00pm, and they'd been busting their butts ever since.

"Love, you need to eat." Harry said as he came in the conference room of their hotel followed by a server from the restaurant, pushing a cart with covered dishes on it. Mike looked exhausted.

"We'll quit at 8:00, OK, babe?" Mike said to Harry.

"It's half eight, now, Mike. Seriously, come eat, and then you can work a little longer before we go up to our room." Harry was worried about her.

"I guess I am kind of hungry..." Mike said as the dishes were being uncovered and the smells were reaching her nose.

After Mike and the band had eaten, they finished one of the two songs left, and decided to meet back there at 6:00am to finish the last one. Then they would be able to practice all the songs again before Paul picked up the backup singers. That would leave the rest of that day and the entire next day to perfect the songs. Mike was very glad that they had this many off days before the first LA show. Harry and the other boys would be doing promo work those days, so it would work out well. Mike would hardly get to see Harry at all, the next two days, so when they got to their rooms she decided they needed to make the most of their time.

"Shower, Harry?" Mike suggested as she started stripping her clothes off as soon as he closed the door behind her.

"Thought you'd never ask..." Harry replied, also shedding his clothes.

Mike went into the bathroom and was adjusting the water to the right temperature when Harry caught up with her. He wound his arms around the front of her, his hands resting at her waist. He leaned down to kiss her neck, his hair tickling her face.

"MMMMMM" Mike purred as she laid her head back against his.

"Tired, love?"

"No, just stressed out."

"Let's get clean, and then I'll give you a backrub." Harry said to her as she stepped into the shower. He followed in behind and they held each other, kissed and touched softly, lazily, until they'd washed each others' hair, and the water was getting cold.

They dried each other off and Mike laid on her belly on the bed and waited for Harry's promised backrub. He got their massage oil out of the drawer and knelt on the bed beside her. He started at her shoulders and worked her muscles all the way down to her toes. Then he gently rolled her over and began with her feet, working all the way up to her forehead. Harry had tried his best to control himself and didn't touch Mike in a sexual way at all. Of course by the time he was done he had a raging hard-on.

"Need a hand with that, Harry?" Mike asked cheekily.

"Yes, please." Harry answered as he laid down beside her and kissed her with an amount of heat that turned her already relaxed body into jelly. She pushed him over onto his back and took his smooth length into her hand, leaning down to kiss the tip. Harry moaned and grabbed a handful of sheet with one hand and Mike's hair with the other. She stroked him and sucked his head as she ran her tongue around it until he was gasping. Mike settled into an easy rhythm with her mouth and hand, and he was completely undone in only a few minutes. He sat up and drew her mouth to his, kissing her sweetly.

"Now, I need to taste you." Harry said into her mouth as she moaned and nipped playfully at his tongue that was flicking her's inside her mouth. She laid down and waited as he took his time tasting all of her other amusements. He started at her neck, nipples, bellybutton, fingers, nipples again.

"Yes, Harry. I need you to taste me, too."

"Taste what, love? What do you want me to taste?"

"My clit." Harry slid down between her legs and gently pushed the skin back to expose her sweet little clit. His eyes didn't leave hers as he flicked his tongue back and forth across her clit. Her legs jumped and her hands made fists in the sheets while he slowly drove her crazy.

"What else?"

"Lick my pussy, Harry. Stick your tongue in it, please...." Mike was wet and needed something in her, like, right this minute. Harry chuckled deep in his throat and teased her entrance with his tongue as he pinched her clit, rubbing it back and forth.

"Or fingers, Harry, something....please..." Mike's hips were rocking back and forth as he finally slid two of his fingers into her. She moaned and her legs shuddered as he teased her.

"Oh just fuck me already, Harry." Mike finally said with frustration. He knelt up and set himself at her pussy and pulled her towards him by her hips. As he planted himself deep in her pussy she came almost immediately.

"Hard and fast, Harry, make me cum again!" She urged as he did just what she wanted. They both hit their peaks at the same time, Harry collapsing on top of her.

"Still stressed out?" Harry asked her as they pulled the covers over themselves and turned out the lights.

"Yes, but at last I'm relaxed about it."

 

"Seriously, Jon, I think you're over-complicating this section. Can't we just keep it simple?" Mike was getting agitated. This song had taken them an hour and a half and they still weren't done with it, nor had they eaten. Part of her agitation was that her stomach kept growling and interrupting her.

"I guess we could Mike, calm down, you're turning green, dear." Jon added as Mike got up and ran down the hall. Josh dialed a number on his phone and it was answered on the first ring. He walked into the hall to watch for Harry.

"Where are you, Harry?...She's just down the hall from you, then, in the bathroom by the conference room...Yeah, she just went in...No problem." Josh hung up and went back into the room when he saw Harry running down the hall from the lobby.

"Mike, are you alone, love?" Harry yelled as he cracked the door open slightly.

"Yes, and I like it so stay that way, Harry...please, go away..." Mike moaned as she hung her head over the toilet.

"Not likely, love. I'm calling Simon." Harry said as he joined Mike at the sink. When she'd finished fixing herself he drew her into his arms and held her gently.

"About what, Harry? Do you think Simon can make my nerves stop?" Mike asked sarcastically. Then buried her head in Harry's chest with a muffled apology.

"It's alright, love. I know you're miserable. What I want to talk to Simon about is to stop all this nonsense. You can't keep doing this. You're making yourself sick over this every day." Harry was hurting for her.

"But, Harry, I realized the other night when we sang together that maybe I was wrong all along. Maybe, my mom and sister, my agent and my lawyer, Taylor, Simon, you guys, my students...maybe all of you are right, that I should be performing my own songs."

"But not if it's killing you, Mike." Harry was being a little overdramatic, but he was sick and tired of all this vomiting.

"But, if I don't give this thing a shot, then I'll have taken the opportunity away from myself. I kinda feel like I owe it to myself to at least try it, Harry." Mike smiled up at him and he couldn't help but agree with her.

"You're right, Mike. You should try it. But if your nerves don't ever get better, maybe you should stop...promise me you'll stop if it doesn't get better?" Harry gave her the puppy dog eyes and the pouty bottom lip....when that didn't work he broke out the dimples.

"Silly, Harry, you do know you can't 'dimple' a person with dimples don't you?" Mike said as she kissed him and led him out of the bathroom, hand in hand. Just then a voice could be heard coming from down the hall behind them. It was a voice that was not easily mistaken.

"I assume there is a logical explanation for you two coming out of the ladies room together..." Simon asked.


	28. Planning

  
Paul stepped up beside Simon and whispered something in his ear.

"Fine, then. Harry, how are you, son?" Simon said taking Harry into a hug and stepping over to stand in front of Mike.

"Great, Simon." Harry answered, waiting to see what Mike would do. She stood there waiting to see what Simon would do. But she was also impatient.

"Simon, I'm sorry about yesterday...." Mike started, but was cut off by Simon hugging her.

"Water under the bridge, darling...Now, how are the songs coming?" Simon asked as he swept her down the hall behind Paul and entered the conference room. The whole time, Mike was looking over her shoulder at the three women that were following them, and a man that she recognized and was anxious to meet.

"The songs are coming along fine, Simon. They'll be even better when we can practice them with all the pieces..." Mike said nodding her head to the ladies standing behind her.

"OH! I'm sorry Mike. Mike Ward, it's my pleasure to introduce you to three lovely ladies that have the voices of angels. This is Diana Lee, Sarah Baker and Lisa Taylor." They shook hands with Mike, then giggled as Mike's stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry, I haven't had breakfast, yet." Mike commented sheepishly.

"We shall remedy that directly, then. Mike Ward, I would also like to introduce you to a fellow American songwriter, Savan Kotecha. Savan this is my most recent discovery, Mike Ward." Simon said as they shook hands. Harry and Mike exchanged a look as Savan went over to Harry and greeted him warmly with a hug and a ruffle of his hair.

"How's life been, my friend?" Savan asked Harry.

"It's been glorious! How's genius baby?" Harry asked Savan. Mike squeezed in between them as Harry put his arm around her shoulder.

"He's getting so big, we're going to have to get a bigger house." Savan said, dryly. Mike had followed him on twitter for a few months and was a big fan of his humor. His #geniusbaby tweets were hilarious.

"I have so many things to talk to you about..." Mike started to say to Savan, when she was interrupted by Simon.

"You'll have to show us some pictures of him later." Simon was saying to Savan as Mike tried again to get a word in. Mike hesitated though as she realized that the band had been playing music in the background and one of them had started to sing. The song was Grenade by Bruno Mars and whoever was singing had a great voice. Mike craned her neck over Harry's shoulder to see who it was.

"Josh Devine, since when can YOU sing!?!" Mike yelled as she broke away from Harry and stomped her way over to them. The music stopped and Josh just sat there looking scared. For a little person, Mike could be very intimidating.

"Erm, been doing it all my life...?" Josh replied hesitantly, looking over at Harry who had come to his aid.

"Is that a problem, Mike?" Harry asked with a smile. All the boys in their band could sing, why was that so surprising?

"No. But, you're wasting your talents, Josh, you should be out in front of those drums with a voice like that." Mike said.

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, then, Mike?" Jon said from behind his keyboards.

"Yes, but I'm doing it now, aren't I? That settles it, you four are going to sing with me, too." Mike said authoritatively, walking away with Harry's arm around her shoulder. All of a sudden she stopped and yelled.

"THAT'S IT!!!"

"What's it, love?" Harry asked her. His gaze flying to her face to judge the degree of green-ness. Seeing no signs of impending upchucking he stood there waiting for an answer. Her eyes were unfocussed and Harry looked around for her briefcase. Maybe another song had hit her out of nowhere, again.

"The cover for the first show. There was an a'capella competition show here that NBC was stupid enough to cancel, and last year an all-girl group did Grenade."

"I've seen it on the internet. It was great." Diana added, quietly from the side.

"Here, I've got it on my phone." Mike said as she sat down in the middle of the floor and turned it on. The other ladies sat down around her and everyone else just stood by listening. Simon and Paul looked at each other and smiled.

"Never a dull moment around this bunch is there, Paul?"

"And Mike is usually in the middle of the excitement. You should see her come up with songs in the middle of dinner. She just doodles lyrics all over tablecloths, napkins, and Niall's shirt, once. She's been a delightful addition, Simon." Paul said as he smiled at Mike, sitting so excited on the floor.

"So, why were those two in the bathroom?" Simon asked quietly.

"When Mike stresses out about performing, she gets physically ill." Paul said with a frown.

"How long has this been going on?" Simon asked, concerned.

"Several days, now. It's just nerves, Simon. She's fine once she gets it out of her system." Paul replied.

"Well if this starts to affect her health, she'll have to stop." Simon appreciated dedication and hard work from his artists, but not if it was detrimental to their health. Mike looked up at the band and began to speak.

"OK, Jon, we'll need a bass line and percussion, but we'll do the rest. Wait, if one of you guys can beatbox and one of you has a bass voice maybe we could do it truly a'capella with all eight of us and no instruments." Mike's eyes were shining as she picked up her phone and made a call. Harry watched her, he loved it when she was passionate about music. He loved it when she was passionate about anything, really.

"Amy, it's Mike Ward...I know, it's been forever. Listen can I use the Delilah version of Grenade at a show...Yes, I'm performing, now...I know you told me so, just like everyone else I know...I'm opening for One Direction...Yes, I'd love to have the arrangement, it would save me a ton of time doing it myself. I'll text you my email. Watch out for my set on YouTube, probably by the end of the week....Thanks, Amy. I'll talk to you later." Mike hung up the phone and sighed, laying back on the floor. Her eyes were closed, and Harry knew why. Too many thoughts in her head with too little food in her belly.

"Paul, what time is breakfast?" Harry asked as he helped Mike to her feet.

"Right now. Let's get down to the dining room before Niall eats it all." Paul replied as he led the group down the hall.

"Savan, really, I'd like to sit down with you sometime. I'm not sure when though." Mike wanted to pick his brain on some of her songs that she just can't seem to finish. She was running along side them, practically bouncing up and down.

"I'm sure we'll have time while I'm here." Savan replied. This woman had more energy than his son...how is that even possible?

"Mom, come here!" Mike yelled as soon as they entered the dining room. They had set out a buffet, instead of taking orders. Paul knew this was the easiest way to feed the entire crew that were there this morning.

"Yes, dear?" Bonnie said as she came closer. Mike introduced her to the ladies and to Savan.

"Do you even know who this is, Mom?" Mike asked.

"Of course, how could I forget Billy Bob-Bob Billy..." Bonnie said, winking at Savan.

"Oh my God, Mom. Really? Really?" Mike shook her head sadly. Jackie and Niall walked in with Jackie immediately fangirling over Savan.

"I'm a big fan of your work!" Jackie said as Mike introduced them.

"Really? You know about my songs?" Savan had never had anyone fangirl over him before.

"Mike and I have googled you before." Jackie said to him as she looked for something to have him sign.

"Really, you've googled me, Mike?"

"Why sure, I wanted to know all the songs you've written. You're the lyrical genius that has come up with some really epic lines." Mike replied earnestly, fluttering her eyelashes at Savan.

"Like what, love?" Harry asked, he could tell she was gonna whip some shit on Savan.

"Gonna burn this motha fucka down down down, down down down down..." Mike smiled as she sang. Savan rolled his eyes. Mike wasn't done though.

"Oh wait, but my favorite is this gem from another Usher classic - I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya!"

"Wow, Simon was right, you are a cheeky little thing. Been hanging out with Harry too much, I see." Savan said with a laugh.

"Oh no, I'm not responsible for her level of cheekiness. She was this cheeky when I met her." Harry replied as he guided Mike over to the buffet line.

"I was not cheeky." Mike defended herself.

"Oh really? So licking peanut butter off the end of a banana isn't cheeky?"

"There was no licking involved, I was just eating peanut butter on a banana..." Mike replied, then hid her red face behind Harry.

"No, you were most assuredly licking the peanut butter off, Mike. We all saw you do it." Zayn added from across the platter of bacon.

"It was very erotic..." Louis added loudly from farther down the line.

"And you were looking right at Harry the whole time." Liam interjected seriously.

"I'll put you all on vocal rest right now if you don't shut up!!" Mike yelled as she filled her plate till it nearly overflowed.

"Actually, Mike, since you're going to be performing now, I've hired another vocal coach to travel with you." Simon said from behind Mike in the line.

"But..." Mike started to object, but Simon wasn't having any of it.

"Don't argue. I thought that you would be too busy, plus you might also be able to benefit from a coach as well." Simon added, inclining his head towards Savan.

"Savan? Travelling with us!?!"

Harry looked down at Mike and had to laugh. He hadn't thought she could look any more excited than she had earlier, but she truly looked like a five year-old on Christmas.

"That's why I'm here. This will also give me and the boys a chance to write some songs for the next album. Plus, you and I can maybe collaborate on some songs, as well." Savan said. He had thought that maybe she wouldn't want him on the tour with them. Savan had heard that she wasn't the easiest person to work with, that she was territorial with her creations. He wasn't sure who thought that, she seemed pretty open about everything.

"Thank you, Simon!" Mike said as she set her plate on a table and ran over and hugged Simon fiercely around the waist. Simon laughed and hugged back with one arm, looking at Harry over her head. Harry was smiling and shaking his head.

"Come on and eat, Mike." Harry said as he gently led her back to the table with his hand at her waist. Mike sat down obediently, but before Harry could even pick up his fork she leaned up and kissed him, hard on the lips. He chuckled and ran his fingertips down the side of her face as she smiled at him. He didn't think it was possible to love her anymore than he did at this moment.

\----------

Mike hadn't stopped talking since she and Harry stepped into their room at 9:30 that night. She had to continue to tell him about how much work they had accomplished that day, how happy she was with Simon's choice of singers and how the band really had more talent than the boys gave them credit for.

"I thought Savan put you on vocal rest till tomorrow morning, love. Please hush..." Harry said to her as they stepped into the shower, together.

"But..."

"No buts. Now shut up and kiss me..." Harry leaned down and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulled her tight to him with his hands on her ass. He squeezed gently as she reached up and kissed him passionately. The heat from the water rushing over their bodies was rivaled only by the heat of their bodies themselves.

"I'm so fucking happy right now, Harry, I just can't stand it..." Mike said as she licked a little circle around his left nipple. He laid his head back and sighed as he felt himself getting harder agaist her stomach.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that. I was afraid you were going to stress yourself to death about opening for us." Harry told her, aching to have her tongue on other parts of him.

"I guess it was the girls getting here today, and Savan taking the pressure off my other obligations. I really have no complaints right now." Mike commented quietly, trying very hard to be silent...it was just so hard.

"Good. Now, again, keep your mouth busy with other tasks besides speaking, love." Harry admonished her gently, his mouth capturing hers in a kiss, full of heat and desire. Mike shivered despite the hot water cascading down her back.

Harry broke the kiss and backed up against the end of the shower, pulling Mike along with him. He knelt down and took Mike's left nipple between his teeth, pinching her right one tenderly between is fingers. She moaned and planted her hands on his head. Harry smiled against her as his other hand slowly rubbed her, back and forth from her clit to her pussy. He moved his lips to her other nipple and idly teased it until it was as hard as the first.

"Harder, Harry." Mike whispered.

"Shhh" Harry murmured as he licked his way down to her belly button. Her hands pushed gently against his head, directing him to where she would rather have his tongue right now. He chuckled lightly, and indulged his horny girlfriend.

"God yes, Harry!!" She grunted as his tongue found her clit.

"Seriously, love. If another word passes your lips, I go to bed right now...to sleep. Nothing else. Got it?" Harry was not above using sex to keep her quiet. He didn't think he had the strength to really do it, so he hoped to hell she kept quiet. She nodded her head and implored him silently with her eyes to put his tongue back on her clit. He did, and two of his fingers found their way to gently glide up into her pussy. She twisted at the waist as she leaned against the wall, pulling one of her legs up to rest on the side. He set a rhythm with his fingers and tongue that had her breathing heavily and emitting little mewling sounds. All of a sudden he turned her around to face the wall and bending his knees, he eased his achingly hard cock into her pussy from behind her. She braced herself against the wall with her hands and rocked back against his thrusts. Her legs started trembling and he knew she must be getting close. He knew he'd never made her cum standing up before, and he was afraid she might fall down, so he shut off the water and opening the doors, picked Mike up and set her on the rug on her hands and knees, wasting no time continuing where they'd left off. When Mike laid her head back and her legs started to wobble Harry reached around and massaged her clit roughly till she moaned and arched her back against him. He could feel her throbbing around him, so he released himself into her, collapsing on her back. They both fell to the floor and laid there, breathing heavily and kissing each other gently.

"Good girl. I guess we need to get cleaned up, huh?" Harry commented as they got back in the shower and actually cleaned themselves this time.

Later when they were snuggled in bed, Harry watched her as she slept. She had a smile on her face, which he assumed was because of his exquisite sexual prowess. He was so glad that she hadn't let her fears keep her from loving him. He couldn't imagine his life anymore without her in it. Every plan he had for the future now included Mike. But, should he tell her how he was feeling, or wait until the end of the tour and let her decide what she wanted to do? What if she didn't want to stay with him? What if she wanted to pursue her career in music, and it didn't include being Harry Styles girlfriend? He was so confused. He didn't want to talk any of the lads, they probably wouldn't understand. Harry queitly got out of bed, grabbed his phone, slid into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Mum, can we talk?" Harry spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake Mike.

"Of course, Harry. What's wrong, darling?" Anne Cox asked.

"Nothing, really. Just miss you." Harry replied, thinking his mum's voice was exactly what he needed to hear right now.

"I miss you, too. I was just thinking earlier today, that I should make a trip to America to visit you before this tour is over." Anne smiled as she heard Harry sigh on the other end of the world.

"Could you come, now, Mum?" Harry sounded anxious.

"I can probably make it, but Robin is on a big job right now and wouldn't be able to come." Anne replied, he must be having a hard time to be wanting her to visit him.

"what about Gem?"

"I can ask her when she gets home from work. Darling, tell me what has you so anxious." Anne wanted answers.

"It's Mike." Harry nearly whispered.

"Are you two having problems?" Anne asked.

"No, quite the opposite. I've never been this happy with anyone before. I'm just unsure what to do now." Harry replied. Aha, thought Anne. Now she knew what was wrong.

"You want me to meet her, and then tell you what to do, right?" Anne said with a little laugh. He was so easy to read sometimes.

"Well...that would simplify things quite a bit." Harry smiled, too.

"I'm not going to do that, darling. But, I do want to meet her. I'll see what Gemma can do and I'll call you later."

"Her mum and sister are here as well. Simon's here for a few days, and Savan has joined us for the rest of the tour. I just really need you here, Mum. I'm sorry I'm being such a baby." Harry whispered.

"You're not being a baby, Harry. You're just being a teenage boy."


	29. Chapter 29

  
"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this!" Mike said from her prone position on the table, her left ass cheek exposed to the tattoo artist, Joe.

"Don't worry love it won't hurt, I promise." Harry answered, sitting in a chair by her head. He was holding her hand and smiling at her changing facial expressions. She went from calm, to wincing, to scowling, to frowning, and that was all in the first two minutes.

"Yeah, I guess your's didn't hurt you at all. You've done this a lot, and your's is much smaller than mine." Mike said.

"Yes, love. You're right." Harry agreed, patronizingly. He smiled as she dramatically gasped. The artist had been done for a few minutes, and was just poking her in the butt with a pen. He and Harry had a little laugh before he cleared his throat.

"All done. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Joe asked as Harry helped her off the table and she backed up to a mirror hanging on the wall.

"No, it wasn't. That looks great, thanks." Mike said as she looked at the mirror. She had a little treble clef now permanently inked into her butt. She hadn't wanted to get her's on her arm like Harry had done with his bass clef. It was nestled between his star and his 'surrender' quote.

"This whole evening will have been a mistake if I wake up tomorrow and I'm too tired to perform." They'd all gone to a club that would let them in, but they couldn't drink if they were underage. Mike could of course and did, which is probably how she let Harry talk her into this damn tattoo. She and the band, except for Josh who was just shy of his 21st, took up residence at the bar where she drank a margarita and a couple of shots. She was a little tipsy, but nowhere near drunk.

"No it wasn't a mistake, love. You've been locked up in that room with the band and the girls for almost 2 days. You needed a break, we all did." Harry paid and they stepped out onto the street. Andy was waiting outside, and opened the door of the van. They got in and Mike winced as she sat down.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good place to put that." Mike said quietly.

"It'll be fine. I'll kiss it and make it better, for you..." Harry said, seductively as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

"You'll not be doing that in my car, now, Harry." Andy warned from the front.

"No worries, Andy, I'll save it for the hotel." Harry replied. And save it, he did, until they were in the elevator, at least. He had her backed up into a corner, grinding his semi-hard cock into her, his knees bent, his lips securely attached to her neck. She was giggling and trying to push him off.

"What if someone gets on this elevator, babe?" Mike protested, finally getting him to listen to reason.

"Then they will get quite a show, now, won't they?" Harry replied, then grabbed Mike by the hand as the doors opened on their floor. They ran down the hall and fumbling with the card, they entered their room and quietly closed the door. Clothes flew in all directions as they nuded themselves and met in the middle of the bed. Harry rolled Mike over and tenderly kissed the reddened skin of her butt. She sighed and rolled over, pulling him over on top of her. She kissed his neck and chest as he held himself over her. She reached down and pulled on his hard dick, smiling, as he kissed her collarbone and breasts, roughly. He laid on his side and ran his fingers over her pussy and clit and licking his fingers, he slid them into her as his tongue slid into her mouth. She was ready for him, so he settled between her legs and eased himself into her. Her back arched and she moaned huskily, the drink making her voice raspy.

"Yes, Harry. Fuck me, Harry." She moaned as her hands ran along his chest and arms as his muscles flexed. It was hard and fast and over before either one of them realized it.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asked. She realized they hadn't even kissed, nor had their mouths touched each others naughty bits, which was one thing they both enjoyed immensely.

"Not our best sex....I wasn't aware we could have bad sex, but that was really pitiful." Harry added, turning off the lights and pulling Mike against him.

"Yeah, I'm thinking additional practice is definitely warranted." Mike replied sleepily.

"Mike, have you taken your meds?" Harry reminded her.

"Can't with the alcohol." Mike replied, kissing him and rolling over onto her side.

"Love you, Mike." Harry kissed her bare shoulder.

"Love you, too, Harry." Mike smiled, knowing she had to have a little talk with her sneaky boyfriend in the morning.

\--------

"So, when do your mom and Gemma get here?" Mike asked the next morning as they dressed for breakfast. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. His shoulders tensed as he answered her.

"Just about right now. Andy went to get them. Did Paul tell you?" Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was pulling a pair of jeans up and gasped as she they hit her tender backside.

"Yes. Why didn't you?" Mike asked him as she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his bare chest.

"I didn't want to put any more stress on you." Harry replied kissing the top of her head as he pulled his shirt on.

"I'm a big girl, Harry, I can handle it. Why would I stress out that your mom and sister are coming to visit? Wait, SHOULD I stress out about it? Won't they like me?" Mike said, starting to stress about it, now.

"No, love, you shouldn't stress out about it. They are going to absolutely love you. I just didn't want to upset this delicate balance you've got going on lately."

"Oh, you mean the freak-out puking?"

"Yeah. If your appetite wasn't normal, I'd really worry about you." Harry smiled down at her and slipped on a pair of Converse.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure it will all stop tonight, after the show. I'm sure after I've done it once, I'll be fine from there on out." Mike said as they joined Louis in the hall for the walk downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning." Mike greeted Louis.

"Good morning, babe!" Louis yelled. Mike grimaced.

"Hangover?" Louis asked.

"Not bad, no, thanks for asking." Mike answered. They walked and talked until they hit the lobby and Harry was jumped on from behind. The girl was shorter than Harry, but had nearly the same exact face.

"Gemma!!!" Harry yelled as he grabbed his sister around the waist and swung her around. Mike stood to the side and watched Anne hugging Louis. Harry pulled his mom in for a hug and buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes. Mike felt like she was intruding and began to back away towards the dining room. Louis grabbed her hand and pulled her back over.

"Not so fast, babe." Louis said quietly, waiting for Harry to finish his hellos.

"Mike, this is my mom, Anne and my sister Gemma." Harry introduced them and Mike put out her hand.

"We do not shake hands." Anne proclaimed as she hugged Mike warmly, patting her back. She released her to Gemma who hugged her just as closely. Mike smiled at Harry behind Gemma. He was smiling at her and talking to his mom at the same time.

"Mike's mum and sister are here. Let's go on in." Harry said, holding Mike's hand in one of his, and his mom's hand in the other. While everyone else greeted Anne and Gemma, Mike stood with her mom and Jackie and waited. They were introduced and the four of them sat down at a table on the side as Paul adressed the group.

"OK, this is a busy day. Mike, the lasses and the band are going to the venue as soon as breakfast is done. Roger wants to talk about staging."

"Roger, no dancing, right?" Mike asked the Scot.

"We'll see, girl, we'll see." Roger answered and then wished he could take it back when Mike turned green and bolted from the room.

"I've got it" Jackie yelled as she followed Mike out of the room. Anne turned to Bonnie.

"Are her nerves that bad?" Anne asked.

"Yes. She'd been like this since she was a child. So scared to perform, but loved to make music. That's why she writes it, instead of performing it. Simon's talked her into it, though, so we'll see how it goes." Bonnie answered. Anne looked over at Harry, his eyes watched the door until Mike and Jackie came back in, only a few minutes later. Mike smiled at Anne and her mom and sat down with Harry leaning into his side. He kissed her temple and held her tight. Paul cleared his throat and continued.

"OK then, where were we? The boys have a radio interview this morning. Everyone else is free until 11:30. We'll all go the the venue for lunch, then Savan will work with all the performers, sound check, meet and greet, dinner and the show. And of course we'd like to welcome Anne and Gemma. who will be with us for a week." Paul finished as they began to form lines for the buffet. They had all enjoyed the buffet so much the day before that Paul had requested it again.

"I'm sorry we won't be able to talk very much this morning." Mike said to Gemma and Anne as she stood with them in line.

"It's alright, darling, you've a job to do." Anne replied.

"Well, tomorrow, the boys have a signing in the morning and all of us girls are going to go shopping. I need some more clothes to wear for the performances. I won't be like these boys who wear the same things show after show. Please come with us?" Mike said to Harry's mom and sister.

"Pass up shopping in LA? Never!"

Breakfast was it's usual talkative, loud affair, and the perfect chance for Mike to slag on the boys a little.

"Savan, can you do me a favor, today?" Mike asked.

"Sure, Mike, what do you need?"

"Well, I need you to impress on our boys here, that changing the lyrics to the songs in live performances is disrespectful to the songwriters." Mike had tried to tell them, but they didn't seem to take her seriously about it. Luckily it was the only thing they didn't take seriously.

"Well, Mike, I'm not sure I can. I understand why they are doing it, and I don't see a real problem here." Savan replied.

"What is there to understand?" Mike asked.

"Mike, they do these same songs night after night. If they are going to do a good job for the fans, they can't get bored. They have to change it up a litte. Some artists shakeup the order, that's not really an option for these guys. Then, I've seen people leave a song out, and do a different one. The Directioners would have a fit if they thought they were missing out on something. If they change lyrics, they are keeping it fresh, no harm done." Savan finished his lecture and smiled at Mike.

"And anyway, what songs are they changing?" Savan asked as an afterthought.

"Well, 'Gotta Be You' seems to be the easiest to change. Let's see, it's been 'Wrong Size Shoe' and 'Scooby Doo', so far. Savan, it's terrible, I see Louis talking to Harry on the couch, while Zayn is singing, and feeding him the lines...'I Want' has been messed with, oh, and 'More Than This' has a spot where there aren't even any lyrics to begin with...and now there's been mention of a guinea pig and someone that can deepthroat." Mike tried really hard not to laugh, but by the time she got done, she was smiling. They were pretty clever boys.

"Well, as long as they aren't changing my songs...." Savan started, then laughed at the offended look on Mike's face.

"Please try...they just laugh like little school girls and prance away when I ask them." Mike begged. Just then, Paul stood up and told the boys it was time to leave. All five boys got up and began to say their goodbyes.

"Oh, alright, Mike. Listen, boys, stop the lyric changes, OK?" Savan wasn't very convincing. To a man, the five delinquents giggled behind their hands like 10 year old girls. Harry and Louis skipped arm in arm out the door past Paul. Niall jumped onto Zayn's back while he pranced into the hall. Liam skipped over to Paul and leapt into his arms.

"Onward, trusty steed!!" Liam yelled pointing to the hall. Paul walked away, sadly shaking his head.

"That man has the patience of a saint..." Roger commented as Andy began to gather the people that were headed to the venue.

"What are you going to do until lunch?" Mike asked her mom.

"Anne, Gemma, Jackie and I are going to lounge around the pool." Bonnie answered, hugging Mike.

"Wish I could..."

\----------

"Alright, darling, I've met Mike. Now what?" Anne asked Harry as they sat together in his room before leaving for lunch at the venue.

"I'm not sure. Part of me wants to give her this right now..." Harry said as he reached into one of his suitcases and pulling out a small velvet box, handing it opened to his mom.

"Oh, Harry. It's absolutely beautiful. When did you buy this?" Anne asked her son as he sat down beside her on the bed. The engagement ring was a lovely white gold band with a Marquis diamond and an extra small round diamond on one side. The wedding band had the matching round diamond that would go on the other side of the big diamond when they were put together some day. Anne figured it had to be at least a carat.

"A couple of weeks ago. Lou helped me pick it out. She's become a pretty good friend to Mike, so she was happy to help."

"So why haven't you given it to her yet?" Anne asked.

"Well, I didn't plan on giving it to her until the end of the tour. But, now I'm not sure I should."

"Why don't you give it to her now, Harry?" Anne asked. If he loved her enough to buy her an engagement and propose why would he wait.

"What if I'm not in her plans? When I bought this ring I thought my only competition was her job teaching. Now I have her future as a performer to compete with as well. Maybe she wants to make a name for herself in the music business and not by being Harry Styles' girlfriend." Harry looked lost.

"Darling, do you have any doubts about how much she loves you?" Anne asked.

"No, but what if she doesn't want to be tied down yet. She's only 22, and I'm only 18, Mum..."

"Is this just a summer fling to her, Harry?" Anne asked, even though she didn't believe it was the truth. She'd seen the way Mike looked at her son, and how she'd gravitated to him that morning. They were both truly in love with each other.

"No, she told Lou long ago that she didn't want a casual relationship."

"Then you're in her plans for the future, too, Harry. Don't stress about this. Just be patient and the right time will just happen. You'll know when it comes, darling." Anne said, and hugged Harry, kissing his cheek.

" ---------

"Feeling ok? You don't need the toilet, do you?" Harry asked Mike, checking her face for a green tint, as they sat backstage waiting.

"I'm fine, Harry. I took care of that in Lou's chair earlier. Well, not in her chair, exactly, more like her trashcan." Mike smiled timidly and curled herself under Harry's arm which was across her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's ok, your mom took care of me. Now I know where you get it." Mike observed.

"Get what, love?" Harry asked.

"You're back patting abilities. When you hug people, even if you don't know them, like fans, you pat their backs. You let them know that you care about them." Mike smiled as Harry blushed.

"It's true, Hazza, you give the best hugs in the world." Niall agreed with Mike. Harry shook his head at them.

"You used to like my hugs, best, Mike..." Louis said, sadly, from the buffet table. He was making a plate.

"She used to like everything about you best, Louis." Jackie said, standing beside him.

"Really, now?" Louis asked with a smirk in Harry's direction.

"Yeah, she thought you were the most handsome, funniest, talented...but that was before..." Jackie said, smiling at Mike. Mike gave her a dirty look.

"Before?" Louis asked.

"Before she met Harry." Jackie replied, laughing at the hurt look on Louis' face and the triumphant one on Harry's. Mike laughed and decided a little snack couldn't hurt. She made herself a little plate of fresh veggies and fruit and sat down by Harry.

"I'm getting scared." Mike whispered to him.

"Want me to distract you?" Harry asked, kissing her neck as she leaned into him.

"Not with both our moms, and our sisters in the room." Mike replied. She did kiss him back, though. They were just light little kisses so she didn't mess up her lipstick. She wiped his mouth with a napkin and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Mike, it's time." Paul announced from the door, motioning to Diana, Sarah and Lisa, as well. Mike stood up, took a drink from her bottle of water and hugged about a dozen people. She took the hand that Harry offered her and walked with him down the hall. She felt like the walls were closing in and it seemed like the hall went on forever. Harry whispered words of love and encouragement in her ear and kissed her tenderly the whole way, and before she knew it they were standing at the edge of the stage, and she was handed her mic. She checked the bottom, and seeing Curly Sue there, she smiled and began her walk onto the stage. She doubled back and kissed Harry hard, once, then she followed the girls to center stage and slid her mic into one of the mic stands. The band began to play the intro for the first song and Mike looked over at Harry. He was smiling at her and she smiled back as the lights went up.

"How can I be this sad when I'm so in love with you?" Mike sang strong and proud and Harry's heart sang with her.


	30. Shocking

  
When Mike finished her first song, she looked over at Harry, still at the side of the stage sitting on her stool. The smile on his face said it all, and Mike returned it. They were both proud of her. He was proud of her for putting aside her fear and forging ahead. She was proud of herself for getting through the first song without up-chucking on the stage. They stared at each other for a few seconds as the crowd cheered. She looked around him to find her mom and sister, and Harry's mom and sister, and the rest of the boys all applauding. She turned back to the crowd and started talking.

"Hey everyone!!! Thanks for coming, tonight!! I'm Mike Ward, vocal coach and songwriter for your favorite boyband, One Direction!! And now I guess I'm a performer, too!! Thanks for the welcome and enjoy!!" Mike yelled into the mic and then signalled Jon to start the next song. After it was over the went right into Love Again. Mike sang the last chorus with her eyes closed and was surprised at how quiet it was when the music stopped. As soon as she opened her eyes and looked out towards the crowd the cheering started. She was afraid she'd put them to sleep or depressed them with her saddest song. They must have been digesting the song before deciding if they liked it or not. It sounded like they liked it.

"Next we're going to do a cover of the Bruno Mars hit, Grenade." Mike announced as the band stepped from behind their instruments and took places at the front of the stage with Mike and the girls.

"I'd like to introduce you to my lifesavers, Diana, Sarah and Lisa, and the boys of the One Direction band, Dan, Sandy, Josh and Jon." Mike said to the crowd, then sang a note quietly and they began to sing. The place was silent as the crowd hung on each word and note sung. There is nothing quite like a really well done a'capella version of just about any song. This one was masterful. Between Josh's beatboxing (is there anything that man can't do?) and Dan's bass, Jon and Sandy handled the baritone and tenor parts. Mike's lead was complemented by the girls' soprano and alto parts. Mike's voice sang the last line and they all took a bow, holding hands. She looked over at Harry and smiled as they had a few moments of rest for the band to resume their usual places. Harry looked like he was getting ready to run onto the stage with her. Paul had a hand on his shoulder and was whispering to him. Harry waved quickly to Mike and followed the other boys down the hall. Mike knew with two songs left they had to ready themselves to perform. She knew Harry would be back before she finished her set.

As she sang her last two songs, Mike began to really enjoy herself. Why had she not listened to everyone who told her she should do this? Why had she been so stubborn? This was great! To have all of those people screaming for her...of course she knew they weren't there for her, but it was still great to get the applause when she was done. As she sang the last words of her song she thanked the crowd and ran off-stage. Harry met her as soon as she was out of sight of the crowd. He pulled her up into his arms and swung her around laughing.

"Oh my God, Harry!! That was so much fun!!" Mike said as she kissed him, hard.

"I told you! I knew you'd love it!" Harry kissed Mike, holding her close and feeling her shake.

"You're shaking, love." Harry whispered into her ear as everyone else came up to them. The other boys had reached them and were jumping around like fools.

"Just excited, Harry!" Mike replied as she was hugged and passed around by everyone. The last one to hug her was Paul, who kissed her cheek.

"I knew you could do it, pet!" He growled as he grabbed ahold of Harry and Louis and set them against the wall like preschoolers. He held Niall by one hand and Zayn by the other and pushed them roughly towards the wall as well.

"Liam, it's time!" Paul pointed to the wall and Liam obediently joined them. This show was going to be mental, Paul thought, pushing the lads towards the stage. Harry stopped to kiss Mike on the way out. She giggled and joined the ladies backstage.

Mike tried to watch the show, but everyone kept coming up to her and talking to her about her performance. Harry looked over at her a few times and noticed that she was talking to Diana, Sarah and Lisa. Roger joined them at some point and Harry could tell that they were talking about some dance steps. During the first set, Mike barely spared him a glance. When they came off for the costume change, Harry, as usual, kissed her as he passed. She kissed him back and smiled at him as he ran down the hall. During the second set, Harry kept glancing over to see an empty stool. He began to get a bad feeling about the whole thing. When they went back for the second costume change, he saw her in the hall talking to Lou. He pulled her in for a hug and kiss.

"I love you, Mike." Harry said to her on his way back out.

"I love you, too." Mike replied, and went right back to talking to Lou.

Harry frowned as they ran back out onstage. He glanced over a few times to see that Mike had taken her place on her stool again. At the end of the set, Mike was handed her mic for her duet with Harry. She enthusiatically took her place next to Harry.

"I'm so loving this, Harry!" She whispered to him as the music started. He didn't reply and actually looked a little upset. They sang their song together and the applause at the end was deafening. Mike could tell that something was bothering him. He'd sang beautifully, but his heart wasn't in it, tonight. She'd have to talk to him after the show.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Mike asked as they went down the hall for their next costume change.

"Nothing, love. I have to go." Harry replied as he followed Zayn into the wardrobe room. He was lying.

\----------

The group was gathered backstage after the show, Mike was in a circle of people, all talking at one time. Harry stepped up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going back to the hotel with Mum and Gem." Harry said.

"OK, I'll be back soon, too." Mike answered. Harry walked away and met his mom in the hall.

"What's bothering you, darling?" Anne asked her son.

"Nothing, Mum. Just tired I guess." Harry replied. As soon as they got back to the hotel, he went straight to bed after his shower. He laid there waiting for Mike to get back. He should text her, or call her. No, she said she'd be back soon. He wouldn't bother her.

When Mike got back 20 minutes after Harry went to bed, he was asleep. She thought about waking him up, but decided against it. She knew something was bothering him, but it could wait till morning. She was suddenly very tired, so she took her sleeping pill and crawled into bed next to Harry. He stirred in his sleep, but only long enough to curl up into a ball and present his back to her.

Mike woke to her alarm at 7:30 to find their room empty. There was a note scrawled on the hotel stationary on Harry's pillow.

"Mike, The lads and I got called to an early meeting at Simon's LA office this morning. I'll see you this afternoon after the signing. Love ya, Harry."

Mike sighed. She had a bad feeling about last night. She thought back to the evening and tried to figure out if she had done something to upset Harry. She couldn't think of anything. Maybe he was just getting tired of her.

"Mom!" Mike knocked on the connecting door. Her mom opened it and hugged her. Bonnie took one look at Mike's face and knew something was bothering her.

"Michaela? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Harry's been acting weird since last night." Mike replied.

"He did seem to be a little off. I wouldn't worry about it, Michaela. Talk to him later. I'm sure it's nothing." Bonnie suggested.

\-----------

Meanwhile in a van, Harry was sulking.

"What's the matter, Haz?" Liam asked from the seat next to Harry's.

"Nothing..."

"Funny, I don't believe you." Liam replied.

"It's Mike." Harry said quietly.

"She was brilliant last night, wasn't she, mate?" Niall added from the seat in front of Harry.

"Yeah. That's the problem." Harry grumbled.

"Why is that a problem? Didn't you want her to do well and enjoy it?" Liam asked him.

"I didn't think she'd enjoy it quite that much, though." Harry replied.

"Are you jealous, Harry?" Louis asked.

"Jealous of what, Lou?" Harry countered his friend's question with another question.

"The attention she was getting last night. I noticed she was pretty swamped with people after the show." Louis answered.

"No, it's not that. I'm glad she smashed it. It's just...what if she wants a singing career, now?" Harry suggested.

"What's wrong with that?" Liam asked, not understanding where Harry was going with this.

"What if she wants a career of her own. You know, where she's popular for her own accomplishments, and not just because she's Harry Styles girlfriend." Harry said the last really quietly.

"Really, Harry? Don't you have more faith in her than that? She loves you like crazy, Haz. I can't believe she would walk away from you for fame." Louis looked at Harry like he'd grown an ugly little head out of his left shoulder.

"Stop borrowing trouble Harry, just talk to her later. I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about." Zayn suggested. Harry didn't comment, but just stared broodingly out the window.

\----------

Mike and all the other ladies on the tour piled onto one of the busses and went to Rodeo Drive. Mike stood and stared at all the stores that she would never have imagined stepping into, much less shopping at. Paul had sent Preston with the boys that morning so he could go with the girls. Not that he liked shopping, but he knew Mike wouldn't listen to anyone else, when the tour paid for her purchases. Betsy had to force her to try on clothes, and forbade her from looking at the tags.

"I can't afford this store..." Mike said at the first store they went into.

"Mike, these clothes are for the shows. Therefore the tour picks up the tab. Please pick out whatever you like, pet." Paul said to her as he thrust a cute little black dress into her hands that he fancied. Mike cocked an eyebrow at him, but took it into the dressing room, anyway. Paul smiled sheepishly at Bonnie and went to stand by the door.

After a few hours, a few stores, and thousands of dollars later, Mike and the three girls were outfitted for all the rest of the shows. The other ladies had purchased a few things, which they refused to let Paul pay for. He did talk them into letting him pay for lunch, which was at a lovely little bistro. He even sat at the table with them and ate. Paul usually didn't do that with the boys, but how could he pass up the opportunity to sit at a table with 10 lovely ladies.

"I so need a nap, right now." Mike said as she lounged on one of the bunks. Just as she was nodding off, her phone rang. She answered it, and rolled off the bunk.

"Mike, it's Donna from Dr. Hill's office. How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine Donna, what can I do for you?" Mike put the phone on speaker as she dug around in the fridge for a water.

"Can you get into the office today?"

"No, I'm in LA, Donna. I'm traveling with One Direction this summer." Mike replied wondering why they wanted to see her.

"Oh, well, listen, we've gotten a call from the pharmaceutical company that makes the pill that you take." Donna stopped talking for a second. She sighed and continued.

"Have you been sexually active in the last 3 months, Mike?" Mike turned an apologetic face to the ladies sitting around the bus.

"Yes, why, Donna?" Mike asked, perturbed, wishing Donna would just spit it out.

"There's a chance that one of your last 3 months worth of pills was defective. You need to have a pregnancy test taken immediately." Donna replied. Mike looked at her mom frantically, her vision darkening until there was nothing but a pinpoint of light at the end of a tunnel. She began breathing heavily, a sweat breaking out on her entire body right before she fell straight to the floor.

"Paul!!" Bonnie yelled as she was the first to reach Mike. Jackie grabbed the phone taking it off speaker.

"Donna, it's Jackie, Mike's fainted."

"Jackie, you're in LA, too?"

"Yeah...what should we do?" Jackie asked figuring a nurse should know what to do.

"Get her to an emergency room to make sure she didn't hurt herself when she fainted and have them do a pregnancy test. Have them call me back with the results, please." Donna gave Jackie instructions and then Jackie hung up.

"Donna said to take Mike to a hospital and have her checked out. She said to have them do a pregnancy test while we're there." Jackie told her mom and Paul who had picked Mike up and laid her on the couch. The look on Paul's face was priceless.

"Really!?!"

"Her pills are defective." Bonnie told him. Paul went up front to tell Fred to head for the closest hospital.

\----------

Harry was sitting quietly in the van on the way back to the hotel when his phone rang.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Tell Preston to get you to St. John's hospital right away."

"Is it Mike?" Harry asking, his heart plumetting.

"Yes, she's fainted."

"Why, Paul?" Harry asked, after asking Niall to mapquest the hospital. When Paul hesitated, Harry asked again, a little more forcefully this time.

"Tell me why, Paul" Harry repeated. Paul knew he had to tell him, even though he would rather have had Mike tell him herself.

"Her doctor called her and told her that she could be pregnant. Just get there as soon as you can. Go to the emergency room entrance." Paul answered, then disconnected. Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to think.

"What's happened, Harry?" Louis asked, not liking the look on his best friend's face.

"Mike's doctor thinks she might be pregnant. She's fainted." Harry answered quietly.

"But, that's great news, isn't it Harry?" Liam asked, not understanding why Harry wasn't happier.

Harry had told Louis about Mike's childhood, but not the other boys. Louis told them very briefly why Mike didn't want children. Basically, that because her dad blamed her for her brother's death, she didn't want to take the chance of getting pregnant in case something happened to the baby. She didn't want to be responsible for killing another innocent baby.

"Surely she understands she didn't have anything to with his death, right?" Zayn asked.

"No. She hasn't let it go in all these years. She's going to be terrified." Harry couldn't even grasp what Mike was going to go through. He would be with her though, and help her through all of it.

\---------

"Mom, where..." Mike started to speak, realizing she wasn't on the bus anymore.

"Donna told us to take you to an ER and get you checked out." Bonnie answered. Mike put her arms up to hug her mom and felt a pull on her skin. She looked at her arm and noticed a cotton ball taped to the inside of her elbow.

"They drew my blood while I was unconscious?" Mike asked angrily, not liking that at all.

"I gave them permission." Bonnie answered, then continued when Mike frowned at her. "Donna said they should do a pregnancy test, immediately. I'm sorry Michaela." Bonnie sat down on the bed beside her daughter and rubbed her back as she mumbled quietly to herself.

"I can't be pregnant...this isn't happening...I can't tie Harry down like this...he's too young...hell, I'm too young...what if something happens..." Mike didn't finish her ranting as the door slid open and she caught a glimpse of dark curls struggling with the curtain. When Harry finally walked in she couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a little kid caught in the stage curtain of his first grade-school play. He was so damned adorable.

\---------

Louis opened the van door and got out waiting for Harry.

"Preston, I guess you can take the lads back to the hotel." Harry said.

"Not bloody likely." Liam said as the other three got out of the van.

"I'll park it and be in shortly." Preston replied to Harry's suggestion.

"Alright, then, lads, let's go." Louis smiled as he looped his arm into Harry's and started for the door. As soon as they got inside they were met by Anne and Gemma.

"How is she, Mum??" Harry asked quickly, giving her a hug.

"She was still out when we got here. Bonnie's in with her. You better go in." Anne said to her freaked out son. He turned around and walked to the counter, telling the nurse who he was and who he needed to see.

"Of course, Mr. Styles, follow me." She pushed a button, and the door to the right of her desk opened. Harry stepped through to an area of cubicles on either side with sliding glass door and curtains. The nurse led him to the last one on the right.  
He slid open the door and got caught up in the curtain. The nurse grabbed him by the arm and pulled the curtain aside so he could go in. He nodded his thanks and stepped into the room.

The smile on Mike's face was beautiful. She was laughing at him.


	31. Freaking

  
"So?" Harry said as he hugged Bonnie and sat down on the edge of Mike's bed. He ran his fingertips down the side of her face and smiled at her. She smiled back, but the smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did. Mike was tense, Harry was surprised she wasn't in the bathroom.

"Don't know, yet." Mike answered drawing him down for a kiss. They kissed once.

"I'm going back out. Do you want me to..." Bonnie said, but was interrupted by the nurse coming back in. Her face was completely blank, giving away nothing.

"Wait! I want to have a few words with Mike first. I'll hit the call button when we're done, yes?" Harry asked the nurse whose name was Elaine.

"No problem, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." She replied, then left the room with Bonnie, pulling the curtain and door closed behind her.

"Mike, I have a couple of questions for you." Harry said seriously. Mike got even more nervous than she already was.

"OK...."

"I know you enjoyed last night. Are you wanting to continue performing?" Harry stood up and paced the very small room.

"Sure, why?" Wait, she thought, didn't he want her too?

"The meeting this morning was about you. Simon wanted to know if we thought you wanted to go on another tour." Harry continued pacing.

"Well, yeah, I mean if it works out, I figure you guys already have a huge tour scheduled for next year, right?" Mike wasn't sure what the point of this conversation was.

"No, not our tour. Simon's planning another tour, he's calling it the Estrogen Tour. He wants to put together a huge 75 city show with you, Cher Lloyd, Rebecca Ferguson and Jessie J.." Harry looked sideways up at her from under his curls. She was starting to laugh.

"Oh my God, no, Harry. That would be a real trainwreck. Me and Cher Lloyd on the same bus for months...I'd rather go back to teaching than participate in that tour." Mike was glad Harry was laughing with her....did they really think she would want to go on a tour like that? Harry was so glad she didn't want to go.

"That was our thought, too. We're bad enough..."

"Really Harry, the only reason why I'm performing is because of you guys. I'm not interested in singing with anyone but you. What's this about, Harry. Is this why you were acting so sketchy last night?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe you wanted your own career, apart from One Direction, and well, apart from me. You know, so you weren't just Harry Stlye's girlfriend."

"Shut up, Harry. I'm more proud of being your girlfriend than I am of being a performer. It was fun, Harry, but I can't see myself doing it forever."

"OK, so now I have another question. I wanted to do this before we find out if you're pregnant or not. I want you to understand that one has nothing to do with the other." Harry wasn't making sense at all this afternoon, Mike wondered a little bit, if he'd been drinking. Mike closed her eyes for a second, she was getting a headache. When she opened them there was a small ring box in front of her face, a smiling Harry face behind it.

"Harry, what did you do?" Mike asked as she took the small box and opened it. Mike looked down at the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.

"I love you, Mike. Will you marry me?" Harry asked, sitting down beside her. She started to cry, took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"How did you...when did you..." She was speechless. She wiped her tears off her cheeks with her sleeve.

"Lou and I went to a jeweler in Vegas." Harry answered as Mike pulled his face towards her for a huge, somewhat messy kiss. Her tears were running down her cheeks, unchecked now.

"Are you going to answer the question, love?" Harry asked, smiling at his sweet, confused girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. Yes, I will marry you." Mike answered, kissing him again.

"You have made me the happiest man, alive." Harry said as Mike struggled to get out of the bed. He thought she was going to be sick, but she wasn't even green. She reached into her purse that was on a counter. She climbed back onto the bed and handed a small ring box to Harry.

"What is this?" Harry said, not wanting to open it.

"I was going to wait until Fort Lauderdale in August, and if you hadn't asked me yet, I was going to ask you..." Mike smile sheepishly, as Harry opened the box. Inside of the box was a wide white gold men's wedding band with 3 small diamonds set in it.

"Go ahead, say it..." Mike waited for his reaction.

"Say what? Yes? You already know I want to marry you..." It was Harry's turn to be confused.

"No, that I'm a control freak. I couldn't even wait for you to ask me." Mike laughed with Harry as he tried the ring on.

"It fits perfectly, how did you know what size to get?" Harry asked as they both stared at the rings on their fingers.

"Zayn...remember the day on the bus that he was passing around his new rings and all of you guys were trying them on?"

"Yeah..."

"We took the one that fit you the best and we went to a jewelers in Phoenix. He helped me pick it out."

"Sneaky..." Harry said into her mouth as he kissed her passionately. He broke away, but held her in his arms.

"That's why he told me not to worry about you picking your career over me. He knew you were going to propose if I didn't, right?" Harry asked.

"I told him what I had planned, so, yeah...wait, how did you know what size to get me?" Mike asked.

"Lou told me about a trick. She told me that when you were asleep, I should tie a string around your knuckle, knot it and roll it back off. Then we gave it to the jeweler."

"Well, it looks like Zayn and Lou have good taste in rings...It's really beautiful, Harry." Mike couldn't stop looking at it.

"Mine is very beautiful, as well. But, I guess I can't wear mine yet. We'll have to think of a good place to put mine, and your wedding band until we do get married." Harry said as he put his ring in the box and put both boxes in Mike's purse.

"Are we ready for the results, yet?" Mike asked. She guessed the answer was yes, as Harry hit the call button.

"I'll be right there..." Came the nurse's voice through the speaker.

She opened the door and slid past the curtain, smiling at them both.

"Ms. Ward, Mr. Styles...congratulations...you are going to be parents." Elaine waited to see what the reaction was. Harry's face lit up for a second, then he frowned as he held Mike in his arms. She looked terrified. She was breathing heavily and was on the way to full-blown hyperventilation. Elaine grabbed the oxygen mask off the wall, flipped the switch and put it over Mike's face.

"Don't worry, Mike. This baby is going to be just fine. I'll be with you every second, love." Harry murmured words of encouragement in her ear until her breathing slowed down and she closed her eyes. Harry looked over at Elaine and smiled.

"I've called your doctor's office. They want to see you in 6 weeks." Elaine informed them.

"We'll be there." Harry said to her as Mike had begun to relax a little at his side.

"But, Harry, where will we be..." Mike tensed up again, pulling the oxygen mask off of her face.

"I don't know where we'll be then, either, but Paul can get us to your doctor for an appointment. We'll be there, even if we have to fly in for the afternoon and back out again." Harry smiled at Mike, though she was still frowning.

"Dr. Garrison is the obstetrician on duty today. He'll be down to see you in about 10 minutes, then you'll be free to go." Elaine smiled at Harry, then looked intently at Mike.

"How about I get you two something to drink?" Elaine said as she made her way to the door.

"Water, would be nice, thanks." Harry suggested.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked Mike as she still clung to his side.

"I'm scared, Harry."

"I know you are, Mike. We can do this. I promise I will be here with you for everything, Mike. If you're sick, I'll hold your hair and pat your back. If you're tired I'll take a nap with you. If you're scared I'll help you through it. And when the baby is born you can squeeze my hands so tight that blood squirts out my fingertips if you want to." Harry said, loving how Mike giggled at him.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Mike."

"You two might want to go out there and give that bunch the results...they are starting to draw a crowd..." Elaine said as she came in with 2 bottles of water.

"Oh, sorry. I'll see if Paul will take them back to the hotel. We can catch a cab." Harry kissed Mike, then went out into the hall.

"They are One Direction, aren't they?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, they are. Sorry we're disrupting your day."

"Don't worry about it. We get celebrities in here all the time. I have to say that you and your boyfriend are going to have a truly beautiful child." Elaine added, before she left the room. Mike laid back on the pillow and spent a few minutes imagining a little boy running around with soft brown curls and green eyes.

"I found some people who want to speak with you." Harry peeked around the curtain, then allowed Bonnie, Jackie, Anne and Gemma in. He must not have told them, because they were either frowning or looking expectantly at her.

"Well??" Jackie said, walking over to the side of the bed.

"Congatulations! You're gonna be grandmas and aunts!" Mike yelled. Bonnie and Anne hugged each other, while Jackie and Gemma hugged their siblings. Everyone started talking at once, so Harry slipped back out to talk to Paul. Funny thing is, not one of those four women had noticed the ring on Mike's finger.

"Paul, you can take everyone back to the hotel. We have to wait here, to see the doctor."

"So.....?" Paul asked.

"We're gonna have a baby!!" Harry whispered into Paul's ear. There were other people in the waiting room. This was something he was sure Management would want to keep quiet. Not to mention Mike probably wouldn't want it in the press, yet, either. Paul hugged Harry, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Alright, you lot, on the bus. Preston, take them back to the hotel, I'll wait here and bring Harry and Mike back with the van." Paul announced.

"Shall I tell them when they get on the bus?" Paul asked as everyone said goodbye to Harry.

"Yeah, just tell them to keep it to themselves for now. I'll go get the ladies out of the room, they can go back as well." Harry replied.

\--------

"Good afternoon. My name if Dr. Jim Garrison. I'm the resident obstetrician on call today. I understand congratulations are in order." The doctor was a ginger with freckles. Mike wondered if he was even old enough to be a doctor. He had a stack of books and pamphlets in his arms. He set them on the end of the bed.

"Thanks." Harry said as the doctor shook their hands.

"First, here is a whole wealth of information for you. If you can't find the answers to all your questions in these I have written a website in the front of one of these books, and my card is in there, too. Plus, your own doctor, I'm sure, would help you at any time." Mike began looking at the books, totally overwhelmed.

"I've been told you should see Dr. Hill in six weeks, so call and make an appointment. Do you have any questions or concerns I can help you with right now?" Dr. Garrison asked, taking a seat in the chair, while Harry sat down next to Mike on the bed.

"I had a few drinks the other night..." Mike had been thinking of any issues since Elaine had told them the news.

"What were they?"

"A margarita and two shots of whiskey?"

"That's all you've had in the last month, then?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm travelling with an underaged boyband, we don't get out much." Mike replied.

"That shouldn't affect the baby at all. Even a glass of red wine every once in a while is acceptable if you do feel the need to drink."

"I won't. What about a tattoo?"

"I assume that was a result of the margarita and shots?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"Yes..." Mike replied, rolling her eyes at Harry, who was giggling. She knew it was a mistake, at the time, and she still let him talk her into it.

"If you got it here in LA, it should be fine. We just worry about dirty instruments, but we have diligent inspection procedures in LA."

"And sleeping pills?" Harry asked. Mike's sighed as she hadn't even thought of that one.

"Insomnia?"

"Night terrors." Mike answered, pulling her pill bottle out of her purse and handing it to the doctor. He inspected it and looked up at Mike.

"Stop taking them, but if the episodes come back, you can take half of one of these, instead of a whole one. The disruption to your body from these episodes will be worse for you, than the sleeping pills."

They talked about a few other things, one of which was performing.

"I don't see a problem with it. You may not want to dance on high heels, but singing shouldn't be a issue. Just look at any situation and consider if it's something you did before your pregnancy. If it is, it should be ok. Just don't take up yoga or skydiving, or anything else you've never done before." Dr. Garrison stood up and shook their hands again.

"What about sex." Mike asked...that question usually comes from the fathers, thought Dr. Garrison. He looked over at Harry, whose face had turned a lovely shade of red.

"Shouldn't be a problem right now. Near the end it's advisable to take it easy, but right now you should be fine." He answered as he backed towards the door.

"Oh, and how long will the vomiting last?" Mike was glad she remembered to ask about that.

"Well, it looks like you're about 5 weeks along, so another 2 months, 3 1/2 tops. We don't have any drugs to prescribe for that, but make sure you are eating every 2 hours. If you think about when you've been sick it's probably been at least 3 hours since your last meal."

"Eat every 2 hours, you mean, like snacking?" Mike asked. Looks like Niall will be her best friend for life, now.

"Yes, eat your normal 3 nutritious meals, and then make sure you eat as often as you can in between. There's a whole book on nutrition in that stack."

"I'll weigh a ton, Harry..." Mike complained.

\-----------

"Let's get the business over with so we can get to the dining and dancing. Thank you all for dressing up, tonight. You all look smashing. We have some special guests, here with us. Besides Simon, of course, we also have Carl Falk and Rami Yacoub who are here to work on some music with Savan and the boys." Paul began his evening speech as soon as most of the entire company were in the hotel's ballroom. He was dying to spill the news of the day, but he promised Mike and Harry that he wouldn't steal their thunder. When Mike heard that Carl and Rami were there she tugged on Harry's arm.

"I'll introduce you as soon as Paul's done." Harry told her. She was probably more excited about meeting the songwriters than she was about the baby.

"Breakfast is at 7:00 tomorrow. Our last show in the area is tomorrow night in Anaheim, so we will have a few days off after that." He ran down the agenda which was the usual show day schedule. Paul looked over at Harry as he was finishing. Harry nodded his head at Paul.

"I think Harry has a few words to share with everyone. Harry!" Paul sat down and waited.

"So basically...we've decided...we, as in Mike and I...well...we..." Harry was just being Harry.

"We're engaged!" Mike stood up and just blurted it out. They'd decided that since people had been noticing the ring, and the word was travelling fast they'd better talk about that first.

"AND...spit it out, man!" Paul urged from his seat. He'd cleared the dining room of hotel staff for the announcements.

"We're going to have a baby!" Harry didn't seem to have trouble getting that one out.

"Well, that explains the vomitin'!!" Roger was the first to their sides as he was standing close by talking to Josh.

"Yes, it does, Roger. I don't think we're going to be doing any crazy choreography, now, Roger." Mike added as they made their way to the buffet tables.

"That's alright. I only had some simple steps and upper body movements in mind anyway. We can talk about that tomorrow." Roger replied.

Simon reached Mike as she was being forced to the front of the buffet line. He hugged Harry, and then Mike, kissing her on the cheek.

"Congratulations, children. I'm very proud of you, both." Simon said as he handed Mike a plate.

"Thanks, Simon. I promise that I won't let this pregnancy interfere with my obligations." Mike felt the need to reassure Simon.

"Your obligations to me should be last on your priority list now, Mike. Right now you just need to concentrate on staying healthy and happy. We'll have plenty of time after the baby is born for less important things." Simon smiled at them, then moved away to speak with the members of the management team.

"I see you wore the dress I picked out for you, pet." Paul whispered to Mike, later as he passed by her chair. She was wearing the little black dress he'd picked out earlier.

"You have good taste in clothing, Paul. I might have to take you shopping when I need to buy maternity clothes, too!" Mike replied, Harry and Paul rolled their eyes and laughed. Paul leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Next, you'll be askin' me to help you pick out your wedding dress!"


	32. Adjusting

  
"Do you remember the first time we danced like this?" Harry whispered into Mike's ear.

"Yes, I do. I was nervous...well, until I got drunk." Mike answered as they held each other in their arms and danced around the room. At least this time Mike was sober, and there were other couples dancing. Niall and Jackie stood close by revolving in a tiny circle in the middle of the room, talking quietly to each other. Bonnie and Paul were talking and laughing, loudly as they danced. It was possible that they could win for most pissed couple of the night. The giggling was non-stop, from those two. It almost made Mike a little nauseous, they were so cute. Harry assured her that Paul was happily married and just enjoyed having Bonnie as a friend. They were fairly close in age, and it was nice for him to have someone on tour to talk to. Anne was dancing with Roger. They looked like some sort of ballroom dance competition couple. Earlier they had requested a song that they could tango to. Everyone else sat down and stayed out of their way. They were dangerous. Gemma was dancing with Savan. They seemed to be deep in a conversation, until they kept looking over at Mike and Harry. Now, they just looked like they were gossiping. Liam was dancing with Betsy, while Louis and Zayn had taken their posts at the bar with Lou. Paul had made another one of his famous arrangements with the hotel. The under 21's could drink, as long as it was kept in the ballroom, and they were limited to two drinks, each. Paul had advised them to choose wisely. Jackie on the other hand was still S.O.L., as it was 18 and over and she still had a few weeks to go. She really didn't care. She was just having fun with Niall.

At 10:00 Mike yawned and that was the end of that. Harry insisted they go to bed. He expected an argument, but surprisingly, Mike just said goodnight to everyone and stood by the bar, waiting for Harry to finish his second drink. He had wisely chosen to drink two beers. The first he drank right after dinner. This one he chugged and then grabbed Mike by the hand, waving goodbye to the crowd.

They made their way to the elevator, and when they got in and the door closed, Mike plastered Harry up against the wall and began to literally eat his face off.

"Slow down, love." Harry urged as the doors opened up on their floor. They stepped out and walked down the hall to their room. As soon as Harry got the door opened, Mike slipped in and went straight into the bathroom. Harry closed the door, got undressed, and got into bed. He heard flushing and tooth brushing coming from the bathroom. He was slowly falling asleep, waiting for her.

"Don't you even think about going to sleep, babe." Mike said as she slipped under the sheets.

"Oh, do you wanna talk, or read, or maybe watch a movie?" Harry asked, seriously.

"No, Harry. I want to do what we do every night...make love..." Mike reminded him.

"But, love, what about the..."

"If you say baby, I'm going to smack you upside the head. Did you not hear what Dr. Garrison said?"

"I heard him. He said at this point it was ok to have sex. But, sometimes, love, what we do isn't just sex. You get too out of control. I'll not have you passing out, twice in one day, now." Harry folded his arms over his chest, and rolled over. He scooted as far over on the mattress as he could, and resisted any of Mike's attempts at touching him in any way.

"OK, Harry, no toys, no multiple orgasms for me...just plain old stick it in and thrust it, sex." Mike said, and then yawned for effect.

"Oh my God, Mike...you make me sound so boring!" Harry complained and fell for her little trick by defending his abilities.

"No, no..you're not boring Harry..." Mike said, boringly, as she lay on her back and inspected her fingernails.

"Come here then, I'll prove it to you..." Harry drawled, cheekily, as he gave into her. He slid over to her and began to kiss her. The kisses were tame at first, and then filled with such passion that they both moaned at the same time. His hand went from holding her cheek, gently, to squeezing her nipple and then running his hand up and down her still flat stomach. She giggled and grabbed his wrist. She pulled his hand up to her mouth and breaking away from his kisses, she took three of his fingers into her mouth and sucked sensously on them. Then she directed them to her waiting pussy. Harry chuckled at her forwardness, but did as she wanted. He started by rubbing her clit in little circles, her hips writhing slightly, and then slid two of his fingers into her already soaking wet pussy. He slid them slowly in and out, his tongue sliding in and out of her gasping mouth. Her hands were busy on his shoulders and chest, until one of her hands slid past his abs and closed around his hard dick.

"Make love to me, Harry." Mike said against his mouth. He smiled and opened his eyes. Her eyes were dark with desire, but not burning with lust, like they sometimes were. He could tell she was horny, but not insane with it, like she often was.

"Alright, love." Harry answered, kissing her once more. He kissed her chin, her neck, her nipples, stopping long enough to run his tongue around them and suck gently on them. She grabbed his head as a surge of desire rolled down her body from her nipples to her clit. It started throbbing, like she was close to an orgasm, but it wasn't even being touched. She bucked her hips and gasped his name.

"What, love?" Harry asked as she pulled his lips back up to hers.

"Nothing, but my nipples are so sensitive. I almost came just now, when you sucked on them." Mike answered against his mouth. Harry smiled at her and again took one of her nipples into his mouth and pinched the other gently with his finger and thumb.

"Oh God, yes Harry...harder, Harry." Mike moaned. She could feel her orgasm building up from deep inside. Harry sucked harder, and rolled the other roughly between his fingers until she bucked her hips up and screamed his name. He rolled on top of her and planted one of his thighs between her legs. She began to grind against him as she drew the orgasm out as long as she could. He left her breasts and kissed her softly as she writhed against his leg.

"Ok, that's new." Mike said as she put her hands on Harry's hips and pushed him over until his still hard cock was pressed up against her pussy.

"I kinda like this new ability you have, my dear." Harry said as he kissed her, gently easing himself into her. She pulled her legs up around his waist and crossed her feet.

"Me, too. I wonder what else we're going to discover." Mike replied as he thrust gently, but swiftly into her. His pace picked up as she sucked on his neck. He pushed himself up off of her and took her feet from his back, and laid them up on his shoulders to change the angle and sensation for both of them. Mike yelled out as he fingered her clit roughly until she came. He released into her a second later, pulling her legs off his shoulders and laying down on her chest so he could kiss her. He rolled off to one side and pulled her tight against him. They spooned for a while as he gently ran his fingers along her heated skin. They were both breathing heavily and Mike's heart was going crazy. Finally they both relaxed and Mike sighed, dreamily.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Mike..."

\----------

The next morning, Mike woke up and ate some cheezits before she even got out of bed. Her crunching woke Harry up.

"Morning, love." Harry said in his scratchy, totally sexy, morning voice.

"I'm sorry, babe, did I wake you?" Mike asked, kissing his forehead.

"No, Mike. How do you feel this morning?" He lied...

"Still somewhat in shock, Harry." She answered, honestly.

"Me too. But, you're really ok with the baby, now, right?" Harry looked up at Mike from under his bangs as she munched. He thought she'd gotten over the initial freak-out and had seemed happy about it last night.

"Yes and no. Yes, I'm adjusting to the idea that I'm having your baby, Harry. I AM glad we're having a baby. I figure that it was meant to be, ya know?"

"Yes, I do know." Harry said with a smile, putting his arms around Mike's waist and squeezing gently. Then he realized she'd said 'and no'..."Wait, what's the 'and no' part about?" He asked.

"The 'and no' part is about how scared I am that something's going to go wrong with this baby." Mike scrunched back down under the covers and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, laying her head on his chest. She drank in his warmth and the steady beat of his heart.

"Don't stress about it, Mike. Stress is not good for you." Harry kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, idly.

"You know, Harry, Simon had a point last night. He told me that people have been having babies for thousands of years before medical science became so sophisticated. He's sure we'll be ok..." Harry smiled when Mike referred to herself as we.

"I'm sure of it, too, love." Harry kissed Mike tenderly.

\----------

to:HS Sex god  
from:Baby Mama  
Why is Preston following me around today?

 

to:Baby Mama  
from:HS Sex god  
Not sure. Just ask him...

Mike smiled at Harry's simplistic logic. Sometimes he could be so goofy and immature, usually after spending too much time with Louis. Sometimes he's the most logical, intelligent person she knew. Or maybe she just was too tired to think right now.

 

to:HS Sex god  
from:Baby Mama  
Well duh... thanks, babe

"Preston, can I speak with you for a moment?" Mike asked as they made their way to the dressing room at the venue. It was still half an hour until lunch and Mike needed a snack.

"Sure, lass."

"Why are you shadowing me today?" Mike asked as she grabbed two waters from the fridge, handed one to Preston, and walked over to the food table. There were all sorts of mildly nutritious snacks there. She decided on an apple and some pretzels.

"Well, Paul has reassigned me to you...Ya know? Security, lass?"

"Why do I need security, now, Preston?" Mike still didn't get why she should have her own bodyguard.

"You're more in the public eye, now, Mike. Simon and Paul have decided you need me." Preston replied.

"Oh yeah. Because of that 1% of Directioners that aren't very nice?" Mike asked as they went back out into the hall and headed for the stage.

"You could call them that. I just call them unstable." Preston replied as they stepped onto the stage. The girls and the band were talking amongst themselves and Harry and Zayn were lounging in the front row. Mike smiled at Harry and said something to Preston before she walked over the the ladies.

"Harry, Zayn, you need to vacate the area, lads..." Preston stepped to the edge of the stage and pointed to an exit.

"We wanted to stick around for a while and listen." Zayn said, as he stood up.

"Mike says she wants a closed rehearsal. You'll have to move along, boys." Preston said, then smiled.

"What? Why?" Harry asked. He looked over at Mike. She was typing on her phone with a smile on her face. Zayn's phone buzzed so he checked it out of habit.

"What a diva!!! Come on Harry...sheesh, they give her a bodyguard and she thinks she can boss us all around...." Zayn complained loudly, winking at Mike on the way out. Harry wasn't too concerned, Mike had blown him a kiss on the way out.

"OK, lets practice that cover, now that we have some privacy."

\-----------

Mike's set that night went as flawlessly as the last. When she came to the cover she looked over to her right to make sure Harry was still there. He was, standing between Simon and Louis, with Liam close by. Josh pulled two stools to the middle of the stage and Dan met her there with his acoustic guitar.

"This next song is one of my favorite songs of all times. It expresses exactly how I feel about my fiancee, Harry." Mike looked over at Harry and winked at him. He was shocked, but Simon, who was standing beside him was not at all surprised. Mike registered the boos that were intermingled with the shocked cheers from the audience, but right now she didn't really care what anyone else thought.

When Dan began to play the introduction to the song, Harry's face softened. Mike brought her attention back to the song and began to sing Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden.

"Oi, Hazza, did you tell her we were going to cover that on the next album?" Zayn asked as he walked up beside them.

"No, I never mentioned it." Harry answered without looking away from Mike.

"It'll mean a lot more now, won't it?" Louis said from beside Harry, his hand on Harry's shoulder. He was touched by Mike's devotion to his best friend, as he watched Harry's face. There were tears in his eyes and his gaze never left Mike's face. As soon as the song was over, Harry marched right to the middle of the stage and took Mike into his arms, kissing her deeply. The crowd went totally mental.

"I didn't think I could love you any more than I already did, but I do. So much more..." Harry whispered into Mike's ear.

"I love you, too, Harry. So much..."

"Do you really have to sing those last two songs?" Harry asked.

"Yes, babe. You'd better go..." Mike was interrupted by Liam who literally picked Harry up and carried him off the stage. That made the crowd go even more mental. They were getting an extra special show this night.

\----------

Much later, Mike and Harry laid in bed and were checking the internet for reaction. Harry didn't really care, but Mike seemed mildly interested.

"So I guess you'd already talked to Simon, today huh?" Harry asked her as she checked her twitter mentions.

"I did. He said he had talked to you and that you said you didn't care when we tell the world that we're engaged. He told me it was up to me. It just seemed like the right time." Mike replied, leaning over and kissing Harry sweetly.

"It was fine. Simon wants us to keep the baby to ourselves for a while, though. I tend to agree with that." Harry added as he brought up tumblr on his laptop.

"Me too. Maybe after we see my doctor in six weeks." Mike agreed.

"Oh Mike, look at this gif..." Harry turned his computer slightly so she could see. It was a gif of them kissing in the middle of the stage. The caption underneath said 'asdfjkldfsdj'. Harry smiled and kissed Mike.

"I'm going to kill her...that's Jackie reblogging that from someone else..." Mike growled as she checked the time and decided to call her sister anyway. It was only 12:15. She listened for her sister's ring tone next door, but didn't hear it.

"Hey, Mick! What's up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Jackie asked, Mike heard Niall's distinctive giggle in the background.

"Shouldn't you be next door, instead of Niall's room reblogging gifs of me on tumblr?" Mike countered her question with a question. Harry smiled at Mike's dissaproving big sister tone of voice. He'd heard it so often from Gemma that he could recognize it anywhere.

"Oh, you saw that? You guys are just so damn cute I couldn't resist. OK, Mike, Wait for it...." Jackie said as she reblogged another gif. This one was of Liam carrying Harry off the stage. The caption under it read 'LIRRY!! What is air???'

"Oh my God, Jacks!! Knock it OFF!!" Mike yelled, then hung up.

"Calm down, love. There's no harm in these." Harry said as he closed his laptop and put it on the floor by the bed.

"The twitter trolls haven't been as nice, tonight, though." Mike said as she went bac to checking her mentions.

"Stop reading it, then." Harry turned off the lights and settled in for the night. He drew Mike over into his arms and threw his leg over her stomach like he'd done every night since they'd began sleeping in the same bed.

"Oooh, gotta go pee." Mike said, pushing Harry's leg off of her and running to the bathroom. A few minutes later Mike returned.

"Harry, be honest..." Mike said from the doorway. She'd left the light on in the bathroom and was standing sideways, holding her shirt up, exposing her belly.

"Aren't I always?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, most of the time....am I already showing? Cause some girl says I'm too big for you."

"That's ridiculous. No, love, your belly is as flat as it was at the pool that first day." Harry replied.

"You noticed how flat my belly was?"

"I noticed everything about you, that day. I noticed how fit you were. I noticed how beautiful your laugh was. I noticed how your lips were just so kissable..." Harry reached out and pulled her back under the covers, molding himself to her body. She snuggled close to him and cupped his cheek with her hand as she leaned over to kiss him. He broke away from her and smiled as he listed one last thing that he'd noticed that first day.

"I especially noticed how your eyes flashed when you were pissed at me..."


	33. Relaxing

  
Mike woke up early the next day. It was their last day in LA and they were completely and absolutely, 100% obligation free, today. They didn't even have planned meals!! She felt well rested and wasn't even nauseous when she woke up. Now 20 minutes later, she was in the shower and Harry was presumably still asleep.

"Mike, Simon's here. I've laid your clothes on the toilet." Harry said, as he slid the shower door open and looked at his naked and wet fiancee.

"Simon? OK...? I'll be out in a few minutes." Mike's eyes were closed to keep the shampoo out of them, but she knew Harry was there. She'd felt the cool air whoosh in when he'd opened the shower door.

"Harry, stop staring at me and go back out there before he starts snooping in our drawers...." Mike said as she turned her back on Harry and gave him a lovely view of her tight little bum.

"Dammit..." Harry growled, then closed the door on Mike's giggles.

Harry and Simon talked about their remaining tour schedule and their recording plans until Mike's voice interrupted them.

"Harry, cheezits, please." Mike sounded distressed and a little annoyed.

Harry grabbed the box off of the bedside table and grabbed a water out of the mini fridge and ran into the bathroom. Mike was kneeling in front of the toilet and was looking mildly green, a towel wrapped around her.

"Didn't you eat before you got up?" Harry asked her, concerned.

"No, I felt fine, then. Well I guess this is another lesson learned. Eat, even if you feel fine." Mike said between cheezit crunches.

"Are you going to be ok?" Harry asked her as he knelt beside her and stroked her back.

"Yes, babe, I'm fine. I'll be out in a second. I wonder what Simon wants?" Mike asked Harry, assuming he knew.

"No clue, love." Harry replied, then kissed Mike's cheek and went back into the other room.

"Good morning, Simon." Mike said a few minutes later, after having done her hair and put on her makeup, all the while wondering what Simon could want this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Mike. Alright, now?" Simon asked, knowing she hadn't felt well.

"Yeah, just the usual stomach issues. At least I can somewhat control it now." Mike answered as she sat down in one of the other chairs around the small table, where Simon and Harry were seated.

"That's good. I know everyone, including me, was concerned about all the vomiting you were doing. At least there's a better reason for it than just nerves about performing. That is why I'm here, Mike." Simon was finally getting to the point of his visit.

"Oh?" Mike looked confused.

"I assume Harry told you about my ideas for a tour."

"Yes, he did...Cher Lloyd, Rebecca Ferguson..." Mike was incredulous.

"Jessie J, and you. I think it's a great idea. You four would not only appeal to men, but to women as well. I take it, from the look on your face that you aren't interested in such a venture." Simon concluded.

"Not really Simon. I'm performing, partly because you sort of tricked me into it, Simon. Wait, before you interrupt...It's mostly because Harry and the other boys have faith in me. That's why I only want to perform with them. They showed me that just writing the songs was only giving half of them to the fans. To really give your all to your work, you have to perform them yourselves."

"Who told you that? Liam, Zayn..." Harry asked.

"No one actually said anything, Harry. You five have just led by example. I see how you give your all to every song you perform and I just wanted that for myself. I guess it's selfish, but I finally realized what everyone that had been telling me to perform for years, was right. My songs deserved to have me sing them, and not be given to someone else." Mike's face turned pink and she looked down at the floor.

"Don't be embarrased, love. Of course your songs are best when you sing them." Harry squeezed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Now, that's not to say that I won't write for other people, I'll just keep the personal ones for myself." Mike didn't want Simon to think she wasn't going to fulfill her contract to write songs for One Direction.

"Of course, Mike, I understand." Simon smiled at her and then pulled a large file folder out of his briefcase that Mike hadn't even noticed on the floor.

"This, my dear, is a new contract that will supersede the one you signed in the spring. It's more of a standard recording artist contract." Simon said as he opened the folder and turned it around. Mike stared at the document. The tiny legalese written on the page was definitely going to have to be reviewed by her agent and her lawyer.

"Why, now?" Mike asked simply.

"I wanted to make sure you'd had a few shows to decide if performing was what you wanted to do. I also wanted to wait for you two to sort out your future. I didn't want to influence your plans, so when you got engaged I figured that meant you'd sorted your plans out by yourselves." Simon smiled at Mike and Harry.

"Yes we did, thanks." Mike smiled at Simon. She had to admit that as much as she didn't like how he operated at times, Simon's heart was in the right place.

"So, I've already sent a copy to your advisors and asked that they review them for you. I'm sure you'll hear from them in the next few days." Simon said, as Mike scanned the papers for the main points.

"Two albums, tours, personal appearances, promotion... You know, Simon, I'm going to be very busy with this baby..." Mike didn't want to sound ungrateful, but how was she going to do all that with an infant on her hip.

"That's the beauty of this contract, Mike. There is no contract term. If these two albums take five years or ten years or twenty years, it makes no difference. This is a completely open-ended, no stress, no pressure contract. I don't want this to interfere with your health, or the baby's health." Simon smiled at Mike, and then looked to Harry to see what he thought.

"That's very generous of you, Simon. I'm wondering about the rest of this tour, Simon. I think we have 7 or 8 shows left..." Harry's voice trailed off as he watched Mike's face.

"Yes, well. Of course Mike will open for you as long as she's feeling well enough. I'd also like Mike to participate in the interviews and signings for the rest of this tour, as long as she feels up to it." Simon replied.

"So when we get to Dallas, if Mike is too tired to go to the radio station, she doesn't have to?" Harry wanted it spelled out.

"That's right. I've already spoken to Paul about this. Any activities that you boys do, Mike is invited to participate in, if and only if she wants to do it." Simon answered, looking at Mike.

"I think that's fair, Simon. Thank you." Mike had wondered how long it was going to be before she had to do all the extra stuff with the boys.

"Just get back to me after you've spoken to your people, as it were." Simon smiled at Mike.

"As soon as I get their opinions, I'll call you..." Mike replied with a smile of her own.

"Well, then. I think we're finished here. I'll let you two get on with your day. Anything fun, planned?" Simon asked as he closed his briefcase and stood up.

"We're hitting the beach with the boys and our sisters." Harry answered.

"Sounds like fun, children. I guess this is goodbye, then. I'm flying back tomorrow morning." Simon gave each of them a hug and headed for the door.

"See you in London next month, then." Harry said as Simon stepped out into the hall with a wave.

"Oh my gosh, Harry. I'm going to be living in London, again..." Mike had sat down on the bed, and looked a little confused.

"Yes, love. I have a flat in London. We'll spend some time in Holmes Chapel, as well, but only brief visits. Of course we'll be busy recording the next album, so we'll be all over the place with that, too." Harry sat down and pulled Mike into his arms. She was shaking.

"What's the matter, love?" Harry asked her as he sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"I have to call the school and my landlord. I need to pack up my house and put it all in storage, I guess. Although I have some things I'd like to take with me if that's ok?" Mike sounded so timid and small that Harry was worried for a second.

"Mike, it's going to be just fine, love. You can bring anything you want with you. It won't be just my flat anymore, it'll be our flat. It has tons of room for whatever you want to keep with you. What's really bothering you?" Harry could tell there were more important issues on her mind than 'things'. She'd never been materialistic.

"I hadn't really thought about how I'm going to completely uproot myself. I just need time to adjust again." Mike said, smiling at Harry as she kissed him.

"I'll help you with that, love. And you know that your mum and sister are welcome to stay with us for as long as they want when we get home." Harry added thinking maybe she would be missing her family. He understood that all too well.

"And my step-dad?"

"Of course!" Harry answered. Mike didn't talk that much about her step-father, but when she did Harry could tell she was extremely close to him.

"Where is he right now?" Harry asked. Her step-father was a US Army Colonel.

"All Mom knows is that he's stationed somewhere in Europe. Since he's in intelligence, he can't even tell her where he is. It might compromise his security if other people know, plus it puts them in danger as well." Mike explained, then glanced over at the clock.

"You need to get ready if we want to eat breakfast before we head to the beach." Mike kissed Harry sweetly on the lips, grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet and watched him as he began his morning bathroom rituals.

"Why do you shave every morning, Harry? You can hardly even see your scruff." Mike asked, wishing he would just leave the scruff for once.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Harry looked at her, slightly offended. It had been a sore spot for him in the past when Zayn and Louis used to harrass him about his lack of decent facial hair. He and Niall both had suffered their teasing. Liam hadn't said anything, his wasn't all that much thicker at the time.

"No, I just mean that I kinda like a certain amount of scruff on a man's face..." Mike smiled cheekily at Harry, hoping that maybe he'd take the hint and leave it alone for once.

"You mean you'd like a little beard burn on your silky, smooth thighs?" Harry asked. Mike felt a tingle in her girlie bits just thinking about his stubbly chin on her. She smiled wickedly at him and nodded her head.

"Then I won't shave until the next show, and we'll see what we can do with it..." Harry leaned down and kissed Mike, passionately, one of his hands snaking down the top of her t-shirt to cup one of her breasts. She moaned as he slid his fingers under her bra and began to squeeze her already hard nipple. Her breath caught in her throat as her tongue ran along Harry's bottom lip. He moaned as he impatiently pulled Mike's shirt off over her head and knelt down in front of her.

"We don't have time for this..." Mike began to say, as Harry unhooked her bra and latched his hot, wet mouth onto one of her nipples.

"Don't worry, love, you won't take long..." Harry said against her chest as he again attacked her supersensitive nipples. Did that mean he was gonna make her cum? Nice....She slid down on the toilet a little so her crotch was pressed against his nearly hard dick. She wrapped her legs around him and wiggled up and down on his sweatpant covered hard-on. She really just wanted to fuck right now, but she didn't want to make him stop what he was doing to her nipples. She could feel her climax building and moaned as her hands buried themselves in Harry's curls. Suddenly he slid back to sit on the floor, pulling Mike down on his lap, tight against his dick. It gave him better access to her nipples now, and he could rest his back against the wall.

"Oh God! I'm cumming, Harry!" Mike yelled as they bounced hard against each other. A second later, he came messily in his sweatpants, and Mike twitched against him as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. He kissed her deeply, holding her tightly until she relaxed again.

"You didn't take long either..." Mike smiled against his lips.

"That did not go as planned...I just wanted to get you off with your nipples again." Harry admitted, as Mike stood up and looked at her cum stained shorts. Harry had leaked through. Harry laughed at the huge wet spot on his own crotch.

"We both look like a couple of dry humping teenagers, but that was totally hot, Harry." Mike said, pulling clothes out of her suitcase, looking for another pair of shorts.

"Well, I kind of am still a dry-humping teenager, Mike." Harry added as he stripped out of his nasty clothes and headed for the shower. Mike thought that was funny.

"HA!!"

\-----------

On the way to the Malibu beach Mike's phone rang. It was her agent, Lenny.

"SHUT UP!!" Harry yelled so she could hear.

"Hi, Lenny...Who?...Really, wow...Well, today's our last day, here and we're gonna be on Malibu beach...Give Paul Higgins a call, give him their number, and Paul can call them with our exact location...Yeah, that way I can meet them on the beach...OK, and hey, Lenny, have you read the contract from Simon, yet?...OK, call me tomorrow, then...Thanks, Bye." Mike hung up and was met with many stares.

"Oh, that was my agent, Lenny. Seems that the a'capella group that won the Sing-Off last year is in town meeting with their record company. They are putting together an album and want me to write some songs for them." Mike looked around, they were all still staring at her.

"What contract from Simon, Mike?" Jackie asked impatiently.

"Oh, that?? Just a standard recording artist's contract with Syco records...No biggie..." Mike replied.

"Oh my God, Mike, that's huge!!" Jackie yelled as everyone started talking at once again. Mike just shook her head and dug around in Harry's big brown leather manbag for a snack.

"Here, love, do you want my banana?" Harry asked, offering her a banana.

"Yes I do, babe, but there are too many people around right now." Mike could hear Niall laughing from the seat in front of them.

"HA!" Harry barked a really ugly laugh, slapped both hands over his mouth and stared at her.

"WOOHOO I made you do it!" Mike rejoiced, bouncing up and down on the seat and clapping.

"Do, what?" Harry asked, wondering what she was so thrilled with.

"That weird thing you do when you laugh loudly and cover your mouth. I love that!" Mike replied. She's seem many videos and gifs of Harry doing the mouth covering thing...he was so damn cute, she didn't know if she could stand it. She reached over and kissed him hard, then peeled her banana and ate it. Harry just stared at her, bemused by his beautiful fiancee.

Half an hour later they were all situated on the beach. Louis and Liam were walking down the beach in wetsuits carrying surfboards. An instructor from the surf shop was talking to them as they walked. Paul insisted they have a qualified surfer with them, so he hired the man for the morning. Andy followed along behind. Zayn, Niall, Jackie and Gemma had befriended a group of beachgoers nearby and were playing sand volleyball with them. Preston kept an eye on that area for raging fangirls, so far, so good. Paul was standing in Mike's sun as she and Harry laid on towels on the sand and enjoyed the day.

"Paul, you're in my sun...how am I going to get a tan with your big old shadow all over me." Mike complained.

"Oh, sorry, pet. You did put on sunblock din' ya?" Paul asked.

"Yes, Paul. I'm sufficiently doused with sunblock." Mike replied. She shook her head as he stepped to the side. Paul's phone rang, so he stepped away and took the call.

"I feel like I have a second mom when Paul's around." Mike commented to Harry.

"He's just concerned about you Mike."

"I guess it is his job." Mike suggested.

"Not really. He's paid to make sure we don't get mobbed, and that we are in the right place at the right time. But, his big heart makes sure Louis has a jacket on, that Zayn hasn't left his laptop at the hotel, that Liam has his meds, that Niall's got his guitar, that I've called my mum." Harry said, watching Paul on the phone.

"We got lucky with him." Harry added, turning to Mike and kissing her lightly.

"Yes, you did. You could have been stuck with a personality-less ogre." Mike kissed Harry, again, this time with a little more feeling. Harry moaned and scooted closer, the top half of his body draped over Mike as he kissed the breath out of her.

"Alright kids, enough of that." Paul growled suddenly.

"Sorry...not sorry." Mike wasn't really sorry, it was just getting good.

"I've just gotten a call from a Scott Hoying." Paul said to Mike. She stood up and brushed the sand off her legs.

"What did he say?"

"Well, they want to meet you, so I told him to meet us at noon at that cafe down the block. That way you can get lunch and talk at the same time." Paul replied.

"Good idea. Do the others know?" Mike asked looking down the beach to see if she could locate anyone else.

"Yes, I called Andy and Preston and they are to make sure everyone knows the plan."

"Thanks, Paul. You're the absolute best." Mike leaned up and kissed Paul on the cheek, then laid down beside Harry. Harry watched as Paul's cheeks got pink and he turned around.

By 12:30 pm, 13 young people were gathered around a table in the back room of a Malibu beach cafe talking and laughing like they'd known each other forever. Scott, Mitch, Kirsty, Kevin and Avi ended up to be really chill, comfortable people. They weren't in the least bit starstruck meeting the boys, which was great. The members of Pentatonix and One Direction talked about a lot of different things, including their shared experience of competing on a talent contest.

"Well, at least you guys won on your show..." Niall said as they were talking about the final shows.

"Really though, Niall, it didn't matter if you guys won or not. Simon recognized your talent and appeal and signed you anyway." Kirsty added.

"Yes, contrary to popular belief, Simon Cowell does indeed have a heart." Mike said, then excused herself and went to the restroom. Jackie looked over at Harry watching Mike leave the room, so she followed Mike, squeezing Harry's shoulder on the way through.

"Mike, you ok?" Jackie asked as she entered the restroom.

"Yes, just had to pee, Jackie. Did Harry send you in here?" Mike asked, coming out of the stall.

"Not verbally. He just loves you, Mike." Jackie replied.

"I know. Let's go back out there before Harry sends Paul in here." Mike sighed. When she opened the door Paul was standing right outside the door looking anxious.

"Oh my God, Paul! I just had to pee, OK?" Mike scolded him loudly and shook her head as she walked past him into their small room. She sat down next to Harry and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't panic, babe. I just had to pee." Mike looked around, puzzled by the looks on everyone's faces.

"I know, love. Actually, we all know."


	34. Leaving

  
After Mike got done being mortified over telling everyone that she'd had to pee, she got on with her conversation with the members of Pentatonix. She snuggled her way under Harry's shoulder and pinched him lightly in the side.

"So, what kind of songs do you have in mind?" Mike asked Scott.

"We were thinking of a love song. We've watched your youtube videos from the last few concerts and we really like your duet with Harry."

"Thanks. That one was really easy to write." Mike said, squeezing more tightly into Harry's side.

"She dreamt it on the bus, dontcha know." Niall added, still amazed at Mike for that one.

"Really?" Mitch asked skeptically.

"Yes. I've written quite a few songs from dreams I've had. That one literally wrote itself in my head. Harry sang the entire song to me in my dream. All I had to do was write it down before I forgot it." Mike explained, then smiled up into Harry's face. He smiled back and Zayn made retching noises from across the table.

"Get a room you two. You've probably just made Kirsty pregnant with that look." Zayn said with a laugh.

"Oh my God. No, I was thinking that my ovaries just exploded!" Kirsty said as they all laughed.

"OK. How soon do you need the songs?" Mike asked.

"End of July, if you could..." Kevin answered.

"And also, we were thinking of doing a cover of Everything About You, so it's great that you coincidentally are travelling with the songwriters." Scott added, looking at the boys.

"Really, you want to cover one of our songs?" Liam asked, surprised.

"We'd love to." Kirsty replied.

"We've got the arrangement done for it already, we were just procrastinating with calling you for permission." Scott added.

"We'd love to hear it." Zayn said, smiling at Kirsty.

"So, where are you headed next?" Kirsty asked.

"Dallas...wait isn't that where your from?" Mike replied.

"Arlington, technically, but it's close enough. We're headed back there tomorrow, ourselves." Avi answered. Paul had stepped in and supplied their travel plans.

"We leave tonight and we're driving straight through."

\-------------

And drive straight through they did. All 23 plus hours at once. Of course they had to stop several times for gas and snacks. With a caravan as large as this one, with vehicles of all different size gas tanks and MPG's it was impossible to time stops to get everything at once. Plus they had to keep swapping out drivers for the 6 busses, 3 SUVs, 2 panel trucks and 3 tractor trailers. All of the security guys and roadies were licensed to drive commercial vehicles, and when the regular drivers slept there was always someone to take their place. Mike just happened to be up when Paul was driving their bus. Fred was asleep on the couch and her mom was seated on the passenger seat keeping Paul company.

"Wow, Paul, I didn't know you could drive the big rigs..." Mike said as Bonnie scooted over and pulled Mike down in the passenger seat with her. Mike took a huge bite of an apple and looked out at the back of the band's bus in front of them . They were 5th vehicle back for this leg, so Paul didn't need a navigator.

"Indeed I can, pet. You'd be surprised to know who out of this lot can drive one of these. Louis even took a turn in one whilst they were on the BTR tour."

"How many times was he pulled over by the highway patrol?" Mike asked.

"Oh, that time, just the one." Paul replied with a laugh. Then he looked around.

"Where's Harry?"

"Asleep on his bunk. I had to pee, and figured I'd better eat something while I was up." Mike replied. She leaned back into her mother's arms and laid her head on Bonnie's shoulder. Mike wondered how long she had until her mom would need to go back home.

"That's wise. You still have quite a few hours before breakfast if you want to get some more sleep, pet." Paul suggested. Mike finished off her apple and threw the core out into the night, through the open window behind Paul.

"Aren't you tired, Mom?" Mike asked, wondering why she was up.

"I slept a few hours earlier. I'll go back to bed after our next stop. I just thought it would be a good idea to keep Paul awake. Wouldn't want him to fall asleep with my daughters and grandbaby on this bus, now would I?" Bonnie replied.

"This is true. Well then, good night, again..." Mike said, hugging her mom, kissing Paul on the cheek and retreating towards the back of the bus. She sneaked a look through the doorway to the back bedroom. She could see Jackie and Niall cuddled up against each other, sound asleep. Her mother had balked at the idea of the two of them sharing a bed, until Niall assured her that the door would be left open and nothing inappropriate would happen. Mike smiled and then peeked behind the curtain covering the bunk that she had just gotten out of, and was greeted by a stare from two sleepy emerald eyes.

"You ok?" Harry asked her as she climbed in and pulled the curtain closed again.

"Yes, babe. Just took a waz and ate an apple." Mike replied.

"What a ladylike answer..." Harry said cheekily. Mike giggled and scooted over to him.

"I love you, Harry." Mike said, then kissed him sweetly as she snuggled into his arms.

"I love you, Mike." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her hair. Mike stretched as much as she could and watched as Harry closed his eyes. She didn't really feel like going back to sleep, yet.

"Ever had sex in one of these bunks?" Mike asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Harry employed his question evasion technique of asking another question to confuse the original questioner. Didn't work.

"A good one. Now, answer it..." Mike was smiling at him as she began to drop little kisses from his jawline down his neck to his collarbone. He drew in a breath and then sighed.

"Would you be upset if the answer was yes?" Harry started dropping little kisses on Mike's cheeks, lips and neck as he began to slide his hands up under the t-shirt she always slept in.

"No, now what is the answer?" Mike pressed for an answer as she pressed her palm against Harry's hardening cock. The cotton of his boxers was soft and straining against his ever-increasing size.

"The answer is no - not yet." Harry replied as he pulled Mike's t-shirt off and dove onto her breasts. He sucked hard on one of her nipples and pinched the other roughly as Mike squirmed under him.

"I don't think there's enough room in here for a proper shag, Harold." Mike smirked, then moaned as Harry's hand slid into her shorts and he began to rub her in all the right places. She had snaked her hand into his boxers and was gently rolling his balls in her palm. His breath hitched in his throat as she began to pump his length slowly.

"One - don't cheapen it by calling it a shag, and Two - don't call me Harold." Harry complained, then licked circles around her sensitive nipples, then blew gently on them.

"Oh God, Harry!" Mike shivered against him, pushing herself against his palm. He'd slid two fingers in her and was pressing hard with his palm against her clit. He was still nibbling at her nipples, and she was stroking him faster and faster.

"Stop, love. Don't make me cum, yet." Harry said as he slid as far as he could down the bunk, which wasn't very far. He slipped his boxers off and pulled Mike's shorts and panties off. He spent a few short minutes with his face buried in her crotch. She moaned as his unshaved face raked across her inner thighs.

"God, Harry!" Mike moaned as he rubbed his stubbly chin up and down across her clit. She writhed against him and he had to hold her down to torture her.

"Tell me what you want, now, Mike..." Harry looked up at her closed eyes. She opened them and stared at him.

"Fuck me, Harry." Mike said as she untangled her hands from Harry's hair and pulled him up to her by his shoulders. Harry settled between her legs, tested her for doneness, she was done, and slid his cock slowly into her tight, dripping pussy.

"Yes, yes, harder, harder, Harry..." Mike moaned quietly. He picked up the pace, but didn't have enough room to really slam her like he knew she wanted him to.

"I told you there wasn't enough room to spread out in here..." Mike whined. Harry continued his attempts to satisfy his bossy girlfriend. He tried to lean down and suck her nipples, but didn't have enough room to arch his back to reach her tits and still be able to fuck her properly. Talk about fucking problems...

"I'll take care of that, Harry, you just pay attention to the penis, K?" Mike grabbed onto her nipples and pinched them herself. Harry laughed loudly.

"SSHHH!!!! Mom and Paul are up front." Mike reminded him, then leaned her head up to capture Harry's lips with her own. The combination of their tongues, her nipple pinching and Harry's hip action brought them both off at nearly the same time. Harry collapsed heavily onto Mike's chest and stomach. He sloppily slid out of her and laid down beside her. They continued to kiss each other for a few minutes as their heartbeats and breathing slowed to normal.

"Overall, I'd give that an 8." Mike said as they pulled their clothes back on and settled back in for a few more hours of sleep.

"Only an 8? I'd raise it to a 9 just for your nipple pinching..." Harry kissed her softly as she giggled.

"I think we need to stick with hotel rooms. I like to spread out." Mike suggested.

"Yes you do..." Harry murmured, nearly asleep. He fell asleep to Mike's adorable giggle.

\-----------

The show that night in Dallas was a huge success. Mike opened, as usual, and Pentatonix joined her for a cover of Brokenhearted by Karmin. They also did an a'capella version of Love Again with her. Mike actually cried when it was over. Then during the boys sets Pentatonix came out and did Everything About You with them. Pentatonix had spent an hour, earlier in the day, with the boys teaching them their a'capella version until it was flawless. After the show they sat around for a while, just hanging out before going back to the hotel. It was agreed that Scott would contact Paul while they were in London at the end of July and meet up with Mike. She'd made notes on the general ideas of the songs they wanted, and promised them 3 songs.

The next morning, Bonnie knocked on Mike's door at 7:00 am.

"Good morning, Harry." Bonnie said to Harry when he opened their door. She hugged him and patted his face.

"Good morning, Bonnie. Are you OK?" Harry asked. He could tell she was upset about something.

"I'm just dreading this conversation. Is she in the bathroom?"

"Yes, she just got out of the shower. You're leaving, aren't you?" Harry asked his future mother-in-law.

"Yes dear, I am. It's time." Bonnie answered. She failed to notice Mike coming out of the bathroom.

"You're leaving, too?" Mike asked. Jackie's flight was leaving at noon, and Anne and Gemma were flying out an hour later. Then the caravan was leaving again and headed to Houston.

"Yes, Michaela." Bonnie answered, pulling her daughter to her and sitting them both down on the bed. Harry pulled a chair over and sat in front of them.

"But, Mom, what if I need you?" Mike asked quietly, her voice cracking at the end. Mike hadn't even realized she'd missed her mom before she came to the tour. Now she didn't know how she was going to make it without her mom there.

"You have Harry, now." Bonnie replied smiling at Mike as she looked over at Harry. He was smiling encouragingly at her.

"I know, but what if I have problems?" Mike asked.

"Michaela, you don't even realize what you've been doing, do you? Ever since you two got engaged and then found out about the baby, you've turned to Harry and not me." Bonnie had noticed the subtle change. She didn't know if Harry had noticed it, and she was sure Mike hadn't.

"I'm sorry, Mom..." Mike started, but couldn't finish. She had begun to cry and buried her face in her mom's chest.

"No, darling, don't cry. That's what you are supposed to do. I took care of you up until this point. Now, Harry will take care of you." Bonnie smiled and wiped Mike's tears away with the kleenex Harry had handed her.

"But, will you come to London?" Mike asked her mom as she wiped her face and blew her nose delicately.

"Of course. As soon as you two get settled, I'll make the trip." Bonnie replied.

"You'll stay with us, of course." Harry added.

"I don't want to impose. Don't you still live with Louis?" Bonnie had recalled someone talking about that.

"Yes, but he's been talking about moving out for a while, though. He says he'll stay till after the baby is born in case we need help." Harry replied.

"Really?" Bonnie seemed puzzled.

"Louis has experience with babies, Bonnie. He was old enough when his twin sisters were born that his mum had him help her quite a bit when they were infants." Harry said.

"And you have enough bedrooms?" Bonnie still wasn't convinced.

"It has five bedrooms and 4 1/2 baths. I think we'll be fine, Bonnie." Harry replied. Bonnie smiled and hugged Mike as she stood up to leave.

"Will you come meet us when we come in town to see Dr. Hill?" Mike asked remembering their appointment.

"Yes, I'll meet you at your house. You need to let me know what to ship to London and what to have stored. I'll take care of the storage and shipping." Bonnie reminded Mike that her lease was up at the end of August.

"But I have some pretty sizable things I want to bring with me..." Mike looked at Harry's smiling face.

"I told you I have a huge flat. There's plenty of room for everything."

"Have you spoken to Dr. Dubray about your decision to not go back in August?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I called him yesterday. I told him that I loved teaching, but my life has taken a sudden left turn." Mike answered with a laugh. That was the understatement of the year.

"Yes, it has Michaela. Now, let's go down for breakfast. I still need to pack."

\-----------

The scene at the airport was chaotic. All of the boys insisted on coming to see the ladies off. Mike watched as Jackie tearfully said goodbye to Niall. They stood silently together, kissed once, then parted as Jackie made her way over to Mike.

"I love you, Jacks" Mike hugged her tightly, as she sniffed and tried not to cry.

"I love you, too Mickey." Jackie held on tight.

"You'll come see us at Christmas?" Mike asked her sister as they separated.

"Of course. By then you should at least look pregnant." Jackie commented as she turned and hugged Harry.

"What about Niall?" Harry asked. He could see that Niall and Jackie were both pretty upset.

"We're going to be friends for now. If we're both still single when I get done with college, then we'll see what happens." Jackie replied.

"Take care of her..." She whispered in Harry's ear as he hugged her tightly.

"I will..." Harry replied. Mike looked over at her mom as she finished hugging the boys and stepped in front of Paul. He smiled down at her and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek. Bonnie smiled up at him, then turned to Anne and Gemma and hugged them, too. They had gotten along so well for future in-laws. When Bonnie had said goodbye to everyone she turned back towards where Jackie was waiting with her carry-on.

"Time to board, Jaclyn. I love you, Michaela!" Bonnie yelled as they approached the attendant checking the boarding passes.

"Love you, too, Mom." Mike said, then turned into Harry's arms and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered sweet things in her ears until she calmed down. Mike wasn't sure why she was so upset. It wasn't like she would never see her mom and sister again, but she was so emotional she couldn't seem to get a handle on it. Paul and the other security herded the whole group to the international terminal where they gathered in the VIP lounge to wait for Anne and Gemma's flight to be called. Mike and Harry sat down together in the middle of a long row of chairs. Harry dug around in his bag for the grapes that Paul had filched from the hotel kitchen that morning for Mike.

"Here you are, love." Harry handed the grapes and a bottle of water to Mike and put his arm around her shoulders.

Anne sat down on the other side of Mike and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Alright, then, Mike?" Anne asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sometimes I forget I'm supposed to be eating all the time. Harry never seems to forget, though." Mike replied, smiling at Harry as he talked to Gemma who was sitting on the other side of him.

"He is a very thoughtful boy, isn't he?" Anne said, smiling with pride at the boy she raised.

"I guess my mom was right. I'll be fine without her, as long as I have Harry." Mike said wistfully as she took a drink of water.

"You'll be fine, dear. He loves you so much, and he'll take very good care of you. I've told Harry that you are to come up to see us in Holmes Chapel as soon as the tour is done and you're back in London."

"Good. He's told me a lot about Cheshire. Apparently, it's quite picturesque." Mike did Harry's accent and Anne dissolved in a fit of giggles.

Mike managed to hold it together after they said goodbye to Anne and Gemma, at least until they got back to the hotel and had to finish packing. Harry held her as she laid on the bed and cried. Finally, she fell asleep, leaving Harry to pack the few things that they hadn't packed earlier.

It was a short trip to Houston, just 4 hours, so everyone was just sitting around on the couches on the bus. Mike looked around and realized how lonely it looked with just her and the boys. She decided to have a little meeting. She'd been thinking about the challenges she'd given them so many weeks ago, and doubted that they'd even remembered.

"I know I'm not your vocal coach anymore, so I guess we can just forget about those challenges if you want to." Mike looked kinda sad.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"We still want to do this, Mike." Louis added.

"Really?" Mike was shocked.

"Sure. I've already finished the song, Mike." Zayn dug around in his laptop bag and pulled the sheet music out, that she had given him. She could see that it was covered with notes and words in Zayn's scribbly hand-writing.

"I didn't know you had even been working on them, anymore." Mike said, looking at Harry. He was sitting by her with a smug look on his face. She thought back to the times she'd heard the trumpet playing at the hotels. Once, she'd even heard it from the rooftop pool when she'd been swimming with Gemma and Jackie. It didn't sound like a beginner, that's for sure. She'd spoken to Ted, one of the roadies that plays the trumpet, and he said that Harry had never come to him for help.

"Harry..." Mike narrowed her eyes at him, finally realizing that he already played the trumpet.

"Yes, Mike?" Harry answered smugly.

"You already play the trumpet, don't you, you miserable twat!?!?"


	35. Possessing

  
Eleanor and Danielle rejoined the gang in Atlanta for the last week of the tour. Mike rode to the airport with Preston to pick them up. The boys were already at the venue working with Savan for the morning. The girls' reunion was so loud, that Preston just stood back and let the three of them screech and hug for a while before he reminded them that there was someplace that they needed to be.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to breakup your little party here, but we need to be getting to the venue. Didn't you want to meet with Savan and Roger when they get done with the boys?" Preston reminded Mike, gently.

"Oh crap! Thanks Preston. I guess we'd better get going." Mike replied as they made their way to the van. They talked about a million things on the way there. Mike and Harry's engagement, the baby. Of course Mike had called them as soon as she could that day, but they had to see the ring. They also made Mike show them her belly, even though there really wasn't anything to see, yet.

They made it back to the venue and were greeted by the boys as they came off the stage. Mike left the girls to it, and met Diana, Sarah and Lisa on the stage.

"So, Mike, what's your cover for tonight?" Savan asked.

"I thought about doing Justin Bieber's Somebody to Love, but I think I might need some more dancers. Roger, what do you think?"

"Well, if you and the 'Mikettes' dance you'll need just a few. I'll make some calls...." Roger started to reply, but Danielle interrupted.

"Did you say you needed dancers?" Danielle asked as she and Liam made their way over to Mike and Roger.

"Why, yes we did. I'd say we'll need at least one more girl and a couple of guys."

"Well...I happen to be a girl dancer, as you know...and Maz and Andy will be joining us in a few days in Tampa. Can you let it wait a few shows, Mike?" Danielle suggested.

"Mazzi Maz the guy with the white chin, and the cupcake guy?? They dance don't they?" Mike teased Liam.

"Yes, and Andy will love that you call him the cupcake guy..." Liam laughed. Harry walked up beside Mike and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Are you sure you should be dancing?" Harry asked, concerned. Mike looked up at him and smiled.

"It's not a strenuous dance, Harry. I know it, I can teach you, Mike." Danielle offered.

"Thanks, Danielle. Shall we try it now? Hit it Jon." Mike suggested as the boys and Eleanor jumped down off the stage and took seats a few rows back. Danielle stood in front and started the dance, but noticed immediately that the four ladies on the stage already knew the dance, so she moved to the back and joined them. When they were done Mike leaned over at the waist and was breathing heavily. Harry grabbed a bottle of water from the table at the side of the stage.

"Are you alright, love? That was fantastic. How did you learn that?" Harry asked with a smile as he sat down on the stage and pulled Mike into his lap.

"Watched it a million times on YouTube." Mike replied, breathlessly.

"I wondered what you've been so fascinated with on-line, lately..." Harry added.

"I didn't realize how hard it is to dance and sing at the same time. Really raises my respect for the dancing abilities of old school boybands." Mike added with a smile.

"Which is why we don't dance..." Harry smiled at Mike and kissed her temple.

"Will you be with us for the last show in Ft. Lauderdale, Danielle?" Savan asked.

"Yes, I will, and so will Maz and Andy. Why?" Danielle replied.

"I think I can help you ladies with the breathing while you sing and dance thing, but it's going to take some practice. Can you do a different cover tonight, and save this for the last show?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Thanks, Savan." Mike answered as she struggled to stand up. Harry helped her stand. Mike walked over to Jon where she, the 'Mikettes' and the band had a huddle to discuss what song to cover, now.

"Hey Haz, did you know she could dance like that?" Niall asked.

"Not a clue, mate. She was probably on the hip-hop dance crew in college." Harry replied, sarcastically.

"No, but I did take all the dance classes they offered." Mike answered as she walked over to them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was a fun way to get my physical education credits taken care of. I'm not much into team sports." Mike replied.

"That doesn't surprise me either. What song are you going to do tonight, then?" Harry asked.

"We're going to do Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe." Mike replied suddenly looking a little peaked.

"Harry, do you have any food with you?"

"No, love..." Harry had left his bag in Lou's room, earlier.

"I have some crisps, Mike." Niall stuck the bag in front of Mike.

"Thanks, Niall, I owe you one." Mike opened the can of Pringles and started scarfing them down. They weren't exactly nutritious, but a little salt and grease every once in a while wouldn't hurt.

\-------------

They drove from Atlanta to Tampa through the night, arriving at 7:30am. They checked into the hotel, had breakfast and then Mike, Savan and the boys headed over to the studio that she had booked months ago. Mike figured it would take all day, but she knew the boys had been preparing for their challenge song, so she hoped they could get it all done today.

"I think maybe we should just run through it once for Mike." Liam suggested. He looked to Savan for advice.

"This is your circus, Liam, you make the call. I'm just here for support."

"Alright then, lads, let's go." Liam opened the door to a large studio used for recording large groups.

"Skip, make sure you record this." Savan suggested to the sound mixer that Mike had hired for the day. There was also a producer there named Jerry, that Mike knew through Taylor. Mike hadn't known Savan was going to be with them, so she'd booked Jerry at the same time she'd booked the studio.

"I know you all don't really need me, but do you mind if I stick around?" Jerry asked Mike as she sat down at the console.

"Who says we don't need you?" Mike smiled at Jerry and accepted the drink he held out to her. "Who's going to run out and get our lunch?" Mike teased.

"Taylor was right, you are a smartass." Jerry sat beside her and watched as the boys arranged themselves in a cirle. Niall began to tune his guitar.

Mike tsked quietly, got up and went into the room with them.

"May I?" Mike asked Niall, her hand out to take his guitar. She plucked the strings and retuned it in just a few seconds. Then she walked over to Harry and sat down on the floor beside his chair. He started to get up to give her his chair, but Mike pulled him back down.

"I'm just going to tune the trumpet, babe." Mike said to Harry, as she pulled the slide grease out of the trumpet case and within moments had the trumpet tuned. Harry accepted it back, and helped Mike to her feet. He kissed her sweetly on the lips before she made her way back to the control room.

"We're ready whenever you are, boys." Skip signalled for them to start.

"OK...Mike, it's called 'She's Only One'." Zayn smiled at her as Niall started to play. Mike smiled as she put headphones on and closed her eyes. Niall had indeed learned classical guitar, and was very good at it. It was reminiscent of the Bryan Adams song, Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman, which was one of Mike's most favorite songs.

Louis' voice rang clear and sweetly as he sang of a girl that would always be his best friend. How they would always be there for each other, but only as friends. Mike opened her eyes and looked at Louis as he sang straight to her. Then before Mike realized what was happening, Niall began to sing. He sang of a girl that he could always share a meal and a laugh with, as only best friends can. Louis picked up the chorus which was words that spoke questions of why couldn't there be five of her, why was there only one? Did they really have to share? Mike barely heard the muted notes from the trumpet during the chorus. She felt herself tearing up as Zayn began to sing the second verse. It spoke of his friend that pushed him to be his best, to try new things, to believe in himself. Mike sniffed and accepted the kleenex that Savan handed her with his hand on her back. Liam sang of the friend that trusted him enough to bring her problems to, and that he knew he could go to her at any time and she'd be there for him, too. Mike was seriously crying by the time Louis finished the second chorus. She looked at Harry, just waiting for the bridge. He didn't disappoint. It spoke of how lucky he was that he was the one that she'd wanted to love. He sang about how he knew his friends loved her too, but that he was the one that she'd chosen to give her heart to. After the final chorus, and the last trumpet notes ended, Mike drew a ragged breath and stared at them through the glass. She was speechless.

"We love you, Mike." Zayn said simply.

\-------------

Maz and Andy arrived in Tampa, early that evening. Preston took Eleanor along to pick them up, as the rest of the crew were in rehearsals at the venue for the next day's show. They had an interview the next morning, so decided to have a rare evening before the show rehearsal.

"Look who I found wandering around Tampa International...." Eleanor said as they neared the stage. Liam pulled Andy into his arms for a warm hug, followed by Maz. Savan greeted them and then announced a 20 minute break. They all spent most of the break standing around bullshitting.

"Alright then, Maz, Andy, I suppose one of these lovelies has informed you that you're needed on the stage for the last show..." Roger said as he walked across the stage and attempted to make order of the chaos.

"Yes indeed. Danielle called us a couple of days ago." Andy replied.

"And we've spent several hours in rehearsals. We got this!!!" Maz added.

"Good. Mike, do you want to run through it right now to see how much more work it needs?" Roger asked.

"Sure, Roger. Just give me a few minutes to use the bathroom." Mike replied, grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him backstage and down the hall.

"What have you got on your mind, this time, little girl?" Harry asked.

"A bit of a snog..." Mike answered as she pulled Harry into a janitor's closet and locked the door. She pushed him up against the door, hard, and pushed herself up against him. He growled deep in his throat as a wave of desire drove all the blood in his head straight to his cock.

"Damn girl. How long has this been working up?" Harry asked her breathlessly as he sucked on her skin where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Since I met you..." Mike answered cheekily, running her hands up and down Harry's chest underneath his shirt.

"We have to stop now, or I'm going to shag you right here, standing up..." Harry was having a hard time concentrating while Mike had her head under his shirt, licking his nipples.

"Yes, please..." Mike purred as Harry unbuttoned his pants, pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. Mike giggled as she slid her shorts and panties off and rubbed herself all over Harry's left thigh.

"Jump, love." Harry instructed as he caught Mike by the thighs. He pulled her up against his chest and slid her down until his dick was resting at pussy level.

"Come on, Harry, I know you want to...it won't take long." Mike whispered into his mouth where she was busy sucking on his tongue. He moaned and let her slide down onto him. Her head fell back as she moaned his name. He bounced her up and down on him for a few short minutes until he came into her, his arm muscles complaining. He slid her down onto the floor, but held her to him, kissing her sweetly and murmuring love words into her mouth. They were both hot and sweaty from the close confines of the closet they were in.

"Let's get out of here. God, I'm hot." Mike complained.

"Yes, you are..." Harry agreed as he zipped his pants while he kissed Mike deeply. He could go another round right now, if she'd let him. But, she was already dressed and backing towards the door.

"Stop, Mike, your hair is a mess." Harry warned as they inspected each other for signs of what they had been doing. Mike flipped her head over and shook it out, while Harry did his usual hair adjustment move. Harry pointed to the bathroom, so at least they wouldn't totally be lying about where they had been. When they made it back to the stage, they were fooling no one.

"Took you long, enough." Zayn remarked snarkily.

"Yeah, sorry." Mike replied. Eleanor and Danielle were looking at her suspiciously. The other boys were seemingly clueless. Either that or they were used to Mike and Harry's disappearing act. Ever since Mike got pregnant, they disappeared for a short time nearly every day. Harry told them it was a hormone thing...they were envious.

Mike pulled Eleanor and Danielle to the side to reveal her newfound appreciation for the D. "Listen girls, pregnancy is wonderful. I seem to have an insatiable desire for Harry right now."

"We saw you slip out yesterday, too. So where do you guys go..." Eleanor asked.

"Pretty much any room with a door that locks." Mike answered, her face turning pink.

"Really?" Danielle was shocked. Mike didn't seem like a nympho to her.

"Yesterday, it was a dressing room. Today, janitor's closet."

"Wow...." Eleanor was intrigued.

"And girls, my nipples are so sensitive I can have an orgasm without anything being touched below the belt..."

"GET OUT!!" Danielle yelled so loud the boys all looked over at them.

"OK, we'll talk about that later." Mike said as the three girls giggled their way back to the boys. Harry looked at Mike and shook his head. He knew Mike was telling sexy stories. Oh well, his reputation as a ladies man was now limited to one woman, but as long as she was happy, who cares.

\---------------

Later that night, the group went to an all ages club. They weren't allowed to drink, but the music and the company were good, so nobody complained. Mike was sitting at the bar with Liam and Danielle on one side and Andy on the other. Harry was off dancing with Louis and Eleanor. Mike had just left them to get a lemonade.

"So, Mickey Mouse..." Andy was starting to ask Mike a question. She turned around to ask him to stop calling her Mickey Mouse, when her feet got hung up on the barstool and she began to take a tumble off the stool. Andy grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling. Of course that was the moment that Harry decided to join Mike at the bar. His view was Mike in Andy's arms and they're both laughing...

"Hey Samuels, hands off, she's mine." Harry looked totally pissed and nearly growled at Andy, as he grabbed Mike away from Andy and held her tight. Mike saw red and pushed out of Harry's arms, her hands on his chest. No one had treated her with such possessiveness since she was a little girl and she'd vowed years ago that she would never let a man treat her like her father did.

"Excuse me!! Andy happened to just save me from falling off the barstool, so maybe you should think about thanking him!! And another thing, Styles, don't you ever use the words 'she's mine' to refer to me, again. I might be wearing your ring and carrying your child, but I will not be treated like a possession!! I'm going back to the hotel, and you are going to stay here and apologize to Andy for acting like a huge prick!!!" Mike stomped away without saying goodbye to anyone. Harry was so shocked by her outburst that he just stood there staring at her back as she was lost in the crowd on the dancefloor.

"What the fuck was that?" Liam asked Harry.

"I'm not entirely sure. It looked like Mike, but..." Harry replied.

"I really did just catch her when she fell off the stool, Harry, honestly. I can understand why you thought it was more though." Andy interjected.

"Sorry Andy, I was totally out of line. If you'll excuse me, I'd better see if I can smooth things over. If not, can I room with you and Maz, tonight?" Harry asked with a sheepish grin.

"Sure, Haz." Andy replied as Harry walked away.

Mike had met up with Louis and Eleanor as they were on their way out the door as well.

"Going back to the hotel, Mike?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, Preston is taking us back. You can ride with us..." Eleanor suggested, wondering at Mike's mood.

"What's the matter, Mike?" She asked.

"Harry's being a prick." Mike replied. Louis turned around from where he had been watching out the window for Preston to pull up.

"What's he done, now, babe?" Louis asked, somewhat shocked by her demeanor and the fact that she'd just called Harry a foul name.

"Hey, Louis, ready to go back now?" Preston was sticking his head in the door of the club. Louis grabbed Eleanor with one hand and Mike with the other as Preston cleared a path to the SUV. Paps and some fans were gathered, all yelling questions and begging for pictures.

"Hey Louis!! How'd you manage to take Harry's girl from him, tonight??" One of the paps got a little personal and was met with a glare from Mike. He had the sense to apologize and back off, but he did manage to get a good picture of Mike's 'livid' face. They climbed into the SUV and settled in for the short ride back to the hotel.

"Now, babe, what did Harry do?" Louis asked gently, trying to help Mike calm down. He thought he could see the steam pouring out of her ears.

"I was falling off my barstool, and Andy was sharp enough to reach out and grab me before I ended up on the floor. We were both laughing at my recent clumsiness, and of course Harry picks that moment to walk up and go all caveman on Andy." Mike was starting to cry, she was so angry. She hated that about herself.

"You probably don't know the history of Harry and Andy's relationship, do you?" Louis asked. Eleanor interrupted.

"No, Lou, don't tell her. Let her stay mad so they can have angry sex later, when Harry gets back." Eleanor nodded her head enthusiastically at Mike's puzzled face.

"Yeah, Mike, there's no better sex, than angry sex..."


	36. Wrapping Up

  
Mike was laying on her side, facing away from the door when Harry stepped quietly into their room. He thought about just stripping, getting into bed, and going to sleep, but he knew they had to talk about what happened at the club. He walked over to Mike's side of the bed and sat down in the 5 inches of space between Mike and the edge of the bed. Mike turned away from him and scooted over to the center of the bed.

"Mike, we have to talk about this." Harry said as he laid his hand on Mike's shoulder. She scooted farther away from him. He followed her, kicking off his shoes onto the floor and crawling across the bed.

"I'm asleep." Mike replied, scooting even farther away.

"No you're not. And where do you think you are going?" Harry asked.

"Away from you. Maybe I should go sleep in Maz and Andy's room." Mike spit out at him as she sat up. "Since that's what you think I want anyway." Mike's eyes were flashing and her face was getting red.

"No!" Harry protested. (sorry, I had to do it sometime...) He grabbed Mike's hand and held it tightly

"Listen, Mike, I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk at the club. I'm just really sorry." Harry watched her face for signs of forgiveness. Nope, not there yet.

"Why did you do that, Harry? Hell, you don't do that when I'm with the other boys. I've held hands and hugged every man on this tour and you don't seem to give a shit about that."

"That's different. I know they are just your friends. It's different with Andy."

"Louis said you have some sort of history with Andy..." Mike pulled her hand out of his and propped herself up on the pillows against the head of the bed. "You'd better tell me about it." Mike was bossy when angry.

"Yeah, we have a history. Earlier this year, right after Caroline and I parted ways, I started dating this girl that works at Modest. Her name is Chelsea and we'd only gone out a few times. She was cute, funny, smart, fit...I was really starting to like her. Well, we all went out to a club one night, it was the week before the Brits. Chelsea and I were dancing with Andy, Louis, Liam and Danielle. Everything was fine till I left to use the toilet. When I got back, Andy had taken Chelsea back to his place." Harry stood up and walked around the room for a second before he continued. Mike hadn't been looking at him as he was speaking, until he stood up. She watched him run his fingers through his hair as he walked over to the window.

"I texted her, called her, she never answered me. So that was the end of it."

"Obviously she didn't care about you, Harry." Mike felt for him on this one, but that was still no excuse to get all crazy.

"And he didn't care about her. I don't think he even knew her name. He's quite fond of one-night stands." Harry's lip curled up at that disgusting habit of Andy's.

"So what, Harry. I'm sure you've had your share...right?" Mike knew he'd been connected with a lot of women, but didn't believe he'd ever been the womanizer that the media painted him to be. But he must have had some 'one-offs' at some point, though. He was a healthy teenage man.

"I'll not lie to you, Mike. I've had a few. I'm not proud of it, though, like Andy is. It's like a game to him."

"So why does that bother you so much, Harry?" Mike had calmed down a little, so Harry went back over to the bed and sat down.

"Because I'm afraid...." Harry's voice trailed off as he took Mike's hand in his.

"Afraid of what, Harry? That I'll sleep with him? Is that what this is about?" Mike's voice was getting louder and she was even more pissed than before.

"Well..." Harry whispered. Mike rolled off the bed and paced restlessly.

"Oh My God, Harry!!! Have I ever once, since we've been together, given you the idea that I was ever going to be unfaithful to you???" She yelled as she stood right in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"No, but, we've never talked about it, though." Harry was surprised that Mike sat down beside him.

"Why should we have to talk about it? Being engaged means that we plan to spend the rest of our lives, faithfully by each others' sides. I'd never do that to you." Her voice was getting quieter and Harry thought she might have been calming down.

"It's just that you've been so randy lately..." The minute it left Harry's mouth he knew that that was a poor choice of words.

"So you think I'm so horny I'll just sleep with anyone?" She was yelling again.

"No, it was just a knee-jerk reaction to seeing you so beautiful and appealing and you were laughing up at him and he was holding you and it was Andy. It all came back to me and I'm so sorry. I know you'd never do that to me. It was just an overreaction." Harry rambled on and his hands were all over the place and his eyes were sad...Mike started to melt.

"Do you understand why I was angry, though." Mike asked quietly.

"I think so. I'm sorry, Mike." Harry replied just as quietly.

"I don't like being treated like a possession." Mike had scooted over closer to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Mike, just do me a favor and stay away from Andy." Harry leaned over towards Mike to kiss her.

"WHAT!!! I am an adult, Harry. You will NOT tell me who I can and can't be friends with." Mike was back to yelling..."YOU DO NOT OWN ME!!"

"Calm down, Mike. Of course I don't own you." Harry continued to move closer to Mike.

"Stop treating me like that, and I'll consider forgiving you." Mike was still pissed, but she was getting horny, too. Harry was right beside her, she could feel the warmth of his skin and smell his cologne. Damn, maybe El was right, angry sex might be fun. Harry looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and a pouty bottom lip.

"Stop, Harry. You're gonna ruin the angry sex if you keep that up." Mike pushed Harry to his back and climbed over him until she was straddling his waist.

"Angry sex? OH!! Angry Sex...damn....how about mildly irritated sex?" Harry pulled Mike down to him so he could kiss her.

"I guess that will have to do, this time." Mike's kiss was frantic and needy. Harry could tell she'd gotten herself worked up tonight. Her tongue was hard and insistent as it plundered his mouth. He pushed back, his tongue evasive as they continued to battle for a few minutes. Harry could feel the heat and moisture of Mike on his stomach, through his shirt and her panties. Damn this was gonna be good. She was dripping already.

"Fuck!" Harry moaned as Mike slid down and was grinding on his nearly hard cock.

"Yes, you will." Mike groaned back as Harry flipped them over and dug his dick into her crotch. He pulled Mike's t-shirt off and watched as Mike yanked all the buttons off of his shirt in her haste to feel his skin on hers. He growled, his back arching as he attacked her nipples, roughly. She moaned and writhed below him. A new wave of desire hit her as she clawed at Harry's shoulders. She felt herself tightening up as he sucked and bit one nipple and fiercly pinched the other.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!!" Mike said breathlessly as Harry continued his assault. He hummed a response against her chest. That was all it took as she grabbed his biceps, her legs squeezing his jean-clad hips as she came in a rush. His belt buckle caught her right on the clit and she screamed again as she rubbed against it, drawing her orgasm out longer. Harry chuckled as he kissed her down from her high, her breathing erratic. His eyes opened, watching hers. They were shut tight, her brow wrinkled in concentration. As she calmed down and began breathing normally again, Harry dribbled kisses, with liberal amounts of tonguing, down her neck, chest and still flat belly. He stopped there to give her belly a sweet little kiss, looking up at her. Her heart melted as he said 'hello' to the baby. Here in the midst of her anger and their wild sex, he thought of the baby.

"Nice, Harry, now it's not even crabby sex." Mike said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"OK, then...umm...stop flirting with Savan." Harry said testily, with a frown on his face, as he slowly drew her panties down her legs.

"Thanks, that's better...carry on." Mike replied with a smile.

And carry on, he did. His kissed up the inside of one thigh and down the other as she held his head in her hands. She tried to pull him up to her pussy, but he kept evading it. That was really pissing her off. She made an aggravated sound of desperation and pulled on his hair. He smiled as he buried his face into the heat of her. His tongue flicked mercilessly across her clit as he slid two fingers into her waiting pussy. She pulled her knees up, planted her feet on the bed and raised her butt off the bed. Harry moaned as her legs began to vibrate. He brought her to the edge once, backing off and smiling at her. She could see how wet she'd made his face, she sat up, pulled his face towards her and kissed him, the taste of herself on his mouth, driving her even more wild. Harry moaned as she kissed him heatedly.

"That's so fucking sexy, Mike." Harry moaned into her mouth. He moved around her to lean against the headboard and pulled Mike back against him. He pulled her back so that her back was against his chest, his rock-hard cock squeezed between them. He pulled her legs to the outside of his and pulled his knees up. She was spread wide and feeling very vulnerable.

"Harry..." Mike started to complain until Harry's hands began an extensive exploration of her whole body. She watched his fingers as they ran softly along some parts of her and squeezed roughly on others. He could tell he was getting to her as her butt was moving back and forth against his dick and she buried her hands in the back of his head, pulling gently on his curls. He chuckled lightly as he ran his hands down her arms, along her sides and finally touched her where she was burning for him.

She moaned loudly as he touched her gently, slowly sliding the fingers of one hand into her pussy, while the fingers of his other hand just barely touched her clit.

"Harder, Harry...please." Mike whispered as she cocked her head and nipped at his chin.

She asked nicely, so he did touch her harder, then softer, always keeping her wondering. He brought her to the edge twice, each time he stopped he was met with a hair pull, and a bite to his neck. Finally he just went crazy, his hands moving faster and faster. He curled his fingers up and pumped again and again as fast as he could. Mike's whole body was vibrating as he continued.

"OH God, Harry!! I feel something...it's not...what?" Mike gasped as her orgasm gripped her, a rush of moisture hitting her thighs. She opened her eyes in time to see the last of it squirting out of her pussy.

"Oh crap, Harry, I'm so sorry." Mike was mortified. How could she have just peed on Harry. Except that it didn't feel like pee. She'd just gone right before he got back...What the fuck was that?

"What are you apologizing for, that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life." Harry said with wonder in his eyes as he turned Mike around in his arms and pulled her up against him. Her body was still spasming and her eyes were completely black. Not an sliver of green remained.

"Haven't you ever seen a squirter in a porn film?" Harry asked her, amused at her expression. For such a sexual person, she was sometimes a little naive.

"No...is that normal?" Mike asked, still kinda grossed out by it.

"For some women, sometimes, yeah. Did it feel good?" Harry asked as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It was different. It was a way more intense feeling, ya know, like a whole body orgasm." Mike replied quietly, then slid up to kiss Harry passionately.

"Did you like it, though?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes, very much. Why all the questions?" Mike was confused.

"I saw a video online of a woman talking about how to make a woman do that. She said they felt really good, and that any woman can do it. I wanted to make you feel good, so I watched the rest of the video." Harry cleared his throat and looked down at Mike laying there on his chest looking all hot and satisfied.

"And you learned how to do it, eh?" Mike asked.

"I wasn't out to prove anything if that's what you're thinking, Mike. I'm not like that douche-bag you used to date. I just wanted to pleasure you, so to speak." Harry leaned down and kissed Mike softly a few times until she whimpered.

"I'm not upset about it, Harry. How could I be? That was incredible. I felt that one all the way to my fingers and toes. She said anyone can do that?" Mike was skeptical.

"She said that when an uninhibited woman is fully relaxed and aroused, all you have to do is hit the right spots enough times and fast enough and she'll do that." Harry smiled as Mike began to take his belt off and unzip his pants.

"Wanna try that with your dick instead of your fingers?" Mike asked with a wink.

"Fuck, yeah."

\------------

The morning of the last show of the tour in Ft. Lauderdale found Mike and the boys in an SUV headed to a magazine interview. It was a big layout with Mike and One Direction including a photo-shoot and an interview. Mike was extremely nervous. Harry wasn't helping. All he told her when they were getting dressed was to wear whatever she wanted. Now he and Niall were having a tickle war in the van.

"Oi lads!! You're gonna squish Mike and the baby!" Zayn yelled from the seat behind them. He'd seen Harry get pushed over into Mike a few times, but she didn't even seem to notice. Harry and Niall reduced their fight to an elbowing and giggling battle.

"What's the matter, pet?" Paul asked over the seat. He'd noticed Mike hadn't said a word all morning.

"Just a little nervous, Paul. I've never done a photoshoot before. Oh, I know they took some pictures last week at those radio station interviews, but not a whole spread for a fashion magazine. I'm not a model, Paul...hell, I'm not even a real singer." Mike looked at Paul expectantly.

"Stop, now, pet. Of course you're a real singer. And, as for the photo-shoot, just do what the photographer tells you. You'll be fine." Paul reassured her.

"But what about clothes?"

"It's Glamour Magazine. They'll have a wardrobe there. But, if their clothes don't work, the wardrobe truck from the tour is already there. Preston took Lou and Caroline over earlier to set up. It'll be fine, Mike, really...." Paul smiled at her as she stared nervously out of the window. Paul realized that Mike was losing some of her endless confidence. Maybe it was the baby.

Once Mike was outfitted and had her hair and makeup done, she was feeling better. They took a bunch of shots of the guys together, then separately. Some of the shots were of the guys jumping on one of those little trampolines that gymnasts use. Then they called for Mike. They took quite a few of all of them together. Their expressions ran from serious, to smiling, to varying degrees of goofiness. The last one had Mike held up, laying across their arms. Then they took a few with just Mike and Harry. When they asked Harry to step out of the shot, Mike about freaked.

"OK, Mike. Let's do some action shots." They pushed a trampoline over. Mike looked at Harry, a desperate look in her eyes.

"Don't think you should do that?" Harry asked Mike as he came over to her side.

"No. What if I fall, or something." Mike replied. Harry squeezed her hand.

"Can we skip the action shots for Mike. She's not very coordinated...can't have her breaking a leg on the last day of the tour, now can we?" Harry asked the photographer.

"Of course not, Harry. Sorry, Mike." The photographer apologized.

"No problem. Let's do this..." Mike smiled widely as he began to give her directions and snapping photos. The interview was pretty tame. It was videotaped for the internet as usual, and there were some pretty funny moments of Mike and the boys telling stories on one another. They addressed Mike and Harry's engagement, but the baby was not discussed. Everyone had decided to wait until she started to show to reveal that secret.

The show that night was very emotional. Mike started crying during sound check. They had a meet and greet that she barely got through. Harry pulled her onto his lap after they'd both been through Lou and Betsy and were completely ready. They were seated on a couch in the lounge.

"What's the matter, love?" Harry asked as she laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck sweetly.

"This is the last show..." Mike whispered.

"I know, I'm kinda sad to see it end, too." Harry agreed, turning his head to kiss her on the cheek. They'd gotten in trouble before for messing up Mike's face, so they were very careful, now. Lou Teasdale is kinda scary when you ruin her hard work.

"It's just that this whole thing has changed my life. YOU have changed my life Harry. I'll never be the same." Mike said quietly, not wanting to sound goofy to the others. Although none of them were paying attention to them. Niall and Liam were the only others done and they were both at the food table.

"That's a good thing, right?" Harry asked, wondering if she was regretting anything.

"Yes, Harry. A very good thing. I'm just a little scared." Mike answered as Niall sat down beside her.

"Here you go, Mike. I got you some fruit and peanut butter." Niall said, smiling at her like a dog that had fetched a bone.

"Oh, Niall, thanks. You're so sweet." Mike said with a sniff. She was so lucky to have her boys. Each one of them took care of her in their own way.

"What's the matter, Mike?" Niall asked wondering why she was starting to cry.

"Just getting sentimental, Niall. This is it, tonight, ya know. The last show of the Up All Night tour. I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to get through it without crying." Mike replied as she sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a kleenex.

"Just be strong like us boys, Mike. We won't be crying tonight..." Niall assured her.

After the last notes of 'I Want' had echoed through the crowd Mike stood in the wings in tears watching her five idiots, led by Niall, huddled in a circle, crying as the crowd roared.


	37. Homecoming

  
Mike sat in the dining room at the hotel in Ft. Lauderdale the next morning listening to her friends plans without having a clue what hers were. Needless to say it was driving her insane...this not knowing what was going to happen just hours from now.

So far Louis, Eleanor, Liam and Danielle were driving over to Orlando the next day and spending their days off at Disney World. Maz and Andy were going with them. Zayn was going home to Bradford that night. His sister had a regional dance competition that he was determined not to miss, as he had too many times before.

"I'll be catchin' a flight to St. Louis tomorrow afternoon." said Niall, replying to the question of his plans. Mike nearly crapped in her pants.

"WHAT!?!?!" Mike yelled across the table.

"I said I'm headed to St. Louis..." Niall answered incredulously. Harry put his arm around Mike and squeezed gently.

"Does Jackie know?" Mike asked leaning further into Harry's side.

"Not until I get there. I called your mum last week and she worked it all out. She told Jackie you are going down to the lake for a mum/daughter holiday. Then they're gonna go to the airport on the pretense of picking you up, but it's really gonna be me." Niall smiled, thinking it was the best idea ever, until Mike started crying.

"Harry...I wanna go home." Mike sniffled into Harry's chest as he drew her close.

"But, Mike...." Harry started to explain his plans for them. The sad little face Mike was making gave him a moment's hesitation. He could never say no to her.

"OK, love...Paul can you call the airline and see if they have 2 more seats on your flight to St. Louis?" Harry said quietly over Mike's head.

"Do you want me to cancel your flight to..." Paul didn't finish as Harry shook his head at him.

"Wait? Your flight to St. Louis? You're going too, Paul?" Mike asked as she wiped her eyes and sat up.

"Yes, pet. I decided that traipsing around Disney World after those 6 would kill me, so I opted for some time relaxing with your mum. I talked Andy into going with them." Paul replied.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude on your trip, Paul. Harry, we'll just go where you had planned." Mike could tell by the look on Harry's face that he was looking forward to whatever it was he had planned.

"No, love, we can go there anytime. We should go see your mum while we're still on the same continent." Harry replied, kissed her quickly and left the room.

"I've done it again..." Mike said sadly.

"It's just that he'd planned to take you home to London." Paul switched seats so that he was sitting beside her. Everyone else dispersed as they talked.

"Why can't I be more like Harry and think about every word before they come outta my mouth?" Mike despaired.

"It's alright, pet. I think he was just wanting to start your new life as soon as possible. I think he'd planned to get you settled in the flat for a few days and then visit his mum in Holmes Chapel." Paul hugged Mike gently around the shoulders.

"Why does he stay with me? This has got to be the 100th time I've hurt his feelings by just opening my mouth." Mike sniffed and leaned heavily into Paul. He'd become a second father to her and she was going to miss him.

"Because he loves you very, very much. Now, do I change your flights or not, pet?" Paul asked as they stood up to leave the dining room.

"No, Paul. We're going home, to London." Mike said with authority.

As Mike reached their room and slowly opened the door she could hear Harry talking on the phone.

"I'm not sure when we'll be there, now, mum." Harry was saying. Mike walked over to him and gently took the phone from his hand.

"Anne, it's Mike...I'm great, thanks. And you?...That's good...Yeah, we were thinking about going to St. Louis, but we'll be there next month to see my doctor, so I see no reason to go now. So, we'll be back in London as planned...I can't wait to see you as well...Love you, too, Anne. Here's Harry." Mike could see Harry behind her in the mirror. The look on his face was a classic. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, all shiney eyed and smiling. She turned around and handed him the phone and walked over to her half packed suitcase. She pulled out her swimming suit and took it into the bathroom while Harry finished his conversation. She was half undressed when he opened the bathroom door. Their eyes met in the mirror and Mike shivered.

"We could have gone home if you had wanted to." Harry said, quietly. The look in his eyes was warm and Mike was struck with how selfish she sometimes was. She had only been gone from home for 6 weeks or so. Harry had been away from home for the better part of 2 years.

"We are going home, Harry." Mike replied with a smile, turning around. Harry pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm sorry I was being thoughtless, again." Mike said quietly, burying her face in Harry's chest.

"You weren't, though." Harry tried to defend her.

"Yes I was, Harry, and marriage is all about compromise. I'd better start learning how to do it, now. I'll try not to be in control all the time, OK?" Mike smiled up at him.

"Sometimes I prefer you to be in control, Mike, and sometimes it's more fun when I'm in control." Harry ran his hands down Mike's back and pulled her tight against him. A wave of desire ran through her as she felt the bulge in his pants.

"I love you, Mike." Harry whispered against her lips as he nibbled them lightly.

"I love you, too, Harry." Mike replied, suddenly turning the simple kisses into deeply passionate ones. She had thought to go to the pool with the others. That can wait, she thought as Harry began trailing kisses down her neck and chest.

"Are we postponing the pool, then?" Harry asked as Mike's hands snaked under his shirt and were pulling it up and over his head.

"I believe so, yes. Unless you're not interested..." Mike's voice trailed off as she began licking a path down his chest to his belt buckle.

"I think I can be persuaded..." Harry voice trailed off as he divested Mike of her undergarments.

\---------------

As they made their way with Preston to the luggage carousel at Heathrow, Mike was silent. She'd actually been silent for most of the flight. They had a layover in Washington D.C., but it wasn't long enough to leave the airport and see anything. Mike had slept most of the flight from D.C. to London, which was good, as it was now 9:15 in the morning. Preston led them out of the arrival doors, but not before a group of fans spotted them. They spent a few minutes posing for pictures and signing things before Preston put an end to it. Mike was surprised at the amount of requests for pictures and autographs she had received. The last several fans wanted pictures from both of them.

"I still can't get used to the fact that people want a picture with me, or want my autograph. And did you notice something about that crowd, Harry?" Mike asked as they walked hand in hand behind Preston to the van waiting at the curb for them.

"There were a lot of boys there, too. Simon was right then, about you changing our fanbase. That's the power of the internet, love. These fans have only seen you on YouTube, or when we've been caught out together. Wait till after you perform live here, or release your first album. It'll get worse." Harry replied as Mike climbed in the van and he helped Preston and the driver load all of their luggage in the back.

"Can we go by the American Embassy, now?" Mike asked as they pulled away from the curb.

"I thought we'd just go later today..." Harry suggested.

"I'm thinking that once we get settled in your flat, our flat, I mean, I'm not going to want to go back out." Mike replied, hoping that they could just chill for the rest of the day.

"Alright, love. Preston..." Harry began to make his request to Preston.

"Already on it, boss." Preston turned his head and replied. He noticed that Mike was snuggled up against Harry and her eyes were closed.

"Jetlag..." Harry whispered.

They spent almost an hour at the embassy with Mike filling out forms and having an interview. She had no idea so much red tape was involved in getting a work visa.

"Ok, then Ms. Ward, you need to keep this card, your passport and your driver's license with you at all times, while you're in the country."

"Thank you, I will." Mike replied to the last of six people that she had met at the embassy. Finally they were on their way out of the embassy, when Harry's phone rang. He recognized the number as one that his friend Nick called him on sometimes so he answered it as they were getting back into the van.

"Hello?...Fine, Nick, I thought it was you. How are you, then?...Yes, we're in London, how did you know?...Stalking me on the net again, are ya?...Wait, Nick, am I on the radio?...I'll talk to you later..." Harry shook his head as he ended the call.

"Nick Grimshaw, I take it..."

"Yes, the twat. Trying to get me to tell him over the airwaves, exactly where I am so I'm mobbed." Harry replied exasperatedly.

"What a friend." Mike added sarcastically.

"He is a good friend. He's helped me through a lot since we hit it big. I was thinking we could have a little party next week, invite Nick and some of my other friends that I hang out with when I'm home." Harry looked at Mike to gauge her reaction.

"Sounds like fun." Mike smiled at him.

"I'll see if Rose can fix the food, so you won't have to do a thing, love." Harry added as Mike watched the sights out the window.

"I never thought I would be back to stay." Mike said quietly. Harry drew her into his arms and kissed her temple.

"Is that good, or bad?" Harry asked as she turned in his arms.

"Very good, Harry." Mike replied, kissing him briefly, all the while looking out the window behind him. He laughed when he noticed her eyes were open. He drew back and looked outside with her.

"Wait, who is Rose?" Mike's brain finally registered what Harry had just said.

"Our assistant. She manages the house for us while we're away, and keeps us from falling completely apart when we're home." Harry replied as they pulled up to the security gate at his complex. Harry handed his id card to the driver who flashed it to the guard. It was unneccesary as the guard had seen their driver many times before, driving the boys around.

"Welcome home, Harry!" The guard yelled as his opened the gate.

"Thanks, Chuck!" Harry yelled back as they pulled under the arm and drove past some seriously beautiful buildings.

"Wow, Harry." Mike's mouth was open. "You live here?" She asked as she looked at what seemed to be a series of huge manor houses.

"We live here, yes. This used to be the estate of a distant relative of the queen. They fell on hard times in the 90's so they converted all the buildings to condos, basically. We all got flats here when we first left the X-Factor house."

"So all the boys will be close?" Mike missed them already.

"Well, Liam moved out earlier this year, but he's only a mile or so away. Zayn and Niall are still here, though. You can see their building just there." Harry said as he pointed to a building to the left. The van slowed down in front of a building and Mike was amazed. It was four floors and looked like it was a mile long.

"You have this whole building?"

"No love, just the bottom two floors, oh and the basement." Harry answered.

"Oh, and the basement..." Mike echoed Harry with a posh British accent. Harry pinched her smart-ass as she got out of the van. They went around to the back, and started to unload the pile of luggage in the back. The only thing they would let Mike carry was her keyboard. Harry handed her the keys and grabbed two large suitcases. She stepped up to the front door, unlocked it and opened the second door. The foyer opened up to a huge space with curved staircases that led up to the second floor. Mike stood in the middle and stared up at the crystal chandelier hanging from the twenty foot ceiling.

"Preston, we might as well carry all of it up to my rooms." Harry said as he passed Mike and started up the staircase on the right. Preston and Richard, the driver, followed behind. Mike was still standing in the center of the foyer looking at the huge rooms on either side of her, when they came back down the staircase.

"You don't have to stand in just that one spot, love. I pay monthly on the whole space." Harry laughed as he took the keyboard case out of her hands and set it down by the wall. He led her into the dining room on the left. The Victorian furniture and decorations looked original.

"Is all of this original?" Mike asked as she ran her hand along the top of the sideboard to the right of the table. A huge painting of a fox hunt hung above it.

"Some of it is. The furnishings in here and in the library across the foyer came with the house. I have a book that shows what's what if you want to see it. Needless to say, we don't generally use these two rooms." Harry smiled as Mike was inspecting the door.

"You can go through it, love. That's where you'll find the kitchen." Harry gently pushed the door open and Mike through it.

"Oh my God, Harry...it's beautiful." Mike said as she admired his kitchen. To the left was a huge modern glass and chrome round table with eight chairs. They were clear acrylic with white cushions that were a million years away from the decor in the rooms she'd just seen. The appliances were all stainless and shone like the sun. He had everything a chef would want in the kitchen. She couldn't wait to try it all out. Just then her stomach growled and she looked at a small clock that hung on the wall over the sink. Mike started laughing and Harry even had to laugh a little.

"Where did you get that?" Mike asked, looking at the clock which was a cd with the British flag and a lovely picture of One Direction on it. Under the picture was an interesting sentiment.

"'My biggest obsession'?" Mike looked over at Harry.

"Hey, it was one of the first One Direction items they came out with...and it was free, ok?" Harry defended himself.

"It's ok, babe." Mike said as she walked over to the window and looked out at a lovely courtyard. Harry stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll do the same thing, when your face lands on some random household item."

"I doubt it will ever get to that point, Harry..." Mike added leaning her head on his shoulder, listening to her stomach growl.

"That's the same thing the boys and I thought, too, love. Now let's see what Rose has stocked the fridge with, eh?" Harry led Mike over to the huge fridge and opened the door.

"Good Lord, Harry. Does she think we'll be feeding an army?" Mike commented when she saw the amount and variety of food that was in the fridge.

"No, but you'll see what happens next week when the others get back." Harry replied, pulling out several items and setting them on the counter.

"In the mood for breakfast, I see?" Mike asked.

"I am, and what would you like?"

"You to help with the luggage. I'll cook." Mike replied.

"You don't have to. You probably need to eat something right now, don't you?" Harry was being pushed towards the door again.

"I want to. I haven't cooked since before the tour. I'll nibble while I cook." Mike turned back to the stove and started opening cabinets. She was pulling skillets off of the hooks above the butcher block when Harry finally left the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Harry returned to the kitchen with Preston and Richard. They'd been smelling the bacon frying and wondered what else was there. They were not disappointed. Mike was just putting the platters of bacon, and eggs on the table which she had set for four.

"All done? And just in time..." Mike pulled Preston and Richard towards the table and went back to the counter for the toast. Harry pulled the butter and jams out of the fridge and then stood behind one of the chairs. What gentlemen, Mike thought as they waited until she was ready to sit down. Harry pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in after she had sat down.

"This looks delicious, Mike." Preston said as he sat down.

"Thanks, Preston. I would have made pancakes, but I wasn't sure how to use the griddle." Mike said as they all began to fix their plates.

"I was afraid of that stovetop a little bit, too, when we first moved in. I'll show you how to use it, later." Harry smiled at her as he stuffed his face. Harry was thrilled to find out that Mike was a good cook. He'd figured she was. There wasn't much she couldn't do.

They ate silently for a few minutes until a lovely woman came gliding in the kitchen door.

"Welcome home, Harry!!"

"Rose!!" Harry yelled, pushing back from the table and pulling the woman in for a huge hug. Mike noticed that Rose was tall and thin and had a beautiful head of red hair. She was probably in her late 40's and was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Rose, this is Mike. And you've probably met Preston and Richard at some point." Harry introduced them.

"Of course I have. Hello, gentlemen." Rose shook hands with the other men and surveyed the table.

"Glad to be cooking again, Harry?" Rose asked.

"Mike cooked this morning, Rose." Harry replied.

"It smells delicious." Rose commented as she put her purse down on the desk that stood against the wall.

"Join us, then." Mike said as she got up to get Rose a plate and silverware.

"I'm tempted..." Rose said hesitantly.

"Rose, not this again, sit down." Harry said quietly as he guided Rose to an empty spot and pulled the chair out for her.

"Oh, alright, if you insist." Rose smiled at Mike as she set the plate down in front of her.

"Yes, we insist." Mike said as she took her seat again and smiled sweetly at Rose. Rose listened to the banter around the table and had to smile as she filled her plate and considered the woman sitting next to her. Looks like Harry's finally got himself a keeper. Lovely, kind, considerate, but with a backbone, and she can cook. She must be good in bed, as well.


	38. Touring

  
As soon as the last piece of toast was eaten and the last cup of tea poured, Mike was cleaning off the table.

"Just sit down and relax a little, love. We're in no hurry, today..." Harry said as he pulled Mike onto his lap.

"But..." Mike started to stand but was held tight to Harry's chest with his arm around her waist.

"No buts..." Harry said as he kissed her cheek.

"Can I at least sit down in my own chair?" Mike asked. Harry loosened his grip and she slid over to her own spot at the table. They sat at the table for twenty minutes or so, talking about how the tour went.

"And then this lad here decides to see how many times he can jump into the audience." Preston was relating a story about Harry when Mike decided that the food residue on the plates was never going to come off without a soak. Rose smiled as she took pity on Mike. She'd been watching Mike scraping at the egg yolk on her plate with her knife for the last five minutes.

"Let's get these dishes in the sink for a soak, yes?" Rose said to Mike who jumped up and again began collecting up the dirties.

"Thank you, Rose." Mike said quietly to Rose as they stood at the sink.

"We girls have to stick together..." Rose mumbled back as she squeezed Mike's arm and returned to the table.

"There is as list on the side of the refrigerator that you can add things to for my grocery shopping trip. I usually go on Thursdays when the boys are home." Rose was giving Mike a rundown of how things worked best.

"You do the shopping?"

"You don't think these guys can do it themselves, do you?" Rose countered.

"Yeah, I guess it is hard for them to just go anywhere."

"I see by that lovely ring on your finger that the rumors of Harry's engagement are true..." Rose smiled at Mike who was trying to adjust to Rose's attention deficit disorder. Rose changed subjects quickly and without warning. Mike liked her.

"Yes, it's true."

"How old are you, Mike, if I may be so bold..." Rose asked quietly.

"I'm 22."

"And you've known Harry for how long now?" Mike could hear doubt in Rose's voice in that question. Mike looked over at Rose and could see the concern in her eyes. Ah, another woman looking out for Harry.

"I know it seems sudden, Rose. It's kind of a long story."

"Well then, next time I come by you and I will have a nice long talk." Rose said with a smile. Mike watched her carefully, then smiled back. It looked as though Rose was curious, but not confrontational about the engagement.

"I'd like that." Mike replied.

"And the cleaning company will start back up this Friday, Harry, so you two might want to plan a day out or something. They can get kind of loud." Rose began to load the dishwasher with the dishes Mike was rinsing.

"How about you meet us for lunch out, then?" Harry said as he came up behind Mike and hugged her around the waist.

"Alright. Nothing fancy, though." Rose added.

"Corner pub at noon?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds good. If we're all settled here, then, I'm off to the gym. Oh, and Mike, dear, there's a basket of goodies upstairs in your bathroom. I thought you might want to pamper yourself a little." Rose said as she hugged Harry in the foyer. She turned and hugged Mike tightly, and then she was gone out the front door with a wave.

"Wow. She's something else." Mike said as Preston and Richard began to say their goodbyes.

"We'll see you two next week when your meetings start up." Preston said as he and Richard slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind them.

"I guess I should give you a tour of the rest of your home, huh?" Harry asked as he pulled Mike into a warm hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she leaned into his chest.

"That's a good idea, since I'll probably get lost without a map." Mike replied sarcastically.

"Strangely enough, my love, I indeed have a map of the flat in the library if you will direct your attention to your right." Harry said in an official tour guide voice.

"This is our library. Many of the pieces in this room are original to the estate. And this book is a history of the estate and inventory of said pieces." Mike laughed at Harry as he pulled a slim volume off the bottom shelf and handed it to Mike.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be reading this in bed tonight." Mike suggested as she looked around the room at the various antiques. She sat down at the baby grand piano and opened the lid. She was surprised to see that the keys hadn't yellowed and that is was in excellent tune as she began to play.

"This is a lovely piece, Harry." Mike smiled as he sat down beside her.

"I knew you'd like it. I think the book says it's from the first year that Steinway made baby grands. Maybe from the 1930's?" Harry answered. He watched as Mike got up and looked around some more.

"Were all of these books here when you moved in?" Mike asked looking at the hundreds of books on the shelves.

"Yup. Louis' read quite a few of them. I keep my books upstairs in my study." Harry answered, elicing a surprised look from Mike.

"What?" Harry asked defensively.

"Nothing. It's just an odd term for someone so young to use."

"Yeah, it just sounds sophisticated. It's better than 'upstairs in my extra bedroom'." Harry said with a smile, taking Mike's hand in his and leading her back into the foyer. They walked through the opening between the staircases and into a short hall. Harry showed her the 1/2 bath that was the door closest to the kitchen. It had antique fixtures that were not original, but replicas. Mike was particularly interested in the toilet whose tank was up on the wall and had a chain for the flusher.

"Ooooh, Harry, I have to go, can I try it out, now??" Mike exclaimed excitedly.

"Whatever floats your boat, love. Pee away!" Harry said as he backed out of the room and waited in the hall. Soon enough he heard the toilet flush and was amused when Mike swung the door open and smiled at him.

"And I thought Niall was easily amused." Harry remarked as he led Mike to the next set of doors in the hall. He swung the double doors open to what he called the lounge. The far wall was a series of floor to ceiling windows letting in the afternoon sun. At one end of the room was a huge flat screen TV mounted in the wall over the fireplace. There was a very large sectional couch arrangement that had to have at least 8 different pieces.

"How many of those are recliners?" Mike asked.

"Four. Wanna try one?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please." Mike replied. He led her to one of the seats in the center. The button to recline was in the chair back near the top of the right side. When Harry hit the button and Mike's feet went up in the air she pushed it back to the fully reclined position and purred.

"Clearly you are a recliner conniseur." Harry remarked as he reclined a few seats over. Mike frowned.

"Don't you have some closer together?" Mike asked getting up and crawling along the sectional, checking all of the backs for more buttons.

"Relax, Mike. Try the two on that side." Harry said as she made it to the far side. Not only did those two seats recline, but they rocked, too.

"OOOH a love seat. Come here, Harry. I think the cuddle fairy has been here." Mike gave Harry a cheeky grin as he closed the distance between them and sat down beside her. Soon they were reclining and snuggling, sharing small kisses and whispers.

"We'll have plenty of time for this later, love." Harry said after he realized they'd laid there for nearly 20 minutes.

"We'll go upstairs now. Do you want to see Louis' rooms?" Harry asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Nope, I'd rather see yours." Mike replied.

"Ours...and this is, I think, what Rose was calling your bathroom." Harry said as he opened the first room on the left. It was a lovely large modern bathroom. On the marble counter was a basket of goodies that made Mike smile. There were lotions, body powder, shower gel, bath oils and bubbles, a loofah, shower cap and a bottle of bubbly, as in champagne.

"She didn't have to do that..." Mike began to say.

"When I talked to her last week I asked her to do whatever she thought would make you feel welcome and comfortable. She's a very conscientous woman." Harry said, grabbing the basket off of the counter and leading Mike down the hall to the only door on the right side.

"This is the study." Harry opened the door and walked through it. The only furniture in the room was a desk and chair. There were a few cardboard boxes sitting by one wall and a bookshelf with a lot of paperbacks and a few hardbound books. Mike looked at Harry's book collection and smiled.

"Quite a diverse selection, here, Harry." Mike commented.

"I like variety in my life. At least where literature and music are concerned." Harry replied, taking Mike's hand in his. Next, he led her to the double doors at the end of the hall. He opened the doors and Mike stepped into her new bedroom.

"What beautiful furniture, Harry." Mike remarked as she stood in one spot and looked around.

"Thanks. I found it at a store in Boston when we were there in March with Big Time Rush. I bought it that day and had it shipped home." Harry said proudly. He had fallen in love with the style and the Cherry finish and was glad that Mike liked it, too.

"So you've got Victorian in the dining room and libary, ultra modern in the kitchen and lounge, and Early American in your bedroom..." Mike said as she considered the height of the bed.

"I enjoy eclectic, what can I say..." Harry replied as he watched Mike trying to climb up on the antique height bed. It was much taller than a normal king size bed, and she was having a little bit of trouble. She had her hands full of duvet and her feet were struggling to find something to grab hold of to hoist herself up. He set her basket of goodies down on the dresser and went to rescue her.

"Here love, try this." Harry said as he set a lovely cherrywood step stool by her flailing feet. She smiled as she stepped right up onto the bed and leaned against the dozens of pillows.

"Why did you get a step stool when you are as tall as you are?" Mike asked him as he easily got up onto the bed and laid beside her.

"It's not easy to get up here when you're drunk...." Harry answered with a little smile, then slid back off the bed and pulled Mike over into his arms. He walked towards a doorway and set Mike down. They walked through what could be called a walk-in closet, but was more of a dressing room it was so large.

"And this, love, is the master bath." Harry said as he led Mike by the hand into the bathroom attached to the master bedroom.

"Wow, Harry, it's huge." Mike said as she looked around at the most opulent bathroom she'd ever seen. Harry bit back his automatic comeback of 'that's what she said' and just watched his fiancee survey the room. There was a huge sunken tub in the corner, with what she assumed were jets in the sides. Next to the tub was a huge glass shower stall with several shower heads at different heights. The double sinks were shell shaped in a beautiful marble countertop. She'd seen bathrooms like this in magazines, but never in real life.

"Wanna try out the tub or the shower?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Shower...we can soak in the tub later." Mike replied as Harry pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her slowly. This was the first time they were completely alone together. Sure, they'd been alone together in the hotel rooms, but someone could knock on the door at any time of the day or night. The other boys stopped by, Paul came to check on them, even managament dropped by at random times. Here, they were REALLY alone.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Harry asked, seeing the sneaky little smile on her face.

"We are alone, finally totally alone..." Mike replied.

"Yes we are. There's no one here to hear you when I make you scream." Harry said as he pulled her against his hardening cock, his hands on her butt.

"Yes, Harry. Make me scream..." Mike moaned breathlessly as Harry leaned down and was sucking roughly at the tender skin of her neck.

"Then we have way too many clothes on..." Harry said as he trailed kisses up her jawline. They pulled each others' clothes off and left them in a pile on the floor. He pulled her gently by the hand to the shower. He turned on the upper shower heads and adjusted the temperature to be as hot as he knew Mike liked it. He took hotter showers than she did, but he remembered that there was something in their pregnancy books about not bathing in super hot water. He adjusted the temperature 3 times before he got it right. She smiled at his consideration even when his little head was doing all of the thinking for the big head....

"Just get in, I'm sure it's fine." Mike said impatiently, pushed him in, and stepped in behind him. She looked around and noticed a built-in bench on one side...really? She moaned as Harry pulled her close to him and ran his hands up and down her back. When she shivered, he turned her around until she was directly under the spray from the various shower heads. She ran her hands up and down every inch of his skin as he did the same to her. Mike smiled as she took his fully erect dick in her hand and slid her hand slowly up and down. The erotic sensation of the relaxing hot water streaming over their bodies and the knowledge that they had all the time in the world made them move slower than usual. Harry moaned and slid his hand between them, working Mike into a lather with his fingers on her clit. When her legs started to quiver, he reached behind her and turned on one of the lower shower heads and adjusted the pulse. Mike giggled as the rythmic pulsing of the water from that head hit her right in the ass. Her giggling turned to moaning when Harry turned her around and pushed her closer to the wall.

"Oh my God, Harry..." Mike whimpered as he slowly adjusted the temperature of the water from that shower head. He turned it down from the same heat as the others to lukewarm, and then to cold. Mike moaned loudly. The difference in the heat from above and the cold of the water pulsing rhythmically against her clit had her shaking from head to toe. Her knees got weak and she nearly fell. Harry squatted down behind her and pulled onto his thighs, holding her legs apart as the pulsing water tortured her aching clit. Mike began a chant of 'oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck....' as she slowly came apart. Her orgasm hit her so hard Harry had to hold her around the waist so she wouldn't fall off his lap. Mike screamed loudly as she came, writhing and moaning. He could tell it was one of her 'whole body orgasms' as she liked to call them. Harry turned off the lower shower head and sat down on the bench, pulling Mike onto his lap.

"Wow..." Mike was still breathing heavily and her body was still quaking gently.

"Wow is right." Harry replied, kissing her passionately as she turned around in his arms. She was straddling his waist and slowly eased herself onto his hard, ready, cock. He tried to talk through his moan. "At least we don't have to sleep in the guest bedroom 'cause you soaked the bed." Harry winked cheekily at her.

"Did you know I would have one of my bed soaking orgasms like that?" Mike wondered outloud. She slowly raised and then lowered herself repeatedly on his dick as she kissed his collarbones.

"Yup." Harry was being evasive, so she pulled completely off of him and waited.

"How did you know that?" Mike continued. She tortured his nipples as he groaned quietly.

"Someone I know used to have really powerful orgasms that way...." Harry decided he might as well tell her about it. It didn't look like she was gonna give it up.

"Really..."

"Yeah, the contrast between the hot water and then the cold, ya know...And the pulsing of the water on her clit." Harry spoke softly. He didn't really want to talk about it, but Mike was insisting.

"Caroline?" Mike asked gently as she slowly stroked his still hard cock.

"Yeah. Sorry." Harry closed his eyes and waited to see how Mike would react.

"Smart woman. I'll have to thank her for being such a good teacher." Mike replied simply as she knelt down and took Harry's throbbing dick into her mouth. She looked up at Harry's shocked face and she smiled around him. Mike wasn't sure if it was the hot water or embarrassment that turned his face pink, but it was adorable.

"No, don't!!" Harry whined as he pulled Mike up off of him and turned off the now lukewarm water, leaving the shower stall and grabbing two large towels off of the rack.

"Don't be embarrassed, Harry. OK, so you were 17 and she was 32, who cares." Mike said as they towelled each other dry and he pulled her back into his bedroom.

"It was a waste of both of our time. It was just about the sex. I'm not overly proud of myself for it, ya know?" Harry replied as they climbed up onto the bed and she continued tending to his still raging hard-on.

"So what? I for one am glad that you wasted your time with Caroline. She's responsible for a lot of your experience. At least one of us knows what they are doing. You know I'm pathetically inexperienced for a 22 year old." Mike said as she gave him another of her expert blow-jobs.

"You already knew how to do this rather well." Harry added sarcastically as he pulled her up to him and flipped them over, settling himself between her legs and sliding himself back into her still dripping pussy. They kissed deeply, their tongues doing circles in each others' mouths as he pounded her into the mattress. It only took a few minutes before they were both satisfied and snuggling under the covers. They had nowhere to be that afternoon, so Harry decided a nap was in order. Just as they were drifting off Harry remembered what Mike had said.

"Please don't say anything to Caroline."

"How can I? I'll probably never meet her."

"No, love, we still run with the same crowd. We'll probably see her at a club or party or something." Harry wasn't encouraged by Mike's reply.

"Well then at least she and I will have something in common to talk about."


	39. Blabbing

  
Four weeks later, Mike and Harry were seated on a British Airways flight to New York on their way to St. Louis. They were lounging in their luxurious First Class seats, Paul seated directly behind them, as usual. Paul was already asleep and they'd only been in the air for about 20 minutes. Harry was reading a book; Twilight, again.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, love." Harry commented when Mike rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not tired, right now. Too many things going through my head, this morning." Mike answered. She mentally ran through the last month, going backwards, starting with the discussion earlier that day, that prompted Harry's choice of reading material for the flight.

\-------

"Oh my God, Harry. Come look at this!" Mike yelled from their closet into the bathroom where Harry was shaving. She was in nothing but her bra and thong, standing sideways in front of the full length mirror. She was pointing at her stomach with a puzzled look on her face. Harry had to suppress a giggle.

"That's your belly, love." Harry replied as he wrapped his arms around her from the back and gently stroked her slightly bulging lower stomach.

"Don't cuddle my fat, Harry." Mike said

"It's not fat, love, it's our baby." Harry replied, kissing her neck.

"It can't be, Harry. I'm only about 10 weeks along...I've known a lot of women who were pregnant, and none of them showed this early, especially with their first baby. I shouldn't be showing for another month and a half." Mike didn't understand why he wasn't concerned. She was getting fat...

"You're quite tiny Mike. Maybe you're showing because of your height and frame..." He continued lightly kissing her shoulder, and was thinking about turning her around and heading for the nipples.

"I'm like Bella Swan, Harry." The despair was evident in her voice.

"OK, for one thing, she was Bella Cullen by then. And, for another thing, I'm not a vampire. Although your neck does smell particularly delicious this morning." Harry replied, going back to biting her gently on the neck. He did turn her around this time and pulled her tight against him.

"You're beautiful, love. If you're worried about this make sure you ask your doctor tomorrow, yeah?" Harry kissed her lightly on the lips and turned towards his clothes. They didn't have time for anything but getting dressed and getting downstairs before Paul got there.

"So I guess you've watched the Twilight movies with the boys?" Mike asked a few minutes later, as they carried their luggage to the foyer. She'd ignored his Twilight knowledge earlier, but now she was curious to know how he knew so much about Bella.

"Only after I had read the books. Too many people told me that I'd be lost if I hadn't read them first." Harry replied as he ran back up the steps, returning a minute later with a paperback copy of 'Twilight'.

"They are good books. I'll have to reread them, myself." Mike said as a horn honked outside. Harry opened the door for Paul, who grabbed Mike's suitcase and put out his hand for her.

"It's raining pet, be careful you don't slip." Paul said as he walked to the SUV, his arm through Mike's. Harry locked the front door and hurried to catch up.

"Hands off, P-Higgz." Harry joked as he helped Mike get into the SUV.

\-------

Mike and Harry had agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone else about the baby until they had seen her doctor and had the first ultrasound done. Even then she would only be 10 weeks. Bonnie had suggested that they should wait until the first trimester was done. As it was, their families and the entire One Direction tour company knew. They had sworn everyone to secrecy, which was funny, because Mike and Harry were the ones who couldn't keep their mouths shut...

Two weeks before, they had hosted a dinner party. They'd invited the other boys, their girlfriends, and Ed Sheeran.

"I don't know why Rose won't let me help. She knows I can cook." Mike complained in a whisper to Harry as they put the finishing touches on the dining room table. They'd set it for 10. Rose insisted she couldn't stay to eat, even though she'd fixed it all.

"Let her do this, Mike. She loves cooking and always enjoys it when we have people over. We'll still have to clean up, don't worry. That's where we'll get a chance to shine." Harry replied, pulling Mike close for a quick snog before the others arrived. He backed her up against the front door and was making a mess of her lipstick. Mike squealed when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!!" Harry yelled as Liam and Danielle stepped through the door. Mike hugged them both and directed Danielle into the library.

"Harry said you usually leave your purse in here?" Mike asked as she was still getting used to some of the customs at Harry's flat.

"Yup. How are you feeling, Mike?" Danielle asked as they walked into the lounge where Harry and Liam were sitting down, talking. Mike was about to answer, when Louis and Eleanor slid through the door wearing matching fuzzy socks.

"GREETINGS MY FRIENDS!!!" Louis yelled, grabbing Danielle into a hug. He passed her to Eleanor and jumped on the couch by Liam.

"How do you handle living with Louis?" Danielle asked Mike. The doorbell rang, so Mike answered on her way to the door.

"I ignore him as much as possible. Zayn!" Mike greeted him with a hug and turned to the lovely lady beside him.

"Mike, this is Perrie Edwards. Perrie, this is Mike Ward." Zayn introduced them. Mike hugged Perrie and smiled.

"I've heard so much about you, Mike." Perrie was a platinum blonde girl who was only just a little bit taller than Mike.

"I've heard a lot about you, as well. Zayn kept you pretty much on the down low while we were on tour, though. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend." Mike commented as Niall slid in through the open door.

"Hello, ladies!!" Niall greeted them with hugs and headed for the lounge. Just as Mike was leading Perrie into the library to ditch her bag the doorbell rang again. Mike headed back to the door and opened it to reveal a red headed man carrying a guitar case.

"Hi, I'm Mike." Mike stuck her hand towards him.

"I'm Ed Sheeran." Ed answered, unnecessarily.

"I knew that. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mike said as Harry approached them. He greeted Ed and closed the door. He took Mike's hand in his and led her into the lounge where Ed was sitting down and the place had erupted into loud discussions.

"So, boys, I have this song that I wrote with a friend a few years ago. I think it would be perfect for your album." Ed was saying to whoever was listening.

"I'd love to hear it." Mike stood and started to walk out of the lounge.

"I'll just check with Rose to see how long we have until dinner is ready."

"Sit down, love, I'll go ask." Harry said, pulling her gently down to the couch, kissing her lightly, then getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"It's sweet that he's so attentive, Mike." Eleanor remarked, squeezing Mike's hand.

"I know, right. He's always been that way, but ever since we found out about the baby, he's been more protective than anything." Mike replied. Ed's head whipped around and his face lit up.

"Little Harry's going to be a daddy???" Ed asked Mike just as Harry was walking back into the room.

"Yeah, I figured Harry had told you already." Mike said, looking sheepishly at Harry. His face showed slight irritation.

"I was going to tell him over dinner..." Harry replied, softening his expression when it looked like Mike was going to cry.

"It's alright, love, no harm done. Hey, Ed!! Guess what, mate?" Harry asked.

"What Harry?" Ed asked with a wink to Mike.

"Mike and I are going to have a baby!!!" Harry yelled. Ed drew him into a big hug, then turned and gave Mike a much more gentle hug.

"That's splendid news!!" Ed yelled and began playing Happy Birthday on his guitar.

"Not quite yet, Ed, we're only two months in. Oh, Rose says we have half an hour till it's time to eat, so let's hear the song." Harry said, sitting down on an empty section of the couch and pulling Mike down onto his lap. Ed began to play the guitar.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Mike whispered to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's fine, love. But, we really need to stop telling people soon." Harry replied with a wink.

\-----------

A week before their dinner party, Liam had received a call as they were leaving the studio. Mike and the boys had spent the day working on both of their albums and they were all pretty knackered.

"I'll ask the boys, Olly." Liam said into his phone.

"Olly's asked us to pop by his place. He's having a party, tonight. Shall I accept, or are we too tired." Liam looked pointedly at Harry, as Mike was sleeping with her head in his lap.

"Love, Olly Murs has invited us over for a party, tonight. Do you want to go?" Harry gently woke Mike and smiled at her sleepy face.

"Sure. As long as he has food..." Mike replied, Niall agreeing loudly from the back seat. Mike pumped her fist lamely, laid back down, and went back to sleep.

"I assume you have food...Well, then, yes, we'll be there...See ya, soon, mate." Liam ended the call and let Paul know of their change in plans. Richard made a u-turn in the middle of a block and they were headed to Olly's.

The party was in full swing when they got there. Olly's flat was much smaller than Harry's, but Mike was amazed at how many people he had managed to squeeze into it. The spread of food was impressive, and Olly even had a uniformed wait staff attending to everyone's food and beverage needs.

"Now this is a party." Mike commented to Niall as they had just pulled chairs up to the buffet table and had been there for a good twenty minutes.

"Your fiancee and Niall look pretty happy, there, Harry. Might want to watch out for the little leprechaun. He might be planning a takeover." Olly commented as he and Harry stood nearby and watched.

"Of Mike? Nah, all those two share is a love of good food. He's her food buddy. Now that she's eating for two, they spend a lot of time together..." Harry's voice drifted off as he realized what he had just said.

"Eating for two, ya say??" Olly's eyes widened and he clapped Harry on the back.

"Damn, did it again..." Harry murmured.

"When's she due, Haz?" Olly asked.

"Who's due??" Harry heard her voice before he saw her face.

"Mike's pregnant, Caroline. But I have to swear you two to secrecy. It's still really early on and..." Harry yelled loudly, and managed to grab Olly and Caroline by the arms before they could tell anyone else.

"Seriously, please don't tell anyone. Mike's wanting to wait until the first trimester is over to go public." Harry pleaded with the mouthy X-Factor presenters.

"Alright, Harry. We won't say anything." Olly agreed. He knew what it was like to be in the public eye.

"You have to introduce me to your Mike, Harry. I'm sure we have loads to talk about..." Caroline added as she drug Harry by the arm over to where Mike and Niall were holding court over the buffet.

"Caroline!!" Niall yelled as he stood up and embraced her warmly.

"Niall, darling!" Caroline squeezed him and turned towards Mike.

"Mike, this is Caroline Flack. Caroline, Mike Ward." Harry said as Mike stood up and turned around. She put her hand out, but Caroline pulled her into and big hug instead.

"Come, love. I'll make a plate and we'll find a quiet spot to get acquainted." Caroline said to Mike, with a wink to Harry.

"This could be bad, mate." Niall said quietly to Harry as they watched the two ladies walk away with full plates, followed by a waiter with drinks on a tray.

"You got that right."

\-------------

A week before Olly's party, really only a few days after they had returned to London, Mike and Harry had settled into a very domestic routine. Mike would wake up around 7:00 as she had always been an early riser. She would take a shower, get dressed and grab one of Harry's books. Harry would wake up around 8:00 and watch Mike sit on the window seat in their bedroom. She would either be reading, or looking outside. He would watch her until either she noticed that he was staring at her, or he had to take a pee, whichever came first. Then, they would get back into bed for a rousing game of hide the sausage. Then a shower was in order, Harry's first, Mike's second of the morning. Then they would go downstairs and make breakfast. It was on that Thursday morning that Harry received a phone call as they were sitting down to eat.

"I'm sorry, love, it's Nick. Do you mind?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, go ahead." Mike replied as she perused that morning's issue of the Sun.

"Hey, Nick! What's up?...We're fine, thanks, and you?...That's good...Today? Nothing that I know of, why?...Golf? With who?...And they want you to bring me?...Well, I'm not sure if...hang on, Nick." Harry put his hand over the phone and turned to look at Mike who was smiling at him.

"Go ahead and go, Harry."

"But, I don't want to leave you by yourself." Harry replied.

"I'm pretty sure I can sit around and do nothing by myself as easily as I can with you. Anyway, I wanted to get back to my songs, today. I haven't looked at them in weeks. Really, it's ok, go..." Mike urged. It would actually be nice to have a little peace and quiet.

"OK, if you're sure." Harry smiled. It would be nice to see Nick again, it had been months. They had a lunch date for the next week, but a little game of golf might be fun.

"Alright, Nick, I'll be there...OK, see you then...Bye." Harry ended the call and reached across the table to kiss Mike on the cheek.

"Are you sure you want to be by yourself, here?"

"What could happen, Harry? This place has more security than Buckingham Palace."

"But, what if you get bored..." Harry was grasping at straws.

"If I get bored, I'll walk down to the shops. Or, I'll call Lou and meet her for coffee. Do you not want to go?" Mike asked him as they finished eating.

"Yes and no. Yes, I love a good game of golf, and it's been forever. But, no, I don't want to leave you..."

"I'm pretty sure you'll be back in a few hours, late afternoon, at the latest. I'll let you take me out for dinner, tonight, if it makes you feel better." Mike took their plates to the sink. Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Love you so much, Mike."

"Love you, too, Harry. Now go put on some goofy golf pants and a visor and get going before you make Nick late.

An hour later, Mike was sitting at the piano in the library, pencil in hand, revising a song she wanted to record for her album. Suddenly the front door opened and closed, and Rose appeared in the doorway, having heard the piano being played.

"Hello, Mike." Rose said, tentatively, not wanting to scare her.

"Hi, Rose. What are you up to, today?"

"Just bringing over some things for Harry to look at. Is he here?"

"No, he's playing golf with Nick and some execs from Radio One, this afternoon." Mike answered.

"Really?" Rose replied, intrigued.

"Yeah. He wasn't sure why they wanted him to come along, but he didn't want to pass up a golf game."

"They probably want to talk to him about doing a show. I'll leave this stuff on the kitchen table for Harry to look at later, then." Rose said as she headed into the hall, towards the kitchen. She set a large folder of paperwork on the table and turned as Mike came into the kitchen, behind her.

"Fancy a cuppa?" Mike asked in her most posh British accent.

"Why, yes, yes I would! Lovely accent, by the way. How'd you pick it up in so short a time?" Rose asked as Mike put the kettle on to boil and Rose got out the cups and spoons.

"I spent a semester of college here in London." Mike answered, then remembered what they had been talking about.

"Wait, you mean, like Harry being on the radio, with his own show?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I guess you've heard some of their radio interviews, already, yeah?" Rose asked as they sat down at the table with their tea.

"Yes, and I've witnessed some firsthand. Seriously, why would they want someone who talks that slow to do a radio show?" Mike was incredulous.

"I'm not sure, Mike, but I can only speculate that they hear something in Harry that we don't. What we do know is that Harry's intelligent, personable, friendly, funny. Actually he is a lot like Nick, well, except for the gay part." Rose said as they both laughed.

"But why would they approach him about it now? Don't they realize he'd never leave One Direction?" Mike asked still doubtful.

"All I can think of, is that they are aware of the relatively short life span of most boybands and want to put a seed of the idea in his head, now."

"So in the future, he'll think of them first when they've decided to stop making music together..." Mike wondered aloud.

"That's all I can think of, dear. I'm sure Harry will tell you about it when he gets home later."

"So, Rose, care to have our talk, now, or do you have somewhere to be this afternoon?"

"That would be nice. I'm free, until 4:00 or so." Rose answered with a smile.

"So what exactly do you want to talk about?" Mike asked.

"How it is that you and Harry just met this year, and are already engaged?" Rose asked gently.

"It's a long story, but I'm game if you are..." Mike replied and started at the beginning. Half way through, they moved to the lounge and sat on the couch. It wasn't until Mike got to the part of the story where they were in L.A. that she realized she'd have to tell Rose about the baby for it all to make sense.

"You're pregnant??" Rose asked with a rather immature girly scream and pulled Mike in for a hug.

"Yes, but Rose we'd decided not to tell anyone, yet, so you can't let anyone know, ok?" Mike nearly begged Rose. Harry wasn't going to be happy if he knew she told Rose without him.

"Of course, dear, I won't even let Harry know that you told me. It'll be our little secret."

Meanwhile, on the links, Harry was enjoying his day. The weather was beautiful and he was playing his best golf for a change. He wasn't that good, but he wasn't embarrassing himself, either. Finally, while they were at the 13th hole, Nick's bosses got to the point of having Harry there. A tall man named Sean Finnegan engaged Harry in a conversation. He was the vice president of radio personalities.

"So, Harry, what are your plans for the future?"

"Really, Sean. You're asking an 18 year old about his future plans?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nick I am." sean answered, slightly annoyed.

"Hell, Sean, I'm 28 and I barely know what I want to be when I grow up. How is Harry going to have plans..."

"Well, Nick, if the rumors are true, he's engaged, so we figured he at least has short term plans for the next 10 years or so..." Sean narrowed his eyes at Nick. Nick began to speak, but Harry grabbed his shoulder, gently.

"It's ok, Nick. Actually I have quite a few plans for the next 10 years." Harry said, smiling at Sean and Patrick McCoy, the program director.

"The rumors are true, I am engaged."

"To that American song-writer with the man's name?" Patrick asked Harry.

"Yes, Mike Ward." Harry replied.

"I've watched some of her videos on YouTube. She's very talented." Sean added.

"Yes, she is. So, basically, I plan to make music with the lads as long as people want to listen to us. We have a new album in the works and another world tour next year."

"So when is the wedding?" Sean asked.

"We're not sure, really. It's kind of complicated." Harry replied.

"How, so?" Nick asked as they made their way to their golf carts.

"I can't really tell you, unless you promise to keep this information to yourselves..." Harry's voice trailed off. He wondered if he should tell them about the baby or not.

"We won't say anything, but Nick here has a big mouth and a huge radio audience..." Sean said, smiling at Nick who looked offended.

"I would never break a promise to one of my best friends. What is it, Harry. Mum's the word." Nick locked his lips, threw away the key, and smiled at Harry.

"We're going to have a baby." Harry said proudly.

"Smashing!!" Nick yelled and hugged Harry tightly.

"I'll promise to keep my mouth shut as long as you and Mike come on my show to announce it. When the time comes of course." Nick gave Harry a hopeful smile that Harry couldn't deny.

"Alright, Nick, you'll get the exclusive." Harry agreed, and then had a sobering thought. Mike's gonna kill me...

\------------------

"Calm down Mike..." Harry was saying as Mike began to cry. Harry watched Dr. Hill leave the room.

"What did he mean by 'Oh My God.'" Mike asked Harry, burying her head in his shirt. All kinds of horrible scenarios were going through her mind. Hearing your obstetrician saying things like that while looking at your baby on an ultrasound screen is rarely a good thing.

"Is the baby alright?" Harry asked the doctor when he came back into the room. He had another doctor with him. They looked at the screen, the other doctor smiled and the two doctors conferred quietly.

"Yes, just fine. Let me turn up the volume, and you can hear the heartbeats." Dr. Hill watched Mike closely to see if she picked up on what he had just said. He was not surprised that she did.

"Hearbeats?" Mike and Harry said at the same time. Harry hadn't missed it either.

"Twins?" Mike asked, she knew multiple births ran in her mom's family.

"No." Dr. Hill smiled and waited.

"Triplets?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Your getting warmer..."

"Quadruplets??" Mike asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Ding ding ding...we have a winner!"

"OH MY GOD!!" Mike and Harry said at the same time.


	40. Freaking again

  
"This is a nightmare, Harry..." Mike sobbed into Harry's chest. They were sitting on a couch in Dr. Hill's office after their very revealing ultrasound.

"Mike, I know you're scared, but everything is going to be just fine." Dr. Hill said, as he pulled a chair near the couch and sat down.

"Look at this photo, kids. As you can see, this large sack here contains two little ones. These will be identical twins. Then here we have two smaller sacks that contain one baby each. These are in essence a set of fraternal twins."

"How did this happen?" Mike asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Well Mike, when a man and woman love each other very much, they get as close as they can and..." Dr. Hill tried to lighten the mood. Mike wasn't having any of it.

"Stop it! You know what I meant." Mike said testily. Harry squeezed her gently and shushed her, his lips on her temple.

"Evidently, 11 weeks ago, your ovaries dropped at least 3 eggs instead of just one. There are many factors that cause this, but knowing why doesn't change anything. Also, Mike, given your family history of multiples you shouldn't be surprised." Dr. Hill answered.

"I know, Doc. I just can't have 4 babies at once." Mike whined.

"Yes, you can, Mike. Women have been giving birth to multiples for thousands of years. You're a strong woman, Mike, you can do this." Dr. Hill assured her.

"I can't..." Mike mumbled immaturely. She shivered as Harry rubbed his hands up and down her arms. She leaned back into his hug and sighed.

"You can't send them back, Mike. What would you have Dr. Hill do? Take a few out till the number is more manageable??" Harry asked, knowing Mike would be horrified. It nearly turned his stomach saying it, but Mike needed to realize what's done is done. They could handle it. Mike pulled away from him and turned around to face him.

"OH MY GOD, NO, HARRY!! I could never do that!" Mike shook her head at him, frowning.

"Wait, Harry, is that what YOU want?" Mike asked Harry, almost angrily.

"Of course not, Mike. I could never do that. God gave those babies to us, I would never even think of harming one of them. I was just trying to snap you out of your little pity party." Harry smiled at her pouty face until she smiled back and apologized.

"OK, I get it. I'm sorry. It's just that this is so overwhelming." Mike leaned back into Harry's arms and turned her weary smile back to her doctor.

"I understand what it's like to have a house full of children, Mike. Remember, I have 5 kids of my own. Luckily we had them one at a time. This will just take some adjustment..."

"So, what now?" Mike asked the doctor.

"Well, nothing will really change with how you're living your life right now, except the amount of calories you're going to need to consume on a daily basis, and the amount of rest you need." Dr. Hill stood up and went over to a set of bookshelves. He pulled a large book and a handful of pamphlets off the shelves and handed them to Harry.

"This is all the info I have on pregnancy with multiples. This book here is all about nutrition and physical activity. You need to read this first."

"So does this explain why I'm showing already?" Mike asked. She was looking through the book and making a face at a table that was listing caloric requirements.

"Yes, it does. I need you to listen carefully, now, Mike." Dr. Hill said seriously.

"OK..."

"You're probably eating around 2000 calories a day, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, somewhere around there, why?" Mike replied.

"You'll need to increase that to at least 3600 calories a day."

"Wow, that's a lot. Won't I gain too much, eating that many calories?" Mike asked, wondering how she was going to manage it.

"No. Listen, Mike, those babies are going to take every gram of nutrients out of your body. The extra calories are going to sustain you, Mike. If you don't eat enough, your teeth will go bad, your hair will fall out, and you'll be so weak by the time you deliver, you won't have enough strength to take care of them. Do you understand?" Dr. Hill concluded his speech with a smile. He didn't want to scare Mike, but he did want her to take him seriously.

"Ok, I get it. I'll read the nutrition book and then I'll eat it..." Mike replied cheekily, causing Harry to giggle.

"Good idea. Plenty of fiber there. Do you have a doctor in London, yet?" Dr. Hill asked as they all stood up.

"Yes, oh, here's her card." Harry replied, digging a business card out of his wallet and handing it to the doctor.

"Great. I'll call her tomorrow morning and let her know what we've discovered. She'll probably want to see you in 4 weeks, so make an appointment as soon as you get home." Dr. Hill shook Harry's hand and pulled Mike in for a hug.

"You'll do fine, Mike." He assured her.

Mike and Harry walked past the nurses who hugged Mike and congratulated them. When they stepped out into the waiting room, Mike started laughing. Here in the midst of pregnant women and old ladies sat a huge Irishman reading a women's health magazine.

"How'd it go, pet?" Paul asked her. Mike's laughing turned instantly into crying. Mike collapsed onto Paul, who pulled her on his lap as sobs racked her body.

"Harry, is the baby alright, then?" Paul looked up, concern etching his features.

"Babies, Paul. Four of them. And, they're all fine, thanks, but she's freaking out." Harry replied. Paul could easily see that.

"Let's get her back to Bonnie's." Paul suggested, standing up with Mike in his arms, and following Harry to the door.

Luckily Paul remembered how to get back to Bonnie's from the doctor's office, because Mike had cried herself to sleep. Paul glanced in the rearview mirror and found Harry pensively staring out the window.

"Don't fret, Harry. Mike will adjust." Paul said quietly.

"I know. That's just a lot of babies at once, Paul." Harry replied with a smile for his protector and friend.

"At least you have the room and resources to raise that lot all at once." Paul speculated.

"True. Paul, she's due March 1st." Harry was thinking of the beginning of their tour.

"Well, Harry, at least you'll be on the same continent." Paul commented, knowing that that was before the tour left the UK.

"I just hate that she won't be able to come with us." Harry looked down at Mike's face as she lay face up in his lap. Her brows were furrowed and her cheeks were red from crying. He loved her so much, and now she was going to give him four babies. Harry said a silent prayer that they would all be healthy. Mike would die if something happened to one of them. He wanted to text the lads, but he figured Mike would want to tell her mum first.

"We're here, Harry." Paul said, pulling into Bonnie's driveway and shutting off the engine. He grabbed Mike's purse off the seat and opened Harry's door.

"Wake up, love, we're at your mum's" Harry shook Mike gently.

"OK." Mike said wearily, letting Harry help her out of the car. Bonnie appeared at the door as soon as they pulled up. She ushered them in and closed the door. Luckily no one had even noticed that they were in town.

"Oh, Mom, look." Mike said as she handed Bonnie one of the pictures they had gotten at the doctor's office. Bonnie looked from the picture to the stack of materials Harry had set on the coffee table.

"Four, Michaela?" Bonnie asked Mike as she sat next to her on the couch.

"Yes..." Mike looked hesitantly at her mom, whose face broke into a wide smile.

"YOU WIN, MICHAELA!!"

"That's not even funny, Mom!" Mike yelled as she got up off the couch and headed to the bathroom. Paul followed her and knocked gently on the door.

"Alright then, Mike?"

"Yes, Paul. Just taking a pee..." Mike answered. He left the door to report to Harry by shaking his head no to Harry's silently questioning expression. Mike still got sick on rare occasions.

"Mike wins what, then?" Harry asked his future mother-in-law.

"Well we've had so many sets of multiples in our family that it's sort of a silent competition to see which of us ends up with the most. You see, my mother had 6 sisters, two of which were twins, and all of them have had sets of twins. I have 31 cousins on that side of my family. Between all of us cousins we have had 15 sets of twins and one set of triplets. That was my cousin Barbara. The triplets are 30 years old now, and two of them have had twins." Bonnie looked at Harry and Paul and the shocked looks on their faces.

"Why did Mike never mention this?" Harry asked as Mike walked back into the room.

"I didn't want to jinx us. I figured that if I ignored it, it wouldn't happen to us..." Mike replied, sitting down between Harry and her mom.

"This is great news, though, Michaela. Just think, you've got all the babies you'll ever want. You'll never have to go through this again." Bonnie smiled at her reasoning.

"This is true, Mom. Oh, and I need to start eating like a million calories a day." Mike added as she got up and made her way into the kitchen where something was smelling delicious. She opened the oven to see her mom's famous homemade pizza.

"Have you got stuff for a salad, Mom?" Mike called into the living room where Bonnie and Harry were looking at the picture, again.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute to make one." Bonnie answered. Mike pulled open the refrigerator and began to get all the salad making items she could find. Lettuce, fresh spinach, homegrown cherry tomatoes, a cucumber, radishes, fresh mushrooms, celery...frozen peas? Mike closed the fridge and looked up into the freezer. YES! She pulled out a small bag of frozen peas and emptied them into a colander in the sink and ran cold water on them. Meanwhile, in the livingroom the other three were talking quietly.

"Is she going to be alright, then?" Paul asked Bonnie.

"Sure, Paul. Mike is stubborn, controlling and resistant to change, but she also has a huge heart. Once she realizes that these little blips on the page are going to be her children, she'll be better. Right now, she's still in shock." Bonnie answered, then squeezed Harry's hand.

"You're thrilled, aren't you, Harry?" Bonnie asked him.

"Indescribably happy, Bonnie." Harry replied. Just then, Bonnie heard some commotion from the kitchen.

"Let's go see what she's doing, shall we?" Bonnie suggested.

"I'll do that, babe." Bonnie said as she, Harry and Paul walked into the kitchen.

"I've got it. You made the pizzas." Mike continued to stand at the counter and create the biggest damn salad Harry had ever seen. Bonnie could tell Mike was zoned out and still worrying. Mike just needed a nudge in the right direction and her mindset would change. Bonnie was the queen of mindset nudging when it came to Mike.

"I was just telling Harry that you could have all of the possible gender combinations." Bonnie said as she opened the oven to check on the pizzas.

"OK...." Mike hadn't even thought about it.

"Since you've got the identicals and the fraternals you could have all boys, all girls, two of each, or three boys and a girl, or three girls and a boy." Bonnie watched her daughters face. Mike went from her frowning, concentrating face to one of realization. Her eyes wide as she turned and searched out Harry's face. He was right behind her, his eyes warm and filled with tears as he watched her. He could almost see the thoughts in her brain. Mike's mind turned from four fetuses on a picture to two little girls and two little boys sleeping in bassinets. Then she saw four little boys, swinging, then four little girls making a sand castle. She imagined three little girls and a little boy dressed for school, then three little boys and a little girl laying on a floor watching TV. Oh my God, I love these babies!

"Oh, Harry. We're gonna have four beautiful little babies." Mike cried as she threw herself into his arms. He looked over her head at Bonnie and smiled. She was the smartest woman in the world...

"Well, love, if you don't mind I'm going to call my mum?" Harry said as Mike wiped her eyes. She was smiling now, and Harry felt relieved that she was finally excited about the babies.

"Sure. You're mom would be upset if you didn't tell her right away. Call Gemma, too. Mom what time is Jackie coming over?"

"She'll be here by dinner time. Are you going over to the house after we eat, then?" Bonnie asked, while Harry stepped into the living room to make his calls.

"Yeah. I'll give you a list of what goes to London, what goes to storage, and what you can sell. You're sure this won't be too much work for you?" Mike asked, finishing up the salad and pulling salad dressings out of the fridge.

"I'll just hire those movers that come in, pack the boxes and move it all to storage. I'd store it here, but I haven't got the room. Then, I'll have a garage sale at the end of August, and whatever is left can be picked up by the garbage truck. OK?" Bonnie replied.

"What about the things I want to take back to London?" Mike asked, wondering how that was going to happen.

"It's all arranged, pet. Just mark it and I'll call the shipping company that we use to transport the tour equipment. Piece of cake, Mike." Paul replied as he helped Bonnie set the table.

\----------

Later, Mike and Harry stepped through the front door of the little house she'd been living in for the last year.

"I used to think this place was so big, Harry."

"It is for one person. Did you ever get lonely here all by yourself?" Harry asked as Mike began writing things down on a legal pad.

"Yeah, but I was so busy with school that I only really noticed it at night."

"What all do you want to move to the flat, love?" Harry looked around at Mike's eclectic collection of furniture. She had some really nice pieces. No wonder she was fascinated by their dining room and library. A lot of Mike's furniture was Victorian style as well.

"I guess just these antiques. They're just older replicas, but they might fit in somewhere." Mike replied, thinking the end tables could go in the library.

"Of course they will, Mike. What about your books?" Harry said as he browsed her bookshelves. She had a variety of romances, mysteries, and non-fiction books.

"If you're interested in any of them, I'll bring them all. If not, I'll probably just bring the music theory books, and my other textbooks from college."

"Send them all, love. You know I enjoy reading. Maybe Louis would like to read some of them, as well." Harry replied. He wandered down the hall and into Mike's bedroom. Her bed was modern, as was the rest of the furniture. The room as a whole didn't really have any personal touches. It was almost as if the only time she spent in here was when she was sleeping. Nighttime must have been boring here.

"You never dated anyone while you were living here, did you?" Harry asked as he took the pen and paper out of Mike's hands and led her to her bedroom.

"Nope, no time, and no desire, really." Mike replied, seeing a certain look in Harry's eyes.

"So, shall we take this opportunity to use this bed for something other than sleep?" Harry asked, pulling Mike against his chest and burying his face in her neck. She shuddered as his warm tongue ran little cicles on the skin below her ear.

"Oh God, yes Harry." Mike replied as she turned her head and captured his lips with hers. He whimpered a little as she playfully nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. She could feel him getting hard against her stomach. He slid his leg in between hers and could feel how hot she was, already. He leaned down and picked her up, set her crotch against his and backed towards the bed. As soon as he felt it hit the back of his legs he turned her around and set her on the bed. They took their own clothes off, their eyes never leaving each others'. Mike scooted up to the pillows as Harry struggled to get his pants off. By the time he was totally nude she was dipping a finger into her dripping pussy, and then running that finger around her nipples. Harry nearly came just watching her. He jumped onto the bed and stalked up to her slowly. His eyes burning into hers. She shivered as he got closer to her. She brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked on them. He straddled her thighs and leaned down to kiss her, pulling her hand from her mouth, and intertwining his fingers with hers. He drew her hand to his lips and ran his tongue down the grooves between her fingers. She moaned as the sensations sent a rush of desire to her already wet and ready pussy.

"Stop, Harry, just fuck me already." Mike said huskily. Her hips were grinding against the bed as his legs held her captive between his. Harry chuckled darkly in his throat.

"I'll get to that in a little while, love." Harry said as he leaned to one side and drew one of her legs out from in between his. He grabbed her ankle and set it on his shoulder as he ran his fingertips up and down her leg. He never got all the way to her pussy before he went back up. He spent at least a full two minutes winding her up until he himself couldn't take it any more. He began nipping her skin at the ankle, and then started to lick and kiss her inner leg all the way down until he could feel the heat of her on his face. She had her eyes shut tightly, the anticipation of his mouth on her clit was killing her. She felt like she was vibrating, and if he didn't touch her soon she was going to just die. He slowly settled himself onto his stomach and very gently touched the tip of his tongue to her clit. She moaned and lifted her hips, pushing herself against his mouth. He carefully pulled the hood back to expose her clit more fully and pushed hard against her pubic bone as he savagely sucked and licked her clit. She moaned and her legs shuddered after only a few seconds. When he began to hum loudly against her, and slid his middle and index finger into her, arching them forward, she came in a sloppy mess, soaking both his face and the bed. She looked down at him, shocked that she had done that right in his face, but he was smiling and laughing.

"Didn't expect that one, love." Harry said as he wiped his face with her bedspread.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It usually takes a lot more than that." Mike apologized, but Harry just laughed and crawled up to her face. He kissed her long and hard until both of them were breathless and desperate. He slowly slid himself into her, his strokes long and slow as he relished the feeling. She was so tight it was ridiculous. He quikened his pace until he was nearly done, when Mike decided she wanted something else.

"Let me suck you, Harry." Mike insisted, when it seemed that Harry was going to come any second, now.

"If you insist." Harry replied cheekily. He laid down and she positioned herself between his legs. She crawled up and kissed him repeatedly starting with his lips and ending with the tip of his grossly rigid cock. He moaned as she knelt in front of him and slid his still wet dick up and down between her boobs.

"Feels so good, love...hold up..." Harry moaned loudly as he tried to stop her. She obviously wanted him to shoot it down her throat, so he obliged. She smiled at him as she sat up and swallowed. He loved seeing her like this. He had been truly worried that morning when she'd been so upset about the babies. Now, she seemed her usual loving, horny self.

"Ok, Harry, hop off the bed." Mike bossed him, as she was trying to strip the bedspread off the bed.

"Why, love?" Harry asked as he slid off the bed and watched her whip the bedspread off and inspect the sheets underneath. He had to shake his head and laugh at her sassy answer.

"I need to wash this. You don't think I'm going to let my mother sell this bed and the bedclothes with my girl jiz all over them, do you?"


	41. Shopping

  
Exactly a week after they found out about the quadruplets, Mike called Harry into the closet in a panic at 7:00 am.

"What's the matter, love. Are you OK?" Harry asked frantically. He looked at Mike sitting cross-legged amongst a pile of trousers and jeans on the floor.

"None of these fit, Harry...NONE OF THEM!" Mike put her head down in her hands, elbows resting on her knees.

"Do you want me to take you shopping, today?" Harry asked as a knock sounded on the bedroom door and Louis stuck his head through.

"All decent in here?" Louis asked.

"You can come in, Louis." Harry called from the closet. Louis followed the sound of the voices and laughed when he found Harry and Mike sitting on the closet floor. He sat down, as well.

"I guess you're wondering why I've called you all together..." Louis said in his game show host voice.

"Stop, Tommo. None of my pants fit." Mike said irritatedly.

"That's expected, babe..." Louis smiled at her crabby face.

"I'll check Paul's text, and if we're free today, I'll take you shopping." Harry grabbed his phone and opened the daily Paul text that is sent every day at 6:00 am.

"I've already checked it, Harry. You guys have a meeting at Syco, but I'm free today, and so is Lou. I think I'll call her and see if she wants to go with." Mike stood up in her bra and underwear and started pulling skirts off of hangers...maybe she could find one that had an elastic waistband. Harry smiled at Mike's total disregard for Louis seeing her butt in thong underwear. He looked over at Louis who was covering his eyes and shaking his head.

"Mike, babe, you do know that the rumors are false...I'm not really gay, right?" Louis made a big show of covering his eyes, but Harry could see Louis's eyes between his fingers.

"I know, Louis, but we're like brother and sister, right..." Mike smiled cheekily at him as she awkwardly stepped into a long peasant type skirt. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the look of the skirt and took it off.

"Yeah, but none of my sisters look like that, though..."

Mike put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and phoned Lou. She was thrilled to go with Mike and said she would be at the flat by 10:00 and then they'd hit the shops. Lou had an old friend from college that owned a lovely little shop nearby.

"You'd better text Paul and tell him your plans for the day." Louis remarked as they made their way to the kitchen. Mike's stomach was growling, as she typed away on her phone. As soon as she was done, her phone rang. She answered and put it on speaker so she could help Harry fix breakfast.

"Morning Paul..." Mike greeted one of her favorite people in the world.

"Morning Mike, and I assume Harry..."

"And Louis!!" Louis yelled from the fridge where he was handing things to Harry.

"Well, how is everyone today?" Paul's lilting Irish voice echoed in the expansive kitchen.

"We're fine, Paul, except that I'm expanding at an alarming rate." Mike replied.

"Totally normal, pet. Preston will be there at 10:00 to take you ladies shopping." Paul kicked into security man mode.

"He doesn't need to, Paul. Lou and I will be fine." Mike hated having people follow her around.

"I insist." Paul said firmly.

"But, Paul, Harry and I go out alone. Why can't I go out with Lou?" Mike asked. Harry could tell she was starting to get aggravated, by the whiny tone of her voice.

"Harry knows what to watch out for, and how to handle a crowd. What would you do, Mike, if a crowd gathered and you felt trapped?" Paul asked.

"Ummmm" Mike looked over at Harry.

"Duck into a shop and call security to come save me." Harry answered for her.

"And that is why, Mike, you will wait for Preston to get there." Paul suggested.

"Alright, Paul." Mike still didn't like it. She said goodbye to Paul and ended the call.

"And anyway, Preston can carry your bags..." Louis added, quite proud of himself.

"You're such a girl, Louis." Mike poked Louis in the ribs as she flipped the pancakes on the griddle.

"No, I'm not. I'm your NGBF..." Louis replied, sitting on a stool across the breakfast bar, dicing onions for their omeletes.

"NGBF?" Harry asked, confused.

"Non-Gay Best Friend..." Mike helped him out with that one.

"But, wait, love. What about the paps?" Harry asked.

"Crap!! I guess I'll just stay here and order off the internet..." Mike sounded disappointed.

"Maybe they won't even realize it's you." Louis suggested.

"I could probably get away with it, if I went alone, but with Lou and Preston?? What if they ask why Lou and I are carrying bags out of maternity shops?" Mike turned to Harry.

"Just ignore them, love."

"Wait, I'll just tell them that we are buying clothes for a charity. You know, like Birthright. Do they have charities that help unwed mothers here?" Mike asked them.

"Sure. Lottie did a clothing drive for a group called Life." Louis answered.

"That's brilliant, love." Harry suggested, kissing Mike soundly, then turning back to the eggs.

"Maybe you could arrange for some shops to stay open late, then you two could wear disguises and sneak in and out in the middle of the night." Louis suggested. Mike laughed, thinking of the adult novelty store from months ago. Mike let Harry handle this suggestion.

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well for us the first time..."

Just after 10:00 am Mike, Lou and Preston stepped inside a maternity shop not too far from the flat. A group of paps had gathered near them, but so far had only taken a few pictures, but no questions. As Preston closed the door, he noticed they had gathered at the front windows and were looking in.

"Lou, darling!" A woman descended on them as soon as they had walked in.

"Ellen, how are you?" Lou and the woman embraced and then turned towards Mike.

"Ellen this is my friend, Mike." Mike shook the woman's hand and smiled easily.

"What can I do for you ladies, oh and gentleman?" Ellen smiled at Preston, who returned her smile, then took out his phone and occupied himself.

"Well, I need to look at a few things, but..." Mike started, then turned around to look at the paps staring in the windows.

"Wait, you're Harry Styles, fiancee, aren't you?" Ellen asked, finally realizing who she was. She should have known, Lou, a security guard and the paparazzi outside. DUH!!

"Don't worry, love, I get celebrities in here all the time." Ellen said as she went behind the counter and brought out a sign with a clock on it. She set the time for noon and went to the door. She hung the sign and flipped the OPEN sign to the CLOSED side out, and turned to Preston.

"Love, could you reach up and pull the shades down?"

"Names Preston, and anything you need, love." Preston was in a rare flirty mood that day. Mike rolled her eyes as she started going through the racks. Preston smiled and waved at the paps as he pulled the shades down.

"OK, then, what exactly do you need?" Ellen asked Mike when she returned to her side.

"Just everything." Mike said with a smile.

"Then you've come to the right place, cause I happen to have everything!"

Mike spent the next hour trying on clothes with the help of the biggest fake baby belly that Ellen had. Ellen and Lou, both had choked on a sip of water when Mike told them she was having quadruplets. Ellen's reaction wasn't quite the classic spit-take, but it was pretty close. She recovered quickly, though.

"That's lovely!! Instant family, that!" Ellen said kindly.

They gathered everything she thought she would need until Lou reminded her about needing something dressy.

"Don't forget the VMA's, love." Lou said, from a rack of formal dresses.

"When are they, then?" Ellen asked.

"September 6th, in LA so I'm sure it will be hot." Mike replied, then walked over to Lou and started looking at the dresses.

"This one's lovely, Mike. Oh, but it's quite dear..." Lou said, holding up a beautiful powder blue chiffon.

"Lou, I don't care what it costs." Mike replied, taking the hanger from Lou and heading into the dressing room. Lou and Ellen chose a few more and waited for Mike to come out. A few minutes later she backed out so Lou could zip her up. She turned around and even Preston oohed at it. Mike looked at herself in the semi-circle of full length mirrors looking at all angles. The dress had a sequined, high-waisted bodice with wide straps and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was satin and chiffon that hung just above her knees. It was literally the most beautiful dress Mike had ever seen.

"Am I really going to get this big?" Mike asked the ladies, turning sideways in the mirrors.

"Oh, probably bigger, Mike. That's only a triplet sized belly." Ellen replied.

"Oh well, I guess all I can do now, is pay for all of this and go for lunch!!"

"HOLY CRAP, MIKE!!" Lou yelled when Ellen read the grand total to Mike.

"No problem, Lou." Mike answered, handing a card over the counter to Ellen. Lou walked around the counter and began to fold the billions of things to be put into bags.

"You forget, I just sold 8 songs to Simon for the boys, and he paid me an obscene amount of money for those 10 shows I opened on tour. Plus, everyday I'm in the studio..."

"I get it, love, you're loaded." Lou added.

"OK, so Ellen, I need to buy some things for that charity called Life."

"Good idea, you don't want to lie about supporting a charity, ya know." Lou said as she went over to the rack with jeans and chose 5 pairs in various sizes."

"This is true. If they hear about it on the news and then you don't produce, I would think that would be a huge black mark on your 'concerned celebrity persona'." Ellen added, going to the t-shirt rack and pulling out several shirts.

"I don't care about my celebrity persona, I just want to help girls that don't have what I have. Shouldn't I get some nicer things, though?" Mike asked, looking at the jeans and t-shirts that Lou and Ellen had picked out.

"I don't think so, dear, they support mostly teenage unwed mothers. They probably have no need for fancy things. I would think jeans, t-shirts and some undergarments should do the trick." Ellen said as she gathered up some bras and panties and headed for the register.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ellen." Mike said as Preston gathered the numerous bags and stepped up to the door. Ellen unlocked it and began pulling up the shades.

"I agree. If you need anything else, love, don't hesitate to come in." Ellen said.

"And I'm sorry you had to close up this morning." Mike said as Ellen gave her a hug. Ellen smiled at her and laughed.

"Why, I made more in the last 2 hours than I usually make in a week."

\----------

A few days later, Mike and the boys were at a studio in London putting the finishing touches on a song they had recorded the day before. Mike had stayed home that day, though, to meet with Molly, the interior decorator for the nursery, so this was the first time she would hear it.

"So, Mike, if you want to take a listen and let us know if you think anything needs to change?" Darren, one of their producers said, as Mike put headphones on and sat back, closing her eyes and getting ready to critique.

Mike smiled as the intro started, the yeahs and oohs were lovely. Zayn's voice sang of packing and crying...Harry's voice sang of promises...Niall's chorus spoke of summer love...Mike began to cry before she could stop it. She looked at Niall on the couch across from her. She could tell by the look in his eye that he knew why she was crying.

"Mike, love, what's the matter?" Harry stopped the playback.

"I'm sorry, Mike. We didn't mean to make you cry." Niall said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"It's about Jackie, isn't it?" Mike asked Niall.

"We all helped write it, cause we've all had summer loves, Mike. It's just that Niall's is the most recent." Louis answered with a faint smile.

"It'll be ok, Mike." Niall said as he hugged her tighter.

"Four years is just so long, Niall." Mike whispered, thinking about how long it will be before Jackie and Niall can be together.

"That's just it, Mike. We talk, text and skype,too, and she's going to come visit when we get to the U.S. next year. Plus, she's got plenty of reasons to visit London when she can." Niall wasn't worried about his long-distance relationship, he wished Mike wouldn't as well.

"I know. She told me that you are both going to be busy in the next few years, and if you're both still single when she's done with school, you'll see where it goes. It's a very mature thing to do. It's just hard to watch from the outside." Mike hugged Niall and turned to Harry.

"It scares me that we could have easily ended up that way, though." Mike said to Harry as she moved into his embrace.

"What, just a summer romance? Never, love. After I realized how much I loved you I was never going to let you go." Harry said to Mike, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Ready for the rest of the song, then, Mike?" Louis asked, looking anxious.

"Yes, Louis, why do you ask? Do you have a solo coming up?" Mike hoped so. She felt that Louis and Niall had both been underutilized on Up All Night.

"Maybe..." Louis smiled as Mike slipped the headphones back on and nodded to Darren. The rest of the song was truly beautiful. Mike loved Louis' little part after the bridge.

"It's wonderful." Mike said when the song was finished.

"Anything you'd have us change?" Darren asked Mike.

"Nope. It's perfect just the way it is." Mike replied.

"Good. So now we have time to work on your love song with Harry." Darren said as he queued up the instrumental track that had been recorded the week before.

"I guess we really need to put a better name on it than 'the love song with Harry'." Mike mumbled as she got up to go into the booth with Harry.

"How about 'Ode to Marry Waryles'?" Louis suggested. Liam shook his head and decided he needed to add his two cents...

"No, 'Mazza Stard's Song'!!"

\-------------

Later that night, Mike and Harry sat in the window seat in their bedroom looking out at the stars. Mike was sitting in between Harry's legs, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, his large hands gently rubbing her baby bump. Mike's head laid back on Harry's shoulder. She leaned into him and kissed his neck lightly, Harry shivered in response.

"What do you think they'll be?" Harry asked Mike quietly.

"Human babies, probably." Mike answered.

"Smart-ass. I meant gender." Harry added, kissing Mike's temple and squeezing her gently.

"Don't know. Maybe they'll be able to see when they do the next ultrasound." Mike wondered, too.

"I hope so. Don't we need to know to be able to decorate the room?" Harry asked.

"Well, Molly's going to come back when we get home from Stockholm, and finalize the plans for the room. I was thinking maybe we could do a gender neutral theme. You know, like Winnie the Pooh, or Sesame Street."

"I've always fancied Noah's Ark. Ever since I heard the story in Sunday School, I've been fascinated." Harry added, still looking out the window. He looked down at Mike though, when she turned in his arms and let her legs dangle over his leg, and off the seat.

"Harry...how come you and I have never discussed religion, before?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I figured out that you were Catholic from that life-sized statue of the Virgin Mary that your mum has in her garden." Harry replied with a smile. Mike thought back to the weekend they spent in Holmes Chapel, but couldn't glean anything from his mom's house. Sure, they had a bible on the bookcase, but that doesn't narrow it down any.

"You're Catholic, too, aren't you, Harry?" Mike asked, not entirely sure. She's noticed that he had a crucifix hanging with his other necklaces, but had never seen him wear it.

"I was baptized and raised Catholic, but I'm not the every Sunday type. Not since the X-Factor house. Niall and I went a few times, but Sunday's were always so busy, with the shows on the weekends and all that. And, now with touring and how busy we are, I have just gotten out of the habit." Harry answered, seeing Mike smile.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just imagining you in a nun's habit." Mike replied, while they both giggled.

"We could start going to church, again, if you want to Mike. I'm sure Father Daly would be thrilled." Harry suggested.

"I would, Harry, at least if we're not busy. I feel like a hypocrite praying for God's help with these babies everyday, and not giving something back." Mike said as she stood up and made her way to the bed.

"I do too, love. We'll go this week. We leave for Sweden on Sunday morning, but we could go Saturday night." Harry slid into bed with Mike and became the big spoon, to her little spoon.

"Back to gender, what do you want?" Mike asked.

"I'd love to have two of each, but I'll be happy with whatever they are." Harry answered, then waited for Mike's choice.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Then each one of them can have at least one brother and one sister." Mike smiled as she turned onto her back and then to face Harry, running her hands up and down his bare chest. They proceeded to kiss and touch each other until they were both desperate to make love. Harry gently guided himself into her and had to laugh as she moved restlessly against him.

"Relax, love, you act like this is the last time we'll do this..." Harry asked as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She attacked his mouth with her tongue and set him completely on fire. When he broke the kiss, they were both breathless and panting.

"Well Harry, one of those books about multiples says that most doctors prohibit sex in the last trimester. I'm getting as much action as I can now!"


	42. Rewarding

  
The next few months were a whirlwind of activity for Mike and Harry. Most of July was spent in recording studios in LA, London and Stockholm. Mike enjoyed Sweden very much. There were some really wonderful shops that she and Preston browsed when she wasn't needed for recording. The boys had finished several songs there with Savan, Rami and Carl, and Mike managed to record one or two with them as well. Mike's album was taking shape, but she insisted that she only use what booth time was left over, after the boys were finished. She wasn't in any hurry, and their album was due out in November.

Besides working on the album, the boys were busy with many other commitments. August brought the Olympic closing ceremony, which was epic! Mike sat with Anne and just marvelled at the beauty and spectacle. The V Fest found them 'camping' and enjoying the music without the stress of performing. Because of their One Direction status, the boys and Mike had access to the backstage areas and the VIP lounge. Mike met so many people that she'd never had a chance to meet before. Agents and artists that she figured didn't even know who she was, got her number and requests to contact her for new material.

September brought a trip to LA for the VMA's, and taping Ellen's show. The boys played the I-Tunes festival which had Harry and Mike out almost every night that month. So many artists they knew or had always wanted to see perform were on daily. Staying up late and getting up late became a habit for a while, until the end of September when Mike and Harry had an appointment with one Nick Grimshaw.

They were ushered into his studio and fitted with headphones. Mike and Harry sat beside each other, holding hands. Nick was introducing a song and was soon turning towards them, grinning widely.

"Kids!" Nick yelled and hugged them both.

"Hi Nick." Mike said as he held her shoulders and backed up to take a look at her.

"I've been hearing some rumors..." Nick said, then winked at Mike.

"We have too. I'm thinking we've waited a bit too long." Harry added as Nick was getting a signal from his producer.

"Do you want to just get right into it, then?" Nick asked Harry.

"That's fine, Nick. Whatever you think is best." Harry replied, then leaned over and kissed Mike. She looked nervous.

"And we're back and two of my special guests have just arrived. Harry Styles and his lovely fiancee, Mike Ward. Alright, then?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Nick, we're great. Congrats on your new show!" Harry said enthusiastically. Mike had to smile. Harry really did have a good voice for radio.

"Thanks, mate. Congrats on the VMAs! I guess you have a lot of things coming up in the next few months..." Nick segued smoothly.

"Yes, we do. Of course the Teen Awards are coming up, and then we've got the Royal Variety, the new album's out in November and then we've got Madison Square Garden in December." Harry replied.

"And what new developments do you have brewing, Mike?" Nick asked cheekily, winking at Mike.

"Well, I've been recording a few things for my album, as well, but I'm going to be too busy with some new additions next spring to release it anytime soon." Mike answered and watched Nick's face for signs that he'd caught the 's' on addition. He had. Nick pressed a button to start some commercials and spun around to face them.

"TWINS??" Nick yelled.

"Nope..." Mike and Harry answered together with a smile.

"Three, then?" Nick asked. When Mike and Harry shook their heads no, he launched himself off the chair and hugged Harry, patting him on the back.

"No wonder you already look like you've swallowed a football." Nick said to Mike, hugging her gently.

"Thanks, Nick..." Mike replied sarcastically. Nick turned up the sound and at the end of the current commercial, he turned the mics back on.

"OK, so in plain English, or American, rather, tell me what kind of additions you're talking about, Mike."

"Harry and I are due to have quadruplets at the beginning of March." Mike answered.

\-------------

A few weeks later, Mike was patiently waiting at the piano in the library, plinking away at a song that Ceelo Green had e-mailed to her. He'd written it and wanted her opinion. She'd been doing quite a bit of that, lately, besides writing whole songs for several other people. The boys were finishing up a radio interview and were supposed to pick her up for dinner. Suddenly, the front door opened and Harry strolled in.

"Ready for dinner, love?" Harry asked as he wrapped Mike in a huge hug. He breathed in the scent of her hair as his hands ran idly up and down her back.

"More than ready. I'm 1000 calories short today." Mike answered, kissing Harry on the lips, and not gently, either.

"Wow, tiger, slow down..." Harry chuckled at her fervor.

"I just really missed you today." Mike answered, drawing his head down to hers for another very sensuous kiss.

"Get a damn room!!" Louis yelled from the door.

"Calm down, you twat! We're coming!!" Mike yelled back.

"Nice talk from a mother, that!" Louis added in mock outrage, as he hugged Mike and ushered her out the door, one hand under her elbow, the other around her waist. It had been raining and the sidewalk was wet. Harry caught up with them from locking the door and smiled as he observed how much care his best friend took with his girlfriend. Louis helped Mike into the van as the others greeted her. They drove a short way to a nice Italian restaurant. Mike waited for most of the boys to get out before she took Zayn's hand to step down.

"Hurry up, you five!" Niall yelled from behind her, still inside the van.

"Niall, did you just refer to me as 'you five'?" Mike asked sternly, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, it's just the truth, isn't it?" Niall defended himself.

"That IS true, Niall. Which means that I get 5 votes...so if I suggested we vote on whether you get to go into the restaurant with us..." Mike's voiced trailed off as Liam took the bait.

"So, everyone, who votes that Niall stays in the van while we have dinner? Show of hands!" Liam smiled as he raised his hand along with Mike and Harry. Niall's face dropped. He figured he had the support of the other lads, traitors...

"Oh, wait Niall, I have a bag of crisps in my purse you can eat while you're waiting for us." Mike said as she pulled said bag of crisps out and handed them to Niall.

"Gee thanks, Mike." Niall replied.

"I'm just kidding, Niall, come on." Mike smiled as she reached for Niall's hand and they walked towards the restaurant together.

"We really do need to think of something we can call them." Louis suggested later as they ate.

"What, like real names?" Mike asked. She'd always hated it when people referred to their babies by their real names before they were born.

"No...just nicknames." Louis replied. They all sat around stuffing their faces. Every few minutes someone would make a suggestion.

"John, Paul, George and Ringo..." Liam was first. Heads nodded, not bad.

"Sporty, Baby, Posh and Scary..." Zayn said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo..." Harry said with a laugh. Mike liked that one, too.

"Matthew, Mark, Luke and John..." Paul said from the end of the table.

"No, I've got it...Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn..." Louis stood up and took a bow as the laughing group applauded.

\----------

The middle of October brought their second ultrasound. Dr. McTavish was a lovely lady in her mid-50's with ginger hair and glasses. She was one of a dozen or so OB-GYNs that had been referred to them by several friends and acquaintances. Mike had a soft spot for Scots, so she was the one. She had a series of questions about nutrition, sleeping habits, exercise, etc., until it was time for the main event. Mike was dying to know the sexes of the babies. When the doctor was satisfied that Mike was doing exactly as she should be, they got down to business.

"Now, Michaela, you're just about halfway there. Let's see if these little beauties will let us see the goods." Dr. McTavish said as she took the sensor from her assistant's hand and started poking around on Mike's distended belly.

She smiled as she kept the screen turned towards herself. She hit buttons, typed some things, moved the sensor some more, repeating the previous steps until Mike thought she would die from the suspense. Finally, she pressed a button and a stream of paper slid out of the machine and coiled on the floor. She waited for it to stop and then yanked it out of the slot and turned the screen around. Mike and Harry squinted as they looked at who knew what...The doctor moved the sensor and pointed to one of the babies.

"Alright, then, children. Here's what I see. This is one of the identicals. I can't get to the other one from this angle, but the gender will naturally be the same as this one. See right here..." Dr. McTavish pointed to a spot on the baby. Mike and Harry couldn't really see anything.

"Well, I don't see anything." Harry commented.

"Exactly! You have yourself two baby girls." The doctor smiled as tears sprang from Mike's eyes. Harry sniffed and kissed Mike's temple, squeezing her hands in his. The doctor brought the sensor to the very bottom left side of Mike's belly.

"Now, to locate the fraternals. Oh, here's one. OK, well the hand is between the legs, so it must be a boy..." Dr. McTavish said to the shocked faces of Harry and Mike.

"Sorry, very old, very bad joke from medical school. Here's a picture of this one that I printed off. It really is a boy." The doctor showed them the first picture on the long strip. It had an arrow pointing to a very tiny package and it was labeled boy parts. Mike looked happily at Harry, who was looking proudly at the picture. She then moved the sensor to the bottom right side of her belly to find the last baby.

"And if you look right here, you'll see another baby boy." Dr. McTavish turned the machine off and her assistant wiped the gel from Mike's stomach. Mike and Harry were hugging and whispering to each other until Dr. McTavish cleared her throat. She went over the pictures for them so that they would know who is who. She had managed to get a pretty clear picture of all 4 of them.

"So, I think everything is progressing very well..."

"Wait, Dr. McTavish. Why is this one so much smaller then the other ones?" Mike's heart dropped as she looked at all the measurements that were printed on the four pictures. One of the baby boys wasn't as big as the other three.

"That's not at all unusual with multiple births..."

"I know that, but..."

"Michaela, don't panic. I think we should go into my office and have a little discussion." Dr. McTavish had already been briefed on Mike's situation, and figured she might need reinforcements. Her assistant was already getting Mike's Dr. Hill on the phone. They stepped into her small office and Mike and Harry took seats across from her desk.

"Dr. Hill is on line 2..." Came a voice from her phone as they all got settled.

"Good morning, Joe." Dr. McTavish said in the general direction of the phone.

"Good afternoon, Molly. Hey Mike, Harry." Dr. Hill sounded good to Mike. He always made her calm. Mike wondered how he and Dr. McTavish were on a first name basis.

"Joe, you were right about Mike noticing if there was even just an ounce difference in the babies."

"Of course she did. How much of a difference are we talking here?"

"The identicals are female, and very close to the same size. The fraternals are male, one is an ounce smaller than the females, but the other is close to two ounces lighter than his brother." Dr. McTavish watched Mike's face for her reaction. She was genuinely scared by such small differences.

"Mike, dear, that's hardly anything to worry about." Dr. Hill's voice was patient over the phone.

"But, Doc, what if..." Mike started, but stopped when Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, love, if these two doctors aren't concerned about his weight, I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about either." Harry tried not to sound condescending, he failed.

"Don't treat me like a child, Harry. Aren't you upset by this?" Mike turned to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"No, love, I'm not. I have confidence that if we are told not to worry about it, we shouldn't worry about it." Harry smiled at her and rubbed her shoulders. She relaxed slightly into his touch, but was still anxious.

"Mike, worry is one thing that is totally counterproductive to your situation. You do not need the stress. How was her blood pressure, today?" Dr. Hill asked.

"Still slightly elevated." Dr. McTavish answered. She looked at Mike and continued. "You need to come in, in two weeks, to have your blood pressure checked. If it's any higher than it was today, I'm going to have to make some changes."

"What kind of changes?" Mike asked.

"First of all, your shopping, cooking and housework habits will cease."

"Not to worry, Dr. McTavish, our housekeeper has already put an end to all of those." Harry commented.

"That's good, then. Your daily walk will have to stop. I know I told you a 1/2 mile slow stroll would be acceptable, but if it's raising your heartrate it's out." Dr. McTavish looked at Mike who nodded her agreement.

"The only other thing that could be cut out in the future is your intimate relations." Dr. McTavish knew that wouldn't go over well. Strangely, Mike was the one upset about it, not Harry.

"Really?" Mike whined. Dr. Hill laughed quielty at that, and decided to explain.

"Yes, Mike. We usually prohibit it in the last month with multiples, but you might have to abstain before that. We'll have to see. Seriously, Mike, anything you do that raises your heart rate and blood pressure is a bad thing right now. I don't think you understand how detrimental high blood pressure is to you and your babies." Dr. Hill replied to her whining. Dr. McTavish decided she needed to explain it to Mike in terms she could understand.

"It's like this, Mike. Imagine your heart working to pump your blood through your body. OK, then add a baby. Now your heart is pumping your blood, and the blood that runs through the umbilical cord to the baby. The babies heart circulates it through their body, but yours draws it back through the cord to your lungs to be oxygenated and pumped back to the baby. Now multiply that by four." Dr. McTavish saw that she had finally gotten through to Mike.

"Ultimately, your heart is healthy, Mike, but it's working hard right now, and all you're doing is sitting there." Dr. McTavish smiled at her.

"OK, I get it." Mike relaxed a little more, and leaned into Harry's side.

"The only things you need to do from here on out, Mike, is eat and relax. What kind of crazy schedule do you have from now till March, Harry?"

"Nothing that she can't skip. Mike, we have a bunch of promotional work for the album. You don't need to come with us. I'd like it if you could come to New York, though." Harry inquired to the feasability of that trip.

"When is that?" Dr. McTavish asked.

"Last week of November and first week of December..." Harry smiled.

"I don't see why not. Just don't do a lot of sightseeing that requires miles of walking, alright." Dr. McTavish knew they had a few more appointments before that time to reassess the situation.

"Thanks, Doc." Mike and Harry said at the same time. Dr. McTavish promised a full report by e-mail to Dr. Hill and he said his goodbyes.

"Now, listen, do as much relaxing as you can, and I'll see you in two weeks." Dr. McTavish said as Mike and Harry walked down the hall to the waiting room.

"Consider me a vegetable, from here on out, OK?" Mike assured her doctor.

"I'll believe it in two weeks."

\-------------

Two weeks later, Mike went to the doctor on her own. It was a late afternoon appointment and Harry had a photo shoot with the boys that day. Mike had the taxi driver drop her off at Ellen's shop.

"Mike, dear! How are you??" Ellen greeted her with a hug as she came in the door. She had been in a few times since her initial shopping trip, but only picked up a few things here and there.

"I'm great, Ellen. I've just had good news at the doctors and feel like treating myself to something." Mike said as she walked over to the lingerie section and began to browse the negligees.

"And treating Harry, too I see. What was your good news, if I may ask?" Ellen pulled a few things out and held them up for Mike to see.

"My blood pressure was acceptable..." Mike smiled cheekily at Ellen and continued to peruse the negligees.

"So do you really think it's a good idea to buy lingerie that will lead to your heart racing...?"

"Yes I do...come on Ellen." Mike got a little whiny, as she continued. "He'll probably think I'm too fat, and refuse to touch me..."

"Yeah, right. Do you want sweet and lovely, or hot and sexy?" Ellen asked, holding up the same beautiful babydoll set in white with pink accents, and black with red accents.

"One of each!!"

\----------------

Harry didn't get home until 8:30. He'd called Mike at 5:00 so that she wouldn't wait supper for him. He'd also called her half an hour ago to let her know he was headed home. He walked in the front door to a dimly lit foyer. It was lit by a small candle sitting on the table where they usually throw their keys when they come in. He saw another candle on the bottom step of the righthand staircase. He smiled softly as he realized Mike was up to something. He followed the candles, one on every other step, blowing each one out after they'd led him straight to their bedroom...

"Mike...?" Harry called out from the top step, then slowly walked down the hall following the candles, blowing them out. He didn't want a house fire to disrupt his evening. When he got to their bedroom door, it was halfway open, and he slid in, closing and locking it behind him. He knew Louis would be home later. The room was dimly lit with nothing but 50 or so candles all over the room. He left these burn...he wanted to be able to see her. She was sitting in the center of their bed in a black babydoll, the flowing skirt of it covering her belly, her ever-increasing breasts nearly overflowing the bodice. Harry could feel himself harden in his jeans. She'd never looked so sexy before.

"So your blood pressure was good?"


	43. Moving

  
"My God, Mike, you're so beautiful." Harry said breathlessly as he shed his shoes and shirt on his way to the bed. He crawled over to Mike and without touching her, leaned in and kissed her. The kisses were soft at first, but became very heated as Mike made a sexy little mewling noise in her throat. Harry knelt beside her and put his arms carefully around her waist, leaning her back against the pillows and kissing her heatedly. Every nerve in Mike's body was singing as his lips slanted against hers, deepening the kiss until neither of them could breathe anymore. Her arms wound around his neck, her fingers threaded through his curls.

"I want you, Harry, so badly..." Mike ran her hands up and down his bare back and arms and tried to pull him down beside her. He disentangled himself from her and shed the rest of his clothes.

"I love you, Mike." Harry said as he laid down beside her and lightly ran his the back of his fingers down the side of her face.

"I love you, too, Harry." Mike replied as she shivered at his touch.

Harry kissed her temple as he leaned up on his elbow and began to kiss her from her forehead to her eyes, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, a sweet little peck on the lips as he knelt beside her and drew one of the straps of her negligee off her shoulder. He stared heatedly into her eyes all seductive like. And then she huffed in frustration as her left breast sort of just plopped out to the side when the strap reached her elbow.

"What?" Harry asked, smiling at the frown on her face.

"Nothing Harry...it's just hard to be seductive when my boobs are so heavy they can't even be perky anymore."

"That's just it, though, love. They might not be perky anymore, but they're so lovely. The heaviness just means there's more for me to adore." Harry freed them both and pulled Mike gently into a seated position.

"Just look at them, love. They're beautiful." Harry said as he scooted around to sit behind her. His arms went around her waist and he lovingly cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing her achingly hard nipples between his fingers. Her head lay back on his shoulder and she playfully nipped his jaw. She could feel him hard and heavy at her lower back and she scooted her butt back against him. He ran his hands down her sides and began to draw the skirt up.

"No Harry, leave it on..." Mike was beginning to feel too big to be pretty, and she knew she was still going to get much bigger.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Harry asked. He moved back beside her and laid down, pulling her to him, his arm around her waist.

"Just look at me, Harry. I shouldn't have wasted the money on this..." Mike said, her hand buried in the material of the nightie. Harry looked deep into her eyes, his voice warm and husky as he told Mike what he sees.

"I am looking at you, Mike. Do you know what I see? I see the most beautiful, sexy woman I've ever seen in my life. Don't you realize how appealing you are? You just glow, Mike. Your eyes have never been so vibrant, your skin is so supple and soft to the touch. Your hair is thick and full, and ever so soft. I just can't explain how sexy you look getting more round and full with my babies. I can't love you anymore than I do right now. I want to make love to you more than I ever have before." Harry growled the last part, kissing Mike as passionately as if it were their very first kiss.

"Oh, Harry." Mike said as their lips parted to take in the air they desperately needed. Harry could see tears in her eyes, so he kissed her again and smiled as Mike's hand wandered over to stroke his length gently. She smiled at him and watched him intently as he gathered the lace of the negligee and pulled it up and over her head. Mike's arms went to her belly, but Harry stopped her from covering herself up.

"No, love, don't hide." Harry said as he scooted down and positioned himself between her legs. She laid her head back, her skin tingling in anticipation of his mouth and hands on her. Instead of feeling him teasing her heated core, she felt his hands gently rubbing her belly. She leaned up on her elbows and watched him. His face was sweet with a dimpled smile as he kissed her belly in four different spots, the spots where the doctor had found the babies' heartbeats the last time Harry had gone with her. Then he smiled up at her and he ran one of his hands along the top and bottom. Suddenly Harry gasped and pressed his hand harder against the top of her stomach.

"She moved!!! I felt it!!" Harry smiled at Mike. She smiled back and let out a little noise of emotion as her eyes filled with tears. Harry's face was so adorable, his smile was wide, his dimples deep and his eyes were filled with wonder as he laid there quietly waiting for something else to happen again.

"When did this start happening?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Well, I've been feeling them a little from the inside for a while, but never from the outside." Mike hadn't told Harry, cause she wanted to share this with him. She didn't want him to feel bad if he couldn't feel it, so she wanted to wait until they could feel it from the outside. She was glad he had felt it first. He smiled and placed one of Mike's hands next to his on the other side, hoping the other little girl would move. They were not disappointed as the movement of the first triggered all of them to start moving. Harry and Mike both laughed as it felt like they had some sort of football game going in there.

"Harry, Dr. McTavish and I talked about some things today, that I guess we need to talk about, like, right now..." Mike said quietly, dreading this conversation.

"I guess everything is good, yeah?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, everything is fine...it's about sex..." Mike pulled Harry towards her by his hands. He laid down beside her and stared at her ever-increasing mammaries. They were truly volumptuous now.

"I'm up here, Harry..." Mike said, her hand gently nudging Harry's chin up so his eyes met hers.

"Sorry, love, they are a bit distracting." Harry smiled cheekily.

"We have to take it easy, now, Harry. My blood pressure is good, but too much action in the nether regions can start premature labor, OK?" Mike checked Harry's face to see if he needed a more descriptive explanation.

"Oh, so no more hard, fast and deep, eh?" Harry did indeed understand.

"Yeah, and she said that if I have an orgasm while we have sex, it's ok, but we shouldn't go out of our way to induce one..." Mike's face looked so downhearted that Harry leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mike. I guess we can put the toys away for the next few months. Just think of how much fun we can have after you're all healed up..." Harry smiled and kissed Mike sweetly before he trailed little kisses down to her nipples, down her left side, and along the inside of her left thigh. He briefly licked little circles around her clit and gently slid one of his fingers into her already wet pussy. He heard a snort of aggravation from above and looked up at Mike.

"What's the matter, love?"

"I can barely see the top of your head. Pretty soon, you could do a crossword puzzle down there and I wouldn't even notice." Mike was straining to see him on the other side of her bulging stomach.

"But, can you still feel what I'm doing, love?" Harry asked as he blew his breath across her clit and slid another finger into her.

"Oh God, yes, Harry." She moaned. Harry stopped before she got too worked up. He laid down beside her, one of his hands still rubbing gently between her legs.

"So what position is best?" Harry asked. He very much wanted to make love to her, but he also wanted to be careful.

"Lay down on your back, and I'll ride you." Mike said seductively, the look in her eyes full of lust and promise. Harry wasted no time, he laid down and watched as Mike straddled him and slowly lowered herself down onto him. Mike laid her head back as she began to move slowly and gently up and down on his aching dick. She noticed his hands were balled into fists in the sheets and his forehead was wrinkled in concentration. They were both trying hard not to just let go and pound each other into oblivion. Finally after a few minutes, Mike decided they couldn't keep this up much longer. Harry needed to cum and her legs were getting tired. She rolled sideways off of him and pulled him to the edge of the bed with her hand firmly gripping his twitching cock.

"Sit on the side of the bed, babe." Mike said as she knelt on the floor and waited. He looked down at her and moaned at how hot she looked. He scooted to the edge and Mike moved between his legs and gave him the best blowjob he'd had in a long time.

\-------------

The next Sunday, Mike and Harry attended Mass at the church that was only a few blocks from the flat. They sat near the back, and were waiting to exit after Mass, when a woman came down the aisle towards them.

"May I have a few words with you, please?" The woman whispered to Harry as they started walking towards the front doors.

"Sure, what can we do for you?" Harry whispered back. They had reached the vestibule, and stepped to the side so they didn't hold anyone up.

"My name is Louise Jones. I'm the choir director, here at St. Michael."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Styles, and this is my fiancee, Mike Ward." Harry responded as they shook hands.

"Of course you are. I'm forming up the choir for our Christmas Eve Midnight Mass and wondered if you two would consider joining us..." Louise looked hopefully at them.

"When will you have rehearsals?" Harry asked her.

"Well, we'll practice Monday through Wednesday nights from 7:00 till 10:00 starting on December 3rd." Louise replied. Harry turned to Mike as she squeezed his hand that she'd been holding. Her face was lit up with a wide smile.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it, but I think Mike wants to???" Harry suggested.

"But, wait, Harry. What about Louis' birthday?" Mike asked.

"He's having a party the week before, then he'll be in Doncaster for Christmas. We wouldn't be missing anything." Harry could tell that Mike was dying to join the choir. He would like to as well, but he had too much going on in December.

"But, don't you want to go home to your mom's?" Mike wondered, they hadn't yet set any plans in stone for the time they had off for Christmas.

"I was actually going to suggest they all come and have Christmas with us, your mum, dad and Jackie, too." Harry had already thought of staying close to home.

"Well, I'd miss the practices that first week, until we get back from New York, but I would be able to make some of them..." Mike looked doubtfully at Louise.

"Not a problem. I can gather up a copy of all of the songs and you can practice on your own, if you're interested, that is..." Louise smiled widely.

"I am interested, if that's ok with you, Harry?" Mike looked hopefully up at Harry from under her curls.

"Of course, love, you don't need my permission. I wish I could join you." Harry squeezed Mike around the shoulders. She usually wouldn't ask his permission to do something.

"So, most of our arrangements are 6-part. Which part would you sing?" Louise asked as the last of the parishoners were filing out past them.

"Second soprano or alto." Mike replied.

"We're heavy on alto this year, and a little light on second, so second soprano it is." Louise smiled and turned to go upstairs to the choir loft.

"Harry, Mike!" Father Daly greeted them as he stepped back into the church as the crowd outside was dispersing.

"Hello, Father." Harry and Mike shook hands with him as he called Louise back.

"I see you've met Louise. Has she invited you to the choir?" The priest asked them, his Irish accent unmistakable.

"Yes, Mike is going to join, but I have to decline this year. Busy schedule and all." Harry replied with a smile.

"I was just going upstairs to gather the music for Mike. She's going to learn the parts, so she'll be ready when she can start coming to practice." Louise interjected.

"That's fine, Louise. They'll be over at the rectory for a spell, so you could drop them by over there, before you head home." Father Daly added. Louise agreed, and continued up to the choir loft. Mike looked puzzled and turned to Harry for an explanation.

"Why don't you go on over and wait in the front room. I'll be there in a few minutes after I defrock myself." Father Daly said as he indicated his vestments and laughed.

"Sorry! Just an old joke from the Seminary." Father Daly laughed his way up the side aisle as he headed for the sacristy.

"Harry, why are we going to the rectory?" Mike asked as they walked along the sidewalk toward the priest's residence.

"I asked Father Daly if we could talk to him after mass this morning. I figured we need to ask him about baptising the babies." Harry replied. He looked down into Mike's upturned face.

"Thanks, Harry. I've been thinking about that, lately, too." Mike said, squeezing Harry's hand where it held hers tightly.

"I can't believe you didn't wear a coat, today." Harry commented, indicating the jumper she wore with a blouse underneath. He was cold, and he had his gray peacoat on.

"Hormones, Harry. I'm hot all the time." Mike replied.

"Yes you are, love, yes you are..." Harry added wickedly, leaning down to kiss her.

"Harry!! Not in front of a priest's house!!" Mike admonished him, as he giggled and kissed her anyway.

Father Daly arrived just five minutes after they did and ushered them into his office, leaving the door open so Louise could just pop in and deliver the music.

"So I'm assuming you either want to talk about a baptism or a wedding?" Father Daly asked with a smile. Mike really liked the Irish priest. He was in his mid-40's, but was already sporting a head of snow white hair. His sense of humor was wicked, and his homilies were always down to earth and relatable. He also had a good grip on the real world and it's struggles.

"A baptism, Father, or more like four baptisms." Harry answered.

"Four?" Father Daly choked on the water he was drinking. Harry stood up and patted him on the back until he recovered.

"Or do we have to wait until we're married to baptize them?" Mike asked. She knew priests where she grew up who wouldn't baptize babies unless their parents were married.

"Absolutley not, Mike. I know you're used to the rather puritanistic attitudes in America, but we're way more laid back, here. Well, we still operate within the regulations from Rome, of course, but the attitude is definitely more realistic." Father Daly put Mike's mind at ease. It's not that she didn't want to marry Harry, she just couldn't deal with all that right now.

"Anyway, Mike, my feelings have always been, that children are a gift from God, under any circumstance. Now tell my about these quadruplets. When are they due?" Father Daly asked as he took a small planner out of a drawer and started turning pages.

"March 1st." Harry answered.

"We usually do baptisms once a month, and do a number of babies at the same time. Since you have four at once, and I'm sure you'd rather have a private ceremony, we'll make an exception." Father Daly closed the book and looked up at them.

"Just let me know as soon as they are born and we'll squeeze it in between concerts, yeah?" Father Daly smiled at Harry.

"So you realize I'll be in the middle of a huge tour, then?" Harry asked.

"Already bought tickets for my nieces."

"We have a week off near the end of March, so if you could do it on the 24th?" Harry asked.

"That would be fine, if they're up to it." Father Daly added hesitantly. He knew about the inherent risk with multiple births. His sister's triplets were all underweight and were in the hospital for months after their birth. He didn't want to worry them, though, so he left it alone.

"Actually Father, I'm sort of concerned about the C-section. I know it's relatively safe..." Mike wasn't sure what she wanted to ask.

"Would you like me to come give you a blessing before you go in, then?" Father Daly asked. Harry looked at Mike's face and watched the relief roll over her. Harry knew she was worried for the babies. but he had no idea she was afraid for herself, too.

"And, could you just give the babies a little blessing, too, you know, after they're born. To hold them over until they're baptised?" Harry asked qietly. He couldn't help but wonder if Mike was thinking about Gabriel, and what would happen if one of their babies didn't make it. He squeezed Mike's hand and watched as a little tear rolled out of the corner of her eye. She brushed it away, just as Louise opened the front door.

"In here, Louise!" Father Daly yelled to his choir director.

"Here you go, Mike." Louise handed Mike a stack of music. If she noticed Mike's tears, she didn't let on.

"How many songs do you sing?" Mike asked, surprised at the amount.

"We do a pre-mass concert of a dozen songs, mostly traditional hymns, and then the liturgical music during the masss." Louise replied, then backed out of the room. "I've put my phone number on there. Call me when you're back in town!" And she was off, out the door and gone. Mike excused herself and went down the hall to the bathroom. Father Daly asked Harry if she was alright, to which he answered that she makes frequent trips to use the toilet.

"Have you given any thought to godparents, yet?" Father Daly asked them when Mike returned.

"Well, I was wondering if both of them have to be Catholic?" Harry asked, already knowing which four men they wanted as godfathers.

"No, only one." Father Daly replied.

"Well, then I have my four best mates, and then we each have a sister. So what about the other two godmothers, Mike?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking about asking Lou, then we'll need another Catholic woman, though." Mike answered. Harry was trying to figure it all out in his head and failing miserably.

"OK, Harry, Niall is Catholic, so we'll put him with Lou, since she's not. We'll put Jackie and Gemma with Liam and Louis, since they're Anglican. But, Zayn is Muslim, Father. Is that a problem?" Mike asked.

"It's not for us, as long as he's not breaking any rules."

"Well, he's not supposed to drink, or get piercings and tattoos and he does all of those. I think he'd be hurt if we didn't ask him." Harry replied, then he thought of someone. "What about your cousin Sandy that you talk to all the time?" Harry asked Mike.

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled, but I'm not sure she can afford the trip." Mike answered sadly.

"Then we'll fly her in and put her up in the same hotel your mum and Jackie are staying in." Harry answered. Mike smiled at Harry's generosity, and then she laughed as Father Daly wrapped up the discussion by describing her current situation exactly.

"Well, then, you're all set. All you have to do is sit back and incubate!"


	44. Wondering

  
Mike sat on the couch at Simon Cowell's house. On one side was Paul's lovely and pregnant wife Clodagh, on the other was Niall with a plate of hors d'ouvres to share.

"So do you sleep well, still?" Clo was asking as Mike took the plate away from Niall and set it on her knees so she could share it with her newest friend. They were all attending the album release party at Simon's with some record execs, management reps and members of the media. Niall harrumphed and got up to get another plate of food, damn pregnant women...

"Yes, so far. The doctor told me that I will probably have problems sleeping later on. She says since I'm so short, the size of my belly may interfere with my lung function when I'm laying down. She says sleeping in a recliner will probably help that." Mike replied, looking around for Harry. She spotted him at the bar, staring at her. She smiled sweetly and made the universal 'I need a drink' signal with her hand. He nodded and turned around to speak to the bartender.

"I can't imagine what it's like to be carrying four. One at a time has been more than enough for me." Clodagh commented.

"Do you know what you're having, yet?" Mike asked, not knowing how far along in her pregnancy she was.

"Not yet. It really doesn't matter though, since we already have one of each. Do you know what yours are?"

"Two of each...I guess we should probably start thinking of names, huh?" Mike asked no one in particular.

"I vote for Louis and Eleanor!" Eleanor said from the couch on the other side of the coffee table.

"That's lovely. And the other two could be Liam and Danielle." Liam added from the chair at the end of the table. Danielle agreed with a kiss to his cheek from where she was sitting on his lap.

"While those are lovely names, I think we should really pick some out, ourselves." Harry said from behind Mike as he delivered her glass of water, over her head, setting it down on the table. He turned his head and kissed her sweetly and then sat down on the back of the couch, behind her.

"So you've not talked about names, yet?" Zayn asked. He'd just sat down on the arm of Liam's chair. Niall was back with a new plate of food and was sitting down beside Mike again.

"Oh, are we namin' the babes already, then? How about Larry, Moe, Curly and Shemp?" Niall smiled, rather proud of himself. Then yelled at Harry as he stole a chicken wing off of his plate.

"No, Niall." Mike elbowed him.

"You know, Mike, I saw this lovely little movie on the Disney Channel when I was younger about this girl whose mum was pregnant with..."

"Quints?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, you've seen it, then?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I watched it with Jackie..." Mike replied.

"Then do you remember how they came up with the names for the babies?" Harry asked, tenderly massaging Mike's shoulders.

"Yeah, they named them in order with names that started with A thru E. I think they were Adam, Becky, Charlie, Debbie and Eddie. That's a great idea, Harry." Mike smiled up at him and squeezed one of his hands. Harry was amazed that she could remember their names, although he wasn't at all surprised.

"Start with W so you can name one of the boys Zayn!"

"No Zayn, then we have to come up with names for X, and what if the last one was a girl??" Mike shook her head, no.

"Start with L and you can name the first one Louis, or Liam and the third one Niall." Liam nodded his head yes at Louis' shouted suggestion.

"Start with B, C or D, and you can have Danielle and Eleanor..." Danielle put her two cents worth in and received a high five from Eleanor.

"I think we'll just take care of this ourselves, yes?" Harry ended the discussion.

\-----------

Harry woke up a few days later to find his bed completely empty of Mikes. He pulled some boxers and a t-shirt on and after taking care of his morning bathroom business, went in search of said Mike. She wasn't upstairs, or at least in the rooms he checked. He wasn't about to disturb Louis at 7:07 am, on a free day, so he went downstairs and had a look around. Her purse was on the desk in the kitchen where she kept it when she was at home, her keys on the table by the door...Aha!...his keys were NOT on the table by the door. Harry dialed her number on his phone.

"Good morning, babe!" Mike yelled as she answered. Harry could hear music in the background.

"Morning,love. Where the bloody hell are you?" Harry asked.

"In the garage." Mike replied, then the phone went dead. Harry made his way down to the basement, past the workout room and the utility room and into the underground garage. He walked past the Range Rover and shook his head as he saw the Audi was gently rocking back and forth. He could hear the steady beat of Rock Me. He looked in and saw Mike sitting in the passenger seat. He opened the driver side door and sat down, pulling the door shut.

"Got in on the wrong side again, Mike?" Harry yelled over the music. Mike was having the hardest time getting used to the right side drive vehicles. Harry turned the stereo down so they could talk.

"Yes, but I figured I could reach the stereo just fine from here, plus I wouldn't have a fight between the belly and the steering wheel." Mike replied, leaning over and kissing Harry soundly on the lips.

"Why exactly are you sitting in the car listening to the album?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to really listen to the album. I woke up early, and didn't want to disturb you or Louis. And you know this car has a kick ass stereo. I can hear everything in here." Mike's face was lit up, like her whole life revolved around listening to their music. Harry was struck, yet again, with just how in love he was with Mike. He reached over and unplugged Mike's phone from the auxiliary jack.

"You know the Range Rover has a really nice stereo, as well..." Harry leaned over and kissed Mike, his kiss deep and sensual. He hoped she got the hint...

"Why yes, Harold, it does. And it has a very roomy back seat as well." Mike added as they both got out and Harry opened the back door of the Range Rover, for Mike to climb in. He closed the door behind her and got in the front, turning the key, plugging in Mike's phone and shuffling the Take Me Home playlist. When he turned to climb over the seat, he was shocked to see a semi-naked, semi-horny Mike laid out before him. She was sitting in the middle of the seat staring at him. Her top was unbuttoned, the sides spread to reveal her beautifully full breasts. Her bottoms were flung over the back seat, and one of her lovely hands was gently massaging her clit.

"I can't hardly reach it anymore, Harry." Mike said with a pout. She did seem to be having a hard time getting a good grip on herself. Her relatively short arms were no match for her relatively large belly.

"Don't worry, love, I can take care of that for you." Harry clumsily vaulted over the seat. His butt landed in a heap on the floor, his head landed right between Mike's legs.

"I nailed the landing, love!" Harry exclaimed as he took her hand in his and sucked her fingers into his mouth. Mike's giggles turned to moans as he ran his tongue around her fingers. He laid her hand back over her already wet pussy and licked it between her fingers. She moaned even louder as he slipped a finger in, stroking slowly and shallowly.

"Lay down on the seat, Mike." Harry said as she laid down. He knelt by her head and she pulled his rock hard cock out of the top of his boxers. She took it gently into her mouth, running her tongue around the tip and moaning as his fingers continued their slow torture of her clit. She knew she wasn't going to get to cum, but she wanted him to.

"Oh God, this is so hot..." Harry moaned out as Mike ran her tongue up and down his shaft, and nibbled gently on his balls. Mike giggled as she continued to stroke him, slowly, and then a little faster. His head was thrown back and his hands were gripping the top of the seat back. She stroked a few more times, then buried him all the way to the back of his throat. He came in a rush, choking her. She sat up sputtering as she swallowed and tried to regain her breath at the same time. Harry patted her gently on the back until she could breathe again.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to choke you." Harry pulled her into his embrace, his left hand sliding under her shirt to caress her right boob. He still couldn't believe how huge they were getting.

"It's ok, babe. I did it to myself. I get worked up and have nowhere to go with it. I'm surprised I haven't bitten it off yet." Mike said as Harry buttoned up her pajama top. He helped her put her pajama bottoms back on and kissed her warmly for a few minutes.

"This was fun, though. Kinda like the old days." Harry kissed her as he helped her out of the back seat.

"You used to make out in the back seats of Range Rovers?"

"Not hardly, I meant back seats in general. Shall we go in and whip up some breakfast, then?" Harry could hear both of their stomachs growling.

\-----------

Mike sat on a stool on the stage and just looked out at the 22,000 empty seats that filled Madison Square Garden. She had thought to stay backstage, but when Harry asked her to sing with them, she decided she'd be better off seeing it without all the people. Simon had suggested she open for them, but she didn't feel comfortable doing that, but she would sing their duet. Anyway, Ed Sheeran was in the general area, so it was perfect for him to open for them. She could hear chaos behind her as the boys were messing around for a few minutes before getting started on their sound check.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Mike?"

Mike turned as Ed approached her. Mike's favorite ginger had just arrived from the hotel, guitar hanging around his neck.

"Yes, it is. They're so excited..." Mike's voice cut out as she gasped and put a hand out towards Ed, the other on her stomach. He stepped over to her as she grabbed onto his arm, and slid off the stool to stand beside him.

"Alright, then, Mike? Do you need Harry?" Ed asked, looking around for a glimpse of the curls.

"I'm fine. They just started moving and scared me a little. I'm thinking the stool might have been a mistake." Mike replied. Harry had seen the exchange and grabbed her gently around the waist.

"Why don't you come sit down in front, love. I think that stool may not be the best place for you." Harry suggested and helped her down the steps to sit in the middle about 6 rows back.

"Here, Harry, feel this." Mike said as she settled herself in the seat. Harry put his hands on her belly and smiled as his babies kicked him. Niall vaulted off of the stage and climbed over the 5 rows in front to stand beside her.

"I haven't had my turn, yet." Niall whined petulantly. Everyone else, in the last few weeks, had been able to feel the babies. Niall had either been eating or in the bathroom when the other boys had had their turns.

"Here, Niall." Mike said as Harry kissed her and returned to the stage. Niall sat down and put out his hands. Mike postioned them and watched Niall's face. He didn't have long to wait, as someone decided he was intruding.

"I felt it!!!" Niall yelled, grinning from ear to ear, then kissed Mike's cheek and returned to the stage the same way he'd gotten to Mike, climbing over the seats. Mike shook her head at him and took a few minutes to check her twitter mentions. She heard familiar voices from behind her as the entourage of family and girlfriends made their way down the aisle towards her. The flight from London had just arrived, so all the boys moms, Eleanor, Danielle and Perrie were here. Mike's mom's flight wasn't due to land until 6:00pm, and Jackie couldn't make it.

"Mike!" Anne yelled as she hurried down the row to pull Mike in for a hug. It had been a few weeks since they'd seen each other.

"I'm sorry Gemma couldn't make it..." Mike began as the rest of the group went up on the stage to say hello to their sons or boyfriends.

"Yeah, it's a shame she and Jackie are still in classes." Anne said as they made their way to the end of the row. Harry met his mother in the aisle, hugging her.

"Are you going to stick around, Mum, or go to the hotel?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought I'd take a little nap before the show, so I'll probably go back, shortly." Anne answered.

"Mike, come sing with me, then you can go back with the group and get some rest, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear." Mike answered dutifully. Harry shook his head at her and they went up on the stage. Their sound tech handed her a microphone. Mike checked to make sure it was hers, and waited as the couch was rolled out onto the stage. They all took their seats and the band began to play. As they sang, Mike realized how much she had missed this. She'd always been so reluctant to ever perform, and now she actually couldn't wait until the babies were old enough to take on tour. As the song finished, she hugged Harry and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I miss this, Harry." Mike whispered. Harry pushed her chin up so that he could see her eyes.

"I know, love. You can come back to it someday, Mike. This won't be forever..." Harry smiled and kissed her. She returned the kiss with much more enthusiasm than he expected for all the people that were around.

"Take it back to the hotel, children!" Louis yelled from the rear of the stage.

"Yes, Mike. Why don't you go back with Mum, and get some rest." Harry suggested. Mike said goodbye to everyone and went back to the hotel with Anne and the other moms. Danielle, Eleanor and Perrie stayed at the Garden.

A few hours later Mike woke up in their hotel room. One of the babies was kicking her bladder, so she bolted to the bathroom. As she came back in to straighten out the bedclothes, she could hear voices in the hall. She recognized Preston's voice, and the voice of the new security guy, Alberto. Mike went over to the door and yanked it open to the surprised face of Preston.

"Oh, so you're up then, Mike?" Preston said as Mike stepped aside and invited him in.

"Yes, Preston, I'm up. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Mike asked.

"We've been sent to bring you back to the Garden."

"Oh, Hi Alberto." Mike said as she looked out and saw Alberto, the bodyguard that had joined them the week before when they'd landed, standing guard in the hall.

"Well come in, I'll be ready in a minute." Mike said as she went into the bathroom and looked at her hair.

"Hey Preston, are Lou and Betsy at the Garden, already?" Mike asked as she grabbed her purse and pass key from the desk and joined them by the door.

"Yes, dear. They're ready to work their magic, so you and the boys can work yours." Preston replied, opening the door and peeking out. Alberto went out before him and walked to the end of the hall, looking both ways and giving Preston a thumbs up.

"What's with all this cloak and dagger stuff?" Mike asked, but was ignored by Preston. Mike thought hard for a few minutes and decided Paul and their beefed up security team had been acting a little weird in the last week since they'd been back in the U.S.. Something must be going on.

Later, after Mike, Ed and the boys were dressed, haired and faced, they gathered in a large lounge. Mike sat on a couch between Harry and Ed. Ed's hands were currently placed gently but firmly on the top of Mike's belly.

"Curly Sue, do you want something to eat?" Niall called from the buffet table across the room. They'd eaten a full meal an hour earlier, but Niall was as always a bottomless pit.

"Sure...the usual, Nialler, thanks!" Mike replied, hoping her small list of snacks had been added onto the boys rider for this show. Mike poked her belly gently on the left side, triggering movement for Ed. Ed giggled insanely, Mike and Harry laughing, as Niall returned with a plate of fresh fruit and a small bowl of creamy peanut butter.

"MICHAELA ROSE!!"

"MOM!!" Mike yelled as she struggled to stand up with her plate. Ed took the plate as Harry stood and pulled Mike to her feet. She turned to see Paul, his arm through her mom's leading her across the room.

"Oh Michaela, you look so good! You're belly is much bigger on skype, honey!" Bonnie said as she hugged her daughter, whom she hadn't seen in person in almost 4 months.

"Thanks, I think...." Mike said as she sat down and pulled her mom down next to her.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"No, not really. It's the biggest crowd, yet, but it's just one song and I'll have all my boys with me." Mike replied, smiling at Harry and the others standing not far away. Mike jumped and grabbed her mom's hand and pushed it against one side of her stomach.

"Here, mom, one of them has hiccups." Mike exclaimed as her belly jumped every few seconds.

"Jackie used to do that. Just wait, you'll know which one it is, cause they will have hiccups every time they eat. I can't wait till they're born." Bonnie shared with Mike, then noticed Mike was looking distractedly over her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Michaela?"

"Nothing, really. It's just the new securtiy guy, Alberto..."

"What about him? He seemed to be pretty nice when Paul introduced us..." Bonnie wasn't sure what Mike was concerned about.

"He seems to be everywhere...and always watching everything that everyone does." Mike replied.

"Isn't that what a security guard is supposed to do?" Bonnie didn't seem to understand what she was worried about.

"I can't tell if he's tailing me or Harry, we've been together nearly every second since Alberto joined us. Stay here. I'll be right back" Mike said to her mom as she made her way over to Harry.

"I'm gonna use the loo, love." Mike said to Harry in a goofy cockney accent.

"Want me to come with you?" Harry asked wagging his eyebrows up and down, wondering if 'using the loo' was a new code word for snogging in the toilet.

"No, Harry...I really need to use the toilet." Mike shook her head and made her way out the door. Alberto slid out the door behind her before it had a chance to close. She walked the short distance to the bathroom, all the while Alberto stood by the lounge door and watched her. When she got finished and opened the door into the hall he was standing right outside of it waiting for her.

"Don't you get tired of following me around?"

"Of course not, Mike, it's my job." Alberto answered all serious like.

"Yeah, I thought so." Mike replied and allowed him to open the lounge door for her. Luckily she didn't have far to go before she found someone to explain to her why she had extra security.

"Paul..." Mike walked up to him and lightly touched his arm. He was just standing by the door watching the room as always.

"Yes, pet?"

"Why do I have extra security?" Mike just laid it out there...

"Well, um..." Paul's voice trailed off as he looked imploringly at Harry who was across the room. Unfortunately Harry wasn't looking his way so he totally missed the exchange.

"That's what I thought. Something is going on that you're not telling me about." Mike was starting to get aggravated...That's never good.

"Well Mike it's like this..." Paul was going to be as vague as possible and hope she accepted it. Just then, the door opened behind him and several record label reps walked in, Simon Cowell himself at the end of the line.

"Oh God, thank you..." Paul said looking up to the ceiling as Simon patted him on the back and greeted Mike with a warm hug.

"Hello, Mike darling, how are you?" Simon asked. Paul tried to signal to him over Mike's head, but Simon didn't notice him.

"Ok, but I'd be much better if I knew why I've got extra security..." Mike's voice echoed as it raised to a nearly yelling level. Simon gently grabbed Mike's elbow and guided her over to the couch. She sat down and folded her arms over her belly. It looked kind of funny since they were almost right under her chin.

"Well, it's like this..." Simon started to speak, but was interrupted by Harry as he had made his way over.

"Just extra precaution...you have been extra clumsy lately, so it was decided that it wouldn't hurt for Alberto to keep an eye out if you were to trip, or fall..."

"You did almost fall off of a stool earlier..." Ed added helpfully from beside her on the couch. Ed distracted her long enough for Simon to stand up and take Harry across the room to Paul.

"Don't you think it would be wise to tell her what's really going on?" Simon asked them.

"No, Simon. She'd stress out and the doctors say that's the worst thing for her right now." Harry replied. Paul looked over at Mike sitting between her mom and Ed on the couch. She was smiling at something Ed said. Paul made an observation that Harry and Simon both agreed with.

"Well, you just better hope she doesn't find out about it until after the babies are born."


	45. Discovering

  
Mike stood backstage at Madison Square Garden to watch the rest of the show. Her 'duet' with the boys went off without a hitch, well, if getting stuck in the couch is an expected occurance. Harry and Zayn each grabbed a hand and hauled her gently out of the soft spot between the two cushions. They were using a big comfy couch that had been rented for this show. The couch from the UAN tour had been retired to it's original resting place, Niall's grandpa's house. From where Mike was standing now, she could only see the boys if they were up against the back of the stage, or if she squeezed herself in between some equipment, she could see a section of the front of the stage. The new stage setup was very different from their first tour, so she was still trying to figure out where to get some kind of view. It was when she was peeking between Jon's legs and his keyboard's legs that she caught a glimpse of something she hadn't seen in all the time she'd known Harry.

"Hey, Alberto!" Mike called to her perpetual shadow. He was standing against the wall watching her.

"Yes, Mike? Are you stuck, again?" He was at her side instantly, his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not stuck, again! Where are the boys mom's sitting?" Mike asked. She knew they were in a 'VIP' section, somewhere to one side.

"In the seats, Mike, and Paul said you weren't to go sit with them." Alberto reinforced the ban Mike was already well aware of.

"I know, I just need to talk to Harry's mom."

"Text her, or if you can wait a few minutes, Preston will be going up to bring them all backstage after the next song."

"Perfect, thanks." Mike said distractedly as she went back to peering through the equipment. Ten minutes later she was greeted by her mom, the boys moms and the girlfriends. She grabbed Anne by the arm and told her mom they'd be right back as she led Anne, with Alberto following, down the hall to the green room. The two women slipped in and Alberto stood watch in the hall. Mike was getting frustrated by the whole extra security thing, and no one would tell her what was going on. That was an issue for another time, though. Right now, she had something more important to discuss.

"Anne, why am I just now, after almost 6 months, finding out Harry has asthma?" Mike asked as they sat down on the couch. Mike sat at the edge, though, she didn't want a repeat of the earlier fiasco.

"He hasn't told you?" Anne asked, frowning.

"No, and it explains so much about his breathing issues, Anne. I feel so bad." Mike shook her head and wrung her hands. That was probably why he coughs all the time and snores, too. She should have picked up on all of that.

"Why does that make you feel bad, Mike? Are you upset that he kept it from you?"

"No, it's not a big serious secret, like he's secretly a woman, or that Larry is real. It changes nothing. I just feel bad." Mike was a little miffed that he had kept it from her, but that was between she and Harry, she didn't want Anne to feel bad that she hadn't told Mike, either.

"Why would you feel badly about it? He's been living a normal life, it's not that serious." Anne wasn't sure she understood.

"I know, but I would have treated him differently if I'd have known." Mike said as they could hear a commotion in the hall, Louis' voice the most obvious.

"That's probably why he didn't tell you. You just have to ask him about it, Mike." Anne hugged Mike and helped her to her feet. The door opened and Harry stepped in looking worn out, but happy. He walked over and pulled two of his favorite women to his chest with his long arms.

"Hello, ladies that I love!!" Harry smiled and kissed them each on the cheek.

"EWWW! Harry, you're all sweaty!" Anne complained as she pushed him away and laughing, went out into the hall.

"Hello, love. Did you enjoy the rest of show, then?" Harry asked Mike, sitting down on the couch and pulling Mike down onto his lap.

"Yes, I did." Mike answered unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter, love?" Harry asked. He'd noticed that her ususal crinkly eyed smile was just a mouth smile, not reaching her eyes at all. Something was troubling her, her dimples weren't even out.

"Well, I really don't want to talk about it right now..." Mike replied as the other boys, Paul, Simon, the band, Lou and Betsy, the moms, the girlfriends and half a dozen other people were gathering in the room.

"Alright you lot, here's the plan for the after party. The club at the hotel has agreed to allow the under 21's a beer or two, as long as you stay at the bar to drink them. So we're going to head back as soon as the boys get cleaned up." Paul announced.

"I think we'll be going up to our room..." Harry said as everyone was expressing their delight in the arrangement. Louis and Zayn shared a frowny face at that news.

"No, Harry, we can go to the party. You just played Madison Square Garden, that deserves a celebration. I'll just head up to our room whenever I get tired." Mike interrupted him.

"Ok, I guess we're going to the party!!" Harry yelled. Mike turned around and kissed Harry briefly on the lips.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Harry asked Mike as she stood up and offered him a hand up.

"Yes, babe. It'll be fun." Mike replied, Harry standing up and kissing her warmly, her face cradled in his huge hands. She returned his kiss as she usually would, so he knew she wasn't upset with him, must be the security thing again.

\--------

Several hours, drinks and karaoke serenades later, Mike and Harry laid curled around each other in their bed. Mike was glad that Harry had only had one beer. He was sleepy, but not drunk.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Mike asked into the dark room. The only light in the room was from the alarm clock and a sliver of light from the New York nightlife at the edge of the window.

"Tell you about what, love?" Harry asked as he pulled her closer, his arm lightly around her stomach. Her back was pressed against his front and they were both naked. They's stripped down upon returning to their room, but then decided they were too tired to do anything about the nakedness.

"Your asthma."

"Oh, right, that..."

"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Why would you be sorry? It's not serious. I haven't had an attack since I was 11. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Are you angry?" Harry didn't think she was, but her moods had been so changeable lately it was hard to tell.

"That you kept it from me? No, not really. It's just that I would have treated you differently..."

"I don't want to be treated differently. I want to be treated like everyone else..."

"No, I don't mean treat you differently than the other boys...just differently than I did. Remember all those times I nagged at you about your inability to pick a spot to breathe in songs?"

"Mike..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, Mike...the last time I had an attack I was at school. We were all outside after lunch running around the schoolyard. It was a hot, humid day, and all of a sudden I was wheezing and clutching at my chest. Luckily the playground monitor was on the ball. She ran to the nurse, who had my inhaler. I was fine after a few seconds, but the damage was done. My crush at the time started in calling me wheezy...that lasted all through school."

"Kids can be cruel, Harry, but I'm not a little kid. I would at least have laid off the breathing harassment..."

"Do you not realize that I was basking in the extra attention I was receiving." Harry kissed Mike on the neck and his hands splayed across her belly. He gently poked the spot at the top where he thought the baby girl that moved the most was, hoping to get them going.

"Harry, please don't rile them up right before bed, eh?" Mike gently admonished Harry as she turned onto her back and pulled his head down to kiss him. They kissed lightly for a few minutes until Mike realized something important.

"Well, I guess if any of the babies have any sort of lung issues, at least we'll know why..." Mike was glad she found out now, she'd probably be pissed if it was another 6 months down the road.

"I'm sorry about that, Mike." Harry said quietly, his hands moving back to lay on her stomach.

"It's not your fault, Harry. It's not like you had a choice to be asthmatic or not. Now shut up and kiss me..."

\---------------

The day after the MSG show was a busy week for everyone. The boys were busy on the streets of New York and Central Park filming parts of a video for a charity single they had recorded. All the girls went shopping that day. Mike had thought to stay at the hotel, but Alberto showed up with a wheel chair and pushed her around to all the stores. A few days later, they appeared on the David Letterman show. Mike sat and watched the taping from the green room. She wanted to sit in the front row of the balcony with the other ladies, but Paul was afraid she'd fall over the railing. The next morning Mike sat to the side when the boys taped an Arist Confidential interview with the Morning MashUp on Sirius radio. The last two weeks had been a lot of fun, but they had also be very tiring for Mike.

They arrived in London on Saturday night, and Mike slept straight through to late Sunday afternoon. She woke up in their bed, under the covers, her right arm and leg draped all over a very naked Harry. He was laying on his back reading a book, but he put it down and sat up when he detected a change in Mike's breathing. He looked over and her lovely green eyes were staring at the back of his arm.

"Wait a minute, Harry. When did you get that tatoo?" Mike asked poking her finger into the tatoo on the back of his left arm.

"The other day in New York..."

"I guess I don't usually get this view of you. I can honestly say it's not my favorite view..." Mike observed.

"What view is your favorite, then?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I have a few that I love...I don't think I can choose just one." Mike replied with a wink.

"Describe all of them, then." Harry requested as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Well, there's the view of your eyes and forehead and curls, when your face is between my legs..." Mike answered cheekily.

"Yes, I would say that's got to be one of my favorite places to spend time..."

"That's good. I also like to look over my shoulder and see your chest and feel your hips up against my ass." Mike shivered just thinking about that one.

"Yes, that too is a very nice one."

"I think now would be a good time to revisit those two particular views..." Mike's voice was silenced by Harry's lips on hers. She shivered as his hands and tongue began a thorough inspection of her body. As he made his way south of her neck he spent several minutes running his tongue in little circles around her darkening areolas.

"Yes, Harry..." Mike moaned as Harry's attention moved further down the bed an he began to lightly tease her lady parts. He knew he couldn't get her completely wild like he wanted to, but he at least had to get her ready...right?

"Hands and knees, love." Harry urged as he knelt on the bed waiting. She crawled up to him and smiled at him as she took his hard dick in her hand and stroked it slowly. She licked it up and down and then practically swallowed it whole. She looked up at him with a fire in her eyes that made him shiver

"Now that's my favorite view, love." Harry said as his smile turned into a frown.

"Stop, or I'll blow it down your throat and I won't even get to fuck you..." Harry was nearly whining.

"Sorry...picky, picky, picky..." Mike smiled as she turned around and backed her sweet ass right up to Harry. He moaned as he placed his hands on Mike's hips and carefully slid his dick up to the balls in Mike's hot, wet pussy. Mike moaned and looked over her shoulder at Harry's smiling face, then expressed the same thought that had been going through Harry's mind.

"We really need to do this more often..."

The next couple of weeks leading up to Christmas were very busy, as well. The boys performed Kiss you on both the X-Factor UK and US finales. Mike didn't get to go to either one of them. There was a ton of promotional work all over Europe that took Harry away for a few days at a time. Mike's time was spent singing Christmas carols for Midnight Mass. Either she was practicing them at home, or at the church in the evenings with the rest of the choir. Alberto spent time at the flat when Harry wasn't there, and Rose was there everyday for most of the day. Mike had no chance of getting lonely. Louis' birthday party in Retford, Nottinghamshire was the hightlight of the month for Mike. The party was in a beautiful historical hotel where Louis' family had rented them all rooms for the night. Mike had staunchly refused to make love with Harry in a bed that was older than the United States, but he wore her down and she finally gave in.

The Friday before Christmas dawned cold and cloudy. It started snowing as Mike and Harry made their breakfast. Mike was especially excited as their families were expected to arrive that day. Mike sighed loudly as she sat reading the morning paper and playing with the food on her plate. Harry looked over and brushed a curl off of Mike's forehead.

"What's the matter, love?" Harry asked her.

"I miss Daddy. Mom says she hasn't heard from him about coming to visit. I guess it'll be just another Christmas without him..." Mike had been looking down at her plate as she spoke, and only looked at Harry when he put his fingers under her chin and turned her head towards him. His breath caught in his throat at the tears in her eyes. Her step-father must be a great guy for her to love him so much.

"I'm sorry, love." Harry got up and knelt beside her chair, pulling her into his arms and holding her close as she let the tears escape her eyes with a small sob. Harry rubbed her back gently and kissed her temple as she sighed heavily again and pulled away from him. She was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand when the doorbell rang.

"Why didn't they beep us first?" Mike asked. The security at the gate had an approved list of visitors for the boys. If it was anyone else they would beep them for approval.

"Paul, maybe?" Harry replied as he walked through the dining room, Mike following behind. His mum, Robin and Gemma weren't due to arrive until late afternoon, and Bonnie and Jackie's flight wasn't supposed to get in until noon. Harry opened the door and Paul stepped inside. Harry did not recognize the man who still stood on the mat outside with a finger to his lips. Harry figured it out quickly, though, by the military uniform the man was wearing.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Harry!" Paul said, pulling Harry in for a man hug and then he pulled Mike in for her hug.

"Alright this morning, pet?" Paul asked as she burrowed her head into his chest and returned his warm embrace. Maybe Paul would have to suffice until she could see her own dad again.

"Yes, Paul, I'm fine..." Mike noticed the door was still open and that Harry was speaking with someone outside.

"Who's here, Harry?" Mike asked as Harry backed in and opened the door a little wider. She gasped and her knees got weak.

"DADDY!!" She yelled as the man rushed to her side and picked her up in his arms. He shushed her as she began to cry in earnest this time.

"Now, now, sugar. What's all this crying for?" Martin Anderson asked his oldest daughter. Even though she and Jackie were not his children by birth, he loved them as if they were. Mike smiled at his use of her favorite nickname.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here. Harry did you know?" Mike asked with a frown as her dad set her down on her feet.

"No, I didn't, love." Harry answered honestly, walking up behind Mike and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Your mom doesn't even know. I figured she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret, so I didn't even tell her." Martin answered looking down at Mike with a smile.

"Have you two had breakfast?" Mike asked as her stomach growled, reminding her she had barely taken a bite of her food earlier. When they both answered no, Mike grabbed both of their hands and led them into the kitchen.

An hour later, after Harry had cooked, they'd all eaten and Paul and Martin had cleaned up, they were sitting in the lounge talking. Mike's eyes were drifting closed, but she wasn't asleep yet. She was listening to Paul, Harry and Martin talking about Louis' football team.

"Dad, come here." Mike said suddenly. When Martin was seated next to Mike, she grabbed his hand and held it tight against her belly.

"Oh my God, Michaela! Are you sure there's only 4 in there?" Martin said, astonished by the movement under his hand.

"Yes, Dad. They always bounce around right after I've eaten. They must have heard you talking about football." Mike answered.

"Paul? You want a turn?" Martin asked as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"No thanks, Colonel. I get enough of that at home. My wife is pregnanat, too, but luckily there's only just the one." Paul replied, then stood, looking at his watch.

"Well children. I must go and get a few things done before I can start my holiday." Paul hugged Mike and Harry again, bid them goodbye, and walked to the front door with Martin.

"Dad, do you want to see the rest of the flat?" Mike asked as her dad closed the front door and returned to the lounge.

"Yes, I would." Martin replied taking Mike's arm through his and allowing her to lead him into the library. Harry stood in the doorway and smiled at how much Mike adored her dad. He hoped that someday his own daughters would look at him the way she looked at Martin.

When Mike went upstairs for a rest, Harry and Martin went to the basement to play a game of pool. Harry could tell the change in Martin as soon as they selected pool cues off the rack and began to gather the balls. Martin was looking solemnly at Harry from across the table.

"Sir, I just want you to know that I love Mike very much..." Harry decided to reassure him of his intentions.

"I know you do, son. I trust my wife's judgement. She has had nothing but good things to say about you, and all of your friends. I'm not worried about that. The only thing I had to hear was that Michaela loves you. That's the only endorsement I need." Martin shook Harry's hand and they began to play pool.

"What's the matter, then, sir?" Harry asked. Martin took a deep breath and began to speak.

"You know that Mr. Higgins hired Mr. Alvarez to be Mike's personal bodyguard, yes?" Martin asked as they abandoned their game and sat down on the chairs around the chess table.

"Yes, I knew that. He's been doing a great job." Harry replied, moving one of his pawns as he was sitting behind the white pieces. He wasn't sure if Martin even wanted to play.

"Yes, Paul gave me a complete report on the way from the airport. Did he tell you why she needed the extra security?" Martin asked, moving one of his pawns. He hoped Harry was a challenge in chess, most people he knew weren't, and the ones who were wouldn't take him on.

"No. He told me the less information I had the better." Harry replied, pondering his next move. When he'd made his move, his opponent's eyebrows raised.

"Interesting...That was a wise move on Paul's part. Michaela can be very persuasive. How did she take the change?" Martin asked, moving a piece with authority.

"Not well. She asked a bunch of questions, but no one would tell her anything." Harry replied, mentally arguing with himself on his next move. He decided, and made his move.

"Well, all I can tell you is that the issue still exists and that while I am here, I'm going to do whatever I can to eliminate the problem." Martin assured Harry, right before he placed him in checkmate.

"Awwww, man." Harry moaned as he considered the mistake of his last move.

"Good game, son. Rematch after dinner?" Martin asked as they reset the pieces.

"I'm not sure I'm up to the challenge..."


	46. Surprising

  
Mike woke up an hour later with a full bladder being kicked by one of her brood. After she'd sorted that problem out, she went in search of her dad. She found Harry in the lounge on his laptop.

"Hey babe. Where's Dad?" Mike asked as she sat down by Harry and snuggled up to his side. He kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her. Mike sighed and decided there wasn't another place on the earth she'd rather be than right here. Nothing could ruin her mood...

"He's gone to the airport to pick up your mum and Jackie." Harry replied. He braced for her reaction. Nothing but that...

"But Harry, I wanted to go with them." Mike whined. If there is one thing that this pregnancy had enhanced, besides the size of Mike's boobs, it was her ability to whine.

"I know, but Paul called while you were asleep and he and your dad decided that it would be better if you stayed home." Harry spoke in a soothing tone and his fingers idly stroked up and down Mike's arm. He smiled internally at his own ability to keep her from becoming angry by distracting her with one of his body parts.

"Fine...when will they be back?" Mike asked.

"Probably half twelve or quarter of one, maybe, why?"

"Just wondering. Oh, Harry, here." Mike said as she grabbed his hand.

Ten minutes later Rose walked through the front door and could hear singing from the lounge. She quietly walked towards the lounge and stopped before they saw her. She smiled at the scene before her. Mike was feet up in a recliner, one hand on her belly and one playing with Harry's curls. Harry was laying down on his stomach, his hands on Mike's stomach, his face close and he was singing to them. Rose began to tiptoe towards the kitchen, but it was too late.

"I see you Rose." Harry sang amongst the lyrics of 'Little Things'. Rose laughed and walked into the lounge.

"Good morning." Rose said to them.

"Hi, Rose. Thanks for coming today." Mike smiled up at her.

"You keep forgetting that it's my job to take care of you lot." Rose reminded Mike.

"Yes, but this is two meals in one day for not just us but a bunch of family, too?" Mike wanted to make sure they weren't expecting too much of her.

"Mike, seriously, even with all the people it's still better than if it was just you two and Louis..." Rose replied.

"This it true." Mike added, trying to get up.

"Plus, I can't wait to meet your mum and sister." Rose added as she watched Mike starting to squirm.

"Shove over, Harry. I have to pee again." Mike struggled until Harry stood up and helped her push the recliner back in and stand up.

"I can't get over how big I am already. Rose, I still have like, 10 weeks to go." Mike said as she and Rose walked down the hall, Harry following behind with his laptop. Mike wasn't sure what he was so fascinated with on-line this morning.

"You'll be fine, dear. Just look at it like this, the bigger you get, the bigger they'll be when they're born." Rose was always good for reducing Mike's stress.

"Thanks, Rose. I'll be there in a minute to help with lunch." Mike said as she slipped into the bathroom. Harry and Rose continued on into the kitchen. Harry sat on the window seat in the bay window that looked out into the garden, and plugged his charger into the wall.

"Really, thanks, Rose. We could have handled lunch, though, you know. Frozen pizza, or takeout?" Harry said as he went to the fridge and picked some fruit out of the crisper.

"Don't be silly. Then I wouldn't have had time to get to know Bonnie and Jackie before your mum and Gemma got here." Rose said, taking some ground beef out of the freezer.

"How many for lunch, dear?" Rose asked him as Mike came in from the bathroom.

"Well if Paul stays that's 7, or 8 if Alberto makes his daily visit." Harry replied.

"Any of the other boys around?" Rose asked. Mike had taken up her usual spot on the stool by the breakfast bar.

"Nope, they're all off to home already. Niall flew out this morning. Zayn caught a ride with Louis, yesterday and Liam's picking up Danielle today, and heading out." Harry said somewhat sadly. He always missed the boys when they had time off, but it was only for two weeks. Then they were back to business as usual.

"Here, love. I know you won't be able to wait till lunch is ready without a snack." Harry handed Mike a cut up apple in a bowl with some peanut butter. She smiled and pulled him to her by his shirt front and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" Harry asked when his mind came back to him.

"You're so thoughtful." Mike answered, then switched subjects, "Didn't Louis say there was another Christmas tree in the storage room?"

"Yeah, but it's smaller than the one we put up in the lounge, though. Why?" Harry asked.

"Cause that spot over there in front of the windows is just screaming 'Christmas Tree' to me..." Mike replied going over to the spot in question and spreading her arms out and waving them, while skipping around in a little circle.

"What's that move you're doing there, Mike?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"That's the universal sign for 'I need a Christmas Tree here!!'" Mike gave them a hopeful look.

"But, love, I think we used all the decorations on the tree in the lounge." Harry reminded her.

"I should have a box of stuff in the storage room that was shipped with my furniture..." Mike smiled and started her 'tree dance' again.

"Stop dancing around Mike, you're gonna hurt yourself. Sit down and help Rose and I'll put the tree up in here." Harry gave in like Mike knew he would. He kissed her cheek and left the kitchen.

"You're rather good at that, you know..." Rose said quietly as she handed Mike some tomatoes to be diced.

"Thanks. The only other thing that would have persuaded him was to threaten to cut him off, but I didn't think he'd appreciate if I did it in front of you." Mike winked at Rose and started dicing.

Rose and Mike prepared all the makings of a good old fashioned Mexican fiesta lunch. They were having tacos (crunchy and soft) and chicken fajitas. Mike looked at all the bowls of lettuce, tomatoes, shredded cheese, sour cream, guacamole, the seasoned beef, and chicken and vegetables that were simmering on the stove, and was glad she'd had a snack. It was still early, so Rose put all of the bowls in the fridge and began to set the table.

Mike smiled as she watched Harry putting up the six foot pre-lit Christmas Tree. He'd been mumbling to himself for the last half hour, but was saved by the front door. Mike flew off the stool and ran through the dining room, throwing herself in her sister's arms.

"JACKS!!"

"MICKEY!!"

Mike hugged her sister and then her mom and pulled them into the lounge. She sat down and frowned. She'd felt a pain in her belly when she'd jumped off the stool, but didn't want to tell anyone about it. She was wincing and trying to hide it.

"Michaela...what did you do?"

"Nothing, mom. I just wanted to sit in here and catch up for a few minutes before lunch. Can you believe that Daddy showed up without telling anyone?" Mike quickly averted her mom's attention from her hand on her stomach.

"No, I was so suprised at the airport that I nearly fainted." Bonnie admitted as a woman came into the lounge.

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry. Mom this is Rose, our housekeeper and friend." Mike introdcued Rose to Bonnie and Jackie. They shook hands and spent a few minutes talking while Mike went to the bathroom again. When she came out, Paul, Martin and Harry were back from carrying the ladies' luggage upstairs. Alberto had just come in and the four of them were talking quietly in the foyer. Rose announced lunch and they all filed into the kitchen and sat down.

"Looks like someone is going to have fun decorating a tree this afternoon." Bonnie remarked as they finished eating.

"I thought we could get it started and maybe finish it later when Anne, Robin and Gemma get here." Mike loved decorating for Christmas, especially with family.

"Sounds like fun. Let's get this mess cleaned up and then we'll see how far we can get." Rose added as everyone stood and began cleaning off the table.

"Mike, I think we're going to go downstairs and play some pool." Harry said as he pulled Mike into his arms.

"That's fine with me, Harry. I'll probably have to lay down shortly, anyway." Mike leaned up and kissed him. As she did she felt that pain again, drawing in a breath.

"Mike?" Harry looked down at her.

"What? I'm fine. Babies kicking again." Mike replied. She wasn't sure what the pain was, but it went away, so all's well...

"Alright then." Harry and the other men left the ladies and went downstairs. As soon as they were in the pool room Paul started talking.

"Colonel, I think it's time to let Harry know what's going on." They all sat down in front of the fireplace which Harry turned on with the flick of a switch. The gas flames lit and bathed the room in soft light.

"I agree, especially after this last letter. Harry, Simon has been receiving threatening letters." Martin revealed to Harry with a scowl on his face.

"Who are they from, and threatening what, exactly?" Harry asked, worried.

"At first we didn't know, but this last letter was signed. Michaela's biological father is trying to extort money from Simon." The Colonel replied as he watched Harry's face for his reaction. He got the exact reaction he expected. Harry was pissed.

"THAT PRICK!!" Harry bellowed.

"Hush now, Harry. You don't want Mike to hear this, do you?" Paul admonished Harry with a stern look.

"No, but who does he think he is?" Harry asked.

"Listen Harry, John Ward is a desperate man. He needs cash and he's decided he can use Michaela to get it. Let me start at the beginning...John Ward paid for the girls to go to Catholic schools because Bonnie couldn't afford it. He did it, not out of the goodness of his heart, though, he did it to have something to hold over them. When Michaela graduated from high school he no longer held the control. He wasn't happy with the fact that Michaela had scholarships and loans to go to college. His advice to her on her graduation day was that she should pursue another major than music. He said she would never be able to make him enough money with a music major." Martin took a drink from his bottle of beer and also took a deep breath.

"Make him money?" Alberto asked from his seat by the fire.

"Yes. He paid for their educations, but made it clear to Bonnie and the girls that he expected to be paid back."

"Mike never told me that." Harry added.

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure she never talks about him." Martin knew that Mike loathed her father.

"She hasn't. Bonnie told me about him, not Mike." Harry couldn't believe a man could ever treat his family like this man has.

"When was the last time Mike has seen him?" Paul asked.

"Her high school graduation, 5 1/2 years ago. He missed Jackie's this past May, because he was in prison." Martin replied.

"What did he do?" Alberto asked.

"Drug dealing. But it was a first time offense and he was living in California at the time. California has an over-crowded penal system, so he only did 6 months of his 1 year sentence. Ironically, he got out for good behavior."

"So where is he now?" Harry finished his beer, and went to the bar for another round for everyone.

"We don't know, and that's the problem. His parents don't even know where he is. Of course they don't really know anything about him. They didn't know about his prison time, or his gambling addiction." Martin replied, taking a drink of his beer and settling back on the couch.

"Gambling addiction?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's why he's trying to get money from Simon. After Simon received the last letter that he had signed the FBI started to work on the case."

"FBI, is it that important of a case?" Alberto asked.

"It is now that he's added the threat of physical harm." Martin replied.

"Physical harm to who?" Paul asked.

"That's not easy to answer. We're not entirely sure. The letter states that he wants his share of the money that Mike has made for Simon. He also wants a cut of all future income. John has written that if he doesn't receive one million dollars in his account by January 1st, he's going to eliminate Simon's source of income."

"Fucking lunatic." Harry grumbled under his breath.

"That could mean Mike, or it could mean Mike and Harry, or Mike and all the boys. Obviously when John Ward got out of prison in August Mike's face was all over the internet, linked to you, Harry, and One Direction."

"That's why the FBI got involved, then. And Scotland Yard." Paul added glancing over at Harry's stern face.

"Right. As soon as an American sends threats on the life of a subject of the English Crown he's become an international terrorist."

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing right now, Harry, except to calm down, son. The FBI, Scotland Yard and my intelligence department are all working on it." Martin replied. He stood up and walked over to stand behind Harry's chair. He put laid one of his hands on Harry's shoulder and squeezed.

"You need to stay calm for Mike. I think it would be best if she doesn't find out about this."

"Doesn't find out about what, Dad?" Mike's voice came from the doorway as she walked in the room and looked at the four of the few men in this world that she really trusted. And now they were keeping secrets from her? Harry got up and went over to her, leading her by the hand to sit down on the couch beside him.

"I think we need to tell her, sir..." Harry looked imploringly at Mike's dad.

"Mike...your father has been sending threatening letters to Simon demanding money from him." Harry said, holding on to Mike's hand and not letting go when she tried to pull her hand away and get up.

"When did this start? Wait, don't tell me...a month ago." Mike looked angry and hurt. Angry at her father, but hurt that no one told her.

"How did you know?" Martin asked.

"That was when they hired Alberto to dog my every step...no offense, ya know?" Mike said to Alberto.

"None taken." Alberto replied.

"Alberto, could you go upstairs and ask the ladies to join us. I think they should hear this as well." Martin requested.

"Rose, too?" Alberto asked as he made his way to the steps.

"Yes, I think that would be wise." Martin replied. He looked over at Mike who was sitting rigidly at Harry's side. He was holding her hand and speaking softly in her ear. Bonnie, Jackie and Rose came down and looked curiously around.

"What's going on Martin?" Bonnie asked her husband.

Martin proceeded to fill everyone in on what was being discussed.

"The FBI informed me that they were going to speak with John's cell mate, so I flew to LA and met with them at the prison. Larry was very forthcoming, considering we got his sentence reduced by six months in exchange for information on John. John bragged about a lot of things, and Larry knew more about him than his own parents. Seems that John had taken up gambling to make enough money to pay for Jackie's last year in high school. It was fine when he was only winning a few hundred dollar a night and going to 5 different casinos. He got greedy, though and started winning thousands of dollars a night. They found out he was counting cards and banned him."

"Counting cards?" Harry asked.

"It's a way for people with sharp memories to be able to make the right decisions when they are playing black jack, and a few other games." Martin replied.

"John has a photographic memory." Bonnie added.

"I'm surprised you don't have one as well." Harry whispered to Mike. He tried to put his arm around her but she shook him off.

"No I got his perfect pitch...Jackie got his photographic memory..." Mike replied. She let him hold her hand, but that was it. Everyone looked at Jackie, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"He had perfect pitch, too?" Harry asked.

"My ex-husband is an extremely talented and intelligent man, Harry. It's just his emotions and pride that make him impossible to live with." Bonnie added.

"OK, so John turned to other forms of gambling to feed his addiction. He fell in with some unsavory bookies who he ended up losing quite a lot of money too. His card counting abilities don't help with placing bets on horses and sporting events. Anyway he was into them for about 50 grand, so he decided to use his job to make the money to pay the bookies back. He stole a shipment of oxy-contin from his employer. When he made a decent sum of money from that, he decided to steal a few more. It didn't work so well that time. The company caught him and needless to say he lost his job that he'd had for 15 years. That's how he ended up in prison."

"So he's trying to get money from Simon to pay his bookies, back then?" Harry asked. He looked over at Mike and could tell she was working herself up to an angry outburst. He tried again to put his arm around her, but she still wasn't having it. Bonnie started rubbing her shoulders, she could tell Mike was winding herself up.

"Presumably."

"Harry, so you knew about this and didn't tell me?" Mike asked Harry angrily, but Paul answered for him.

"No, he didn't, pet. He asked me about it when we hired Alberto. I just told him that he was hired to be an extra set of eyes to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." Paul knew she'd be livid with him, but he'd take one for the team. She and Harry didn't need to be sideways with one another right now.

"Ok, so it's not bad enough that sperm donor is trying to ruin my life, but I'm being lied to by almost everyone..." Mike's voice was getting louder.

"Calm down, Mike. Remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure." Harry reminded her. She didn't lash out at him, she just ignored him.

"I thought of all people, Dad, you'd never lie to me." Mike's voice cracked and her eyes were tearing up. Her heart was aching at the betrayal.

"And you too, Paul. I love you like a second dad, and this is what I get in return?" Mike felt tears drip out of the corners of her eyes and fought to compose herself.

"I love ya, too, pet. We kept it from ya, so you wouldn't worry about something you have no control over." Paul was trying to be logical. Logical doesn't work when Mike gets pissed.

"How long have you two been talking then, and how did you even get his number, Paul?" Mike looked from Paul to her dad expecting answers.

"Since Simon got the first letter. I got his number off your phone, pet. I'm sorry." Paul replied sadly. He hated the deception but it was for her own good.

"So how long did it take you to respond to his call, Dad? Right away?" She could tell by his face that she was right.

"I text you, or leave you a message and most of the time it's months before I hear from you. Paul calls and now you're best friends!!" Mike sobbed and pulled away from her mom and Harry.

"And the other boys, did they know?" Mike asked, her voice elevated and tears sliding down her cheeks. She tried to stand up, but Harry pulled her down by her hand.

"No, Mike, and it's not about who knew." Martin knew Mike's trust issues well, and this wasn't helping to calm her down. She was starting to sob heavily now.

"Simon knew! He didn't tell me either.." Mike gasped as another pain shot through her. This one was a little stronger than the others. She buried her head in her chest. She could feel her heart pounding and was couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"Mike!" Harry pulled her face up to his. Mike was nearly hysterical, her breaths wheezing out of her mouth. He could see panic in her eyes.

"You can't catch your breath, can you, love?" Harry tried to pull Mike to her feet. Slumping over wouldn't help her. Mike shook her head no and reached for her mom's hand.

"Rose, run up to my bedroom and get my inhaler. It's in the small wooden box on top of the dresser! Sir, come hold her up, please." Harry stepped away and dailed a number on his phone.

"Yes, it's Harry Styles, is Dr. McTavish there?" Harry said in a rush when the phone was answered.

"Yes, it's urgent."

"Sorry, doctor, but Mike is hysterical and I think she's hyperventilating. She looks like she might be in pain, as well." Harry said quickly as Rose returned, his inhaler in her hand.

"I have an albuterol inhaler, will that help, or hurt her?"

"OK, I'm putting you on speaker." Harry said, hit the button and set the phone on the chess table.

"Mike sit down, love. Listen, I'm going to put my inhaler in your mouth. I need you to take a deep breath when I tell you. OK?" Harry spoke quietly, watching Mike's eyes as she sat down. She was starting to really panic, now. He shook the inhaler up and put it to Mike's lips.

"OK, close your mouth around it and breathe, now." Harry directed as he pumped the inhaler and took it out of her mouth.

"Is she calming down now, Harry?" Dr. McTavish asked after a few short seconds.

"Somewhat, yes." Harry answered as Mike leaned heavily into his side, a little sob sneaking out on occasion.

"Mike are you in any pain right now?" The doctor's voice echoed through the room.

"Not right this second, but I was earlier." Mike answered, still breathing heavily.

"What do these pains feel like? Sharp or dull?"

"Sharp."

"And does the skin on your stomach feel like it's moving around?" Dr. McTavish knew it was a weird question, but it would help Mike describe it.

"Kind of, yeah."

"When did this start?"

"Earlier this morning."

"And how many times have you felt this pain."

"Four or five, I think."

"And how long ago was the last one, Mike...this is very important."

Mike looked around at everyone. "Just a few moments ago, and the one before was right after I came down here. What time was that?"

"About 15 minutes ago." Martin answered looking at Bonnie, then Paul, then Rose. A silent conversation was going on between everyone in the room but Mike and Harry.

"Listen carefully Harry. I need you to bring Mike to the hospital immediately. I'll meet you at the A&E." Dr. McTavish said urgently.

"But, why?"

"Because, Harry, Mike's in labor."


	47. Escaping

  
The decision was made that Bonnie would ride along with Harry and Mike to the hospital. Who wouldn't want their mom with them in a crisis. Paul drove and Alberto rode shotgun in Paul's big black SUV.

"Alright, then, pet?" Paul asked as the inhabitants of the back seats were way too quiet. He was used to driving around with 5 or more lunatics in the van with him.

"Yes, Paul." Mike replied curtly.

"I AM sorry, pet." Paul looked up into the rearview mirror at Mike's pale face against Harry's chest. She looked up at Paul in the mirror and gave him a weak smile, before she winced.

"Time." Bonnie said. She had left her phone at the flat, so Alberto was timing the contractions.

"Check." Alberto noted the time and went back to looking out the window.

When they arrived at the hospital, Paul pulled up under the A&E awning and Harry got out. Bonnie went on inside. As soon as Mike slid out of the SUV and her feet hit the pavement another contraction hit. Harry supported her in his arms as she stood there.

"Get her inside then, man!" Paul growled.

"She can't walk right now, Paul!" Harry snapped back at him.

"Stop it boys! Arguing won't help her!" Bonnie put them both in their place as she rolled a wheelchair up to Mike and helped her sit down. Alberto pushed Mike through the double doors leaving Paul and Harry outside.

"Sorry." Paul and Harry both apologized at the same time, then smiled at each other.

"Better get in there. I'll park the van and be in shortly." Paul said as he got back into the SUV. Harry stepped inside just in time to see a set of doors on his right close behind Alberto's back.

"Excuse me, but I'm with them..." Harry indicated the doors to the nurse behind the counter.

"Of course. Go on through." She hit a button under the counter and the doors opened up. Harry stepped past the doors and stood in a long hallway. There were cubicles on either side, some with open doors, some closed.

"Come on then, Harry."

Harry looked up to see Dr. McTavish leaning out of one of the open doors. When he stepped into the small cubicle it seemed like there were a dozen people there. Dr. McTavish stepped over to a computer on the counter and was speaking into her cell phone.

"I'm gonna go wait in the waiting room with Paul." Alberto said to Harry.

"Thanks mate." Harry said to him as he continued to watch all of the activity happening around his fiancee. To say he was scared was an understatement. Every once in a while he got a glimpse of Mike's face. She looked terrified. One nurse was inserting a needle in her arm for an IV. One nurse was adjusting a blood pressure sensor on Mike's finger, while monitoring a machine that was near the head of the bed. Another nurse had pulled Mike's top up to her bra and was strapping on a very large belt of some sort over her belly.

"What is that?" Harry asked Dr. McTavish after she'd hung up her phone and stepped over to Harry and Bonnie who were standing out of the way by the door.

"That's a belt with sensors that will monitor the babies' heartbeats."

"All of them?" Harry asked, suddenly very worried about his children.

"Yes, Harry." Dr. McTavish answered patiently.

"Doctor, she won't talk to us..." One of the nurses said, looking puzzled.

"She looks like she's zoned out." The doctor turned to Bonnie.

"Oh no, not again." Bonnie said as she slid up to the side of the bed.

"Michaela..." Bonnie took Mike's hands in hers and got right up in her face.

"Michaela, can you hear me?" Bonnie waited a second and then turned around.

"Harry, come here. Hold her hands and ask her quietly if she can hear you. She's not responding to me."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, frowning.

"She's gone to her happy place, so to speak." Bonnie replied as Harry sat down on the bed and took Mike's hands in his. He gently stroked the backs of them with his thumbs and leaned forward. He watched her eyes, but they were glazed over.

"Mike, love, can you hear me?" Harry repeated Bonnie's words.

"She squeezed my hand, Bonnie." Harry smiled thinking that had to be a good thing.

"Great. What did you need to know?" Bonnie asked the nurse.

"If she needs something for the pain..." The nurse replied.

"Mike, do you need some meds for the pain, love?" Harry asked quietly, watching her vacant eyes.

"She didn't do anything."

"Ummm. Ask her something that you know she'll say yes to and see if the squeezing is for yes." Bonnie suggested.

"Mike, I love you. Do you love me?" Harry asked.

"Great, she squeezed." Harry smiled.

"So you don't want anything for the pain, then?" He asked a different way, trying to confirm her first answer.

"She's fine, then, thanks." Harry said to the nurse and went back to watching Mike's eyes. After a few seconds, Harry got up and went to stand with Bonnie by the door.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, she's fine. She'll snap out of it, soon." Bonnie replied, then put her arm around Harry's shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Has she done this before?" Dr. McTavish asked.

"Yes. It's been a really long time, though. She probably hasn't done it since she was 5 or 6." Bonnie replied, then looked down dejectedly.

"What makes her do this?" The doctor's natural curiosity had her intrigued.

"The doctors told us that it was a defense mechanism. She does it when she is extremely scared, and has no control over her situation." Bonnie replied, then sighed before she continued. "She used to do this when her father became abusive. She'd just shut down." Harry put his arm around his future mother-in-law and gave her a gentle hug.

"Physical abuse?" Dr. McTavish was disgusted.

"Not with Michaela, but his verbal and emotional abuse were much worse. Her sister Jaclyn was only an infant, so he basically just ignored her existence. As an adult I could deal with the slaps and kicks, but it was his degrading treatment of Michaela that prompted me to finally walk away."

"How long would she stay like this?" Harry wanted Mike back. He glanced over at her and shuddered. She was still staring off into space.

"Not long. John would snap out of his rage when she did this. He'd yell about 'Mike checking out, again' and he'd leave for a few hours. I'd lay down with her and when she felt safe again she'd come back to me." Bonnie looked sadly at her beautiful daughter.

"Who was yelling at her this time?" Dr. McTavish couldn't imagine who could have made her this upset, surely not Harry. He treated Mike like she was gold.

"She was the only one yelling, today. It's a long story...anyway, it's her lack of control and her fear for the babies this time, I think." Bonnie replied. Just then, Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered his mum's call.

"Mum, where are you?...You're early...Yeah, she's ok, sort of...No, mum, the babies are all fine...You've called a cab? I could have sent Paul...OK...I'll meet you in the A&E waiting room...Love you, too...Bye." Harry was watching Mike the entire time he was talking to his mum. Bonnie could see the tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Harry. The contractions will stop, and when Mike realizes the babies are safe she'll come back to us." Bonnie pulled him into her arms and hugged him as he held back his tears.

"I'm gonna go wait for my mum outside." He said quietly as he slid through the door and walked away.

"He's so young..." Bonnie remarked to Dr. McTavish.

"So is she...but both very mature. They can handle this." The doctor added before approaching Mike's bed.

"Would sleep help?" She asked Bonnie.

"Yes. If you make the bed a little more horizontal and turn the lights down, I think I can get her to go to sleep." Bonnie suggested. Dr. McTavish checked the IV, the monitors and the machines and turned down all the lights but the one in the bathroom, then closed the bathroom door so only a sliver of light was visible. Bonnie laid down next to Mike and began singing softly to her.

"I'll come back in a few minutes and check on you, Bonnie." Dr. McTavish said as she headed out the door. She turned back and stood at the door, trying to figure out what Bonnie was singing. The theme to Gilligan's Island?

\-----------

"Calm down Harry." Anne was walking around the parking lot trying to catch her son.

"I can't just sit in there waiting...and I can't go back in that room, again." Harry turned around and let him mum catch up with him.

"Then have Paul take you back to the house." Anne hated to see her son so worried. She could see his internal struggle with himself and could only wait until he'd worked it out for himself.

"But what if she wakes up and I'm not here..." Harry was totally conflicted. He hated to see her out of her body like that, but wanted to be by her side if she needed him. He just couldn't walk away and leave her here. It was that thought that made up his mind for him.

"Alright, let's go in." Harry said resolutely and began to walk towards the door. Anne followed him all the way through the waiting room and down the hall to Mike's 'room'.

\-----------

"Mummy...where's Daddy?" Mike looked down into the face of her eldest child. His green eyes looked seriously up at her from under the riot of brown curls that were blowing in the hot summer breeze. He had grabbed onto her hand and stopped her in the middle of the stairs from the house down to the beach. They were only halfway down, and Mike could see Harry setting up the chairs.

"Already down at the beach, Aaron, look." Mike pointed to his father.

"OK..." Aaron replied, pulling his hand out of hers and turning towards his brother who was about ten stairs back. "Come on Benji, we're never going to get down there if you don't hurry up!"

"Leave him, alone, Aaron!!" His sister Chloe yelled at him from one stair behind.

"Well, he walks so slow..." Aaron wasn't the most patient child in the family.

"Patience Aaron..." Mike suggested as she turned to go back to the end of the Styles train. There at the back was little Ben sitting on the step pouting.

"What's the matter Ben?" Mike asked him as she sat down beside him. She ran the palm of her hand over the newly shorn brown waves of his hair.

"Aaron's making fun of my short little legs, again." Ben whined.

"His legs are only a little longer than yours...tell him so next time, eh?" Mike smiled as his little mischevious green eyes met hers.

"I will, Mummy." Ben answered, pulling himself up with his hand on the handrail of the steps and offering his other hand to his mum.

"Let's go, Mummy!" Ben yelled as Aaron cheered from farther down the stairs. Mike and Ben began their descent just to be stopped by the voice of Mike's third child.

"Mummy, where's Delilah??" Chloe asked. Mike looked down to see one of her daughters standing all sassily with hands on her waist, one hip cocked up. Her long brown ponytail was blowing around her neck in the front.

"I'm not sure Chloe, why don't you ask that large giggling bush right next to you?" Mike could hear her youngest's giggle and could see her little pink flip flops under the bush.

"Mummy! You're too smart!!" Delilah came out from the back of the bush and joined her sister on the stairs. Mike had pulled Del's brown hair up into a bun on top of her head, but whole sections of hair had come loose and were blowing around her head like a halo.

"Let's go then, before Daddy eats all the snacks!!" Mike encouraged her children to hold onto the handrail and eventually all five of them made it to the beach. Mike went straight up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Why is that always such an ordeal?" Mike asked as Harry kissed her sweetly and handed her a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry, love, I'll come back up and help you tomorrow, then." Harry volunteered. "Hey guys, anyone want a Capri Sun??" Yelling could be heard as all four of them descended on the cooler and each felt around in the cold water and ice for a juice packet.

"I wanted the apple!!" Chloe yelled as she saw what Aaron had in his hand.

"They're all apple, today..." Harry said patiently as that seemed to satifsy everyone. All four stood there waiting patiently as Harry and Mike stuck the little straws in. Harry only poked the straw out the back of one of them this time.

"Remember that time you brought apple juice and tropical punch..." Mike said pointedly as she sat down on a lawn chair.

"Not my smartest move, that..." Harry thought back to the civil war that resulted from that mistake. He sat down in the chair by Mike and set about watching his little ones. Chloe and Ben were busy smoothing out a section of sand and gathering up the shovels and pails.

"Daddy can we make a shell collection?" Aaron asked as he and Delilah came running up with pails and shovels in their little hands.

"Yes, but what are the rules?" Harry asked two of his four 5 year olds.

"Stay out of the water, and don't go where we can't see you..." Aaron answered confidently.

"That's it. Go on, then." Harry replied as they gave hugs to both he and Mike and began inspecting the sand for shells. They sat talking for a while, just enjoying the day and each other, all while watching their children.

"Daddy, can you get us some water??" Ben asked in a yell, waving a pail over his head as Chloe was shoveling sand into another pail. Harry got up and met Ben halfway to the water. He took the pail to the edge of the waves and filled it halfway. Ben hugged his leg, then sloshed the water over to Chloe. Harry sat down and grabbed Mike's hand that was hanging over the arm of her chair.

"I love you, Mike. Do you love me?" Harry asked quietly. She squeezed his hand.

\-------------------

"She squeezed it, Mum. She's still in there, somewhere." Harry had been sitting on the edge of Mike's bed for the last hour. She'd slept for a while, but her eyes had opened about 15 minutes ago, still staring off into space.

"How long has she been like this?" Anne asked Bonnie, who looked up at the clock on the wall.

"A lot longer than I expected. Three hours now." Bonnie replied as Dr. McTavish came into the room and took a look at the monitor next to Mike's bed.

"Good news, everyone. We've got the labor stopped. The babies are all doing fine, we just need to keep it from starting up again."

"Thank God." Harry said as he squeezed Mike's hand and leaned closer to her. "Mike, everything's ok, now. You're good, the babies are fine...please come back, love." Harry brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand as he began to cry again. This time for joy. Harry stayed there staring at her for the next half hour, until he got tired and laid down beside her, closing his eyes.

"Harry, look..." Anne touched his shoulder. He scrambled to sit up. When he looked at Mike, her eyes were focused on him, and not the wall. She smiled at him and then at their mothers and Dr. McTavish.

"I'm sorry." Mike said simply.

"I'm so glad you're back. Don't be sorry love, you couldn't help it..." Harry sat up straight to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Maybe not in the beginning, but I sort of prolonged it at the end. It was so beautiful, Harry." Mike smiled a dreamy smile.

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked quietly.

"The beach." Mike answered simply. She didn't say anything else.

"You can tell us about it later, if you want to, Mike. Right now we need to get you to radiology for an ultrasound." Doctor McTavish hit the call button and started to adjust Mike's bed.

"Ultrasound?" Harry asked.

"We need to see if we can find the reason for Mike's contractions. There are a few things that cause premature births that can be detected with an ultrasound. You ladies can come along if you want to take a look at your grandbabies..." She didn't think she'd have to ask twice. They readily agreed and when an orderly and nurse got there, they made their way down the hall.

Dr. McTavish rolled the sensor over Mike's stomach for several minutes, typing things and hitting the button to retain the image. Mike and Harry talked quietly, Harry holding her hands the whole time and ocassionally kissing her lips, cheek, temple. He'd been so afraid of losing her that he couldn't stop touching her. He'd wanted her to tell him about 'the beach', but decided that could wait. Finally Dr. McTavish turned the screen towards them and pointed to a spot on it.

"Alright children, this right here is the culprit."

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Placental Abruption. It's common with multiples. The placenta that houses the identical twins is detaching itself from the uterus." Dr. McTavish replied, then continued when Mike gasped. "I sounds worse than it is, Mike. But, we are going to have to take some steps to ensure that those babies stay right where they are."

"What steps?" Harry asked.

"Complete bed rest."

"For how long?" Mike asked. Laying in bed for 10 was not Mike's idea of fun.

"Until these babes are big enough to be born. At least six weeks, hopefully more. Don't worry though, we've got a nice suite at the far end of the maternity ward for you. It's insulated for sound so you won't even hear all the little ones in the nursery..." Dr. McTavish replied as the nurse wiped off Mike's belly and pulled her shirt back down.

"Can't I go home?" Mike asked, looking worriedly at Harry.

"Michaela, really? Remember what happened last time a doctor told you to stay in bed. You were galavanting all over the US on a bus." Bonnie chided her daughter.

"That was different, Mom...I had a concussion. I didn't have the lives of four other people riding on my shoulders." Mike defended herself.

"Let's discuss this while we get this bed back where it belongs. Harry do you have a bedroom on the first floor with an ensuite?" Dr. McTavish asked as the orderly pushed Mike's bed back down the hall towards the A&E.

"Yes." Harry answered, then continued as he remembered something from an earlier doctor's appointment. "You said that Mike might need to sleep in a recliner...the lounge has several and it's on the first floor as well."

"How far is the lounge from that ensuite?" The doctor inquired.

"Normal people steps or Mike steps?" Harry smiled innocently at Mike.

"Very funny, Harry..." Mike glared at him.

"Mike steps."

"Less than ten." Harry replied.

"That's good. This might just work. But, Mike, you will be restricted to the bed, or recliner. The only time you can get up is to tend to personal hygiene issues." The doctor instructed as they settled the bed back in the 'room' they had come from.

"You are also going to have to have a nurse there 24 hours a day. I'll contact a home nursing service to make the arrangements with you tomorrow morning, Harry, and then Mike, you'll be able to go home after they are all setup there."

"Set up what?" Mike asked.

"The equipment to monitor the sensors you have on right now. You will continue to have contractions every day, Mike." Dr. McTavish looked at the stream of paper that was coming out of the machine. "Have you felt the last two?"

"Yes, but they were very light." Mike answered.

"Thought so. Eventually you will have so many, that you won't even notice them at all. They need to be counted and timed. It only becomes a problem if you have more than 4 in an hour. Harry, do you have a separate room on that floor that the nurse can use for the monitors and computer?"

"Yes, the library has a nice large desk. But, the lounge is big enough for that as well." Harry replied.

"That's fine, Harry, but Mike might want some privacy. We usually try to keep the moms as stress free and comfortable as we can. Obviously if she wants company it will be fine, but she might find it hard to relax with a stranger in the room with her."

"Makes sense. Mike, are you ok with all this?" Harry realized he'd been dominating the conversation, and that Mike had added very little.

"It hardly matters what I want, Harry. It's what is best for the babies. I can't say it's going to be easy, but I'll do whatever I have to." Mike grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

"That's another thing...you two are going to have to limit your physical contact to hand holding." Dr. McTavish said as she studied the report in her hand.

"OK?" They both said at the same time.

"While we were in radiology you kissed Mike three times, once on the lips, once on the cheek and once on the temple. You see these three spikes in Mike's heart rate? The kisses." Dr. McTavish raised one eyebrow as she looked at them.

"I will allow one kiss a day...and not a ten minute snog, either. One little peck...Got it?"

"Yes..." Mike and Harry replied at the same time, then giggled.

"Good...I am keeping you overnight for more continuous doses of Terbutaline. You will continue to take it for the rest of your pregnancy, which the nurses will dispense when you get home."

Half an hour later, Mike and Harry were lounging on a bed in a room on the maternity floor.

"I was so scared, Harry." Mike admitted.

"I was too, love. Tell me about the beach." Harry lightly held her hand.

"Well, we were sitting on beach chairs watching the children." Mike replied watching his eyes. They narrowed.

"What children, Mike?" He asked. Mike smiled and laid his hand on her belly.

"These children, Harry."


	48. Stop Kissing

  
"You saw the babies?" Harry asked, his smile wide and his eyes warm. He leaned up on his elbow and kissed Mike, urging her to continue.

"Harry, you just used up tomorrow's kiss." Dr. McTavish said sternly from her perch on a stool by the counter. She'd been compiling reports and contacting nursing services on a laptop. Anne and Bonnie were sitting together on a couch under the window.

"Fine. Go on, love." Harry said with a smile for the doctor.

"Well, we were on the beach. It was a beautifully hot and breezy summer day." She stopped talking, as if that was all she was going to say.

"And, so what did they look like?"

"Like us, they all had brown hair and green eyes."

"What were we doing?"

"You were putting up beach chairs and I was trying to get the kids to the bottom of a long wooden staircase."

"So they were walking?? How old were they?" Harry wanted more details.

"They were 5."

"Come on Mike, enough of the short answers!! I want some details!" Harry was getting agitated, which in turn was stressing Mike out.

"Calm down Harry, or I'll ban you for the night." Dr. McTavish had been watching Mike's vitals, and she decided he had the ability to affect Mike far more than she expected.

"Ok, sorry." Harry said as he laid back down on his back and breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

"What were their names?" Harry asked without moving or even opening his eyes.

"No Harry. I don't want to tell you their names."

"Why not?"

"Cause that's what you'll want to name them."

"So? Maybe that's what their names are meant to be."

"Harry, you do realize I'm not seeing the future. It's just my subconscious mind making all of this up." Mike looked over at Harry. His eyes were still closed, but he was frowning. She didn't think he understood. "I want both of us to pick their names, not just my imagination, Harry."

"Everyone uses their imagination to pick out their babies' names, Mike." Bonnie interjected from the couch.

"I know that...OK, Harry, here's what we'll do. I'll come up with names for boys and girls for the letters A through D. That's what their names started with, unless you wanted other letters?" Mike asked, and continued when Harry shook his head. "OK, I'll come up with a list of names and when they are born, you'll pick the names you think they should be. I'll make sure to put the 'beach babies' names on this list."

"Fair enough." Harry smiled then and squeezed her hand.

"Ok, so what order were they born in?" Harry asked.

"The two boys were first, and then the two girls." Mike replied. Dr. McTavish had been listening the whole time. She smiled thinking that Mike's babies probably would be born in that order, as the boys would be the closest to the incision.

"May I ask a question, Mike?" Anne asked.

"Sure, Anne."

"Did you hear them talk?"

"Yeah. They all had lovely Cheshire accents. One of the girls even talked slowly like Harry does." Mike replied, noticing Anne's wistful smile. Great, Mike thought, now Anne's drinking the koolaid.

"So what were all of us wearing?" Harry asked.

"You and the boys had on swim trunks. They had no shirts, but you were wearing that God-awful City of Hamilton Ohio wife-beater that I hate so much. The girls had on one piece swimming suits. I was wearing that denim skort and my shirt was sleeveless and blousy, but it still fit kinda snug over my big belly...." Mike's eyes grew as big as saucers as she realized what she'd seen.

"You were pregnant again?" Bonnie asked with a huge grin.

"Oh Mom, you're not buying into all this nonsense are you...Hello! It's not the future, Mom."

"It is rather telling, though. Maybe your subconscious mind is telling you that you're not done having children..." Anne added.

"Yeah, well, my conscious mind is telling me that I am done." Mike was starting to get flustered.

"Alright, you're going to have to finish this discussion tomorrow. Mike, you need to eat something, and then get some sleep." Dr. McTavish stood up and left the room.

"Sorry, Michaela." Bonnie said as she stood and hugged her daughter.

"It's ok, Mom. Are you going to go back to the flat?" Mike asked.

"If Anne wants to." Bonnie looked over to see Anne hugging Harry, who'd stood up. Just then Paul knocked on the door as he opened it. Alberto stepped into the room behind him.

"Alright, then, pet?" Paul asked as he approached the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine Paul." Mike replied and accepted Paul's hug and kiss to her forehead. Dr. McTavish came back in and checked the monitors.

"Harry, I thought I told you to stop kissing her?"

"I didn't." Harry replied, then looked at Paul with one eyebrow cocked.

"Stop kissing my finacee, Paul." Harry complained as Mike laughed.

"Alright, everyone. Harry, you can stay here if you want, but you'll need to be back to your flat by 7:30 am. The nurses will be there to set up the equipment and let you know if they need anything else." Dr. McTavish took control again.

"I'll take the ladies back to the flat, now. Rose called a little while ago and has dinner nearly done. Then I'll come back and get you in the morning, yeah?" Paul asked Harry.

"Sounds good."

"Harry, why don't you walk us out." Paul suggested, then said goodbye to Mike, and everyone filed out.

"Harry, Alberto is going to stay here until I get back." Paul said seriously as they neared the elevator.

"Is that necessary?" Harry asked.

"Yes. What we didn't get to talk about earlier today is that neither the FBI, Scotland Yard, nor Army intelligence can locate her father. Until he's found she needs a bodyguard at all times."

"Alright." Harry replied. They all said their goodbyes and he and Alberto started back down the hall to Mike's room.

"I'm just going to stay out here in the hall." Alberto said, indicating the chair outside her room, that Harry hadn't noticed before. Harry went down to the nurses station and had a few words with them about Mike's dietary needs. They gave him a satisfactory answer and after conferring with Alberto, he made a quick phone call. When he stepped back into her room he noticed that Mike looked like she was sleeping. He sat down on the couch and leaned his head back. He didn't realize how tired he was until now.

"Don't go to sleep, yet, love." Harry roused himself and sat up straight.

"I won't." Mike replied, opening her eyes and smiling at him.

"Good, cause our dinner will be here soon." Harry said as Mike grabbed the remote and began to search for something to watch on TV. Harry climbed back up on the bed and grabbed her hand. Mike found the Food Network and they settled in to watch Good Eats. Alton was talking about truffles this time. Harry wanted to talk more about the babies, but decided not to push his luck. He figured he'd have plenty of time to hear all about the beach when they got home.

"Good evening!" The door opened to reveal a young man with a pizza box and a bag from a local pizzeria.

"Hi! That was quick." Harry said as he took his wallet out of his pocket. It had only been 20 minutes since he had placed his order.

"Don't worry about it, man. The guy out in the hall already paid for all of it." He set the pizza and the bag on the counter and said good night.

"Guy out in the hall?"

"Alberto." Harry grumbled. He'd been hoping that Mike wouldn't realize her bodyguard was outside in the hall. Harry didn't want her to be reminded of the situation with her dad. Plus, why did Alberto pay for it?

"Have him come in, Harry. I don't want him sitting out there by himself." Mike pleaded as Harry opened the pizza box on the table tray and pulled it over Mike's lap. He went out and a minute later they both came back in. Alberto was carrying a pizza box and a bottle of water.

"I was fine out in the hall, Mike." Alberto insisted as he sat down on the couch. Harry opened the bag and pulled out a salad and some forks.

"Don't be silly, Bertie, I don't want you sit out there being bored all night." Mike thanked Harry for the salad...she was in the mood for some rabbit food, as Niall called it.

"Did you just call him Bertie?" Harry asked Mike as he grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that?" Mike and Alberto both looked at Harry like it was no big deal.

"No, I just wondered if it was ok..." Harry's voice trailed off as his tongue stuck out to accept another bite of pizza. Sometimes Harry's odd way of eating bothered Mike, but most of the time she just thought it was damned cute.

"It's fine, Harry. MJ used to call me that." Alberto started on the second half of his extreme meat pizza. They spent several minutes talking about Alberto's time spent working for Michael Jackson. He was very open about the whole thing, even the tragic end, and the trial. After they finished eating Harry picked up the mess and Mike again scanned the TV for something good on.

"Well, I need to get back out there." Alberto stood up and headed for the hall.

"Can't you guard my body from in here?" Mike said with a sly smile.

"Yes, Mike, but this couch is comfortable and I'm getting tired. I have to stay alert, which in this case means I sit in the hall." Alberto smiles back, his hand on the doorknob.

"Alright, Bertie." Mike yawns as she settles farther under the covers. A few minutes later a nurse came flying in.

"Mike?!? Oh, Thank God! Something must have come loose. Here, let's check all your sensors." Jill said as she began frisking Mike, removing and reapplying all of the sensors on her chest, her blood pressure sensor which was around her arm, and the belt around her waist that monitored the fetal heartbeats. Harry stood out of the way and watched Mike's eyes the whole time. Her expression was one of understanding and patience. Harry hoped she wouldn't get perturbed with all of the attention. This was going to be a long six to ten weeks if she got upset everytime a nurse had to attend to her.

"I'll leave you two, now. One of us will be in every hour, but we'll try not to wake you up."

"I guess I'll need to sleep on the couch, then?" Harry asked.

"Well...yes..." Jill said as she winked at Harry, and patted the end of the bed as she walked out." Harry immediately climbed into the bed and laid down on his side next to Mike. He was careful not to bump anything as he put his hand gently on Mike's stomach. She was watching him, her eyelids drooping as she yawned.

"Love you, Mike."

"Love you, too, Harry."

\--------------

Harry was awakened the next morning by Paul gently shaking his shoulder.

"Harry, it's 6:30. If you're gonna have breakfast with Mike before you meet with the nurses, you need to get up now."

"Thanks, Paul. I'll run down to the cafeteria and get us something. Do you need anything?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I ate earlier." Paul answered and walked out into the hall with Harry, taking the chair. As Harry waited for the elevator he took out his phone and decided to send the other lads a message.

"Harry, how are you, son?" Harry's shoulders were grabbed firmly by Martin Anderson as he exited the elevator.

"Hello, sir. I'm fine, thanks, and you?"

"I'm well. How's my daughter this morning? Assaulted any nurses, yet?" Mike's stepfather asked with a smile.

"Nope, she's been surprisingly even tempered since we got here." Harry replied as they stood in the hall.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria to get something for Mike and I to eat. Care to come with me?"

"I think I will, thanks." Replied the Colonel who was in civilian clothes. Harry noticed that although he was in casual clothes, jeans and a button up shirt with a stylish leather bomber jacket, he still looked as crisp and pressed as he did in his uniform.

"So, Paul tells me that the prick, I mean Mr. Ward is still on the loose, so to speak." Harry smiles when Martin snickers at Harry's nickname for Mike's biological father.

"That is true, Harry. Until we can locate him, there will need to be someone at the house at all times."

"Oh, OK..." Harry's voice drifted off as they got out of the elevator and made their way to the cafeteria.

"What's the matter? I figured you'd be used to security around all the time."

"No, that's not it. I just was hoping that Paul and Alberto could have time off for Christmas, as well. I hate for them to be away from their families."

"Don't worry Harry. They will. I'm staying until he's found, and we've hired a local firm that will send someone when I'm either sleeping, or out of the house." Martin replied as they filled plates from the Saturday morning breakfast buffet. They reached the cashier at the end of the line and Martin insisted on paying for all of the meals.

"You don't have to do that, sir." Harry remarked.

"Well, Harry. It's the least I can do...there's a chance that if we don't find that man soon, I could be living with you for months." Martin watched Harry for a reaction. Harry just smiled.

"Brilliant! Mike will be thrilled, and I will be able to improve my chess game. But, wait, won't you have to report back..." Harry asked as they made their way back to Mike's room.

"I've taken an indefinite leave of absence. But, don't tell Mike. Her mom and I want to save some news for when she needs cheering up." Martin whispers as Harry backs into Mike's room.

"There you are!" Mike says with a frown on her face, until she sees her dad, then she smiles.

"Didn't Paul tell you where I was?" Harry frowned at Paul who was currently sitting on the edge of Mike's bed.

"I did tell her." Paul defended himself.

"No mind, I'm back now, so Paul shove over, sir!" Harry indicated the couch with his head and set his full tray on the moveable table tray thingy. Paul vacated the bed, and took a seat beside Martin on the couch.

"Whatcha bring me?" Mike asked, her stomach growling loudly.

"Eggs, sausage, pancakes and the usual..." Harry replied as he whipped the lid off a plate of fresh fruit, with a bowl of creamy peanut butter on the side.

"Thanks, babe." Mike said as she leaned into him for a kiss.

"Wait...didn't I use up today's kiss, yesterday?" Harry asked looking around as if Dr. McTavish was going to appear out of thin air.

"Yes, but I'm kissing you, so it doesn't count." Mike replies as she gives Harry a kiss that was verging on more than a little peck. Just as they were separating, the door opened. Both of them picked up a fork and nonchalantly began chewing nothing.

"Good morning, everyone." Dr. McTavish said as she walked over to the machines.

"Alright, Harry, seriously..."

"It's ok, Doctor, he didn't kiss her...she kissed him." Martin interjected in their defense.

"And who is this?" Dr. McTavish asked, smiling and extending her hand towards him.

"This is Martin Anderson, my dad." Mike replied as she began eating her breakfast with Harry at her side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What's all this about kissing?"

"If you'll step over here..." Dr. McTavish pointed to the machine in the corner.

"OK, just watch what happens...ok, Harry, kiss her." Harry hesitated, thinking that this was some sort of a trick to get him in trouble.

"It's ok, Harry, I won't yell this time, or take away tomorrow's kiss." Dr. McTavish said with a smile. Harry held Mike's hand, nothing, he trailed his fingers down her arm, nothing, he gently placed his hand on the side of her face, the squiggles indicating her heart beat reacted, slightly, he kissed her, the needle went crazy.

"Fascinating."

"Yes, it is...But, she needs to stay as calm as possible, so we need to keep this type of thing down to a minimum, alright?" Dr. McTavish looked at Mike and Harry, and they nodded their heads.

"Harry, we need to be getting back to the house, soon." Paul said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"What time will Mike be released?" Harry asked the doctor.

"I'd say noon. If that changes, we'll call you. Just come back when you're done at the house and we'll see where we are." She replied. Harry squeezed Mike's hand and said goodbye to the doctor and Martin and followed Paul out of the room.

"You have chosen wisely, Grasshopper." Mike's dad said in a funny accent as as he picked up their trays from breakfast and set them on the chair outside the door.

"I know I did, Dad." Mike smiled as he sat down on the chair by the bed and pulled a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket and began to play solitare on the side of the bed.

"He seems to be an intelligent, strong man."

"He is, and he's talented too, Dad. Did you listen to any of their music, while you were running background checks on them?" Mike sneaked a peek at him.

"Yes, Mike. While I don't particularly enjoy pop music, I couldn't help but appreciate their talent. They sing well, and they definitely understand their demographic." Mike had to laugh, leave to the Colonel to have analyzed their music already.

"And did you find anything interesting in their histories?" Mike knew he wouldn't tell her if he did, but she thought she'd try.

"Nope, those boys are as squeaky clean as their management is trying to portray them as." He looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Which means you've searched for them on YouTube?"

"I have and I have to say I'm glad they don't try to dance like boybands used to. They are all painfully awkward." They both laughed as that was totally correct.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be pretty."

"Anyway, I can't wait to meet the rest of them. I have a lot of questions for them." The Colonel concluded with a smile.

"Harry seems to have impeccable manners, too." Martin said as an afterthought.

"I know he does. He's always the first to stand when a woman comes in the room. Always addresses adults by Mr. or Mrs. until they tell him not to."

"I've told him at least 3 times to call me Martin, but it's either 'sir' or 'Colonel'."

"And Dad, you should see him with the public. He shakes hands and looks people in the eye when he greets them, even though he's never going to see them again. And with the fans, he hugs them and rubs their backs like they're his best friends. I don't think I've ever seen him pass someone without signing something, or taking a picture. Sometimes he's so sweet he makes my teeth hurt. He's very compassionate, too." Mike added.

"He does love you very much."

"Yeah, but he's so caring with other people, too. Here, dad, watch this." Mike took her phone out of the drawer in the table tray thing and pulled up a You-Tube video.

"OK, so Louis and Zayn are in on the prank, but Harry, Liam and Niall are clueless." Martin sits on the bed and watches the Nickelodeon prank video with Mike.

"OK, for one thing, thank God you chose Harry and not Niall." Martin says as they laugh together.

"I know, right. Niall's a great guy, though. This is not a fair representation of his personality." Mike forgot how bad this video made Niall seem, she'd hate to screw it up for Jackie.

"Good, I'd hate to see your sister fall for such a useless man." Martin added as he watched the video again.

"I love the part where Harry's breathing with her. He was genuinely concerned about her." Martin looks over at Mike and sees tears in her eyes.

"I know he was, Dad." Mike said as her dad looked puzzled, and addressed the issue Mike had been wondering about, too.

"But wait, if she really wasn't pregnant, did she just fart??"


	49. Convalescing

  
By the time Harry got Mike through the door of the flat later that morning, they were both giggling like idiots, and Mike had peed her pants a little. She was reminded of Lucy and Ethel from those old black and white TV shows she used to watch on TVLand.

"Oh Jesus, Harry, set me down!" Mike exclaimed as he finally got her through the door and into the foyer. He'd decided that carrying her in was the best option. Actually, he had argued with Paul for a few minutes, earlier, about which one of them would carry her in. This was when they were pulling up to the complex. Mike had just sat there and waited for them to finish their discussion.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking to the house, Harry." Mike said as she slid out of the vehicle and started walking to the door.

"Slow down there, Mike. I've got you." Harry said as he ran up behind her and took her into his arms. He carried her bridal style up to the house, and leaned over so Mike could ring the doorbell. Rose pulled the door open and greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome home, Mike"

"Thanks Rose, it's good to be home. Harry, seriously let me down." Mike said as Harry stepped up and hit Mike's feet on the door jam. Mike started to giggle. He adjusted and managed to hit the back of her head on other side. This is when Harry started to giggle. So he tried turning sideways, but the back of her blouse got hung up on the door knob. By this time both of them were laughing outloud and drawing a crowd.

"Oh Jesus, Harry, set me down! Let me down before I pee all over you." Mike said, her face turning red. A woman came out of the library at that point and took things in hand.

"Harry, it would probably be a good idea at this point if you just put her down and let her use the toilet. Mike, I'm Karen, I'm your weekend day nurse. Let's get you settled so you can visit with all your company." Karen took Mike by the elbow and led her towards the bathroom. Mike said hello to all their guests and waved as they went past and into the hall. After Mike did her business in the hall water closet, she rejoined Karen in the hall.

"Thanks, I needed that." Mike smiled and again Karen took her by the elbow and they began walking. Harry joined them on Mike's other side, and they headed towards the lounge.

"I know I suggested to Dr. McTavish that the best place for you was the lounge, but that choice is really up to you..." Harry had thought it best if Mike had whatever control she could have right now. There wasn't many things she could control...

"What choice, Harry? We have a house full of people right now. I'd like to be able to visit with all of them, and Rose's bedroom is just not big enough." Mike knew what Harry was doing, and she appreciated it. "It's ok, Harry. The lounge makes more sense. Thanks for trying, babe." Mike said with a smile and grabbed Harry's hand as they entered the lounge. They deliberated for a few minutes about which of the many recliners she should use.

"The one on the end with the table." Mike decided.

"Good choice, Mike." Karen added as Mike sat down and Karen left the room. Harry sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Here, kiss me quick before she hooks me up to all those machines." Mike said in a rush and leaned over towards Harry. He smiled as their lips met, in a kiss that would surely have sent the sensors buzzing (well, if they buzzed, that is).

"That's enough, you two. I know what you're doing in there!" Karen yelled from the library.

"Wow, she's good." Mike said as they parted and Harry sat back on the cushion next to Mike's. She looked around the room for hidden cameras, but didn't see anything suspicious.

"How'd you know, then?" Harry asked as Karen brought in a box containing all of the equipment that Mike would be wearing.

"Logic. If I was restricted to one kiss a day, I'd cheat too." Karen answered, smiling at them. She walked over and began hooking Mike up to all the usual paraphernalia.

"All done, then. You'll need to let me know when you need to use the toilet. You'll be able to shower once a day. Do you usually shower in the morning or night?" Karen sat down and took out a small pad of paper and a pen to take notes.

"Both, but if I'm down to one, I'd prefer morning. The evening shower is just to loosen up my back. Sometimes it's sore by the end of the day." Mike replied.

"Well, you're in luck, then. All of us are certified massage therapists, so we can help you with that, as well. I'll be here on Saturdays and Sundays from 7:00 am to 7:00 pm. Joyce will be here Saturday and Sunday nights. Lucy is the weekday day nurse, and Ashley is the weekday night nurse. Our supervisor will meet with you once a week to make sure you're satisfied with the care, so feel free to critique our work." As Karen was finished speaking, Rose stuck her head in the room.

"I'm sorry, Karen, I've put lunch on the table, can the others come in here to eat with Mike?"

"Absolutely, we're done for now. I'm sure Mike wants to visit."

"Then you must make yourself a plate, as well." Rose said to Karen, and they left the room together.

"Rose has made hamburgers, chips, beans and a lovely cole slaw that she found on the internet. Are you hungry, love?" Harry asked Mike.

"Yes, I'm starving, thanks, babe." Mike replied, watching Harry as he hesitated.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Mike asked.

"I hate to leave you here, all by yourself." Harry squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure someone will be here any minute. Go ahead, I'm fine here." Mike said as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Alright, then. I'll just go make our plates..." Harry's voice trailed off and he continued to stand there staring at her.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Mike asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him down beside her. He looked away, but she gently turned his head towards her, her hand under his chin. She could see tears in his eyes.

"Nothing...I'm just so glad you're home. I was so worried about you...I just don't want to be away from you, even for a minute." Harry admitted, laying his head on her lap. She stroked his hair and realized that their premature labor scare had affected him as much as it had affected her.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't realize how scared you were." Mike said as Harry leaned up on his elbows and began talking to her belly.

"You four have to stay in there, you hear me?" Harry 'scolded' them. Mike looked up from Harry's face to see her mom standing in the doorway. They smiled at one another.

"We will, Daddy..." Mike whispered to him, and then patted him on the back to get his attention. Harry glanced up at Mike and then over in the direction that Mike was looking. Both of their moms were standing in the doorway smiling at them.

"Oh, sorry. Just a little bonding with the babies..." Harry's face was pink as he squeezed Mike's hand and ran from the room.

"I wish I'd gotten that on video." Anne remarked as she sat down at the other end of the couch.

"We should be glad Niall wasn't here. He would have posted it on the internet and Harry would have killed him." Mike said, snagging a french fry, eh, chip from her mom's plate.

"Do the other boys know what's happened, then?" Robin asked, sitting down next to Anne.

"I don't know. Harry might have told them."

"Told who, what?" Harry asked as he returned with a plate in both hands. He set his down on the table and Mike's on something she couldn't see, behind the couch. Harry wheeled around one of those table tray thingys from the hospital.

"Where'd you get that?" Mike asked.

"You were so fond of the one in your room, that I decided you should have one at home. They sell them at the medical supply shop down the block from the hospital. Thought it would come in handy." Harry replied, rather proud of himself.

"I don't know about fond, but it is rather handy. Thanks, Harry." Mike said as Harry adjusted the height and then went back to the kitchen for their drinks. When he returned he sat on one of the chairs that they had brought in from the dining romm. He didn't trust himself not to spill something on the couch.

"Now what were you talking about when I came back in?" Harry asked.

"Whether you've spoken to the others." Mike replied.

"I texted them last night. I wanted to wait until we knew you were coming home and that everything was alright with the babies. I thought we could give them a call after lunch."

They did call the boys after lunch. They skyped with all of them at the same time, except for Niall. Harry left him a message, though. Each of them said basically the same thing:

Louis asked, "Do you need me to come home now?"

Zayn asked, "Do you need me in London, then?"

Liam didn't ask as much as just told them what he was going to do, "I'll be in London in 3 hours."

Mike's response was immediate. "Don't you dare show up here any earlier than January 2nd, do you understand me?"

They all protested, but she was firm. She told them that she would stress out more because they weren't with their families. She loved them, but she didn't want them to change their plans. After a lengthy discussion with them, they were convinced to stay where they were, but they'd call or text everyday.

They spent a few minutes catching up, and then Mike introduced her dad to them. They were getting acquainted when the door bell rang. Paul answered it and a very distinctive laugh could be heard from the foyer.

"OK, boys, gotta go!" Mike said frantically as she disconnected the conference call.

"Niall James Horan!! What are you doing here?" Mike yelled as Niall walked into the lounge, a tentative smile on his face.

"I've come to see how you're doing Mike...and well..." Niall replied as he looked across the room at Jackie who had stood up as soon as she'd heard his laugh. She was smiling and after seeing Mike's resigned smile she launched herself at Niall.

"The other lads are gonna kill you Niall." Harry said as he patted Naill on the back.

"I know, my phone's buzzing like crazy right now."

"I just told them all to stay home, and you just show up. What did your mother say when you told her you were coming back here?"

"She said it was fine...you're to call her, by the way." Niall replied.

"I will, but I think you need to turn around and go straight back."

"Mike, it's Saturday, right? My da works tomorrow, mum is cleaning all day, and Greg is spending the day with Denise at her parent's house. I'm flying back Monday morning, Mike, I'll be home in time for tea on Christmas Eve. Now just calm down and be happy I'm here." Niall sat down next to Mike and gave her a hug.

"I am happy you're here Niall. But you're going to have to explain this to the others, alright?" Mike kissed Niall on the cheek and looked up as her dad approached them.

"Dad this is Niall Horan, Niall this is my dad, Martin Anderson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Niall said as he stood up and shook Martin's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Niall. And, please, call me Martin."

Karen came in from the library where she'd been on the phone with the the service's IT guy. One of the monitors wasn't been read correctly.

"I hate to be a pest, but can we take this party downstairs for a while. I think Mike needs a rest after the surprise of her unexpected guest. Paul, I thought you were going to ask the guards to announce all visitors?" Karen asked Paul.

"I apologize, ma'am. They didn't know I was coming here. You see, I live a few buildings over. They probably thought I was just going to my own flat." Niall explained as he introduced himself to Karen.

"No harm done." Karen smiled at Niall and ushered everyone but Harry out of the room.

"I'm fine, Karen." Mike sighed as Harry settled down on the couch next to her and held her hand.

"Actually, you're not, Mike. Your blood pressure was rising while you were skyping with the boys, and it spiked when Niall showed up. You just need to relax for an hour, and then they can all come back in." Karen adjusted Mike's blood pressure cuff and left the room, closing the sliding doors behind her.

"I love you, Mike." Harry whispered as he ran his fingertips up and down Mike's arm.

"I love you, too, Harry." Mike replied, sighing. She was tired, but couldn't seem to be able to relax.

"I'll take a nap with you if you want..." Harry suggested.

"Ok." Mike answered. Harry laid down beside her on the long part of the couch, and held her hand, his head resting on the couch next to her thigh, as she reclined. They both closed their eyes, but neither one of them went to sleep. After the third time Mike sighed, Harry sat up.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked.

"I'm tired, but I can't fall asleep." Mike sounded perturbed.

"OK, I'll tell you a story." Harry suggested. He'd been told many times by the boys, how boring he was, and how hypnotic his voice was. Maybe that would help.

"OK, once upon a time, you and I were taking a walk. It was summer time and the sun was shining."

"Were we on the beach?" Mike asked, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Close your eyes, Mike. No we weren't on the beach. I just want you to relax, Mike, not leave me..." Harry looked pointedly at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry. I'm not scared, I just can't relax." Mike squeezed his hand and smiled at him. She still felt bad about 'checking out' on him. He was scared too, but he had to stay. She closed her eyes again.

"ANYWAY...We're walking in a field. It's covered with millions of bright little wildflowers. It's warm out and there's a lovely breeze blowing our hair about." Harry watched Mike's face for signs of sleep. Not yet.

"What are we wearing?"

"Ehm..."

"Are we naked?"

"Sure, Mike, we're naked." Harry shook his head. Really, what did it matter...

"Well then, can I touch your..."

"No, Mike! Fine, I'm wearing trousers and a button down shirt..." Harry tried, Mike turned up one side of her upper lip.

"No? Ok, shorts and a t-shirt...." Mike shrugged.

"You're wearing a sundress..." Mike said 'yuck' under her breath.

"OK then, we're both wearing burlap sacks..." Harry was beginning to wonder if this was an exercise in futility.

"But, are they scratchy?" Mike asked curiously. Really? Burlap sacks are good as long as they're not scratchy?

"No, love, they're velvet lined burlap sacks." Harry answered resignedly. She looked thrilled by the burlap sacks, weird girl. When Mike smiled and squeezed his hand, he continued.

"The sun is shining in our faces, and warming our backs as we walk."

"Must be noon then to hit both sides of us at once. Otherwise, one side would have a shadow..." Mike had turned slightly towards Harry and was looking earnestly at him.

"No, in my meadow there are two suns...now seriously...hush." Harry was going to throttle her soon if she didn't relax.

"Fascinating...continue, please." Mike said as she settled back and closed her eyes.

"We lay down amongst the flowers. You're counting them, and I'm picking dozens of them and weaving them into a wreath that I lay gently on your head..." Again Mike's lip turned up disgustedly.

"...that, I lay it gently on MY head." Mike smiled and Harry literally watched her facial features relax, and her lips part slightly. He could hear her breathing even out as she slept. Harry shook his head back and forth and settled back down beside her. He laid there for a few minutes, but couldn't fall asleep himself. He extricated his hand from hers and slid sideways off the couch. When he landed on the floor he peeked up over the edge of the couch. Mike was thankfully still asleep. Harry stood up and opening the sliding doors only wide enough to squeeze through, he left the lounge, shutting the doors behind him.

"That was tedious." Harry said to Karen as he entered the library. She was writing something down on her pad of paper.

"What was?" She asked.

"Telling Mike a story so she could relax." Harry replied at he sat down on the Victorian loveseat that was one of the only original pieces in the library that he'd actually use.

"Tedious? Why?"

"I kept having to change the story until the details were acceptable to her."

"And I thought everyone was exagerrating when they said she was a control freak." Karen didn't realize Mike was that bad.

"No, no exagerration there. She just doesn't know you well enough yet, to boss you around. She'll get there, eventually." Harry smiled as he stood up.

"I guess the others went downstairs?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Martin said something about a rematch with Paul."

"Chess. I'll just go down and visit. Can you let me know when she wakes up?" Harry started towards the doorway.

"You'll be the first to know." Karen replied with a smile, then looked back up at the monitor in front of her.

Martin was playing chess, alright, but not with Paul. It was Niall sat opposite him at the table. Martin was looking intently at the pieces before him, then looking appraisingly at Niall.

"How long have you been playing this game, son?" Martin asked. Niall was more challenging then Harry, but less than Paul.

"Oh, not long. Zayn taught Louis and I last year, on the X-Factor tour."

"So all of you boys play?" Martin asked curiously.

"Yes, we're all average players, though, 'cept Zayn. He's a master." Niall replied.

"Really. Oh, Harry, how is she?" Martin asked as Harry approached the table.

"Asleep, finally." Harry replied, sitting down on the couch and staring into the fire.

"Had to tell her a story." Harry yawned. Maybe he should have stayed upstairs on the couch afterall.

"How much of it did you have to change?" Bonnie asked from beside him.

"Nearly all of it. Has she always been this way?" Harry asked. Bonnie nodded her head, smiling at Harry.

"Yes, Harry. And for some reason there always had to be at least one person in the story wearing a burlap sack."


	50. Resting

  
Martin sat back on the couch between Bonnie and Harry and relaxed. He had beaten every chess player in the room, and was taking a well-deserved break. If you call texting with the complex guards a break.

"Everything ok, dear?" Bonnie asked Martin, noticing a frown.

"Yeah, I just would like to get back upstairs. I feel like the house is vulnerable while I'm down here, with just Mike and Karen upstairs." Martin replied. Harry dug his phone out of his pocket when it vibrated.

"Mike's up. I'll ask Karen if we can all go back up, now." Harry said, slipping his phone in his pocket and getting up off the couch.

"Great, thanks, son." Martin smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

Harry nearly ran up the steps. The doors to the lounge were open, but Mike and Karen were nowhere in sight. Must be in the bathroom, Harry thought as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV off. They'd had it on, the volume low, for background noise while Mike slept, but Harry was in the mood to watch the fire. The TV was huge, and hung over the fireplace mantle. Nothing like 5 meter ceilings...

"Hey babe." Mike said as Karen helped her back down on her recliner and helped her get settled.

"Alright then, love?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I feel pretty good. A little hungry, maybe..." Mike replied wondering what time it was. Mike looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's 3:30, already? How long did I sleep?" Mike asked.

"An hour and a half. That's really good, Mike. Get used to afternoon naps." Karen replied. "I'll go get the others, and then get you a snack."

Harry moved over to sit right next to Mike, and held her hand. She smiled at him and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. He had to slouch down for it to work, but when didn't he slouch? After a few minutes everyone in the house came in. Paul and Martin had brought the chess table up, Robin carried the box containing the pieces, and Jackie and Gemma carried the chairs.

"Thought we'd bring this up, if that's alright with you, Harry?" Martin asked.

"No problem. I look forward to losing to you again, later." Harry said self-deprecatingly. Karen came back in with Mike's large plastic mug with a lid and straw from the hospital and some snacks on a tray.

"Thanks, Karen."

"No problem, Mike. Listen, you need to drink this entire mug of water by 4:30. One of the most important things right now is for you to stay hydrated. That means at least 40 ounces of water an hour."

"And 10 trips to the toilet..." Mike added.

"Sorry, Mike, can't be helped." Karen said as she left the room.

"So Niall, have you smoothed it over with the others?" Mike asked as she nibbled on some trail mix.

"Yes, Mike. I've spoken to all of them. They understand that I had ulterior motives for this little trip..."

"So Jaclyn, are you going to go with Niall to Mullingar on Monday?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Mom. I'm flying out on the 26th, and then coming back here with Niall on the 2nd. Then back home on the 7th." Jackie smiled at Niall, who smiled back. Mike couldn't help but be happy for them, but also sad.

"So Mom, I guess you'll be catching that flight, too?" Mike dreaded the answer, but maybe it would be better if she knew beforehand.

"No, Michaela. I'm here until you don't need me anymore." Bonnie replied watching Mike's face.

"But, Mom, that could be months..." Mike frowned.

"Sweetheart I have three months of vacation accrued. And then if I'm still here after that, I've told them to put me on indefinite leave of absence." Bonnie looked happy about it, but Mike wasn't.

"But Mom, I didn't mean for you to drop everything and move across the damn world." Mike frowned.

"Michaela, it wouldn't matter where you are in the world right now, sweetie, I'd be here for you. I'm staying until you don't need me, or until you and Harry kick me out."

"We'd never kick you out, Bonnie." Harry added.

"That's good. Your dad's sticking around, too, dear." Bonnie took Mike's mug off the tray and shook it. She smiled when she could tell it would need to be filled soon.

"Wait, what? Daddy..." Mike looked over at her dad, who was staring worriedly at her.

"I've been temporarily reassigned." Martin answered vaguely .

"Why and to whom?" Mike asked insistently. She knew he was deliberately hiding something from her.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Karen asked as she entered the room. She took one look at Mike and her dad and knew something was going on that needed to be resolved. Mike's blood pressure was rising.

"I just need to know exactly what is going on..." Mike looked at Martin with a pleading look in her eyes that he'd never been able to resist. He'd hated upsetting her before, and now it was a matter of her health. He looked from Mike to Karen and back and decided he'd better tell her exactly what she wanted to know. Both of the women were glaring at him.

"I'm here as your protector and I'm working for the FBI..." Martin waited for her to have a fit.

"Now, was that so hard? Wait, why would the FBI care about me?" Mike asked. Martin briefly reminded her about the discussion that they'd been having in the basement, filling her in on all the information she'd missed.

"So until we catch the man, you're to be guarded 24/7. I've hired a local security group to send a man for the nights, so I can sleep, and if I have to leave the flat for some reason." Martin watched Mike's face and had to give her credit. She did not completely freak out.

"Thanks, Dad. Wait, are you packing?" Mike asked her dad as he was leaving the room. He didn't want her to ask any more questions. She knew what he was doing, and knew she was lucky he'd told her as much as he had.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not knowing what that expression meant.

"Carrying a gun..." Mike replied. Harry was curious, now, too. He kissed Mike's cheek and followed Martin into the library.

"So, are you?" Harry asked him.

"I have my sidearm, yes." Martin answered. He hadn't wanted to tell Mike, but this was Harry's house, he had the right to know.

"Even though they're banned, here?" Harry looked at him questioningly.

"As a U.S. Federal agent, I'm allowed to carry it."

"And use it?" Harry was trying to find out how far Martin would go to protect Mike.

"If John Ward comes into this house with intentions of hurting anyone here, I won't hesitate to use it." Martin answered, looking at Harry, deadly serious. Harry returned his stare.

"Good."

\---------

"Oh God, Harry, that feels so good." Mike moaned as Harry's tongue ran circles around her achingly hard nipples. Her fingers were threaded in his hair, her back arching into him.

"Yes, baby, cum for me." He urged, his fingers lightly tripping down her side until they met her dripping wet pussy. She moaned loudly as he plunged a finger into her and continued to suck roughly on her nipples.

"Mike!! Mike!! Wake up!"

"Nooooooo..." Mike whined as her brain caught up with her body.

"So that wasn't a nightmare, then?" Ashley, the weeknight nurse asked as she hovered over Mike in the dark.

"No...and it was just getting good, too." Mike frowned at her.

"Oh it was one of THOSE kinds of dreams. I'm sorry, Mike, but your heartrate was way up, and your blood pressure was rising as well." Ashley whispered, looking over at Harry sleeping at the other end of the couch. He had taken to sleeping on the couch with Mike, he just couldn't get good sleep in the bed alone, anymore.

"Oh well...ok, so now that you woke me up, I'm hungry and I have to wee..." Mike figured if she was up, she'd better take care of business.

Ten minutes later, Mike was back on the couch, all settled with her water, and a midnight snack of fruit and peanut butter. Ashley sat next to her in the dark asking questions.

"So you really fell in love with him at first sight, then?" Ashley asked in a whisper looking shyly over at Harry.

"Who told you that?" Mike asked.

"Your mum."

"Oh, ok. Yeah I did. He did, too, but we both were in denial, though." Mike replied, offering Ashley some fruit, which she took with a smile. Ashley was the youngest of the four nurses. She was just six months older than Mike. It was Ashley's second night on the job,any job, ever. This was her first assignment, having just graduated from Uni and gotten a job with the nursing service. She was also a bit of a fan of the boys, so she jumped at the opportunity.

Mike started the story of how they met, and was all the way to her night in the hospital after her accident at the first show when she started to yawn. It was 2:30am.

"I'm sorry, Mike. We can continue this later. You need to get back to sleep." Ashley said, standing and gathering the dishes. She filled Mike's mug up, and by the time she got back from the kitchen Mike was already asleep. Ashley tiptoed to the doors, closing them behind her and went back into the library.

"You were gone for a while..." Ian, the night security guard commented as he stood at the front window looking out.

"Mike wanted a snack, and then we got to talking." Ashley replied, looking over at Ian's back. He was extremely tall, and handsome, and young... This was Ian's third night on the job, and had asked them to let him have the weeknights. Ashley was adorable...

"So she's alright, then?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a nightmare, afterall, but a dream of a different sort altogether." Ashley said as Ian turned around and took his seat on the other side of the desk.

"Oh, I see..." Ian chuckled.

"They are very much in love." Ashley was a bit of a romantic. She hoped that someday she'd fall for someone as wonderful as Harry.

"I can tell. When I met them the other day Mike was totally into him, and Harry was falling over himself taking care of her." Ian was a typical guy, but he could appreciate true love. Someday he too hoped to find the perfect girl.

\--------------

The next few days passed in a rush for Mike. With so many people in the house it was easy to pass the time. There was always someone there to visit with. Christmas had been a lively affair at the flat, presents were exchanged and food was consumed. Niall had left on Christmas Eve, but Jackie wasn't too upset, knowing she would be seeing him in a few days. Paul had taken his leave as well, they wouldn't see him for a week or so. Anne, Robin and Gemma had left the day after Christmas, but had returned the next Monday for New Year's Eve. Gemma had brought her boyfriend Liam, too.

"I love you, Harry." Mike said as soon as she woke up from her afternoon nap on New Year's Eve.

"I love you, too, Mike." Harry said as he laid his palm to Mike's cheek, she leaned into his touch and smiled. Because they were banned from the more intimate relations, Mike and Harry were almost always holding hands or caressing each other innocently. This had been acceptable, so far.

"Can you tell Lucy I need to go to the bathroom." Mike squeezed Harry's hand as he stood up, and headed for the library. Lucy, the weekday nurse came in and quietly helped Mike to the bathroom, then back to the recliner to help her get settled again.

"Can I lay on my side for a while?" Mike asked, her lower back complaining a little.

"Sure, then I can give you a nice massage, if you want..." Lucy laughed at Mike's quick acceptance. Lucy was not much of a conversationalist, but so far she gave the best back rubs. As Mike laid there, staring at the fire, she considered her situation. Here she was having to shower and go to the bathroom with strangers in the room with her. Her dad was there, having to protect her from her own father instead of just visiting for the holidays. Her father might be a colossal dick, but if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be spending the next several months with her mom and the man she would always consider her dad.

"Better, Mike?" Lucy asked as the rest of the household came in from their various locations. Anne, Bonnie, Gemma and Jackie had been in the kitchen sitting at the table having tea with Rose. Robin, Martin and Liam had carried the chess table into the library, where Martin had been showing Robin some strategies he'd learned from playing with people from all over the world.

"Yes, much better, thanks." Mike replied, her stomach growling.

"I'll check the machines and then see Rose about a snack?" Lucy said as she went back into the library to check the monitors.

"Thanks, Lucy." Mike watched the nurse until her view was obstructed by a curly haired Englishman.

"Rose say's we'll eat dinner around 7:00. Can you hold off that long, love?" Harry asked as he sat down and took her hand in his.

"Sure, Harry. Are you sure Rose isn't getting tired of being here so much?" Mike asked, concerned. She's been there nearly every day since before Christmas.

"She says she's fine with it, Mike. Plus I've been paying handsomely for her extra time. You needn't worry about it, love." Harry smiled as Lucy came back in and nearly caught him kissing Mike on the cheek.

Later that night, Mike sat in her recliner watching her family sitting around her eating steak and drinking wine, and realized that she missed being alone. She was thinking about everything that had happened since March when she'd met the boys, and realized that it had been a non-stop adventure. She loved having people around her, but she just sometimes wanted to have the room to herself...well with Harry. He had gone to the kitchen for the salt and pepper and when he came back he found Bonnie sitting next to Mike handing her a kleenex and patting her back.

"What's the matter, love?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, Harry. I just got blue all of a sudden. Thanks, Mom." Mike said, wrapping her arms around her mothers' waist and squeezing tightly.

"It's just hormones, Michaela. I used to cry during Folgers coffee commercials when I was pregnant. Don't worry about it." Bonnie hugged her and then went back to her spot on the other end of the couch. Ashley came in the room and looked over at Mike. When she noted her watery eyes and red nose, she backed out of the room and went back to the library.

"So anyway, Ian, why'd Martin call you in early?" Ashley asked, having been surprised when she got here, that he was already there.

"Said he wanted to be able to have a few drinks for New Year's Eve, and didn't want to compromise security. Don't you want me here?" Ian asked cheekily, smiling at Ashley.

"That's not it, I was just surprised." Ashley smiled back and went back to her plate of food. Rose had brought Ashley and Ian each a plate and insisted they eat too. After all, they were part of this weird mixed up family, too.

Midnight rolled around, champagne flowed, and kisses were exchanged. Harry took advantage of his kiss for the 31st and the 1st and gave Mike her first proper snog in weeks. Ashley never even noticed the monitors going nuts, as Ian had monopolized her time when the clock struck Midnight. It only lasted for a second, though, when Ian broke their kiss and stood over by the window. Martin would kill him if John Ward got in the house on his watch. Especially if it was because he was distracted by a pretty nurse.

Anne, Robin, Gemma and Liam went home on January 1st, giving Mike one precious day of relative peace and quiet before all hell broke loose. Harry insisted Rose take the rest of the week off, which of course she argued about, but finally gave in. Bonnie assured Rose that she and Harry could cook for the household, even when Louis got home the next day. Niall and Jackie were due back, as well, but Bonnie figured that they would probably spend a lot of time outside the flat. Little did Bonnie know that all the lads were coming home the next day, and turning the Styles/Ward home into their own personal sleepover for the next three nights.

Louis was the first through the door at around 11:00am, with a loud shout. "Honey, I'm home!!"

"Louis!!" Harry yelled from the lounge. Louis stopped short, though, when a small ginger-haired woman appeared from the library.

"Oh, hello!" Louis said as he strode towards her and shook her hand. Harry had told all of the boys that Mike had a nurse in the house now.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I presume. I'm Lucy the day nurse." Lucy shook back.

"Please, call me Louis. How's Mike?" Louis asked, but by that time Harry had come out of the lounge and was picking Louis up in a huge bear hug.

"Splendid, mate, come on..." Harry replied, dragging Louis off with a hand on his wrist.

"But, Harry, I need to bring my bags up from the garage..."

"I'll get them, you go see Mike." Harry dropped his wrist and went back past him and down the hall.

"A bit enthusiastic, that one." Louis said to Mike as he settled on the couch and enveloped her in a gentle but firm hug.

"Don't scare me like that again, alright?" Louis whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

"I won't, Louis." Mike replied. Louis sat back and watched Mike's face for a moment. She squirmed under his stare.

"What's the matter, Louis?" Mike asked as her mom and dad walked in from where they'd been relaxing in the library.

"Just missed you." Louis replied, then turned and stood.

"Louis Tomlinson, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Louis said, shaking Martin's hand.

"He knows who you are, son. It's good to see you again." Bonnie said as Louis pulled her in for a hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Bonnie. How was Christmas?" Louis asked as the three of them sat down. Martin had situated the chess table and chairs so that he could see the front door from the lounge. He and Bonnie sat down and began to play. A few minutes later, Mike laughed as Harry appeared in the door, his body hidden by Louis' luggage.

"Did you smuggle the twins in here, or did you just go shopping in Doncaster?" Harry asked as he turned sideways in order to see into the lounge.

"OH! Sorry mate! Yeah, I did a bit of shopping with Lottie and Fizz. Let's get it upstairs, then." Louis rescued Harry by taking half the bags and heading for the left staircase.

"Liam's coming." Martin told Bonnie as he checked his phone. She got up and opened the door before Liam even had a chance to ring the doorbell.

"Bonnie, how are you?" Liam asked as he hugged Bonnie.

"I'm good sweetheart. How are you?" Bonnie asked as Lucy came out and introduced herself. By that time, Harry and Louis were returning from upstairs, racing down the steps. They both tackled Liam to the floor and sat on him.

"Have you seen Liam, yet, Bonnie?" Louis asked, winking conspiratorially at Bonnie.

"Why no, dear, I haven't..." Bonnie replied, shaking her head and going back into the lounge. She could hear Liam complaining loudly about the boys sitting on his privates.

"SHOVE OFF!!"

"Why look Louis, here's Liam!!" Harry yelled. Lucy watched this whole exchange from the library doorway and wondered how anyone could keep sane around this lot.

"Get up, man! What were you doing on the floor?"

"Just polishing the floors, you tosser. Can I go see Mike, now?" Liam stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Sure, come on." Harry replied as he and Liam went into the lounge. Bonnie introduced Liam to Martin.

"My turn, Harry, you get her all the time." Liam said as he pulled Harry to his feet and took his place on the couch next to Mike.

"I've missed you, Liam." Mike sighed into Liam's shoulder as he hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you too, love. Everything alright with you, then?" Liam asked, staring into Mike's eyes.

"Yes, Liam, we're all fine, now." Mike replied.

"That's good."

"Well children, I'm going to go see what I can whip up for lunch." Bonnie said, standing up and heading for the kitchen. Harry got up to help her, but stopped when the doorbell rang.

"It's ok, Harry, it's just Niall. He texted me a little while ago." Martin said as he got up from the table and headed for the door. He opened it up and smiled as Jackie launched herself at him.

"Good morning!!" Martin said, shaking Niall's hand as he backed up with Jackie attached to his chest.

"Good to see you again, sir." Niall said, then stepped in and admitted the last of the prodigal sons.

"Zayn Malik, this is the Colonel. Sir, this is Zayn." Niall said as introduction.

"Please call me Martin." He said as he shook the younger man's hand. Jackie had finally slid down to the floor and had pulled Niall into the lounge with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Martin." Zayn said as he closed the front door and headed to the lounge.

"Zayn! When did you get here, mate?" Harry asked as he came down the hall from the kitchen.

"Just now. I picked Niall and Jackie up at the airport on my way into town. Now, where's my Mike??" Zayn said as he stepped into the lounge.

"Right here, Zayn." Mike said as Zayn zeroed in on her and dropped to the couch beside her. He wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed tightly.

"Don't you dare scare us like that, again, yeah?" Zayn said as he kissed her cheek.

"I won't, I promise." Mike smiled at him and looked up at Harry who was standing in the doorway.

"So, rumor has it you visited with your little ones while you were in the hospital..." Zayn could see by the look on Harry's face that he hadn't told Mike that the others knew about her episode.

"Yes..." Mike looked from Zayn over to Harry, then smiled reassuringly at his worried look.

"And one of the boys was named Zayn, yeah?"


	51. Satisfying

  
"No, Zayn...that wouldn't work." Mike laughed at Zayn's enthusiasm. Zayn's a lovely name, but not for a girl.

"You could have started with Z and gone backwards..." Liam added, trying to help.

"Sure, ok, what boy names start with Y?" Mike couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"Yassar..." Zayn replied immediately.

"Yancy?" Liam came up with that one. Mike looked over at Harry as he stood by the door and just watched. He was smiling and shaking his head at the ridiculous conversation.

"And a girl's name that starts with an X?" Mike knew she had 'em now.

"Xena." Niall said proudly.

"And Wanda for the other one." Bonnie teased, knowing Mike wouldn't like that one.

"No, Mom, not Wanda. Winnie..." Mike did really like the name Winnie.

"Ok, I guess we're done naming the babies." Harry added as he sat down next to Mike and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"Zayn, Yancy, Xena and Winnie?" Mike shook her head in resignation. Her friends are idiots.

"Well at least we have names to call them until they're born." Martin said as he answered his phone.

"Harry, Chuck says there's a Fr. Daly at the gate who wants to visit."

"Oh, sure, tell them to send him over." Harry replied and headed for the front door.

"Alright boys, control yourselves, that's the pastor from St. Michaels." Mike warned as the doorbell rang.

"Good morning, Father." Harry said as he shook the priest's hand and ushered him into the house.

"Good morning, Harry. I've come over to see how Mike is doing."

"She's well, Father." Harry replied indicating the lounge. They stepped through the doorway and just observed the proceedings for a second. Zayn and Martin were starting a game of chess. Jackie and Niall were cuddling at one end of the couch, talking quietly and holding hands. Liam and Louis were sitting on footstools in front of the couch playing a video game. Mike had some sheet music out and was humming to herself.

"Hello, Mike. How are you, then?" Father Daly asked, sitting down beside Mike and shaking her hand.

"I'm well, Father, thanks for asking. I'm sorry I missed singing with the choir for Christmas."

"It's alright dear. Louise says there's always next year."

"This is true. Although next year I'll have to get 4 babysitters to go to practice." Mike suggested.

"Speaking of your four lovelies, I'm here to talk about the baptism." Father Daly said, looking around expectantly.

"I'm sorry Father, let me introduce you to everyone." Harry began the introductions as Jackie went into the kitchen to get Bonnie. Father had met Bonnie and Martin after Mass the Sunday before, and also knew Niall from the few times Niall had made it to Mass.

"Would you like to stay for lunch, Father?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I didn't come here for lunch, but I've never been one to turn down a meal. Yes, I will, thank you, Bonnie." The priest replied.

"Good, it'll be ready in a few minutes." Bonnie said as she turned around to go back into the kitchen.

"Alright then, back to the business at hand. Have you spoken to your prospective godparents?" Father Daly asked, then looked around at the assembled young people. From the looks on their faces, he could tell they had not.

"Actually, we haven't, but there's no time like the present." Mike replied.

"Right, then. Mates, would you like to be the godfathers?" Harry asked the other boys. They all smiled and gave various comments of acceptance. They all stood there for a second just staring at each other. Harry could tell they wanted a hug, and wasn't sure why they were holding back.

"Come here, you twits." Harry said as they had a group hug. As soon as the hug broke up, Liam went over and hugged Mike.

"Are you sure there isn't someone else you'd want as godfathers, Mike?" Liam asked, stepping out of the way for the others.

"Liam, I don't have any brothers, and you four are the only men I've let close to me in a really long time. Well, besides, Harry and Dad, and maybe Paul, you're the only ones I trust. You are my brothers." Mike said as she hugged each of them.

"Jackie, will you be a godmother?" Mike asked her sister.

"Of course!" Jackie screeched and hugged Mike, then Harry, and then ran down the hall towards the kitchen. Father Daly sat back down by Mike and started speaking again.

"The reason why I'm asking is that we usually conduct a class for parents and godparents before the baptism. I know you boys will be leaving soon, so I wondered if you wanted to get this done before you go on tour."

"Sounds like a good idea." Harry agreed.

"How long is your sister staying?" The priest asked Mike.

"Till the beginning of next week." Mike answered.

"Are the other ladies in country, then?" Father Daly asked.

"All but one. We could Skype with her, though. I usually do that every few weeks. Could we do it here?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely. Are you busy tomorrow night, say, 7:00?" The boys talked amongst themselves for a few minutes.

"No, we don't have any commitments until next week." Louis answered for the group.

"Good, Harry if you could call Gemma and Lou, I'll call my cousin Sandy." Mike grabbed her phone and after checking to see what time it was in St. Louis, she dialed. It was early morning, there, but Mike knew her cousin got up early whether she was working or not. Harry stepped out into the foyer and made his calls. After a few minutes all the arrangements were made and Bonnie came in to say that lunch was ready. They all filled their plates and sat in the lounge with Mike. She noticed that Zayn had been rather quiet and wondered why.

"Zayn, what's the matter?" Mike asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, Father..." Zayn started, but then went silent, his eyes going to the floor.

"Yes?" Father Daly asked, putting his plate down and turning towards Zayn

"I was wondering if you realized I'm not Catholic..." Zayn said, hesitantly.

"I'm aware. I believe Louis and Liam aren't either. Why do you ask?" Father Daly asked.

"Don't godparents have to be Catholic?" Zayn finally got to the point.

"Only one of them. Mike and Harry have it all worked out." Father Daly went back to his lunch.

"But, sir, I'm not even Christian..."

"What, Zayn, do you think the walls of the church will fall down if a person of the Muslim faith walks in?" Father Daly asked with a smile. Zayn smiled, too.

"Well, no, but..."

"Don't worry about it, Zayn. You believe in a higher power that created us all, don't you?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then you're more than welcome in our church." Father Daly replied as the conversation turned to who would be paired with who at the baptism. Mike was glad to see that the priest could make Zayn feel better. She knew that Zayn had caught some abuse online for his faith and alway felt bad for him. No one should be harassed for their beliefs.

An hour later, after Father Daly had taken his leave with the promise that he would see them all the next evening, Mike was dozing when Liam remembered what they had been talking about before the priest showed up.

"Oh Harry! Mike didn't tell us about seeing the babies..." Liam whispered, well hissed, really.

"What do you want to know, Li?" Mike asked, not even opening her eyes.

"How old were they? What did they look like? Did you hear them talk? What did you two look like?" Liam looked so much like an eager little puppy that Mike was tempted to check for a wagging tail.

"Settle down...OK..." Mike proceeded to tell them everything she could remember about the beach. She left out the fact that she was pregnant, hoping Harry would keep his mouth shut. As if...

"You forgot the part where you were pregnant, again." Harry added, smiling wickedly. The wanker...Mike looked at the others in the room and they were all smiling like fools and giving her the 'we knew you'd have more' look.

"I didn't forget, I left it out on purpose, thank you very much, Harold. I'm not clairvoyant, everyone! This was just my imagination...not the future. Why do I have to keep saying that?!?" By the last word, Mike was yelling.

"Mike, calm down!" Lucy came stomping into the room.

"We're sorry, Lucy, our fault, not Mike's..." Niall said defensively.

"Well, then, everyone that does not reside in this house will have to go home for a while." Lucy wasn't sure this was necessary, but it was time for Mike's nap anyway.

"Sorry Mike." Liam hung his head as he kissed the top of her head and headed into the foyer. Zayn and Niall left as well, taking Jackie home with them for the afternoon. Martin and Bonnie went into the library to read for a while, and Louis retired to his room to unpack and call Eleanor. Lucy took Mike to use the toilet. Harry was laying on the couch with his eyes closed when they got back.

"Finally, peace and quiet. Try to get some sleep, Mike." Lucy said as she retreated back to the library.

"Are we alone?" Harry whispered to Mike.

"Yes, why?" Mike whispered back.

"I wanted a little kiss while you're heart rate was already up..."

"Devious, Young Harold...get over here quick...I'm starting to relax." Harry crawled across the couch towards her and knelt on the cushion next to her. He took her face in both of his hands and tenderly kissed her lips. She sighed into the kiss and her hands wove their way into his hair.

"Harry and Mike!! Knock it off!!" Lucy's voice echoed from the library, across the foyer and through the open doorway. Mike and Harry smiled and kissed once more before he laid back down, having to settle for just holding Mike's hand.

Just before dinner time, Mike had another visitor.

"Harry, Simon Cowell's at the gate." Martin stood at the couch, his hand on Harry's shoulder, and he was whispering.

"It's ok, Dad, I'm awake." Mike said, her eyes still closed. Harry got up and walked with Martin into the foyer as the older man spoke into his phone. Simon knocked on the door a minute later, and was welcomed in.

"Hello, Harry. Good to see you, son." Simon said quietly as he drew Harry into a hug. It had only been a few weeks since he'd seen the boys, but he'd missed them. Harry introduced him to Martin, and Bonnie came out to see him. They greeted each other warmly, and Bonnie led him into the lounge where Mike was waiting.

"Hi Simon!" Mike said, brightly. She couldn't believe she'd missed him.

"Hello, dear. How are you doing?" Simon asked as he sat down beside her and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm useless, but good." Mike replied.

"You are not useless, Mike." Simon and Harry said at the same time.

"I am too, Simon. I haven't been able to work on the album at all. I haven't really been writing any music, either. I don't know why you keep paying me...I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are, you're doing just what you're supposed to be doing. I'll release you from that contract right now if you're stressing about it." Simon said seriously.

"I'm not, Simon, I just don't want you to think I'm slacking..." Mike added as Simon got up to look at the various flower arrangements that dotted the room.

"My assistant did a pretty good job with these, didn't she?" Simon said, indicating a large bouquet of spring flowers. Mike had wondered how much it must have cost him to get spring flowers in the middle of winter in England.

"Well, children, I just popped in to see how you're doing, and I have an appointment shortly, so I'll be on my way. I'll see you next week, Harry" Simon said as he left.

\----------

"Harry, ask Ashley if I can please have a shower." Mike whined to Harry at 10:30 that night. Ashley had given her a backrub earlier, but Mike's back muscles were still tight and she was miserable. And, well, Harry was miserable, too... Mike had a plan.

"Alright, love. I'll see what I can do." Harry said, squeezed her hand and left the lounge. Louis looked up over his glasses from the other side of the couch and watched her as she sighed and fidgeted.

"Can I do anything for you, babe?" Louis asked her, setting his book down and going over to sit by her.

"No, Louis, I'm fine. I just want to surprise Harry...I've been scheming..."

"What's the matter, Mike." Ashley asked as she walked in the lounge with Harry at her side.

"My back is still killing me. I could really use a shower."

"Well, I could use this opportunity to do some updates on the software, while you're not hooked up...I suppose Harry could help you?" Ashley looked over at Harry who was frowning. Louis looked over to see Mike smiling faintly as she reached over and squeezed his arm.

"Clever girl..." Louis whispered to her as he patted her hand on his arm, got up and went back to his side of the couch. Chuckling quietly as he got back into his book. Mike giggled too, at Louis' Jurassic Park reference and quietly watched Ashley and Harry.

"Sure. I'll just get your pajamas, Mike, and meet you in the bathroom." Harry replied, smiling at Louis as he passed by him. Louis returned the smile. Harry had finally caught on.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Mike..." Ashley said to her as they walked the short distance to the full bath, in the bedroom right next door to the lounge.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ashley..." Mike said as she carefully sat down on the toilet to rid herself of what seemed like 600 ounces of water for the day.

"You do too. I'll allow this once a week, Mike, but only for half an hour. There will be an end to it, though, if it's bad for you or the babies, so don't do anything stupid, hon." Ashley's stern look was ruined by her term of endearment.

"I won't, we'll be careful. I'll just take care of him, I promise. It's been almost 2 weeks now, Ashley, I don't know how he's handling this."

"I know, Mike. I do feel sorry for him, so I'll turn a blind eye. But, if anyone else finds out, I'll deny that I know anything about it, OK?" Ashley helped Mike to stand, put the toilet lid down, and Mike sat back down.

"Fair enough." Mike answered as Harry knocked quietly. Ashley opened the door and winked at him on her way out. Harry locked the door and turned around. The look in his eyes made Mike breathless.

"We wouldn't be doing this if your parents were here." Harry knelt down in front of her and pulled her into the circle of his arms.

"That's why I pushed for tonight. Ashley says we can do this once a week, as long as no one else finds out, and it's safe." Mike rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, just under his ear. He shivered and turned his head to capture her lips with his.

"I'm so glad we'll have at least a little time to ourselves." Harry said between kisses.

"And I'm glad that my parents subscribe to that ridiculous married couples 'date night' thing they've done since they got married. They've gone out every Wednesday night when Dad's home." Mike kissed back, but then pulled away when she could feel herself getting worked up.

"I've missed this so much, love." Harry whispered as he stood up and began to undress Mike. He pulled her voluminous top up over her head and knelt back down between her knees. He kissed her gently, reaching around her back to unhook her bra. He whistled softly as he ran his hands around to her breasts, holding them and just barely kneading them. They were so much bigger than he was used to, and not seeing her naked for a few weeks had kept him in the dark. While he tried not to objectify women, he couldn't help but lust after his fiancee's mammoth mammaries. Mike's head rolled back against the back of the toilet as he sponged little kisses from her lips down to her breasts. He was very careful to just kiss her breasts and nipples, no sucking or pinching this time. He knew she wasn't to get worked up, but he wanted to show her that she was still attractive to him.

"You are so beautiful, Mike." Harry stood and pulled her up by her hands, leaning down and kissing her as his hands ran down her sides.

"You're sweet to say that, Harry, but I know I'm grossly misshapen." Mike smiled as she was only a little serious, she didn't mind her body morphing into this giant incubator as long as she would have 4 beautiful babies at the end.

"I'm serious, love." Harry kissed her again, then slid her sweatpants down her legs. When he slid his hands into her underpants she grabbed his hands.

"Oh God, Harry, please don't look at me from the crotch down. I haven't shaved in two weeks." Mike's face was turning red and she turned away from his stare.

"It's alright, love. Next week, I'll shave you if you want."

"Really?" Mike was surprised, but she really shouldn't be. Harry was the most considerate man she'd ever met. He slid her underwear off, and turned towards the shower faucet.

"Yes, love." Harry adjusted the water, and turned to help Mike climb into the shower. It wasn't a walk-in shower, like the one in their room, it was a bathtub with shower doors. They both stepped under the spray and Harry turned them so that Mike's back would be under the spray.

"Now lets get your muscles loosened up, shall we." Harry looked down as Mike's eyes closed and she sighed.

"There's only one muscle in this shower that I'm interested in loosening up, Harry." Mike's voice was deep and husky, and Harry's semi turned immediately into a full blown hard-on. Mike scooted around Harry and sat down on the shower chair that they had bought at the medical supply store. She reached out and pulled Harry towards her by his built-in handle. Harry giggled and ran his hands around Mike's breasts as she took his shaft into her mouth.

"Oh my God, Mike." Harry moaned as Mike gave him the best blow job he'd ever had in his entire life. It was even better than all the other ones she'd given him...how was that even possible? Of course it could just be that she hadn't been able to touch him for nearly two weeks. Not only did she pay special attention to his uber-hard dick, but she was enjoying herself by running her tongue around each and every one of his tattoos, starting with "might as well".

"Time's up, kids." Ashley's muted voice came through the door.

"We'll be right out." Harry said, turning off the taps and helping Mike climb out of the tub. He wrapped a huge towel around her as she sat on the toilet. He helped her dry off and get dressed. He dressed quickly, dried his hair, then he dried hers. When he opened the bathroom door, Ashley was leaned up against the wall waiting for them.

"Back feel better, Mike?" She asked.

"Much better, thanks." Mike replied. They both slept much better that night, than they had in weeks.

\----------

Two weeks later, Mike got a worrisome phone call from Louis, late on Wednesday afternoon. She answered the phone and the only thing she heard was a soft sob.

"Louis, what's the matter? Is it Harry?" Mike started to panic. Something serious must be wrong. She'd never seen Louis cry, before. Sure, he'd gotten teary-eyed at movies but never really cried.

"No it's these babies, Mike..." Louis' voice caught in his throat.

"I know, Louis. I've heard some really tragic stories of the poverty there. I'm sorry you have to see that, Lou, but think of all the money you're going to raise to help them." The boys were in Ghana filming vignettes that would be shown during the Red Nose Day telethon. They had been warned that many of the things they would see would be disturbing, but Mike guessed that didn't make it any easier.

"Harry's gonna be crushed by this, Mike." Louis said.

"He's not with you?"

"No, they split us up to visit two different hospitals this afternoon. He's with Liam."

"I'm sure he'll be alright, then."

"Yeah, crap, I have to go, Mike. I'll talk to you later."

Mike felt a moment of regret thinking about Harry and the others in Africa. In November, when they had made the plans for the trip, she'd wanted to go with them. Dr. McTavish had put an end to the idea, though, pointing out the series of shots required and the risk to the babies. Mike had hated it, but she'd accepted it. She was dozing off a few minutes later when Harry called.

"Harry, how are you?" Mike asked before he even had a chance to say hello.

"Oh God, Mike..." That was all Harry could say before the sobbing started. Mike wasn't sure what to say, so she settled for shushing him gently and telling him, over and over, that she loved him.

"I want to come home, now..."

"I know, babe, but you've got Japan next."

"Fuck, Japan. I need to come home and see you. Are you and the babies alright. Has Dr. McTavish been to see you, today?"

"Yes, Harry, she came this morning. Everyone is just fine."

"I wanted to bring all those babies home, Mike. That's all I could think of, today. The vaccines to save these people cost only five pounds, Mike and they just don't have that. I emptied my wallet at the admissions office at the hospital." Harry said as he sniffed.

"Did they take it?"

"Absolutely. Liam did it, too. Management had a fit, but I'm glad we did it."

"I'm glad, too. I'm going to write a big check when the time comes."

"I love you, Mike. Seeing the conditions down here has really changed my outlook on life. We are so lucky. Our children will never have to live like that. I know they warned us, love, but nothing could have prepared us for this." Harry seemed to have calmed down, now and Mike could hear the others in the background.

"I have to go, we're back at the hotel. I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry." Mike replied as she hung up and looked around the room. Her mom and dad had left early for their date, and Lucy and Ian were in the library. Somehow, Mike had never felt so alone...


	52. Delivering

  
"Mike, I miss you so much, love." Harry whined into the phone from his 

hotel room in Tokyo. It was their last day there, but they still had two 

appearances to make before catching their flight home later that day.

I miss you too, babe, but you'll be home tomorrow..." Mike tried 

to be supportive, but right now her back was killing her.

"What's the matter, love?" Harry knew something was bothering her, 

but he also knew she didn't want him to worry about her when he was 12 

hours away.

"Nothing unusual, babe, just my back again. Karen's going to give 

me a massage later. Nothing to worry about." Mike sighed as she ran her 

hands over her belly.

"The babies miss you...they've been moving like crazy today. Oh, 

and Molly finished up the nursery, today. Mom and Martin moved down here 

to Rose's bedroom." Mike looked up and noticed Karen standing in the 

doorway talking quietly to her mom and dad.

"How does it look...sorry, love, I guess you haven't been able to 

see it." Harry could kick himself for that. Mike had been getting really 

tired of the lounge and downstairs bathroom. He shouldn't have brought it 

up and make her feel worse than she already did.

"It's ok, babe. Molly sent a bunch of pictures to my phone. I'll 

send them to you as soon as we get off the phone." Mike replied, a smile 

in her voice.

"I have to go now, anyway, love. I'll try to call from the airport 

later." Harry made a kissy noise through the phone and hung up. Mike went 

to messages and started texting Harry the pictures of the nursery.

"Mike this isn't good. Can't you feel those?" Karen asked, 

adjusting Mike's sensors.

"Feel what, Karen?" Mike asked, nonchalantly, still messing with 

her phone. She'd been feeling the contractions, but she didn't plan on 

having the babies without Harry, so she wasn't overly concerned.

"The four contractions you've had in the last hour."

"What contractions?" Mike asked innocently.

"Stop playing stupid with me, Mike, you'll lose. If you have 2 

more in the next thirty minutes I'll have to call Dr. McTavish." Karen 

frowned at Mike and turned towards Bonnie.

"Please talk to her. We have to make a move soon if this keeps 

up."

"Michaela, Karen is right. You're in labor, dear." Bonnie sat 

down next to Mike and setting her phone aside, she grabbed both of Mike's 

hands and squeezed them. They were shaking.

"I am not. It's just a few contractions...they'll stop soon." 

Mike closed her eyes and willed her hands to stop shaking.

"They won't Mike. What are you afraid of...it's been just over six 

weeks, Mike. That's the minimum for the babies. They'll be fine, now." 

Bonnie tried logic, silly her.

"I'm not having these babies until Harry gets home."

"Well, your body has decided for you...I'll call him and tell him 

if you don't cooperate."

"Dad, please tell Karen I can stay here until Harry gets home." 

Mike looked to her dad with pleading eyes and blazing dimples. She knew 

she could get anything from her dad with the dimples.

"Let's just wait the 30 minutes and see what happens..."

"Thanks, Daddy." Mike smiled at him and closed her eyes. Suddenly 

she was very tired.

"Karen, can we wait the thirty minutes and see how that goes?" 

Martin would do anything for Mike, but he wouldn't let her play with her 

own safety or that of her babies. She could be stubborn, but she wasn't 

stupid.

"There's my phone, ringing. It's Dr. McTavish." Karen answered 

her phone and filled the doctor in on the contractions that looked as if 

they had slowed down, slightly. Martin went back into the lounge and sat 

down with Bonnie on the couch. Mike had fallen asleep and was snoring.

"Martin, Bonnie, may I have a word?" Karen stuck her head in the 

lounge, then went back to the library. All three of them sat down and 

Karen took a deep breath.

"In light of the increase in Mike's contractions over the last few 

days, Dr. McTavish has spoken to Dr. Hill. He's on his way here, now, and 

when both he and Harry have arrived in London, they are going to deliver 

the babies. Mike's breathing is becoming labored, and her blood pressure 

has been steadily going up since Monday." Karen said seriously.

"Should we tell her?" Martin wondered aloud.

"No, let's wait and see what happens." Bonnie answered and Karen 

nodded her head.

"I'm going to start supper." Bonnie said, kissed Martin and left 

the room. There was no denying the concerned look on her face.

\---------

The ride from Heathrow to the flat couldn't have taken longer. 

Traffic was crazy for a Sunday afternoon. They were nearly there when they 

were stopped in a long line of cars waiting at a light.

"Calm down Harry, Mike will be in the same place on the couch today 

as she was the day we left." Louis laughed as Harry nervously ran his 

fingers through his hair for the 10th time in the last half hour. But, 

Louis' laughter stopped as they watched from 5 cars back as an ambulance 

took the entrance to their complex.

"Dammit! It's Mike." Harry cursed as he opened the door of the SUV 

and took off down the sidewalk. He knew he shouldn't have gone to Japan. 

He should have come home after Africa like he'd wanted to.

"HARRY WAIT!!" Paul yelled as he jumped out and chased Harry down 

the street.

"MIKE!!" Harry yelled as he busted through the front door, leaving 

it open in his haste.

"Harry!!" Mike yelled as Harry took in the scene in front of him. 

Bonnie, Martin and Karen were standing in the doorway of the library. The 

EMT's had rolled the gurney into the lounge and had lowered it so Mike 

could sit down on it.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked as he leaned over next to Mike's head 

and hugged her tenderly. He wanted to kiss her, but she had an oxygen mask 

on. Damn mask, Mike thought as she clung to Harry and breathed deeply.

"I've been in labor for several hours, but I wouldn't let them take 

me until you got home." Mike had taken the mask off and kissed him 

desperately. Harry pulled away and put the mask back in place. He stepped 

over the Bonnie and Martin and greeted them with a hug. He went back over 

to Mike and knelt by her head again. She had her eyes closed and was 

squeezing his hand with as another contraction started.

"Was it safe to wait?" Harry asked Karen, standing as the gurney 

was elevated to a normal height.

"Yes, Dr. McTavish said as long as everyone's vitals were strong we 

could wait a while. They are prepping the operating room, though. The 

plan was to deliver them as soon as you got back, but she has been in labor 

for a few hours with light contractions she can't even feel, every 20 

minutes. So it looks like these babies will be delivered as soon as you 

get there."

"What's the oxygen for?" Harry asked as he walked through the 

foyer, holding Mike's hand as the gurney was pushed outside.

"Mike's breathing is becoming labored as the babies are getting 

bigger and adversly effecting her lung capacity." Karen answered. Mike 

was saying something, shaking Harry's hand.

"What love?" Harry asked, pulling the mask up.

"I want to talk to Karen." Mike asked, breathily.

"Yes, Mike?" Karen slid up next to her and took her hand.

"Is this goodbye?" Mike asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Of course not, love. You'll need help with your recovery from 

your C-section." Karen said, then smiled and pulled Mike's mask back down.

They continued outside, Mike waving at Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn 

as they stood on the sidewalk between the door and the ambulance. She 

wanted to hug them, but apparently there wasn't time, so she put a hand up 

and high fived them on the way through. Harry spoke briefly to Paul as 

they loaded the gurney into the back, then ran over and jumped in before 

they closed the door. The ride to the hospital was tense as Harry laid his 

head on Mike's shoulder and whispered words of encouragement into her ears.

"Just think, love, in a few hours we'll be able to hold them." 

Harry could tell that Mike was stressing out.

Dammit, Harry thought as he realized he had forgotten to call 

Father Daly. He checked his watch and dialed the priest's number.

"Father Daly, thank God you're home. It's Harry...Yes, we're 

headed there now...Great, thanks...see you soon." Harry hung up and turned 

back to Mike who was smiling at him.

"He'll be there." Harry assured her. She breathed a sigh of 

relief, she'd never had major surgery before, and was very much worried 

about it.

"I wish Dr. Hill was here..." Mike whispered as she moved the mask 

a little to the side.

"I know, love, me too." Harry replied, sliding her mask back down 

in place over her nose and mouth.

Harry held her hand and kissed her temple until they arrived a few 

minutes later.

"Mom and Dad?" Mike asked as they rolled her through the doors of 

the A&E.

"They're coming behind us. Paul is bringing them with the others." 

Harry walked along, holding Mike's hand. They took an elevator up two 

floors and when it opened, Harry was surprised at the flurry of activity 

going on around him. Dr. McTavish met them as they wheeled Mike down a 

long hall.

"Alright, kids, this is what we're going to do. You need to get 

scrubs on, Harry, and Mike you just need to relax, ok? Once Harry is 

ready, we'll start. Let's go to room 6 to wait for him." Dr. McTavish 

said to the orderlies who had taken over pushing Mike around once they'd 

gotten into the hospital. When they pushed her through the door there were 

two nurses inside.

"Hi Mike, we're Julie and Monica. We'll get you ready for 

surgery."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Mike couldn't believe she had to 

go.

"OK, dear." Julie said as they lowered the gurney and helped Mike 

to the bathroom. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and realized 

she wouldn't look like this later. She wistfully patted her huge belly as 

they made their way to the bed and helped Mike sit down. They took her 

clothes off and put on two hospital gowns, one frontwards and one 

backwards. She was shivering when they helped her lay back down, her 

oxygen mask back in place.

"Here, dear." Monica said as they laid a warm blanket over Mike's 

exposed legs. Mike sighed loudly as she snuggled under and thought she 

might even be able to relax for a little while.

"Thanks, that feels so good." Mike laid there and watched the 

door, hoping Harry would come back soon. When the door opened up it wasn't 

Harry that came in, though, it was Father Daly, panting and leaning on the 

doorframe.

"Did you run all the way here?" Mike asked, pulling off her mask 

as he pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"No, just the last 6 blocks. Traffic's mental out there today. 

May we have a moment?" He asked the nurses, who smiled at him and left the 

room, closing the door behind them. As they waited in the hall, Harry 

arrived at the door in green scrubs.

"Hello, ladies, is Mike in there?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, she's visiting with a priest." Julie answered, a little 

starstruck. Only Harry Styles could make scrubs look that hot.

"Lovely, thanks." Harry replied, pushing the door open and going 

in.

"Good afternoon, Father." Harry said, then walked over to Mike's 

other side and took her shaking hand in his. There was a knock at the 

door, and Mike heard a whistling voice that belonged to only one man.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Dr. Hill!" Mike began to cry as her trusted doctor walked in 

ready for surgery. Harry introduced the priest and the doctor, and Mike 

sat there in shock staring at all of them.

"I think we have everyone here that we need. It's time to have 

some babies!" Dr. McTavish spoke to an orderly who escorted Fr. Daly down 

the hall towards the waiting room. They wheeled Mike down a short hall 

into a huge operating room. Mike looked around and noticed the gallery 

above.

"Will people be watching?" She asked Dr. McTavish.

"No, dear. We're just using this operating room because it's big 

enough for all the equipment and people we need for this delivery." The 

doctor answered as a nurse pulled Mike's gown down her chest, a little, and 

attached some sensors to different parts of her body.

Another doctor approached Mike and Harry and explained that he was 

Dr. Collins, the anesthesiologist, and that he would be administering her 

epidularal now. A nurse directed Harry to the side of the room for now to 

stay out of the way. He was glad to step aside as he watched 25 people or 

so, doing who knew what. He noticed four incubators with nurses making 

sure things were ready for the babies. There were several nurses standing 

at trays of instruments at either side of the bed. Dr. Hill and Dr. 

McTavish were standing at a desk by the door, looking at a computer screen 

and conferring about something. Harry's eyes found Mike's as she was 

sitting sideways on the bed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, a 

nurse holding her still in a hug-like position. The anesthesiologist was 

standing behind her. Harry wanted to go to her, she looked scared. He 

wound his way carefully back to her and held her hand that was sticking out 

over the shoulder of the nurse.

"All done." The doctor said as he stepped back and pushed his tray 

a little farther away to allow Harry to stand by Mike's head. The nurse 

helped Mike lay down and then stepped back.

"You OK, love?" Harry asked. Another nurse tapped Harry on the 

shoulder and indicated a stool that she had set behind him. He thanked her 

and sat down, kissing Mike's temple and whispering to her. The nurse went 

over to Mike's other side and started an IV feed in her hand.

"Just scared for the babies. What if something goes wrong?" Mike 

asked as Dr. McTavish yelled something to a nurse and an oxygen mask was 

put back on Mike's face. She'd scooted it up on her forehead at some point 

and nobody had noticed.

"Breathe deeply, now." The nurse said, monitoring a machine next 

to the bed. Mike was breathing deeply, but her mind was wandering to all 

the things that could go wrong. She'd heard too many horror stories of bad 

births and was starting to freak out.

"Nothing's going to go wrong. Everything is fine." Harry tried to 

sound convincing, but he was worried, too. He glanced up, wondering at the 

need for so many people in the large room. When he looked back down at 

Mike, he was disturbed by what he saw, a certain look in Mike's eyes. He 

tried not to sound as alarmed as he felt, when he called out for the 

doctor.

"Dr. McTavish, a word, please." The doctor came over to Harry, a 

questioning look to her face

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"Can we move this along, I think she's getting ready to leave, 

again..."

"No, Mike, now's not the time for a visit to the beach." Dr. 

McTavish took Mike's hand in her's and squeezed. Mike looked over at her, 

her eyes starting to glaze.

"Listen, dear, we're about ready to start. I want to introduce you 

to the doctors who will be taking care of your little ones for the duration 

of their stay at the hospital." Mike and Harry looked up to see three men 

and a woman standing to one side.

"Doctors Jones, O'Donnell, Carter and Kapoor. They are the best 

neonatal specialists in the UK. As soon as a baby is born he or she will 

be handed directly to one of these doctors who will start the post-birth 

elavuations. They will be cleaned up and marked on the bottom of the foot 

with a letter that corresponds to the letter on their incubator to keep 

them from getting mixed up by the hospital staff. We're assuming birth 

order will be important to you..."

"Yes, very." Harry said as he considered how they would be naming 

them. "Wait, love, where's the list of names?" Harry asked.

"Mom's got it. She said she'd bring it when they get here, later."

"What letters do you want, then?" Doctor McTavish asked.

"A through D." Mike answered, smiling at Harry. He was relieved 

that she seemed to be more calm. She had smiled and her hands weren't 

shaking anymore.

"Alright then. If it's alright with you Mike, we have decided that 

Dr. Hill will make the incision and deliver the first two, and then I will 

deliver the last two and close."

"OK. When can we hold them?"

"Well, probably not for a while, Mike."

"OK..." Mike was shaking again.

"Harry, do you want to watch the procedure, or stay where you are." 

Doctor Hill asked as they began to put up the curtain barrier that would 

separate Mike's top half from her bottom half.

"Oh, I'll definitely stay up here." Harry answered with a laugh. 

Mike laughed at that, too. Even though the sound was muffled by her oxygen 

mask, it sounded wonderful to Harry.

"Ok, Mike can you feel this...this....this?" Doctor Hill asked as 

he lightly poked Mike with this fingers in various spots on her lower half. 

He looked over at the anesthesiologist for confirmation of time. Dr. 

Collins checked his watch and nodded his head.

"Alright then kids, here we go." Dr. Hill looked up over the 

barrier and smiled at Mike. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but he 

assumed they were making the incision. He kept his eyes on Mike's.

"It's so weird, Harry. I know what they're doing down there, but I 

can't feel anything."

"You're not supposed to, love. That's the beauty of drugs." Harry 

replied.

"The moment you've all been waiting for...drumroll please..." Dr. 

Hill was quite the comedian. Mike could hear some sloshy noises, and then 

a baby crying. Her eyes hadn't left Harry's since they'd started. They 

both teared up and looked towards the barrier.

"TIME!! IT's a boy!" Dr. Hill yelled, as a nurse called out the 

time.

"What's happening?" Mike asked Harry.

"I don't know, love, I can't see anything, either."

"Well, go look at him." Mike squeezed Harry's hand and then let 

go, pushing at his shoulder.

"No, I'll wait for you."

"That's silly, Harry."

"Would you go look at them before I could?"

"NO! OK...I get your point." Mike replied with a pout.

"TIME!! It's another boy!" Again Dr. Hill yelled, another nurse 

calling out the time. Mike and Harry could hear another baby's cries and 

then some feet shuffling around.

"I can't wait to see them..." Mike's eyes were full of unshed 

tears. Harry felt the same way.

"TIME!! It's a girl!" Dr. McTavish sounded excited. Harry smiled 

at that. He loved it when people enjoyed their jobs.

"Isn't that one crying, Harry?" Mike asked Harry.

"Doctor, why isn't she crying?" Harry felt a moment of panic until 

the baby started wailing.

"Don't panic. Sometimes it takes a little while to clear out the 

air passages. She's totally fine." One of the other doctors answered, as 

Dr. McTavish had moved on.

"TIME! No surprise, here, it's a girl!!" Dr. McTavish peeked over 

the barrier and smiled at them as the last one cried her little heart out. 

Mike thought she'd never heard a better sound in her whole life.

"Congratulations Mike, Harry. You've got four perfect little 

ones." She sat down and Dr. Hill came around the barrier to kiss Mike on 

the forehead.

"I'm very proud of you Mike. I knew you could do this..."

"Can't I take this mask off, now. It's over, right?"

"You should probably leave it on for now, Mike. You're high on 

adrenaline right now, so you feel good. Your body, on the other hand has 

just been through a certain amount of trauma." Dr. Hill sat down opposite 

Harry on the other side of the bed and told Mike a few things about her 

recovery. Harry figured he was making small talk to keep Mike's mind off 

of what Dr. McTavish was doing.

"When can we see the babies?" Mike asked, suddenly getting 

impatient.

"In a few minutes Mike, calm down." Dr. McTavish replied from 

behind the curtain. A flurry of activity was happening, and then suddenly 

the curtain was gone. Mike looked down and could actually see the tops of 

her sock covered feet at the end of the bed.

"I have toes!!!" Mike yelled, delightedly. The room erupted in 

laughter while Dr. Carter walked over with the C baby.

"Mike, are you ready for your daughter?" He asked with a smile.

"Absolutely. Which one is she?" Mike asked trying to look around 

him at which incubator had no doctor standing by it.

"I'm sorry, Mike. It's C." The doctor waited until a nurse 

elevated the head of the bed and Mike was sitting nearly upright. He 

carefully laid the baby in Mike's arms and took just one step back.

"It's good to finally meet you, sweetheart." Mike said quietly to 

the baby in her arms. Harry watched with hearts in his eyes as she 

carefully unwrapped the babies' pink blanket enough to count her fingers.

"Proper number of toes, as well?" Harry asked as he lightly ran 

his fingers along the babies' arm from her fingers to her elbow.

"Yes, yes. You have a total of 80 fingers and toes..." Dr. Carter 

replied.

"My God, Harry, your fingers are almost longer than her forearm. 

What does she weigh?" Mike asked the doctor as she urged Harry to hold 

their daughter.

"At 3 lbs 14 oz., she's the largest of the four."

"They're so small, Harry..." Mike was awestruck.

"Actually, Mike, they are all larger than average for quadruplets. 

We have you to thank for that." Dr. McTavish said as she and Dr. Hill 

stood nearby and watched.

"Why?" Mike asked as she watched Harry hand his daughter back to 

the doctor.

"Because the average gestation for quadruplets is 34 weeks. We 

told you 36 weeks so that they would be a better size for you. We knew you 

were stubborn enough to make sure you went those 6 weeks." Dr. Hill looked 

rather proud of himelf. So did Dr. McTavish.

"Well, then, thank you. Whose next?" Mike asked as a small East 

Indian woman approached them with a blue bundled baby in her arms.

"This is your firstborn." Dr. Kapoor said, handing him up to 

Harry.

"Welcome to the world, my son." Harry said, smiling down at his 

baby, his eyes watery as he leaned down and handed him to Mike.

"Well, hello little A..." Mike clamped her mouth shut, realizing 

she'd almost called him Aaron.

"What was that, Mike?" Harry asked, his eyes sparkling with humor. 

He noticed the near slip-up and hoped she'd finish the word.

"Nothing, dear...."


	53. Naming

  
Harry smiled at his beautiful fiancee and kissed her soundly, right in front of a whole room of doctors and nurses.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too. Next!" Mike said, doing grabby hands towards yet another doctor carrying another of Mike and Harry's daughters.

"Here's your youngest." Dr. Jones handed baby D to Mike.

"Isn't she beautiful, Harry." Mike said as they watched the baby girl open her eyes and look around for a second before closing them again.

"Yes, she is, love."

"I wonder if she has curls. Can I take her hat off?" Mike said as she began to take the baby's tiny pink beanie off.

"It would be best if you didn't, Mike. We need to keep them warm when they're outside the incubators. They haven't developed the ability to regulate their internal temperature, yet." Dr. Jones suggested. Mike put the hat back in place and smiling sheepishly handed the baby to Harry, as Dr. O'Donnell came over with their other son.

"And here is the smallest of the four."

"I prayed every day for you, little man..." Mike kissed his little hand that was sticking out of his blanket. All of a sudden, all of the stress and worry of her six weeks of idleness hit Mike like a ton of bricks. She began to cry, her tears landing on baby B's blanket. She blindly held the baby out to Harry and dissolved into quiet sobs. Harry handed the baby back to the doctor, and pulled Mike into his arms.

"Shhh, love, they're all safe, now. I'm so proud of you. You did everything right, love. I love you, so much. Thank you for being such a good mum, even without the babies here, yet." Harry looked up at Dr. Hill who was smiling sympathetically.

"Harry, it's time to get them to NICU. Do you want to take pictures of them to show your families? It might be a while before they can have visitors." Dr. Jones suggested.

"Good idea. Wait, can Father Daly come in to see them before they go?"

"Sure, I'll call down to the waiting room and have him brought in." Dr. Jones called the nurses' station and in a few moments the priest was coming hesitantly in the door.

"Everyone decent in here?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, Father." Harry replied, shaking his hand as they walked over to Mike.

"Congratulations, Mike." Father Daly said as he leaned over and put his hand on the top of Mike's head.

"Thanks, Father." Mike wiped her eyes again and watched as the priest walked over to the incubators. He spoke quietly to Dr. O'Donnell for a few moments and then started speaking as he held his arms out over the babies.

"Dear Lord, thank you for the miracle of these wee souls. Please help Mike through a speedy recovery. Please keep Harry safe in his travels, so he can come home to his lovely family. And finally hold these babies close to your heart until they can receive the sparkling waters of baptism. Through the glory of your will, Amen."

"Will they be out of the hospital by the end of March, then?" Father Daly asked no one in particular.

"Yes, I believe they will, Father." Dr. Jones replied.

"That's good, 'cause we have an appointment at the church. Well, Mike, Harry, I'll see you next week. You don't mind if I come and visit the wee ones on Saturdays, do you?"

"Of course not, Father. Visit anytime you want." Harry said as he shook the priest's hand.

"Harry, if you've taken your pictures, you can go down to the waiting room with the Father, here. We have to get Mike settled in a room on the maternity floor. We'll send for you as soon as she's comfortable." Dr. McTavish said.

"Alright. I'll see you in a little while, love." Harry kissed Mike warmly, running his fingers down the side of her face. Her heart soared with love for Harry and now for their babies. Her loud sigh was echoed by a few of the younger women in the room. Mike laughed at two of the nurses who looked just like Mia's maids sighing about Nicolas in the second Princess Diaries movie. They watched Harry walk out of the room and then looked over at Mike, guilt in their expressions.

"It's ok, ladies...he has that affect on most women."

"OK, Mike let's get you to your room." Dr. McTavish said as the incubators were being pushed through the door on the way to the NICU.

After they wheeled her down to the maternity floor, a nurse went through some information on her recovery. Then Dr. Collins came in and explained the pain pump.

"OK, Mike, let's remove the epidural now, and I'll tell you about your friend here." Dr. Collins patted a small box, suspended on an IV pole. With the help of a nurse, Dr. Collins removed the epidural needle and the tape holding it in place. The nurse rubbed lotion into Mike's back where the tape had been, saying that she knew firsthand how irritated her back got without lotion after her first baby.

"This light here, will shine either green or red. Right now it's green to indicate that you can have a dose of morphine now. I'm going to press it, because the effects of the epidural won't last long, and you'll be in pain when they've worn off completely. See how it's red, now? That means you can't have another dose yet. You can take one every 10 minutes, Mike, but you can only have 4 doses in an hour. You need to space them out to at least 15 minutes, or you'll have to go the last 20 minutes in pain. Don't be a hero and try to see how long you can go, though...try to keep the pain from getting too bad, alright?" Dr. Collins smiled at Mike.

"I got it. Thanks. When can I get out of bed?" Mike asked the nurse.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon. You really don't need to, Mike. You can't shower for a few days, and you've got a catheter."

"I know, but I want to see the babies." Mike nearly whined.

"I'm sure you do, Mike. I'll call over there and see how things are going." The nurse, whose name is Sally, said as Dr. Collins left the room.

"Do you want me to go get Harry?"

"Yes, please." Mike replied. She was becoming upset that she couldn't see the babies.

Half an hour later, Mike was sitting upright on her bed. Her mom and dad on one side, Harry on the other. They were allowing 2 people in the room at a time, besides Harry, of course. He wasn't going anywhere.

"When are they going to let people in to see them, Harry?" Mike asked.

"Dr. Jones said probably not until tomorrow. They have some more tests to run, first." Harry replied.

"Tests for what?" Mike was starting to worry, again.

"I guess normal problems that arise with multiples. Or just with babies as small as they are." Bonnie suggested.

"I wish I could see them." Mike lamented, sadly.

"I know you do, Michaela. You'll be able to soon." Bonnie squeezed Mike's hand.

"Oh Mom, do you have that list I gave you?" Mike suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, here it is." Bonnie said, taking a sheet from a yellow pad out of her purse and handing it to Harry.

"You going to pick now, son?" Martin asked, curiously.

"No, I think I'll wait till later, after things have calmed down some." Harry replied, knowing they had a crowd of people waiting to see Mike.

"Don't you think we should let someone else in, now, Bon?" Martin suggested, obviously thinking the same thing.

"I guess so. But don't you need to stay here?"

"Nope, called the service. One of their men is already out in the hall."

"Is all that really necessary?" Mike hadn't heard a thing about John Ward since she'd gotten out of the hospital 6 weeks ago. Everyone had agreed not to talk about what was going on with her real father until after the babies were born. They knew Mike would stress out about the whole ordeal.

"Yes, Mike. We still haven't located him, so you're still in danger." Martin answered. Just then, Harry's phone vibrated.

"Mum and Robin just got here." Harry texted something back.

"We'll send them in, and then go down to the NICU. Maybe we can play the 'grandparent' card and persuade them to let us in." Bonnie said, standing up and hugging Mike.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. You going back to the flat, after that?"

"Later...we'll come see you when you've finished with your audiences for this evening." Martin replied, kissing Mike and clapping Harry on the shoulder. A few minutes later, Anne and Robin came in. Everyone started talking at once.

"Bonnie and Martin are going to try to get in to see them. If the grandparent thing works for them, you'll have to try it, too."

"Oh God, I'm a granny now...." Anne said, as if she hadn't already been thinking about it. Robin hugged her tightly and chuckled at the distress on her face.

They visited for a few minutes until Mike's dinner arrived. She ate quickly, just Harry in the room with her. They talked about the babies, and Harry took a look at her list of names. He still wouldn't commit to any names yet, they still had some time. The hospital administrator that visited them let them know that since they had four to name, they could have longer than the usual 24 hours to name them.

Paul, the boys, Lou and Tom, Grimmy, Simon Cowell...the parade of friends and family went on until 8:00pm, when Harry finally convinced Mike she needed to sleep. Just as Mike's eyes were starting to close, watching a movie, the night nurse came in with a laptop.

"I know it's not much, but we've accessed the security camera in the NICU so you can see your babies." The woman's name was Mary, and Mike thought she might love her like the older sister she never had. She hit a few buttons and set the laptop on the counter against the wall. Attached to the screen was a phone number written on a scrap of paper.

"That phone number goes straight into the room where the babies are. Oh look, they're changing C's nappy." Mary said, then dialed it on her phone.

"Betty, have Carla hold C's foot up to the camera, so Mike and Harry can see the C, please." They could see a nurse on the phone, talking to the nurse changing their daughter's diaper. When she finished she held the babies foot up towards the camera. The little black C was clearly visible. Carla then tipped her head up, so Mike and Harry could see her little face.

"This way you can at least see them a little bit."

"Thanks, Mary." Mike said as she stared longingly at the screen.

"Your welcome, Mike. Now, tomorrow, one of our nurses will come down and show you how to express your milk." Mary said as she took a look at the dressings on Mike's incision and inspected it for any bleeding.

"Express her milk?" Harry looked puzzled.

"Well, yes. The best nourishment for the babes is breastmilk, even if they are in the NICU and Mike is here. We'll pump it up, bottle it and the ladies there will feed them."

"When I'm able to get out of this bed, can't I go down and feed them myself. You know, the old-fashioned way?" Mike blushed slightly.

"Well, babies their size sometimes don't have the strength to suck from the teat, Mike. We'll try it, but if it doesn't work, you can feed them with a bottle."

"OK." Mike looked so sad that Mary gave her a hug before leaving the room.

"I hate this Harry." Mike said quietly as she began to cry again.

"I do too, Mike. I wish we could hold them, too." Harry replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. She burrowed herself into his arms and hid her face in his chest. She'd missed being so close to him without worrying about her blood pressure and heartrate.

"It's not just that, Harry. I can't even change their diapers, or feed them. I'll never be able to feed them the way I'm supposed to. I feel so useless." Mike said, quietly, her tears dampening Harry's shirt.

"Don't say that, love. You are far from useless. You have a very important job right now, love." Harry leaned down and kissed the top of Mike's head, his hands running comfortingly up and down her back.

"And what could that possibly be, Harry? I can't even get out of bed." Mike replied, sniffling. She rested her head against his shoulder and kissed the line of his jaw.

"You're healing, Mike, so that when the babies can come home, you'll be ready for them." He squeezed her gently in his arms and kissed her temple. Mike sighed and snuggled further into his side, feeling the warmth of his love and finally relaxing. While they sat like this, the nurse came in, checked Mike's IV, changed her drainage bag and turned the lights down.

"Do I need to leave?" Harry asked right before Mary left the room.

"Of course not, love. There's a pillow and blanket in that cabinet there. If you don't fit on the couch, the rocker also reclines. I'll be in every few hours to check on her. I'll try not to wake you...Mike, don't be so stubborn about the pain meds, every 15 minutes, alright?"

"Alright, thanks." Mike replied with a sniffle.

"I'll be right back, love." Harry said, kissing her gently, and following the nurse into the hall.

"I guess the mood swings and crying are normal?" Harry asked as they passed the security guard sitting outside Mike's door.

"Absolutely. The hormones in Mike's body have to regulate themselves to adjust back to her non-pregnant state. The adjustment sometimes causes moodiness, but oftentimes gets to the port-partem depression stage. We'll be watching for that, Harry, don't worry. She'll be fine." Mary squeezed his shoulder and continued down the hall when he turned back to Mike's room. When he tiptoed in, Mike was already asleep. Harry drew the pillow and blanket from the cabinet and taking off his shoes, settled himself on the couch. He had to lay on his side and pull his knees up, but it was pretty comfy. He looked at her list of names and mentally picked out his favorites. He really liked all the names, but he chose the four he liked best and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

\--------------

Mike sat in the rocker beside her younger son's incubator and quietly fed him a bottle of her own milk. She was mildly resentful of the fact that she couldn't suckle him at her breast like any other mother could. She did understand though, that her tiny babies would spend more calories trying to suck than they would gain from her milk. She rocked and hummed quietly as she watched his tiny hands balled up into tiny fists on either side of her fingers as they gripped the bottle. It was useful practice for when he was big enough to hold the bottle on his own. She watched his obscenely long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, pink with the blood that flowed swiftly through the tiny veins hidden under his skin. She watched his puckered mouth relax as he fell asleep halfway through. She chuckled and kissed his forehead, the contact enough to rouse him from his sleep, his tiny mouth sucking again, as if he just remembered he was supposed to be eating. Mike smiled, but then gasped as a sharp pain in her stomach had her groaning. She felt Harry's hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes.

"Goddammit!" She yelled as her hand went towards the button on the box suspended above her bed.

"I'll get it, love." Harry said as he reached over her and hit the button, the green light turning red.

"Oh God, it was such a good dream, Harry....fucking pain!"

"I'm sorry, love. What was it about?" Harry asked, climbing beside her and holding her close. Mike was quiet until she could feel the morphine hit her system and the pain lessen. It only took a few minutes. She could see how people could become addicted to it. When she could finally unclench her jaws she sighed and began to tell Harry about the dream.

"I was feeding Be..." She caught herself just in time, letting out a little sob.

"That's it. We're naming them right now, Mike." Harry said agitatedly.

"At 2:13 in the morning?"

"Yes, love. I don't want you to have to censor everything you say. And another thing, the letters have been alright for the hospital staff, but I want us to be able to call them by their names. We are their parents...and anyway, I picked their names while you were sleeping."

"Tell me, Harry, what names did you pick?" Mike smiled up at him. She even loved this view of him, up his notrils, as she lay in his arms.

"OK, well these are the names I like the best. For the oldest, A, I've picked Aaron." Harry stopped talking and looked down at Mike. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates. He knew he'd picked that one right, and his heart began to pound.

"For B, I've picked Benjamin, but I think we should call him Ben..." Harry's eyes hadn't left hers, which were now filled with tears.

"And for the girls, C is Chloe...and D is Delilah." By the time he was done speaking Mike was full on crying, her tears soaking his shirt. He couldn't stop the emotions he felt either, and a few tears slid out of the corners of his eyes, as well. He marvelled at the crazy coincidences that had to occur for him to pick the exact names that her subconscious mind had come up with.

"How did we do that, Harry?" Mike asked wondering if she had talked in her sleep, or maybe she had told Harry months ago that those were her favorites.

"I don't know, love...I really don't know." Harry was speechless. He kissed her forehead before speaking again. "I want you to pick out the middle names, Mike."

"Well, I've always liked Michael, so we could go with Aaron Michael. And I think Benjamin Edward sounds good." Harry smiled at the sound of his own middle name.

"I was thinking of using my middle name. Rose, too. But it's a little too rhymy with Chloe. I think Chloe Renee flows pretty well, and Delilah Rose is perfect." Mike had already thought these through in the last few weeks...just in case Harry would pick the same ones. She smiled up at him as he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Mike. Those names are beyond perfect." Harry had a thought. He rolled sideways off the bed and opened the laptop that Mary had left there earlier. He opened the program that would access the camera in the NICU and settled back on the bed to hold Mike while they watched their babies.

"Oh look, Delilah's getting a bottle." Mike smiled as she had noticed that the D labeled incubator was open.

"And there's Ben kicking his feet." Harry squeezed Mike's shoulders as they watched a blue blanketed lump in the second incubator moving a little. Another nurse came over and gently lifted Ben out of his bed and changed his diaper on a changing table between the incubators. She wrapped him tightly again, and instead of putting him back, she sat down in one of the rockers and slowly rocked him. A third nurse handed the second a bottle and went over to Aaron and changed his diaper as well. The cycle repeated itself until all four had been changed and fed and then laid back in their beds. Satisfied that they were being well cared for, Mike closed her eyes and snuggled against Harry's shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, love."

"I'll try." She replied, kissing the side of his neck.

"I love you, Mummy." Harry whispered against Mike's temple.

"Love you, too, Daddy."


	54. Acquainting

  
The next morning, Harry woke up to a weak punch to the side of the head.

"Uuuugh hit the button..." Mike moaned as Harry was nearly laying on her.

"Oh crap, sorry love." Harry said as he leaned up and hit the button. He settled up against the top of the bed and drew Mike into his arms. She buried her fists and face in the front of Harry's shirt and moaned softly. He could tell the exact moment that the morphine kicked in.

"Alright, then, love?" He asked as one of her hands relaxed it's grip on his shirt and was gently laid against his cheek. He looked down to see her sleepy eyes smiling up at him.

"I've been better." She replied sarcastically. They laid together for a little while watching the Monday morning news shows. Mike was dozing off again, when there came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry called out. Dr. Jones stepped in and taking in the scene, apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry, should I come back later?" He asked.

"No, it's ok, she's awake." Harry said, looking down into Mike's face.

"How can you tell?" The doctor asked.

"She's not drooling."

"HEY!" Mike opened her eyes and pinched Harry's armpit.

"Well, you seem to be in pretty good spirits. Is the pain manageable, then?"

"Yeah, the morphine is lovely." Mike replied with a sleepy smile.

"I bet it is. I'm sure they'll be taking you off of it soon, though." Dr. Jones speculated.

"Probably later this morning." Mike said as she extracted herself from Harry's shirt and a nurse peeked around the door.

"Oh good, you're up. Gentlemen, if you could step outside for a few minutes, I need to change Mike's dressing. Here, let's hit the button, first." The nurse said, pushing the button on the morphine and watching Harry and the doctor leave the room.

"What's the matter, doctor?" Harry asked, assuming only bad news could have brought a doctor to their room at 6:15 in the morning. They walked down the hall a short distance and talked.

"Well, nothing major, we suspect that all of the babies may have some difficulties with digestion. It's nothing that they won't grow out of...literally. But B's having some trouble breathing." The doctor replied. He watched Harry's concerned face and continued. "Should we bother telling Mike?"

"We absolutely have to. There aren't many things that make her angrier than not knowing what's going on. Now that you've told me, I'll have to tell her. But you might as well tell her, since you know exactly what to say."

"You're wise beyond your years, Harry Styles."

"No, I've just been on the receiving end when Mike feels slighted."

"You can go back in now." The nurse called out to them from Mike's door. They stepped back into the room and Harry took his usual spot on the chair next to the head of the bed. He sat down and took Mike's hand in both of his, kissing the back of it and stroking it with his thumbs. Instantly Mike's heart plummeted to her feet. She knew something was wrong if Harry was comforting her before the doctor even started talking.

"Just give it to me straight out, Doctor." Mike said quietly, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Just a few things about the babies, but nothing major, Mike. We suspect that all of the babies will have a certain degree of difficulty with their food intake. There are early indications that their digestive systems are underdeveloped." Doctor Jones got it all out as he watched Mikes attentive face.

"Any long-term problems?" Mike asked.

"No, we think they will literally grow out of it in the next six months or so."

"What else?" Mike prodded the doctor.

"Well, your younger son, B has..."

"That would be Ben..." Mike informed the doctor, politely.

"You've named them, then. Splendid! Here, write the names down and I'll have the nurses change the signs on the incubators. It's always wise to start calling them by their proper names as soon as possible." Dr. Jones smiled as he pulled a small notebook out of the pocket of his white coat, and handed it to Mike with a pen. Mike handed it to Harry and looked at the doctor.

"What's wrong with Ben?"

"His lungs are underdeveloped, as well." The doctor replied as Mike began to worry.

"So he'll never be able to..." Mike started to speak, her greatest fear coming to life, her child not living a normal life.

"There should be no serious permanent effects, Mike. The other doctors and I have decided that a treatment program of human growth hormones will aid in the continued development of his lung tissue."

"You said no serious effects, any minor effects?" Harry asked quietly.

"Probably asthma."

"Which he could grow out of, right? I haven't had an attack in years." Harry asked. He put his hand on Mike's back and rubbed gently.

"Very likely. We'll start with the hormones and see how it goes. For now, we've fitted him with oxygen tubes for his nose."

"Isn't too much oxygen bad for babies' eyes?" Mike asked, having remembered reading something about that.

"Yes, but we're very careful not to let the levels of oxygen reach the damaging stage." Dr. Jones was impressed with this young couples knowledge and maturity.

"So eventually he'll be as healthy as the others?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mike. As he grows, he'll be just like any other lad his age."

"Alright then. Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome. Hopefully you'll be able to come down later and feed them some formula."

"I thought we were going to start expressing milk this morning..." Mike said, disappointedly.

"They are, Mike, but they can't use the first batch. Too much morphine content. It'll have to be thrown away, I'm sorry to say."

"OK." Mike was getting teary-eyed again.

"Well, I'm off to visit your wee ones." Dr. Jones said as he left the room. As soon as the door closed Harry was up on the bed pulling Mike into his arms.

"Sssh now, love. They'll be fine, Mike." Harry held her as she cried quietly. She felt totally useless again, knowing that she couldn't even feed them her milk from a bottle. And now Ben's lungs can't support him. Mike couldn't handle the emotional roller coaster anymore.

"Good morning!" A nurse came in and pulled up short, assessing the situation.

"I need to check your vitals, dear, and your breakfast is headed this way." She said, smiling at Harry, who smiled back at her.

"I've got to go out in the hall, love. I'll be right back in, though." Harry watched her small smile as she wiped her eyes. She watched his back as he went into the hall and closed the door. He was close to tears and didn't want Mike to see him that way.

"When can I get this IV out?" Mike asks suddenly.

"Right now, if you think you can make it without the morphine. Oral medications won't work as fast, Mike, and you might still be in a fair amount of pain."

"That's fine. I don't want to take anymore. And, I want to express right away this morning."

The nurse, Brenda, went on to explain that the babies would not need what she'd be producing right now. It is called colostrum. It's a thick, sticky yellowish substance that holds antibodies to help their immune systems. They'd be stuck in the hospital as long as the benefits would last, anyway. She'll be able to feed them when her 'real' milk came in, in a few days. But, Brenda added, they still needed to express the colostrum, and after this first batch, she could donate the rest to a research team. Mike was thrilled that someone could use it, so she happily waited while the nurse removed her IV and catheter.

"I'll get you some Vicoden to take with your breakfast."

"Well, I've had it in the past and it didn't work. The only thing that does work is Percocet."

"Then I'll get some of those and send them in with Harry."

Brenda went out into the hall and explained to Harry the situation with her feeding the babies and what Mike had wanted to do. He agreed that if she felt like she was helping someone she'd be much happier. When he backed into the room with her meds and breakfast he found her on the phone.

"It's very disappointing, but I guess I'll just feed them formula later when I go down to see them."

Harry wasn't sure who she was talking to, but she was smiling so all was good with his world.

"Can you come by this morning and bring some of that dry shampoo. I can't shower until tomorrow night, and I look like shit." Mike took a drink of the orange juice Harry had just opened, sucking it up the straw. Must be Lou, Harry thought. They talked for a few more minutes about Lux's first foray into potty training, which did not end well.

"Lou's coming later." Mike said as she hung up and put her phone down on the bed next to her. Harry grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Mike asked him when she heard his stomach growling.

"I'll wait till someone gets here." Harry replied, not wanting Mike to be alone. He didn't have long to wait. Bonnie and Martin came in just as Mike finished eating, Paul right behind them. Harry grabbed Paul and took him to the cafeteria. They got back to the room just in time to get booted out by a nurse with an odd looking little machine, who was there to show Mike what to do with her 'monster boobs'.

\-------------

An hour later, Harry pushed Mike up to the doors of the NICU. The wheelchair was necessary, as Mike was still unsteady on her feet, the Percocet not helping things any.

"Hurry, Harry...." Mike urged as Harry hit the button on the wall and pushed Mike through. They were greeted by Dr. Kapoor.

"It's good to see you two again. Let's go through, then." She smiled at Mike and Harry and opened another door.

Mike took in the whole room at once. The rocking chairs, the changing table, the incubators, but mostly the machines. There were monitors at each 'bed' and other things that Mike didn't recognize. Dr. Kapoor explained the purpose for everything. Mike smiled at little whiteboard signs that beared their names on the ends of the incubators.

"Mike, here's Aaron." A nurse walked over to Mike, a bundled up baby in her arms. Harry pushed Mike to the side of the incubator as she took her son into her arms. She sat there holding him, quietly looking at his face. She took in every detail about him, from the tiny hairs she could see peeking out of his beanie, to his closed eyes, to his button nose.

"He's perfect, Harry." Mike whispered.

"You shouldn't whisper, Mike, even if they're asleep. They need to get used to noise, or you'll never be able to make noise around them, especially while they're sleeping. That's why we play the radio in here." One of the other nurses said gently.

"Oh, OK..." Mike suddenly felt like there was a ton of things she didn't know.

"What are the booties on their hands for?" Mike asked.

"Babies fingernails can be really long when they're born, so we put booties on their hands to keep them from scratching themselves. They have basically no control of their appendages, yet." The nurse answered. As if on cue, Aaron smacked himself right in the eye. Mike, Harry and the nurse laughed, and then laughed harder when he made a tiny little frown. He opened his eyes, his eyebrows wrinkled, revealing glassy blue eyes the color of a summer sky.

"Aww, sorry Aaron, but you better get used to laughter." Mike kissed above his eye where he'd hit himself, and then his nose. His little eyes closed again.

"Can I look under the blanket?" Mike asked cautiously.

"Sure, just leave his hat on and the blanket around him."

Mike arranged Aaron on her lap, his head on her knees, his feet not quite reaching her stomach. She carefully unwrapped the blanket to reveal that a white undershirt and a diaper were his wardrobe for this morning. She and Harry spent a few minutes taking inventory. He did indeed have all of his fingers and toes. They stopped short of taking off his diaper, though, as he started fussing.

"Here, Mike, do you want to feed him, and Harry can you feed Chloe?" The nurse asked as another nurse directed Harry to a rocking chair and handed him his daughter and a very tiny baby bottle.

"Of course I do." Mike answered redressing and rewrapping Aaron and repositioning him in her arms.

"So, I was a little busy the other day, and I missed their weights. How much did they weigh?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Chloe was the largest at 3 lbs 14, Delilah was 3 lbs 13, and the boys were 3 - 11 and 3 - 10, Ben being the smallest. I've never heard of quadruplets all being so close to the same size. Usually there is one or two that are almost 4 lbs, and the other two barely top 2 lbs. Dr. McTavish said this was the most unusual multiple birth she's ever seen."

"Well, Mike is a bit of a perfectionist..." Harry added cheekily.

"Very funny, Styles." Mike rolled her eyes at him and then continued to stare at the baby in her lap. When he'd finished, and it seemed to take forever, the nurse taught her the best way to burp him. Harry on the other hand was taught a different way to burp, with Chloe face down on his lap, as she was harder to get a burp out of.

"How are we gonna know all of this?" Mike asked wondering why babies don't come with instruction manuals.

"Trial and error, Mike. What works for one might not work for another. You just have to experiment."

"Great." Mike sighed as a nurse took Aaron away to change his diaper.

"Can I change him?" Mike asked.

"Not until you can stand steady on your own, Mike."

"Yeah, wouldn't work if I fell over on him, now would it?" Mike smiled as one of the nurses handed Delilah to her. Harry had gotten to change Chloe's diaper, much to Mike's chagrin, and was now holding Ben. They fed these babies their bottles and as they were put back in their incubators, Mike started to yawn.

"Mike, it's time for you to get back to your room." Dr. Kapoor said as she came through the door.

"I guess so." Mike agreed with a pout.

"You're tired and I can tell you're in pain, too." Harry said after they had kissed all the babies and said goodbye to the nurses and Dr. Kapoor.

"How do you know I'm in pain?" Mike asked as Harry pushed her down the hall.

"You're gripping the arms of your chair like they owe you money..." Harry replied, leaning down to kiss the top of Mike's head.

"You know me so well." Mike turned up her face to accept an upside down kiss and they both giggled.

\---------

Later that night, after dinner and several visitors, including Dr. Hill, who was sadly catching a flight home the next day, Mike and Harry laid side by side in the bed. He had his arms around her and she was snuggled up to him, her head in the juncture of his neck and chest. Her left hand had snaked it's way inside his button up shirt and she was idly playing with the light dusting of hair on his chest.

"Easy now, love." Harry whispered onto her forehead as he kissed her gently, there.

"Why?"

"Cause we've been told no sex for six weeks..."

"I know what Dr. McTavish said, Harry, but I've been having sexy dreams about you for weeks, and it's been forever for you. What have you been doing without me?" Mike asked cheekily.

"Wanking."

"Honest as ever, Harold. Seriously, I really need you." Mike whined quietly as she pulled her hand out of his shirt and ran it down his front to lightly grip the semi in his sweatpants. He slept in t-shirts and sweatpants at the hospital. There were always nurses in and out all night, wouldn't want to shock them with an exposed body part.

"Mike, not here." Harry moaned quietly against her ear.

"It'll be ok, they won't come back for a while." Mike turned her head and captured his lips with hers. Her mouth was warm on his and his semi turned totally hard in a matter of seconds. Their shared moans filled the room as she slid her hand in his boxers and ran it up and down his smooth warm shaft.

"God, Mike, you're gonna have to stop before I cum."

"That's kinda the point..."

Harry slid his hands up to Mike's cheeks and kissed her with all the love he had, adoring the sounds she was making. He moaned quietly into her mouth as he slipped one of his hands under her top to run it over her gargantuan breasts.

"Oh God, Harry, not yet. They're so full they hurt."

"Sorry, love." He whispered.

"Let me take care of you." She kissed him deeply, licking his top lip and sucking on the bottom one.

"But I can't take care of you until your lady bits straighten themselves out."

"It's ok, Harry. Honestly, I just don't feel sexy, or even normal right now. I do however have a craving for you..." Mike's voice was husky and Harry smiled against her mouth as he deepened their already intense snog. She brought her hand out of his pants as he pulled his sweatpants down over his hips a little, exposing his hard length. She licked her palm and gripped him firmly, kissing him again. Her tongue slid in and out of his mouth at the same pace that she stroked him up and down. He ran his hands through her curls and kissed her hard. They were both breathless as he held it off as long as he could. All of a sudden he went rigid and caught his cum in a wad of kleenex he'd been hiding under Mike's pillow. They kissed him down from his high, and then laid there panting as Mike helped him put himself back together.

"I love you so much, Mike." Harry whispered as he totally relaxed.

"I love you too, Harry." Mike replied as she yawned and settled in to sleep.

\----------------

Harry and Mike's routine in the next few days settled into somewhat of a lazy pattern. They awoke together on Mike's bed around 7:00, ate breakfast, then visited the babies for about an hour. When they got back to her room there was always someone there. Bonnie and Martin, one (or more) of the boys, or Lou and Tom. They even brought Lux to visist one day. That didn't last long though, because she kept climbing up onto the bed to see 'where Mike's baby belly go?' Then they'd have lunch and Harry would go back to the flat for a few hours while Mike napped. At 3:00 Harry would come back and they'd spend another two hours getting to know their children. Already, after only a few days, they were revealing their personalities.

On Wednesday afternoon, Mike wasn't tired enough to nap, so she asked the nurse on duty if she could go down to the NICU to visit the babies.

"Why, sure, Mike. I'll walk with you." They talked about how Mike was feeling and a little bit about the babies, Mike's security guard that day was Alberto, who was following behind them a short distance. Mike felt conspicuous having a bodyguard, but they still hadn't located her father, so it was still necessary. When they stepped into the NICU, Mike greeted the nurses and sat down in one of the rockers to rest. After a few minutes one of the nurses handed her Ben to feed. The nurses had been concerned that she was favoring Ben over the others, and were afraid to mention it to her. She must have already realized it though, because the day before, she had let Harry feed him instead. But, today, she was back to Ben. She was quietly singing to him when she heard a shout and a scuffle outside the nursery door. When the door opened Mike was shocked to see a man holding a nurse roughly by the arm, a knife to her neck. It took a few seconds for Mike to figure out who it was. He was dressed in a doctor's scrubs and lab type coat, but there was no denying who it was. It was John Ward, the man who'd made her life the difficult mess that it was. Like a mama bear defending her cubs, Mike bared her teeth and growled a single sentence that summed up how she felt about her biological father.

"What the hell do you want, now?"


	55. Threatening

  
"Well, pumpkin, I think I've made that pretty obvious..."

Mike shuddered at his use of her childhood nickname. She hadn't heard him use it since before Jackie was born. Frankly, it made her stomach turn. She held Ben closer to her and started to inch her way over to his incubator.

"Stop right there. I'll be taking him with me." Her father said, calmly. Mike's heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to jump right out of her chest. No one was leaving here with these babies.

"No, he can't leave the hospital without his oxygen. He'll die." Mike thought perhaps he still had enough human decency not to want her son dead.

"Oh, so you had a defective son, too, then?" He asked, a cruel twist to his smile.

"No, John, he's not defective. Just a little behind the others." Mike laid Ben in his incubator. She could tell she'd aggravated him by calling him by his name, but she couldn't bring herself to call him Dad.

"Fine, I know you have another son. You there, get the other boy." John Ward said to the nurse, Mary, that was trying to remain hidden behind the incubators. Too late, he'd already seen her when he came in. She just stood there and stared at him, too scared to move.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day. Grab the other boy, or this one gets a slit throat." John said, his grip on the other nurse tightening. Sandy gasped at the feel of the knife biting into the skin of her neck.

"Don't do it, Mary." Sandy growled as she struggled against his grip. Mike glanced at the time on the clock and silently rejoiced that it was nearly 3:00. Hopefully Harry would come here first, or if he went to her room first he would check out the baby-cam on the laptop and see what was happening. She needed to stall.

"What do you hope to gain from kidnapping my baby?" Mike asked a preposterously stupid question, knowing she would get a lecture of an answer.

"What a stupid question, Mike. I was planning on ransoming him and getting a ton of money from you and your little popstar. But, as usual, you've screwed up my plans...so, now I can take you with me and not only get money from your 'boyfriend' for returning the baby, but I could finally get some cash from Simon Cowell, too. He's such a stubborn bastard..."

As John Ward continued to lecture his daughter on her stupidity, Harry had stepped into Mike's room with flowers in front of his face. He'd noticed that his arrangement from Sunday was getting a little wilty, so he figured to replace them before they got too bad. When Mike didn't oooh and aaah like she always did when she got flowers, he moved them aside to see the bed. There was no Mike. He set the flowers down and looked in the bathroom...still no Mike. DUH! Must be visiting the babies. He brought up the baby-cam and let out a manly shriek. He grabbed his phone and called Paul immediately.

"Good afternoon, Harold."

"Paul, I just got up to Mike's room and I can see there's a man with a knife down in the NICU with Mike! It must be John Ward. HURRY!!"

"Stay where you are then, Harry!!!" Paul parked in the first spot he could find and ran like the wind into the hospital, foregoing the lift and headed up the stairwell. When he got to the hall where the NICU is, he noticed that Alberto was sitting on the floor, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Paul." Alberto tried to stand, but Paul put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"No worries, just stay still. I've got this." Paul said as he looked in the window of the door. He could see the back of a man in a doctor's coat holding a nurse by the arm. He couldn't see what he had in his other hand, but it was probably the knife that Harry mentioned. He could see Mike's face over the man's shoulder. She looked furious.

"Come on, you stupid bitch. Hand me that baby." John Ward's patience was running thin. He needed to get out of there before someone noticed the man he'd knocked out laying on the floor in the hall. When Mary picked Aaron up, John Ward grabbed the nurse by his side around the neck. He raised his knee and slammed Sandy's forehead into it, pushing her unconscious body to the floor. Mike gasped, but was frozen in place, until he grabbed Aaron roughly out of Mary's hand and was holding him by his blanket. Mike saw movement from the window behind and her eyes went wide. John noticed her attention drawn to the window and started to walk towards her. Mike dove at John hoping to grab Aaron and push her father back into the door. At the same second, Paul opened the door right into the back of John Ward's head as Mike pushed him back. Her robe had gotten tangled on the rocker of one of the chairs and she pitched forward landing squarely on her stomach, her elbows hitting the floor right in front of her father. A horrendous ripping sound was heard and Aaron was dropped to the floor. Mike caught him in her hands, and Mary who had come up behind her, pulled her by her feet, to safety, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Paul wrestled with John Ward on the floor as Alberto struggled in and sat on Ward.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here!?!" Dr. O'Donnell had just arrived and quickly surveyed the situation.

"Doctor!! Mike has ripped all of her stitches!" Mary, exclaimed as she lifted Aaron out of Mike's hands and laid him, still asleep in his incubator. Aaron had been taken out, held loosely in his blanket, dropped, caught and put back to bed all without waking up.

"We have to get her into surgery immediately. You, there, grab Mike and follow me." The doctor said to Paul as he went over to Mike and turned her over gently.

"Oh God, Paul, is Aaron safe?" Mike's only concern was her son.

"Yes, pet, he's fine. Let's get you put back together, eh?"

"Where's Harry?"

"He's in your room. As soon I get you into surgery I'll go up and get him."

"I want to see him..." Mike was starting to cry now, the shock of the impact must be wearing off and the pain starting. Paul asked the doctor what room they would be going to.

"Alberto, go up to Mike's room and get Harry. Bring him down."

Less than three minutes later Harry was at Mike's side, frantic.

"I saw it all on the baby-cam. I was so frightened. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you." Harry was in tears. His arms around Mike as he kissed her tears from her cheeks.

"It's my fault for not waiting for you to get back. I was too impatient to see the babies." Mike replied as she clung to Harry.

"But, pet, it's your impatience that saved Aaron. If you hadn't been there he probably would have gotten one of the wee ones out of the hospital." Paul said from Harry's side. Dr. O'Donnell cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, we've got to get Mike stitched back up. It shouldn't take too long."

\-------------

A few hours later, Mike laid in her room, again, Harry holding one hand, Bonnie holding the other. Martin sat on the couch across the room reading the Sun (or at least checking out the Page 3 girl).

"I'm so sorry, Michaela, if only I hadn't answered your Aunt Kathy's call..."

"Seriously, Mom? Stop blaming yourself for this. You are not responsible for the fact that that man is a psycho..." Mike tried to turn towards her mom, but winced at the pain in her ribs. She'd not only ripped her incision open, but she'd bruised 2 ribs as well.

"But..."

"Mom, Aunt Kathy was bound and determined to get you to date her brother. She wouldn't have given up until you did. And anyway, Mom, if you hadn't married him, you would have married someone else, and I wouldn't be here, Jackie, either."

"I know, baby..."

"He must have had some redeeming qualities, Mom."

"He did, Michaela. He just changed over time."

"I know that, Mom. Grandma and Grandpa raised him at the same time they raised Aunt Kathy and Uncle Wayne, and they aren't sadistic sociopaths." Mike knew she was being a little extreme about her dad, but she was still livid with him.

"It's a wonder you and Jaclyn turned out as well as you did. He really could have messed you two up if it hadn't have been for your mom." Martin added from his spot at the end of the room.

"You know Dad, if I wouldn't have had the childhood I did, I wouldn't be the person I am, today. I wouldn't have been so controlling and protective of my songs, and wouldn't have met Harry. I would have just sent my music to Simon Cowell and said 'have at it!'" Mike said as she squeezed Harry's hand.

"That would have been tragic." Harry mumbled, kissing the back of Mike's hand. Mike looked over at him and watched as his eyes met hers, his head still bent over her hand. It was such a warm, loving look that she wished for the millionth time that she didn't have to wait so long to be with him again.

"Good news, everyone!" Paul came through the door.

"Extradition to the U.S.?" Martin asked. He'd already met with the Scotland Yard and FBI operatives and that was what they were hoping for as well.

"Yes, sir. The best part about it is that with testimony from Simon and the staff of the hospital he'll be put away for a long time. The only thing they'll need is a signed affidavit from Mike. I've told them that it will have to wait until you've recovered."

"No Paul, I can do it now. The sooner the better." Mike tried to sit up straighter, but moaned at the movement. Paul gave her an 'I told you so' look.

"That just proves my point. They'll take your statement when the doctors say they can." Paul frowned at Mike who frowned right back. It would have been funny if Mike wasn't in such pain.

\-----------

Mike recovered and was released from the hospital almost a week later. They'd kept her longer than initially expected, because the bruised ribs were being stubborn. She actually left the hospital for a whole hour before asking Harry when they could go back. He agreed to take her first thing in the morning, before tour rehearsal. It happened to be Harry's birthday, and after Rose had treated everyone that was at the flat to a tremendous roast beef dinner, Nick showed up to take him out for his birthday.

"I can't go out tonight, Grimmy, I just brought Mike home today." Harry shook his head no, vehemently, and led Nick into the lounge. Mike had reluctantly agreed to sit in the lounge and watch a movie with her mom, dad, Harry and Louis. Nick sat down beside Mike and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Watch the ribs, Grimmy." Mike warned as he eased up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry, love. I've come to take the birthday boy out."

"I told him no, Mike. You've just gotten home."

"It's ok with me, babe. I'm planning on crashing upstairs in the bedroom in about 8 minutes and I'll be out until at least 7:00am."

"But what if you need something?"

"We're here, Harry. Go out and have some fun. Between the hospital and work, you've been cooped up for too long." Louis assured Harry that he would look after Mike.

"You're invited too, Tommo..." Nick added.

"Thanks for the invite, mate, but I'm pretty much knackered."

"Just do me a favor and wear the ugliest shirt you have. It'll keep the women off of you." Mike said as she yawned and tried to get out of the recliner. Harry helped her ease off of the couch as she said goodnight to everyone. They went upstairs and Mike got into bed as Harry inspected his closet. All of a sudden he started laughing.

"Mum must have left it here last week." Harry mumbled as he came out of the closet wearing a navy blue button up shirt with white hearts on it.

"That'll do, Harold, that'll do." Mike smiled as he shoomed his hair and slipped on his boots.

"I won't be too late, love." Harry assured her.

"Have fun!" Mike kissed him soundly and laughed as he walked out of the room. That truly was a horrendously ugly shirt.

An hour later Mike began to receive a series of texts that she didn't notice until the next morning when a very smelly Harry woke her up at 7:30. He rolled over and his moan woke Mike up. She shook her head and pushed him away as she grabbed her phone off the nightstand. He was mumbling something about too much liquor and not enough clothes, as he stumbled into the bathroom. Mike couldn't help but laugh when she read his texts from the night before. She could tell he was verging on drunk texting by the spelling on the last one.

'ooohhh noooo Grimmy got a stopper'

'*stripper - damn autocorrect'

'sorry...'

'Niall's taking pictures'

'If you see the pics it's not as bad as it looks'

'I looooooooooove you Miiiike!@%$'

Mike laughed as she checked tumblr and twitter and saw an amazing collection of very blurry photos of the night before. Harry looked extremely uncomfortable with the stripper, while Nick was enjoying making Harry uncomfortable. Harry is probably the only 19 year old male who wouldn't lay his hands on a stripper. Mike did notice that there weren't too many pictures of him with women...the shirt must have done the trick. After only a few minutes, Harry returned to the bed and was laying face-down beside Mike.

"So Harry, how was the stopper?" Mike couldn't help herself as she spoke loudly and poked him in the side.

"Bloody hell, Mike, stop yelling, my head is killing me."

"Too sick to take me to see the babies?" Mike whispered in his ear and she gently massaged his temples.

"Never." Harry rolled off the bed and groaned from the floor as he crawled on hands and knees to the bathroom.

"So Anne and I want to throw you a shower, Mike." Bonnie said a hour later as they sat at the kitchen table having breakfast.

"No, Mom, showers are for people who aren't multi-millionaires." Mike was going to stand firm about this.

"OK, then. How about Anne and I throw the babies a coming home party."

"That's fine, Mom, but I'm donating any gifts that we receive to charity. Harry and I have talked about it, and we're going to go shopping before the babies come home for all the necessities. You and Anne should come with us." Mike was looking forward to it.

"I'd love to, and I know Anne would too. So we were thinking about renting out the facility here at the complex for your party."

"How many people are you inviting, Mom?" Mike could tell this was going to get out of hand quickly.

"Oh just friends and family." Bonnie replied innocently.

"That sounds lovely, Bonnie, but I insist on paying for the room, and the food and drinks, too." Harry looked determined.

"No Harry, if you want to pay for the room rental that's fine, but I'm handling the food and drinks." Martin looked over the top of the paper and fixed Harry with a 'don't argue with me' look.

"Yes sir."

\---------------

For the remaining three weeks that the babies stayed in the hospital, Mike spent most of her time there. Harry was busy a good deal of the time in rehearsals and doing promo work for the tour, but spent every spare second with his babies. It seemed to Mike that he stared at them for extended periods of time just memorizing their features. She hated that he would be leaving for weeks at a time, but she also knew that the tickets for these shows were bought a year ago, and they couldn't let their fans down.

The week before the babies were released from the hospital, Harry talked Mike into going to see Simon at his office. Mike hadn't seen him for nearly a week, so she didn't mind the detour as they were leaving the hospital.

"Oh good, you've come to clean out my rehearsal rooms." Simon smiled brightly and hugged Mike and Harry as he met them in the hall outside his office.

"Clean out what?" Mike asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Simon asked Harry who shook his head, no.

"We've been receiving packages since the news of the babies births hit the media. Mostly from companies pushing their goods, but we've got a whole room of things sent in by fans, too." Simon said as they walked down the hall to the room where Mike met the boys nearly a year ago. He opened the door and Mike whistled.

"Holy shit that's a lotta diapers." Mike pointed to stacks of boxes of diapers of many different sizes and styles.

"You have four butts to cover...you're gonna need a lot of diapers." Simon said as he turned to the door where a young lady came in with a manilla folder.

"Ok, so I guess we can mark nappies off our list." Harry laughed as he walked over and picked up a pink box for newborns.

"Mike, Harry, this is Angela. She's been keeping an inventory of everything we've received. Take a look at everything, and if there's something you don't want we can donate it." Simon kissed Mike's cheek and shook Harry's hand before he left the room, begging off for some sort of meeting.

"Thanks, Simon!" Harry yelled as he looked around the room at the enormity of it all. They spent the next three hours looking through everything and marking some of it for donations. They were keeping quite a lot of it, especially the diapers. Mike figured if they had any left over when the babies moved up to the next size, they would give away the smaller size at that time. Then they had box after box of onesies, undershirts, socks, hair accessories, most of which they were keeping. They received bottles and other feeding utensils, keeping what they thought they would need and donating the rest. They had countless baby tubs, towels, bathtub toys, again keeping only what they needed. They got a few strollers, high chairs and car seats, but they wanted to pick out their own, so all of those were donated.

"I guess we need to send thank you notes to all of these people..." Mike suggested with a sigh.

"No worries, Mike. I've been sending them every day. Here's a copy of the form letter that I revise to personalize each one. Mike read the letter that was signed 'Thanks for your thoughtfulness, we really appreciate you, Harry and Mike'.

"How much work has this been for you?" Mike asked Angela, worrying that her regular work wasn't getting done because of them.

"It's a full time job, Mike. I'm an intern, doing a semester of work in public relations, and started here right before the babies were born. When the packages started arriving I volunteered to coordinate this whole thing. I'm hoping I do such a good job that I can turn this into a permanent thing after graduation in May."

"Well, you have my recommendation, if that means anything." Mike said as she opened another box from a fan in Norway.

"I'm sure it does, Mike. Simon loves you."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he talks about you all the time."

"Harry, we can't get rid of these." Mike held up four outfits that came from out of the box from Norway. They were traditional Norwegian baby clothes. Little white shirts under colorful bright blue embroidered dresses for the girls and little knee brithches and jumpers with blue designs for the boys.

"But they match, Mike..." Harry reminded Mike of her aversion to dressing the babies in matching outfits. She'd been adamant that she didn't want to dress them alike, because they were four distinct people, not a unit. She also hated it when people referred to them as the quads.

"I know, Harry, but I guess occasionally it won't warp their self-esteem and individualism. Only for special occasions, alright?" Mike caved a little as she went through package after package. She and Angela separated the keepers with the donations and Harry moved the donations to another room and the keepers into what they were calling the diaper room.

"So anything new I get in we'll keep separate and whenever you can get by here, just ask for me and we can do this again." Angela smiled and hugged Mike and Harry both before they left. Harry must have been hungry.

"Sounds good, now let's get home before I eat my own arm."


	56. Getting Back to It

  
The day of the Brits dawned early for Mike. She'd slid quietly out of the bed, careful not to wake Harry. She took some clothes into the bathroom and was out of the shower and drying off before he woke up. She looked at her stomach with dismay, wondering if she would ever get her flat stomach back. She was standing sideways in front of the bathroom mirror, disgusted with herself when she heard his raspy morning voice.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked as he leaned against the doorjamb.

She hastily covered herself up with a towel and smiled at him as she grabbed her clothes and walked past him out of the bathroom.

"Nothing, Harry. I'm fine." She turned her back on him and started to get dressed.

"Well then, if there's nothing wrong, turn around..." Harry's hands were warm on her shoulders as he gently urged her to turn around. She stared at the floor and wouldn't meet his stare.

"No, I can't. I need to go start breakfast." Mike's voice was a little shaky with nervousness. Harry backed her slowly up to the bed and turned around, sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He gently pulled her face up to his, looking into her slightly watery green eyes.

"You're not leaving this room until you tell me what is wrong with you."

"I'm just a little tired this morning, Harry."

"Tired? You covered yourself up because you're tired?"

"What?"

"Mike, you've kept yourself covered up since you've been home. I haven't seen you naked since before Christmas, Mike." Harry stated the fact quietly and non-judgementally. He wasn't scolding her, he just wanted to know what she was feeling.

"You don't want me anymore." Mike said it so quietly into his shoulder, Harry wasn't sure he heard her right.

"What? Not want you anymore?" Harry was shocked that she could ever think that. He ran his hands up and down her back slowly and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah..." She relaxed into his embrace and kissed his neck below his ear and waited for him to speak.

"Of course I want you, Mike. I love you so much, love. I will always want you."

"But, we don't kiss like we used to, and when we lay in bed together it's like we're siblings. You barely touch me..."

"Mike, I've just been waiting..."

"Waiting for what, Harry?" Mike held her breath.

"For you to heal. I don't want to start anything we can't finish."

"I've offered to take care of..." Mike had offered her expert services in the blow-job department several times since getting out of the hospital. He'd only taken her up on it once.

"I can take care of it myself, love." Harry knew she enjoyed her 'work' but never wanted it to be one-sided.

"I thought you didn't want me to help you out, cause you weren't interested..."

"How can I not be interested? I love you, Mike and I want you just as much as I did the first time we made love. Now, show me what's got you so worried." The look of adoration in Harry's eyes prompted Mike to stand up and face him. She pulled her sweatpants down and her shirt up and showed him her stomach.

"Mike, it looks fine. It's just a scar and some stretch marks..." Harry deftly lied.

"Stop lying to me Harry. It's not fine. I look like a shar-pei."

"Honey, you're much better looking than Ashley Tisdale." High School Musical reference, really, Mike?

"No, not Sharpay, shar-pei...the Chinese dogs?"

"Oh, the ones with the extra skin...no, Mike, you're exagerrating... I don't care about your extra skin or your weight, Mike, as long as you're healthy. And anyway, you're perfect to me." He sang the last line while Mike rolled her eyes.

"Don't start quoting your own songs to me, Harry. I've lost 35 pounds and I'm working out, why won't this go away?" Mike said pointing to the fold of excess skin above her scar.

"Dr. McTavish said that you might have to have plastic surgery to get rid of any extra skin, remember?"

"I know, but I don't want them to take too much and not have enough skin if..." Mike stopped when Harry's eyes lit up and he started smiling.

"If what, Mike?"

"If maybe, possibly, not saying it's gonna happen, but I might not rule out having other babies..." Mike's voice trailed off and she got all shy and tried to run. Harry grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down on his lap, again.

"Listen, love. That is your choice alone." Harry continued when Mike started to interrupt him. "Shh. I told you a long time ago that I was never going to force you to do something you didn't want to do. Just remember that I will always be up for having more children. But the ultimate decision is yours. I'm completely happy with the four we have, so if we don't have anymore I'll still love you to no end."

"I know, babe. It's like I told Dr. Hill when he asked if I wanted him to tie my tubes before I was stitched up...we're too young to make that decision. Harry, we're 23 and 19...who knows what's going to happen."

"I agree, love. This isn't something we need to worry about for a long time. Now, what were you saying about breakfast?"

\-------------

"Yes, Ian...I know I should have...I'll try. I can't promise you anything...We'll just do it like we rehearsed, alright?"

"What did Ian want?" Mike asked Harry, wondering what their Modest! Management rep wanted. They were walking out the door to meet Paul at the limo that was parked over at Niall's.

"They want you to sing with us tonight." Harry decided to just get it out there, instead of sugar-coating it. He held onto the hand that was gripping his and held her tight against his side as they walked down the sidewalk. Her full length sparkly black dress blew around her legs and her high heels clicked on the pavement. For a few seconds that was the only sound she made.

"Aren't you singing One Way or Another?"

"Yeah, but they want you to do Little Things with us on the second stage before the show. The performances on that stage are just for the red carpet fans...they won't be on the show. We did 'What Makes You Beautiful' on that stage last year."

"I know, Jackie had me watching it online. I haven't even rehearsed with you." Mike was starting to panic and slow down. He held tight and by sheer will propelled her towards the black vehicle he could see parked on the next block.

"We can rehearse it in the car, love."

"Seriously?!?!" By this time she'd skidded to a stop and was digging her heels in.

"Having problems, there, Haz?" Zayn asked as he got out of the limo and approached them.

"Mike's not liking the idea of singing tonight."

"So, why didn't you tell her earlier?"

"EARLIER!?!?" Mike looked angrily at Harry, but the sentiment died quickly as Zayn hugged her warmly. She breathed in the scent that was so typically Zayn, aftershave and smoke.

"I'm sorry, love, I thought they forgot about the suggestion. I guess they didn't."

"How long have you known?" Mike asked Harry, her expression accusing.

"Since last week. I told them I didn't think you'd want to." Harry replied with a weak smile.

"So you didn't think to ask me then? Maybe I'd have said yes..."

"It's better this way, less time to stress out. Mike, you've listened to the song a million times. You know it by heart." Harry and Zayn were both pulling on her hands, now.

"But whose part will I be singing?"

"You can either do all the backup parts, or take the bridge."

"The bridge?? Niall?"

"Yes, Mike?" Niall had walked up to them and gave her a huge Horan hug, complete with backrub and kiss on the temple. It was a little awkward as Harry and Zayn hadn't let go of her hands for fear she'd run.

"I don't want to take the bridge from you, Niall..."

"Do you know how many times we're gonna sing that song in the next 20 years, Mike. I think I can give you the bridge this one time. Let her go, lads." Niall squeezed her tightly and guided her to the limo. Paul pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You'll do fine, pet." Mike looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Paul. OK, I'll take the bridge."

"Good then, if all of you would kindly stop manhandling my fiancee, we can go..." Harry said good-naturedly as they all got in and headed to Liam's where they were picking up Liam, Danielle, Louis and Eleanor who'd been shopping together and decided to get ready at Liam's.

Two hours later they stood with Dan, Sandy, and their guitars, behind a curtain and waited for the signal. They could hear the crowd beyond chanting 'One Direction' over and over. Mike didn't think she'd ever get used to that. The stage manager pulled open the curtain and said 'GO' quietly to Dan. The crowd erupted to an insane level as soon as the curtain opened. The walked out and took their seats on the customary speakers. Instead of the usual 5 speakers, they had a extra large one in the center for Harry and Mike to snuggle up on. It was a tight fit, so Harry had his arm around Mike's back. It was a welcome gesture as Mike's nerves were causing her to shake uncontrollably. Luckily Harry had time during the first verse and chorus to calm her down. But, as soon as Zayn started singing, Mike settled down and went into performer mode. When Harry's solo started he kept his gaze firmly planted on Mike's eyes. Their earlier discussion ringing true to both of them. It didn't matter what shape Mike was in, Harry would always adore her. By the time the bridge started Mike sang strong and sure and sounded beautiful. She joined the chorus at the end, taking the high part and smiling as the audience screamed.

"You were perfect, love." Harry squeezed her tightly as they left the stage. Everyone complimented Mike on her performance as they walked the red carpet into the O2. They were seated at their table. Mike was asked to sit with them, while the other girls sat with the boys' families in the seats.

"Oh Harry, it was so much fun. I guess I've missed the stage. I never thought I would actually miss performing. Now, it'll be forever before I can do it again." Mike seemed almost sad.

"Not really, love. When the babies get bigger, you'll all be able to travel with us." Harry replied.

"Yeah, Mike. We'll just have to get another bus for your family." Liam added from Mike's other side.

"And hire an army of nannies." Zayn said as he looked through his program.

"It'll be great!" Niall yelled as he found a bowl of nuts on the table, took a handful and offered them to Mike.

"Well, I won't have anything to sing if I don't finish the album." Mike really wanted a drink, but they'd promised management and Simon that they wouldn't get trashed like last year.

"There will be time for that later, love. Let's just enjoy the show."

\-------------

At 2:30 the next morning Mike woke up alone. Harry had gone out with Nick. He'd approached their table before the ceremony started, inviting all of them out to the Radio 1 party. Liam and Louis declined, they were taking the girls out afterwards. Niall and Zayn also turned him down. They were going to another party that they'd all been invited to at Robbie Williams' house.

"Go ahead and go, Harry. But, don't forget we have that appointment with Dr. McTavish at 8:30." Mike had thought he'd have remembered. Well, he still has time to get home before it's time to leave, she thought as she fell back to sleep.

When the alarm went off at 6:00 am, Harry still wasn't home. Mike texted his phone...

'Harry, are you gonna be home by 8:00?'

When Mike got out of the shower she checked her phone. No message from Harry. She dialed his number and waited. No answer.

"Michaela, are you up dear?" Bonnie knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah, come on in." Mike yelled from the closet.

"Did Harry come home last night?" Bonnie asked.

"No, how did you know?"

"He's on the radio with that Nick guy. They were laughing cause they haven't been to bed and now they're on the radio. He sounds drunk, Mike." Bonnie's tone was very disapproving. Mike knew from the few times Bonnie had met Nick that he wasn't her favorite person.

"Ok, Mom. He's an adult, he can do what he wants." Mike wasn't thrilled at the situation, but until she talked to him she wasn't going to pass judgement.

"Yes, he is, but he has responsibilities..."

"Mom, I know what you are going to say. He should be here with me and not running around London, because soon he'll be gone all the time and I'll be stuck here with the babies. Right?"

"Something like that, yes. Did he even call you to tell you he was staying out all night?"

"No, but he told me when I left the Radio 1 party that he'd probably be late and not to wait up."

"That's ridiculous and I'm going to have to speak to him when he gets home!" Bonnie's voice had been getting steadily louder since she'd entered the room. Martin stuck his head in the door and added his two cents worth.

"Bonnie, let Mike handle this. Harry is not your son, he's Mike's fiancee. This is really none of our business."

"Well!" Bonnie huffed out of the room and left the door wide open. Martin walked in and sat down on the bed next to Mike.

"I'm sorry, sugar."

"About what, Dad?"

"Sorry that your mom has made you feel badly about Harry. And I'm sorry that Harry didn't come home."

"Thanks, Dad. She's right to a certain extent. But I know he didn't get into any trouble, and he'll pay for it later when he gets home with a headache and a woman nagging in his ear."

"That's my girl." Martin said, squeezing her in a hug.

Harry made it home at 10:30 and went straight up to bed. He wondered where Mike was, but he knew she'd be upset with him and didn't think his head could take it, so he escaped to sleep.

"Hello?" Mike's soft voice echoed around in Harry's head and woke him.

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Mmhhmm..."

"Good...it's a shame you weren't here earlier, Harry."

"Why?" His voice was so raspy, Mike had to remember she was mad at him, cause what she really wanted to do was fuck him into the mattress.

"Dr. McTavish said I was fully healed..."

"So...?"

"So we're free to do anything we want to. But, I bet all you want to do right now, is sleep, right?" The answering whine from Harry was truly pitiful.

"And, Dr. O'Donell says they're going to discharge the babies tomorrow...all 4 of them." Mike smiled as Harry sat up and blindly reached for her. Even with his bloodshot eyes, messy hair and nearly green skin her heart skipped a beat and she drew him close.

"I'm sorry, Mike. That was the stupidest stunt I've pulled in years. I promise I'll never do that again."

"I know, Harry. You might want to apologize to Mom and Dad, too."

"Oh, damn. I'm so sorry..." Harry hung his head and buried it in Mike's chest. She rubbed his back idly as his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep. She almost felt sorry for him. Sometimes she had to remind herself that under the talented, popular and rich popstar there was really just a 19 year old boy. The reason that she wasn't more upset with him is that she knew he would rise to the occasion and when the babies came home he would be the best dad in the world.

\-----------

Dinner that night could have been a stressful, tense affair. Harry nipped it in the bud as soon as he walked in the room.

"Bonnie, Martin, I want to apologize for my irresponsible behavior of last night. I should have come home, or at the very least called Mike when I realized I wasn't coming home. You are right to be disappointed in me, and I promise you that this was my last hurrah, as it were."

"Well, if Mike can forgive you we can, too." Bonnie conceded, then stood up and drew Harry in for a hug. When she let go of him Martin stepped in and shook his hand, pulling him closer.

"Did you at least have a good time?" Martin whispered into Harry's ear.

"Yes I did, sir." Harry whispered back, and they both cleared their throats and sat down at the table, Mike and Bonnie staring at them oddly.

"Nothing, dear..." Martin and Harry said at the same time.

"Yeah, right..." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Harry and Mike ate quickly and went to the hospital to see their little ones. Mike brought along a large diaper bag packed with things she thought they'd need to bring them home, including an outfit to take their pictures in. It was a bittersweet visit because Mike had gotten close to these nurses that had been taking care of her babies. She cried when they said goodbye, knowing these ladies would be gone when they came back in the morning. She'd have to do this all over again the next day with the day crew.

When they returned to the flat at nearly 10:00 pm, they found Bonnie and Martin at their customary places in the library. Martin was behind his laptop at the desk and Bonnie was lounging on the divan with a book. There was a chilled bottle of Mike's favorite wine and four glasses on the coffee table.

"Having a party, Mom?" Mike asked as she uncorked the wine and began to pour.

"No, just a little celebration of our last night of peace and quiet at the Styles-Ward home." Bonnie answered, shifting her legs off the couch to make room. Martin sat down with her and they all toasted to sleep. Harry sat down in one of the big overstuffed chairs in front of the fire and pulled Mike into his lap.

"Louis and Eleanor go out?" Harry asked.

"No, they went to bed about an hour ago. Louis mumbled something about taking advantage of the quiet night and then they giggled as they ran upstairs." Bonnie replied, winking at them.

"Sound like a good idea to me..." Harry said as he gently shoved Mike off his lap.

"Goodnight my friends..." Mike said as she kissed her parents cheeks and followed Harry up the steps. They stopped twice on the way up to steal kisses. By the time they got to their room at the end of the hall, Harry's shirt was off, Mike was hopping on one leg trying to get her jeans off and they were kissing as Harry opened the door.

"Wait, love, let's slow down, shall we?" Harry said as he pulled her in his arms. He closed and locked the door and leaned back against it, Mike still in his arms.

"Yeah. No reason to rush, right?" Mike agreed.

No less than 7 minutes later they lay in the middle of the bed, both worn out and satisfied.

"OK, that wasn't at all pretty, was it?" Harry asked as he lay on his side, stroking Mike's cheek.

"Sad, sad, sad display of our abilities. We can do so much better than that." Mike replied as she began to slowly lick a trail around the edges of the moth on Harry's stomach.

"Shall we try it again, and this time with more feeling..." Harry whispered as he pulled Mike up to him, his hands under her armpits. She giggled and kissed him gently.

"Yes, sir." Mike whispered against his lips, her tongue peeking out to run along Harry's bottom lip. His intake of breath making his chest flex against hers as she rolled onto her side and ran her hands along his shoulders.

"I love you, Mike." Harry said, holding her away from him so he could see her eyes in the dim light in the room.

"I love you, too, Harry." Mike replied as she pushed him gently onto his back and began to reacquaint herself with every inch of his skin. She spent an inordinate amount of time on his shoulders, chest and abs. Harry lay still, soaking in the attention. The only sounds he made was an occasional sigh or moan if she hit something sensitive. She stroked and kissed every tattoo on his body before she got back to her favorite muscle. It was standing at attention, waving every once in a while. Mike giggled at these twitches.

"Someone getting jealous of the rest of the body parts?" Mike asked.

"Yes, he is. He's wondering why you're taking so long." Harry translated.

"Tell him I'll be with him in a moment. There's something I want to try..." Mike said quietly, looking up from her spot between his legs.

"Really...something new?" Harry was intrigued. They'd done a lot, but he knew of some things they hadn't tried yet. Mike had been somewhat inexperienced when they met, so he wondered where she was getting ideas from.

"Yes...It's something I've heard of, but never tried..."

"You can try anything you want to on me, love." Harry said, his eyes clouded and his voice husky. Mike could tell he was turned on by the idea.

"Ok, close your eyes." Harry closed his eyes and waited. He could feel Mike hovering over him and doing something over the side of the bed. She grabbed him by the hip and pulled up as she put one of the decorative pillows from their bed under his ass. A couple of different things went through his mind and a few of them didn't interest him.

"Mike, where did you learn about this?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"Internet..."

"Fanfiction?"

"Yup." Mike smiled as Harry opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't we talk about you not reading that slash stuff?"

"Don't panic Harry, I'm not bringing the other boys in to have their way with you."

"Well, that's good."

"So just close your eyes, and if you like it, you can do it to me. OK?" Mike asked as she pushed Harry's legs apart and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, alright." Harry thought he knew what was coming and yes he already knew he liked it. He moaned as Mike's tongue lapped up the crack of his ass from his hole to his balls and up the length of his cock.

"Oh fuck." Harry's lower half vibrated as Mike returned to his hole and tentatively licked a little circle around it. Mike smiled at his bodies' reaction and looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and his hands were pulling at the sheets. He opened his eyes to see why she stopped and gave her a 'well, get on with it' look. She leaned over and licked a stripe down his shaft and settled back to the new attraction. By the time Mike was done Harry was mewling in his throat and pulling at her hair.

"I'm about to ..." Harry moaned as Mike renewed her assault using her tongue to fuck Harry's tight little butthole. Without either one of them touching his dick, he came, explosively, covering his stomach, chest and even his chin with his cum.

"FUCK!" Harry groaned through his final shudders as Mike sat back and inspected her handiwork.

"You are so, SO gonna get it." Harry warned. The look in his eyes nearly made Mike cum right then and there.

"Bring it on..."


	57. Homecoming

  
Mike shivered at the intensity in Harry's eyes.

"So I guess that means you liked it?" Mike asked Harry as he sat up and looked around for something to swab his chest with.

"Yes, in fact I did enjoy that. It's a shame I'm too tired now to reciprocate." Harry replied as he slid off the bed and went into the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned heavily against it. Damn, Harry thought, as his knees turned to jelly. He cleaned himself off and looked down at his semi that seemed to be smiling up at him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked it.

"Harry, are you talking to your dick, again?" Mike sing-songed through the door. Harry could tell she was just on the other side of it listening to him.

"Yes, he seems to be rather talkative this evening." Harry chuckled to himself as he opened the door and prepared to catch his fiancee as she feel through it.

"Ooops..." Mike muttered as Harry caught her around the hips and threw her over his shoulder. They were both laughing as he dumped her on the bed and crawled over her as she inched her way up to the pillows on her back. She could tell by the smolder he was giving her that she was in for a treat.

"What's going through that pretty little head of yours, Mr. Styles?" Mike asked as he began to kiss his way up her left leg.

"Something I think you'll really like, Ms. Ward." Harry replied as he ground his stubbly chin right on Mike's swollen clit. Her back arched as she grabbed big handfuls of his hair and held him in place. He chuckled darkly as he drew away and went over to the closet. They'd put all their toys in a box on the top shelf of the closet when Mike had moved in.

"Oh my God, Harry, the toys..." Mike's eyes sparkled as she laid back and waited to see what he had in mind. He opened it up and took out the soft silk scarves and the mask. He knew she'd had an orgasm earlier, but he wanted to give her one she'd feel all the way to her toes.

"Yes, Mike...the toys. We need to go shopping one of these nights and pick up a few more..." Harry tied the mask around her head, waving his hand in front of her to make sure she couldn't see. Then he bound her wrists to the headboard and then tied her ankles up to the headboard as well, but with longer scarves. He wanted her exposed, but not made into a pretzel.

"Does that hurt?" Harry asked. She'd always been pretty flexible but this was extreme. Her butt was up off the bed and she was fully exposed to him.

"Nope, but I don't think I can stay like this all night, though, so you'd better get to it." Mike was tingling with anticipation. She could feel herself dripping down her ass cheeks already.

"Ok, then. Try to keep it down, love. Your parents are downstairs and Louis and El are down the hall." Harry was looking over all of the things in the box, trying to figure out what to torture her with. He grabbed the feather and set the box down beside him. He went into the closet where they kept extra towels for the bathroom and grabbed them all. He layered them from under her ass all the way to the end of the bed. He planned on giving her the biggest damn orgasm she'd ever had. It'd been months for her and he could tell she was ready for it.

"Just fucking touch me, Harold. I'm dying here." Mike whined. This of course caused Harry to draw it out longer. Mike's clit was throbbing from Harry's whisker attack and the wait was killing her. She was restlessly moving her legs, the small movements were making her clit swollen and red. If he didn't touch her soon she was going to die. He smiled at her and drew the feather down her left leg, then skipped over and ran it up her right leg. She whined a little. Harry then took the feather and ran it lightly around her tiny little holes, both of them. She shuddered as he fluttered it around her clit and down the slit, drawing moisture to her asshole. She moaned as he leaned in and ran his tongue around it, tasting her pussy on it. He moaned as he grabbed both of her cheeks in his hands and stuck his face right in there, his tongue delving into her hole. She squeaked as he licked up to her pussy and holding up her butt with one hand, drove 3 of his fingers into her pussy at the same time, his tongue assaulting her butthole again. She was full on moaning now.

"Oh God, Harry...I'm gonna cum to hard we're gonna need a new mattress." Harry laughed at that, letting her butt down, and kneeling up beside her, he pounded his fingers into her quickly, twisting them up to hit her g-spot over and over. To his amazement she screamed as she came in a veritable fountain all over the towels. He leaned over quickly and kissed her to stifle the loud moaning she was doing. He untied her and drew her into the arms as she continued to twitch. Her whole body was on fire.

"You ok, love?" Harry asked Mike as her breathing was starting to slow down.

"I think so. Wow, that was incredible..."

"Yes it was, love. Good thing I remembered the towels."

\-------------

Mike was on the phone with Zayn for the entire ride to the hospital to visit the babies for the last time.

"No really, Zayn. We want you all to be there." Mike had Zayn on speaker phone so Harry could help her convince him that the boys were welcome at the flat later.

"But isn't this sort of a family thing?"

"And you guys aren't family?" Harry knew Zayn would give in with that one.

"Well, yes, but..."

"No buts, Z. Listen, you guys have been there for all of my life changing events in the last year. Why is this any different?" Mike said, smiling over at Harry who winked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes Zayn. When I met Harry, when I fell in love with Harry, when we found out about the pregnancy, my triumphant introduction to the stage..."

"Plus, Zed, Louis' gonna be home...the rest of you guys will miss out..." Harry said as Mike nodded her head in approval.

"Aww shit. I'll call the others. We'll be over before you get home." Zayn replied, then ended the call. Mike and Harry high fived as they pulled up to the hospital.

An hour and a half later Mike and Harry were getting a lesson in the proper installation of the carseats in the SUV she had bought the previous week. They had thought to use the Range Rover, but decided to buy a more practical vehicle that Mike would be more comfortable driving. Harry's vehicles made her nervous and she wanted a vehicle that was all hers. She'd mastered driving from the other side of the vehicle, but found it difficult sometimes, to drive in the correct lane. After getting a lesson on one seat, and doing the other 3 themselves, they were old pros. They had a bittersweet and tearful goodbye with the nurses and doctors that had been insturmental in caring for their babies.

"I can't believe we finally get to go home with them, babe." Mike said as she held Harry's hand and looked at the sleeping babies in the seats behind.

"I agree, it was just a dream for so long that it hardly seems real." Harry added as he took the corner and parked at the gate. Mike had asked Harry to drive them home. She could see the headlines now: "One Direction member and family killed by stupid woman!"

"Got the little ones home, then?" Chuck asked as he stepped out of the booth and approached the SUV.

"Yup, wanna see them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, pull up a little and I'll come over."

Harry pulled through the gate and turned off the engine. When Chuck got there Harry opened the back door and introduced Chuck to the babies. Chloe was waking up and graced him with a view of her hazel eyes.

"She's a beauty, that one." Chuck said as he clapped Harry on the back and smiled at Mike.

"Got yourself a lovely little family there, Mike." Chuck said as Harry closed the door and got back in.

"Not so little, Chuck." Mike said with a smile.

"Don't forget what I said, now, Harry. My wife would love to sit for them if you ever need it..." Chuck reminded them as Harry pulled away from the curb.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry waved as they slowly made their way to the flat.

"That's sweet, but would she be able to handle four at once?" Mike asked.

"I think so, Mike, Chuck has 6 kids under 9 years old."

"Nevermind." Mike said with a smirk as they pulled into their driveway and parked in front of the door. They both jumped out and opened each of the side doors. Bonnie and Anne came running.

"Mum! When did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Half eleven. We've been standing at the door for the last quarter hour, though. What took so long?" Anne asked Harry as she hugged Mike and took Aaron's baby carrier from her.

"Well, we got a lesson in carseat installation and stopped to talk to Chuck. Anxious, much?" Harry asked as he hugged Bonnie and unhooked Chloe's seat from the base.

"It's cold, Harry, stop talking and let's get these babies inside." Anne fussed him. He shook his head and gripping Ben's seat in one hand and closed the door with the other. Mike carried Delilah's seat and they went inside to a crowd. Martin, the other boys, Rose and Niall's Aunt Bernie were all standing in the foyer.

"Aunt Bernie, you made it!" Mike hugged the older woman and then accepted hugs from everyone. Niall had suggested they call his Aunt Bernie about being their nanny. She was a professional nanny who'd just left a family she had been with for 10 years. They'd agreed to have her stay with them for a few weeks on a trial basis. Even if they didn't hire her permanently, she could at least give them valuable information on how to handle the babies. They took the car seats into the lounge and everyone stood there staring at them. Chloe was starting to fuss, while the other three slept on.

"Well, she's not gonna get outta there herself." Mike said to the paralyzed crowd.

"Sorry, Mike. I kinda told them that some parents are particular about others holding their babies." Aunt Bernie suggested sheepishly.

"Not me. Someone grab her before she cries and wakes the others." Mike said with a laugh, as she walked past Harry. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as she went into the hall.

"I love you, Harry." Mike said as she pulled him into the hall bathroom and closed the door.

"Love you, too, Mike." Harry replied, kissing her chastely. She wasn't having any of that, though. He moaned as she deepened the kiss, her tongue wrapping around his.

"Love, there are like a dozen people in the next room..."

"True, but it's just you and me in here."

"This will be a lot better later tonight when we're in our room..."

"Can we have a bath?"

"It'd be more fun in the shower..." Harry countered, sliding his hand down her stomach, to rub between her legs. Mike's knees gave out and she gripped his biceps.

"Yeah, the shower..." She agreed with a moan, then stepped back before she dropped to her knees right there. Just then a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Get outta there, you two." Liam's voice came in a whisper. Mike opened the door to see Liam's back heading back to the lounge.

"Coast is clear. I hafta pee." Mike pushed Harry out into the hall and locked the door behind her. It was gonna be a long day.

When Mike got back into the lounge, she just observed from where Harry was standing, leaning against the open doorjamb. The scene was like something from a 1950's baby changing instructional video. Anne, Bonnie, Rose and Aunt Bernie were kneeling on the floor, the babies laid out on the fold-out changing pad attached to each of their huge diaper bags. They had each of the other boys next to them as they instructed them on the fine art of baby changing. They all seemed to be doing alright until Niall yelled from the other side of the room.

"For God's sake, Ben, you've weed right on me!!" And then all four of the babies began to cry.

"That's why I told you with the wee lads you have to hold their wet nappie above their willie until you can get the clean one underneath their bum." Aunt Bernie finished up Ben's diaper as Niall ran into the bathroom.

"I guess it's time for a bottle." Mike suggested as she and Harry retreated to the kitchen. Mike had been expressing her milk and freezing what she didn't take to the hospital everyday. They were beginning to take more at a feeding, each taking over 5 ounces at a time now. Bonnie had remembered to take a container out of the freezer the night before, so it would be ready when they got home.

Mike poured 6 ounces in each bottle and set them all in the two double bottle warmers that they received from some high-end baby supply company. She and Harry leaned against the counter in each others' arms just enjoying the relative quiet of the kitchen. Martin stuck his head in the door after a few minutes.

"The natives are getting restless, sugar." He said as he took in their relaxed state.

"Coming, Dad." Mike replied, then tested the temperature of one of the bottles and deemed them warm enough. They grabbed the other three bottles and returned to the lounge. This time it was a little more chaotic. Each of the boys was trying to quiet a baby. Harry noticed that they'd switched babies, and were in the process of switching them around again.

"Sit down, lads." Harry instructed as all four of them lined up on the couch obediantly.

"Relax, this isn't the headmaster's office. You can't be tense when you feed them. They can sense that and it'll upset their tummys." Harry said as he handed Niall and Liam a bottle, Mike's going to Zayn and Louis. Louis began right away, tapping Ben's lips with the bottle.

"Come on then, little Benjamin. Uncle Lou's got some really delicious milk for you..." Louis' voice was cajoling and Mike thought for a second Ben was going to be stubborn about eating like he sometimes is.

"Will you look at that, Mike. Louis' got Ben eating like a champ." Bonnie said from over Louis' shoulder.

"I've got a way with little ones, Bonnie. I was old enough when the twins were born to help my mum a lot with them." Louis replied.

"That's good to know, so at 2:00 in the morning when I can't get Ben to eat, I'll just bring him in to you, Louis..." Aunt Bernie said with a smile.

"As long as I don't have to get out of bed, Aunt B."

A little while later, Mike and Harry were giving the boys tips on how to burp each of the babies. They all burped best a different way. It was almost funny how concentrated Liam was on getting Aaron to burp. He was frowning and his tongue was hanging out one side of his mouth. Mike got a picture of it for use later, if Liam ever did anything to piss her off. She laughed at that thought.

"Niall, be careful with Del, she'll spit up if you don't put a burp cloth under her...oops, too late." Harry was running with one of the cloth diapers they had forgotten to give to the boys before they fed the babies. Del had spit a ton of milk right up all over Niall's leg and the floor.

"Well, folks we have our first stain on the lounge carpet. Shall we celebrate?" Rose said from the door where she was standing with a tray of drinks for everyone.

"Hand me a beer, please, Rose. I think I'll drink this and then pop home to change me pants. This pee - puke combo on my pants is killing me." Niall said, holding Delilah out to Mike who had come to his rescue.

"Mike, Harry, can you come out here, please?" Bonnie asked from the foyer. Mike hadn't realized her parents had left the room until now. She carried Del with her as she and Harry went out of the lounge. In the foyer were four antique wicker bassinets with wheels and a shelf at the bottom. They were a lovely natural wood color, but the linings were made from four pastel checked prints. The babies names here embroidered on the frilly part that hung over the top and halfway down the sides. Aaron's was blue, Ben's was purple, Chloe's was green and Delilah's was yellow.

"They're beautiful, Bonnie. Where did you find them?" Anne asked as she ran her fingers along the top of Aaron's.

"Is that what you've been working on when you two disappear everyday, and say you're sightseeing?" Mike asked as her mom hugged her who took Delilah from her.

"Yes Michaela, and technically, we were sightseeing. We have been all over the southern part of England looking for these. We found the first one in an antique shop in Kingston and then looked for 3 more just like it. Found the last one in Brighton last week. They were pretty common in the 1940's, so it wasn't that hard to find them. What was hard was finding ones in good shape."

"And finding ones that hadn't been painted." Martin added as Mike hugged him with tears in her eyes. They watched as Bonnie pushed Delilah's bassinet into the library and laid her gently inside on her back. Harry pushed two of the others in and Rose brought up the rear. The other boys laid the babies in their new beds and stepped back as they fussed, kicking their feet. Delilah was asleep withing seconds, Ben following behind by only a few seconds more. Aaron and Chloe weren't giving it up just yet, though.

"Best to just leave the room and let them go to sleep on their own, Mike." Bonnie said as Mike made a move to pick up Chloe to keep her from crying. Her little face was turning red and her hands were in fists.

"That works if there's only one of them, Mom. We can't let her keep the others from sleeping, though, can we?" Mike asked. Mike and Bonnie both looked over at Aunt Bernie to hear her professional opinion.

"Well, you're both right. With multiples you always have to consider how each affects the others. On the other hand, you can't spoil them with holding them as they go to sleep or you'll have to do it all the time. But, at this point, they're still a little too young to remember that they have to be held to go to sleep. Pick them up for a few minutes just until they go to sleep, then put them down." Aunt Bernie said quietly, as Bonnie and Anne elbowed their ways in to be the ones to hold them. Mike rolled her eyes at their tactics. As soon as all four were asleep Mike turned the baby monitor on and taking the handheld one she left the room closing the doors behind her. Harry met her in the middle of the foyer, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her sweetly.

"I'm so glad they're home, love." Harry whispered against her temple as she laid her head on his chest.

"Me too, babe. Now I guess we'd better think about feeding the masses in there. It's nearly tea time." Mike suggested, kissing Harry's lips and walking away.

They were just finishing the take-away Chinese food that Niall had called for when the babies laid down for their nap, when Mike started hearing the telltale signs of her children waking up.

"Well, thanks, Niall. That was really good." Mike said as they all began to clean up the mess. She left the room and stood at the library doors. Someone was making little whimpering noises and another was blowing bubbles.

"I guess we'd best get to them before they all start crying?" Harry asked from behind Mike.

"I'm not sure, Harry. I think they need to get used to hearing each other crying, but I just want to hold them, now that they're home." Mike said with a smile as she went into the library. Delilah and Chloe were both awake and starting to get fussy. Mike could tell why by the smell in the room.

"Oh, smell, Harry...the girls have left us little gifts..." Mike said sarcastically to her stinky babies' father. Harry laughed and held his nose.

They began to change the girls as the boys slept on. Martin and Liam came in the room and stood by the door watching.

"Liam, could you grab that air freshener and give this room a good spray down?" Harry asked as Ben began to fuss.

"Sure. You know, Martin, maybe we should carry the chess set into the lounge, again?" Liam suggested as he sprayed the room.

"Sounds like a good idea. Mike, do you want me to change Aaron, now that he's awake, too?" Mike's dad asked.

"Yes, please. Thanks. Let's change their clothes, too." Mike suggested as she drew four onesies out of one of the diaper bags. They looked just like the ones that the boys wore years ago, handmade by a fan. They'd sent five of them, so Mike left the white one in the bag.

"Oh my God..." Zayn said from the door, as he watched Mike putting the last one on.

"Aren't they cute?" Mike asked as she handed one of the babies to Zayn.

"Yeah, they are..." Zayn said with a frown marring his features.

"What's the matter, Zed, don't like them?" Mike asked as they carried the babies back into the lounge.

"No, the onesies are great...it's just that I can't tell them apart now." Zayn looked truly upset.

"Oh, sorry. I forget that it's hard sometimes." Mike smiled at Zayn and went over to the couch. She laid her baby down on the couch and reached for the one Zayn was carrying. The others were laid down next to the first two. All that was visible was their heads...maybe this wasn't going to be easy afterall. Obviously, as their parents, Mike and Harry could tell them apart, but the others hadn't spent as much time with them.

"OK, Zayn. Think about this...who has the curliest hair?" Mike asked him. Everyone else had gathered around. Zayn only had to think for a second before answering.

"Ben." That was easy, Zayn thought as he looked for Ben. He pointed to Ben and smiled.

"Right. Who has the roundest face?" Harry asked.

"Aaron!" Niall yelled as he sat down next to Aaron and touched his finger to Aaron's hand. Aaron wrapped his whole hand around Niall's finger and squeezed.

"And the girls are the easiest." Mike asserted.

"How? They're the identical ones." Zayn suggested, frowning at the babies in the middle of the row.

"Have you noticed that they have a mole under their mouths, like I do?" Harry asked Zayn.

"Yeah, why?"

"Chloe's is on the right side, Delilah's in on the left." Mike finished Harry's train of thought.

"Mirror twins, then?" Liam asked.

"We think so. How did you know about them?" Harry asked.

"Second cousins on my mum's side." Liam answered as he picked Delilah up and walked over to the window to show her the garden.

"So what else is mirror about them?" Rose asked.

"Birthmarks on opposite shoulders. But, we won't know if it's true until they start picking things up so we can see which hands they will use." Mike replied.

"So one will be left-handed and one right?" Niall asked, looking please he'd have company in the lefties club. Mike nodded her head as she sat down with Ben in her lap. His head on her knees, his feet in her hands as she stretched him out, teasing him as she touched his covered toes to his forehead.

"You remember when you were little, Niall, and I'd moved to Glasgow to take care of that family with 10 kids?" Aunt Bernie asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Their last 2, Isaac and Jacob, were mirror twins." Aunt Bernie replied then noticed Mike was counting on her fingers.

"Wait, did they have A-J names?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, copied the names from that musical, 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'. Well at least up to the last two." Aunt Bernie answered with a smile. Those kids were crazy, but she'd loved caring for them.

"My curiousity is killing me. I must see this musical, now." Louis said dramatically from his spot on the couch where he had Aaron in his lap.

"Harry, I've got the DVD. Must be in the boxes with my books. I'll go make the popcorn, if you'll get the DVD?" Mike said to Harry as he headed out of the lounge, just to turn around at the last minute.

"OK, then. Welcome to the first annual Styles-Ward musical theater night!"


	58. Baptising

  
"So that family in Glasgow actually named their children Adam, Benjamin, Caleb, Daniel, Ephraim, Frank, Gideon, Hannah, Isaac and Jacob?" Liam asked Aunt Bernie when the movie was over and the boys were getting up to leave.

"That they did, Liam. They were a lovely family, too. The older boys just doted on little Hannah. Poor thing, only girl with 9 brothers." Aunt Bernie said as she kissed Niall's cheek. The boys left and so did Rose with the promise that she would come back the next day so Mike could get ready for the show that night. Aunt Bernie and Bonnie took the baby monitors to bed with them to give Mike a chance to get a good night's sleep. Mike had agreed to sing with the boys for the first show of the tour at the O2. Aunt Bernie and Bonnie obviously did not count on Mike's mummy instincts to kick in the first night the babies were home. So, at 12:22, with Delilah's first 'feed me' cry split the air, Mike was the first one in the room.

"Well, I'm closest..." Mike defended herself as the two women gave her a dirty look when they discovered her changing Del's nappy.

"I'll go get the bottles ready." Bonnie said as she saw that Aaron was starting to stir under his blanket.

"Good idea, Mom. They'll all be up soon. Thanks." Mike whispered as she held Delilah in one arm and patted Aaron on the back, trying to get him to wait a few minutes before he started to really cry.

"Here, love. Let me have Del." Harry said from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Harry, did I wake you?" Mike asked as she handed her daughter to her daddy and picked up Aaron who was winding up for a scream.

"No, I was awake already. Heard Del getting fussy." Harry replied as he sat down in the rocking chair and whispered sweet nothings in Del's ear. He was holding her against his chest and she was leaned back against his shoulder trying to look at his face. Mike couldn't help the regret she was feeling at that moment. He was going to miss so much of their infancy. Nearly the whole first year.

"Don't Mike." Harry warned as he saw the look on her face. He hated the fact that he wasn't going to be there, and knowing she hated it too, didn't make it any easier. He laid Del on his legs so she could see him properly, and continued to talk to her about nothing. Just when she was starting to get wound up to cry, Bonnie came back with four warm bottles. Harry fed Delilah, while Mike changed Aaron, and Bonnie took care of Ben. Chloe slept on, oblivious to the fact that her siblings were eating.

"What's up with Chloe?" Anne asked from the door. She'd heard the baby monitor in Aunt Bernie's room downstairs, from where she was sleeping in the lounge and didn't want to miss out on the fun.

"Tired, I guess. She'll be up soon. Here, you want to feed Aaron?" Mike asked her future mother-in-law. Anne smiled and gladly took her grandson in her arms.

"Why don't you two go back to bed. We've got this..." Aunt Bernie told Harry and Mike a few minutes later. Delilah had just burped and was already sleeping in Harry's arms.

"Yeah, I guess we should. We have to be up early for rehearsals. Thanks." Harry said as he put Del back in her baby bed, rubbing her back when she stirred a little.

"Come on, Mike. Back to bed." Harry pulled a reluctant Mike out of the room with a wave to the ladies.

"Thanks, everyone." Mike yawned as she let herself be pulled through the door, and down the hall to their room. She stretched and crawled back into their bed, still warm from earlier. She turned on her side with Harry spooning her, his body relaxing completely.

"Harry..." Mike whispered as she turned her head to look at him.

"Mmhm..." Harry replied, his eyes still closed.

"Wanna suck your dick." Mike whispered again, Harry's eyes opening slowly.

"Really? No, love, you're tired, you need your sleep." Harry tried to resist, but in the back of his mind he was saying 'YES!'

"I'm wide awake now, babe. And when I'm done, if you want, I'll let you play with my clit till I cum..." Mike suggested with an innocent little smile on her lips.

"Oh, you'd allow me to do that, huh?"

"If you insist..."

\--------------

The next morning came way too quickly for Mike. After their little lovefest they managed to sleep straight through until 7:00 a.m. Mike stretched and listened for sounds from down the hall. When no crying was heard, or muted voices, even, Mike looked at the clock.

"Harry, the babies!" Mike jumped up and ran to the door.

"What's the matter?"

"It's almost 7:00, they should have eaten again before now." Mike looked confused.

"So Aunt B and our mums must have taken care of them." Harry didn't understand why she would freak out about it.

"But, Harry, I should have heard them. I slept too heavy, Harry. I have to be able to wake up. I guess we'll have to get that other monitor out of the basement." Mike left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Harry shook his head as he got out of bed and followed her down the hall.

"Mike, stop worrying so much. There are plenty of adults in this house that are taking care of them, right now."

"Right now, Harry. What happens when everyone leaves?" Mike saw the look in Harry's eye and wished she could take it back. Harry stopped, then turned around and walked back to their bedroom.

"Dammit!" Mike yelled as Harry closed their door without looking back.

"What's the matter, babe?" Louis asked from the other end of the hall.

"My big mouth is what's the matter, Lou. Again." Mike replied.

"What did you say, this time?" Louis asked, pulling Mike in for a brotherly hug.

"I'm not even sure. Just wondering outloud how I'm going to manage when everyone leaves."

"Oh. I can see how he might be upset about that, Mike. He told us the other day that he just wishes he could be a normal guy with a normal job that wouldn't take him away from you and the babies."

"Crap. I'm not upset with him, Louis, just with the circumstances. This tour was planned before we were even dating. Does he think I resent him because he's leaving?" Mike looked Louis in the eye to make sure he was telling the truth.

"Yes, Mike. Let's check on the babies and then you can go talk to him." Louis put his arm around her and they walked to the nursery door. Mike opened the door and walked up to the nearest bed to find it empty. She checked all the beds and upon finding all four of them empty, she flipped her shit.

"Louis! They're all gone!!"

"Mike, calm down!" Louis yelled at her, gripping her by the arms.

"But..." Mike was working herself into a state when Harry came in.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he walked over to the beds, doing the exact same thing Mike did, but his slow, logical mind led him to a much different assumption than Mike's did.

"Calm down, love. I'm sure they're downstairs in their bassinets." Harry winked at Louis over Mike's head as Louis let go of her and kissed her cheek. He quietly backed out of the room and closed the nursery door.

"I'm sorry Harry, of course they're downstairs. I'm such a loser." Mike said hanging her head. Harry pushed her chin up till her eyes were on his.

"No you're not, you're just a protective mum." Harry pulled her gently over to one of the rocking chairs and sat down with her in his lap.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Mike." Harry watched as a tear seeped from the corner of Mike's eye.

"Don't cry, love." Harry said as he gently pushed her head onto his shoulder and held her tight.

"I can't help it. I feel so bad, Harry." Mike sniffed and sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I hurt your feelings, again." Her voice was filled with regret, her body tense.

"Sshh. Stop crying, love. Please, relax. I hate to see you upset with me."

"But I'm not upset with you, Harry, I'm upset FOR you. I hate that you're going to miss so much." She sat up and wiped her eyes, looking into his. They were wet with unshed tears.

"Me too, love. I just wish we could cancel the whole tour and I could stay home."

"But you can't, Harry. Your fans bought these tickets a year ago, you have to do these shows."

"I know, Mike. I wish you could come along." Harry said it so quietly that Mike almost missed it.

"Me too. I think they're just too little to travel, yet."

"Of course they are. I would never ask you to do that, Mike."

"But I want to. I promise, Harry, as soon as they're old enough we'll be on the first flight to wherever you are." Mike sat up and kissed Harry with all the love she had in her heart.

\-------------

"Simon, I just want to thank you." Mike said as they stood backstage and watched the boys on the platform travelling over to the secondary stage.

"For what?" Simon asked, not looking at her.

"Pushing me." Mike replied, not looking at him, either.

"It was more like encouraging you." Simon said as he smiled down at her. She frowned.

"Semantics, Simon. Whatever it was, you changed my life." Mike smiled back up at him. She might not agree with his methods, but he was a good man, anyway.

"I just saw talent in you that was going to be wasted. Same thing I saw in the boys that I couldn't let slip from my fingers. And it wasn't just my cash flow I saw in you, either, Mike."

"I know, Simon. You made me step out of the box and take chances. With my career and with Harry."

"Well, that last part wasn't me, that was all you. From the moment you two met I knew there was something there. Now, whether you acted on it was another thing altogether."

"Yeah, the boys helped with that one."

"I'm glad they did, Mike. If they hadn't the world would be missing out on four lovely little people. Speaking of the babies, do you mind if I stop by to see them sometime?"

"Of course you should come see them. They've been staying up from about 10:00 till 2:00 when we put them down for their afternoon nap. Come by any day you want." Mike was tapped on the shoulder and handed a microphone. She checked the bottom, yup, still says Curly Sue.

"You're on Mike."

\-----------

The first month of the UK leg of the tour was chaotic for Mike. It seemed to drag sometimes, mostly during the weeks that Harry was too busy to make it home for a visit. Other times, when Harry and the boys had a few days off and could come home, it flew. That month was a blurry haze of nappies, bottles, spit-up and sleepless nights. But it was also a month of visits from everyone, including a mid-week visit from Jackie, luckily when Niall was also home. Bonnie didn't even know Jackie was coming to see her family. But the most surprising visit was from Harry one day at 2:30 in the morning.

Chloe had gotten her days and nights mixed up, so Mike had her in the lounge, doors closed, trying to keep her from waking everyone else up. It was the second night in a row that Mike had gotten only cat naps for sleep. Aunt Bernie was sleeping in Mike and Harry's room, as her bedroom downstairs wasn't exactly soundproof, and Chloe was the most vocal of the babies, especially when she was bored. Chloe got bored in the middle of the night when Mommy was the only entertainment she had.

It was during one of Mike's rare catnaps that Harry snuck in the front door, past all the closed doors in the foyer and up to their room. He was sliding under the covers and putting his arm around the woman in his bed when he was knocked backwards right on his ass. All Mike heard was a loud scream of RAPE!! and someone practically falling all the way down the steps.

"Mike?!? So who the bloody hell was that in our bed?!?" Harry 'whisper yelled' at Mike when he saw Chloe in her arms. Didn't matter, she was still awake.

"Aunt Bernie." Mike answered crossly as she could hear the babies crying upstairs and her mom running over from the other end of the hall upstairs to the nursery.

"How was I supposed to know that wasn't you, up there?" Harry asked in a sweet tone of voice as he took Chloe into his arms and walked back into the lounge. She smiled up at him and grabbed his thumb with both hands as he smoothed her pajama top down.

"You weren't. I'm sorry, Harry. I was just down here with Miss Never-Sleeps." Mike said as they sat down on the couch, Mike laying her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Still can't figure out when to sleep, eh, sugar?" Harry asked his daughter and smiled when she laughed up at him, her toothless grin making a dimple show in her cheek.

"There's the dimple I've only heard about and seen in pictures!" Harry exclaimed as Mike began to get up.

"Where are you going, love?"

"Upstairs to help with the others. I think Aunt B woke them all up."

"I'll come, too." Harry suggested as they stood up and made their way to the stairs.

Half an hour later Harry and Mike were sitting side by side in the rockers, each with a baby in both arms as Bonnie and Aunt B went back to bed, in their own beds. Ben and Del were already asleep to the sound of their father's voice singing Rock Me as sweetly and serenely as he could. Mike sang harmony and after two times through Aaron and Chloe had given it up as well. Mike laid Del in her bed with one hand and after she got Ben laid down took the other two from Harry and laid them down as well. They tiptoed out of the room, down the hall to their room, where they spent a short 15 minutes kissing each other before they both started snoring.

As the baptism drew near, Mike and Harry realized that their uncertainty at choosing the babies godparents was unfounded. As the boys visited the babies it became easy to see which baby 'belonged' with each of the boys. Louis was the only one who could calm Chloe down when she became 'Miss Grumpy-gills'. That name made her snap out of her mood and smile every time. Niall and Del shared a love of a good belly laugh, oftentimes making everyone else laugh just hearing them. Liam and Aaron spent long hours walking around the house while Liam described everything he saw to the baby, Aaron watching him with fascinated eyes. Zayn and Ben found themselves laying on the floor of the nursery, in the dark watching the stars and planets revolve, until Ben's eyes closed. Zayn had found the little projector at a baby supply shop and brought it over one night when Ben had caught Chloe's sleepless habit.

The week before the baptism the boys had a day off, which they spent in the lounge at Mike and Harry's alternating between relaxing and tending to babies. At one point in the afternoon, each of the boys was holding 'their' baby. Mike smiled and nudged Harry in the side.

"Well then, lads. About next week. We'd like to let the ladies know which baby they'll be godmother to, so we thought we'd let you choose." Harry said with a knowing smile.

"You'd like us to choose?" Liam asked, looking down at Aaron who was sucking on his own fist and looking up at Liam with clear gray eyes. Their eyes were all a lovely shade of gray, but Mike was told they would probably turn green eventually.

"Yes, Li." Mike replied as all of them looked down at the little one in their arms.

"It's not that we don't love the others, too, don't ya know." Niall insisted. It sounded like this wasn't the first time Niall had noticed his preference.

"We know, Niall. We're not criticizing you. Just pointing out that you and the babies have made it very easy for us." Harry insisted as he watched each of them trade babies around to prove Niall's point. That only lasted for about ten minutes before they all got crabby and ended up in their godfathers arms again.

"I think the babies chose us, though, to be honest." Zayn added as he and Ben played pat-a-cake.

"They certainly did, Zed." Harry agreed.

The next week, Mike, Harry, the babies and nearly 100 other people gathered at St. Michael's at 12:30 on a late March Sunday. The ceremony was lovely. Anne and Bonnie fretted a little at the fact that Father Daly was planning to dunk the babies in the water in nothing but their nappies. But after both of them tested the water they decided it would be alright with them. Mike just smiled at her 'mums' as they dipped their elbows in the water and declared it sufficient. It was a smooth procedure as the priest took a baby from it's godmother, dunked him or her while saying the blessings and then handed the squirming infant to their godfather who had a warm towel waiting. Then after all four were ceremoniously purified their godmothers dried them and dressed them back into their lovely white baptism outfits. As they did this, Mike and Harry joined Louise at the piano where they sang a selection of baptism appropriate hymns to pass the time while the babies were dressed.

"When did they have time to practice this?" Martin asked Bonnie as they sat behind Lou and Niall as they dressed Delilah. Niall turned around with a possible answer to Martin's question.

"I think they skyped each other at night. I heard Harry singing in his room one night last week after a show. It sounded like he was singing along to the radio. Must have been Mike." Niall suggested with a smile. He took Del into his arms and sat back to listen.

As the last notes of Amazing Grace faded away Father Daly began to speak.

"Thank you Louise, and that was really lovely Mike and Harry, thank you."

\--------------

"I can't believe we've been here over two hours and they haven't made a single sound. Are you sure they're still breathing?" Mike asked Harry, nervously turning around to look at the four 'thrones' on the table behind them. Harry had booked the dining room of the hotel where all of their out of town guests were staying. They had a scrumptious luncheon buffet laid out, and a bar in the corner. They had invited all of their extended families, the godparent's families, Simon, Paul, Grimmy, a few other friends, so the place was full. The babies had fallen asleep in their carseats on the way over, so they just took them inside that way and set the seats on the table behind where Mike was sitting. Mike had called them pumpkin seats, but Harry thought throne sounded better. It seemed to Harry that when the babies were in their thrones they were masters of their domain. Mike thought that was pretty close to the truth, seeing as how everyone jumped at their every command.

"What's up with the tots?" Eleanor asked as she and Danielle made their way over to the babies.

"I guess they're worn out from their little swim." Mike suggested.

"Why can't they do this at night?" Perrie asked as she and Jackie sat down at the babies' table and checked for breathing.

Harry had forced Aunt Bernie and Mike's parents to spend the last few nights, and a few more, at the hotel. They'd been up every night for the last month and he wanted to give them some baby free nights. So, the boys and their girlfriends had stayed at the house that weekend to give the elders a break. It surprised Mike that the boys had sent she and the girls back to bed at 3:00 that morning, and took care of the babies, themselves. Louis was the ringleader. When Mike and the other girls backed out of the room he was giving orders like a general.

"Harry, heat the bottles! Lads, grab a nappy and let's change these babies!!" Tommo was back.

Mike smiled at the memory as she noticed Del's eyelids begin to flutter. Mike could hear Father Daly clink his beer mug with Niall's at the next table over. Their Irish voices standing out.

"Well, lad, I think God not only blessed the babies, today, but blessed us with their long nap."


	59. Epilogue-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it....Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it very much.

  
The next few years were full of firsts for Mike, Harry and the babies. For the babies it was first teeth, first steps, first words, first trips to the zoo, first day of school. They had all the same firsts as any other babies, just multiplied by four and sometimes on a tour bus, hotel room, or arena. And, like any other baby, they were surrounded by people that loved them very much.

For Mike it was first album release, first album cover photoshoot, first promo interviews, first award. Mike was nominated for the Best British Breakthrough Act at the 2014 Brit Awards. Several of the other nominees complained to the governing board that since Mike was American she should be in the Best International Female Solo Artist category. The board responded by stating that Mike qualified because she was engaged to a Brit and her recording career earnings were spent raising four brits. There was quite a bit more grumbling when she won, but she accepted gracefully, even amid some boos from the crowd.

One Direction also experienced some firsts even after existing for several years. They had their first stadium tour, though it was their first and last. They much preferred the arena tours, so after 2014 they went back to smaller venues. They also had their first, but not last, wedding.

Harry and Mike hadn't really had time or inclination to even think about getting married after the babies were born. Between their family and career, they were kept too busy to consider it. Not even their parents pressured them. It was almost as if Harry's proposal was forgotten; the ring on Mike's finger and the ones in the Barclay's bank safe deposit box were the only reminders. Mike and Harry were just Mike and Harry. They didn't really need a ceremony or license to make them married. It was a series of weird events that made them feel the need to take the plunge as it were. The first was when Del stopped talking.

It was a few months after their third birthday when Delilah just stopped talking. Chloe did all the talking for the both of them. Mike had heard of this before, so they assumed it was just a phase she was going through. When the phase lasted a whole week they began to worry. They tried everything to get her to talk. Harry even told Delilah's favorite knock-knock jokes. She smiled, but didn't even laugh. They knew they needed professional help so the first thing they did was visit their pediatrician. He too, assured them that it was probably just Delilah acting out to get attention. As the youngest, maybe she was feeling neglected. He did however, give them the card of a child psychologist friend of his to call if it continued another week. The next week they went to see the psychologist. They showed him videos on their phones of Delilah talking. He assured them that she was capable of speaking, it looked like she was deliberately remaining quiet to get attention.

"Here is some information on a nursery school that is close to your home. They have several classes of each age group. I would suggest you enroll all four of your children." Dr. Wallace said as he handed them a sheet of paper.

"OK...?" Mike didn't understand. She looked at the name; Roth Academy. It sounded stuffy to her.

"All four of them could benefit from socializing with other children. I can tell by the videos you showed me that they spend an inordinate amount of time with adults. That's great for their vocabularies, but not so good for their social skills."

"You're right. We had just planned to home school them, and enroll them in some play groups. Might as well just put them in school, now." Mike was hesitant, but knew they would do what was best for the babies.

"I will call Roth Academy and let them know you'll be contacting them soon. I will instruct them to make sure that Delilah and Chloe are put in different rooms. Which of the boys is least likely to talk for Delilah?"

"Ben." Harry and Mike answered at the same time with a smile. Aaron totally doted on Delilah and would do anything to make sure she was happy, including talk for her.

"Splendid. We'll have them put Ben and Delilah in one room and Chloe and Aaron in the other. They will do better if they have one of their siblings with them. If she doesn't start talking by the end of the second week at the school bring her in to see me."

The kids were more than excited about going to school, Delilah included. After the first day, Mike and Harry could tell it was working. They caught the girls hiding in a corner of the library, Delilah telling Chloe all about her day. By day four she was talking to her brothers in private, too. It bothered Mike and Harry that she wasn't talking to them, but they figured it was only a matter of time. On that first Saturday morning she sat at the breakfast table telling her parents everything she'd been saving up for the last two weeks. They asked Delilah why she hadn't been talking. She said she just didn't feel like it.

A few weeks later Aaron came home with a very interesting bit of gossip.

"Seth says you and Mummy are living in thin..." Aaron reported this to Harry as they sat in the lounge, putting together a puzzle at the chess table.

"Living in thin?" Harry repeated, his eyebrows wrinkled as he tried to make something of that statement. Three year old minds were sometimes hard to follow.

"Chloe, run and get Mummy, please." Harry asked his daughter who was laying on the floor watching Finding Nemo with Ben and Del.

"Ok, Daddy!!" Chloe jumped up and ran towards the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with Mike hot on her heels, flicking a wet dishtowel in the air behind her daughter's bum.

"Mummy, stop!!" Chloe screeched as she slid across the floor and landed in a pile of three year olds in front of the television set.

"Aaron told me that Seth says we're 'living in thin'..." Harry said to Mike as she stepped up to the table. She grabbed a puzzle piece and set it in place without even hesitating. Harry shook his head, of course she'd been good at puzzles.

"Living in thin, eh?" Mike pondered this for a second before she started laughing.

"What?" Harry asked Mike as her laughing died down and she put her hand on her eldest child's head, gently carding her fingers through is curls.

"Aaron, isn't Seth the ginger-haired boy with the lisp?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mummy." Aaron replied, then got up and went over to the others. The movie was almost at his favorite part where Darla says "I'm a piranha!".

"Harry, he's saying that we're living in sin...I never even thought about this when we sent them to school." Mike whispered to Harry, as they sat down on the couch. She was suddenly not so tickled by it.

"Oh my God, Mike. I don't care what the press says about us, but when the kids have to listen to it at school...It must have come from his parents. You remember them?"

"How could I forget the Smythe-Whitney's?" Mike's answer was spoken in her most posh accent. Harry laughed and put his arms around Mike, squeezing her gently against his chest.

"Yeah, I thought the wife was really lovely." Mike added.

"She was, but the husband was a right prick." Harry frowned at the thought of the pompous man they had met at the school's open house a few weeks before.

"What was it he said to you while I was talking to his wife?" Mike asked.

"Something snide about being surpised to see us, and was there really enough room in the carpark for a tour bus?" Harry really hadn't liked the man.

"Daddy, what does living in sin mean?" Del asked as she climbed up on her daddy's lap.

"Well, Del, it means that Mummy and I aren't married like some kids parents are."

"So?" Aaron entered the conversation as did the other two.

"Is that why our last name is Styles, like Daddy, but your's isn't, Mummy?"

"Yes, Chloe. We haven't had a wedding, yet."

"What's a wedding?" Ben asked.

"Remember a few months ago when we spent the week with Granny and Grandpa?" Harry asked his son. Aaron started jumping up and down and flinging his hands up in the air. That was a new thing since they had started school. They had their parents calling on them like their teachers did. Harry pointed to Aaron and he blurted out his answer before anyone else could.

"Oh oh!! I do!! That time we had to go to church two days in a row!!" Mike and Harry both laughed at that. Of their four children Aaron was the least interested in church.

"Yes Aaron. That was for Aunt Gemma and Uncle Charlie's wedding. Now she's Gemma Mitchell."

"So if you had a wedding your name would be Styles, too?" Ben asked, smiling at his mum.

"Yes, Ben. Would you all like that?" Mike asked her children, glancing up at Harry. His eyes were warm and he was smiling, dimples included. All four gave their opinions at once.

"Well then, love, I guess we'll have a wedding." Harry agreed, kissing Mike over Del's head.

Six months later, Miss Michaela Rose Ward became Mrs. Michaela Rose Styles.

That event triggered a domino effect that brought on two other weddings in the next year. Six months after Harry and Mike's wedding, Zayn and Perrie got married. Then six months later Louis and Eleanor had their big day.

Harry and Mike sat together at the bar and watched all of their friends dancing. Mike noticed that Louis and Eleanor had never looked happier, as they danced in the center of the floor. Her flowing white dress in stark contrast with Louis' coal black tuxedo. Zayn and Perrie swayed a short distance away, whispering in each other's ears and smiling warmly at each other. Perrie had just told them the day before that she was 2 months into her pregnancy. They were all to keep it on the down low, as they weren't ready to go public with it. Mike knew their babies would be beautiful. Mike looked around until she found Liam dancing with his girlfriend of six months, Lydia. Liam and Danielle had never recovered from their on-again, off-again episodes, and finally broke up right before Zayn and Perrie's wedding. Of course they parted as great friends, Danielle was still included in the One Direction group of friends. She even introduced Liam and Lydia at Zayn and Perrie's wedding. Mike's stare found Danielle dancing with her old friend turned new boyfriend, Marius (Mazzi Maz) Listhrop. Mike had been surprised by the pairing, but everyone else seemed to be thrilled. She loved Danielle and Maz, both, but was still having a hard time getting used to seeing them together. Finally her eyes found Niall and her little sister Jackie. She had just recently graduated from college, and was working for Modest!. Her major in public relations with a minor in music management had meant she was a shoe-in for a job as soon as she had graduated. Her first major assignment would start next winter when she would be travelling with One Direction. Mike was overjoyed, not only because she was the supporting act and would be with her sister everyday, but because now Niall and Jackie could be together. They both had said all along that they weren't exclusive, but Mike knew neither one of them had dated anyone else in all those years.

All of a sudden from the corner of the room a small tornado, known as the Styles Quads, came drifting over to their parents. The girls were barefoot, dressed in matching dresses. Chloe's was white to match Eleanor's, while Del's was the same blue as Mike's bridesmaid's dress. The boys were in what was left of their tuxedos. They'd discarded their jackets, vests and ties. They were in just their socks as well.

"Where are all of your shoes and the rest of your clothes?" Harry asked his brood as they began to climb up the legs of the stools they were sitting on.

"Don't know, Daddy!!" Del yelled as she slid down Mike's leg and ran off. The other three, satisfied that their parents had indeed not left as they'd been told by some snotty boy, followed behind Del, yelling all the way.

"They are going to sleep well, tonight." Mike leaned against Harry as she sipped her drink.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

Mike and Harry's lives never really settled down. It seemed like they were always busy with recording and performing, but they were together. The band as a whole became well and truly burned out about the time the babies turned six. After so many years of non-stop expectations and obligations they finally put their collective foot down. So to prevent a mutiny, Simon gave them an entire year off. At this point, One Direction and Mike Ward (she still used her maiden name for her career, as Modest! decided that name recognition was more important than their marriage.) had made enough money, already, that a year off wouldn't even put a dent in their bottom line. So after much complaining from the fanbase, they began their hiatus from the world. Of course the boys still spent time together. After almost ten years as a group, they were still as close as they'd always been.

Mike and Harry rented a lovely cottage in the Florida Keys for the summer. It wasn't much of a cottage, though. Mike figured the seven bedrooms and 9 1/2 baths made it more of a mansion. They'd invited everyone they knew to come stay with them, so they always had company.

On one rare day alone; Gemma and Charlie had just left that morning and Grimmy wasn't due in for another two days, Mike and Harry decided to have their lunch on the beach. As Mike was making her way down the staircase to the beach, with the children, she was overcome with that feeling of deja vu. She felt like she'd been here before. All of a sudden it hit her. All those years ago when she was terrified of losing the babies, she'd laid in a hospital bed, but in her mind she was here. She stopped walking and sat down hard on the step. She could faintly hear voices around, but she couldn't seem to focus on any one thing clearly.

Harry was setting up the beach chairs and heard Aaron calling his name. He looked up and his heart plumeted. He took the stairs two at a time to get to his wife. He knelt down in front of her and took her shoulders in his hands.

"Mike! What's wrong??" Harry shook her gently as her eyes were staring off into the distance. He'd seen her do this before and it chilled him to the bone that she was doing it again.

"Is it the baby?" Harry asked as he laid his hand on her rounded belly. He could feel faint movements, so he relaxed just a little.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" Chloe asked as she took Mike's hand in both of hers.

"I'm not sure, baby. Let's get her down to the chairs." Harry said as he gently pulled Mike to a standing position and picked her up. They were almost to the bottom, so it wasn't long before he had her laying down on a lounge chair.

"Mike, come on, love. Come back to me." Harry urged her, then leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He ran his hand down the side of her face and watched as her unfocused eyes cleared and met his. They filled with tears and she took in a gasping breath, burying her head in Harry's chest. Upon realizing where they were, Mike's mind had gone back to the hospital and the overwhelming fear was threatening to cripple her again. Feeling Harry hold her and seeing her children around her brought her back faster than she thought possible.

"This is it, Harry. The beach." Mike said, her confused expression turning to one of happiness. She smiled at him and her babies as she reached for them.

"But, are you ok?" Harry squeezed her shoulders, pulling her focus back to him.

"Yes, Harry. I guess it was just that realization that hit me all of a sudden. I'm fine, and so is the baby." Mike said as her hand instinctively went to her belly.

"I was so scared. You've still got 8 weeks left and I was afraid..." Harry voice trailed off as he kissed her temple.

"No, Harry, we're both fine." Mike assured him as she pulled Ben in for a hug.

"Mummy, why doesn't God love you and Daddy anymore?" Ben asked. Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked at his son.

"Ben, that's not very nice. Why would you say that?" Harry asked as he sat down in the other chair and pulled Ben up into his lap.

"Well, when we asked you once why there were 4 of us and all of our friends don't have 4 you said it was cause God loved you so much..." Ben replied.

"That's right Ben. He loved us so much, and he knew we had enough love for all four of you."

"So, then why did he only give you 1 this time?" Ben's question was so earnest that Mike almost laughed.

"Well, Ben, God also never gives people more than they can handle. I guess he doesn't think we can handle more than 5 babies." Mike made that up on the fly, but the children seemed satisfied.

Mike managed to carry their daughter to full term. Ella Grace Styles was born on August 23rd. She was a giant at 8 lbs 13 oz.

A month later, Mike and Harry sat in their back garden, it was an unusually warm day for September. The four older children played on the swingset, while Mike's youngest laid in her arms, asleep.

"Harry, you remember that day we met in at Syco?" Mike asked as she passed Harry his daughter, wrapped tight in a flowered blanket.

"Yeah, like it was yesterday." Harry replied, smiling down at Ella's sweet little face peeking out of the blanket.

"Looking back, I would never have imagined us here right now." Mike said as she watched Aaron pushing Del on the swing, her excited screams echoing in the garden, while Chloe and Ben slid down the slide together. Mike looked over at Harry and smiled at the adoring look on his face. He turned his gaze from Ella to Mike, the look in his eyes made her heart soar.

"Me neither. But, from the moment I met you, I knew we were meant to be together."

THE END


End file.
